Harry Potter and his minds torment, part two, sins of the past
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry and Ginny's life is happy, content. There are surprises, shocks, sadness, that ends when Harry is confronted by a mistake he made in his recent past, a mistake that could end in death, a mistake that could end Harry's freedom. Warning's inside.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: sexual content, detailed sexual scenes and strong language.

Chapter one

It had been a couple of weeks since the party Harry and Ginny had thrown. Charlie woke knowing what he wanted to do as he looked down next to him. Katie was asleep on her stomach, breathing evenly. He leaned over and kissed her bare back, very gently. He wished she would wake but didn't really want to disturb her. He got up and went into the bathroom to have a shower, when he finished he came out and walked over to get his clothes.

'You look sooo good,' Katie said sitting up in his bed. She dropped the sheet that was covering her.

Charlie's started to breathe heavily as he made his way over to her. He stood right next to the bed feeling himself getting aroused. He looked down at Katie then she leaned over and put her mouth around his erection. Charlie closed his eyes enjoying the sensation, until he couldn't control himself. He pulled away and picked her up and she fastened her legs around his waist, lowering herself onto him as Charlie held her. He turned and sat down on the bed kissing her fiercely as her hips started moving, first slowly, then urging him on. They moved together watching each other, never taking their eyes from the other's face.

They were laying holding each other, when Charlie leaned up on he's elbow, looking at Katie. 'Have you got anything on today, I'm going out and I was hoping you'd come with me.' Charlie asked.

'I'm not doing anything, I don't get together with the band until tomorrow, were rehearsing for a concert up north.' she pulled down and kissed him. 'So I'm all yours. Where are we going?'

'That's a surprise, you'll see when you get there, why don't you go shower and I'll go see Harry and Ginny, then meet you in the kitchen.' she nodded then pulled him back down to her, Charlie wrapped his arms around her kissing her fiercely. Charlie couldn't get enough of this beautiful little woman in his bed, but he needed to get things organised. He looked back at her knowing she was just as turned on as he was. 'I've got things to do, so go have you shower and we might be able to get back to this later.'

'Oh alright,' she hoped out of bed and walked to the door of the bathroom before looking back. 'You're sure you don't want to join me.' she said seductively.

It took all of Charlie's resolve to say no. 'Not this time baby, go before I change my mind.' she dropped her lip then smile and went in to shower. Charlie shook his head, trying to get the image of her out of it, at least for now. He got up and dressed and walked out to the kitchen.

Harry and Ginny were sitting there eating breakfast. 'Morning,' Charlie said, leaning over and kissing Ginny on the head, then clapped Harry on the shoulder.

'Morning,' they both said, as they smiled at Charlie.

'I just wanted to let you know that I'll be going out for a while today, will you both be okay?' Charlie asked them seriously, it will be the first time since they lost the baby that he left them alone.

Harry and Ginny looked at each then back to Charlie. 'We're fine Charlie, everything is great, you don't have to worry anymore.' Harry said knowing Charlie was thinking about them because he cared.

'Charlie, you have got us through the worst times Harry and I will ever had, but we're better now. You taught us what we need to do so we never have to go through that again. So you can go and know we will be alright.' Ginny leaned over and kissed her brother's cheek.

'Alright, I knew you were, I was just checking. So you got any plans for today?'

'Well, Ron and Hermione are coming for dinner, but apart from that, no plans.' Harry said going back to his breakfast.

'You know, you're going to have to go out sometime. It's been two months, you can't stay shut up here forever.'

Ginny looked at her brother. 'I know Charlie, we're just not ready yet.' Ginny said sadly.

Harry took her hand squeezing it, knowing Ginny was frightened to leave her sanctuary where she felt safe.

'We'll get there Charlie, we just need some more time. Even your parents have been on us trying to get out to go out or even just over to the Burrow. Not yet, but soon.' Harry said feeling Ginny's fears.

'I know, I'm just worried about you two.' and he was worried, that's why his decision was good and bad, but the sooner he did it the sooner he might be able to help them start to move on and live their lives.

'We know you are Charlie, but we're fine. We just don't want to face people looking sadly at us or giving us there sympathies, we're just not ready for that.' Ginny said as tears came to her eyes.

'Well, I suppose a bit more time won't hurt,' he put his hand over Ginny's. 'I just want you both to be happy, you know that. After everything, you deserve it.'

'We appreciate that Charlie, we really do. We'll get there, but we are just enjoying being together and not having to worry about anything at the moment, that's a very strange thing for me. From the time I was 11 there's always been something, now there's nothing and it feels good. I just want to spend as much time with Ginny, and doing nothing for a while. We know we have to start working out what we want to do, I know we never have to work if we don't want to, but,' Harry looked at Ginny. 'That's not us.'

'Yeah, I can understand that Harry, you haven't had much peace in your life have you, not for a long time. Have you two discussed what you might want to do?'

'No, not really, like Harry said, we've just been happy to spend all our time just being together.' Ginny said as a smile came back to her.

'Well I can't say that doesn't sound good, and knowing I never have to work again either has taken some pressure off.' Charlie smiled at Harry.

Katie had slowly walked to the kitchen as she Harry, Ginny and Charlie all talking about never having to work again, she wondered what they meant.

'Morning all,' said Katie and sat down next to Charlie. He leaned over and kissed her.

'Morning,' Harry and Ginny said smiling at Katie. They had both come to care very much about Katie and she has become a great friend.

'Did Charlie mention we're going out today, but he won't tell me where.' she kissed him and nipped his lip.

Harry and Ginny laughed. 'Yeah, he mentioned it, but not what you're doing.' Harry said, then looked curiously at Charlie.

'No, I'm not telling, it's a surprise.' and that was all Charlie would say as he started eating.

Katie leaned closer to Charlie and whispered at him, then she sucked he's ear lobe before starting on her own breakfast. Charlie closed his eyes.

'You're not playing fair.' he shook he's head, as Harry and Ginny laughed, 'But no, you just have to have some patience.'

'That's hard isn't Charlie, when they use sexual teasing to get you to do something.' Harry said laughing at the look on Ginny and Katie's face. 'Well you do, and I know I've had a "hard",' he said with emphasis, 'time saying no when you do that.' Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny.

'Well that is something us girls have that we can use,' Ginny said and whispered in Harry's ear while sending her feelings to him. Harry's breathings got very heavy.

'Now that's not fair.' Harry said as Charlie and Katie laughed.

'I know exactly what you mean Harry,' Charlie said smiling at Katie. 'Come on and eat so we can go.' Katie nodded and started eating again.

'Will you both be back for dinner?' Ginny asked.

'We should be,' Charlie said still eating his breakfast.

'You not rehearsing tonight Katie?' Harry asked her.

'No, tomorrow we are, we've got this fund raising concert in a month up north, so we're getting stuck into some new songs tomorrow.

Harry looked seriously at Katie. 'What's the fund raising for?'

'Well, we spoke with Minister Shacklebolt at the party about an idea I had, and he said if we can raise the start-up fund, then he'd help. We going to get a wizarding orphanage built.'

'Really, that is a fantastic idea,' Harry said he's eyes lighting up. Ginny noticed straight away how Harry felt.

'Katie, do you think it will raise more if I joined you, I would love to help in any way I can and even though I don't like to use it, you could use my name.'

Katie's eyes widened. 'Of course it would help, you mean it Harry, you would perform with us?'

'Yes, I mean it.' he turned to Ginny. 'You wouldn't mind would you Gin?' Harry looked at her and Ginny could see how much this would mean to Harry.

'Of course I wouldn't, I think it will be great.' Ginny kissed him fiercely.

'That would be so good Harry, thank you,' and she stood up and wrapped her arms around him as Harry sat there. Then she kissed his cheek. 'You're the best.' she sat back down again with a huge smile on her face.

'Well, it looks like that's settled then,' said Charlie, thinking this just might be what Harry needs. 'You finished?' Charlie asked.

'Yep, all finished, let me just go get my bag and I'll be right back,' Katie got up and went into Charlie's room.

'I can feel how excited you are about this Harry. Why don't you guys rehearse here, you've got the shed already set up with everything, what do you think?' Ginny said.

'Yeah, I am, I know when I was at the Dursleys even though I now know why I had to stay there, but I would have preferred an orphanage,' he got an angry look on his face, he shook his head and turned back to Ginny, 'I'll talk to them about it, see what they say.

'Why would you have preferred an orphanage Harry if you lived with relatives?' Katie asked not knowing about Harry's family.

Charlie saw the look on Harry's face, he turned to Katie. 'Harry's muggle relatives treated him very badly Katie, they abused him, beat him, starved him and locked him up.' he saw the tears come to Katie's eyes and stood up and pulled her into his arms, then looked back at Harry seeing Ginny rubbing his face. 'I hope you didn't mind me telling Katie Harry?'

'No Charlie, I don't mind, I just don't like to think about it,' he looked at Katie. 'I'll tell you all about one day Katie, now why don't you two go and do whatever it is you have planned and we'll see you later.'

Charlie looked at Harry and thought Ginny will look after him. He turned back to Katie. 'You ready Miss O'Connell.'

'Yep, I'm ready, let's go.' Katie walked over and gave Ginny a hug then over to Harry and hugged him too. 'We'll see you later.' she went back to Charlie and they walked out the door. As soon as they got past the wards they noticed a few reporters still hanging around up the lane. They quickly walked the opposite way.

'I'm sorry about upsetting Harry, Charlie, I had no idea.' Katie still had tears in her eyes.

Charlie put his arm around Katie's shoulder. 'It's fine Katie, not many people do know how he was treated except us Weasley's.' he stopped walking and pulled her into his arms seeing upset she was. 'Really, it's fine Katie, Harry spoke with Ron and Hermione about it when he used to stay at the Burrow in the summers. I spoke to him about it one summer. He never liked to talk about it but I got most of the story out of him, I've always felt that talking to someone about something painful helps, and it did help Harry. He's pretty much gotten over it, but as you saw sometimes it comes back to him.' he held her tight until her tears stopped.

'How could they, didn't they know how important to the wizarding world he was?'

'No, what Harry told me was, they thought he was a freak and a waste of space. He laughed when he told me, but I knew it hurt him. Now come on, it's fine Katie, really so let's go, I want to show you something.' he leaned down and gave her a very tender kiss.

'Alright, let's go,' she kept her arm around his waist as Charlie kept his arm around her shoulder as they walked. 'Where are we going, are we apparating?'

'No, walking, you'll see.' he smiled at the quizzical look she had on her face.

They walked for about fifteen minutes until Charlie stopped in front of a beautiful house. Katie looked from the house to Charlie.

'What are we doing here Charlie?'

'Well, you're looking at the house I'm thinking about buying,' he turned to Katie. 'For us Katie,' Charlie sank down on one knee. Katie gasped as she saw Charlie pull a ring box from his pocket. 'Katherine Anne O'Connell, will you marry me?' Charlie said then took a deep breath.

Katie stood there with tears rolling down her face looking into Charlie's eyes. 'Oh Charlie, yes of course I will, I love you.' Charlie got up, picked her up and kissed her passionately for the longest time. 'Charlie, you mean it, you want to marry me?'

'With every fibre of my being, I love you, and I don't want to ever be apart from you.' he put her back down then he picked up her left hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. He looked back into her eyes and saw the tears still rolling down her face. He wiped them away. 'Do you want to look at the house, that's why I brought you here, I wanted you to see it,' she nodded then pulled his face down and kissed him again. 'Come on,' he took her hand and led her into the house. It was a large three bedroom house on a large piece of land, surrounded by woods. 'What do you think Katie?'

She looked up at him with a huge smile on her face. 'It's perfect Charlie, really beautiful. Can we live here, I've come to love this village, everyone is so friendly and I've come to care about Harry and Ginny and we won't be too far from them.'

'That's exactly why I looked around here, this village is perfect, quiet with friendly people. And yes Harry and Ginny won't be far, but neither will Ron and Hermione.' Katie looked at him in surprise. 'They have a property down towards the end of the village.' he smiled at her. 'Let's head outside and look around out there.'

They walked out looking around at the woods that were all around them. 'It's so peaceful here Charlie, you can feel it,' she already loved this place and it was going to be her home with Charlie. 'I love you so much Charlie,' tears came to her eyes again.

'I love you too, so, we're going to buy it, this is where you want to live with me?'

'Yes, definitely, but Charlie, can I ask you something?'

'You can ask me anything.'

'Well I overheard you and Harry both say that you never had to work again, ever, and I wondered what you meant by that.'

'Let's sit and I'll explain.' he took Katie's hand and he led her to a part of the lawn and sat down. 'Katie, Harry is a very wealthy man, I mean very wealthy, he's one of the richest men in the country and well,' he saw the surprised look on Katie's face. 'Harry gave everyone in my family a very large amount of money.'

'How much did he give you Charlie?' she asked in a shaky voice.

'10 million galleons,' Charlie said.

'What! He gave every one of you 10 million galleons, merlin, Charlie, I had no idea.'

'I know, none of us like to talk about it, we didn't even want to take it but Harry said some things the night he told us and well, we just couldn't say no. I haven't even been to the vault he set up yet. I haven't had any reason to till now.' he leaned over and kissed Katie again trying to get the surprised look off her face. He pulled back. 'Are you alright Katie, I know it's a lot to take in.'

'Yeah, it's just that I thought I was marrying a hard-working and very cute dragon handler, now…' she couldn't finish.

'Now you're marrying a million.'

'I admit when you said you wanted to buy the house for us, I thought we might just pay it off like everyone else, maybe go through some hard times, but now, you really mean you can literally buy it.' Charlie nodded. She smiled hugely again at the realisation, then she threw herself at Charlie knocking him backward till she was lying on top of him. 'You don't know how happy I am right now Charlie, you are making all my dreams come true. I never had a real home before, now I can with the man I love.' he kissed her fiercely.

When they finished Charlie looked at her. 'What do you mean you never had a real home Katie?'

He noticed her face saddened as she got up off of him. 'My parents died when I was small Charlie, I know I've never spoken about it before, it's something I don't talk about. They died in the first war with you-know-who and I was raised in a muggle orphanage. When I came of age I got a job in a pub and had one of the rooms there to live in, that's where I met the blokes and joined their band. We share this flat just outside of London, so you see, this will be my first real home.' tears had started to fall down her face.

'Baby, come here,' he pulled Katie into his arms holding her for the longest time. 'You will have a home with me, and you can decorate it anyway you want, make it yours.' Charlie said kissing her.

'We'll make it ours,' she said as she looked into his eyes. He nodded and pulled her back down onto him and kissed her hungrily.

Charlie looked back up at her. 'That's why you want to do this fund raising concert, isn't it?'

'Yes, I never knew anything about being a witch until I got a visit by Professor McGonagall at the orphanage, she told me what I was and about Hogwarts. When this war finished I realised that there will be other kids being put into muggle orphanages and thought we needed one just for witches and wizards.'

'You are a beautiful person, you know that.' Charlie smiled at her realising that Katie and Harry had a lot in common, and they are both good people, even if they had very bad or unhappy un-bringing. 'Let's go buy our home.' Charlie said and he let her got to get up off of him and he stood up, wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his arms. 'I want to bring all your dreams to life, so let's get started on the first one.'

Harry was sitting in the shed playing his mother's piano, he hadn't touched one for years and he was a bit rusty. He played an easy piece to try and get back into it when he heard something, he looked up and saw Ginny standing there watching him.

'Hey beautiful, what are you doing?' Harry said standing up and going over to his wife.

'I heard you playing, when you brought the piano here, I wondered why. You never mentioned you could play one, now I know you can. It sounded good.'

'Not really, I'm a bit rusty and I've never played a full size one before, only a small keyboard. With some practice, I'll get back into it.' he pulled back from Ginny when she didn't say anything. 'Something wrong Gin?'

'No, nothing wrong, it's just nice to be able to be with you anytime I want to, I'm just enjoying it.' Ginny said as tears came to her eyes.

Harry led her over to the couch sitting down with Ginny and pulling her into his arms, he felt how she was feeling and knew she just needed some time. He continued to hold her for a long time before she looked up at him.

'Thanks Harry,' she said and kissed him.

'You never have to thank me for anything Mrs. Potter. I'm here for you anytime you want me, remember that.' he felt her feelings change and kissed her fiercely.

'I want you now,' Ginny pushed him back and lay down on top of her, their hands all over each other, trying to get rid of their clothes as quick as possible. Ginny couldn't get enough of Harry and hope she never did.

Charlie and Katie went into muggle London and walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Charlie saw Tom and he walked him over.

'Hi Tom, how's things?' Charlie asked shaking the old barman's hand.

'Good Charlie, I wanted to ask how Harry was doing now, last time I saw him he wasn't doing too good.'

'He's fine now Tom, really good, and thanks again.' he shook hands again and saw Katie looking at him. 'I'll tell you about another time,' Charlie and Katie started walking back towards the outside to go into Diagon Alley when a woman stepped in front of Charlie.

'You know you ruined my party with Harry didn't you.'

Charlie looked very angry at the woman. 'You will never to go near him again, do you hear me, now get out of my way…or I'll make you.' people in the pub were all looking at Charlie and seeing the fierce look on his face.

'You had no right, he wanted me there.' the woman said.

'Move…now,' Charlie yelled at her. Katie put a hand on Charlie's arm trying to calm him down. Tom came over and took the woman's arm and pulled her away from Charlie.

'Let's go Charlie, come on.' Katie took his hand and led him through the back. She tapped the wall and pulled him through the archway. When the wall closed up behind them she stopped and turned Charlie around to face her. 'Charlie, are you alright, who was that woman and what has she to do with Harry?'

Charlie was breathing heavily, he looked down at Katie. 'There's too many people about, I'll tell you when we get back home, but please don't say anything to Harry or Ginny about this, you'll understand later.' he pulled Katie into his arms and held her tight.

Katie could feel how angry Charlie still was, so she held him until he got himself under control. She had to admit to herself, that seeing Charlie like that scared her, but he was so gentle with her that it pushed all her misgivings away. She rubbed his back until he slowly pulled back and kissed her.

'Sorry, I'm okay now, come on, let's get up to Gringotts and start on the paperwork for our home. Oh and by the way, we might see my brother Bill there, that's where he works. He used to be their main curse breaker but since he got married he took a job at the bank.'

'Alright, I've never really met most of your family, I've seen them of course, but never met them except for Ginny. Do you think he will like me Charlie, I'm a bit nervous about that?'

'He will love you, he will be able to see how happy I am and to anyone in my family, that's all that matters, come on.'

They walked to the bank and through the door, Charlie walked over to the counter to speak with a goblin. 'My name is Charlie Weasley I would like to visit my vault please and could I see Bill Weasley as well.'

'Certainly Mr. Weasley, I'll send for your brother then get a goblin to take you to your vault.' the goblin spoke to another goblin behind him and then turned back. 'Your brother will be out in a moment if you'd like to wait over there and you can see him first.'

'Thank you.' Charlie said and took Katie and stood over to the side. They stood there talking when Charlie noticed Bill walking towards them.

'Charlie, it's good to see you,' he hugged his brother. 'And this must be Katie that I've heard about.'

'Yes, Bill I'd like you to meet Katie, my fiancée.' Charlie said smiling hugely.

Bill looked at Charlie very surprised. 'Well, that came out of nowhere, congratulations brother,' he hugged Charlie again, then hugged Katie, 'Welcome to the family Katie.' he let go of Katie and stared at his brother. 'You sure know how to surprise someone Charlie, I never thought I'd see the day when you'd settle down.'

'Yeah, I know, but the moment I met Katie,' he looked down at her. 'I just knew she was the one.'

Bill could see how much Charlie loved her, he always thought Charlie would forever be a bachelor, but I suppose when you meet the right person anything can happen.

'Did you just come to see me and tell me your news or are you here to go to your vault.'

'I needed to go to my vault, but I also wanted to tell you about us.'

'Okay, I'll get you a goblin Charlie, but first, how's Harry and Ginny doing, we've wanted to go over there and visit, but knowing it still might upset them we thought it best to give them some more time.'

'Yeah, there doing alright, it's still hard on them, but their working through it, and I think a bit more time will help.'

'Okay, I'll tell Fleur, she's always asking how they are. I just hope they never let that little bitch out, or I just might lose it next time.'

'I know what you mean, I still hate knowing what I said in front of Harry and Ginny but when I saw her, I just lost it. I'm glad Kingsley was able to fix it with the Wizengamot, or I could have ended up in Azkaban.' Charlie said shaking his head.

'Kingsley and Harry would never have allowed that to happen, Charlie, and everyone understood. Listen I'll let you get to your vault, I have to get back to work.' he hugged Charlie again then Katie. 'I'll see you both later.'

Charlie and Katie nodded, then Katie looked at Charlie. 'What was all that about Charlie, about you ending up in Azkaban?'

'I'll tell you all about that as well when we get back home too, it's something I don't want anyone to overhear. Come on, here comes the goblin, I want to get the funds worked out and buy our home.' he kissed her, then took her hand.

'This way Mr. Weasley.' said the goblin. Charlie and Katie followed him to the carts then went down to his vault.

After they finished working out all the details of the payments for the house, they left and walked back through the pub and back to the alleyway.

'Let's head home,' Charlie said kissing Katie again as he held her and they turned on the spot and were gone.

Charlie and Katie apparated back to the quiet and secluded lane near Harry and Ginny's home. They walked hand in hand through the wards and into the house but they didn't see Harry or Ginny anywhere. They walked into the kitchen.

'Kreacher, where's Harry and Ginny?' Charlie asked them.

'Master Harry and Mistress Ginny are in the shed, master Charlie.' the elf bowed to him.

'Thanks Kreacher,' he turned to Katie and jerked his head. They walked through the laundry, looking into the shed. They quickly back out and closed the door. 'They need to learn to shut their doors, we'll talk to them later. They went back into the sitting room and Charlie pulled Katie onto his lap. 'They just gave me an idea, what about you.' Katie threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. 'I was hoping you'd agree.' he picked her up and carried her into his bedroom, laying her down on the bed and started stripping off.

Katie watched him as he took his clothes off, she loved his muscled body, but his gentle hands. When he finished he started taking her clothes off and she let him, enjoying the feel as his hands brushed against her body as his removed her clothes.

They spent a wonderful hour making love, when they heard music playing. They got up and dressed, walking out hand in hand and headed for the shed again. They and stood there quietly as they heard Harry singing sitting at the piano that he had brought from his parent's house. They had never heard Harry play the piano, and it surprised them.

When he finished Charlie and Katie clapped and walked over to Harry and Ginny. 'That was amazing Harry, I never knew you could play the piano as well.' Katie said.

'I haven't for a long time, but when I brought my mother's piano here, I have been trying to get my timing back.' as Harry looked at Charlie and Katie he thought they looked very excited about something. 'What's up with you two?'

Charlie looked at Katie then back to Harry and his sister. 'We're engaged,' he said simply.

Ginny squealed and jumped up at her brother, he picked her up and Ginny kissed him all over his face. 'Charlie that's wonderful, I'm so happy for you.'

Charlie put Ginny down, 'Thanks Gin.'

Harry got up and walked to Charlie and pulled him into a hug. 'That is the best news Charlie, you deserve to be happy.'

'Thanks Harry,' Charlie said.

Ginny was hugging Katie, 'Let me see, let me see,' Ginny said excitedly. Katie pulled her hand out and showed Ginny her ring. 'Oh, that's beautiful, Katie, really, absolutely beautiful. You're going to be my sister, now I'll have two.' Ginny was so excited, Harry couldn't help but laugh.

Harry pulled Ginny into his arms, kissing her fiercely. 'Settle down Gin, or you'll bust something,' Harry laughed.

Charlie leaned down and whispered to Katie, she nodded. 'Ginny will you come for a walk with me, please?'

'Sure Katie,' she turned back to Harry kissing him. 'I'll be back soon.' he nodded and watched the two girls walk off.

'Harry, I wanted to talk to you for a minute if that's alright?' Charlie asked him.

'Sure Charlie, let's sit,' they walked over and sat down. 'What's up?'

'I wanted to ask if it would be alright to tell Katie about you're drinking, you see I'm going to tell her about me and I thought it might make her understand how hard it gets for me sometimes.'

'Of course you can Charlie, I've come to trust Katie and I care about her very much and I know thanks to you that having someone who knows that can help is very important.'

'Thanks Harry, I really appreciate it. But there is something serious I need to mention, that's why I had Katie take Ginny outside, I didn't want her hearing this and it might just be hard on you as well.'

Harry looked very apprehensive. 'Alright, let's hear it.' Harry said not really wanting too.

'Well when I went into Diagon Alley today, I stopped by and spoke with tom, and…' Charlie looked worried about having to mention this to Harry. 'That woman you were with, came up having a go about me kicking her out and that you wanted her there.' Charlie saw the pain on Harry's face.

'I'm glad Ginny wasn't here to hear that, I hope we never run into her.' Harry said thinking about what he would do if she came up to him when Ginny was there. 'I don't want to put Ginny through that again, we're starting to put all that behind us.'

'I know, that's why I needed to tell you, just in case. Maybe you should consider telling Ginny, in case you bump into her when you go to Diagon Alley, it might just make the shock less if Ginny is warned first.'

'I'll think about it, I really don't want to bring that up again, but I get your point. It might happen and if it does and Ginny doesn't know, it would be a real shock for her. I won't just yet though, when we have to go, then I'll talk to her about it. Thanks for the warning.'

'Not a problem Harry, well I'm going to go find my fiancée and talk to her before Ron and Hermione arrive for dinner, I'll see you then.' Charlie got up clapping a hand to Harry's shoulder and walked out.

'Damn,' Harry said, 'That's all I need right now.' he sat there thinking about what Charlie had suggested and decided he would say something to Ginny, but not until he needed to.

Charlie walked through the house and out the door looking for his sister and fiancée. He found them sitting down under at the table under the tree talking. Ginny could see him coming so Charlie put his finger to his lips, she gave him a very small nod.

Charlie walked up behind Katie and stood there listening to her telling Ginny how much she loved him. Charlie's heart swelled with the love for her.

'That is so nice to hear, do you know that?' Katie spun around seeing Charlie standing behind her. 'I love you so much Katie, come here.' she got up and Charlie picked her up and Katie wrapped her legs around him as they kissed very passionately, until they heard Ginny.

'I'll leave you two alone,' she got up.

'Sorry Gin, I just couldn't help it.' Charlie said.

'I know the feeling Charlie, and you definitely don't have to be sorry.' Ginny gave them both a kiss on the cheek and went back to see Harry.

Charlie put Katie down and they sat back at the table. 'Kreacher,' with a pop the elf appeared. 'Could you bring us down some butterbeer please?' Charlie said.

'Of course Master Charlie, is there anything else you and Mistress Katie would like until dinner?' the elf bowed.

'No thank you Kreacher,' and with a crack Kreacher was gone and Charlie saw the look on Katie face, he thought he better explain.

Kreacher came back with their butterbeers and left again. 'Why did he call me Mistress Katie, Charlie?'

'That's one of the things I want to talk to you about and some of them are not nice to hear.' Charlie said seriously.

'Alright Charlie, I'm listening.'

'First thing is, I'm an alcoholic Katie, I had a bit of a problem a few years ago but I got help. I don't touch anything stronger then this,' he picked up the butterbeer and showed her.

'Oh Charlie, I wish you would have said something before now, I've had a few drinks with you there, if I would have known, I wouldn't have.' she touched his face.

'It's alright, I can be around people who drink now, but that's only part of it, I need to tell you why I started drinking. It might be hard for to hear as it concerned an old relationship I had.' he looked at her to see if she would be upset by this.

'It's okay, I know you would have had girlfriends before, it would be stupid to think otherwise, so you can tell me, especially if it will help me understand.'

'Alright,' Charlie took a deep breath. 'A few years ago I was in love with this woman named Annatalia, we were happy, she even got pregnant.' he saw the shocked look on Katie's face and he gripped her hands. 'She lost the baby Katie and it destroyed us, we couldn't even look at each other, that's why I drank. But I don't hate her anymore, but I don't love her either. I'm so in love with you that my heart swells every time I see you Katie, but I just thought you needed to know, because it's get hard sometimes for an alcoholic, and I needed you to know that if I'm stressed too much, I might like a drink to help, but I don't want one and can't have one, if that happens I will talk to you or my friend Liam, or even Harry.'

Katie looked quizzical at Charlie when he mentioned Harry's name. 'Why Harry, is this have something to do with you helping Harry and Ginny through the loss of their baby?'

'Yeah, that's why I wanted to help, because I knew that if they didn't talk about things they could lose each other and nearly did. Harry started drinking, heavily, after everything Harry had been through in his life, that was just the final straw for him, losing their son. He tried to push everyone away by hurting us with words and actions. I knew I could help Harry if he would listen, but that was the problem, when you drink, you tend not to listen to people even if you love them.'

'Poor Harry, I had no idea.' Katie said with tears in her eyes. 'But he's fine now right, I mean he looks and acts fine.'

'Yeah he's fine now, but I had to resort to some very hard methods to get through to him,' he saw the quizzical look Katie gave him, he thought he should just get everything out. 'I literally had to beat the crap out of him Katie, I had to cause him so much pain that it would override his mind and hear what we were saying to him, it did work, I felt sick to my stomach with having to do that to him, but we got him back and as you can see, he is fine, but he can't drink either anymore but I still feel sick thinking about what I did to him.' Charlie had tears falling down his face.

'Oh Charlie, you didn't,' Katie looked upset.

'Yeah, he did,' Harry's voice came to them. Charlie and Katie looked up and saw Harry standing there. 'I thought I would come down and help explain to Katie.' Harry said sitting down with them and looked at Charlie putting a hand on his shoulder. 'Charlie you have to forgive yourself for that mate, you did what you had to do, and I appreciate that, I really do.' Harry saw the amazed look on Katie's face. 'Katie, what you have to understand is that I did everything and anything I could to push everyone out of my life. I said some cruel things Katie and done some things I'm not proud of. Charlie understood that why I was lashing out at everyone I wasn't going to listen to anybody.'

'What I did to you Harry,' Charlie let a sob escape.

'Where things you needed to do Charlie, if you didn't me and Ginny would be dead now, you saved us and gave us our life back. Now please Charlie, let it go.' he gripped Charlie's shoulder harder.

'It was really that serious Harry, you could have died along with Ginny?' Katie looked at him in shock.

'Yeah, it was that serious, so to me that pain I went through was nothing compared to what I would have gone through if I lost Ginny and I happened to survive. No, it needed to be done.'

'What sort of injuries,' Katie said, her voice shaky.

Charlie knew this was going to be hard to hear after what had happened to her. But before he could answer Harry did.

'Well, I had a few broken ribs, broken teeth, broken jaw, a dislocated shoulder and some internal injuries, but Charlie had Poppy Pomfrey standing by to fix me so I wouldn't suffer any longer than I had to. But it wasn't only Charlie, it was Ron, George and Arthur as well, while Bill mainly held me as I swore at them and lashed out with some horrible things. Katie, it was necessary, I know it's not nice to hear but it was necessary. Just remember that, if Charlie didn't help me I wouldn't be here and neither would Ginny and to me that tells me how much Charlie loves me. He was willing to go through that to help and I can't ever thank him enough, anyway, I'll leave you two to talk.' Harry nodded to Katie then jerked her head towards Charlie.

She nodded and watched Harry walk off. 'Charlie, I understand, I don't like it, but after the way Harry explained everything, you did it to save him because you love him.' she got up and kneeled down in front of him taking his face making him look at her. 'Charlie, look at me, you heard what Harry said, and I could see the love on his face when he looked at you. Please Charlie, look at me,' Charlie lifted his head and looked into her eyes. 'I love you Charlie, I know you have a kind heart and wouldn't have done it if you didn't have to, now please, no more tears.' she leaned in and kissed him very tenderly.

Charlie took a couple of deep breaths, 'I know Harry loves me and forgives me for what I did. I just see the way he looked in my mind sometimes and it disgusts me, and having to tell you what I did. I knew it was going to be hard on you to hear, but I don't want anything to be between us. I love you Katie, please don't hate me for that.'

'I could never hate you Charlie, I love you too much and I agree, we should never have anything between us, that's why when I started having feelings for you and I thought you were with me as well, why I told you about what had happened to me, so you would understand.' she kissed him again tenderly. 'Now why did Kreacher call me Mistress Katie, who was that woman in the Leaky Cauldron and why could you have ended up in Azkaban, you might as well get everything out.' she smiled at him and grabbed his hands.

'Alright, well as for Kreacher, when Harry was drinking and wanted me to help him, I had him order Kreacher to obey me as if I was his master so I could make sure he didn't get Harry any more Firewhiskey, and with elf law, we are engaged so that makes you mistress because I'm still master. Do you understand that, I know elf law is complicated but when you've been around them for a while you can start to understand them.'

'Yeah, I understand, until Kreacher I never saw a house elf before, but I've watched him since I've been with you, so I'm slowly getting how they are. Now what about the girl?'

'Well, as I said, Harry said and did some things to push everyone away, he hurt all of us with some cruel words. Some on truth that he twisted and some completely untrue. But with Ginny, she was the only thing still holding him here, so he did the one thing he thought might drive her away. He planned it, you see. I could read everything he was really thinking and not just that but what he was projecting for Ginny.' he could see the puzzled look on Katie face. 'Alright first I tell you what he did then I tell you what I mean by all that.' she nodded. 'He took that woman upstairs to the Leaky Cauldron into his room, and screwed her for us to witness. We found him naked with her in the room, I literally threw her out after she got dressed and Harry was still drinking heavily and then he passed out, so we bought him home.'

'You're kidding, and if Ginny found out about that, oh boy, and I could see why Harry would think it would push her away, I know it would for me.'

'That will never happen, I love you and I will never do that, ever,' Charlie said forcefully. 'Okay now about what I mentioned before. Harry and Ginny have a very rare bond, we only just found out that it started back when Harry was 12 and Ginny was 11 when he saved her live. Well just after the battle, we found Harry in a bad way, the killing curse that hit him and had left an open wound on his chest that wouldn't heal, and he had nightmares that caused him to thrash about, Ginny was the only one that could keep him calm, then she found out she could feel what Harry was feeling, and when Harry got better he could also feel what Ginny was feeling. But Harry is a very good occlumense, and he used that to block his real feelings from Ginny. Projecting to her that he was happy, when really he was suffering and getting drunk all the time. Now I knew what Harry was doing because I'm a very good legilimens. I could read Harry's real thoughts as to why he was doing all this, he planned for us Weasley's to follow him and find him with this woman so we'd tell Ginny.'

'That is quite a story Charlie, but I do see that they're both happy. They're forever taking off to the bedroom, so Ginny must have forgiven him for doing that.' Katie shook her head, 'Well, I really don't know what to say.'

'I know what you mean, and I went through it. As for Azkaban, well, I'm not proud of it. When Harry and Ginny lost the baby, we found out that this girl, a student from Hogwarts had sent a spell at Ginny's stomach to cause her to lose the baby. Harry went absolutely nuts, none of us had ever seen Harry that angry, he grabbed the girl by the face forcing her to stand up as he was yelling at her. Ginny had, with help staggered down to the great hall to stop Harry, as soon as he heard Ginny's voice he let the girl go, but that's when I stepped in. I used the cruciatus curse on her and I yelled that she murdered Harry and Ginny's baby.' Charlie said as tears came back to his eyes.

'Oh, Charlie, please don't cry get upset again, I'm sure Harry and Ginny understood. Please don't.' she grabbed him again and held him until his tears dried up. When he felt better he spoke again.

'But seriously Katie, I wanted you to know everything about me and my problem, so we can start our married life free of any secrets and whatever happened in our past.' he leaned in and took her face in his hands. 'I love you and I don't want anything between us, Katie,' he smirked at her, 'Just our naked bodies.' he kissed her passionately.

When Katie finished kissing Charlie, she looked up at him with a smouldering look. 'Well in that case, Mr. Weasley, take me to bed.'

Charlie stood up, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and ran to the house, he opened the door and Harry and Ginny saw them head straight for the bedroom and they laughed.

'Well, sweetheart, the family really is growing,' Harry leaned over kissing his wife.

'Yeah, it is, do you think they'll be out before Ron and Hermione get here?'

'If there anything like us, probably not, but you never know. They should be here soon, it'll be good to just sit down with them.' Harry said and Ginny could still he felt anxious.

'Harry, everything is fine now, Ron knows everything and he's finally told Hermione what he saw when he broke the locket. You don't need to be anxious anymore, just remember I'm here for you.' she kissed him very fiercely for the longest time. Then looked up at him, 'Why don't you sing a song for me or even just play for a bit, that always seems to calm you down.'

'Alright, that's a good idea,' Harry said leaning over and picking up his guitar. He started singing one of the songs he wanted to show the guys tomorrow, when he was finished, Ginny smiled at him. He put his guitar down and pulling Ginny with him as he lay down on the couch, kissing her passionately, when they heard a familiar voice.

'There's still at it, will it ever ease.' Ron said and Hermione laughed.

Harry and Ginny pulled apart and Harry helped Ginny sit up. 'Hey, sorry about that,' Harry said smirking at them.

'Well, I'm getting used to it,' Ron said sitting down opposite Harry and Ginny, Hermione sat with him. 'Apart from what we just walked in on, what else have you been up too?'

'Nothing really, just hanging around, taking walks, it's nice, not having to constantly do things.' Harry said,'

'I see you are still playing your guitar, Harry.' Hermione said looking down at his guitar.

'Yeah, I love doing that, and singing to Gin, that's what I was doing before we started snogging.' Harry said then everyone heard a very loud moan coming from Charlie's room.

Ginny looked at Harry and smiled at him. 'What was that?' Ron asked.

Harry and Ginny lost it, falling over the couch laughing very hard. Ron was scowling at them when they stopped and looked up.

'It's Charlie and Katie,' said Ginny smiling at her brother.

'Oh, not them too, this place is turning into a sex palace,' that made Harry and Ginny brake up again. 'Will you cut that out.'

'Ron, I think it's great, leave them alone.' Hermione said scowling at him. They sat talking for a while, when Charlie and Katie walked out.

'Hey, what's up,' Charlie said as he and Katie came over to sit down. Charlie saw the look on Ron's face. 'What's got your wand in a knot Ron?'

Ron didn't say anything, 'We…ah…heard you when you were in your room, and when we arrived Harry and Ginny were at it on the couch.' Hermione said.

Charlie looked over at Harry and Ginny and saw that they were trying to hold in the laughter. 'So what you mean is you heard me and Katie going at it, then walked in on Harry and Ginny.' that was it for Harry and Ginny and they fell about laughing again, which started Charlie and Katie laugh as well. 'Sorry Ron, it's just that if you had been here more often you'd seen that that is nothing unusual around here. I didn't mean to make fun,' Charlie looked at Katie. 'We've got some news, do you want to hear it.'

'What news,' Ron said and he finally looked like he was calming down.'

'Katie and I are engaged.'

'Wow,' was all Ron said.

'Congratulations,' Hermione got up and walked over and hugged them both, 'That's great news.'

'Wow,' Ron said again.

'Is that all you're going to say Ron?' Charlie laughed.

'Well, anyone else, I'd expect, but you, I never thought you'd get married. Mum's going to be over the moon, she thought you'd be a bachelor forever.'

'That's what Bill said today when I told him. But like I said to him, when you meet the right person, you just know.' he looked back at Katie and kissed her passionately again, and wasn't coming up any time soon.

'Alright will you cut that out.' Ron said again.

Charlie and Katie pulled apart, and Harry ignored Ron's outburst and turned to Katie. 'Katie, when you meet with the blokes tomorrow could you ask them if we could rehearse here, it's all set up for it, and there's plenty of room and its secluded.' Harry said.

'I don't see a problem Harry, if you don't mind all of us here every day. I mean with you singing we're going to have to learn a lot more songs, so it will work out better being here.'

'We don't mind Katie, and I love watching you rehearse and I never get tired of Harry singing.' Ginny said smiling at Harry.

'What are you talking about, are you going to play again Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, Katie told me this morning that the Phoenix Flames are going to do a fund raising concert to raise money to build a wizard orphanage, I loved the idea, so I thought, well using my name might just bring in more money, so I'm going to do the concert with them. Even Kingsley's behind it.' Harry said smiling.

'That's a wonderful idea Katie, I'd like to contribute to that. Having a wizarding orphanage would be a great advantage to those children who don't know what they are.' Hermione said getting very excited.

'Yeah, it will be, I know growing up in a muggle orphanage I had no idea what I was until I got a visit from Professor McGonagall. It would have made it so much better if I grew up knowing the whole time.' Katie said and everyone apart from Charlie looked at her stunned.

'You were an orphan Katie?' Harry said to her.

'Yeah, my parents died in the first war with you-know-who, someone left me on the orphanage steps when I was just a couple of years old.'

'I'm so sorry Katie, I had no idea.' Ginny said.

'That's okay, I'm used to it now and that's why I want to get this fund raising to get the wizarding orphanage built.

Harry nudged Ginny and she nodded. 'I'll be right back.' Harry said and got up and left the room.

'What's he up to Ginny?' asked Charlie.

'You'll see,' Ginny said smiling at all of them.

Harry came back into the room and sat back down and handed Katie a piece of parchment. Katie looked at him as she took it. She opened it and gasped dropping it on her lap.

'What Katie, what is it?' Charlie said looking at Katie's shocked face. He turned to Harry. 'Harry, what did you give her?'

Harry picked up the parchment that Katie dropped and handed it to Charlie.

Charlie read it and looked up in amazement. 'You're starting off the fund with 5 million galleons,' Charlie said looking at Harry then back to Katie and saw tears running down her cheeks. 'Katie, are you alright, baby, come on, say something.' Charlie said in a quiet soothing voice.

'I…I don't know what to say,' Katie got up and threw herself at Harry hugging him tightly. 'Oh Harry, thank you, thank you,' she got up and looked at Harry. 'Sorry about that.' she said sheepishly, 'But are you sure about this, that's a lot of money.'

'I'm absolutely sure Katie, and we can afford it, and I can't think of a better thing for our money to go to,' he said looking at Ginny as she smiled at him.

'Thank you both so much, this is almost the whole amount to get it started.' Katie broke down in tears again, Charlie stood up and pulled her into his arms then sat down with Katie on his lap.

'Harry that was so generous,' Hermione said and she also had tears in her eyes.

'Yeah, Harry, it was.' Ron said

'It's for a good cause, like I said to Charlie, I sometimes wish I was brought up in an orphanage but a wizarding one would have been a hell of a lot better. So I can't think of anything better, and that's why I want to help.' Harry looked at Ginny. 'Sorry Gin, we want to help.

Everyone sat around talking about the fund raiser and the concert and just enjoyed being with family and friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

After everyone had finished an enjoyable dinner, Harry took Ron and Hermione out to the shed to show how he had set it up.

'Harry where did you get the piano?' Hermione said looking over at the beautiful grand piano.

'It was my mothers, I brought it from the house,' Harry said, Ginny nudged him, and he nodded.

Harry went and sat down at it and started playing, Ginny, Ron and Hermione walked closer as Harry played and sang, Charlie and Katie had come in too and stood next to the others mesmerized. When Harry looked up, he saw them all staring at him in shock.

'What?' Harry saw all the girls had tears running down their faces and even Ron and Charlie looked moved.

'That's was so beautiful Harry,' Hermione said choking back her sobs.

'I never heard that before Harry,' Ginny said as she walked over and stood next to him.

'I found the music sheets here,' Harry stood and opened the stool, there were stacks of music inside the seat. 'They must have been my mothers.' Harry said looking sadly down at the sheets of music.

Ginny pulled Harry into her arms and held him, they didn't hear the others leave the shed and go back into the house.

The four of them sat down still looking amazed. 'Did you hear that, Harry's voice is…I've heard him sing and I've rehearsed with him, but that was amazing,' Katie said looking at Charlie.

'I know what you mean, I've hear him sing to Ginny all the time, and I've never heard him sing like that.' Charlie said.

'He really should do it professionally, he would be one major superstar.' Katie said.

'That's there is the problem, Katie, Harry never liked being the centre of attention, he hates people looking at him.' Hermione said knowing exactly what Katie mean, but also knowing Harry and how he felt.

'Yeah, he doesn't. He's never liked any sort of attention.' Ron said.

'Then why did he do the benefit then?' Katie asked.

'Well, Harry likes to help and he thought that would be a good way to raise money for the school fund, and he was willing to put himself out there to raise as much as he could. He still feels responsible for everyone that lost their lives because of Voldemort.' Hermione said.

Harry and Ginny walked back in. 'We wondered where you disappeared too,' Ginny said, as Harry led her to the couch and pulled her down on his lap, holding her tight.

'We thought you might want to be alone for a while.' Charlie said looking at Harry and saw his eyes were red. 'Are you alright Harry?'

'Yeah, I may not have known my parents, but having some of my parents things here, I just feel closer to them.' Harry said looking at Charlie, then he noticed Katie's face. He jerked his head towards her for Charlie to see.

Charlie turned to Katie and saw the pain on her face, he didn't say anything, he just picked her up and took her into the bedroom. When he closed the door he put her down on the bed and knelt in front of her, holding her face.

'Baby, what's wrong?'

She didn't say anything just threw her arms around Charlie and started crying hard. Charlie had no idea what was wrong so he just held her, trying to soothe her as he rubbed her back.

'Shhh, baby, everything's alright, come on, tell me why you're upset?' Charlie said, but when Katie didn't say anything he lifted her up and lay down with her in his arms, holding her tightly to wait out her tears.

When her tears stopped and her sobs eased she looked at Charlie. 'I'm sorry, it's just listening to what Harry said about his parents, I don't even know who my parents were, not their names, nothing.' she had tears coming to her eyes again.

'Shhh, it's alright Katie,' something Katie said made Charlie look at her. 'What do you mean you didn't know their names, you knew they were O'Connell didn't you?'

'No,' she sniffed. 'they gave me that last name at the orphanage, all they knew there was my first name, because they said I told them that's was what my name was.'

'Oh baby, I'm sorry, have you tried to find out?'

'No, I didn't know where to start, and I've just been working so I could live and feed myself. I never really had the time to look into it.'

'Would you like to start looking now, I could help if you want me too.'

Katie looked up at him, tears still leaking from her eyes. 'You would do that Charlie, you would help me look for information about them.'

'Of course I will, I'll do anything to help you and to put a smile back on that beautiful face, now come on, cheer up, with us working together, we'll find out something about them.'

She threw her arms back around Charlie, pushing back onto his back and kissing him passionately. She slowly climbed on top of him, still kissing him fiercely and hungrily. Charlie's hand had started to wander down her back and gripped her backside, it pushed her onto him harder and he groaned. Charlie reached up and started pulling her top off of her and he only broke the kiss while her top came over her head. Then he had one hand at her jeans button and the other undoing her bra, her bra came off and her jeans were undone

Katie stopped kissing him and stood up pulling her jeans and undies off and undid Charlie's jean and pulled them down and off along with his undies, shoes, and socks.

Charlie pulled his top off then pulled Katie back on top of him. She lowered herself onto him and went back to kissing him fiercely. They moved with each other for a while then Charlie pulled her off of him and flipped her onto her back, and his mouth lowered over her breast, as his hand moved down to her wetness. He inserted a finger, heard her groan loudly, which made him smiled but his mouth never left her breasts knowing the others out in the living room would hear them, but he didn't care, neither of them cared. As he moved his finger out of her, he moved, kissing down her small but beautiful body, he got to her heat and put his mouth over her, sucking and licking until her moans and calling his name got very loud, her body spasmed as her climax hit, then he moved over Katie and slowly entered her watching her every expression, he started to move slowly at first, then got faster and harder. She was calling his name over and over and again very loudly and that turned Charlie on more as he moved still faster until they both groaned loudly and Charlie collapsed on top of her panting heavily.

'Could you keep it down in there,' Ron yelled from the other room. Then Charlie and Katie heard Hermione have a go at Ron with Harry and Ginny laughing loudly.

'Well, that was amazing,' Katie said panting heavily.

'I know what you mean, baby, that was fantastic, but I don't think Ron enjoyed it.' Charlie started laughing and couldn't stop, then Katie joined him. They were both laughing so hard they could hardly breathe.

'You know,' said Charlie taking short panting breaths, 'When we move into our place we can be as loud as we want and I definitely intend to be,' he slowly got up and stared down at Katie. 'Let's get dress and go see Ron and Hermione before they leave.' she nodded and they both put their clothes back on, Charlie kissed her once more then walked out of the room back into the sitting room and sat down.

Ron was glaring at Charlie as Hermione nudged him. Harry and Ginny were still giggling while she still sat on his lap.

'What?' Charlie asked looking at Ron, and Harry and Ginny broke into fits of laughter again.

'You could have kept it down a bit don't you think,' Ron said scowling at his brother.

'No, I don't think so Ron, when I make love to my fiancée I put my whole self into it, that includes my voice, and so does Katie, don't you baby,' Charlie said looking at her then kissing her fiercely again.

'That is something I don't want to know about anybody's sex life,' Ron said, but a small smile appeared on his face.

'I think you've got the right idea Charlie,' Harry said looking at Ginny.

'You can't talk, when you two go at it the whole house starts to shake, and not knowing where you're going at it.' Charlie turned to Ron and Hermione. 'I've walked in on them so many times all over the house, you wouldn't believe it.' Charlie said then smiled at Harry and Ginny.

'Charlie, that's our sister you're talking about,' Ron said back to glaring at him.

'And she's Harry's wife Ron, remember that. They can do what they want in their own home.' Hermione said.

'Thank you Hermione,' Ginny said smiling at Ron as she looked at him. 'That is right my brother, I'm Harry's wife and what we do in our own home is nobody's business, even if they do hear us or see us occasionally.' she looked back at Harry, 'Right sweetheart?' Harry nodded and pulled her into him and kissed her fiercely.

'Alright, can we cut the sex talk out please? I still don't want to hear about my brother and especially my sister's sex lives.'

'Alright Ron, we were just kidding around, how about some tea,' everyone nodded. 'Kreacher,' Harry called and the house elf appeared.

'What is my master's wish for Kreacher,' the elf bowed.

'You could bring us all some tea please Kreacher.'

'Of course Master Harry, Kreacher will be right back,' and he trotted into the kitchen.

'Katie got a bit of a surprise today Harry, when Kreacher called her Mistress Katie.' Charlie said smiling at Harry.

'Oh, yeah I forgot about that, takes some getting used to doesn't it?' Harry said watching Katie.

'It was so strange but Charlie explained about elf law and because Charlie and I are engaged, but still.'

'Why would Kreacher call Katie that Harry?' Hermione asked.

Harry saw the look on Hermione's face and knew she didn't like the idea of elf ownership. 'I just forgot to mention it, when I was drinking and Charlie was helping I had Kreacher obey him with whatever Charlie asked, so he could keep Kreacher from getting me anymore to drink, and to get him to get rid of all the bottles I had hidden around the place, so he calls Charlie Master Charlie now, and like Katie said there engaged so that makes her Mistress Katie.'

'Maybe you should tell him not to now Harry, I don't need to worry anymore about you drinking.' Charlie said looking seriously at Harry.

'I'll leave it for now, since your living here it just makes it easier.' Harry said.

'Oh we forgot to tell you,' Charlie said the smiled at Katie. 'We bought a house today, it'll be ready to move into in just over a month.'

'Wow, that's great, but you know you didn't have to rush, you can stay as long as you like.' Harry said and Ginny nodded next to him.

'Yeah I know, and I appreciate that, really. But I think it's time and with us getting married, so we found this beautiful place and bought it today.' Charlie said smiling at Katie.

'Where is it Charlie, where are you going to live?' Ginny asked her brother.

Charlie smiled at Katie. 'Right here in Godric's Hollow, I saw this house one day walking and fell in love with it and when I showed Katie today, she did as well.'

'That's fantastic, we're all going to be neighbours,' Hermione said, 'Well when we're home that is, we've hardly spend any time in our place, have we Ron?'

'No, with the shop and Hogwarts, we don't get to be there that much.' Ron sounded a little resentful of that.

They all sat talking about Charlie's house, he described it with help from Katie and said they'd let everyone know when they set a date and that they were planning on telling Arthur and Molly tomorrow night when they come to dinner. They all enjoyed being together and knew that times like these wouldn't always come so easy once everyone went back to the own lives.

The next morning Harry woke excitedly, he saw Ginny asleep on her stomach and leaned down and kissed her on the back of the neck, then hoped out of bed and headed for the shower. He was standing under the water with his eyes closed enjoying it on his body when Ginny stepped in and wrapped her arms around him, kissing her way down his body. She never ceased to surprise Harry with some of the things she did to him and the way she made him feel. He stood there enjoying the feel of her mouth when she stopped and stood up, Harry kissed her fiercely and picked her up and put her up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist giving him full access, he immediately accommodated her as he entered her very slowly. They watched each other as their rhythm built up getting faster and faster. Ginny started groaning loudly, wanting more. They kept going until they felt the release. Harry kept hold of her and buried his face in her hair.

'That's was a great way to wake up, I might skip the morning shower from now on and have that instead.' Ginny said.

'You wish is my command, my lady,' Harry said and kissed her hungrily again. 'But yeah, that was fantastic,' they waited till their breathing got back to normal and washed each other than got out and dried off, they both walked back into the bedroom to get dressed, Ginny had been bending over picking up her clothes from the floor when she felt Harry's hunger and wanting.

Ginny walked back over to him, 'Harry, I can feel what you want remember,' she pulled him to her, looking up into his eyes.

'Sorry Gin, when you bent over like that, with nothing on, my mind just froze on that picture.'

'Well then,' Ginny said and turned in his arms and rubbed herself up against him then went over to the bed, and crawled up onto it facing away from Harry. 'Why don't you do what you mind is telling you to do.' Ginny looked over her shoulder at Harry and saw his arousal.

Harry gulped then slowly walked over and got up behind her on the bed, he put his hands around her breasts and pulled her up against him, kissing her neck from behind, then he pushed her back down and moved down between her legs and put his mouth over her, she instantly opened further, moaning loudly. Her body was jerking with the feel of Harry's tongue, she climaxed quickly and Harry came back up behind her, entering her slowly, then instantly they got faster as they couldn't hold it much longer. The moved together in this new way faster and faster until they both groaned loudly as they came. Ginny lowered herself onto the bed with Harry going with her. He stayed lying on top of her kissing her back.

'You are definitely full of surprises Mrs. Potter,' Harry said gently rubbing down her back. He slowly moved and lay on his back and Ginny turned over and cuddled him.

'I'm glad, and I hope I can always surprise you Mr. Potter.'

'I have no doubt you will sweetheart. Even though I'd love to stay here I've got to get up, the band will be here early so we can sit and talk about some songs we want to include.'

'Go on, get dressed, I'll be down in a moment.' Harry nodded got up off the bed and dressed and headed down stairs. Ginny could feel his excitement, he said he never wanted to do this for a profession but he always gets excited when he knows he's going to play with the Phoenix Flames. She might just have to discuss it with him and see what he says.'

Harry was eating breakfast when Katie, Liam, John and Patrick walked in. 'Hey, good to see you again, you want breakfast?' they all nodded and came and sat down. 'Kreacher, could you get them some breakfast please?'

'Of course Master Harry, I'll get it now.' he bowed and went to prepare more food.

'Katie told us you want to join us in the fund raising Harry and how much you already gave, I've got to say you are definitely full of surprises.' Liam said pouring himself a cup of tea

'Like I told Katie, it's something I feel very strongly about and I could afford it, so with that and what gets raised I'd say that it's off to a good start.'

'We really appreciate that Harry, most of us are orphans so we really wanted this to raise a lot of money and if you don't mind my saying, having Harry Potter perform will definitely raise a lot.' Patrick said.

Harry looked surprised at what Patrick had said. 'I'm the only one that wasn't an orphan Harry,' said Liam 'But we're all family now, and I include you and Ginny in that as well.'

'Thanks, since I am technically an orphan I suppose I fit in,' Harry said making the others laugh.

They all sat there talking and eating breakfast when Ginny and Charlie walked in. Harry pulled Ginny onto his lap and Katie stood up and Charlie sat pulling Katie onto his lap. Charlie gave Katie a very long passionate good morning kiss.

'Hey gorgeous, how's my beautiful fiancée this morning,' Liam, John and Patrick gasped.

'You're getting married,' Liam said looking from Charlie to Katie. 'You could have told us Katie.'

'I was waiting till we got here,' she stuck her tongue out at them and went back to kissing Charlie.

The three of them shook their heads and turned back to Harry while they waited for Katie and Charlie to finish.

'Ah Harry, Katie told us she heard you sing a new song yesterday and thought we might like to include it, will you play it for us, the way she was going on it must be good.'

'Sure, I don't mind,' Harry looked over at Katie and Charlie. 'Do you want to wait for them or do you want to come out now?'

'By the look of them two, we might as well head out now.' Liam said.

All but Charlie and Katie got up and walked out to the shed. Harry sat down at the piano and the three guys looked at each other than Harry. When he started playing and then sang the three looked exactly like the others did when Harry sang that for them. When he finished he looked up, and saw their faces, so he waited till someone said something.

'I told you didn't I?' said Katie as she and Charlie walked over to them.

'Yeah, but I had no idea, Harry that was amazing, you have got to put that on the album.' John said still in shock at the sound of Harry's voice.

'What album,' Harry said looking confused.

'We're doing an album to help raise more funds, all proceeds going to it, and if you sing that on it the album will sell millions.'

Harry looked at them then at Ginny not knowing what to think. 'Well, yeah, I suppose I could, I never intended to sing professionally but since it's to help raise more money, why not.'

'Well when Katie told us you wanted to join in we thought if you would, you could do 3 or 4 tracks on the album, that one you just sang, maybe one of your ballads and a couple of rock songs, what do you think Harry?' Liam said.

'Yeah, where would we do that, record the album I mean?'

'There's a studio we use sometimes, we've booked it for next week, once we decide what songs are going to be on it and those will also be done at the fund raiser.'

Everyone saw Harry looking very apprehensive, Charlie walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 'You're going to have to leave this place sooner or later especially for the concert Harry.'

'I know Charlie, it's just I'm really nervous about going out and people seeing me, I'm not looking forward to anyone asking how I am or how I'm coping, or showing me any sort of sympathy.'

Ginny walked up to him and sat on his lap. 'If you want to do this, I'll come with you if you want. I'm scared as well about going out, but with me, not everybody knows my face like they do you, so it will be hard, but we can handle this.' Ginny said keeping her arms around his neck.

'I just don't want anything to drive me to go back to drinking again, I won't do that again and if anyone says how sorry they are for our loss I might just lose it.' Harry said holding Ginny tightly.

'Harry, if you want I'll come with you too, I'll keep you away from it no matter what anyone has to say or does. I'll be there to make sure of it.' Charlie said gripping Harry's shoulder tighter.

Harry took a deep breath. 'Thanks Charlie, I think with you, both Ginny and me will get through it, at least the first time, it just might help.' Harry saw Liam, John and Patrick looking quizzically at him. 'I'm an alcoholic and it hasn't been that long since I stopped, I haven't left this place since I stopped, because of losing...' Harry's voice caught in his throat.

'Harry and Ginny lost their baby they were expecting, and it caused Harry drinking to get a lot worse,' said Charlie, still holding Harry and he put a hand on Ginny's shoulder as well.

'Sorry Harry, I didn't know, listen if you want to get all the equipment, we could do it here?' Liam said sadly.

Harry looked from Ginny to Charlie and saw Charlie giving him a look. 'No it's alright Liam, Charlie's right, I've got to leave here sooner or later. If Ginny and I are together and Charlie is with us the first time, I'll be fine.'

'Good man Harry, you can do this,' said Charlie giving Harry's shoulder another squeeze then gave his sister a kiss on the cheek, then went back over to Katie. 'I'm going to leave you to your music but I'll be inside when you have a break, and I might just come in later to listen and watch.' he picked Katie up and kissed her passionately again, then lowered her and walked back into the house.

'I'm going inside too, I'll see you later sweetheart,' Ginny said kissing Harry then getting up off his lap and following Charlie back inside.

Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table when Ginny walked in and joined him. 'I am so grateful to you Charlie, Harry does need to get out, I know I need to as well, but Harry feels so scared about getting too stressed or angry with something someone might say, that he might start drinking again. He really doesn't want to do that again.'

'I know Ginny, I've been there. It will be hard if something does happen, or someone decided to say the wrong thing, but hopefully he will be alright and I'll be there to help.' Charlie sat thinking then decided to talk to Ginny. 'Ginny, can I ask you to help me with something?'

'Of course Charlie, I'd do anything for you, you know that.'

'Well, it's for Katie really, when she got upset last night and I took him into the bedroom, she told me that she doesn't know anything about her parents, she doesn't even know their names. O'Connell was the name the orphanage gave her, they only knew her first name, Katie.'

'Oh Charlie, that must be so hard on her, not knowing anything. I know Harry never knew his parents but he knows all about them and he's able to have some of their stuff, as well as pictures he's got of them. Poor Katie has nothing, I'll help anyway I can.'

'Thanks Gin, I thought I'd go to the orphanage and see if I can get any information, like who might have dropped her off, maybe they might know where she was found, it might be a place to start. I thought you might be able to get as much information about what babies were born that year. We might be able to narrow down who her parents might be by elimination some of them. I know it's a long shot but you should have seen her face, it was heartbreaking.

'Anything Charlie, I've come to care for Katie very much, and she makes you happy. She's family, and we help family.' she got up and stood behind him putting her arms around him.

'Thanks sis, I really appreciate it, but will you be able to handle going out with me and doing this.' Charlie said gripping her arms that were around him.

'If I'm with you, yeah I'll be fine.' she kissed the top of his head and sat back down. 'I know it will be hard, just like Harry said, but we have too sooner or later, and if Harry has enough courage to do it, then I can do it as well.'

They sat discussing everything they could think of that they might be able to do to track down any sort of information on Katie's parents. Charlie wrote down Katie's birthdate, where the orphanage is and anything else he could think of. They decided to go tomorrow and start looking and hopefully find something to tell Katie.

Charlie and Ginny sat at the table for hours going through everything, when they realised the time.

'Why don't we go get them to come in to eat, it's past lunch time, they must be hungry. I'll get Kreacher to prepare some for everyone.' Ginny said.

'Okay, let me put this stuff way, I don't want to get Katie's hopes up, in case we don't find anything.' Ginny nodded and Charlie walked into his room, putting the papers into his desk. He met Ginny back in the kitchen and they walked out into the shed. The five of them were playing so Ginny and Charlie stood back listening to them. Harry and each of the band one made a few suggestions then try them out until they had the song just the way they all wanted it.

When they finished, Charlie walked over to Katie and picked her up. 'It's lunch time everyone, time to eat.' he leaned down and kissed Katie fiercely. When they finished they noticed everyone else was gone. 'Will you look at that, we're alone.'

'Let's take advantage of it while we can,' Katie said and led Charlie over to the couch. She pushed him back onto it, and sat straddling him, just slightly off his groin. Katie undid his jeans and pulled him free, playing with him as she felt him get bigger. Charlie grabbed her and put his hands under her dress and felt she wasn't wearing any knickers. He looked up at her in surprise. 'I wanted to be ready, at a moment's notice, and they just get in the way.' she kept playing until he was rock hard and then lowered herself onto him. They started slow, with Katie lifting up and down, but it wasn't long before their movements got faster as they moaning louder, and calling out each other's names. It went on for a long time until they both were very satisfied.

Charlie held her tightly for the longest time. 'You have made me very happy baby and I can't wait for you to be my wife.' he kissed her fiercely. 'You know, we're going to have to start making some decisions on the wedding soon, like a date, and the quicker the better as far as I'm concerned.'

'Why don't we talk tonight after dinner, go through some dates, where we might like to get married because I can't wait to be Mrs. Katie Weasley.' Katie said kissing his neck then sucked it very hard giving it nips with her teeth.

Charlie groaned again as he felt himself growing while he was still inside of her. Her teeth bit harder as he gripped her tighter.

'Hmmm, what you do to me,' Charlie said losing control very quickly. They started moving together, enjoying the feeling they were enticing each other, when their loud moans started again. They finished and Katie lay against Charlie's chest as they both tried to bring their breathing back under control. 'Don't you think we should go and eat before they come back in.' Charlie said still breathing heavily.

'Alright,' Katie said and she slowly pulled herself off of him, Charlie closed his eyes at the feelings she sent through his body. Katie stood up and looked down at him. 'That is a beautiful sight.' she said looking at his arousal.

Charlie shook his head and stood up, fixing himself up. 'You are going to kill me woman,' Charlie said, picking her up and threw her over his shoulder and she giggled as he walked into the house.

They walked into the kitchen and Charlie sat down putting Katie on his lap. Everyone smiled at them, then started talking and eating again. Katie picked up some meat from her plate and feed it to Charlie, her finger lingering in his mouth then Charlie closed his mouth over her finger sucking it as she pulled it slowly out.

Patrick leaned over to Harry. 'Do you they ever stop,' Harry shook his head. 'How do you put up with that going on all the time.'

'Well,' Harry looked at Ginny and she sent her feelings of wanting to him, Harry gulped feeling himself getting very turned on. 'We're just as bad,' Harry said standing up and picking Ginny up and they walked up the stairs disappearing.

Patrick looked over at Liam and John, shaking his head. 'I don't know how anyone gets anything done around here. All everyone does is shag.' the three of them went back to eating and deciding on what song they were going to do next.

Charlie and Ginny had visited the orphanage, and using a bit of magic was able to copy Katie's file to take home and study it. They thought they'd do it when they were all rehearsing again.

Over the next few days Harry and the Phoenix Flames had got six new songs down perfect, including three that Harry will do on the album.

'Tomorrow we go record the first lot of songs, we can meet up at the Leaky Cauldron at 10 if that's fine with everyone?' everyone nodded but Harry looked very apprehensive. 'That okay with you Harry?' Liam asked seeing the look on Harry's face.

Harry took a deep breath, 'Yeah, that'll be fine Liam.' he sat there thinking, if Ginny was going to be with him, he was worried that woman might confront Harry or say something to Ginny, and he could feel himself getting very angry.

'Harry, Harry, are you alright mate,' John said seeing the look on Harry's face. Charlie and Ginny had come in, they walked straight over to Harry.

'Harry sweetheart, are you alright?' Ginny asked putting her hand to his face.

Harry looked up at Ginny. 'Can you come inside with me for a moment, I need to have a word.' Harry stood up and waited for Ginny to take his hand. 'We'll be back in a bit.' he said to everyone and they walked back inside and Harry took Ginny straight into the library closing the door and leading them both to the couch.

'Harry, what's wrong, you're a white as a ghost,' Ginny said looking very worried at Harry and feeling his apprehension and fear.

'I have to tell you something before we head into town tomorrow to start recording. Charlie told me something the day he proposed to Katie.' Ginny nodded and Harry took a deep breath. 'I didn't want to mention it until I had to. I didn't want you getting upset again and this will definitely get you very upset and probably angry.' Ginny took her hand and put it to his face, he kissed her palm. 'Ginny, when Charlie and Katie went to Gringotts they went into the Leaky Cauldron and…' he took another deep breath trying to calm himself down so he could continue.

'It's okay Harry, just tell me, please.' Ginny said seeing that whatever Harry had to tell her was going to be very painful to her.

'Alright, when Charlie was in the Leaky Cauldron, that woman…the one I had in my room,' Harry felt and saw Ginny flinch, she pulled her hands out of his grasp and stood up. 'Ginny, please don't.'

'What about her Harry?' Ginny's voice was cold and hard.

'She went up to Charlie yelling at him, saying some things. I don't care Ginny, I just didn't want her to confront you. God I'm sorry for all this. I didn't want this to come up again.' Harry stood up in front of her, he took her face. 'Ginny look at me, please. It's over, and it will never happen again, you know that.'

Ginny looked at Harry and he saw the hurt on her face. 'Did you enjoy fucking her Harry, did you like it.'

'No,' Harry yelled. 'no I didn't, you know why I did it,' his voice still raised. 'Now please can we forget this and just put it behind us.'

'How am I supposed to put this behind us Harry, when she could be there whenever we go out.' Ginny yelled at Harry.

Charlie was sitting on the couch listening to Ginny and Harry yell at each other. Liam told Charlie what they had said to Harry and the way he looked before he took Ginny out, and Charlie thought he knew what they were going to talk about. He told the band to stay there and keep rehearsing, that he'd see if everything was alright. He thought he would listen and wait and see if he needed to step in, when Katie came in and sat down next to him. She didn't say anything just held his hand while they listened to Harry and Ginny fight.

'Will they be alright Charlie?' Katie said looking very worried.

'I don't know, that's why I'm listening, just to see if I can do anything.' Charlie said still looking towards the room where he knew Harry and his sister were.

The shouting got louder and some things Ginny said were harsh but Charlie understood what she's going through. Then he heard a loud thud that sounded like Harry punching the wall before he swore, then stormed past them and out the door.

'Oh, shit,' Charlie said, looking between where Harry just stormed off and the room where Ginny was. 'I'm going to go see if Ginny's alright, why don't you tell the guys that maybe they should leave for today and we'll see them tomorrow.' she nodded and Charlie got up and walked into library. He found Ginny lying down on the couch crying. He walked over and sat beside her, pulling her into his arms letting her cry. 'It's alright Gin, you got past this.' he kept holding her until her tears dried off, and her cries died away. 'Are you alright now Gin.'

'No, but I will be, it's just that it brought it all back, how hurt I felt about what he did. Ahhhhhhhh,' she stood up and started pacing around the room.

Charlie sat there watching her, letting her get out her frustrations. He saw the hole in the wall where Harry punched it and knew Harry's hand was probably a mess right now, but he decided to stay with his sister until she calmed down, then he would go see Harry. After a while, Ginny's pacing stopped and she looked at Charlie.

'You feel better now?' he asked her getting up and walking over to her.

'Yeah, I'm alright Charlie. I just don't want to talk to him at the moment, but could you go and see if he's okay, he must have hurt his hand again.'

Charlie put a hand to her face. 'Sure Gin, I'll be back soon.' he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room. Charlie walked into the sitting room and saw Katie sitting there. 'I'm going to go check on Harry, do you want to stay here in case Ginny might want a woman to talk to.' she nodded and Charlie went to her and kissed her, then walked out to find Harry.

Charlie found him sitting on the sand staring out at the water. 'Harry, are you alright?' Charlie asked sitting down next to him.

'Yeah Charlie, I'm fine. I had to tell her about what you said, about her confronting you in the Leaky cauldron. If we go through there tomorrow and she's there I didn't want Ginny to get a shock if she decided to do it again.' Harry got up and started pacing, then slammed his other fist into a tree. He looked down at his hands, they were both bleeding badly and he knew they were broken again, 'Great, that all I need right now.'

Charlie got up and looked at his hands. 'Come inside Harry, poppy left me some potions just in case you might need them.' Harry nodded and walked back to the house with Charlie. He took Harry straight into the kitchen and gave him the vials of potion. 'Now you know what Poppy said, if you keep doing that you're going to have some permanent damage. I think I should call her just to check your hands to make sure you haven't.' Charlie said to Harry, but Harry just sat there not saying anything. Charlie walked into the sitting room and saw Katie sitting there with Ginny. 'I'm going to get Poppy to get her to check Harry's hands again.' Charlie said walking over to the fireplace.

Katie saw Ginny looking towards the kitchen. 'Do you want to go in and talk to him Ginny?' she asked softly.

Ginny shook her head. 'Not right now, I can't, I'd just yell at him again.'

A few minutes later Poppy stepped into the room and Charlie pointed to the kitchen, she smiled at Ginny then went to see Harry.

'Let me see them Harry,' he lifted his hand and she took one looking at it and waved her wand then she looked at the other doing the same. 'Harry, I warned you about this.'

'I gave him the potions you left for him, but I still thought you needed to check.' Charlie said.

'Harry, what am I going to do with you? Well you are not going to be able to use them for a least a week, maybe two, if you do use them before that, they won't heal right. I'm leaving some more potions for you. Have one every day for a week, then I'll come back and check on them.' she shook her head as Harry didn't even look up.

'Thanks Poppy,' Harry sighed, then he got up and walked out into his shed.

'What happened this time?' Poppy asked Charlie.

'Just an argument poppy, nothing to serious,' Charlie said looking towards where Harry went.

'Well I might as well see Ginny while I'm here.' Poppy said and walked back into the sitting room and she sat next to Ginny. She saw Katie. 'Hello Miss O'Connell, it's been a long time.'

'Yes it has Madame Pomfrey, it's nice to see you again.' Katie said. 'I'll let you talk to Ginny.' she nodded and got up and went over to Charlie.

'How is he Poppy, is he's hands going to be alright?' Ginny said.

'They will be but this time it's going to be a while before he could use them properly again, I've told him he can't use them for at least a week, maybe two. He really needs to stop doing that Ginny, I don't think he's hands will handle too much more damage.'

'I know, we had a fight, he punched the wall again and stormed out. I'll try to keep him from doing it again.'

'Anyway, since I'm here, how are you doing?'

While Poppy and Ginny sat talking, Charlie took Katie into the kitchen. 'How's Harry's hands Charlie?' she asked him.

'Well he's damaged them again, and it's going to take time to heal this time, so I don't think he's going to be able to play as you rehearse for a while. Will that hurt your rehearsals?'

'Not really, I mean he can still sing, and I can back him on the piano, so it won't be too bad. What happened Charlie, Ginny wouldn't say?'

Charlie pulled her up and sat her down on his lap. 'Harry told Ginny about that woman that confronted me in the Leaky Cauldron. He thought she would be better prepared if he mentioned it just in case she was there tomorrow when we pass through.'

'No wonder Ginny's upset, is there anything we can do?' Katie said snuggling into Charlie.

'No, we just have to be here in case they need to talk. They'll work it out, don't worry,' he pulled Katie's face up and started kissing her very passionately. They heard a cough from behind them, they looked around. 'Sorry Poppy.' Charlie lifted Katie off his lap and standing up.

'That's fine Charlie, and I see you're with the lovely Miss O'Connell here.' Poppy smiled.

'Not only with, Poppy, but engaged,' Charlie said lifting Katie's hand.

Poppy looked very surprised, then walked over to them. 'That is wonderful Charlie, you too Katie.' she hugged them both. 'Now I better get back to Hogwarts, please try and keep Harry from hitting anything again.'

'I'll try Poppy, but you know what he's temper is like, especially when he thinks something or someone will hurt Ginny.'

'Yes, I'm all too aware. Just see what you can do, well I have to go.' she nodded to them and went back to the fireplace.

After she left, Katie turned to Charlie again. 'Do you want to go and check on Harry again Charlie, just to see how he is.'

'Okay, I'll be back.' he kissed her and walked to the shed and saw Harry sitting at the piano, staring down at him, 'Harry, you doing okay mate?'

'Yeah Charlie, I just realised that I won't be able to play for a while.'

'You need to stop doing that Harry, I know when you're mad you want to hit and a wall is better than anything else, but you have to stop it. Poppy is really worried that if you keep going to going to damage them, permanently Harry. You like to play don't you?' Harry nodded. 'Well if you keep going you won't be able to anymore, so cut it out.' Charlie snapped angrily.

Harry looked up at him. 'I know Charlie, but she just wouldn't listen to me.' Harry's anger was getting to him again but this time he started to pace. 'I know she's hurt about it and she also knows I didn't mean it.'

'Harry, I'm worried, are you alright?' Charlie asked looking at Harry as he paced.

'Yeah, I'm not going to have a drink, I won't do that again.'

'That's all I needed to hear,' Ginny said standing in the doorway.

Harry turned and saw her standing there with tears flowing down her face. Harry walked over to her and she threw her arms around him holding him tightly.

Charlie slipped out of the room and went into the sitting room with Katie. 'How are they?'

'Their fine,' he smiled at her, Charlie heard the door close to the shed. 'Their better than fine, they're going to make it,' he had a worried look on his face.

'You still look worried, what about?'

'I'm worried about tomorrow, if she happens to be there, how Ginny will handle it. I might get Mark and William to come with us, they will be able to keep everyone away from Harry and Ginny,' he saw the quizzical look on Katie's face, 'There the two aurors who were assigned here for a while, when Harry and Ginny first lost the baby. Kingsley didn't want anyone coming here to upset them, and they came to care for Harry and Ginny while they were here.'

'That might be a good idea Charlie, I didn't know Harry had a temper like that, but I would hate to see what he might do if Ginny got upset.'

'Yeah, that's one of the things I'm worried about too, I think I will contact Kingsley, I'll be right back.' Charlie got up and went to the fireplace.

Katie watched him speaking, then he came back over to her. 'He's going to have Mark and William come here to escort us in. They will be here at 9:30 in the morning.' Charlie felt instantly better.' 'I know they won't be able to stop Harry if he gets angry, but at least they can keep people away, aurors are very imposing people.'

'What do you mean they wouldn't be able to stop Harry, their aurors.'

Charlie looked at her and smiled. 'You remember when I told you about the night in the great hall, when Harry grabbed that girl,' Katie nodded, 'Well two aurors tried to make him let her go, he just waved his hand and sent them flying. Harry is very powerful Katie, and if he thinks someone will hurt Ginny, he will use that power.' he bent his head and kissed her, 'It'll be fine, Mark and William know all about Harry, and with all of us as well, we'll keep him under control.'

'I wouldn't like to see anyone get hurt Charlie.'

'No one will, Harry won't hurt any of us, he protect us if need be and that's all.' Charlie smiled at her. 'Come on let's head into the bedroom for a while until dinner.' Katie nodded and Charlie swopped her up and carried her into his bedroom.

The next morning Charlie was sitting at the table eating breakfast with Katie, when William and Mark arrived.

'Morning Charlie,' they both said.

'Morning, William, Mark, thanks for doing this, I really appreciate it.' Charlie said getting up and shaking their hands.

'Not a problem Charlie, and who is this lovely lady you're sitting with?' Mark asked.

'Oh sorry, Mark, William, this is my fiancée Katie,' Charlie said then looked at Katie. 'Katie this is Mark and William, the two aurors I was telling you about.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you both,' Katie said shaking both their hands.

'Our pleasure,' they both said and sat down at the table with the two of them, Kreacher brought them over some tea bowing to the two aurors. 'Thanks Kreacher,' Mark said then turned to Charlie, 'Do you think there will be a problem Charlie?'

'I don't know, I'm hoping their won't be. Katie's band members are meeting us at the Leaky Cauldron, so I'm hoping if we surround Harry and Ginny, and hopefully with two aurors present will make everyone let us pass without a problem.'

'Well, let's hope that's enough.' William said drinking his tear.

Harry and Ginny walked into the kitchen and both stopped looking surprised at the two aurors.

'Not that I'm not glad to see you both, but what are you doing here?' Harry asked shaking both their hands.

'Charlie asked Kingsley to send us to escort to through the Leaky Cauldron, just in case.' Mark said looking at Harry, then Ginny. 'Morning Ginny, how are you this morning?'

'I'm fine Mark, and I really glad you're here, both of you.' she looked at Harry. 'We better eat before we get going.' Harry nodded and the both of them sat down and got some breakfast, talking to the aurors.

When everyone was finished, 'Everyone ready to go?' Charlie asked, everyone nodded, but he noticed that both Harry and Ginny looked a little apprehensive. 'Alright, let's move.'

They all left the house and made their way through the wards, they looked at each other than apparated to the laneway near the Leaky Cauldron, then made their way to the door, but Charlie stopped.

'Katie why don't you go get the others and bring them out here, the more we can surround Harry and Ginny the better.' she nodded and walked in. Charlie looked at Harry and Ginny and saw Harry had his arms around her, staring into her eyes. 'You'll be alright, no one will come near either of you.' Harry nodded but didn't look away from Ginny. Katie and the three members of the Phoenix Flames came out. 'Hi, we want to keep Harry and Ginny out of view as much as possible, so if me and Katie go in with you and Harry and Ginny in the middle of us and the two aurors in the rear.' everyone nodded. Charlie turned back to Harry and Ginny. 'You ready?' they both nodded. 'Alright then, let's go.

The group walked in and instantly stepped around Harry and Ginny, they waved to Tom but kept heading towards the back. The woman got up and made her way straight for Harry. Charlie, Katie, Liam, John, Patrick, Mark and William all surrounded Harry and Ginny, with the two aurors in front standing there looking menacing.

The woman looked at everyone. 'I'd like to speak with Harry if you don't mind.'

'Well I do mind,' Ginny said and stepped towards her, through the two aurors.

Harry went to go to her but Charlie put a hand on his shoulder. 'Let her do this Harry,' Harry nodded, but they both looked worried.

'This has nothing to do with you, this is between me and Harry,' the woman said. 'Who are you anyway?'

'I'm Harry's wife,' Ginny said in a very calm voice, 'and you are going to stay away from him.'

'Like hell I am,' the woman said angrily.

'Yes you are, you bitch,' then Ginny punched her in the face and she fell backwards. Everyone standing around Harry looked shocked then started laughing. Harry went over to Ginny and pulled her into his arms.

'Are you alright, Gin?' Harry asked looking very worried.

'Yeah, I'm fine Harry, well my hand hurts, but apart from that I'm fine. Now I know why you punch walls when you get angry, it makes you feel better.' she smiled at Harry.

Harry picked up her hand and kissed it, then pulled her face towards him and kissed her very tenderly.

'You are the most wonderful person I've ever known, do you know that Mrs. Potter, and I love you so much.' Ginny wrapped her arms around his and pulled him to her kissing him fiercely.

Tom had come over and dragged the woman out telling her she was not welcome anymore. Then came back and he waited until Ginny and Harry were finished before speaking to them.

'I'm sorry about that Harry, Ginny, I didn't see her there or I would have got her out long ago.'

'It's not a problem Tom, my wife took care of her,' Harry said proudly looking at his wife. 'Well we better get going,' Harry shook Tom's hand and everyone made their way through the pub and out into Diagon Alley.

Charlie noticed that Harry and Ginny were both smiling at each other as they walked along with everyone. He knew now with absolute confidence, that they will be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The day after Harry's first recording, everyone was excitedly talking about the offer the producer had offered Harry. He wanted to record a whole album with Harry, to be released later in the year.

'Like I told Ginny, I never thought of doing it professionally, it was just something I liked to do.' Harry looked around at everyone.

'Think about it Harry, that's all. Even if you don't need the money, you could donate it if you wanted.' Liam said.

'Alright, I'll think about it,' Harry said and they all started talking about the fund raiser.

That evening after the others had left, Harry, Ginny, Charlie and Katie were sitting down to dinner discussing some of the plans for the wedding.

'Ginny, I was wondering if I could ask you something?' asked Katie nervously.

'Of course you can Katie, what's up?' Ginny said looking at her new friend.

'Well, I was wondering if you would be my maid of honour?'

'Me, you want me to be your maid of honour, oh Katie, of course I will,' Ginny stood up and hugged Katie.

'I know we haven't know each other for that long, but you've become my closest friend.'

Harry and Charlie looked at their woman with smiles on their faces.

'Now we have to work on our dresses, when can we go have a look?' Katie asked Ginny.

'Well, when is your next day off from rehearsing, we can go then if you want to.' Ginny suggested.

'That will be great, thanks Ginny

'Harry,' Charlie said looking at him. 'Will you be my best man mate?'

Harry looked at Charlie in surprise, 'Me, I always thought you'd probably get Bill.'

'I always thought that too, but I've come to think of you as my closest friend Harry, we've been through a lot together and it wouldn't feel right with anyone else.' Charlie said.

Harry got up and hugged Charlie. 'I would be honoured Charlie, I really would.'

'And one more thing Harry, could you sing for us at the wedding, the one we dance to?' Katie asked him.

'You know I will, we'll go through some songs and you can tell me which one you want.' Harry smiled at his soon-to-be sister-in-law.

The four of them had gone over some of the preparations, things either of them wanted and not wanted. They had started writing down who would be on the guest list, of course a lot of friends of Charlie's from Romania, and some of Katie's that she had from the orphanage that she kept in touch with. They discussed everything until they all drifted off to bed.

That night when Harry and Ginny were in bed after making love, they had talked about the offer. 'Harry, you are always happy when you sing, I don't see why you don't want to do it.'

'I'm just not sure I want that as my life Gin. Yeah I enjoy singing and playing, but to do it professionally, I just don't know.'

They both drifted off to sleep with the offer in their minds, still holding each other tightly.

Charlie woke the following day, feeling that everything was finely started to fall into place. They had a date for the wedding and it was going to be held at the Burrow. Ginny was going to be Katie's maid of honour and Harry was the best man. Charlie had really wanted Harry as best man, and he was so glad he agreed. He also told his mother he was going to get it catered, she wasn't too happy about it but he told her he wanted his mother to enjoy the wedding, not worrying about the food. She had finally agreed, and all the other arrangements had been discussed, now they just had to get to them.

Charlie looked down at Katie realising how happy he was that they had met. He hadn't been this happy his whole life, and couldn't wait until Katie and him moved into their own house. Katie had told him she didn't want to move in until after they were married, and Harry and Ginny agreed she could stay at their place until then. Charlie wasn't happy about her not moving in but he understood, she wanted to start her new life from the moment she married Charlie.

Charlie left her sleeping and went to have some breakfast. Harry was sitting at the table lost in his thoughts.

'Morning Harry,' Charlie said clapping him on the shoulder.

'Oh morning Charlie, I didn't hear you come in.'

'Harry, everything alright mate?'

'Yeah, Charlie, Ginny and I talked for a long time last night about the offer, she thinks I should do it, but I just don't know.'

'Let me ask you something seriously Harry.'

'Sure, ask me anything.'

'You enjoy singing, don't you?'

'Yeah, you know I do.'

'You enjoy playing, don't you?'

'Yeah, it keeps me calm. When I'm upset and always makes me feel better.'

'Well, I don't see the problem Harry, your good, really good. You should use that and your name, imagine how much you're albums would make and you can donate it to anything you want. I see your face when you sing Harry, it's peaceful, you look happy. That there says to me that you are meant to do this.'

'Ah, thanks Charlie, Ginny said a lot of that same stuff to me last night and you both make a lot of sense. But you know me, I don't like the spotlight and if this album does do well, I'll have to perform at lot more. Don't get me wrong I love performing just not being the centre of attention.'

'Yeah I know Harry, but this is a different sort of attention that you're used to.' Harry looked quizzical at him. 'Before you had people staring and talking about you because you were, what were some of the names, oh yeah, the boy who lived, the chosen one, undesirable number one, the saviour of the wizarding world. If you do this, you'll just be Harry Potter, singer extraordinaire.' Charlie chuckled at the scowl that came to Harry's face. 'It will be different Harry, and you said yourself that even though you enjoyed teaching, you can't go back to that and you didn't want to be an auror anymore, because you have fought enough dark wizards to last a lifetime. So you can either become a hermit and stay home all the time, or get your arse into that recording studio and do something with that great voice you've got.'

'That's pretty much what I said to him.' Ginny said coming up behind them. She bent and kissed Charlie on the cheek, then sat on Harry's lap. 'I don't know if I convinced him though.'

'Well, let me ask you this Ginny, if I was performing and some girl throws herself at me on stage again, what will you do?'

Harry saw her scowling and he knew she wouldn't like it. 'Well, if you had protection to keep the girls off of you, then I think I'd be alright. I mean I wouldn't like it, but I know you come home to me, and I'll probably be there anyway and hex any girl that did that.'

'Now that's my sister, the one who bat bogey hex's people or just punches them out,' Charlie laughed, Harry scowled at him, until he heard Ginny break up laughing.

'You would be alright with it Ginny, if I did this, I mean really?' Harry said, and he could feel that she was happy for him to do this. 'You really want me to do it don't you, I can feel it Gin.' Ginny nodded and Harry's heart felt like it was going to burst. 'Mrs. Potter, you are the most amazing woman on this planet, you know that.' Harry kissed her fiercely and hungrily, until they heard voices coming from behind them.

'Are they still at it, doesn't anybody do anything else in this house apart from snog and shag.' Liam said as him, Patrick and John walked into the kitchen and sat down.

'I'm kissing my wife who happen to be the perfect woman, leave us alone.' Harry said and went back to kissing his wife.

'While their doing that, I'll go see if Katie's awake yet, I'll be back in a moment.' Charlie said getting up and walked into his room. Katie was still on her stomach, so Charlie walked over and sat down beside her. He ran his hand down her back, very slowly. She moaned as her body came awake, before her mind did. 'Baby, you awake,' Charlie said softly. She moaned again and rolled over and Charlie looked at her exposed breasts, feeling himself getting very aroused. 'Katie, the rest of the blokes are here to rehearse. Come on baby, wake up.'

Katie opened her eyes and looked up at Charlie. 'I love you, you know that.' Katie said and sat up wrapping her arms around him and pulling him towards her as she lay down again. 'Hhmmm, this is nice.' she said still half asleep.

'Katie, everyone is waiting for you to start rehearsal, we haven't got time for this. Come on, wake up.' Charlie laughed.

'Oh, alright, but I'd rather you wake me up.'

'I would love to baby, but their all out there waiting and then we have to get to planning the rest of the wedding, that is if you still want to marry me, that is.'

'Of course I do, okay, I'm awake, and almost up, tell them I'll be out in a moment. I need a shower to wake me properly.' she released Charlie and sat up, throwing her legs out of the bed, standing up and stretching and bending her body.

'Bloody hell, they can wait,' Charlie said and grabbed her and pulled her down on top of him, kissing her madly and running his hands all over her naked body. 'You did that deliberately didn't you,' Charlie said between kissing her.

'Uh huh,' she said and straddled him. 'But you could get your clothes off you know, I'm getting very hot here.' she said. Charlie flipped her onto her back and stood up, stripping his clothes off as fast as he could. He picked her up and took her into the bathroom and stood her in the shower while he turned the water on, then picked her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around him, letting him enter her.

'Oh, you finally made it, I was wondering what was taking so long, until we all heard it.' Liam said smirking at Charlie and Katie, everyone laughed.

'Alright let's get out and start to learn those last few songs,' John said and he went to get up.

'Hold on a minute will you, I'll like to say something,' Harry said looking around. 'I've decided to take the offer to make the album.'

'That's great Harry,' everyone shouted then started patting him on the back.

Harry looked at Ginny and saw she was smiling hugely and had tears in her eyes. Harry pulled her into her arms before turning back to everyone.

'But only if you blokes will back me, I've come to care about all of you and we play really well together, what do you say?'

Katie, Liam, John and Patrick all sat there stunned. 'You mean that Harry, you want us?' Liam said.

'Yeah, I do, so what do you say?'

'Wow, Harry, that will be so great, of course we will.' John said. 'What do you know, Harry Potter and the Phoenix Flames.' everyone burst out laughing.

Everyone went into to rehearse while Charlie and Ginny sat at the table with all the paperwork on Katie's orphanage.

'I think I've found who left Katie at the orphanage Ginny, look at this,' said Charlie pushing some parchments towards her. 'Do you want to come with me today and speak with them?'

'Yes I do, let's hope they can shed some light on who Katie is,' Ginny saw Charlie looking very hopeful. 'Don't get your hopes up yet Charlie, not until we speak with them. Come on, let's go tell them we're going out. Harry knows I'm helping with this, but what are you going to say to Katie?'

'I don't want to lie to her but I don't want to tell her anything until we have some information, so I thought I'd tell her I'm going to visit Bill or George, what do you think?'

'Yeah, that will work, we'll say we're going to see George and Ron at the shop while everyone here is rehearsing, and if we have time we can visit George and Ron.'

Ginny walked over to Harry and whispered in his ear, he nodded then kissed her fiercely. Charlie told Katie what he was doing and she threw her arms around Charlie kissing him for the longest time.

'When are they going to stop do you think?' Liam said standing and waiting to get back to rehearsing.

'We're leaving, you can play uninterrupted now,' Ginny said smiling at Harry as she and Charlie left the room. 'Come on Charlie, let's get going. Oh, do you want to put the rest of those away,' Ginny said pointing at all the parchment.

'Yeah, I'd better, I'll be back in a minute,' he said and took everything back into his room and locked it away in his desk, he came back and Ginny and him left.

They had apparated to a small pretty village, they made their way to the farm house with the people who had taken Katie to the orphanage. They went up to the main house and knocked on the door. A friendly elderly looking woman answered smiling.

'Hello, are you Mrs. Cronwell?' Charlie asked her.

'Yes I am young man, can I help you?'

'I hope so. My name is Charlie Weasley and this is my sister Ginny Potter,' then Charlie had gone over everything he knew about them taking Katie to the orphanage.

'Oh, I'm glad she's okay, I wanted to keep her, but I just couldn't afford to keep both of them, she was such a sweet little thing.'

'Both of them,' Ginny said.

'Yes, her brother, Karl, he was older than Katie and since we could only keep one, we thought he might be a great help on the farm for my husband. He loves it here and enjoys working alongside Billy, that's my husband.

'Does he remember he's sister, Mrs. Cronwell?' Charlie asked.

'Oh yes, he always speaks about her, wondering if she was alright and where she was. He thought of trying to find her but didn't want to disrupt her life if she was happy, he's such a nice young man.'

'Do you know what their last name was Mrs. Cronwell, you see, I'm marrying Katie very soon and she's never known who she really is.'

Mrs. Cronwell looked very uncomfortable and didn't look like she was going to answer.

'Please Mrs. Cronwell, could you tell us what you know?' Ginny said looking at her.

'Alright, but before I do,' she looked at Ginny, 'Would you mind me asking about your last name first.'

Ginny was surprised by the question and wondering what that had to do with this. 'I'm married to Harry Potter Mrs. Cronwell.'

'Okay, since everyone knows who Harry Potter is and you seem like nice people, I'll tell you. Their mother, Carol gave them to me to hide, because she didn't want their father's evilness near them, they were such sweet loving children and she knew he would turn them to be like him, she didn't want them influenced by him. That's why he killed her, he wanted to know where she had taken his children. She was able to keep her thoughts from him and he was never able to find out, thank god.'

Charlie and Ginny looked at each other wondering who Katie's father is. 'Who was their father Mrs. Cronwell?' Ginny said looking very apprehensive.

The old woman looked at them sadly and a little worried. 'You-know-who.' she said simply.

'What?' Ginny said standing up looking shocked, she looked back at Charlie and saw he had the same look on his face.

'We can't tell her, Ginny. We can't tell her that ever, it would destroy her.' Charlie said.

'If I may, Karl thinks his mother was my sister, and that she never told us who their father was, I never wanted him to know either, so I understand. If you would like to tell Katie the same thing, my husband and myself would tell her that we're her aunt and uncle.'

They sat discussing everything and decided to do just that. Charlie and Ginny left and apparated home, when they appeared in the deserted lane, Charlie had sat down heavily on the ground and put his head in his hands and he cried.

Ginny went to her brother and wrapped her arms around him, 'It's okay Charlie, I know this was a shock, but everything will be okay.' She held him until he's tears dried up. 'Are you alright Charlie?'

He slowly got to his feet, 'Yeah, I…I really don't know what to think at the moment.' Charlie walked over and stood at the side of the lane.

'We have the information we can tell her, that's all we can do, but Charlie you know I'm going to have to mention this to Harry. I can't keep something like this from him, not after everything, but he loves Katie, he won't think any less of her because of who her father was.'

'I know Gin, he has to be told, but can you let me do it while you take Katie somewhere. I don't want her accidentally overhearing this and Harry, this is going to be a shock for him and I know you'll need to be with him after, but let me, please.'

Ginny thought for a minute, she knew what Charlie was worried about. That this information might just be too much for Harry and he might slip.

'Alright Charlie, I'll take Katie to look at dresses this afternoon and let you talk to Harry. I know what you're worried about Charlie, I am too. I don't want anything to make Harry go back to drinking, talk to him very carefully, if you need me back in a hurry send me a patronus and I will come straight back.'

'Okay, let's head in, I want to wash up first, I don't want Katie to see that anything is wrong.' Ginny hugged Charlie tightly, then they walked through the wards and into the house. 'I'll be out in a moment,' Charlie said and went into his bathroom, washing his face and trying to make himself calm down. 'If ever there was a reason for a drink, it was this.' He knew the real reason he wanted to be the one to talk to Harry, first so he doesn't lose it and also so Harry could help him through this as well. He took a deep breath and put a smile on his face and walked out of his room.

'Let me tell Katie we're going to go shopping for her dress and I'm sure all the boys won't really mind, come on Charlie, put that smile back on your face until we leave.' Charlie nodded and they walked out to the shed.

Ginny walked straight over to Harry and kissed him while he was in the middle of playing, while Charlie did the same with Katie. Ginny turned to Katie.

'Katie we're going to go shopping for your dress, I'm sorry boys but I have to call it for today, we're running out of time and we need to get Katie fitted.' Ginny said as cheerfully as she could.

Harry looked at her with raised eyebrows, he knew something was upsetting Ginny but she just shook her head at him and mouthed "later" to him. He nodded.

'We still have a couple of songs to work through,' John said.

'I know but I really have to do it now, sorry, come on Katie, let's go.' Ginny said and went over and stood in front of her. 'Time will run out and you won't have a dress Katie, is that how you want to walk down the aisle to marry my brother.' She said dropping her lip at Katie.

Katie smiled at her, 'Alright, can we pick this up tomorrow. It won't hurt, so come on, what do you say?' she said to the rest of the members of her band.

'Alright, there's some things I've got to do anyway, so we'll call it a day.' Liam said and everyone started packing up their equipment, then said their goodbyes and headed out.

'I'll see you when you get back and make sure your dress is sexy, so I can rip it off you on the wedding night.' Charlie said picking Katie up and kissing her very passionately, putting all his love into it.

'You'll rip of anything I wear, even if it's a sack,' she kissed him back fiercely.

'You've got that right,' Charlie grinned.

'Come on you two, you can get to that later,' Ginny said standing there looking impatient.

Katie walked over to Ginny and they left, Harry instantly noticed Charlie's face change from smiles to apprehension. He walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

'Charlie, what's wrong mate, your white a sheet, come sit down.'

'Can we go outside Harry, I really need to talk to you but I'd like to be outside right now.'

'Come on,' Harry said and they left the shed and walked down to their chairs down under the large tree. 'Now what's going on Charlie, you're really starting to worry me, you don't look good at all.' Harry sat there watching Charlie as he tried to pull himself together. 'Charlie, talk to me, what's going on.'

Charlie took a deep breath. 'Alright, you know how Ginny's been helping me with trying to find out about Katie's background.' Harry nodded to him. 'Well, we found the people who had taken her to the orphanage.'

'That sounds like good news Charlie, but from your look I know it's not, keep going.'

'We spoke to this very nice lady, Mrs. Cronwell. She said she wanted to keep Katie, but couldn't afford to keep both, Harry. Katie has a brother, Karl, couple of years older than Katie.' Charlie stood up and started pacing.

'Well isn't that good for Katie Charlie, I don't see the problem.'

'God if ever there was a time when I need a drink, this would be it.'

Harry got up and stopped his pacing, 'Charlie, what's wrong?' Harry was really starting to worry now if Charlie was talking about having a drink. 'Just tell me and let me help.'

Charlie nodded. 'Mrs. Cronwell told Karl that his mother, Carol Bowlman was her sister, she wasn't. She took her two children to Mrs. Cronwell to hide them, to keep them safe and away from their father. She didn't want him to influence them. Karl doesn't know who his father was, and I don't want Katie to ever know either, it would destroy her if she found out, so please Harry, no matter what, you can never tell her, ever.'

Harry saw that Charlie looked frightened, and this made Harry apprehensive and he didn't know why. 'I won't tell her, don't worry, now who is her father Charlie?'

Charlie looked very seriously at Harry for the longest time then nodded. 'Voldemort.'

Harry stood there in complete shock, then collapsed into a chair staring at his feet. Charlie walked over to him and knelt in front of him.

'I know now what you mean about a drink, I…I don't know what to think right now.'

'That's why I told Ginny I wanted to be the one to tell you. I knew this would be a shock for you to hear, and since I wanted a drink after hearing it, I knew you probably would too.'

Harry looked up at Charlie and noticed his hands were shaking, he stood up and went over to him. 'Charlie,' Harry said putting a hand on his shoulder. 'Come on, sit down, it will be alright mate, come on.' he pulled Charlie back to the seats. 'You know you can't Charlie, you taught me that.'

'I know Harry, I just don't know what to do. I really need one right now Harry, I mean really need one.'

'Charlie, listen to me, you can't. You told me what you were like, just like I was. So please remember, Katie is going to need you, especially when you tell her she has a brother. That is going to be one hell of a shock for her, you have to be strong Charlie, for her, think of Katie. I love you and will do anything to help you get through this but you can't have a drink, not now, not after everything you've done to get yourself free of it.'

Charlie took a deep breath. 'Yeah, I know Harry, that's the other reason why I wanted to be the one to tell you because I knew I just might need you here to help me as well.' Charlie shook his head and stood up again. 'I'm not going to Harry, but I'm glad you're here with me, if you weren't I don't think I could have stopped myself having one.

'I'll be here whenever you need me Charlie, you know that.' Charlie nodded.

They both sat talking about everything Charlie and Ginny had found out and how they were going to go about telling her about her brother but never letting her know about who her father was.

When Ginny and Katie got back, Harry and Charlie had both calmed down and saw that the girls were very excited, and very giggly.

Ginny went straight over to Harry, looking him in the eyes. He could feel that she was worried about how he took the news. He sent his feelings back that he was okay. Harry kissed her fiercely, so she knew he was doing okay, but not perfectly. Harry jerked his head and Ginny got up and they went into the library.

'Did you work out your dress baby?' Charlie asked Katie as she sat on his lap.

'Yep, and you will definitely want to rip it off, probably before the ceremony is over.'

'Well, that's got my mind wandering, care to give me a hint?' Charlie said as he gripped her head and pulled her lips to him. He kissed her hungrily, until they were both breathing heavily.

'No, it's a surprise, and Ginny's going to help me make sure you don't see it until the day.'

Harry led Ginny onto the couch in the library. 'That was quite a big bit of news wasn't it?'

'Are you alright Harry, I mean with Katie, knowing who her father was?'

'I love Katie, it doesn't matter who her father was. She is nothing like him, she's a sweet person, and she loves Charlie, that's all that matters to me.' he pulled Ginny into his arms and held her.

'I know Harry, but it's still got to bring up some bad memories for you when you look at her.'

'No, I didn't see him at all when I looked at Katie just now, I saw Katie. It's fine Ginny really, I was worried about Charlie though, he almost lost it when he told me. He was talking about having a drink, I calmed him down though and he's fine now.'

'I knew you wouldn't think any worse of Katie, Harry. You are too good a person to do that, and I knew you could keep Charlie calm, that's another reason why I love you so much. With everything he put you through, you still see the good in people no matter who their parents might happen to be.' she snuggled up to Harry and they sat there for the longest time just holding each other.

'Charlie, I want to do something, can you give me about half an hour then come into the shed please.'

'Alright, you know I can't resist you, go, I'll come in soon.' Katie kissed him again and got up and went to the shed. Charlie got up walked to the library, seeing the door opened he peeked and saw it was alright. 'Can I come in for a moment?'

'Course you can Charlie,' Ginny said and sat up.

'You doing alright now Charlie?' Harry asked him.

'Yeah, I'm fine Harry, don't worry. I know I lost it there for a bit, but I'm good. I was wondering when I tell Katie about her brother if you will be there too. I'm not sure what her reaction will be.'

'Of course we can, you don't need to ask.' Ginny got up and hugged her brother. 'When are you going to say something?'

'I thought after dinner, she's in the shed now planning something and told me to come in soon. I hope she can handle this, she's had such a hard life.'

'I'm sure she will, she's got a brother Charlie, I know if I found out I had a sibling, I would be over the moon,' Harry said with a touch of sadness in his voice.

Ginny sat back down next to Harry and pulled him into her arms. 'I can't say I understand, growing up with a heap of brothers, but I know what you're feeling. But just remember, they might not be blood but you do have brothers now and Hermione as a sister and you're about to have Katie as a sister as well.'

'I know Ginny, and I love every one of them. They are my siblings, and I'll always be grateful for having them in my life.'

Katie sat at Harry's piano, hoping he wouldn't mind. She started playing a song she remembered as a child. She saw the sheet music when Harry showed Ginny all of it in the seat. It took her a few times to get it right, but she thought it sounded good. She noticed Charlie walking in and he came over to her.

'Hey, alright to come in now?' Charlie said smiling at her.

'Yep, right on time, can you just sit there for a minute, I want to play something for you.' Charlie nodded and sat down watching Katie. She started to play then she started to sing, Charlie had never heard her sing by herself before, she was always just backup when she sang with the band. He sat there staring at her, she had a wonderful voice, and she was singing just for him. He now knew how Ginny felt when Harry sang to her.

Harry and Ginny had heard the piano being played and then heard singing, they walked in and saw Katie singing to Charlie. The made their way over and stood at the end of the piano, listening.

When she finished Charlie picked her up and kissed her passionately. Harry and Ginny looked at them then at each other.

'Katie, that was beautiful, I never heard you sing by yourself before, your voice is great.' Harry said.

Charlie put Katie down and they looked at Harry and Ginny. 'I've haven't been able to for a while,' she turned to Charlie, 'Did you like it Charlie?'

'Of course I did, I was thinking while you sang that now I know how Ginny feels when Harry sings to her. You have melted my heart Katie, I love you.' Charlie said and pulled her into his arms and held her.

Harry and Ginny left them alone and went to the sitting room. 'She has got a wonderful voice, she should sing more often.' Ginny said as she sat down with Harry.

'Yeah, she should, I might talk to the boys tomorrow about having Katie do a few songs at the concert.' Harry thought for a moment, then he turned to Ginny. 'Gin, if it's alright by you, there's this song I know, it beautiful, but it's sang as a duet, a man and woman, I'd like to sing it with Katie at the concert, it's just…' he hesitated.

'It's just what Harry?'

'Well it should be sung to each other, you know I love you but if you wouldn't mind, I'd have to sing it to Katie and she to me for the song to really be right.'

'I wouldn't mind Harry, remember, I can feel how much you love me. So I think it's a great idea, we'll run it past Charlie and Katie later.'

'I do love you sweetheart, with all my heart.' he leaned over and kissed her hungrily and knew she could feel how aroused he was getting. He pulled away and looked at her, she was smiling at him.

'Soon, my sweet Harry, it's nearly dinner time and we have to be here for when Charlie tells Katie.' she felt his disappointment but he nodded. Harry pulled her back into his arms and held her, he still couldn't get enough of her.

Charlie and Katie came in and sat down opposite them, 'How long before dinner?' Charlie asked, and Harry and Ginny knew why he was asking.

'About half hour, I wanted to ask both of you something.' Harry said looking at them.

'Go ahead Harry,' Charlie said.

'Well, after hearing Katie sing, you're amazing Katie, I wanted to do a duet with you at the concert, there's just one thing though.' he looked at them wondering if it would be alright with Charlie. 'It's supposed to be sung to each other like lovers.' he waited for a moment. 'I spoke to Ginny and she's fine with it, but I was wondering how you both would feel?'

Charlie looked from Harry to Katie. 'What do you think Katie, I know you love me and that Harry loves Ginny, so I'm okay with it.'

'You really want to sing a duet with me Harry?'

'Yes I do, you will be amazing Katie. So you want to do it? I could show you the song I'm talking about if you want.

'Yeah, I would like that Harry, could you show me now while we have a bit of time.'

'Yep, not a problem, but,' he turned and looked at Charlie and Ginny. 'You can come in now if you want cause I'm just going to show Katie how it goes. But when we rehearse this, I don't want you both there. As soon as I start to sing and if I see Ginny I'm going to be singing to her, not Katie, and I'm sure Katie will feel the same way if you were there Charlie, and it's gotta look good when we sing it.'

'That's fine Harry, I understand,' Ginny said kissing him.

'Not a problem, come on, let's see what you're going to sing to my fiancée Harry?' Charlie smirked at him.

They all got up and made their way to the shed. Harry sat down and started singing, when he finished he looked up at all of them.

'Well what do you think?'

'I think it's beautiful Harry, really nice. I would love to sing that with you,' Katie turned to Charlie. 'You don't mind, do you Charlie?'

'No, I don't mind,' he smiled and pulled her into his arms kissing her passionately.

Harry turned to Ginny. 'Well, what do you think Gin?'

'It's beautiful Harry, you should do it.' she went over and sat on Harry's lap. 'It will be very nice,' she said looking into his eyes. Harry thought he felt a bit of jealousy there.

'You're sure, if you're not comfortable, I won't.'

'I'm sure, really.' she kissed him hungrily again, then looked back up. 'Why don't we get cleaned up for dinner.' she stood up and Harry followed her, they stopped and looked back at Charlie and Katie. 'Are you two coming?'

'Yeah, we're coming.' Charlie said.

They all enjoyed a nice dinner and talking about the wedding plans again, when they got up and went into the sitting room. Harry and Ginny could see Charlie was very anxious about telling Katie his news, so they sat and talked for a bit until they could tell Charlie was ready to talk to Katie.

Charlie turned to Katie sitting on the couch. 'Katie, I have something to tell you that's really important.'

'Alright Charlie, what do you want to tell me?'

'Well, Ginny and I have been researching your background, trying to find some information on your past and your parent's, I didn't want to say anything before now so you wouldn't get your hopes up.'

Katie was stunned, it sounded like he found something. Her breathing got very heavy as she sat there. 'You…you found something Charlie?' she asked, her voice shaky.

'Yes, we did,' he saw Katie's eyes widen. 'I met with the woman who took you to the orphanage, nice old lady. She said she would have loved to keep you but she couldn't afford to, um, this is going to be quite a shock Katie, are you okay?' she nodded but didn't say anything. 'Alright, she said could only keep afford to keep one of you to help on the farm.' he waited to see if she caught on, Harry and Ginny sat there watching Katie as well. 'You have a brother Katie, he lives with them.'

Katie looked shocked then tears came into her eyes. 'I…I have…a brother?' she asked as she broke down in tears. Charlie pulled her into his arms and held her why she cried. He rubbed her back as she sobbed into his chest. Harry and Ginny watching knowing she was happy but also knew why she was crying. Katie looked back up at Charlie. 'Can I see him, does he know about me?'

'Yes, he knows about you, and always wondered how you were, but didn't want to disturb your life in case it upset you. And you can see him whenever you want to.' he held her again as her tears started again. 'The woman Mrs. Cronwell, well she was your mother's sister Katie, you're aunt.' she broke down in tears again, so Charlie held her tightly until her cries stopped. When she pulled back and looked at him. 'Are you alright Katie?'

'I'm fine, it's just that, I have a brother and an aunt,' she sniffed.

'And an uncle, I never met him when I was there,' Charlie said.

'An uncle as well, oh Charlie, thank you,' she started crying again harder than before.

Charlie looked at Harry and Ginny and he jerked his head towards his room. They nodded. He picked Katie up and took her into his room and lay down with her in his arms, holding her tightly until she had calmed down.

Ginny could sense Harry's sadness, and stood up holding her hand out to him. He took her hand and got up and followed her upstairs to their room. As soon as they closed the door, Ginny kissed him fiercely and passionately, running her hands down his front until she came to the bulge in his jeans. She heard him suck in a breath but kept kissing her. She pulled away and led him to the bed, and sat him down, while she undressed very slowly in front of him.

Harry sat there watching Ginny slowly striptease for him and he could hardly control himself. When she was finished she stood right in front of him and pulled his head towards her chest. Harry opened his mouth taking one of her breast into it, sucking hard, as his hand lowered until it was between her legs. He rubbed her slowly until he could feel her losing control. He got up and sat her down while he took his clothes off.

Charlie held Katie until she finally got herself under control. When she did he sat up looking at her. 'Katie, I'm taking you tomorrow, Harry already talked to the boys and they understand, they be here the next day. Harry and Ginny are coming with us as well.'

'Oh Charlie, how can I ever thank you, you found my family.'

'Why don't we get out of these clothes and into bed and I can hold you better.' she nodded and they both stood up taking their clothes off then climbing back into bed. Charlie held his arms out for her and she cuddled into him as his arms came around and held her. They never spoke again, and fell asleep holding each other.

Charlie woke with Katie in his arms and remembered what had happened last night. He smiled hoping Katie got on well with her brother. He got out of bed and went into have a shower, when he came out she was sitting up in bed waiting for him. He walked over and sat beside her.

'You okay?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah, just excited, I can't wait to go.' she said almost bounding up and down.

Charlie laughed. 'Well, why don't you go have a shower and then we can get breakfast and go.' she nodded and jumped off the bed, she kissed him and ran to the bathroom, she stopped and turned.

'I love you so much Charlie, and can't thank you enough.' she smiled at him.

'You don't have to thank me, and I love you too babe, now go, shower.' she nodded and went into to shower and Charlie walked out to the kitchen. Harry and Ginny were already sitting there.

'Morning,' Charlie said sitting down.

'Morning,' they both said.

'Is Katie awake Charlie?' Ginny asked.

'Oh yeah, and bouncing up and down, she so excited.'

'Well as soon as she eats we can go if you want.' Harry said while he was eating his own breakfast.

'Yeah, that's what I told her, and she literally bounced off the bed and ran to the shower.'

Harry and Ginny laughed when they saw Katie practically run into the kitchen and they all saw how excited she was.

'Morning,' she said and kissed Charlie.

'Morning,' Harry and Ginny said together.

'Looking forward to meeting you're family Katie?' Ginny asked.

'Oh, I can't wait Ginny and I can't thank you enough for helping Charlie find them, really.'

'You don't have to thank me, I'm glad I could help.'

They all sat and watched Katie pick at her food, knowing she was just too excited to eat. Charlie looked at Harry and Ginny, nodding to them, they nodded back smiling. He turned to Katie.

'You ready to go, baby?'

Katie jumped out of her seat. 'Yep, all ready.'

Everyone laughed and got up as well. 'Kreacher, we'll be gone most of the day, just let us know if anyone called when we get home.'

'Of course Master Harry, have a nice day,' he said bowing.

The four of the walked out past the wards and Harry put his arms around Ginny so she could apparate them to where they were going and Katie held onto Charlie. They all turned and were gone. They arrived in the little country village and Charlie led them to the farmhouse. He knew Katie was nervous so he held her tighter. He knocked on the door.

Mrs. Cronwell answered smiling at Charlie and Ginny, then her eyes widened when she saw Harry. She looked at the girl Charlie had his arm around.

'Oh Katie, it's so nice to see you again.' she pulled Katie into her arms giving her a hug. 'Come in, please.'

The four of them followed Mrs. Cronwell inside to the enormous kitchen, he indicated for them to sit. 'Now, Katie, I haven't told Karl yet, I wanted him to be surprised.' the old woman could see Katie was very nervous. 'Would you all like something to drink?' she got nods all around. She got up bustling around the room and bringing over a tray with tea for all of them. She poured them tea and handed one to each of them.

'Thank you Mrs. Cronwell,' Harry said as she took the cup from her.

Everyone else said thank you as well. 'Oh please call me Helen, I can't help but say, that's it's nice to meet you Mr. Potter, I've heard so much about you, and I can't thank you enough for what you did.'

'It's Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you as well and you don't need to thank me.' Harry nodded to her, he was used to people looking at him even if he didn't like it. Ginny gave his hand a squeeze, she knew he still got uncomfortable.

'Now, why don't I go get Karl and Billy, that's my husband,' she looked at Charlie then at Katie. 'You're uncle dear,' Katie nodded. 'I'll be right back.' she walked outside and the four of them sat in silence.

Charlie could feel Katie's hand tremble. 'It's alright Katie, you don't have to be scared.'

'I know, I'm just so anxious to see him, a brother, I still can't believe it.' Charlie put an arm around her as the door opened again. Katie stiffened in Charlie's arms.

Harry and Charlie stood up to meet the new arrivals. 'Billy, Karl, this is Charlie Weasley, his sister Ginny Potter and her husband Harry Potter,' he instantly saw their eyes widened, 'and this lovely young woman is Katie, you're sister Karl.'

Karl gaped at his aunt then at Katie, he looked at her. 'Katie, is it really you?' he walked over to her as she stood up very close to Charlie. 'Oh Katie it is you,' he hugged her tightly and everyone saw he had tears in his eyes. He pulled back and looked at his sister.

'I remember you,' Katie said and burst into tears, Karl pulled her into his arms again and held her.

Bill walked over and shook everyone's hands. 'It's a pleasure, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter. My goodness when Helen said we had guests I never dreamed it would be you.' he said looking at Harry.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cronwell,' Harry said as he shook the man's hands. Everyone sat down, as they watched Karl and Katie.

'Karl, why don't you take Katie outside and you can talk for a while in private,' they nodded.

Katie turned back to Charlie, 'I won't be long, and she bent down and gave him a kiss.

'Is this your boyfriend Katie?' Karl asked looking at Charlie.

'Yes and no, he's my fiancée Karl, we're getting married next month. Will you come to the wedding, and you to Aunt Helen, Uncle Billy.' she said getting excited again.

'I'd love to come to my sister's wedding,' he hugged her again, 'Let's go outside and talk.' they left the room and went outside.

'That's so nice, of course we'd love to come to your wedding Charlie.' Helen said smiling at everyone.

'Karl's always talking about his sister Katie, I'm thankful you were able to find us and bring them back together.'

'I'd do anything to make Katie happy sir, she's the most important thing to me and I'd do anything for her.' Charlie said earnestly.

'I can see that young man, and please it's Billy.' he nodded to Charlie. 'Now Helen told me she mentioned to you the real story of those two.'

They all nodded, 'If I may,' said Harry, 'But how did their mother end up with Voldemort, he wasn't the type to love anyone or care about anyone but himself and power.'

'Well, from what I learned from Carol, that's Katie and Karl's mother. You-know-who imperius a lot of woman to get them pregnant, he wanted to have his own children as death eaters. Carol was able to fight it off after a while and that's when she came here, I was friends with her parents and nobody knew about us, so the kids were safe here.'

'He was deliberately getting woman pregnant under the imperius curse,' Ginny said looking shocked.

Harry felt her disgust, Ginny knew technically Voldemort was raping those women and he stiffened, gripping her hand tightly in his.

'Yes my dear, he wanted an heir army of death eaters but thanks to your husband here, he can never do that again to any other woman.' Helen said smiling at Harry.

'Do you know if Carol mentioned other woman she might have heard about, maybe their names?' Harry asked, his voice slightly shaky.

Ginny could feel Harry's anger and disgust at hearing Helen's words, and felt him grip her hands very tightly, she gripped his back letting him know she was there.

'No, I'm sorry Mr. Potter, she never mentioned anything about those other woman, except the Lestrange woman, who let herself get pregnant to him.' Helen said shaking her head.

'Bellatrix let him…' Ginny said again looking shocked.

'Yes, she did, she might have been married but she was willing to do anything for him, so she got pregnant.'

'She's got a child out there somewhere?' Charlie asked just as shocked as the other two.

'Yes, I don't know where or who the child was with when she got sent to Azkaban. Carol never mentioned anything, but he would be about Karl's age I would say.' she noticed Karl and Katie walking back towards the house. 'Oh the young ones are on their way back in.'

Karl and Katie came in holding hands, Katie sat down next to Charlie and Karl sat down next to her. Harry had a thought.

'Katie, why don't you invite Karl to the concert next week. He can stay at the house after so you can see each other some more.' Harry said smiling.

'What concert?' Karl asked, looking at Harry then Katie.

'Well, the band I play with are doing a fund raising concert and Harry is performing as well. We're trying to raise funds to build a wizarding orphanage. Would you like to come Karl, it'll be fun.'

He looked over at his aunt and uncle and they nodded. 'I would love to Katie,' he turned to Harry. 'I didn't know you could sing Mr. Potter.' said Karl looking a little awed to be in his presence.

'Please, it's Harry, and yes I do, well, I have a few times, but I like to help and when Katie told me her idea I wanted to do anything I could, so we've been rehearsing at my house for a couple of weeks, getting ready.'

'Harry has a magnificent voice Karl, you should hear him. He also plays the piano and guitar as well, and he's very good.'

'I would love to hear you Mr…Harry,' he said a little embarrassed. 'Would…would you play something, we've got an old piano in the sitting room.' he looked excited.

Harry could see he looked excited, and decided he would. 'Alright, lead the way Karl.' Harry said and everyone got up and walked into the sitting room. Harry sat at the piano testing the keys, then started singing a nice quiet ballad. When he finished he stood up looking at everyone as they clapped him.

'Thanks,' Harry said a little embarrassed.

They all walked back to the kitchen and the Cronwell's insisted they stay for lunch and Katie had talked Karl into coming over the next day to watch them rehearse, everyone had a nice lunch then took a walk around the farm. Charlie thought how he loved this woman and could see her smile growing more and more as her and Karl got to know each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

When they arrived home later that evening after spending an enjoyable day with the Cronwell's, Charlie and Katie had gone straight to their room. Harry took Ginny into the library and asked Kreacher to bring in some tea. Ginny could feel Harry's mind was occupied on something when they sat down.

'Harry, what's up, I can feel you're distracted.'

'I was just thinking about Bellatrix's son somewhere out there, and how many others there might be.'

'Do you think they could become a problem?'

'They could Gin, I just don't know. I might contact Kingsley and let him know anyway. He can inform the aurors, it might not come to anything but you never can tell.'

'Well, why don't you do that now, then you can relax with me.'

'Yeah, I will, thanks Gin, I'll be right back.' Harry said kissing her and leaving the room.

Ginny sat thinking, she knew Harry would be upset knowing Voldemort could have heaps of other kids out there and that they have been brought up with his way of thinking. She didn't like the idea of more Voldemorts out there either.

Harry walked back in and sat down. 'Kingsley's going to pop in tomorrow morning, we're going to sit down with Mark and discuss everything.' Harry sat back with his head back closing his eyes.

'Harry, you're not getting involved in finding them are you?'

'We're just going to talk about things for now Gin. But I can't just sit back and let there be another Voldemort.' he could feel Ginny wasn't too happy about that but there was understanding there.

'I know you can't Harry, it's just after everything you've gone through, I don't want to see you have to go through it all over again. I don't want to see you hurt Harry, not again.' tears had started to form in her eyes and Harry pulled her into his arms.

'I'm not going to be hurt sweetheart, I wouldn't risk losing you, I love you too much for that. It's just if I can help in any way, I feel I have too. You've known me to long Ginny, you know I'm not the type of person who can just sit back and let dark wizards destroy our world, so please don't cry.'

'I know you who you are Harry, I always have. I might not like it, but I do accept it.'

'Let's go to bed sweetheart, come on,' he said standing up and holding his hand out to her. She took it and they walked upstairs to the bedroom. Harry pulled her into his arms tightly, he could feel her fear and she needed him right now. 'I love you Ginny, never forget that, and I will always be here for you.'

'I don't want to talk about it anymore, make love to me Harry.' Ginny said and she backed towards the bed still holding his hands. Harry could feel her desperation, so they made love very gently for the longest time.

Harry woke the next morning with Ginny still cuddled up next to him. He knew she was scared that he might get involved with fighting dark wizards again, but he just couldn't sit back and let anything happen to the safe life he helped bring about. He got up and had a shower, letting the water wash away the stress he felt that had taken over him since they had met the Cronwell's. He got out and saw Ginny was still asleep. He went down and found Charlie sitting at the table.

'Morning Charlie,' Harry said. 'Katie still asleep?'

'No, she left early to go and get Karl, she could hardly settle she was so excited to bring him back to watch you blokes rehearse.'

'I'm glad she's happy,' Harry said and dished himself up some breakfast, but just pushed it around his plate.

Charlie noticed that Harry wasn't eating and he was preoccupied. 'You thinking about what we found out yesterday aren't you?'

'Yeah I am, I'm going to be talking to Kingsley and Mark this morning, their coming here.' Harry said knowing that the look on Charlie's face was because he was worried.

'Be careful Harry, don't get yourself too stress over this, I know what you're like remember.'

'I know Charlie, but I just can't help thinking about it. I don't want anything to ruin what we all have now. I've lost too much to allow that to happen.'

Charlie heard the meaning from what Harry had said. If he had to, he will get himself involved and fight. He just hoped Harry could take it without resorting to drinking again.

'Morning,' Ginny said as she wandered into the kitchen and sat down.

'Morning sweetheart,' Harry said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Charlie noticed that Ginny didn't look happy. 'Morning sis, you okay?'

'Yeah, Charlie, I'm fine.' she dished herself up some food and got a cup of tea, but like Harry didn't touch any of it.

'I can see that, you both aren't eating.'

'I'm just worried about Harry, that's all.'

'There's nothing to worry about Ginny, I told you, everything will be fine, I'm just going to talk to Kingsley and let him know what's going on, that's all. I haven't decided anything else at the moment.' he put his arm around her and she lay her head on his shoulder.

'I know, but I also know you, you won't be able to just watch, you will get involved. That's what I'm concerned about.' she looked at Charlie. 'I just don't want him to go through all that again, Charlie,' tears came back into her eyes.

Harry pulled her up into his lap, holding her tight, trying to soothe her. There was nothing he could say and Charlie gave him a look knowing he couldn't say anything either. They heard Katie and Karl coming back so they decided to change the subject to the rehearsals.

'Morning all,' Katie said cheerfully before she noticed Harry holding Ginny. 'Is everything alright Harry?' she said as her and Karl walked into the kitchen. She kissed Charlie and sat on his lap and pointed to a seat for Karl.

'She's fine Katie, she's just worried about me, like always,' Harry said, then looked at Karl. 'Morning Karl, hope you enjoy watching the rehearsal today.'

'I'm sure I will Mr. Potter, sorry, Harry.' he said still a bit embarrassed calling the great Harry Potter by his name.

He looked at Ginny and whispered in her ear, 'You okay now Gin?' she nodded and sat back on her seat.

Just then the fireplace turned green and Kingsley and Mark stepped out.

'Kingsley, Mark, it's good to see you both again,' Harry said getting up and gave Kingsley a hug and shook Mark's hand.

'Morning Harry,' Kingsley said in his deep voice. 'Morning Ginny,' Kingsley said walking into the kitchen and hugged her as well. 'Morning Charlie,' then shook his hand as well.

'Sit down Kingsley, you want some breakfast or a cup of tea? You to Mark come sit and get some breakfast,' said Harry.

They both nodded and sat down dishing themselves up some breakfast. Kingsley looked up at Karl.

'Kingsley, this is Katie's brother Karl. Karl, as you might know this is the minister of magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Karl this is Mark, he's an auror.'

'Good morning minister, Mark.' said Karl looking very nervous at sitting at the table with the minister of magic.

'Morning Kingsley, how are you today?' Katie asked.

'I'm fine Katie, how's your fund raising going?'

'Going really well. Harry has decided to perform with us and also gave us 5 million galleons to go to it.'

'Very generous Harry, but you always were,' he clapped Harry on the shoulder. 'I can't wait for the concert, it's going to be great, and I heard since Harry's name has been mentioned that he is performing, ticket sales have gone through the roof. You are going to raise a lot of money, you should be proud of this lady of yours Charlie.'

'I'm very proud of her, Kingsley. Their working very hard and until Harry's hands heal she's been playing the piano for him while he sings.'

'Harry, what did you do to your hands, don't tell me hit the wall again.' Kingsley said looking worried about what would make Harry do that.

'It was nothing Kingsley, really. I just lost it for a bit, there better. Poppy said a week or two and it's been that now, so I should be able to get back into playing.' Kingsley nodded and looked at Charlie who nodded to Kingsley.

'We're also doing an album and the money raised is also going to the fund. Harry's already recorded a few tracks to add to it.' Katie said changing the subject again, she could see that Harry wasn't comfortable.

'That's wonderful, I'll have to get a copy, I enjoy Harry's singing, some of those songs you did at the party Harry, were fantastic. You really should consider doing it professionally Harry.'

'Well, I got an offer from the producer who is doing the fund raising album. He wants to record a whole album with me, and I've decided to go for it, at least for now. Ginny and Charlie basically talked me into it.'

'That's great Harry, with your voice you'll make a lot of money. What are you going to do with it, I know you don't need it.'

'It's going to both the funds, the one I set up for Hogwarts and the orphanage fund as well.'

'Harry before we go talk about what you mentioned last night, there's something I think you and Ginny should know.'

'What's wrong Kingsley,' Harry said instantly getting very apprehensive.

Ginny gripped his hand, and Charlie put a hand on his shoulder, both trying to keep him calm.

'Now please calm down Harry, you do not want to do anything rash when I tell you.' Kingsley said looking at Charlie.

'Just tell me Kingsley, what's happened now?'

'Well it's about Miss Briston,' Harry instantly stood up knocking his chair over.

'Harry, calm down,' Charlie said standing next to him, keeping a hand on his shoulder. 'Ginny, are you alright.'

Harry looked down and saw the tears flowing down her face and her hands go straight to her stomach. Harry pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her.

'It's alright sweetheart, she can't hurt you anymore, shhh.' he held her tightly then looked at Kingsley. 'What about her Kingsley?'

Everyone could hear the anger in his voice. Karl finally understood why everyone said Harry was very powerful, he could see it in his face.

'They have released her into her mother's care until she can face the Wizengamot.' Kingsley said warily.

'What!' Charlie exploded. 'You mean she's not locked up after what she did.' he yelled.

'Will you both just calm down, and let me explain. Ginny I'm sorry for bringing this all up again, but I thought you'd like to know.' he waited until Charlie and Harry stopped and looked at him. 'The Wizengamot are overloaded with prosecuting all the death eaters and anyone else that anything to do with Voldemort. There the most dangerous and we need to get them into Azkaban as quickly as possible. So she will face them in a month, but until then she will be with her mother and she will have magical law enforcement officers on her around the clock, and I'm placing aurors back here again just as a precaution.'

'She better not come anywhere near Ginny Kingsley, I won't stop next time, I will kill her, and no one will get in my way.' Harry said fiercely.

'Harry, please don't.' Ginny started to sob again, Harry held her tight trying to calm himself and her down.

'Harry, she won't come anywhere near Ginny, I'll make sure of that.' said Mark standing up and putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'No one will get past us, and I know you can handle yourself, even against us aurors, but we'll handle this Harry, you just concentrate on Ginny.'

'I appreciate that mark, I really do. I'm sorry everyone, I just don't want Ginny hurt anymore. She's been through enough, we both have.'

Liam, John and Patrick were standing in the sitting room, knowing something was going on, Katie saw them and went over to them.

'Let's go into the shed, I'll explain,' she said softly. They followed her and she whispered to Charlie, he nodded. 'Karl, come with us.' he got up and followed as well. As soon as Katie closed the door, Liam turned to her.

'What happened Katie?'

'Do you remember when I told you about the girl that cause Ginny and Harry to lose their baby,' they nodded. 'Well Kingsley said she's been released into her mother's care until she can face the Wizengamot, and as you just saw, none of them are too happy about it. Ginny was just distraught, Harry and Charlie just want to kill, Kingsley's trying to calm them both down.'

'Well I can see why Harry and Charlie are angry, after what that girl did. Do you think Kingsley will be able to keep them calm, they both don't need to start drinking again,' Patrick said.

'I think he will, Harry cares about Kingsley and they have known each other a long time, and Charlie listens to Kingsley, so they'll be alright, eventually. Let's just rehearse some until Harry comes in.' Katie turned to Karl, 'Normally it's not so dramatic around here, sorry about that Karl.'

'It's fine sis, I just realised why everyone said that Harry was powerful and why he was able to take out you-know-who.' Karl said.

'Actually, Harry was very calm when he killed Voldemort. He even tried to get him to show some remorse before he finally finished him off.' said Charlie as he walked in with Ginny.

'You're kidding,' Liam said, 'I mean I've heard that had happened, but to hear it from someone close to Harry, makes it more believable.'

Katie walked over to Ginny, 'Are you alright Ginny?' she put her arm around her friend.

'Yeah, I will be, I'm just worried that Harry will really kill her if he sees her.' Ginny said as more tears came into her eyes. 'I'll be fine, you rehearse, Harry said he'll be in soon, he needs a word with Kingsley and Mark.

'If you're sure, Ginny, we can put it off for today.' John said.

'No it's fine John, I'll just sit with Charlie and listen while you play. Go on,' she smiled at them all.

Charlie and Ginny went and sat down and beckoned Karl over with them. They listened while they practiced a couple of songs before Harry, Kingsley and Mark walked in. Harry went straight over to Ginny.

He picked her up, 'Are you alright Gin, I'm sorry I lost it back there.' Harry said holding her tightly.

'I'm fine Harry, go practice, I'm fine, but I do want a kiss first.' Ginny said smiling wickedly at him.

Harry pulled her to him and kissed her passionately for a long time that Liam had to say something.

'They never stop do they, come on Harry, you can snog your wife later.' everyone laughed as Harry finished kissing Ginny.

'I'm coming,' Harry said and caressed Ginny's face before he made his way over to the piano.

'Hey Harry, why don't you do the song for Kingsley, you know the one,' Liam said raising his eyebrows.

'I'd like to hear whatever Harry has to sing,' Kingsley said.

'Let me warm my hands up first, give me a minute,' he waved his hand and produced a bowl of ice water and stuck his hands into it for a minute, then tinkled the keys. 'Alright I'm ready.' he started to play then his voice came in, and as before everyone stood there amazed at what they heard. When he finished and looked up he saw Kingsley standing there with a shocked look on his face.

'Harry, that was amazing, I mean really.'

'We know what you mean Kingsley, the first time we heard him sing like that, we were all speechless, even though we've played together many times by then.' Liam said smiling at Kingsley.

'Give me one more, guys,' Harry said and picked up his guitar, he started playing and walked over to Ginny singing just to her. She stood up, standing right in front of him, while he sang to her. When he was finishing he could feel how she felt and he put the guitar down and kissed her fiercely for the longest time, then picked her up and walked out of the room.

'They'll be back later, I'm assuming,' Kingsley said snickering.

'Yep, when you spend enough time here Kinglsey, either it's Harry and Ginny, or Charlie and Katie, but you get used to it.' Liam said. Katie walked over to Charlie. 'No not now, come on, we're supposed to rehearse.'

Charlie stood up and picked Katie up and she instantly wrapped her legs around him, kissing him passionately. When they finished, Katie turned to them.

'Don't worry, I just wanted to kiss my fiancée,' Katie said then turned back to Charlie. 'Later.' she smiled and he put her down smiling at her. Katie walked back over to stand with the guys when they all heard the thumps coming from upstairs. They all looked up then at everyone else.

'How long do you think before they come back?' Kingsley asked smiling.

'Hard to tell Kingsley, sometimes it's half an hour sometimes four hours later, you just have to wait.' Charlie said smiling at him. 'Are you going to hang around for a while or do you have to head off.'

'No I'll stay for a while, I've got a few aurors turning up at lunch time and I need to brief them and give them their assignments, I might as well sit and listen for a while.'

Kreacher walked in, 'Is there anything you would like Master Charlie?' Kreacher bowed to him.

'Anyone want anything?' Charlie asked the room at large. Everyone shook their heads. 'No thanks Kreacher, we'll wait for lunch.'

'Okay, Master Charlie,' Kreacher snapped his fingers and was gone.

'What was that?' Karl asked.

'That's Harry's house-elf, his name is Kreacher. You've never seen a house-elf before Karl?' Charlie asked.

'No, never,' Karl said.

'Well, they can be unnerving the first time you see one, but their well-behaved and will do anything for their masters.

The band started playing a few songs they had rehearsed and Harry and Ginny finally made it back. Harry walked Ginny back over to the couch and she sat down.

'Sorry about that Kingsley,' Harry said smiling sheepishly at him.

'Never apologize for making love to a beautiful woman Harry, I do as often as I can,' Kingsley said.

'Harry, why don't we show the guys what we've been practicing together, I know you said you didn't want Charlie and Ginny here, but at the moment we could just do it for them.'

'Alright Katie,' and Harry went and sat at his piano and Katie stood next to him. He started playing them Harry sang first then Katie and they swamped every few words singing their beautiful love song.

'That was beautiful Katie, you never said you were that good, usually you just did backup.' Patrick said.

'I know, but I've been practicing a lot since I've been living here, trying to get my voice back.' she looked sadly at Charlie, he knew that she meant when her ex had beaten her. Her voice box was damaged and it's taken a long time to get it back. 'Harry and I were hoping to do it together at the concert. What do you think?'

'Definitely, that will have all the ladies crying by the end of it.' Liam said smiling. While they were talking Harry had started playing an instrumental, that everyone stopped and listened too as Ginny walked over and stood there watching him. He finished playing and looked up as he realized everyone was quiet. He saw the tears in Ginny's eyes and smiled at her.

'That was beautiful Harry, really nice.' she leant over and kissed him.

'Why don't we do one of the rock songs now.' Harry said, standing up. He kissed Ginny again and picked up his other guitar. The band started and Harry voice came in with a full on rock song.

Karl watched realising that not many people get to see this side of Harry Potter. He sat there stunned watching his sister and the band play and thought he couldn't wait to see the whole concert.

When they finished playing, William walked in and whispered something to Mark. They both walked back out.

Kingsley looked at Harry then Charlie. 'Stay here and let me see what's going on.' he said and followed the two aurors out.

Harry went straight to Ginny as did Charlie, they both stood there but Harry was just slightly in front of Ginny, protecting her. No one said anything and you could feel the tension in the room. The other band members had come over as well. Katie stood with Charlie as the others gathered around.

Kingsley walked back in with a worried expression on his face. 'It's alright, don't go flying off the handle, both of you.' he said looking at Harry and Charlie.

'What happened Kingsley?' Harry said, keeping a hand on Ginny.

'She was seen in her front garden, that's all. The magical law enforcement squad just wanted us to know.' Kingsley could see the look on Harry's face. 'Harry, its fine, leave it to them. I know we wouldn't be able to stop you if you wanted, but I'm asking as your friend, leave it alone Harry. They will handle it.

'Alright Kingsley, but she better not come this way, I'm warning you now. I want to speak with Mark and William,' he turned to Ginny. 'I'll be right back Gin, don't worry. Charlie, keep her here,' Harry said and he walked out before anyone could stop him.

'I better go with him, I'll be back.' Kingsley said following Harry out.

'Charlie you have to go and check on him, if he sees her you know what he will do and the aurors and the magical enforcement squad won't be able to stop him, he's just too powerful.' Ginny said with tears in her eyes. 'Please Charlie, he listens to you.'

'Alright Gin, I'll try,' he kissed her head and walked out following the others.

'Why don't we go into the kitchen and have lunch,' Katie said. 'Come on Ginny,' they all nodded and went into the house.

As they entered the kitchen, they instantly heard shouting, Ginny tensed, but she didn't move. Katie put an arm around her shoulder and they all stood there waiting. Harry, Charlie, Kingsley, Mark and William all walked back in. Ginny ran straight to Harry wrapping her arms around him.

'Everything is fine, let's all settle down and have some lunch.' Charlie said pulling Katie into his arms, as Harry sat on the couch and pulled Ginny onto his lap.

'I can't live like this Kingsley, I really can't. I didn't die for everyone just so some little bitch can do this.' Harry said holding Ginny tightly.

Kingsley walked over and sat down next to him. 'I know Harry, but it's only for a few weeks, please, she'll be locked up soon, and you'll never have to worry about her again.'

'If you let me handle this, I wouldn't have to wait.' Harry said savagely.'

'Harry, please, I just want to forget this,' Ginny sobs were coming harder, she got up and ran up the stairs.

'Harry, let me go, you're just too upset right now,' Charlie said and Harry nodded.

'Listen to me Harry, she will pay for what she did to you and Ginny. Just be patient, please. Now I know if you really wanted to, you could get past all of us, but I'm asking you as a friend, please just let us handle this. Calm down, getting to stressed is the last thing you or Ginny needs right now.'

Harry stood up and started pacing, 'I know Kingsley and I do trust you to handle it, it's just…' Harry's face turned very angry again. Katie could see instantly that he was going to hit something.

She walked over and grabbed his hands. 'Don't Harry, you will never be able to play again if you do, please. Don't wreck your hands over her.' Harry stopped pacing and saw Katie holding his hands. He nodded and sat back down again.

Everyone sat down in the sitting room, nobody talking for the longest time. Charlie and Ginny came back down and Ginny went straight to Harry sitting on his lap. He held her tightly, until they were both feeling better.

'I'm sorry everyone,' Harry said.

'No need for apologises mate,' Liam said. 'We all understand, don't think about it.'

'Why don't we all have lunch and get back to rehearsing.' Harry said smiling at them all.

Everyone nodded and got up making their way to the kitchen sitting down as Kreacher put lunch on the table and talk turned to the concert and the album Harry was going to do. After everything that had happened that morning, everyone had a very enjoyable lunch before heading back into the shed.

As everyone sat eating lunch, Harry whispered into Ginny's ear and got up. He walked into the shed and everyone watched him go.

'Is he alright Gin?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah, he just wants to work his hands, it helps with his frustration of not being able to do anything.'

All of them heard Harry play from the kitchen and they all got up and walked into the shed, watching Harry. They stood there listening and watching his hands move fast across the strings, when he finished he instantly started another one. They stood there to dumbstruck. They couldn't say anything or move.

When he finished, Karl spoke. 'It's like he can get the guitar to sing.' he said then looked embarrassed.

Kingsley turned to Karl. 'That's it exactly Karl, he gets the guitar to sing. Harry, that was magnificent.'

'Thanks Kingsley, Karl, I'm glad you liked it, it helps you know.' everyone nodded then they all went back to start rehearsing.

'Harry, I've got to assign the aurors, I'll be back when I'm done.' he nodded to everyone.

'Thanks Kingsley, tell them thank you for me and I'm grateful.' Harry said smiling at his friend.

'They don't want you're thanks Harry, they want just want you to have some peace in your life. So just go back to rehearsing and I'll see you soon.' Harry nodded to him and he left.

'Alright, what are we doing next?' Harry asked.

They worked on a few more songs before calling it quits for today. They went back inside and got some butterbeer and sat outside in the sun, talking. Kingsley walked over with two men and Harry stood up.

'Harry, this is Alastor and Gary, they'll be here until tonight then Mark and William will be back. There are two more aurors just outside the wards. So you won't have anything to worry about, I've told them who's allowed in and if their not sure, they'll come check with you or Charlie.'

'Thanks again Kingsley.' Harry said and turned to the two aurors. 'Thanks for doing this.' Harry said shaking their hands.

'No thanks necessary Mr. Potter, anything we can do to help you, is our pleasure.' said Gary.

Harry nodded. 'Please call me Harry.' he nodded to them again and turned back to Kingsley. 'You heading off Kingsley?'

'Yeah I've got to get back to the office and start working on that other problem, I'll see you all at the concert.' Kingsley shook Harry hand and walked off with the two aurors. He saw the two aurors stop and stand on either side of the door.

'It must make you feel safe having aurors placed here Harry,' Karl said.

'Harry doesn't need aurors, but they do make you feel safe.' Charlie said smiling at Harry. 'I've seen Harry wave he's hand and throw two aurors across the room, and he puts up one heck of a shield charm.' Charlie chuckled.

Harry smiled at Charlie. 'Harry taught all of us in his fifth year at Hogwarts, we called ourselves the DA or Dumbledore's army and Harry was our leader. We rebelled against an old crone of a witch who tried to take over Hogwarts.' Ginny said looking proudly at her husband.

'You taught in your fifth year Harry, you must be good.' Karl said looking impressed.

'I did okay,' Harry said a little embarrassed.

'Okay, I couldn't even do half the things until you taught us and look at Neville, he was absolutely hopeless at everything, now he can do almost everything we all could, even a patronus.

'A patronus, I've never seen one of those,' Karl said.

Ginny looked at Harry and they both nodded, Harry waved his hand and Ginny waved her wand. Harry's stag burst forth but everyone got a surprise when Ginny's horse had changed to become a doe. Harry looked at it in shock.

'Ginny, when did your patronus change?' Harry said as he watched the doe nuzzle up with his stag.'

'I don't know Harry, I haven't had to do one since the battle and it was still a horse then,' Ginny said looking just as surprised as Harry.

'That's easily explained, it probably happened when you got married. With your bond it makes sense that Ginny's would change to become the mate of Harry's stag.' Charlie said watching the two patronus's before they vanished.

'There beautiful,' Karl said looking at the space where they were standing.

'Ah Harry, do you think you could teach me that, I've never been able to do a patronus or a shield charm,' Patrick said looking awed.

'I suppose, if you want. How about after the concert, I can show you some things.' Harry said feeling really happy for the first time that day.

Ginny felt Harry's happiness. She knew he loved teaching but he would never go back to Hogwarts. She gripped his hand sending all her love to him.

Charlie saw the look Harry had on his face, and knew he missed teaching and had an idea. But he needed to talk to Kingsley first.

'Well, we better head off, it's been a long day,' Liam said standing up. 'We'll be back tomorrow morning you lot.'

Everyone stood and walked Liam, Patrick and John back towards the wards. 'Sorry about everything today you guys, it'll be better tomorrow.' Harry said and hugged each of them.

'Don't worry about it Harry, it was understandable. We'll see you in the morning.' John said, waving at everyone.

'I don't want to go back inside yet, let's go back down,' Ginny said to Harry. He nodded and the five of them went back to sit.

Charlie turned to Karl. 'Karl I wanted to ask you something, when you said you had never seen a house elf or a patronus, you didn't see a house elf at Hogwarts?'

'I never went to Hogwarts, my aunt and uncle taught me at home. I never understood why they never wanted me to go, so I had some basic lessons with them, enough to help around the farm.' Karl said sadly.

'Oh Karl, I'm sorry,' Katie said no knowing what to say.

Ginny, Charlie and Harry looked at each other then back at Karl. 'Harry, why don't you teach Karl when you give Patrick some lessons, you're one of the best teachers around.' Charlie said.

Harry noticed Karl's eyes light up and Katie turned to him as well. 'Well, I do miss teaching, so what do you say Karl, want to learn some more?'

'Yes thank you, that will be great.' he smiled hugely at Harry, then he's face fell. 'But I have to work on the farm through the day, I don't think my aunt and uncle would like it if I can't work.'

'No a problem Karl, we can do it of an evening, let's say 2 nights a week.' Harry said.

'You mean that Harry,' Harry nodded. 'Oh that will be wonderful, thanks.' Karl's face brightened instantly again.

Harry knew Karl was older than Katie, but he has a very youthful innocence about him. Harry felt so much older than him, yet he was at least five years younger. Ginny felt his emotions and looked at him. He whispered to her.

'I'll tell you later.' he said smiling and kissed her.

'Well, I better go home,' Karl said standing up and looking at Katie. 'Could you apparate me home Katie, I never did learn how.'

'Not a problem Karl,' Katie said turning to Charlie. 'Want to come with me?'

'Yep, let's go,' Charlie turned to Harry and Ginny. 'We'll be back for dinner.'

'Hope you enjoyed yourself today Karl, and if I don't see you before, I'll see you at the concert.' Harry said standing and shaking the young man's hand.

'It was a great day Harry, and thank you again.' he smiled and walked off with Katie and Charlie.

'He seems like a nice young man, doesn't he.' Ginny said. 'I'm so please for Katie.'

'Yeah, but you just hit on what I was thinking about before. He must be at least five years older than me but he seems so much younger. I guess having to go through the war and everything over the last few years would make us feel older than what we are.'

'Yeah, that's probably true.' Ginny said then waved her wand and a blanket flew towards them, she placed it down on the ground under the tree and lay down with her arms out to Harry. 'Come here you,' she said smiling up at her husband.

Harry got up, waved his hands a couple of times and the aurors noticed that he disappeared from sight just as he sat down with his wife. They stood there watching the area then started talking for a while.

Charlie and Katie walked towards the aurors. 'I thought Harry and Ginny would still be out here, did they go inside.' Charlie asked them.

'No sir, they are still down there, you just can't see them, or even hear anything. Mr. Potter cast some spells and they disappeared.

'Harry's specialties,' Charlie said chuckling. 'Don't worry about them, they will come back into sight soon enough.' he turned to Katie. 'Come on woman, let's head in.' he picked Katie up and threw her over his shoulder and went inside straight to their room.

The next few days the band played and made sure all their songs were perfect. Harry had started to get excited knowing he was going to perform again tomorrow, and it was for a great cause. Ginny could feel his excitement and smiled at him.

'You really looking forward to this concert aren't you Harry?'

'Yeah, I am Ginny, I really am. I'm glad we've got the day off from rehearsal though, just to relax for a while, and I miss having you all to myself for a while.' he leaned over and kissed Ginny tenderly.

'Me too Harry, it's been a hectic couple of weeks. But after tomorrow we can relax again for a while, well until you start recording your album.' she smirked at him.

Harry knew Ginny was happy just being at home with him, but he sometimes sense there was something just under the surface, a sadness he couldn't quite place.

'Gin, can I ask you something?'

'Sure Harry.'

'Well, I was just wondering if you have thought about what you wanted to do,' she looked quizzically at him. 'I mean do you want a career or are you happy just to be a wife and stay at home, you know whatever you do, I'll support your decision. I just wanted to know if you'd thought about it.'

'I haven't really given it any serious thought. I have had some ideas, I'm just not sure what I really want to do just yet.' she sat there thinking.

'You know there's no hurry, I was just wondering.' Harry said pulling her back into his arms.

'Yeah, I know, I just need some more time.' Ginny snuggled closer to Harry holding him tight.

Harry tightened his arms around his wife, knowing she was thinking about the baby. He noticed that every now and then she'd get quite and place a hand on her stomach. She thought she'd be a mother and be home with their son. Harry could feel his own chest get tight with the emotions he felt himself about losing their baby, but he tried to keep that from Ginny, but of course, she could feel it.

'Don't try to hide it Harry, you know it won't work.' she said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

'I know Gin, I just didn't want to upset you, that's all. And I know what we said, we'll tell each other everything, it's just that I see the way you look when you're thinking about the baby and it's heartbreaking that I can't take that look off your face.' he felt his own tears start to fall.

'Let's not talk about it now Harry, let's just enjoy having the place to ourselves for a while.' she looked over and saw William standing there. 'Well almost to ourselves,' she smiled at William.

'That should be over in another two days, then we will.' Harry said and felt himself getting angry, and knew Ginny would feel it. He calmed himself down. 'Why don't we head up to bed, I might soak in a bath for a while, you could join me if you want.' Harry said smiling down at her.

'That Mr. Potter, sounds like a wonderful idea.' she got up and Harry stood up as well.

Harry turned to William, 'William, please remember to help yourself to anything, and I'll see you in the morning.'

He nodded. 'Thanks Harry, Ginny, I will, goodnight.' he grinned at them as they made their way up stairs.

Harry stripped off and walked into the bathroom with Ginny by his side. He filled the tub and sank into it and Ginny got in laying up against him. He brought his hands around her holding her as she lay her head against his chest. He felt himself relax instantly and felt Ginny relax as well.

The next morning, Harry woke early too excited to sleep anymore. He got dressed and went downstairs to get breakfast.

'Morning Charlie,' Harry said clapping the big man on the shoulder.

'Morning Harry, you're in a good mood this morning.'

'Yeah, I am. I'm looking forward to the concert.'

'Figured that's what it was, Katie was like that last night, she could hardly settle to go to sleep.'

'She had a great idea, Charlie. This concert had already made a lot of money, and when the album goes on sale at the end of it, I've got a feeling it's going to make a lot more.' Harry said smiling.

'Yeah, she's got such a kind heart, and I love her dearly.' Charlie said. 'Harry I wanted to ask you about that, who's going to handle the money that's raised, to make sure it goes to what it needs too. Katie wouldn't be able to do it as she has commitments with the band and after tonight's concert I've got a feeling that will increase.'

'I've had a thought about that, I wanted your opinion before I mentioned it. What about Ginny, she's not doing anything at the moment, and she doesn't really know what she wants to do just yet. This might be just what she needs right now.'

'You know, we think alike Harry. I was thinking about Ginny myself for this. She would be able to work out what's needed and mum would probably like to help her as well. Mum gets a little lonely now that everyone has left home.

'That's exactly what I thought Charlie, we do think alike. I might bring it up to her later, see what she says, maybe you could ask Katie too, she was she thinks.' Harry said going back to eating his breakfast.

'Good idea Harry, now I just have to work out what I won't to do with my life.'

'Do you miss the dragons Charlie?'

'Yeah I do, but I don't want to go back, I want to stay here with Katie and hopefully one day start a family.'

'I was hoping you would say that.' Katie said walking up behind Charlie and wrapped her arms around him and kissing his neck. 'I want your kids Charlie, as many as we can handle.'

'Hey beautiful, wondering when you'd wake up.' he pulled her around so she was sitting on his lap.

'Morning Katie,' Harry said giving her a grin.

'Morning Harry, Ginny still asleep?' she said picking some bacon off of Charlie's plate.

'Yeah, we stayed up late talking some things out.' Harry said.

'Katie, Harry and I were just talking about the money raised from the concert and the album, and of course what Harry had already given. What would you say to Ginny handling it and working what needs to be done with it?' Charlie asked her.

'That would be great Charlie, Ginny would be fantastic.' she kissed Charlie.

'What would I be fantastic at?' Ginny said as she walked into the kitchen smiling at everyone then kissing Harry before sitting down.

'You, handling the money for the orphanage, working out what's needed that sort of thing,' Harry said looking at her.

'Me, you want me to handle it?' Ginny said looking surprised.

'You would do a great job Ginny, and you could get mum to help if you wanted too.' Charlie said. 'You come from a large family, lots of kids running about. You'd know what was needed, and how to set everything out.'

'I never really thought about it,' Ginny said thinking to herself when a grin came to her face. 'I like it, do you really think I could?'

'I really think you could,' Harry said, kissing her.

'That's settled then,' Katie said smiling at Ginny.

'Alright, but I won't be able to start until after the wedding, there's just too much left to do.'

'I know, we have to get together with mum and get the last of the preparations in place. It's only three weeks away.' Charlie said.

'Three weeks then I'll be Mrs. Weasley, I looking forward to that.' Katie said and kissed Charlie fiercely.

Harry and Ginny laughed then they sat talking about the wedding, the concert until Katie and Charlie left to go pick up Karl. They were taking him shopping for some new clothes to wear as Katie said she needed some new clothes herself for the concert.

Late that afternoon, Harry got dressed in what he called he's rock gear. He's tight dark green dragon hide jeans, t-shirt, he's long emerald green dragon hide jacket and his dragon hide boots Charlie had gotten him. He went down stairs and saw everyone waiting for him as he tied his hair back and fixed his earring.

Mark walked over to him, 'Harry, Kingsley has asked William and me to come with you just in case you get more girls throwing themselves at you on stage.' Mark smirked at him.

'Don't remind me,' Harry said and everyone laughed. Harry saw Karl looking puzzled. 'When I did the benefit concert at Hogwarts a girl jumped up on stage and started kissing me.'

'Yeah, and I was ready to go up and hex her but the aurors got to her first.' Ginny said smiling at Harry.

'Well that's why we're going Ginny, to keep all his fans from attacking him, and tearing his clothes off.' Mark smiled at her as everyone laughed again.

'Alright, enough, why don't we get going.' Harry said scowling at them all.

They all walked out past the wards and apparated to the stadium where the concert was to be held. They had to change the venue as too many people wanted tickets. They went back stage and waited in the dressing room until it was time.

Harry was pacing around the room, to excited to sit. Ginny walked up and put her arms around him.

'You need to sit and calm down a bit Harry, you'll wear yourself out before you get on stage.' she lay her head on his chest hoping to settle him.

'Yeah I know, I've never had a lot of patience, and I hate just waiting around.'

'I know Harry, remember, I've known you a long time.'

'Well, were on, we'll see you on stage in about half an hour Harry.' Liam said as he, John and Patrick left.

Katie walked over to Charlie and he picked her up. 'I'll see at the side of the stage with Ginny and Karl.' she said then kissed him fiercely.

'Go get 'em.' Charlie said. She left and follow the blokes out.

'Not long now Harry,' Charlie said, 'We'll see you up there.' Charlie walked out with Karl and went to stand at the side of the stage to watch the band.

Ginny pulled Harry down on the couch and started kissing him fiercely. Harry's hands were all over her, he knew he had to stop but couldn't.

'I wish we had a little bit more time for some fun,' Harry smirked at Ginny.

'Me too Harry, but we haven't got that long. Why don't we walk up and stand and watch for a bit before you go on.'

'Alright, let's go.' Harry said standing up and holding Ginny's hand as they made their way through the hallways and up towards the stage. He could hear the band belting out one of the songs they had been rehearsing. He knew they had two more songs before Harry went on and he was itching to get out there.

'Calm down Harry,' Ginny said as they stood next to Charlie and Karl. 'You'll bust something,' she hugged him again. 'And did I tell you, that you look very hot right now.' she pulled his head back down and kissed him passionately.

'Thanks Gin, you always know what to say to make me feel better,' he said sarcastically.

They heard the last song before Harry went on, Ginny gave him another kiss and let him go to stand with Charlie.

'Ladies and gentleman, I'd like to welcome to the stage, your special guest performer. Mr. Harry Potter.' Liam said and the crowd went wild as Harry stepped on stage waving at everyone. He walked over and picked up his guitar. 'Ready Harry.'

'Yep, let's do this.' they started with a heavy rock song, then another. The crowd went absolutely crazy, chanting Harry's name.

Then Harry and Katie sang their love song to each other and all the girls in the crowd stood there watching Harry, and Ginny knew that they all wished he was singing to them.

'There really good aren't they?' Karl said watching from the side with Charlie and Ginny.

'Yeah they are,' Charlie said as he watched Katie.

They watched as Harry did a couple of middle of the road songs, then he put down his guitar and started singing a love song, and he walked towards the side of the stage and put his hand out to Ginny while he sang. Ginny took his hand and Harry led her out onto the stage, singing while he danced with her. When the song came to an end, he lowered his head and kissed her passionately.

When he pulled back he looked back at the crowd. 'My beautiful wife ladies and gentleman.' he kissed her again and walked her back to the side of the stage. 'I'll see you soon,' and he ran back to the stage and picked up his guitar again and played solo. Everyone stood watching as Harry's fingers flew over the strings, when he finished the crowd erupted again chanting his name and a few girls had tried to get up on stage again, but Mark and William took care of them before they got near Harry. Then Harry sat at the piano and played a few songs, then went into his instrumental solo. The crowd cheered, as Harry stood up. 'This is the last song ladies and gentleman, and remember we'll be signing our album for you after the show. I hope you've enjoyed yourselves and thank you again for helping us raise money for a great cause and could you please thank this wonderful band behind me, The Phoenix Flames.' Harry yelled and the crowd cheered again as Harry sat down and did he's song "you'll never walk alone" that's when everyone heard sat spellbound, as they did this time as well. When he finished it took a few seconds, then the crowd exploded chanting one more, as Harry and the band walked off stage.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny lifting her up and kissing her fiercely. Kingsley walked up behind them and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

'That was magnificent Harry, absolutely spectacular.' Kingsley said hugging Harry, then he shook the bands hand.

'Thanks Kingsley, glad you like it,' Harry said smiling hugely at Kingsley.

'Well by the sound of the crowd still chanting your name, they enjoyed it as well. Are you going to be heading home now?' Kingsley asked.

'No, we've got the signing of the album first, then we're going to be going home.' Harry said looking at Kingsley. 'Why don't you walk down with us and I'll get you a copy.'

'Yeah, I think I will.' Kingsley smiled.

'All right everyone, we're going to head back to the dressing room first, and get a drink, I'm absolutely parched.' Liam said, and everyone walked after him.

As they were walking, Harry turned to Ginny. 'What did you think of the show sweetheart?'

'All of you were great, Harry. You're more comfortable in front of crowds now, aren't you?'

'When I'm playing, yeah, I feel good out there.' Harry smiled as he pulled Ginny tighter to him as the got to the dressing room.

Everyone entered the room and sat down, grabbing butterbeer or for anyone else there was Firewhiskey. Harry saw it and turned his back, not wanting to be tempted. Charlie saw what Harry had done and smiled at him, giving him a nod. Everyone was still excited over how the concert went and knew they were going to be mobbed when they went down to sign their album. But overall, they knew it was a great success.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Harry and The Phoenix Flames headed down to start the signing, with the two aurors following closely, Ginny, Charlie, Karl and Kingsley walking behind. When they got to the stage that had been set up, Harry and the band sat down to cheers and screams. Kingsley, Ginny, Charlie and Karl stood right behind them, while Mark and William stayed close to Harry on the end.

They were all chatting with people while they signed, some ask for photos, while some girls actually grabbed Harry and kissed him. Ginny went to move, but Charlie put a hand on her shoulder.

'Mark and William will see to it Gin, calm down.' Charlie could see the glare Ginny was giving the girls.

Harry heard what Charlie had said and grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her until she was standing behind him. He put her hand on his shoulder so she would feel more secure. By the time they finished signing thousands of albums, everyone was absolutely knackered.

'Let's head back to my place, everyone.' Harry said and he stood up and put his arms around Ginny. 'Are you alright, Gin?'

'Yeah, I'm fine, I just didn't like to see that. But thanks to Mark and William, they kept most of them back, so it wasn't too bad.'

Harry leaned into to whisper, 'I kinda like feeling how jealous you got, it turned me on.' he smiled down at her as she scowled at him.

'Not funny, Harry.' Ginny said but then smiled at him.

'I'm only kidding, and you know you never have to worry how many girls throw themselves at me, you're the only one I'll catch.' he kissed her fiercely, then turned to the others. 'We ready to head out?'

They all nodded. 'Do you mind if I come back to Harry?' Kingsley asked cheerfully.

'Course not Kingsley, you know you're always welcome. All right let's go.

They all walked outside and apparated home. They got inside and everybody sank into chairs, as Kreacher came running towards Harry.

'Do you wish for something Master Harry?' Kreacher bowed.

'Yeah, Kreacher, could you bring in some tea for everyone and maybe some snacks as well.'

'Of course Master Harry,' the elf bowed and left the room.

'That was great, really great, I haven't had that much fun in a long time,' Patrick said smiling at everyone.

'I know what you mean Patrick, it was fun wasn't it?' Harry said smiling hugely.

Kreacher walked back in floating a large tray with tea and cups and snacks for everyone.

'Thanks Kreacher, we're right for the rest of the night if you want to turn in.' Harry said.

'As you wish, Master Harry.' the elf bowed, then snapped his fingers and was gone.

'Where does he sleep Harry?' John asked.

'I offered him his own room but he wouldn't take it, so we had a small room built off the laundry. He loves it in there, so we thought if that's what he wants why not.' Harry shrugged. Harry looked up and saw Kingsley deep in thought. 'Something wrong Kingsley?'

'No, not really, but I do need a word with you Harry. Could we go into the library for a minute?'

'Sure,' he turned to Ginny. 'I'll be right back.' he kissed her and left with Kingsley.

When they got in the library, Kingsley closed the door. 'What's up Kingsley, I know that look, remember I've known you a long time.'

'I know Harry, I just needed to ask you something and I didn't want to ask in front of Ginny.'

'Alright, so ask,' Harry said sitting on the arm of the couch.

'I wanted to know if you are planning on turning up tomorrow, for the trial.' he said warily.

'Yes, definitely, I'm going to be there, I don't want Ginny to go, and I don't think she'll want to, but I'm am. Nothing will stop me going.'

'I thought you'd say that, well I'm going to have Mark escort you there, just as a precaution. You know the press will be all over this.'

'Yeah I figured they would, but I'm not letting that stop me Kingsley. I want to see her get locked up.'

'Okay, I'll meet you there at nine with Mark to make sure no reporters can get to you.'

'Thanks Kingsley. Is there anything else, maybe about what we discussed?'

'No, I had a meeting with the auror department, and we discussed it. They're going to check out some things and they'll let me know if they come up with anything, but it's a long shot. I mean if any woman had kids to him, they probably won't want anyone to know, unless their training them to be like their father. Who knows, it's just speculations at the moment anyway.'

'Well, if you hear anything will you let me know?' Harry said standing up.

'Course I will Harry, come on let's head back in.' he clapped Harry on the shoulder and they walked back to the sitting room.

Everyone was talking excitedly at something Katie had in her hand. 'Harry look this,' she said standing up and giving him the parchment. 'They just sent it by owl. They said we raised 2 million galleons Harry, all thanks to you,' Katie hugging him tightly.

'That's fantastic Katie, it looks like your dream for an orphanage has come true, now it can start getting built.' Harry turned, 'Kingsley, Ginny's going to be handling everything in regards to what the fund gets used for but we wanted to know if there was anywhere specific where you'd like it built, any suggestions.'

'Not at the moment, I'll have my staff look into it for you.' Kingsley said.

'I can look into what land I own Kingsley, I have some all over, one of them might be suitable.' Harry said.

'Well, we know it has to be fairly big, enough place for the kids to play, and swim too, we should look for a place with a lake or big pond maybe.' he turned and looked at Ginny. 'You've got your work cut out for you, are you going to be able to handle it all?'

'Yeah, not a problem Kingsley and I'm going to get mum to help. She's had seven kids, she'll have a lot of suggestions.'

'Good idea, Molly will certainly be an asset. Well if you need anything just let me know and I'll have my staff check for locations and if you can check on some of your land and we can compare notes.'

'Okay Kingsley, I might drop into Gringotts tomorrow and see if Bill or one of the goblins can help me sort everything out. Those vaults are so large and so full, it would take me a year to go through them.'

'I know Harry, I went with James to his vault once, I couldn't believe the size of it, and what was in it, and I hear the Black family vault is twice the size. You will definitely need help.'

'Yeah it is and they re-named it to the Harry Potter vault now.'

'So you don't have any more problems with the goblins now after your big break in and escape?'

'No, I had to pay a fine, 1 million, plus for the damage. But I fixed that up straight away and there happy to let me in. But I see them watching me all the time when I am there. I still don't think they trust me very much.'

'Well having destroyed half the building while flying a dragon out must have got them very angry, not to mention having successfully broken in there in the first place. That had never been done before Harry, you're the first one to ever do it.' Kingsley laughed. 'Well I better be off, great show tonight you guys,' Kingsley said shaking everyone's hands, 'Harry I'll see you in the morning, Mark will be here to get you at 8:30.' he hugged Harry then gave Ginny a kiss, 'See all of you later.'

'Bye Kingsley,' everyone said as he left.

'Where are you going tomorrow Harry?' Ginny asked.

'I'm going to the trial to make sure she gets locked up in Azkaban,' Harry said flatly.

'Can I talk to you please Harry, in the library, now,' Ginny said forcefully, then standing up and walking away before Harry could say anything.

'I'll be back in a moment,' Harry said and followed Ginny.

'Do you think they'll be okay Charlie,' Katie said looking worried.

'We just have to wait and see, but I knew Harry would go.'

'Do you think you should go with him, to try and keep him under control.'

Charlie laughed. 'I don't think anyone could control Harry if she doesn't go away for a long time, but yeah I was thinking I might go with him. At least it will make Ginny feel better if someone is with Harry.'

They all heard shouting coming from the library.

'Why, you don't need to do this Harry.' Ginny yelled.

'I'm going to make sure that bitch pays, one way or another.' Harry shouted back.

'Why Harry, she'll get what's coming to her, you don't need to put yourself through that.' Ginny still yelled but it was a little quieter.

'Because I have to Ginny, don't you get it, she almost ruined our lives. I want to see this over just as much as you do, now will you please just drop it.' Harry shouted and stormed out of the library and past everyone, walking out the door and down towards the water.

Ginny walked back into the sitting room. 'Sorry about that everyone, I just don't think he should go.' Ginny sat down and everyone noticed she had tears flowing down her face. Charlie walked over and sat next to her, pulling her into his arms.

'I'm going to go with him Gin, at least I can try to keep him calm.' Charlie said.

'You will Charlie, oh thank you. This is going to be so hard on him to see her, I don't want him to lose it.' Ginny said as she sobbed into Charlie's chest.

While they were talking, Liam, John and Patrick jerked their head towards the door, letting Katie know they were going to go. She nodded and walked them out, along with Karl.

'Tell them we'll see them in a few days Katie,' Liam said.

'I will,' Katie hugged all the blokes from the band and they left.

'Do you think I should go home too Katie, I mean I don't want to but if they need some space.'

'No it's fine Karl, really. Tomorrow just going to be hard on them, but they'll be fine. It's getting late, I'll show you to which room you're using.' Katie said and put her arm around Karl's shoulder and walked him up the stairs to the spare room. 'If you happen to hear anything through the night, just ignore it, when Harry and Ginny have a blow out like that, they usually make up very loudly and for a long time, so try and put it out of your mind. Goodnight Karl,' Katie said giving him a hug. 'I'll see you in the morning.'

'Thanks again for tonight, Katie, I had a great time, and you were fantastic,' he hugged her again.

'I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, now remember, I'm going to be really busy over the next two weeks getting the last of the wedding preparations finished, but Ron and Hermione are going to pick you up along with Aunt Helen, and Uncle Billy, to take you to the Burrow. Charlie's going to show them were it is on Saturday when he picks you up, so make sure your ready when they turn up and I'll see you there.'

'I will, don't worry, goodnight Katie.' he said hugging her again and went into his room.

Charlie was still holding Ginny when Katie came back down stairs. 'I'm going to have a shower and go to bed Charlie, I'm exhausted,' she bent over and kissed him.

'Do you want me to come with you baby?' he asked.

'No, stay with Ginny,'

'No, I'm fine, I'm going up to bed too, you go Charlie, really, go,' Ginny said pulling herself out of his arms.

'If your sure Gin,' she nodded and Charlie gave her another cuddle then he kissed her head. 'Night Gin.'

'Night Charlie, night Katie.' Ginny said.

'Night Ginny, see you in the morning.'

They both went into their room, but Ginny sat for another minute, then got up and went upstairs, putting most of the lights out on the way. She decided to soak in a bath and hope it relieved her tension.

Harry was pacing when he noticed most of the lights go out in the house. He took a couple of deep breaths and slowly walked back inside. He nodded to Alastor and Gary and went upstairs.

Ginny wasn't in bed so he figured she was in the bathroom. He took his jacket off and walked to the door.

He knocked. 'Ginny, can I come in please?'

'Of course you can Harry,' Ginny voice came through the door.

Harry walked in and saw Ginny in the bathtub, he went over to her and knelt beside it. He reached in and took her hand putting it to his face.

'I'm sorry Gin, I didn't mean to shout at you, can you forgive me?'

'You know I will, I'm just worried that's all, you don't need to do this you know, but I do understand.' Ginny said putting her other hand to his face holding it.

'I just want to see it finished so we can just get on with our lives.'

'I know, so do I, but you know what I want right now,' she said looking at Harry. 'I want a kiss.'

Harry stood up and bent over and kissed Ginny while she still held his face, she jerked him forward pulling him into the bath fully clothed.

'Aaahhh, Ginny,' Harry yelled, scrambling around.

Ginny grabbed him and kissed him again as one of her hands search down until she came upon the bulge in Harrys jeans.

Harry stopped trying to get out of the bath and kissed her fiercely, his hands also wandering. When they stopped, Harry got out and stripped off, leaving his wet clothes and boots on the floor. He climbed back in and lay down and Ginny sat on top of him, just slightly off his groin.

'You are a little witch you are,' Harry said as he put one hand down between her legs and started to play.

Ginny groaned. 'That I am,' she panted. 'and don't you forget it,' her hand reached down and gripped his arousal, pulling very slowly.

'Oh god Gin, that's sooo good.' he pulled her to him and kissed her hungrily, his hand still playing, then he inserted one finger, forcing it in as far as it would go. Ginny groaned loudly, as he's finger moved around inside her, he moved it back out and found her spot and started to rub gently until she was screaming his name.

'Harry, Harry, please, I'm coming Harry,' she screamed louder as Harry kept going and keeping his other hand on her face, watching her as she climaxed.

He lifted her up and put her down on top of his erection, and Ginny started to move slowly at first then faster and faster. The water splashing over the side as their movements got urgent.

Harry and Ginny were both groaning very loudly as their bodies came together again and again, until the both came and Ginny collapsed onto of Harry in the water. They held each other for the longest time until the water got to cold.

Ginny started to get up off Harry, and Harry closed his eyes as she slowly moved off of him causing his erection to get up again. She stepped out of the bath and stood next to it. Harry looked up at her then slowly lowered his eyes and pulled her towards him. He put his mouth to her heat as she opened her legs wider to give him more access. He moved his mouth then inserted his tongue, flicking it inside of her. Her legs wobbled as Harry took her to back to another orgasm. He got out and lifted her up onto the bathroom cabinet, he stepped in between her legs, watching her face as he entered her, then pulled her onto him hard. He started moving as he leaned into her kissing her fiercely, and hungrily. Their movements built up slowly get faster and faster, Harry stopped and lifted her up and carried her back to the bedroom, and put her up again the wall and started again as Ginny wrapped her legs around him, urging him on. He started to move again their breathing heavy and they groaned loudly, as they both came. Harry carried her over to the bed, while he was still inside her and lay her down on top of him. He put his arms around her holding her tightly, as she put her head on his chest.

'That, Ginny, was magnificent. What you do to me,' Harry said breathing heavily. He brushed her hair from her face looking down at her. 'I love you sweetheart, come up here and let me hold you.

Ginny got off of Harry and pulled herself up to Harry as he put his arms around her, holding her. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Charlie woke up with Katie in his arms, sleeping soundly. He carefully moved out of bed and went to have a shower. When he came out she was still asleep, he left the room and went to the kitchen and found Karl sitting there and Kreacher getting him breakfast.

'Morning Karl, how did you sleep?' Charlie asked. Charlie noticed that Karl went red in the face and thought he knew why. 'Did Harry and Ginny keep you up with their noise Karl?'

He nodded. 'Yeah, Katie warned me that it might happen, but I wasn't expecting what I heard.' he was extremely embarrassed.

'Don't worry about it kid, you get used to it once you've been here a while.' Charlie said watching the young man. He thought he must still be a virgin, because of how embarrassed he was.

'Would you like breakfast Master Charlie?' Kreacher asked.

'Yes thank you Kreacher,' the elf bowed and got Charlie his breakfast.

'Did you enjoy the concert last night Karl?' Charlie thought he better change the subject.

'It was fabulous, I had a great time and Katie is so talented. Why didn't you know she could sing before the other day?'

'That is something you're going to have to ask Katie about, sorry mate.' Charlie said.

'Morning everyone, sleep well.' Harry said walking into the kitchen with a big smile on his face.

'Morning Harry, I take it you and Ginny worked things out last night?' Charlie said smiling at his brother-in-law.

'Yes, we sure did, quite a few times as well.' Harry couldn't help himself, he was in too good a mood.

'Nice to hear it, although I think our young friend here thought otherwise.' Charlie said laughing.

'Did we keep you awake Karl, sorry about that.' Harry said grabbing some bacon from the tray. 'Kreacher could you get me a cup of tea please.' the elf bowed and brought Harry over a cup. 'Thanks Kreacher.

Harry, Charlie and Karl were eating when Ginny arrived in the kitchen. 'Morning Charlie,' she went and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

'Morning sis, you look happy.' Charlie smirked at her.

'Extremely,' Ginny said and sat on Harry lap. 'Morning gorgeous,' she leaned in and started kissing him passionately. Karl looked from the couple to Charlie and he just shrugged. 'Did you sleep well sweetheart.'

'You know I did,' Harry grabbed her again and kissed her fiercely. 'Now let me eat my breakfast, you gave me quite an appetite, you know that?'

'Yep,' she sat down in the chair next to him, and started to dish herself up some breakfast.

'Harry, I'm coming with you today, alright?' Charlie said.

'If you want to Charlie, that's up to you.' Harry said and Charlie knew Harry meant that nothing will stop him if he wanted to get to the girl.

Charlie watching Harry but he still seemed in a good mood so he went back to eat his breakfast. The two aurors watched the friends and family as they stood near the fireplace.

'Don't you get kinda creeped out having those two standing there all the time, watching you?' Karl asked.

'No, we've gotten used to it, at first I felt a bit uncomfortable, but then I remembered that they are here to protect everyone in the house, so I don't mind.' Harry said smiling at Karl and nodding to the two aurors.

The fireplace turned green and both aurors turned with wands in hand. Karl jumped, then he saw Mark stepped out and they lowered their wands. He spoke to them for a minute then walked over and into the kitchen, sitting down.

'Morning everyone,' Mark said. 'You ready to go? We have to leave in about 10 minutes.'

'Not a problem Mark, but I think it's unnecessary for you to escort me.' Harry said.

'Kingsley thought the press will be all over you the moment you step into the ministry. I'm going to be there just to keep them away from you Harry.' Mark said looking seriously at him.

'I know, but I've had to put up with the press all my life, they can be a pain in the arse sometimes, but I just put a shield charm up and they can't get near me anymore, especially Rita Skeeter,' Harry looked straight at Mark. 'Is she going to be there?'

'Probably Harry, but don't let her get to you, no matter what she says about you.'

'Yeah I know, she just makes me so angry, I just want to…well you know.' Harry shrugged.

'We all feel that way about Skeeter Harry, no one believes her stories about you anymore since you put her straight that day, along with Neville and Ron. I would have loved to have seen that.'

'It was good Charlie, I really enjoyed putting her in her place.' Harry said back to his happy mood.

'Well we better go, if you want to get there in time.' Mark said.

Harry turned to Ginny. 'Will you be alright here by yourself when Katie takes Karl home?'

'I'm fine, and I've got mum coming over to discuss some ideas for the orphanage, things we might like to add. So go, I'll be fine and remember please keep calm and don't get angry Harry.'

'All I can do it try Gin, I love you.' he kissed her very passionately again then got up.

'I love you too Harry,' she turned to face her brother. 'Charlie you look after him for me, won't you big brother?'

'You know I will Gin, don't worry.' he kissed her on the head. 'Let Katie know I love her and I'll see her when I get back.'

'I will Charlie, keep an eye on him.' she looked seriously at Charlie while Harry was talking with Mark.

He nodded. 'Alright I'm ready, let's go.

The three men walked out of the house and past the wards and apparated to the ministry of magic.

Mark, Harry and Charlie walked into the ministry and the press swarmed with camera's flashing almost blinding them. Mark and Charlie stood on either side of Harry when five more aurors and Kingsley stepped up and surrounded him. They all ignored the press as they kept walking towards the lifts. Harry, Charlie, Kingsley and Mark got into the lifts and the five aurors stood in front of it to make sure no one follows them as the press kept shouting questions and camera's kept going off.

'Thanks Kingsley, I knew they'd be here but I really didn't want to talk to them just now.' Harry said.

'I know Harry, I got everything ready the moment I saw them hanging around. They didn't know if you'd be here but they hoped you would.' Kingsley said. 'Now we're heading straight up to the main courtroom Harry. She'll be brought in, shackled off course and I want you to just sit there unless the Wizengamot asks you a question. You got that Harry?'

Harry nodded. 'Yeah I understand Kingsley.' Harry's voice was hard.

Charlie and Kingsley looked at each other. They could see Harry's anger building up and they knew they'd have a hard time controlling him if he decided to take matters into his own hands. The lifts stopped and Mark, Kingsley and Charlie got out, they looked back at Harry. He took a deep breath and stepped out and joined the three men. They walked along the corridor until they came to the door. Kingsley put his hand on the door handle and turned back to Mark. He whispered something and Mark walked off.

'You ready Harry?' Kingsley asked. Harry nodded and Charlie put a hand on his shoulder.

They entered the room and Kingsley led them to the side seats. It was a closed session today out of respect for Harry. The Wizengamot sat watching as Harry came in and sat down with Charlie and Kingsley. Mark walked back in with the 5 other aurors and sat around Harry.

'Bring in the prisoner,' the head of the Wizengamot said loudly.

Two aurors walked in with Helen Briston in between them. She had shackles on her hands and legs. Harry instantly flinched and his face turned hard at the sight of her and Charlie tightened his hold on Harry shoulder. The aurors took her to the seat in the centre and the restraints on the seat snapped around her wrists.

'Helen Briston, you know the charges brought against you. Do you have anything to add in your defence?' the head of the Wizengamot asked.

Helen raised her head and looked at Harry. 'I'm sorry.' she said as tears came to her eyes, she saw the look Harry gave her which made she flinched, she looked away quickly.

'Calm down Harry,' Charlie whispered to Harry.

'Taking into account of your age, you will be expelled from Hogwarts and your wand snapped. You will never be allowed to own a wand again, for the rest of your life. And you are hereby sentenced to 3 years in Azkaban.'

'What!' Harry exploded and stood up. 'You've have got to be kidding.' Harry was fuming, Charlie and Kingsley stood next to Harry each with a hand on his shoulder. 'She deserves life for what she did. She deserves to die just like she took the life of my son.' Harry yelled at the Wizengamot.

'That's enough Mr. Potter, or you will be escorted from the room.'

'Like hell I will.' Harry yelled and waved his hand. 'No one will stop me. Charlie and Kingsley knew this was what they were expecting. Harry waved his hand and jumped over the railing and stood in front of Helen. No one could get past his shield charm. He pointed his hand at Helen, and she started screamed loudly falling sideways in her seat.

'Harry, stop this now,' Kingsley said, still trying to get past the shield. 'Harry let her go, you'll kill her.

'She deserves it,' Harry snarled but kept her under the cruciatus curse. Harry stood there with a fierce look on his face, his hand still pointing at Helen. Her screams got louder and her body jerked violently.

'Harry, this will not help, let her go, you need to go back to Ginny. You love her Harry, and she loves you. Now please Harry, let her go and go home to Ginny, she needs you.'

Harry heard Charlie's words and his hands fell beside him, releasing the girl then he collapsed on the floor sobbing.

Kingsley, Charlie and Mark ran to Harry and knelt down beside him, keeping a hand on Harry's shoulders.

'Take the prisoner away,' the head of the Wizengamot said then turned to the men in the middle of the floor. 'In light of your situation Mr. Potter, you will get off with a warning, but if you do anything like this again, you will face the full force of the Wizengamot. This court in adjourned till lunch.' the Wizengamot got up and walked out, some looking back at Harry with sympathy on their faces.

'Come on Harry, let's get you home.' Charlie said, he helped Harry stand with Kingsley on his other side and led him out.

They all walked out in silence and the five aurors went ahead of them so they would be the first down to the ground floor waiting. When Kingsley, Harry, Charlie and Mark stepped out, the five aurors surrounded them again. Flashes from camera's tried to get as many photo's as possible of Harry. Questions were shouted about what was wrong with Harry. They got to the apparition point. Kingsley let go of Harry and nodded to Charlie.

'I'll meet you there,' he said quietly. Charlie nodded grabbing hold of Harry and turned.

Katie was holding Ginny on the couch why they waited for Harry and Charlie. Arthur and Molly sat with them, but no one spoke. They heard voices and knew they must be back, they all watched the door anxiously.

They arrived back near Harry's house and Charlie held Harry up, as Kingsley walked up and grabbed Harry's other arm, Mark leading the way. Mark opened the door and Kingsley and Charlie brought Harry inside and put him down on the couch with Ginny.

'What happened?' Arthur said looking at Harry with a very worried expression on his face.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny holding her tightly as he sobbed into her shoulder.

'She got her wand snapped and 3 years, that's when Harry lost it.' Kingsley said.

Harry got up and ran through the room to the shed. They heard him yelling, then heard smashing noises.

'Stay here,' Ginny said and got up and walked out of the room to the shed. She stood there watching Harry destroy all his guitars and the furniture around the room. She decided to let him get it all out before she went to him. He slowly broke everything in the room apart from his mother's piano. He sank to the floor, crying so hard as Ginny made her way over to him. She sat down with holding him tightly, Harry wrapped his arms around her. Ginny didn't say anything, just held him and rubbed his back.

'Harry produced a shield charm, that no one could get past and tortured her for a long time using the cruciatus curse. He said she deserved to die for taking the life of his son, before he collapsed onto the floor, releasing the girl and us.' Kingsley said sitting there looking lost.

'The Wizengamot let him off with a warning due to his circumstances.' Charlie said.

Charlie finished telling them how Harry wouldn't listen at first but when he told Harry how much Ginny loved him and that he needed to go home to her, he seemed to have heard and that's when he released the girl.

'Is there anything we can do to help him,' Molly said.

'No mum, let them just be by themselves for now, hopefully Ginny can get him to calm down.' Charlie said then turned, 'It was heartbreaking to watch Harry go through that again Kingsley, is there any way to make them move from here so Harry and Ginny never have to worry about seeing them, after she has served her sentence of course.'

'I really don't know Charlie, I can look into it and see what I can find.' Kingsley said. 'Listen I better go and talk to the press, they know something happened from the way we were holding Harry up when we walked past them. I'm not going to tell them Harry used the cruciatus curse on the girl though.'

Charlie stood up and shook Kingsley's hand. 'Thanks Kingsley, I'm sure Harry would appreciate that.'

'Anything I can do to help, he deserves a happy quite life, they both do. I'm going to leave Mark here for the rest of the day and get William here tonight, but after that I think Harry and Ginny should be fine by themselves.' Kingsley nodded and walked outside to speak with the aurors.

After a few minutes Mark came back in and stood near the couch. 'How is he Charlie?' he asked.

'Well it sounded like he smashed his shed up a bit, I'm hoping since there's no more noise coming from there that Ginny was able to calm him down.' Charlie said looking towards the kitchen. 'I might just take a peek and see, just wait here.' Charlie got up and walked through the kitchen until he reached the door of the shed. He looked in and saw everything in the room apart from the piano busted. Harry and Ginny were sitting on the floor holding each other as they cried.

Mark walked away and stood just outside the door to give the family time alone.

Charlie walked back to the sitting room. 'Their okay, crying on each other's shoulders, but the room is a mess. He must have smashed everything in there, apart from his mother's piano.'

'At least he didn't punch anything and wreck his hands again.' Katie said.

'I think we'll leave Charlie, let them be alone for a while. We can come back tomorrow and check on them.' Arthur said getting up off the couch.

'Yeah, I think that's a good idea dad, give them some space.' Charlie said.

'Give them our love Charlie, and we'll see you tomorrow.' Molly said kissing Charlie then Katie.

Arthur put a hand on his sons shoulder and gave Katie a hug. They went to the fireplace and flooed home.

'Will they be alright Charlie?' Katie asked seriously.

'I just don't know at the moment, I think they will, in time.' Charlie said pulling Katie into his arms. 'I love you Katie.'

'I love you too Charlie.' she kissed him tenderly.

'Let's head into the room and give them some privacy for a while. Hopefully Ginny can get him to come out.'

Katie nodded and they both went into their room, closing the door behind them.

Ginny and Harry's sobs had eased and Ginny pulled slightly back. 'Harry,' she said looking at his face. 'Look at me, please.' he looked up slowly and Ginny saw the anguish on his face. 'Oh sweetheart, come on, let's get up and go sit inside.' Harry slowly got up and pulled Ginny into his arms, he didn't want to let her go. 'It's alright Harry, we'll get through this.' she kissed his lips then all over his face. 'Come on, come sit with me.' he nodded and they walked into the sitting room and sat down.

'She got nothing, nothing, Gin. After what she did, I can't believe it.' Harry said as more tears came to his eyes. But Ginny also heard the anger in his voice.

'Let's not talk about it anymore, let's just put it behind us alright.' Ginny said holding Harry tightly

'Can you do that, can you forget about what she did?' Harry asked her.

'I'll always remember, but I don't want it to ruin our lives over it Harry. Please let's not talk about it anymore.'

'Alright Gin, I don't want anything to get between us every again. Let's start afresh, and just be happy being with each other and with the family.' Harry said and he kissed her tenderly.

'It's nearly lunch time Harry, you should eat something, why don't I get Kreacher to make us something?'

'Okay, that sounds good.' Harry said trying to smile.

'Kreacher,' with a crack Kreacher appeared in front of them.

'What can Kreacher do for my Mistress Ginny?' the elf bowed.

'Could you fix some lunch please and let Charlie and Katie know as well.'

The elf bowed. 'Of course mistress.' with another crack he was gone.

'Are you feeling better Harry?' Ginny said as she continued to hold him.

'Yeah, it was just a shock, that's all, and what I said.' Harry said shaking his head.

'What did you say Harry?' Ginny asked knowing it was something that caused him pain, she could feel it.

'I'd rather not say Gin, you don't need to hear it.'

'Harry, we have to tell each other everything, even if it hurts to hear.' she said putting her hand to his face.

Harry took a deep breath. 'Alright, I told her she deserved to die because she took the life of my son.' Harry said as tears came back to his eyes.

Ginny didn't say anything she just put her hands to his face and kissed him tenderly.

Charlie and Katie were laying on the bed with the arms around each other staring into each other's eyes. They stayed that way for a long time until a knock came to the door.

'Come in,' Charlie said.

'Master Charlie, Mistress Ginny said lunch is nearly ready.' Kreacher said bowing to him.

'Thank you Kreacher, will be right out.' Charlie said as Kreacher bowed again and left the room closing the door.

'Let's head out, we can see how Harry is.' Katie nodded and they got up and left the room.

They saw Harry and Ginny sitting on the couch kissing very tenderly. 'We're not interrupting are we?' Charlie asked as he and Katie sat down.

They turned and looked at them. 'No, of course not Charlie,' Harry said and you could hear how hoarse his voice was. 'And before you ask, I'm fine.'

'You know me too well Harry, but really are you going to be okay?' he asked with concern in his voice.

'I will be, I would have killed her Charlie, I know I would have if your words didn't penetrate my mind. But Ginny and I have talked and we are going to put all this behind us and start fresh. Aren't we sweetheart?'

'Yes, we are, no more sadness, no more anger, just happy and love from now on.' she kissed him again.

'That's good to hear, really good to hear. Now how much damage did you do to the shed?' Charlie asked, smiling at Harry.

'Pretty much trashed it, but I didn't punch anything, I remembered what Poppy said. Once more and I could damage them permanently, so I think I'm finely listening to the people around me.'

Everyone laughed. 'About time,' Charlie said.

'Why don't we have lunch down by the tree?' Ginny suggested.

'That is a good idea, Ginny. Come on let's go down.' Harry said standing up. He turned to the kitchen. 'Kreacher we'll have lunch down by the tree.' the elf bowed and went back to preparing their lunch.

They walked out and sat down under the tree. Harry waved Mark over to sit down with them.

'When do you think you'll start recording the album Harry?' Katie asked.

'I told George not until after the wedding, I just don't want to commit until then.'

'Have you decided what songs you want to put on it?' Charlie asked.

'Well I've got a few ideas, and George handed me a heap of new ones if I want. I'll go through them when I get a chance, but for now I'm just going to enjoy sitting here with my wife.' he smiled at Ginny.

'Katie, we have the last fitting tomorrow, what about we all meet for lunch after?' Ginny said looking at Charlie and Harry.

'Sounds good to me, I'm still trying to get a hint about the dress from Katie, but she won't tell me anything.' Charlie said poking Katie in the ribs.

'Well Charlie let's just say that when she starts walking down the aisle, Harry's going to have to use his strongest shield charm to stop you running off with her until after the ceremony.' Ginny said smirking at Charlie.

'Oh that's cruel Gin,' Charlie said and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

Everyone laughed as Charlie spun her around. 'Charlie put me down or I'll be sick all over you. And then I'll bat bogey hex you.'

Charlie slowly lowered Ginny to the ground, but held her until she got her balance. Harry pulled her into his lap holding her until she stopped spinning.

'You're going to get yours big brother, I mean it, even if I have to get Harry to do it for me.'

'Oh no, this is between you and your brother, I'm not getting involved.' Harry laughed when he saw Ginny's face. 'You know I'll do anything you ask me,' Harry looked at Charlie. 'Sorry Charlie, you're on your own.

Charlie pretended to be scared and everyone broke up again. They had a wonderful afternoon talking and enjoying the great lunch Kreacher had prepared.

'Well I'm going to leave you to yourselves, I've got to go collect the keys to our house.' Charlie said getting up and taking Katie's hand. 'We'll be back for dinner.' Charlie said and he walked off with Katie.

'Thanks for lunch Harry, I'm going to go and keep guard again,' Mark got up and walked away before Harry could say anything.

'Do you think he did that just to give us some time alone?' Ginny said smiling at the aurors back.

'Yeah, he probably knows we need it. Come for a walk with me.' Harry said getting up and taking Ginny's hand.

They walked down the path to the water, and strolled along the beach. 'You want to go for a swim, it's warm enough?' Harry asked.

'I'll have to go change first Harry.' Ginny said as she went to turn back but Harry held her tight.

'I don't think so,' he waved his hand and put his charms up. He started to strip Ginny's clothes off, then his own. He picked her up and walked into the water until the water was up to his waist. He lowered Ginny to stand on her feet and put his arms around her. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist and she could feel his erection. She reached down with her hand and gently played until Harry's groans were getting out of control. 'What are you doing to me Gin. Oh, god that feels good.' Ginny lifted slightly and lowered herself onto him, very slowly. Harry moved towards the edge of the water and lay them both down. 'I love you Ginny, with all my heart and soul.' Harry said and kissed her fiercely as his body started to move with her, causing the water to splash around them.

They stayed in the water making love all afternoon until it started to get cold. Harry pulled Ginny up to him wrapping his arms around her kissing her tenderly. He waved his hand and dried them off then they got dressed. Harry waved his hand again took down his charms. Ginny took his hand and they walked back to the house.

Charlie and Katie were sitting on the couch having a good snog when they walked in. They sat down opposite until they were finished.

'All done?' Harry asked.

Charlie wasn't sure which "all done" Harry meant. Getting the keys to his house or kissing Katie. 'Well we got the keys to the house and as for kissing Katie, no.' Charlie said and went back to kissing her again.

Katie looked over at them when Charlie had finished kissing her. 'I had a thought, why don't we go show you around the house after lunch tomorrow, what do you say?'

'Sounds good, Gin what do you think?' Harry asked Ginny.

'I'd love to see it, Katie. When are you going to shop for furniture?' Ginny said.

'Well, I don't have a lot of time at the moment, I told Charlie he could go and pick some out for now.' she smiled at him.

'Meaning the bed,' Charlie said smirking at Katie.

'Of course, we can't have a wedding night without a bed baby,' she said pulling him back to her and kissing him fiercely.

'Alright, why don't me and Harry have a look around while you get your fitting done, how about it Harry?'

'Yep I'm in, I know how important a bed will be, the floor gets too hard after a while.' Harry laughed.

'That was my thinking Harry,' Katie said. 'So we'll meet up where?'

'Well, there's this nice little restaurant in muggle London I've taken Ginny too, we could meet there.'

'Oh, that place is nice, you'll like it there.' Ginny said looking over at Charlie and Katie.

'Sounds good to me as long as I eat,' said Charlie smiling.

They all talked and joked until after dinner, then both pairs made their way to their own rooms.

Charlie took Katie into the bathroom and stripped her off. 'I've wanted you all day,' he said getting out of his own clothes.

'Well, what stopped you,' Katie said as she sat on the edge of the bath and slowly opened her legs inviting Charlie in.

They fell into bed very satisfied after making love for a few hours, Charlie wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly as they both drifted off to sleep.

Harry and Ginny were lying in bed, holding each other. 'I might pick up a couple more guitars tomorrow while I'm shopping with Charlie, and this time I'll try not to smash them.'

'That's a good idea Harry, I would miss hearing you play. At least you can still sing to me.' Ginny said smiling hoping he took the hint.

He did, and started singing softly to her, she was sound asleep before he finished the song. He put his head close to her and closed his eyes drifting off himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Ginny woke before Harry and went to have a shower, when she came out Harry was watching her.

'Morning beautiful,' Harry said smiling at his wife.

'Hey, I thought you were still asleep,' Ginny went over and sat on the bed.

'I must have sensed you weren't next to me, I woke up just as the water turned on.' he started to nuzzle her neck.

'Hmmm, that's nice,' Ginny pulled away. 'I don't have time this morning and if you keep going I won't make it'.

'That's the idea,' Harry started nuzzling her neck again, slowly getting lower.

'Hmmm, Harry, please. You know I can't resist when you do that.' she leaned into him as he mouth made its way down. 'Harry,' Ginny's breathing was getting very heavy. She pulled away but it took all her will power. 'I've got to go Harry, but I'll make it up to you later.' Ginny kissed him and finished dressing.

'All right, I'll just have to wait,' Harry said but kept watching her as she dressed. 'Do you know how sexy you are right now, why don't you be late, and come back to bed.'

'I wish I could, but I need to make sure my dress is ready as well. You want me to look good don't you?'

'You always look good, no matter what you wear, or not wear.'

'No, you're making this very hard.'

'You've got that right, just look at me.' Harry said throwing the blankets off of him.

Ginny walked back over looking down at Harry's erection. She leaned over him and put her mouth around him. Harry fell back against the pillows as Ginny's mouth worked him.

'Ginny, oh god, Ginny,' Harry groaned as his body spasmed under her mouth as he finds his release.

Ginny got up and looked down at Harry. 'That should hold you for a while.'

'Expect payback my sweet,' Harry said still amazed at what his wife does to him.

'I look forward to it, but now I have to go,' she leaned over him and kissed him. 'I love you, I'll see you at lunch.' Harry smiled then pulled her back and kissed her passionately.

'I love you too, now go, before I change my mind and lock you in this room with me all day.'

Ginny got to the kitchen and saw Katie and Charlie sitting there. 'Morning,' Ginny said to them both sitting down and grabbing the teapot.

'Morning,' they both answered. 'You look like you've had an interesting morning Gin.' Charlie said flicking her messy hair.

'Oh Harry,' Ginny said and went down to the bathroom to fix her hair. When she came back Charlie smirked at her. 'This is the last fitting Katie, it's going to be magnificent, and I can't wait till Charlie see's you in it.' she threw Charlie a smug look. 'He's going to lose it completely.'

'I hope so, that's the idea anyway. Make him so crazy until after the reception, then he won't stop all night.' Katie laughed.

'Will you two stop, my mind is conjuring up all sorts of images here and if you keep going you will not make it out of this house woman.'

Ginny burst out laughing. Charlie and Katie looked at her wondering what he had said.

'I said the something similar to her just before she came down stairs, except I said bedroom, not house.' Harry said as he entered the kitchen.

They all laughed at that, realising Harry and Charlie were very much alike. 'Anyway, you ready Ginny?' Katie asked.

'Yep all ready.' she leaned over and kissed Harry. 'I'll see you at lunch.' he nodded and grabbed her one more time and kissed her hungrily, sending his feelings of wanting to her. 'Later,' she whispered and stood up. 'Ready.

'Ready, we'll see you later.' Katie said and her and Ginny walked out of the house.

'Those two are going to send me to an early grave,' Charlie said.

'Just think, in just under two weeks you'll be in your own home with just Katie to do that.' Harry smiled at Charlie.

They sat talking while Harry finished his breakfast. 'William, we'll be back this afternoon if you want to go for a while, but it's up to you.' Harry said to the auror.

'No, I'm fine here Harry, besides Kingsley asked me to stay here until tonight, so I'll see you when you get back.'

'Thanks again William, see you later,' Harry and Charlie left and got outside the wards and apparated into muggle London.

'Where to first Charlie?' Harry asked him.

'We'll just look at a couple of beds, see if anything looks good, but I wish Katie was here to help. No offence to you Harry, but Katie's the one that's going to be sleeping in it and not you.'

'No offence taken,' Harry said laughing, 'Let's just have a look, if you find something and you're not sure, you can quickly bring Katie back later.'

'Sounds good Harry, come on then.'

They went into a couple of different furniture stores, when Charlie found the perfect bed and Harry agreed that Katie would love it. Charlie bought it and used the confundus charm while he sent the bed to his house. He went into the linen section next and grabbed a few sets of sheets and towel and all sorts of stuff, sending them to the house as well.

'Well that'll do for now, until Katie can come with me next time. Where do you want to go now?'

'I need to buy some new guitars, so if you don't mind we'll head to the music store, it's not far.'

They got to the music store and Harry looked around. He found three he like and picked up the first one, playing it to try it out. People all over the store came over to listen. He put that one down and picked up another, trying that way. Charlie heard the different sounds from the two guitars and realised why Harry wanted more than one. He picked up the third one and played then sang a bit of a song, liking the sound. When he looked up he saw everyone watching him.

'I'll get these three,' he said embarrassed, 'Come on, let's pay and I'll send them home.' Harry also bought some new music sheets for both guitar and piano. After he paid for them he sent them home and him and Charlie left the store.

They walked to the restaurant that Harry had mentioned and found their ladies waiting laughing about something.

'What's up with you two,' Charlie asked kissing Katie as he sat down.

'Not your concern big brother,' Ginny said and kissed Harry as he sat down next to her.

'Well did you find us a bed Charlie?' Katie asked looking hopeful.

'Yep, but since you're not going to move in until after the wedding, you just have to wait to see it.' Charlie smirked at her.

'Oh no you don't, you can't pull that one on me. We're going there later remember.' Katie said smiling at Charlie.

'She's got you there mate.' Harry said laughing.

'Yeah, alright, I just hope you like it, how was the dress fitting anyway.' he looked at her with raised eyebrows.

'All done and sent to Ginny's bedroom, where you will not look,' Katie said seriously. 'You have to wait for the day.' she leaned over and kissed him just as the waiter arrived to take their order. When he finished he left.

'How about yours Gin, did you get your one finished?' Harry asked looking at her and trying to get a sense of her feelings about the dress. He raised his eyebrows. 'Really?'

'What, I didn't hear her say anything,' Katie said looking confused.

'Hey that's not fair, using your bond to get a peek at Ginny's dress,' Charlie said scowling.

'I didn't say a thing,' Ginny said laughing.

'You mean Harry's feeling her feelings about the dress?' Katie said.

'Yes, he is and it looks like he got a great feeling from her.' said Charlie smiling at Katie. 'I wish we had that.'

The four of them kept laughing and talking all through lunch. They left and headed straight to Charlie and Katie's new home. Charlie opened the door and everyone went in and had a look around.

'Oh Charlie, it's beautiful, I can really see you and Katie here,' Ginny said smiling at them.

'It's great Charlie, I remember seeing this house when we first came to see the land where we built the house.' Harry said looking around.

'I want to see the bed,' Katie said and ran up the stairs, and into the room Charlie and her were going to use. 'Oh it's perfect Charlie.' she said lying down on it.

'I'm glad you like it,' Charlie walked over and lay down on top of her and kissed her fiercely.

'Do you want us to leave?' Harry said laughing.

They got up, 'No you don't have to leave, come out let's head out back and look around.

The four of them walked around outside and then back inside again. Katie was explaining to Ginny where she wanted what furniture to go and Charlie was showing Harry where he was going to put his library/study. They had a fun afternoon, then headed home for dinner.

The next week flew by as the wedding got closer. Katie, Charlie, Harry and Ginny had spent a lot of time over at the Burrow, getting everything set up. There was two days to go, and tonight was Charlie stag night and Katie's hen's party. Harry had organised all of Charlie's friends to be there and they were staying at his place to party. Charlie and Harry didn't want to be tempted to drink if they went to a pub, this way at the house, they could keep an eye on each other. All the Weasley men were also going to be there, so it was a house full of red heads mixed with everyone else.

They had a great time. Ron got loaded and Harry put him to bed in the spare room, Karl tried his first Firewhiskey and choked to everyone amusement. Arthur had brought along some hangover remedies just in case, then George played some practical jokes on Charlie. The first of course was turning his hair purple with orange polka dots. One of Charlie's friends took a photo to show everyone at the wedding, Charlie was wrestling with him trying to get it out of his hand, until Harry vanished the photo. Charlie fumed looked all over the house for it, but couldn't find it anywhere. He picked Harry up and threw him over his shoulder, threatening him to throw him in the water if he didn't give him the photo. Harry was in hysterics, but wouldn't give it up saying it was a good source for blackmail. All through the night, one by one men passed out drunk until it was Charlie and Harry left awake. Harry went up to bed at about 4 in the morning just after Charlie had collapsed on his bed. There were bodies everywhere around the Potter house that night.

Harry woke the next morning and made his way down stairs. He looked around and saw men everywhere, still asleep. He walked into his kitchen and found Charlie.

'Morning Charlie,' Harry said slapping him on the shoulder.

'Morning Harry, that was a great do last night, thanks.'

'You welcome, I'm glad you had a good time,' Harry looked towards the sitting room. 'It looks like everyone else did as well.' Harry laughed.

'Yeah, they did. We made it though, we didn't touch one drink. I think we should be proud of ourselves. Don't you?'

'I do, I mean there was a few times I thought of having just one, but I'd look over at you and thought, well if you don't need one and you're the one getting married, than I don't need one.'

'That's why I'm here Harry, to help any way I can, I care about you too much to let you go back to that, and to tell you the truth, I felt like one or two last night myself, but I'd glanced over at you and then I was fine.'

'I want to be there for you Charlie, anyway I can. I care for you too, and you've done so much for me to get me through everything, I can't ever pay you back for that.'

'You don't need to Harry, I'm just glad we've gotten close. I mean we've always be friends, but now we're best friends, and I know I can count on you for anything.'

'You know you can Charlie, anytime, anywhere. So are you getting nervous yet?'

'Morning,' Ron said as he staggered in holding his head. 'You two look too cheerful, cut it out.' he said as he sat down next to his brother.

'Morning,' they both said. 'Here Ron, we knew we'd need to have this ready for you all.' Harry said handing Ron a vial of potion. 'Go on drink it, you'll feel better.'

Ron drank the potion and within a few minutes he started to feel better. 'Thanks, I needed that.

'No problem Ron, have some breakfast, Kreacher is making it now.' he turned back to Charlie. 'So are you yet?'

'Starting to, a little, but I can't wait to marry Katie, but yeah, I'm nervous, it's a big deal getting married.'

'Yeah it is, look and Ginny and me, we've gone through some real bad times and it hasn't even been a year yet. You just have to talk and be there for each other, like you told me.' Harry smiled at Charlie.

'You two have gotten real close, haven't you?' Ron said.

Charlie and Harry heard the jealous note in Ron's voice. 'Ron, we've both gone through some hard times, so we've formed a close friendship because of that. Yes I care about Harry very much and consider him one of my best friends, but that won't take away your friendship with him, you know that.'

'We've been through a lot together Ron, you and me, you'll always be my best mate. But like Charlie said, we have been there for each other and he got me through some hard times, and I know I wouldn't be here today without Charlie. I know I put you through a lot and that's going to take a long time for you to really put behind you, and I understand Ron, I really do. But you've got nothing to worry about Ron.' Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder.

'Yeah, I know, and I know I haven't been around a lot. George and I have gotten very close as well since I became a partner in the shop, and I really enjoy it.' Ron smiled as George made his way to the kitchen, looking worse than Ron.

'Here, George.' Charlie handed him a vial of potion as he sat down.

'Thanks,' he said and drank the potion. 'Ah, that feels better, remind me never to drink that much again.' George looked up the three of them. 'What?' he said the looks on Charlie and Harry's face.

'Nothing George, it's just that I know what you're going through.' Harry had almost said we, instead of I, knowing that Charlie had never told his family about his drinking. He put a hand on his shoulder. 'Now get some breakfast, you'll feel better.

At the Burrow, everyone was in similar condition as the men, all except Ginny and Molly. They were sitting at the large worn kitchen table talking about the last few things they have to do when Hermione walked in.

'Morning Hermione,' Ginny said cheerfully.

'Ah, keep it down,' she said sitting down at the table.

'Here dear, drink this.' Molly said and handed her a vial.

Hermione drinks the potion and started feeling better straight away. 'Thanks, I needed that.' she looked at Ginny. 'You didn't drink last night Ginny, it's good but I just wondered why.'

'Supporting Harry, I'm not ever going to drink. I think if say like at the wedding I had a drink and Harry saw me, it just might make it that much harder for him. And I don't want to have him go through that again, I never want to see him do that ever again, it was heartbreaking.'

'You're amazing you are Ginny, you really are, Harry's lucky to have you and I wish I could have been there for you to help you get through it.'

'I know you would have Hermione, but it was better if it was just Harry, Charlie and me. And I do feel lucky to have him, but I wouldn't have if it wasn't for Charlie, he's gotten us through some tough times, they've gotten very close, which I'm grateful for every single day.'

'You've gotten close with Katie too, I noticed last night.'

'Katie's fabulous and yeah we've gotten to be great friends. And I tell you when we team up, poor Charlie and Harry.' Ginny giggled.

'I noticed she didn't have anything to drink either last night. Doesn't she drink Ginny?' her mother asked her.

Ginny thought for a moment, she couldn't tell her mother the real reason, because Charlie had never told his family about his drinking, she thought a little white lie wouldn't hurt.

'No, she doesn't, I think having played in bands for so long and being around pubs a lot, that she's done all that and doesn't want to anymore.' she smiled at her mother.

'Well, I like her too, she makes Charlie very happy and that means the world to me and of course having him home for good.' Molly sat there thinking. 'Ginny has Charlie said what he's going to do now that he's not going back to the dragons?'

'No, he hasn't mentioned anything yet, I think he's been concentrating on getting Harry through the rough times, that he hasn't thought much about it.'

'Morning,' Katie said as she walked into the kitchen and sat down.

'Morning,' everyone replied.

'Getting nervous Katie?' Hermione asked.

'I suppose a little, but I can't wait to marry Charlie, and I love him so much.' Katie said with a huge smile on her face.

'You make him happy too dear, we can all see it on his face.' Molly said and patted her hand.

'Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I'll do anything to make him happy.' she smiled at her future mother-in-law.

'We know that Katie, we can see it when we see you together. How about becoming a part of a very large family, you ready for that. When I first started coming here even before I started dating Ron, it can be a bit daunting, and being an only child it took a lot to get used to.' Hermione said smiling at Katie.

'I love it, I really do, having grown up in an orphanage, I had a lot of friends there and we were like a big family in a way. I mean it wasn't a very nice place to grow up in but still having other kids around does help and I can see it's the same with the Weasley family. They are all there for each other, no matter what.'

'That's the main thing with our family Katie, we love everyone and would help or just be there for all and that includes you.' Molly said.

'Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I really appreciate that, Ginny and me are already like sister, aren't we Ginny?'

'Yeah we are, and don't we give our men lots to think about?' she started giggling.

'We sure do, but they love us anyway. What time will they be here, I can't wait to see Charlie.'

'Harry said about 11, he thought everyone would need a bit of time this morning to get moving.' Ginny told them all.

'I can understand that, I mean the potion works on the actual hangover but you still don't feel up to anything for a while.' Hermione said trying to eat some breakfast.

The other three women looked over at Hermione, knowing how she felt but luckily not this morning.

Everyone had finally woken up, Charlie and Harry had handed out potions to everyone. Most had drifted home and told Charlie they'd see him tomorrow at the wedding.

'I'm so proud of you Harry, with everyone around you drinking and you never touched one.' Arthur said smiling at him.

'Thanks dad, like I told Charlie, there was a few times last night I thought about having one, but I'd glance over at Charlie and knew how much he went through to get me off of it, I wouldn't do that to him again.'

'I appreciate that Harry, I really do.' Charlie put his large hand on Harry's shoulder. 'Anyway, are we going, I want to see my bride-to-be.'

'Yeah, let's go, we've got a lot to do today.' Harry said standing up and all the Weasley men walked out and apparated to the Burrow.

The girls were still talking at the table when the door opened and all the men walked in. Charlie walked straight over to Katie and picked her up and kissed her fiercely. Harry went straight to Ginny, and did the same thing, kissing her fiercely. Then Ron walked over to Hermione sitting next to her and giving her a very passionate kiss as well.

Molly and Arthur stood there watching all their children with their wives or husbands and it made them very happy. Arthur had his arm around Molly and gave her a kiss as well, he couldn't help himself.

'Way to go dad,' George said and everyone broke into laughter as Molly turned bright red.

'Alright, that's enough, we've got a lot to do today, let's head out and get started.' Molly said as she ushered everyone outside.

'Oh, oh,' Fleur shrieked. 'Bill, feel, come feel.' Bill walked over and put his hand to his wife large belly. 'The baby kicked.

Harry saw the look on Ginny's face and took her outside. Charlie and Katie noticed as well, watching as they left and thought they'd leave them to themselves for a while.

Everyone walked over and felt Fleur's belly, all looking very happy.

Outside, Harry was holding Ginny tightly as tears had come to her eyes. 'It's alright Gin, shhh.' they had walked down towards the pond so no one would see them. Harry had sat down at the tree and pulled Ginny into his arms. 'Gin, come on sweetheart.'

'I know Harry,' Ginny said between sobs. 'I'm happy for Bill, I really am, it's just so hard to see what could have been.' her cries got harder and Harry felt his heart ache for his wife.

'I know sweetheart, I feel the same thing, but we will have that, when we are ready. We'll have a house full of kids, now come on, dry your eyes.' he kissed her tenderly and Ginny gripped him harder and kissed her very passionately. Harry could feel her desperation and knew she wanted him. He waved his hand and cast his charms and lay Ginny down on the ground. He looked into her eyes and saw her pain but also saw how much she wanted this.

Molly looked around seeing everyone over at fleur, except Harry and Ginny. 'Where are they Charlie?' she said in a low voice.

'Harry took Ginny outside, I'd thought I'd give them some time to themselves.'

'This is so hard on them, but they will get through this, with all our help and support.' Molly said to her son.

Bill noticed the looks on Charlie and his mother face and walked over to them. 'What's wrong mum?'

'It's nothing Bill, just Harry and Ginny.' she said sadly.

Charlie saw the look on his brothers face, knowing he was extremely happy about his baby, but also felt bad knowing it was hurting Ginny and Harry.

'Don't worry about it Bill, really. They understand, and they just need time.' Charlie said putting a hand on his brothers shoulder. 'Why don't we head out and get to work.'

Bill nodded, walked back over and kissed his wife, then went back over to Charlie. 'Let's go, we've got so much to do.'

Everyone started to make their way outside to finish getting everything set up for the next day.

Charlie woke up late and looked beside him, then he remembered that Katie was staying at the Burrow. He had trouble sleeping last night without Katie there next to him, and missed her very much and hoped that last night was going to be the last time they spent apart. Charlie had decided to stay at Harry and Ginny's until the wedding, just like Katie, and start their life in their own home after they were officially married. He got up and went into the kitchen and found Ginny and Harry sitting there.

'Morning,' he said to them, clapping Harry on the shoulder and giving his sister a kiss.

'Morning,' they both said smiling at Charlie.

'You ready Charlie?' Ginny said looked at him.

Charlie took a deep breath. 'I'm ready, but god knows I'm nervous. I didn't think I would get this bad.

Harry put a hand on his shoulder. 'You'll be fine mate. Do you want a calming draft, I had to give Ron one the morning of his wedding.

'No, I'll be fine, but just keep it close in case,' he said.

Ginny and Harry looked at Charlie and could see how nervous he really was. Ginny stood up and kissed Harry. 'I'll see you at the wedding,' she said to her husband then turned to Charlie. 'I'll see you there big brother.' she kissed him on the cheek.

'Tell Katie I love her and I can't wait,' Charlie said smiling up at his sister.

'I will, see you both later.' Ginny waved and walked over to the fireplace and flooed to the Burrow.

Harry and Charlie sat there in silence eating their breakfast. Harry kept glancing at his brother-in-law and saw Charlie hardly ate anything and he's hands were shaking as he pushed the food around his plate.

'Charlie, you okay mate?' he asked him.

'Yeah Harry, just really nervous, I think I might need that draft.'

'Alright, I've got it here, I thought you might need it and got it ready for you last night.' Harry handed him the vial and Charlie drank it. Within a few minutes he felt better.

'Thanks Harry, I tell you, I thought of having a drink there but didn't want to. How did you do this Harry, how did you get through your wedding day?'

'Thinking of Ginny, that's basically it. I just kept her in my thoughts the whole morning. I know it doesn't sound like much, but it worked for me, and it kept me calm. But remember, I was still drinking then, and I had a couple beforehand.' Harry said thinking of the day. 'Charlie, why haven't you told the family, you know it would make it easier on you if they knew, it was for me.'

'I've been thinking about that. I just don't want my parents to go through anything else right now. I know I should have told them when it first happened, but I was still in Romania and Liam helped me through it and got me straight. I thought they didn't need to hear it since I was hardly home, but now, I just don't know.'

'Well, I'll be here for you always if you don't tell them and you can always talk to me if you need to.'

'I know Harry and it makes me feel better knowing you are here to talk to. But I will think about it.'

They both sat there in their own thoughts for a while when Harry stood up. 'Let's go get showered and get dressed Charlie, we haven't got that long.'

'Alright, I'll be back in a minute.' Charlie said getting up and walking into his bedroom, as Harry made his way up to his room to take a shower.

Harry came down in his new dark emerald green robs and looked around for Charlie. He walked towards his bedroom and saw Charlie standing in front of his mirror in his dark blue robes. He could see Charlie was still very nervous but not quite as bad as before.

'You look good Charlie.'

'Thanks Harry,' he took a deep breath. 'Alright, we better get to the Burrow and do the meet and greet.'

The two of them walked outside and past the wards and apparated to the Burrow, when they walked past the wards and into the garden, they saw people moving about everywhere. Bar staff getting everything set up, the band Charlie had hired as a surprise are behind the curtain was setting up their equipment. Caterer's running around and people getting all the tables decorated. Everything looked fabulous as they made their way to the marquee.

Charlie walked down towards the front, greeting his friends and family as he went by. Harry kept right beside him, seeing his nerves were starting to get to him again. Arthur walked up and whispered in Harry's ear.

'Is he alright Harry, he looks kinda nervous?' Arthur asked watching his son.

'No, he's not handling the nerves very well, I'm already given him a calming draft and I can't give him anymore. Why don't you go talk to him dad, it might help.' Harry said smiling at Arthur. While Arthur walked over to Charlie and made him sit down, Harry went over to Ron and Hermione.

'He doesn't look too good, does he Harry,' Hermione said noticing how nervous Charlie is.

'No but I'll get him through it, dad's having a word with him now to try and calm him down.' Harry turned to Ron. 'How are you Ron?' Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

'I'm fine Harry, looking forward to the wedding, and dancing with my wife.' he smiled at Hermione. 'I know Charlie couldn't get the Phoenix Flames to play as one of the members is the bride, but who's the band he did get?'

'That is a surprise, you'll just have to wait and see.' Harry smiled.

'Are you planning on singing Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, Charlie and Katie asked me to sing a song for them to do their first dance too, and I'm going to play a bit with the band as well.'

'I was hoping you would Harry, you can really get a party going.' Ron said smiling at his friend.

'Thanks Ron, well I better get back to Charlie. I'll talk to you later.' Harry said getting up and walking back over to Charlie and his father.

Upstairs, Ginny was dressed and was helping Katie finish getting ready. Molly was in there as well helping. When they finished they stood back and looked at Katie.

'Oh Katie,' Ginny said looking at her friend. 'Charlie is going to be speechless when you walk down the aisle, don't you think mum?' she said looking at her mother.

'Knowing my son, yes, when he sees you Katie, all I can say is, that's it's going to be amusing watching his face.' Molly said. 'You look beautiful dear,' she gave Katie a hug. 'Well, I'll head down now, you haven't got long now.' she smiled and left the room.

'Do you really think Charlie will like the way I look Ginny?' she asked nervously.

'There's no doubt in my mind Katie. You look absolutely gorgeous.' she gave Katie a gentle hug when there was a knock at the door.

'Come in,' Ginny said, Liam walked in and stood there with his mouth open looking at the two beautiful and sexy woman in front of him. 'Liam, close your mouth.' Ginny said laughing.

He snapped his mouth shut. 'Sorry, it's just you two look so hot,'

'Don't let our men hear you say that Liam,' Katie said laughing at him. 'But thank you, and thank you for giving me away today, Liam.'

'It's my pleasure Katie, I'm family remember.' he walked up to her and gave her a gentle hug. 'It's almost time, we should head down stairs to wait for the music to start. They all nodded and walked out of the room and down the stairs to wait.

Outside, Harry walked over to Charlie. 'It's time mate, let's get you in place.' Harry said putting a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

'Alright Harry,' Charlie stood up and Harry and him took their places. They turned and looked out over the crowd of friends and family.

They heard the music start and the door opened and Ginny walked out. Harry's mouth fell open when he saw what she was wearing. A very short, tight fitting emerald green dress, showing her beautiful legs.

'Close your mouth Harry?' George yelled and everyone laughed.

Harry closed his mouth and glared at George before he looked back at Ginny. Then Liam led Katie out and everyone looked at Charlie.

'Breathe Charlie,' Harry said as he saw Charlie wasn't breathing, then it started to come in heavy pants as he watched Katie walk down.

She was in a very short, tight fitting deep blue dress, that plunged down to her navel with thin straps on her shoulders and a long train behind her. Her breasts were squeezed together and almost popping out. All the men sitting there were gaping at her and Charlie noticed.

'Hey eyes off,' Charlie said seeing all their looks, and they all laughed.

Ginny had reached the front and Harry sent her his feelings and she smiled seductively at him. Liam had got to the front and placed Katie's hand in Charlie's saying, 'You're a lucky man Charlie,' then went and sat down.

Everyone noticed that Charlie's eyes kept dipping down looking at her. He noticed flashes from camera's going off but he just couldn't look away. Kingsley had started talking and he never noticed that either until Harry tapped him on the shoulder.

'Charlie, Charlie, will you stop looking at Katie's cleavage and take the ring, mate.' Harry said smirking at him.

Charlie took the ring from Harry in a daze and placed the ring on Katie's finger. He had said all the words but couldn't remember saying them. Kingsley had pronounced them to be man and wife and he could kiss his bride.

Charlie slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. 'You did this deliberately, didn't you?' he said just before he kissed her fiercely and hungrily, his hands going up and down her back until he heard George.

'Leave it for the bedroom Charlie.' and everyone broke up in hysterics at the look on Charlie's face as he pulled slightly back. Then they all clapped and went to congratulate the happy couple.

Harry took Ginny aside and kissed her passionately. 'You did this deliberately too, didn't you.' as he started kissing her neck then back to her lips.

'Yep, Katie and I planned the whole thing and I have to tell you, that the look on both your faces was worth it.' she smiled up at Harry.

'You, Mrs. Potter are going to get yours later,' he said wishing it was now.

They made their way over to Charlie and Katie. 'Congratulations Charlie, you too Mrs. Weasley,' Harry said and hugged Charlie, then kissed Katie and gave her a hug as well, and Ginny did the same thing.

'I'm absolutely gob smacked right now,' Charlie said as he's eyes kept glancing up and down Katie's body.

'Well you need to keep it together for a bit longer Charlie, we have to get inside now.' Harry said smiling hugely at Charlie.

'You're face was priceless Charlie,' George said laughing as he joined the couples. He turned to Katie. 'You Katie, are perfect for this family with what you just did to Charlie because it is very hard to surprise him.' he gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. 'Welcome to the family and if I be so bold, you look hot.'

'Hey,' Charlie said glaring at George, pulling Katie into his arms tighter.

'I'm only joking Charlie, but I can't wait to see the photos that were taken of you while you were ogling Katie.' he smirked and walked off.

'Come on, let's head in,' Charlie said and the four of them walked into the marquee to applause. They sat down at the wedding table, but Charlie and Katie didn't want a normal formal seating. They had put Harry and Ginny together on one side of them instead of one on either side.

Waiters had brought them over champagne but they asked for some butterbeer instead so they waiters had brought the four at the wedding table their drinks.

'I better get up on stage and get ready.' Harry said standing up and kissing Ginny. She smiled at him. Harry walked away and went behind the curtain and everyone in the marque had seen and got very quiet.

'Can I have everyone's attention please?' Harry waited until there was absolute quiet. 'I would like to dedicate this song to a wonderful couple and great friends. So can I ask if the bride and groom to please take to the floor for the tradition first dance, and to accompany me with this song and to play for you tonight, welcome to the stage…The Weird Sisters.'

The crowd cheered as Harry walked over and sat at his piano, and started playing, then looked at Charlie and Katie and started to sing to them.

Harry finished singing, Charlie and Katie walked over to him. Harry stepped down from the stage and they hugged him, thanking him for the song. Harry jumped back up on stage as people kept applauding.

'I would like to do one more song because I know Charlie and Katie very well and I know what they will be doing for a long time to come.' Harry sat down at the piano and started singing a blues rock song called "the house is rocking" everyone laughed and looked over at Charlie and Katie. When Harry finished Charlie walked up to him and threw him over his shoulder and spun him around.

'Charlie, let me down.' Harry yelled and everyone broke out in hysterics. Charlie put Harry back up on the stage and he staggered a bit.

'Well after that I think I'll go and dance with my beautiful wife,' everyone applauded and Harry stepped up to the band and gave them all a hug and went to meet his wife.

They started playing and Harry pulled Ginny tightly against him, and Ginny could feel he was aroused. 'Behave yourself Mr. Potter, we'll get to that later.' Harry lowered his head and kissed her passionately while they danced.

Charlie and Katie danced close to them, 'Hey Harry, care to dance with my wife while I dance with my sister.'

'Sure,' Harry said, he gave Ginny another kiss and put her hands in her brothers while he took Katie into his arms. 'You look happy Katie and so does Charlie.'

'We are extremely happy Harry, I can't thank you enough. If it wasn't for you, I'd never have met Charlie.' she kissed him on the cheek. 'And your song was beautiful, but you are planning on singing again later aren't you?'

'Yeah, I'll do a couple of tracks soon, one might be a little raunchy for this crowd, but what the hell, I'm doing it for you and Charlie so you can have fun before you head home to have some real fun.' he smirked at her. 'Try to keep the house in one peace as well, I saw the looks Charlie was giving you and you might just get your wish about all night.'

'I wanted to give him a lot to think about tonight until we got home, and I think it worked. Have you noticed he's still watching me, it makes me feel so good.' she laughed.

Harry laughed, 'Your just like Ginny, you love to tease, and yes I see him watching you, I think I better give you back to him though, don't you.' she nodded and they danced closer to Charlie and Ginny. 'Here's your wife Charlie,' Harry said and took Ginny into his arms again.

They all had a couple of dances when Charlie leaned over to Harry. 'You are going to sing again soon aren't you?'

'Yeah, I'm heading up after this song.' Harry said and Charlie nodded. Harry kissed Ginny very passionately again as the song came to an end. 'I better get up there, I'll be back soon.' he gave her another kiss and walked up on stage and picked up his guitar and waited.

When the song finished, Charlie turned and looked at Harry. 'Time to get this party started Harry, hit it.' and everyone got ready knowing Harry would put on a good show.

He turned to the band, 'Ready,' they all nodded. 'Okay,' and he started playing a very heavy rock song and everyone cheered and crowded the dance floor. When the song finished everyone cheered and yelled for more. Harry nodded to the band again. 'Let's go.' they started again and Harry watched Ginny the whole time he sang. When he finished the crowd wanted more, so Harry played another two before he thanked the band and left the stage to sit with his wife.

'That was really good Harry, you sure know how to work that guitar,' George said walking over to him.

'Thanks George,' Harry said smiling up at him.

'You're doing more I hope, you can really get things going.'

'I'll see George, maybe a couple more, I just want to sit with my wife for a while.' George nodded and walked away. 'You know don't you, you can feel it?' Harry said as he whispered to her. 'I want you so much Ginny.' he said as he kissed her neck.

'It won't be long now Harry, I want you too and if you keep doing that I'm going to drag you off to my old room,' she was breathing heavily and her eyes kept closing.

'Hey you two, keep it decent,' Charlie said as he and Katie sat down next to them. 'At least until you get home that is.' he laughed then looked at Katie. 'I'm having trouble myself right now,' and he nuzzled Katie's neck wanting to go further.

'Like you said Charlie, keep it decent, you'll get to your wife soon enough, there's not that long to go.' Harry said laughing seeing the look on both their faces.

Everyone had come up to Harry, telling him they hoped he'd sing again soon. Harry thought he might as well.

'I might go back up on stage for a while,' he kissed Ginny's neck. 'It'll make the night go faster until I can have you.' he sucked on her neck and stood up smiling at her as he walked away.

Harry sat at his piano, telling the Weird Sister to go take a break. That he'd play for a while alone. They nodded and walked off as Harry started to play an instrumental song. Everyone stood there watching in absolute silence until he finished. Then the applause hit him as he looked up and saw everyone single person standing there watching him. He thanked everyone and picked up his guitar and did another couple of instrumental tracks until the Weird Sisters had come back up on stage.

Harry stood up and went over to them. 'There all yours,' he patted each of them on the shoulders and walked off. The Weird Sisters stared after him.

'He really doesn't realise how good he is does he?' one of the members said.

'Nope, he just does it because it makes him feel good, he told me,' another one said. They all shook their heads and went back to playing. Harry went and sat down with Ginny again.

'I can't wait to get you home Mrs. Potter,' Harry said as he went back to nuzzling her neck.

'Well, I don't think it will be long by the look of Charlie and Katie.' Ginny said smiling at Harry and enjoying what he was doing to her. 'But if you don't stop we'll be leaving before the bride and groom. Hmm, Harry, that feels good.' she said and her eyes closed as she leaned into his mouth.

'When I get you home, you are not taking that dress off. It's been driving me crazy all night, seeing you like that.' he pulled as close to him as possible, then leaned closer to her ear so no one would over hear. 'I haven't gone down all night.'

Ginny giggled, as George and Angelina walked up to them. 'Will you two behave, everywhere I look. Now I understand the bride and groom, but you are just the best man and matron of honour.'

'How's it going George?' Harry asked, 'Hey Angelina,' he smiled at his old quidditch team mate.

'I'm good Harry, and I have to say you were magnificent on stage. If I ever get married you have to sing at my wedding.' she smiled at him.

'You got it Angelina, but who.' Harry said looking at George. 'are you planning on marrying?' he smirked.

'No one just yet,' but she glanced at George, but he didn't see it.

'Ladies and gentleman, it's time for me and my wife to leave you all.' Charlie said over the noise of the crowd.

'I knew it wouldn't take long,' Ginny said to Harry smiling.

Everyone got up and followed Charlie and Katie to the apparition point just outside the wards.

'Now, no one come near the house for at least two weeks,' Charlie said and everyone laughed. Charlie walked up to Harry. 'Thanks for everything Harry,' he hugged him then went to Ginny just as Katie let her go. 'Thanks sis.' he kissed her then took Katie's hand as she finished hugging Harry. Charlie looked down at Katie, 'You ready Mrs. Weasley?'

'I'm ready Mr. Weasley.' she looked back at everyone, 'Bye everyone enjoy yourselves.' Charlie put his arms around his wife and turned on the spot and was gone.

Everyone slowly made their way back to the marquee when Harry stopped Ginny just outside and put his arms around her.

'How long before we can leave, sweetheart. I don't know how long I can wait before I end up taking you right here.' he kissed her neck again, and pulled her tight against him so she could feel how aroused he was.

'Not long, give it half an hour, then we'll go.' she closed her eyes again, when she opened them she looked around and put her hand down to grip Harry through his pants.

'Hmmm, if you keep that up, I won't make it from where we're standing. Oh, Gin, please. Hmmm,' he sucked her neck as she was driving him absolutely crazy.

'Oh will you two please cut it out, every time I see you you're attacking each other.' Ron said as he and Hermione wandered out.'

'And where are you two going then?' Harry said smirking at his friends.

'We're heading off, got one more day off before we're back to work, and I need some sleep.' Ron said.

'We'll see you later,' Hermione said and hugged Ginny and gave Harry a quick hug.

Ron hugged his sister and gave Harry a hug too. 'See you later.'

'See you later,' Harry and Ginny said watching them leave. 'Now can we go, please.' Harry said in a pleading voice.

'Let me go see mum and dad first, then we'll go.' she kissed him fiercely then took his hand and led him back inside the marque.

Charlie and Katie apparated to right in front of their house, Charlie picked her up and walked up the front path. Katie opened the door and Charlie carried her inside, neither of them saw the person watching from down the street.

Charlie carried his wife up the stairs to their bedroom, he closed the door then took Katie into his arms, kissing her fiercely as he's hand slowly went down under her dress, and found a surprise, Katie wasn't wearing any panties again.

'If I knew you weren't wearing any panties you wouldn't have made it past the first kiss.' he moved his fingers around inside her, until she threw her head back and started moaning.

Katie pulled away from Charlie and led him over to the bed. She pushed Charlie down so he was sitting there. She kicked off her shoes, and slowly reached behind her and unzipped her dress, letting it fall down around her ankles.

Charlie groaned loudly, she had on a bra and suspender belt with white stockings, but nothing else. She slowly reached around and undid her bra letting that fall as well. She stepped closer to Charlie, standing right in front of him waiting. Charlie grabbed her and pulled her forward until she was lying on top of him, kissing her hungrily as he's hands roamed all over her body.

'Get your clothes off Charlie, I want you now.' she said between kisses.

Charlie flipped her over onto her back, and lowered his mouth to her heat, flicking his tongue against her as he put a finger inside her again. She moaned and writhed under his mouth until her hands grabbed him and pulled him back up.

'Now Charlie, please.' she said panting heavily.

Charlie stripped off as fast as possible and picked Katie up and sat her down on him. He lowered her slowly onto him, she sat there for a moment not moving, as she leaned over him and kissed him fiercely. Then her hips started to move. Charlie groaned under her mouth, but he never stopped kissing her. Their moans were growing louder as Katie moved harder and faster, then Charlie flipped her over and started to move in and out of her. Their breathing coming in pants as their bodies got covered in sweet. They both groaned loudly one more time as they both came. Charlie lay down just off Katie, he leaned up and an elbow looking down at his wife.

'I love you Mrs. Weasley.' he kissed her tenderly.

'I love you too Mr. Weasley.' and she smiled, kissing him back.

Outside the man stood looking up at the house, he was furious. He knew what they were doing, he could hear them from where he stood and he got angrier with every moan he heard.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry and Ginny apparated home from the wedding, making their way towards their house. They opened the door and walked in then Harry grabbed Ginny, kissing her fiercely, slowly moving backwards into the room.

'Do you know this is the first time we've been alone in our own house,' Ginny said as she grabbed at Harry through his pants then undid them and pushed them just low enough to get her hand around him.

'Yeah, it is isn't it, that give me ideas,' Harry said groaning and started biting her neck gently as he backed her towards the kitchen. He lifted her up and sat her on the table and stood between her legs. He noticed the sly look on Ginny's face. 'What's that look for, are you up too something?'

'No not up to something, already done something,' she took his hands and placed it between her legs.

Harry gasped and looked at her. 'You haven't had any panties all night? Do you know what would have happened if I had known that, I wouldn't have been able to stop taking you right there in the middle of the ceremony.'

'I was thinking of showing you, but changed my mind. Oh, and that feels good Harry.' Ginny started moaning loudly as Harry's hands played with her. She lay back down on the table with her legs hanging over the edge, she still had her dress on, but that wasn't stopping Harry. He rubbed his finger fast against her and her body jerked violently.

'You are a teased, do you know that Mrs. Potter, and I am going to make you come so hard and so many times you'll be screaming by the end of it.' he kissed her but his finger kept rubbing, he could feel her spasms getting more urgent as her moans came fast as her first climax hit her. Harry didn't stop, he knelt in front of her open legs and pushed his tongue inside of her, thrusting it back and forth, then he flicked his tongue and she started to spasm again.

'Harry, oh god, Harry I can't hold it, aaahhhh,' her body jerked as her second climax hit her. She lay there panting, then slowly sat up and pulled Harry to her kissing him fiercely and hungrily.

Harry was about to move to stand back between her legs but she stopped him and hoped off the table and knelt in front of him, turning him slowly so he was leaning again the table. Her mouth went over his erection, sucking hard.

'I can play just as hard as you can my sweet,' Ginny said then flicked her tongue against his arousal, up and down the sides, then put her mouth back over him, and started sucking hard and fast.

'Ginny, please, I want you now, oh god, come on, I'm not going…to…be…oh,' he moaned loudly as he came, his body jerking at her touch. She kept going for a bit, getting Harry back up, then stood up and moved towards him, and started kissing his neck as he breathing came back to normal. 'Geez Gin, what you do.' he picked her up and put her back on the table. He spread her legs and entered her pulling her to him, hard and fast, holding for a moment, then started thrusting. Their movements getting more urgent with every thrust, Ginny's moans were growing louder as she screamed his name just as Harry moaned once more and then he wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly. 'You are still able to surprise me,' Harry said with his face on her shoulder. Harry bent slightly and pulled his shoes and socks off, then his pants but stayed inside of his wife. Ginny unzipped her dress and pulled it over her head, then took her bra off. 'Wrap your legs around me Gin, I'm not moving out of you.' she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and Harry turned and walked up the stairs, slowly. He got her into the bedroom and lay down on the bed, kissing her fiercely as he felt his arousal growing inside Ginny.

'God you feel good, Harry. Don't stop, I want more.' Ginny started moving then Harry stopped and flipped them both over until she was sitting on top of him. She started moving on him as he gripped her hips, and moved with her, they kept going slowly for a while until neither of them of them could stop themselves and their movements got faster and faster. They both came and Ginny collapsed on top of Harry, he wrapped his arms around her, and slowly moved them up the bed and Ginny pulled the blankets over them. 'That…was…so…good.' Ginny said panting heavily.

'I know, you drive me insane with wanting you, I just can't get enough.' Harry's breathing was coming heavily as well. They stayed in each arms falling asleep.

Charlie woke seeing the sun streaming through the window, and realising it was later than he thought, and looked down at Katie sleeping on her stomach again. They had made love all night, neither of them wanting to stop. Charlie stroked her back with his fingers, his heart aching with the love he felt for this little woman lying next to him and he realised that this is the woman he would spend the rest of his life with.

Katie rolled over and looked up at him. She saw the tears in Charlie's eyes. 'Charlie, what's wrong baby.'

Charlie didn't say anything just pulled her into his arms holding her tightly, after a while he said. 'I love you so much Katie, you have made me so happy.'

'Is that why you've got tears in your eyes?' she held him tightly. 'Oh Charlie, I love you so much. I'll always love you.' they sat there holding each other tightly for the longest time.

He pulled slightly back and kissed her desperately, not stopping as he lay her back down. He looked into her eyes. 'I will always love you Katie,' he kissed her again tenderly.

'You have made me the happiest girl in the world Charlie, and we'll have a long a happy life together.' she stretched up and kissed him tenderly. 'Are you hungry, I'm hungry. I couldn't eat much last night, I was too excited.'

'Yeah, I am, but we don't have any food in the house yet, let's walk down to the café.' Charlie said as he kissed her again.

'Alright, I'm glad I sent my clothes here though and we're going to have to go shopping and not just for food. We need furniture as well, do you want to do that tomorrow. After we make love I get very hungry and need food in the house.'

'Well we better stock up on lots then,' he smiled at her 'Come on, we'll go and eat then go shopping for food, and tomorrow start on the furniture, but I don't want to be out for too long, I want you in bed as much as possible.' Charlie kissed her passionately again.

'Okay, let's get up and dressed.' Katie said and hopped off the bed. She went over to her bags digging through them until she found a skirt and top and some sandals. She got dressed and saw Charlie still lying in bed watching her. 'Are you going to get dressed or you want to go like that.' she nodded her head towards his arousal.

'Oh, alright, I guess I could eat…food,' he grinned at her and got up, grabbing some jeans and t-shirt plus some socks and his boots. 'Let's go,' he took her hand and they walked down the stairs and out into the street. Charlie grabbed her again before they took a couple of steps and kissed her passionately. 'Now that will hold me till we get back.' he took her hand again and they started walking.

He watched them come out of the house, and kiss. His anger rising again, as he watched the large red haired man kiss the small black haired woman. He's body heated up as he continued to watch them as they made their way down the street.

Charlie and Katie stepped into the café and sat down. The waitress came over and took their order and left. The couple sat there staring at each other not taking notice of anyone else in the shop. The man walked in and sat at the counter facing away from the couple but he could see them through the mirror behind the counter. He saw each of them touch the other quite often, they couldn't seem to stop touching. He ordered some food but didn't touch it but just kept watching the couple. The woman leaned over and kissed him and they didn't stop until the waitress stepped up beside them with their food. They sat and ate and also fed each other. They finished their meal and paid the waitress, the man stood and put his hand out and the woman took it standing up. They walked out of the café and went down to a deserted lane and apparated away. He stood there fuming as he made his way back to their house. He looked around and saw no one, so he let himself in. He looked around the house and decided to leave a little gift on the kitchen counter to give her a reminder. He went upstairs and found their bedroom and saw the bed was a mess and his anger started to rise more. He walked back down the stairs and left the house, going back down the street to where he watched them last night.

Harry woke and saw Ginny wasn't in bed, he went into the bathroom to take a shower, then went to find her. He looked around the house but couldn't see her anywhere. He walked outside and saw her sitting down under the large tree. He made his way to her and saw the tears falling down her face. He ran the rest of the way and knelt down in front of her. She didn't say anything just threw her arms around him and held onto him tightly.

'Ginny, shhh, tell me what's wrong baby. Come on talk to me Gin.' Harry said, desperately trying to find out what was wrong.

'Nothing wrong, Harry, I'm just so happy.' she said and started crying again.

Harry lifted her up and he sat with Ginny on his lap, holding her tight. 'Why so many tears sweetheart if your happy.' he held her tightly and sending all his love to her. 'Talk to me Gin, tell me please.' he kept rubbing her back.

She took a deep breath and looked at Harry. 'It's just I know now everything is going to be alright with us, I can feel it Harry. I feel we've gone through all our bad times and only have good left.' Ginny said with tears still flowing down her face. Harry could sense there was more and waited for her to gather her thoughts. 'Last night at the wedding, when you were talking with Charlie, I went over to Bill and Fleur. I spoke with them for a while and…and I touched her belly Harry, I felt her baby move. I will always grieve for our son, but at that moment, I just knew we'll have kids of our own and we'll always be happy. I don't know Harry, it's hard to explain. But something came over me and I just knew it.'

'I love you Gin, with all my heart.' he pulled her into his arms and held her tighter. They stayed that way for the longest time.

Kreacher had walked down to them. 'Would Master Harry and Mistress Ginny like some breakfast, I could bring it down here if you want.'

'No, it's fine Kreacher, we'll be there in a minute.' Ginny said and Kreacher bowed and left. She looked back at Harry. 'Do you think I'm cracking up?'

'No, of course not, I think I know what you mean. Last night when we were making love, I felt this happiness go through me, I didn't say anything, well I was too engrossed with you. We're going to make it Gin, I'm certain of it,' he kissed her tenderly and helped her stand up and took her hand. They made their way to the house and into the kitchen.

'Thank you Kreacher,' Harry said and he and Ginny started eating, talking about things they were going to do. It was the first time they were alone, and it finally hit them that they could do whatever they wanted. Both of them were happier than they had remembered ever being.

Charlie and Katie arrived back at their house after shopping. They walked into the house with bags of food and went straight to the kitchen to put everything away. Katie put her bags down on the floor and stood up. She turned and screamed.

'Katie, what, what is it?' Charlie went to her and held her, he felt her trembling. 'Katie baby talk to me.' she was shaking so hard he led her into their sitting room and sat her down on the floor, keeping his arms around her. 'Katie, please, tell me what's wrong.'

She took a couple of deep breaths and try to say something, she breathed deeply and pointed into the kitchen. 'On…on the counter.' she started crying very hard into Charlie's chest.

'What's on the counter baby, come on talk to me. You're scaring me Katie.' Charlie could feel her trembling getting worse.

'He's been here, Charlie. He left it on the counter. I'm so scared Charlie, please, hold me.' she crying harder.

'I'm don't understand Katie, who's been here, what's on the counter.' he decided he needed to see what was on the counter. 'Stay here, I'll be right back.' he pulled her arms away and stood up, Katie pulled her knees up against her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Charlie walked into the kitchen and saw a figurine sitting there. It was an owl, he picked it up, looked at it and turned it over. He couldn't see anything wrong with it. He walked back in and sat down with Katie and pulled her arms apart and put them around him and he put his arms around her. 'It's a statue owl Katie, now tell me what's wrong?' he tried to sound reassuring but he was scared with the way she looked.

'Shaun, my ex Charlie, he used to give me owls all the time. He's been in our home.' her cries got to her again and she couldn't say anymore.

Charlie could feel his anger building and wanted to go look for that bastard, but he couldn't leave Katie. He decided to take her to Harry and Ginny's and get Harry to come back here with him. They had good wards over there and she would be safe.

'Katie, get up, we're going to go back to Harry and Ginny, you'll be safe there until I can get some wards put up here. Come on baby, up you get,' he pulled her to her feet and she held him tightly. He picked her up and walked outside, looking around everywhere. He turned on the spot and arrived near Harry and Ginny's place. He kept walking until he came to the door, he booted it open and walked inside. Harry and Ginny were at the table. They saw Charlie carrying Katie and instantly stood up and went over to them. Charlie carried Katie to the sofa and sat her down.

'Katie, you're safe,' he turned to Ginny. 'Ginny will you sit with her please, Harry I need a word. Katie, I'll be right outside the door, don't worry and stay with Ginny.' she didn't move just sat with her legs up again and her arms wrapped around them.

Charlie walked outside and Harry followed. 'What happened Charlie, Katie is terrified?' Harry said looking through the window at Katie as Ginny put her arms around her.

'Her ex was in our house Harry, left her a little gift sitting on the counter.' Charlie was very angry and started pacing.

'Alright Charlie, tell me everything, I know there's more to it than him leaving her a gift.' Harry said putting a hand on Charlie's shoulder trying to stop him pacing.

'Katie told me just after we started seeing each other. Her ex was violent, he used to get drunk and come home and beat her up, the last time she ended up in St Mungo's. That's why she only just started singing again, he punched her in the throat, damaged her vocal chords. He busted her up really good Harry, and if he comes near her again, I'm going to kill him.' Charlie anger was incredible.

'Charlie, calm down, we'll go look around your house and I'll put the same wards up we have here. No one can get through them unless I let them, you know that. Even Kingsley couldn't get through at first. Let me go talk to Ginny and explain, and you need to stay calm for Katie Charlie. Try and get her to settle down before we go.'

Charlie nodded and they both went back inside. Charlie went straight to Katie and pulled her into his arms. 'Ginny,' Harry jerked his head towards the library.

They walked in and Harry closed the door. 'Katie's ex has been in their house, I'm going to go round and put some wards up, you need to stay here with Katie and keep her calm.' he saw the quizzical look on Ginny's face. 'He used to beat her Ginny, damaged her vocal chords and Charlie said he busted her up real good that she ended up in St Mungo's.'

'Oh, poor Katie, go Harry, we're safe here. No one can get through unless we let them. Go, she'll be safe with me.' Harry kissed her and they walked out of the library.

Charlie was telling Katie about the wards Harry was going to put up around their house, she nodded but her body was still shaking. Charlie looked at Ginny and she sat down with Katie and put her arms around her.

'Come on Charlie, let's go and do this. We won't be long, alright,' Harry was going to say if they saw anyone to floo straight to the Burrow, but he didn't want to frighten Katie anymore. He looked at Ginny trying to send his message to her, she nodded. 'Let's go.' Harry said and the two men walked outside and past the wards.

They apparated to the front of Charlie's house, not bothering with muggles seeing them, they deal with that later. They looked around but couldn't see anyone.

'Come on, let's get inside and do in there first,' Harry said and Charlie opened the door and walked in, Harry following him. 'I'll do the fireplace first, then we'll go into every room and I'll do them as well.' Harry turned and looked at Charlie, he was staring at something on the floor. He picked it up and threw it against the wall. Harry walked over to him. 'Charlie, settle down, he won't come near her, we'll make sure of it.'

'If he hurts her Harry, I don't know what I'll do.' Charlie said looking around everywhere.

'Charlie, you are going to need to calm down so you can help me with these wards.'

Charlie took a deep breath, 'What do you want me to do Harry?' Charlie said still looking angry.

'Every time I start the protection charm, I want you to think of Katie, of how much you love her and how much you want to keep her safe. That will strengthen the wards further, but you need to concentrate. Can you do that Charlie, I can do the wards without you but having your feelings combined with the charms will make them strong enough to stop anyone coming in.'

'Yeah, I can do that. Just tell me when you want to start.'

'Alright, I'll start with the fireplace, okay, ready, go.' Harry said and started to wave his hand and he saw Charlie's eyes close. He felt a shiver go through him and knew that it worked. When he looked back he saw Charlie's eyes wide. 'Did you feel that Charlie?'

'Yeah, what was that?' he looked at Harry.

'That was the wards I use, when they are set you feel a shiver. Come on, we've got all the doors and window, then outside, back and front.'

They moved around the house performing the wards and each time felt the shiver. They walked out the back and Harry with Charlie following walked around the house and around the property, making the wards circle a large area so Charlie and Katie could enjoy their time outside. Then they went around each side of the house then out front and stood facing the house from the road, and performed the charms again.

'Done,' Harry said panting heavily. 'No one will get through until you let them in, you will have to give each person permission, just like at my place and Grimmauld Place, okay.'

'Thanks Harry.' Charlie said and put a hand on his shoulder. 'I just hope Katie will feel safe here again.'

'She will, now do you want to walk around and see if we can see anything suspicious, or do you want to get back?'

'Let's walk around for a bit first, I just want to make sure he's not around.' Harry nodded and they started walking down the road. They didn't see anything at all, they circled the block and came back to the front of the house. 'Let's get back, I want to make sure she's alright.'

'Wait Charlie, why don't we get all your food away first, then we'll go back.' Charlie nodded and they went to walked back into the house but Harry couldn't get through. 'Ah, Charlie.' Harry said before Charlie went inside, he looked back at Harry. 'You need to invite me Charlie, I can't get through.' he smiled at him.

Charlie told Harry he was invited and they walked inside. 'They really work don't they if you couldn't get past them.'

Harry could see Charlie already calming down, they went into the kitchen and put away all the food then walked back out. Harry turned to Charlie.

'Now Charlie, they won't fail, but if for any reason you think they will, floo Katie straight to my place but my wards have never failed so I know they will hold for as long as you live here, okay?'

'Thanks again Harry, and I will. Come on, I want to get back to Katie.' they walked back to the road looked around, seeing no one they turned on the spot and was gone.

He watched the two men, one was waving his hands around and the big one kept closing his eyes every time. He didn't know what they were doing, but it wasn't going to stop him. He couldn't see the house anymore so he kept watch knowing she wasn't there anymore, they took her somewhere, but they'll be back.

Harry and Charlie arrived back near Harry's place and they walked through the wards and into the house. Ginny and Katie were sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea. Charlie walked straight over to Katie and she stood up, Charlie picked her up and Katie wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry went over and sat with Ginny.

'The wards are done, I couldn't get through them until Charlie invited me.' Harry told Ginny, then lowered his voice. 'How is she?'

'Not too good at the moment, she told me a bit more about what had happened to her. God Harry, what he did to her, I'll tell you later.' she said nodded to Charlie and Katie.

'Do you want to stay for lunch and if you want to, you can stay here until you want to go home.' Harry said looking over at the pair.

Charlie looked at Katie. 'It's up to you, but Harry put up wards all over, the house and ground, no one will get through unless we invite them. But it's your decision Katie, what do you want to do?'

She took a deep breath. 'Let's stay for lunch, then we'll go home, if Harry couldn't get past the wards he put up, then I know it's safe. I will have to sooner or later, I might as well make it sooner.'

'You are one special lady Mrs. Weasley, now let's sit.' he could feel she was still shaky and kept his arms around her and sat down with her in his lap.

'Did you see anyone around while you were there?' Katie asked and you could hear the quiver in her voice. Charlie tightened his arms around her.

'No, nothing, I've connected your floo to here and Charlie can get others connected when he's ready. You'll be safe Katie, don't worry,' Harry said and he gripped her hand.

'Thanks Harry and I'm sorry, I know this is your first day alone since, well forever. I didn't want to disturb you.' Katie said as tears came back into her eyes.

'Nonsense Katie, you're family, we protect our family and you can drop in here whenever you want. Besides, Harry and I will have our whole lives to be alone, so don't think about it. Like Harry said, if you want to stay you can, but it's up to you.'

'Thanks Ginny, I really appreciate it.'

The four of them sat and Kreacher brought over lunch. Everyone noticed Katie ate very little, but neither did Charlie.

Harry had a thought. 'Charlie, Katie, why don't Ginny and I come back with you just until you feel better.'

'I'd like that,' Katie said then look at Charlie. 'What do you think?'

'Anything you want, now are you ready to go?' he felt her stiffen but she nodded. 'Alright, let's head home.

The four of them got up and walked outside and past the wards. Charlie didn't let go of Katie as he turned, Harry and Ginny nodded and they turned as well, and apparated to Charlie and Katie's home.

The four of them appeared just outside where the house was. The large red headed man holding her, then said something to the dark haired woman, then red headed woman and they all walked and disappeared through the wards. He knew they had to come back sometime, now he just had to bide his time.

'Sorry there's no furniture yet you guys, we were planning to go tomorrow and get some.' Charlie said and he and Katie sat together on the floor.

Harry and Ginny watched the pair when Ginny whispered to Harry. 'Why don't we go and help them tomorrow, it might make her feel safer with the three of us with her Harry.'

'Yeah, that's a good idea Gin, why don't you suggest it and see what they say.' Harry smiled at her before looking back at the couple.

'Katie, Charlie, why don't we come help you pick out your stuff, that way you can still go tomorrow. We've got nothing on and I would love to help you Katie.'

'Katie, what do you think, you want to go shopping for furniture tomorrow with Harry and Ginny?' he waited for her to decide.

'I would like that,' Katie looked over at Ginny and Harry. 'You wouldn't mind helping me Gin, I've never had a proper home before, I don't even know what to get.'

'I would love to help Katie, we can come up with some great ideas for decorating your home.'

'We don't need to sit on the floor you know,' Harry waved his hand a few times and conjured two couch's. 'There, now everyone will be a bit more comfortable until you can get your new one's tomorrow.

The four of them sat down, Harry and Ginny noticed that Katie wouldn't let go of Charlie and she was still trembling.

'Katie, I can still see you tremble, why don't you go up and have a shower, it might make you feel better. We'll be here when you come back down.' Ginny said.

'I don't want to let go of Charlie,' she said her voice still trembling as well.

'I'll go with you, baby, don't worry, I'm not going to let you out of my sight. Come on, I think a shower is a good idea.' Charlie stood and picked Katie up. 'Well be back down soon.' he said to Harry and Ginny.

'Take your time Charlie,' Harry said as he watched the two go up the stairs. He turned to Ginny. 'Now, tell me what Katie told you Gin.'

'Well, he broke her cheek bone and jaw bone in two places, damaged her vocal chords, broke her arm because he twisted it right up behind her, broke some of her ribs, and caused internal bleeding.' Ginny said shaking her head. 'The healers told her when she woke up that she'd been in a coma for two weeks, they didn't think she would come out of it. Oh Harry, we have to make sure we find this bloke. Katie will never feel safe knowing he's out there somewhere.' she cuddled into Harry.

'We'll keep her safe Gin, and we'll find this guy. I'm going to get a description of him from Katie when she's calm enough, maybe let Kingsley know. He might be able to get the magical law enforcement squad to do some checking on this bloke.'

They both sat there in their own thoughts for a while when Charlie and Katie walked down the stairs. Katie walked herself but she had her arms tightly wound around Charlie. When they sat down, Harry turned to them.

'Charlie, Katie, if you don't mind, I'll call Kreacher here and get him to cook some dinner for all of us. I can see neither of you are up too much at the moment.' Harry said.

'Thanks Harry, I don't want to let Katie go at the moment.' Charlie said looking down at Katie.

'Kreacher,' Harry called and with a crack he appeared in front of Harry.

'What can Kreacher do for Master Harry?' he elf bowed.

'Kreacher, could you go into the kitchen and cook up a nice dinner for all of us please,' Harry said to the elf.

'Of course Master Harry, is there anything you would like?'

Harry looked over at Charlie and Katie, they both shook their heads. 'Anything you want to do Kreacher is fine, thank you.'

The elf bowed again and walked into the kitchen and started going through the cupboards.

'I'm glad your both here, but you don't have to stay, you know.' Katie said as she gave Harry and Ginny a small smile.

'We're fine Katie, we just want to make sure you feel safe. And if a couple of extra family members will do that, then we'll be here.' Harry said.

'Thanks, Harry. I know I'm safe with Charlie, but it does make me feel better.' she smiled again and put her head on Charlie's chest.

They didn't speak for a while when Harry thought why not talk to Katie now. 'Katie, I need you to tell me what this bloke looks like, I'm going to speak with Kingsley and get him to check him out. Can you do that for me Katie.' Harry said softly and calmly.

She nodded, taking a deep breath she sat up and looked at Harry. 'He's about your height, with dark brown wavy hair. He's solid like Charlie, and has a scar on his chin,' she ran her finger down her chin, showing them where it was.

'That's good Katie, now, what's his last name?' Harry asked her.

'Sutton, Shaun Sutton.' she shivered and held Charlie tighter.

'You don't have to be scared Katie, you have a large family around you, you're not alone anymore, remember that.' Charlie said as he held her tightly. She nodded but kept holding on to him.

They sat in silence when Ginny jerked her head to Harry and they both stood up. 'We'll be right out here, if you need us just call.' Harry said and he walked out the back with Ginny.

'She's terrified Harry, do you think we should suggest that they stay with us tonight?' she put her arms around Harry and looked up at him.

'Let's see how they are after dinner first, then if she hasn't calmed down at all, I can whip up a calming draft, it won't take me long to make.' Harry said holding his wife tightly, thinking to himself, he knew how Charlie felt, if someone did that to Ginny, no one would stop him killing that person.

'Also, we could suggest to Charlie a sleeping potion for Katie, it might help, but yeah, we'll wait and see if she calms at all through dinner.' Ginny looked up at Harry again. 'You know you are so sweet sometimes, but when you need to, you can cast a real calmness all around you Harry, like now when you spoke to Katie. You kept calm and it kept Katie calm so she could answer you properly, you also showed great strength in that calmness. How do you do it?'

'I don't know Gin, I was like that when I was hunting for the horcruxes. It just sort of came to me when I needed it, and…I know this might sound strange, but when it happens, when I need to talk to people and keep calm, I get a strong sense of Dumbledore. I really don't know, I could never work it out.'

They stood together talking quietly for the longest time before going back in to see how Katie was, just as they were about to go inside, they heard Katie's voice, shouting. They ran through the door and into the sitting room.

Charlie was trying to wake a thrashing Katie. He held her with one hand and had the other on her face, talking to her.

'What happened Charlie?' Ginny asked as she went over to help her brother. Harry followed and looked down at Katie, seeing she was having a massive nightmare.

'She fell asleep in my arms, and just starting jerking and thrashing about, I can't wake her up.'

Harry heard the panic in Charlie's voice. He stood near him and put a hand on his shoulder. 'Charlie, just keep talking to her very calmly, your voice will penetrate through to her eventually. Keep touching her and talking to her Charlie.' Harry said very calmly. Ginny looked up at Harry knowing he had enough experience with nightmares and what used to work on him.

Charlie looked from Harry's face back to Katie and decided to do what Harry suggested. 'Katie, baby, wake up, I'm here with you, no one will hurt you again. Wake up Katie,' Charlie was saying, caressing her face with his hand and her thrashing eased very slowly. 'That's it Katie, I'm here, wake up for me baby, come on.' she stopped thrashing completely and opened her eyes. 'Katie,' Charlie said looking down at her and kept caressing her face.

'Charlie,' Katie said softly, then tears came to her eyes, 'Oh Charlie,' she sobbed into Charlie's chest again, he held her tightly rubbing her back.

'It's alright Katie, shhh, I'm here baby, I'm here.' Charlie kept holding her and talking to her trying to get her to calm down.

Katie's shaking was worse than before and Harry knew her nightmare had brought it all back. He decided to speak to Charlie about giving her a calming draft. He took Ginny over towards the kitchen.

'I'm going to go home and make a calming draft and dreamless sleep potion and bring them back here. Katie will keep having nightmares, but whether she will use them, I just don't know, but she can't keep having those nightmares.'

'Alright Harry, please be careful,' Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry.

'I will, don't worry about me, and if you have to, try to get Charlie to stay calm. If he starts to get angry or panic it won't help Katie.' Harry bent his head and kissed her. 'Come on, let's get back in and I'll go start the potions.

They walked back inside and saw that Katie was still crying. Harry nodded to Ginny and walked out the front door. He stood there looking around to see if anyone was watching the house. He couldn't see anyone so he walked down the path and through the wards. He caught something out of the corner of his eye. He casually glanced around, but still couldn't see anything. He turned on the spot and apparated away.

He arrived near his house and walked up the street and through the wards, making his way to the door. He went straight to his small potions room just off the kitchen, and got to work on the potions. He had to leave them brew for half an hour so he decided to talk to Kingsley.

He walked over to the fireplace and threw some powder in and stuck his head in. 'Kingsley, you there.' Harry said. Kingsley came into view.

'Harry, this is a nice surprise, what up?'

'We've got a bit of problem, Katie's ex got into their house when they were out and left something for her. She hysterical at the moment, I came home to make her a calming draft. I wanted to know if you might be able to get the magical enforcement squad to do some checking on him?'

'Why is Katie so hysterical?'

'She told Charlie he used to beat the crap out of her and caused her to go into St Mungo's, and what Ginny found out was he caused a whole heap of injuries and that she's lucky to be alive.'

'I see Harry, no wonder she's like that. I'll talk to the head of the magical law enforcement squad and get them started on it, do you want me to put some aurors around the house.'

'Not necessary, I set the wards this morning with Charlie, they should be safe there now, and he won't be able to get in.'

'I remember your wards Harry, bloody strong. Alright give me a description and name and I'll get on to it.'

'Well, Katie said his name's Shaun Sutton, he's my height, but with Charlie's build, dark brown wavy hair and a scar going down his chin. Think that will be enough information Kingsley?'

'It should be especially with the name, I'll do some checking on Katie's records as well. Try and get a clear picture of what sort of injuries she had and see what we might be up against.'

'Thanks Kingsley, I better get back before Ginny thinks something's wrong.'

'Alright Harry, I'll contact you if I have any information. Keep safe my friend.'

'I will Kingsley, and don't work too hard, I'll see you soon.' Harry pulled his head out of the fireplace and stood up, walking back to his potions room. He put the potions into two vials and placed them in his pocket. He walked into the spare room that Charlie and Katie had used and waved his hand, and put the bed in his pocket.

He went back out and through the wards, turning on the spot. He arrived down the street from the house and he stood there looking around. He saw a head dart back behind some bushes and ran towards him firing a spell. By the time he got there, they were gone.

'Damn,' Harry said, looking around to make sure he didn't just apparate to another part of the street. He started walking up the street and stood in front of the house and had one more look around, then stepped through the wards and back inside. He walked over to Ginny and she had felt his frustration and anger. 'I'll tell you in a minute. He turned to Charlie, 'Charlie can you come out here with me for a moment.' Harry said in a very calm voice again, he didn't want Charlie to get upset.

'I'll be back in a moment Katie, Ginny can you sit with her please?' Ginny walked over as Charlie got up and followed Harry. 'What's up Harry?'

'I went home and made some potions for Katie, if she doesn't calm down I brought a calming draft as well as a dreamless sleep potion, just in case. If she doesn't want to use them, well that's up to her, but I thought you should have them here anyway.'

'Thanks Harry, if she doesn't settle, I'll talk to her.' Charlie noticed the look on Harry's face. 'What's wrong Harry, I can see it on your face.'

'When I came back, I apparated down the street to have a look around. I saw a head dart into some bushes, he must have seen me, I fired some spells but I don't know if I got him, then he apparated, but if what I think about this bloke is like, he'll be back.' Harry could see Charlie's anger rising and went to turn. Harry put a restraining hand on his arm. 'Charlie no, you need to stay with Katie and keep her calm. He's not there at the moment, I'll keep watch, don't worry.

Charlie was taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down. 'Yeah, I know Harry, Katie needs me at the moment, so it would help if you could keep watch.'

'One more thing, I spoke with Kingsley, he's going to do some checking on this bloke, see what he can dig up. He wanted to put some aurors around, but I told him about the wards, so he knows Katie's safe. I also brought this with me.' he pulled out a miniature bed from his pocket. 'I shrunk this to bring with me, we're staying tonight Charlie, that way you can concentrate on Katie and Ginny and me can keep an eye out.'

'I really appreciate that Harry, I really do, and I know Katie will as well. I'd keep an eye out myself but she doesn't want to let me go, so I'll stay with her and keep her calm.' Charlie put a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'You a good mate Harry, thanks again.'

'No thanks necessary Charlie, you and Katie are family, remember, we do anything to protect our family, also you know I'd do anything for you Charlie, for helping me over the last few months.' they smiled at each other, 'Now which room do you want us to use and I set the bed up?'

'You can take the one off the sitting room Harry, that way you'll be downstairs just in case.'

Harry nodded and they walked into the sitting room. Charlie went straight to Katie and wrapped his arms around her. Ginny got up and walked towards Harry. He took her hand and led her into the spare room.

'I brought this with me,' Harry said and put the bed down and waved his hand and brought the bed back to normal size.

'So we are staying then, I think that's a good idea Harry, might just make Katie feel safer having us here as well.' she looked up at him. 'Now what happened before you came in, you know I felt it.'

'I spotted someone when I arrived back, but he must have apparated away. So I'm going to keep watch tonight.' he said and pulled her into his arms. 'After everything Charlie did for me, I want to do anything I can to make him know that Katie will be safe.'

'I know you do Harry and Charlie appreciates it, while you were gone, he stayed calm and was able to settle Katie down. He listens to you Harry, and knows you will do whatever you have to keep this bloke away.' she pulled him closer and kissed him passionately.

'Let's head back out, dinner won't be long.' Harry said taking her hand and they walked out.

Charlie and Katie were still sitting on the couch but she looked calmer and wasn't crying anymore.

'How you feeling Katie?' Harry asked.

'I'm okay Harry, I hate feeling so scared though. I've always been independent and never worried about anything, but now…' she shook her head.

'We'll find him Katie don't worry, I spoke to Kingsley, and he's going to check him out, try to get some information for me.' Harry smiled at his sister-in-law.

'Thanks Harry, I appreciate it,' she gave Harry a small smile.

Kreacher walked in. 'Dinner is ready Master Harry.' the elf bowed at him.

'Thanks Kreacher, can you bring it in, we'll eat here.' Harry said and the elf bowed and walk back into the kitchen.

Harry turned to Katie. 'Katie you are going to need to eat, with the shock you've had your body needs food. Trust me I know.'

'I'll try, I am a bit hungry.' Katie turned back to Charlie. 'Thanks for staying with me Charlie, and you need to change your shirt though.'

'I'm with you for as long as you want me baby, and don't worry about the shirt, it'll dry.' he bent his head and kissed her.

Kreacher brought in the food and handed everyone a plate. 'Thanks Kreacher.' Harry said again. The elf bowed and went back to tidy up the kitchen

Harry and Ginny watched as Charlie picked some food up of his plate and fed it to Katie. She started eating and she had stopped shaking, so they started to eat themselves. When they finished Charlie turned to Harry and Ginny.

'We're going to go up to bed, help yourselves to anything you two.' he stood up with Katie.

'We'll be right, you get some sleep,' Harry said and saw the way Katie was touching Charlie. 'Or whatever else you feel like doing. Sometimes in times of stress that helps.' he smiled up at the two of them. They nodded and walked up the stairs to their bedroom. 'I brought some clothes with us, do you want to go have a shower, and I'll keep an eye out.'

'Alright, but Harry, if you see him, don't do anything foolish please. I don't want to lose you, ever.' she said putting her arms around his waist.

'I won't and I'm not going anywhere, I want to be with you forever Mrs. Potter.' he bent his head and kissed her tenderly. 'I'm going to go out and look around but I won't go far, you stay inside the house. If this bloke likes to beat up on woman I don't want you anywhere near him.' Harry said seriously looking down at Ginny.

'You know I can look after myself, don't you?' Ginny said looking slightly peeved.

'I know you can Gin, that's one of the things I do know. But I just don't want to have to worry about you, so please, will you do this for me and stay inside.'

Ginny could hear the pleading in his voice. 'Alright Harry, I'll stay inside. But I'm going to be watching you the whole time, but now I'm going to go shower. I'll be out in a moment,' she kissed him again and went into the room they were going to use.

Harry stepped through the door and saw an owl circling just outside the wards. He walked towards it and called the owl over. 'I'll take that,' he said to it and the owl landed on his arm and he took the parchment from its leg. He gave the owl a pat and it flew off. Harry looked at the parchment and it said "Katie" on the front but nothing else. He decided to see what it was, so he opened it and read. He was glad he did, this bloke was nuts and knew he had to stop him. He started to walk slowly down the street looking everywhere.

He watched the man appear out of nowhere and saw him take his parchment from the owl and started reading it. He's anger started to rise, that was for her, not him. He never got a good look at the man earlier but he thought he looked familiar, he just couldn't place him. He sat there and saw the light upstairs go out and felt himself shake with rage at what the big man was doing to her. She was his, not that man with the red hair, she belonged to him, and he was determined to get her back where she belonged. He watched the black haired man walking down the street very slowly, looking around, he knew he was looking for him but he would never find him.

Harry slowly made his way back and saw two men approach him, he stood watching ready to strike if he needed to. As soon as the men came closer he noticed it was Mark and William.

'Kingsley told you didn't he, I said it wasn't necessary to send aurors, that I could handle it.' Harry shook each of their hands.

'We know Harry, but we came to care for Katie when we were at your place, so we wanted to do this.' Mark said.

'I appreciate it, but it really isn't necessary. I've got all the wards set, so no one will get past them. Oh since you're here, read this.' Harry said handing them the parchment.

Mark and William read the parchment. 'This man needs to be stopped, we'll do anything we can Harry. Just let us know what you want us to do.' William said shaking his head at what he read.

'Well, I was going to stand guard through the night but if you don't mind you can take the watch now, and I'll be with them tomorrow while we go shopping. They need some furniture for the house and Katie is very frightened at the moment so Ginny and I said we'd go her and Charlie.'

'I'll take first watch Harry, while you sleep. Mark can sleep as well and he can go with you tomorrow, just for a bit of extra protection.' Mark nodded at William's suggestion.

'Thanks, come on inside, Charlie gave me this just in case. He had a feeling Kingsley might send someone, so he got it ready.' Harry handed them a piece of parchment with permission from Charlie for them to enter the property. The moment they read it the house came into view for the two aurors. 'Okay come on, the moment we cross the wards it'll vanish again.'

He watched the three of them walked through the wards and into the house. He was fuming, two aurors are protecting the place and they called the black haired one Harry. It must be Harry Potter, that's going to make this more complicated having him there, but it won't stop him. He would get her eventually, and she will never leave him again.

Harry spoke for a few minutes with Mark and William, then shook their hands again and went into his room.

'I thought you were keeping watch outside,' Ginny said as Harry walked into the room.

'Mark and William turned up, Kingsley mentioned what had happened and they wanted to help. So William is going to stand guard tonight, and Mark is going to come with us tomorrow. I told Kingsley he didn't need to do that, but Mark and William said they had come to care for Katie when they were at our place, so I thought, why not, it can't hurt to have extra protection.'

'I think it's a good idea, this way you can get some sleep, we didn't get a lot last night.' she smiled up at him. 'Now why don't you go have a shower and come to bed with me.'

'Alright, I'll be out in a moment,' Harry said and kissed her, then went into the bathroom, but he couldn't stop thinking about this man and what he wrote. He couldn't let him near Katie, for her sake but also for Charlie's. He had to find a way to find him, and stop before he came anywhere near them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Harry couldn't settle that night and he kept waking Ginny, so he decided to get up and go check in with William.

He walked up the him and put a hand on his shoulder. 'Everything quiet William?'

'Yeah, no sign of anyone, I thought I saw movement down the street, but I'm not sure and I haven't seen anything since. But what are you doing up, I thought you were going to sleep?'

'Yeah, but I couldn't and I kept waking Ginny up, so I decided to see how everything is. I'm going to make some coffee you want some?'

'Yeah I would, thanks Harry.'

'Not a problem, I'll be back in a few minutes.' Harry said walking back inside and went to the kitchen. When he finished making the coffee, he carried two cups back out and handed one to William. 'Here you go, I made them a bit stronger too, to help keep us awake.'

'Great, I really could use one, I was going to go in a make one earlier, but I didn't want to leave my post.'

'You're a good man William, how's your wife by the way, it was nice to meet her at the wedding.'

'She's good, when I told her we were guarding here tonight, she told me to tell you that she loved your voice and she went and bought the album you did for the fund raising this morning and played it over and over again. You've got yourself a fan there Harry.' he snickered. 'But I think I'll ended up hating you if she keeps going.'

The two men laughed, 'Well don't tell her about the one I start next week, that's all me not the Phoenix Flames this time, even though they are backing me again.'

'I'll take that into consideration, but she's bound to find out and give me heaps if I don't tell her.' William laughed again. 'I've been meaning to ask you something Harry, I heard that you're going to teach Patrick and Karl some things, and I was wondering if you might teach me how to do a stronger shield charm, I've never been good at them, and was hoping that you wouldn't mind.'

'Cause I don't mind, I'll let you know, I was going to start tomorrow with Patrick and tomorrow night with Karl, but since this has cropped up, I'm putting it off for the time being. I want to concentrate on this madman.'

'I understand that Harry, he needs to be stopped at all cost. I've been going over what that letter said, and it gives me the shivers thinking about it.' William said as he gave a little shiver.

'Yeah, that's the main reason why I couldn't sleep, the letter. I'm just wondering how Charlie's going to take it when he sees it in the morning, he's been trying to control his temper all day for Katie's sake, but when he reads that, I just don't know.'

The two men kept talking until day break, when Mark walked out and joined them. 'What are you doing up Harry, I thought you were going to sleep.'

'I know Mark, just couldn't settle, so I stayed with William to keep an eye out. Been drinking coffee all night, but I've got a potion that will help keep me awake today.' said Harry still watching the street. 'Is anyone up yet inside?'

'Charlie just came down when I walked out here, but not Ginny or Katie.'

'I better go talk to Charlie, before Katie wakes up, I don't want her to read this note.' he nodded to the aurors and walked back inside. He found Charlie standing at the counter drinking coffee, he looked like he hadn't slept all night.

'Hey Charlie, you didn't sleep, did you?' Harry said walking over and making himself another coffee.

'No, Katie was restless all night, I managed to talk her into the potions early this morning, but I just couldn't stop watching her. She's terrified Harry, I want to kill this bastard, I really do.'

Harry knew he meant it as well and it was about to get worse. 'Charlie, I need to show you something, but please remember Katie is asleep, so don't go shouting alright.'

'I'll try Harry, now what do you want to show me, don't say another figurine turned up while you were keeping watch.'

Harry saw Charlie's temper already rising. 'No Charlie, now calm down. Mark and William turned up last night, they wanted to help. But when I first when out there, I saw an owl circling in front, it couldn't see the house, I took the parchment from it and it was addressed to Katie. I decided to read it, it's from him Charlie and it's not a very nice read.' he watched as Charlie took a couple of deep breaths trying to control his temper.

'Show me, Harry, you might as well let me read it,' he said resigned, knowing he was going to hate whatever he read.

'Let's head out back first, just in case you can't stop yourself.' Harry said taking his arm and leading him towards the back of the house. When they stepped outside and far enough away, Harry stopped and faced Charlie. 'Now please try and stay calm Charlie, think of Katie.'

Charlie nodded and Harry handed him the parchment and stood there watching him as he unfolded it and started to read.

My Katie.

I'm coming for you, we'll be together very soon. Do you remember how we used to make love, all the things I did to you and what I use to use, and you would beg me for more. I'm going to take you to my special place I've set up for us, and I will do all those things again my Katie. I've always been watching and always will until we are together.

You're Shaun.

'I don't believe this bloke, where does he get off calling her that after what he did. I'm going to find this bastard and kill him.' Charlie's voice was so loud that Mark and William came running out with Ginny behind them.

'Charlie, please calm down, we will make sure he doesn't get anywhere near Katie. Please Charlie, think, I don't want Katie to see this and if she hears you she'll know something's up. Think of Katie,' Harry said placing a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

While Harry stood with Charlie keeping his hand on him, Ginny turned to Mark. 'What was that all about?'

'Harry showed Charlie the letter that creep sent to Katie last night.' Mark said not taking his eyes from Charlie.

'What letter?' Ginny asked looking puzzled.

'Sorry, I figured Harry would have told you. Before we arrived an owl delivered a letter addressed to Katie, Harry decided to read it. It wasn't very nice Ginny, Harry said earlier he had to show Charlie and was hoping to keep him calm, but that doesn't seem to be happening.'

Harry kept talking to Charlie, knowing he had to calm him down before he woke Katie. He finally started to settle and stopped pacing.

'Keep thinking of Katie, and remember he can't get in here, he can't even see the place anymore. He might know it's here, but he doesn't know if Katie is here. The owl that delivered that was circling, which means the owl couldn't see it, it just knew this was where he had to come. The wards are strong Charlie, Katie's safe, and Mark is coming with us today as an extra precaution.'

Charlie finally started to calm down and looked over and saw Mark, William, and Ginny standing there watching him. He nodded to them and turned back to Harry.

'Alright, I'm okay.' he said but his breathing was coming in short sharp pants, as he tried to control his breathing and bring it back to normal. 'Katie is my main concern right now and she will never see this Harry.' Charlie gave it back to him. 'Get rid of it, destroy it, do something with it, just get it out of here. I'm going to check on Katie.' he turned and walked off and back into the house.

Ginny came over to and put her arms around him. 'You okay Harry, Mark told me about the letter.'

'Yeah, I'm fine Gin, I just don't know how much Charlie can take before he snaps completely and has a drink.' Harry said looking over at the house.

'You're here to help him Harry, you will be able to stop him. He listens to you and he loves Katie. Now come back in and have some breakfast, then we'll go shopping with them. That might just give Charlie time to calm himself.'

'Alright,' he bent and kissed her then they walked into the house. He stopped at Mark and William. 'Come and have some breakfast, then William you can go get some sleep on the couch while we all head out.' they nodded and they all went inside.

Ginny went over and started to prepare some bacon, eggs and toast for everyone, Harry went over to help. 'I didn't know you could cook Harry, I've never seen you do it.'

'When I was at the Dursleys it was my job every morning to cook the breakfast, I did that from, I'm not sure when, I just remember always doing it, even before I started at Hogwarts.'

They cooked the breakfast and everyone stood around eating and having some tea when Charlie walked down with Katie.

'Hi everyone, hi Mark, William, what are you doing here?' Katie asked.

'Just giving you some extra protection Katie, you've got nothing to worry about.' Mark said.

'Thanks,' tears had started in her eyes again, but she kept taking deep breaths to stop them falling.

'Do you think you can eat Katie, I've made plenty?' Ginny asked her.

'Maybe a little,' she leaned against Charlie as he stood next to the kitchen bench.

Ginny dished up a small amount for Katie and a larger amount for Charlie, everyone started to eat but no one said anything. When they finished Ginny turned back to Katie.

'Do you still feel like going shopping Katie, because if you don't we can go another time.'

'No, I want to and it might be good to get out of the house for a while. I'm not going to let him stop me doing the things we want to do. Plus we need some chairs for in here.'

Charlie put his arms around her, holding her tightly. 'You are one brave lady, you know that. Why don't we go get changed and we can go?' she nodded. 'We'll be back down in a moment.'

'William, go sleep, but I don't know what time we'll be back though.'

'Not a problem Harry, I'll see you all later.' William said yawning and went into the sitting room and lay down and fell asleep instantly.

Ginny, Harry and Mark went out the front and stood talking, waiting for Charlie and Katie to come down. The pair come through the door a few minutes later.

'We ready then,' Charlie asked, everyone nodded, 'Okay, where are we going to apparate too?' he asked.

'What about that alleyway in muggle London Charlie, the one I took you too.'

'Yeah, that's good. I'll take Katie and you can take Mark and Ginny with you.' they walked out past the wards and Charlie and Katie apparated.

'I'm fine Harry, I know which one you mean, I'll see you there.'

'Alright Mark,' Mark turned and was gone. 'You ready gin?' she nodded. 'Hold on tight,' he smiled as she wrapped her arms around him as he spun and they disappeared as well.

He watched the five of them disappear and knew where they were going, he turned on the spot and disappeared. He arrived, and saw them all walk round the corner. He waited a few minutes, then followed. He knew it would be easy to keep them in sight, with the two red heads. He stayed back and watched them go into a large department store. He walked in and saw them head to the furniture department. He stayed a far distance away from then waiting for his chance.

Katie and Ginny went straight over and looked at some dining tables. They knew price wasn't a problem, Katie just wanted the right one, she found three she liked and couldn't decide on which one. Mark stood watching everyone, not moving until the group moved.

'Charlie, which one do you like?' she asked him as she sat at one of them.

'Well this one has more seats, which when we get visitors, we'll need. And the wood is a nice colour, I say this one.'

'I was hoping you'd say that, well that's the dining table all set. Now we need to get everything that has to go into the kitchen. That Ginny is where I'm going to need some help.'

'No problem, come on, this way is everything you will need.' the two girls walked off with Harry and Charlie close behind them, Mark following not far behind.

The area they were in was right opposite the couches, 'Charlie, why don't you and Harry look at some couches, and remember we also need one for the study. Ginny and I will work on all this.' she waved her hand around at all the stuff.

Charlie looked at her and saw she was happy at the moment and decided to do what she asked. 'Alright, but I'll be right over there.' he kissed her and went to Mark. 'Stay with them Mark, okay.'

'Not a problem Charlie,' he said and followed the two girls.

Charlie stood there not moving as he watched Katie and Ginny go through all the different pots and pans.

'Come on Charlie, she's fine with Ginny and Mark's there as well. And we'll be right there.' Charlie nodded but stayed watching as he backed over to look at the couches. 'Charlie, she's fine.' he put a hand on his shoulder.

'Alright, let's have a quick look then,' he turned and started to look around.

'Ginny, what do you think of these?' Katie asked as she held up some placemats.

'There nice Katie, but I think a lemon or lime colour would suit your kitchen better. Red a bit bright, don't you think.'

'Yeah, but I couldn't find any lighter colours.' she said and looked around.

'There's some here, hang on.' Ginny said then bent down to grab some of the lighter colour placemats. She stood up and turned back to Katie. 'Katie, where did you go, Katie?' Ginny looked around when Mark came over.

'What's wrong Ginny, where's Katie?' he asked looking around.

'I can't find her, I turned my back for a couple of seconds.' Ginny's eyes had started to tear up.

Charlie heard Ginny calling Katie's name, he ran over to her. 'Ginny, where's Katie?' Harry walked up and started looking around everywhere.

'I don't know, I just bent down to pick these for her and she was gone.' Ginny had started crying as she looked all over.

Harry went over to her, 'Well find her, stay calm.' Harry said but his voice was rising with fear for Katie.

'Katie, baby, can you hear me?' Charlie called.

The four of them looked everywhere but found no sign of Katie anywhere. Harry walked over to Mark.

'Go tell Kingsley that Katie's been kidnapped and bring some more aurors, and hurry.' Mark nodded and ran from the store so he could apparate to the ministry. Harry walked over to Charlie and he could see he was losing it. 'Charlie, keep calm, we will find her, but you have to keep your head.'

'He's got her Harry, he took Katie.' Charlie's voice broke.

'Hello my Katie,' Shaun said and he put a hand over her mouth and pulled her backwards. She struggled in his arm. 'I've come to take you home, petrificus totalis.' he said putting the full body bind on her, then put a disillusionment charm on her and slowly made his way out, holding her in his arms.

Charlie went all over the store frantically looking for Katie everywhere. Harry followed him but he knew that she wasn't here. He should have been watching her the whole time, he knew this bloke was dangerous, he should have stopped it. He shook his head, he needed to keep focus and help Charlie.

'Ginny, we have to keep Charlie from doing anything rash, can you try and get him to calm down, I'm going to wait for Kingsley. Stay with Charlie, Ginny, don't leave he's side, please.'

'I will Harry, but please find her, before he hurts her again.' Ginny's tears wouldn't stop. Harry pulled her into his arms hugging her for a minute.

'I will, don't worry. Now go to Charlie, I'll be back as soon as I speak with Kingsley.' he turned and ran from the store. He paced up and down waiting for any sign of Mark and Kingsley. He could feel his fear for Katie rising and he needed to keep himself calm, or he won't do Charlie or Katie any good.

He saw the six men running towards him. 'Harry, I was going to contact you, I found where he's been living, I'm not sure if he's there but at least we can look. How's Charlie?'

They all started walking back into the store. 'He's losing it Kingsley, I've got Ginny to stay with him at the moment. You know the moment we tell him where this bloke is, he's going to head straight there.'

'I know Harry, but we're all going, we'll keep him from doing anything stupid, or rash. Come on, let's get him out of here and back to the laneway.'

They seven of them made their way to Charlie and Ginny. Charlie stood up and went straight over to them.

'Do you know where he might have taken her Kingsley?' Charlie asked.

Harry and Kingsley looked at each other because they could see Charlie was about to lose it, big time.

'We're home my Katie, and you won't leave me again.' he tied her hands and feet while she was still frozen with the curse. He took her over to the bed and lay her down. Her eyes were frightened and her eyes kept looking around trying to work on a way out. 'You should never have left me Katie, you belong to me.' he said as he sat on top of her. He punched her in the face, hard. 'You are mine, you will never see that man again,' he hit her again and tore her shirt open. 'You are beautiful my Katie and you don't have to worry, no one will get through my wards, I've learned a thing or two since you last saw me, and your safe here with me'. He waved his wand and her clothes flew off. He looked her over then bent down and started kissing her body.

Katie couldn't move as he got her clothes off, she thought she was going to be sick as he kissed her all over and touched her. She could hardly see him as her eyes had started to swell, and her mouth was sore. She was so frightened that they wouldn't find her before he killed her. Charlie, she kept thinking of Charlie, knowing he would be frantic by now. Please Charlie find me.

'You will behave yourself this time, won't you Katie.' he said as he stripped off his clothes then moved back to the bed and stood there looking down at her. He threw a punch to her stomach and jumped up on the bed and stomped hard on her leg. 'You should never have been with another man, you belong to me and when I've finished with you, he won't even look at you anymore. So all you've got is me Katie.' he flipped her body over so she was lying on her stomach and tied one ankle to each the bedposts. He lay down on top of her and started to burn her back with his wand. 'You will stay with me won't you Katie, or I will kill you next time.' he punched her back with full force, 'Now it's time to remind you why you always loved what I did.' he picked up some knives and a long steel rod. The rod he intended to use on her, forcing it into her so she will never want to be with another man again. 'You know you can't scream, but this will hurt and remind you that you will never leave me again,' he made slices down her back and across her backside, then he picked up the pipe, 'First I'm going to have some fun with my sweet Katie, then I will use this pipe, you should never had been with that man, you belong to me. Oh Katie, if only you didn't leave me, then I wouldn't have to do this.' he forced himself into her hard and just kept thrusting until he felt himself release, 'That was nice Katie, now it's time for this,' he showed her the pipe before hitting her across the back with it, 'I'm going to put this inside you now Katie, and that will make you feel so good,' he ran the pipe down her back slowly until he came to her opening, he shoved hard and felt himself getting excited.

The eight men and Ginny apparated to a small village, they walked quietly towards the farm house where they thought Shaun Sutton had taken Katie. Charlie was getting fast when Harry grabbed his arm.

'Quietly Charlie, he can't know we're coming, you don't want him to hurt Katie if he hears us do you?' Harry said serious, trying to relay how serious this was to Charlie.

He stopped and looked at Harry. 'You don't think…' Charlie said but couldn't finish. Ginny took his hand.

'Come on Charlie, just keep it quiet.' Harry said and they all started walking again, when they hit an invisible barrier. 'Damn,' Harry said, he turned to Kingsley.

Kingsley and his aurors all stood next to each other and pointed their wand, then turned to Harry. 'As soon as they go down, run straight to the house. You ready,' everyone nodded. 'Okay go,' all the aurors waved their wands but nothing happened. They tried again, still nothing. Kingsley turned back to Harry. 'We can break it, I don't know what else to try.'

Charlie was looking frantic and Harry knew he had to do something. 'I've got an idea, Charlie come here, now.' Charlie walked over to Harry. 'Take my hand and put all your thoughts into Katie and getting her out of there safe, can you do that Charlie, I need everything you've got.'

'I can do it, just tell me when.' Charlie said.

'Grab my hand and put all your love into it Charlie, now.' Harry waved his hand and couple of time and a blast of wind hit them. 'There down, go, now.' everyone ran towards the house. Charlie was the first one inside and he stopped dead at what he saw. Harry saw what he was looking at, he waved his hand and the man flew backwards off of Katie and Ginny ran to her side and waved her wand to untie her, then waved her wand again and un-petrified her.

Charlie was looking down at Katie's petrified bleeding body as Ginny helped her, then he saw what was sticking out of her. He heard Katie's cries of pain and he turned to the man trying to get up off the floor and pointed his wand at him.

'Charlie, don't. Let us handle him, go to Katie, now.' Charlie didn't move. 'Charlie,' Harry said and forced him to turn. 'Charlie look at me, now. Go to Katie, she needs you, go Charlie.' Harry shouted.

Charlie looked at the man then to Harry and nodded and ran over to Katie. He stopped as he saw her body, battered, bruised, burned, and cut all over, and her leg was at a weird ankle.

'Katie, baby, can you hear me,' she slowly lifted her head, as her cries got louder. 'Don't move Katie, Ginny get me a blanket and cover Katie. Baby, stay still, I've got to get this out of you carefully then lift you so try and stay as still as you can.'

'Leave her alone, she mine.' the man on the floor shouted.

Kingsley and Harry stepped towards him, 'You've have made a big mistake, hurting Harry Potter's sister-in-law,' Kingsley said as Harry stood over him and hit him with the cruciatus curse, and not one person stopped him. He let it go on for a long time, then released him. The man breathed heavily trying to stop his body jerking.

'I wouldn't say anything if I was you,' Harry snarled at him with such a fierce look on his face. 'You will pay for what you've done.' and Harry hit him again, leaving the curse on longer. Then he released him again.

'Harry, we have to get her to St Mungo's, now. Come help me.' Charlie shouted over at Harry.

'Take care of that Kingsley, I'm going with Charlie,' Harry said and ran over to his brother-in-law. 'I'm ready Charlie, gently lift her up and I'll help you.' Charlie nodded and slowly put his arms under her and rolled her onto his arms.

'Aahhhhhhhh, stop, please, it hurts.' Katie screamed.

Charlie's face was a mask of pain as he lifted Katie to him. 'I'm sorry Katie, but I've got to get you out of here.' he got her up into his arms with Harry's help. They both carried her very slowly and carefully out the door with Ginny and Kingsley following.

I'll go first and get everyone at St Mungo's ready for her, see you there.' Kingsley said and turned on the spot and was gone.

'Ginny, hold Katie's head as firmly as you can, I'll take her feet, Charlie, when you're ready we'll turn together okay.'

'I'm ready Harry, let's go.' Charlie said not taking his eyes from Katie.

'Ready, go,' they all turned together and apparated away.

They arrived in the waiting room of St Mungo's. Healers came straight to them with a gurney. Charlie, Harry and Ginny slowly lowered Katie onto it.

'We'll let you know,' the healer said and started to push Katie through the door.

'Charlie, please come with me, please Charlie. No stop, wait for my husband.' Katie screamed at the healers.

'Katie baby, the healers need to look at you, I'll be right here'.

'No, come with me please Charlie.' Katie pleaded.

'Come with us now, we have to get her inside.' the healer said to Charlie.

Charlie took Katie's hand and walked beside her through the door. Harry, Ginny and Kingsley stood there looking at the doors.

Harry walked away with his fists closed tightly. 'Damn,' he yelled and everyone in the waiting room jumped. 'I should have been able to stop this,' Harry continued to shout, as he pacing, clenching and unclenching his fist. 'God what else has to happen to this family?'

'Keep your voice down please, Mr. Potter.' the receptionist told Harry.

'Oh you just butt out,' Harry yelled as he scowled at her.

Kingsley walked over the put a hand to Harry's shoulder. 'Harry, this was not your fault, he slipped past all of you, including an auror, now stop.'

'Kingsley, did you see what he did to her, did you see what he was doing to her when we got there.' Harry's fists clenched again.

'I saw Harry, now please calm down.' he stood with Harry keeping his hand on his shoulder.

Ginny was crying hard, her sobs making it hard to breath. She started to sway and then fell forward.

'Ginny,' Harry shouted and ran over to her, lifting her head into his lap. 'Ginny sweetheart wake up,' Harry rocked her. 'Please Ginny, come on, baby please wake up.' Harry said as tears flowed from his eyes. 'Someone get a healer,' he shouted.

Kingsley kneeled down next to them. 'Harry, she'll be alright, she's probably just in shock.'

'Oh, Kingsley, I can't lose her, not after everything we gone through.' he looked back at Ginny, as a healer walked through the door with another gurney. He went to pick her up. 'No, I'll do it,' Harry said and slowly picked her up and lay her gently down. 'Kingsley can you please let Arthur and Molly know,' and he took her hand and walked with the gurney through the door.

Kingsley stood there staring at the door, when Mark walked up to him with the other aurors.

'How is she minister?' Mark asked, seeing the look on his face.

'Which she, Ginny just collapsed and Harry's losing it as well, I have to tell Arthur and Molly, wait here for any news and I'll be back.' Mark nodded and as Kingsley turned a woman walked up to him.

'Minister, will Mr. and Mrs. Potter be alright, they have suffered enough.' the woman said.

'I don't know, I just don't know.' Kingsley put a hand to the woman's shoulder then walked off.

Charlie was holding Katie's hand as the healers worked over her, he kept seeing what that man did to her, and wanted to kill him.

'Mr. Weasley, you're wife has slipped into a coma, we can't wake her up. The shock of what she had been through was just too much for her body to handle, we'll do all we can.' he looked at Charlie feeling sorry for the man.

Just then the door's opened and a gurney was pushed in with Harry beside it. 'Harry, what happened to Ginny?' Charlie asked but didn't leave Katie's side.

'I don't know, she just collapsed,' Harry said as he went with the healer. When they came up beside the bed, Harry lifted her gently and placed her on the bed, then took her hand.

'Harry,' Baily Horton had walked in. 'What's going on here?' Baily looked around and saw Ginny on one bed and Katie on the other.

'Baily, I don't know what happened, we just rescued Katie and brought her here when Ginny just collapsed.' Harry said in a desperate voice.

'Alright, Harry, you and this man.'

'Charlie Weasley, Ginny's brother and Katie's husband.' Harry said with an edge to his voice.

'Sorry, you and Mr. Weasley will have to leave, but I will come and get you as soon as I can, I need to see what is going on.' they both men stood not moving. 'Now, please Harry, take your brother-in-law out into the corridor, we need as much space as we can. Now please leave,' Baily said projecting a strong voice at the two men.

Harry nodded, he bent over and kissed Ginny, 'I love you Ginny.' he said and went over to Charlie. 'Come on Charlie, we'll just be in the way, let them do their job, come on mate,' he grabbed Charlie's arm.

Charlie nodded and bent down and whispered in Katie's ear. 'I love you Katie, I'll be back,' and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, then stood up and walked out with Harry.

They stood pacing the corridor not talking when Kingsley walked in with Mark. 'How are they?' Kingsley asked.

'We don't know yet, Baily Horton made us leave.' Harry said but kept pacing.

'Katie's slipped into a coma, they can't wake her up, they think the shock of what was done…' Charlie fell into a chair with his head in his hands. Harry walked over to him and sat beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 'Did you see?' he said sobbing. 'What he did to her.'

'I saw Charlie, and we'll all help her get through this, with your love and her family around her, we'll get her through.' Harry said in a very gentle voice.

'I told Arthur and Molly, their on their way.' Kingsley said looking down at the two men.

'Thanks Kingsley, listen I'm sorry about before, you could please tell the receptionist that I'll be out later to apologize for yelling at her.'

'Don't worry about it Harry, she understands.'

'What have you done with him Kingsley,' Charlie's voice was hard.

'He's been sent straight to Azkaban until he's trial.' Kingsley told him.

'And what about what I did Kingsley, the Wizengamot are not going to be very happy with me, I don't think they'll let me off this time.' Harry said not really worried about it.

'Nothing happened Harry, we were all there, you just caught him, that's all.' Mark said looking him straight in the face.

'No, I can't let you do that,' Harry said standing up.

'You have no say Harry, we've all agreed, he deserved it and more.' Mark said in a hard voice as well.

'Kingsley, if they find out,' Harry said looking at him.

'They won't Harry, I'm going to be telling them what happened, they will believe me. Don't think about it, just concentrate on Ginny, and you Charlie, think of Katie.' he said to them both.

'Thanks Kingsley, but I'm not comfortable with you all lying for me,' Harry said.

'You did nothing wrong Harry, and no one will question that.' Kingsley said in a very commanding voice.

'Alright,' Harry said as he started pacing again. The door opened a few minutes later.

'Minister, Mr. Weasley, Harry, now as for Ginny Harry, we're not sure what's wrong, we think it's shock and she will wake up eventually, you can go in and see her as soon as they've finished with Mrs. Weasley. Now Mr. Weasley, you're wife's condition is serious, she has multiple broken bones, burns and deep cuts all over her body as well as internal injuries. I'm not sure how to say this, but whoever did this to her, forced something inside her and it has caused a lot of trauma to her. If she wakes up, she may not be able to have children, I'm very sorry.' Baily said sadly looking at Charlie.

'Oh, god no,' Charlie said and buried his face in his hands. Harry sat down next to him, as they watched another healer come out and speak quietly to Healer Horton.

'You can both go in now, but please keep it very quiet.' Baily said nodded to the two men, then he turned to the minister as Harry and Charlie walked back into the room. 'Did you get whoever did this to that young woman minister?'

'Yes, thanks to Harry, we caught him. We saw what he was doing to her as well, do you think she'll be alright Healer Horton?'

'I just don't know at the moment, she's in a coma and until she wakes up, we just don't know.'

'She was in a coma before, the same man had done similar damage to her a while back, I'm not sure when, and she ended up here.' Kingsley said when he saw one of his aurors come in and speak with Mark. But he kept looking at the healer.

'Well, I can get her records, hopefully they might shed some light on what she might be going through now,

'Her maiden name was O'Connell, Katie O'Connell.' Kingsley said.

'I better get back in.' Baily shook the minister's hand and walked back into the ward.

Kingsley turned to the two aurors, 'What's going on?' he said to them wearily.

'The Weasley's are here, all of them, wanting to know what's going on and how they are?'

'I better go out and speak with them, Mark you stay here, Michael come with me.' Kingsley said and he left walking through the doors. The whole Weasley clan walked straight up to him. 'Stay at these doors, and no one, unless they have permission from me can get in.' the auror nodded and stood guard.

'Kingsley, how are they?' Arthur asked urgently.

'Well they think seeing what happened to Katie made Ginny go into shock, they don't seem too worried, they think she'll wake up on her own. As for Katie,' he shook his head., 'She serious, they just don't know at the moment.

'Dear merlin, will the pain this family has suffered ever end.' Arthur said putting an arm around his weeping wife.

'You know, Harry said almost the same thing, right before Ginny collapsed. He was in a right state, blaming himself for letting Katie get kidnapped.

'Who did this Kingsley and why?' Bill said.

'From what Harry told me, Katie's ex did it. He done it once before, beat her up badly, put her in a coma and they thought she was going to die. This time the injuries are worse and she's in a coma again.'

'Oh poor Katie,' said Hermione who was standing with her arms around Ron. 'How's Charlie and Harry?'

'There both not doing too well at the moment.' he told them.

Harry and Charlie were both sitting with their wives, talking softly to each of them, with tears running down both their faces. The healers were still working on Katie, but they were quiet, just went about doing their job.

'Excuse me Mr. Weasley, but I have to give your wife her potion now, she has to have them every hour.' he said looking at Charlie. 'If you would like to, could you please sit her very gently up while I give it to her.' Charlie nodded and put an arm under her very gently and lifted her slightly. 'Thank you, now just hold her for a moment,' he poured the potion into Katie's mouth and then waved his wand. 'Alright, you can lower her now.' he told Charlie. 'I'll check on her again in an hour.' he nodded.

The healer walked over to Ginny. He waved his wand over her whole body and straightened up. 'No change Mr. Potter.' Harry nodded then looked back at Ginny. The healer left the room, Harry put his head down on Ginny's shoulder and started to sing quietly to her, while he was singing he felt a hand brush his hair. He looked up sharply.

'Ginny,' he saw she was awake and looking at him. 'Oh thank merlin Ginny,' and he bent over and kissed her tenderly. 'Are you alright sweetheart?'

'I'm fine Harry, how's Katie,' she looked over at the bed beside her and tears came into her eyes.

'She's not doing too well at the moment Gin, we just have to be here for her and Charlie,' Harry said softly.

'Glad you okay, Gin,' Charlie said looking at her sadly.

'Oh, Charlie, I'm sorry, she will get better, I know she will.' Ginny said and sat up on the bed.

'Stay still Ginny, till I get a healer to check you out.' Harry said.

'I'm fine Harry, really. It's just…' Ginny looked over at Charlie and Katie, 'the way she looked Harry, what he was doing to her. When I thought of it, I couldn't breathe, and then I woke up here. Hold me Harry, please.' Ginny said.

Harry sat on the bed and put his arms around her holding her tightly, 'I'm still going to get a healer to check you over.' Harry said his voice muffled by her hair.

'Alright, but I'm fine,' she held onto him letting Harry know not to let her go, he didn't, he stayed holding her until the healer walked back in.

'You're awake Mrs. Potter, good,' said the healer and walked over to her. 'Can you please lay down so I can check you.'

Ginny nodded and Harry lay her down gently then stood up, keeping a hold of her hand. The healer waved his wand over her, then looked up.

'You seem fine, Mrs. Potter, but I recommend you take it easy, you have had a nasty shock, so rest, nothing stressful or physical for a few days, but I think you'll be fine, you can go.' he said nodded to her.

'Thank you.' Ginny said.

The healer moved over to Katie, waved his wand over her and then asked Charlie to lift her again. He gave her the potion and Charlie lay her back down.

'How is she?' Charlie said not taking his eyes off of her.

'She slipped further into her coma I'm afraid. I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but there's not much hope at the moment.' he said looking sadly down at Charlie.

'Oh Katie, please, don't leave me,' Charlie said sobbing as he held her hand. He stood up sharply, knocking his chair over. 'No, I can't do this,' Charlie said a ran from the room.

'Ginny stay with Katie, I'll get him.' Harry raced after Charlie, as they passed the Weasley they all shouted at Charlie then Harry. 'I'll get him, stay here,' Harry said as he raced past.

'What happened, you don't think…' Molly said but everyone knew what she was going to say.

'I'll go find out, stay here until I come back.' Arthur said and walked towards the doors and the auror opened them for him, he nodded as entered the wards. He found Ginny sitting with Katie. 'Ginny, what happened, is Katie alright?'

'No, dad, she's slipping away, the healer said and there not holding out any hope.' Ginny said and stood up and hugged her father. 'Oh dad, what he did to her,' Ginny said as she sobbed into her father's chest.

Harry came back into the waiting area and walked over to the Weasley. 'Harry, what happened, where did Charlie go?' Molly said.

'The healers told him they don't hold any hope for Katie and Charlie just lost it. I tried to catch him but he apparated before I could. Ginny's awake, she's fine, she's in with Katie at the moment.' Molly walked over to Harry and gave him one of her rib cracking hugs.

'What did he do to Katie Harry?' George asked him.

'Well, she has a lot of broken bones, burns and cuts all over her, and internal injuries due...' Harry took a deep breath. 'Due to the sexual torture he did to her and what he used.' every gasped and Molly sat down heavily. 'They said if she does wake up she might not be able to have children, Charlie's devastated.' Harry said breathing heavily.

'Oh poor Katie, we have to find Charlie. If she does wake up, she'll need him, Harry.' Hermione said.

'I know, but I wanted to stay with Ginny for a bit while she is with Katie. I might try to find him if you want to stay mum, the healer said Ginny was to rest for a day or two and no stress.'

'Of course Harry, we'll stay until you come back hopefully with Charlie.' Molly said.

'I'll come with you Harry,' Ron said.

'Me too,' said bill and George.'

'Alright, let's go, tell Ginny I'll try not to be too long.' Harry hoped he found Charlie before he does something he'll regret, he thought to himself.

'We will Harry, just find Charlie.' Molly said then she and Hermione walked into the ward to see Ginny and Katie.

Harry, Bill, George and Ron all stepped to the apparition point. 'Where are we going to start Harry?' Bill asked.

'We'll start at Charlie's house, he might have gone there.' they all nodded and turned on the spot and was gone.

They arrived outside Charlie and Katie's house. 'Which house is it Harry?' Ron asked.

'Here, Charlie gave me this last night in case Kingsley sent aurors to protect the house.' he handed the Weasley the parchment which Charlie gave his permission to enter his house.

They all looked back up and the house materialised, 'Come on, let's have a look around.' Harry said and he walked in with the Weasley's following him.

'Harry, what's going on?' William said walking over to him.

'Is Charlie here William?' Harry asked him.

'No, I haven't seen him since you all left this morning.' Williams looking around at everyone.

'He got Katie William, right under our noses. He tortured her and beat her up pretty badly, she in a coma and they don't think she's going to make it. Charlie ran out of there and I don't know where he might have gone.' Harry turned to the Weasley's, 'Go and look around in each room and out back just in case he slipped past.' they all nodded and went in different direction. 'William, I'm sure you heard some of our conversations when Charlie had helped me give up drinking.'

'I know Harry, he's the same, do you think he will?'

'I really don't know at the moment, but I wouldn't put it past him especially if he thinks he's going to lose Katie, so anything is possible. Charlie never told his family, that's why I ask them to check everywhere.'

'Yeah I know, do you want me to stay here in case he comes back?' William asked.

'Yeah, could you, if he does, floo St Mungo's and give them a message for me, I'll be going back soon to pick Ginny up. Thanks William.'

Harry turned as the Weasley men all walked back in. 'Any sign?' they all shook their heads. 'Bill, you and Charlie were always close, can you think of anywhere he might go?'

'There was a few places when we were young that he liked to go, mainly around the Burrow, we can check there if you want.'

'Why don't you and George check those places, if you find him send a patronus, Ron do you want to come with me, I have a couple of places I can have a look at.' Ron nodded. 'William, I'll try to keep you updated,'

'Thanks Harry,' he shock Harry's hand

'Come on, let's get out of here,' Harry said starting to think Charlie has lost it now and is probably drinking somewhere. They walked outside and Harry turned to Bill and George. 'If you don't have any luck, go back to St Mungo's, I'll meet you there.' they nodded and turned on the spot and was gone.

'Ron, were going to the Hogshead, you ready,' Harry said and Ron looked at him.

'Why do you think he might have gone there Harry?' Ron had a puzzled expression.

Harry thought of what to say for a moment. 'He might just have needed a drink, we'll see, let's go.' the two men turned on the spot and apparated away.

They arrived outside Hogsmeade station and started walking down the path that would lead them to the Hogshead pub. They walked inside, Aberforth saw them and jerked his head towards the back. They turned and saw Charlie, sitting there blind drunk with a bottle in his hand.

'Oh damn,' Harry said and walked over to him. 'Charlie,' Harry said standing beside him.

Charlie slowly raised his head, 'Harry, how did you find me and why did you have to come, leave me alone.'

'Because I know you Charlie, remember. I know what you've been through, and no, I won't, just like you wouldn't leave me alone, we have to get you back to St Mungo's Charlie.'

'Why, I've lost my wife, I have nothing to live for anymore.' Charlie slurred every word.

'Charlie,' Harry shouted at him, 'you haven't lost her, she's still fighting. You need to fight to, to give Katie something to fight for, if you give up, she'll give up. Is that what you're doing, giving up, you prefer to live in the bottle instead of with your wife. Don't do this to her Charlie, not now.' Harry shouted then put a hand on his shoulder. 'Now are you coming with me or do I have to make you?' Harry said seriously to Charlie. Ron stood there watching his mate and his brother and knew there was more to it than Charlie just wanting a drink.

'Leave me alone, Harry.' Charlie slurred.

'I get it, you can't hack it, first sign of trouble in your marriage, you leave. You're a coward Charlie Weasley, and you're not worth it, I'll go back to Katie and sit with her.' he went to turn, hoping he got through to him.

'What did you say, you called me a what, Harry.' Charlie swayed as he looked up at Harry, then broke down in tears. 'I am doing that, I gave up, oh Katie,' he sobbed.

'Are you coming back to be with your wife?' Harry said his voice hard.

'Yeah, I'm coming Harry, but you're going to have to help me stand up, because I don't think I can.'

'Don't worry about it Charlie, Ron and me will help you. Ron grab Charlie's other arm and we'll get him outside and apparate straight back to St Mungo's.' Ron nodded and walked around to the other side of Charlie. 'Up we go then Charlie,' they both staggered a bit under Charlie's lifeless weight. They walked him outside, nodding to Aberforth as they went. 'Ready Ron,' Ron nodded. 'Let's hope this doesn't make him sick.' and they spun on the spot and was gone.

They arrived back at the apparition point in St Mungo's waiting room. Bill and George saw them and raced over to help Harry and Ron with Charlie.

'Where was he Harry?' George asked.

'Hogshead,' they slowly lowered him to a chair, then straightened back up. 'I'll go see a healer, see if they can give him a potion to make him sober up.' they nodded and all sat down around Charlie.

Harry walked through the door and into Katie's room. Ginny saw him and ran over throwing her arms around him.

'Did you find Charlie?' Arthur said standing up and going over to him.

'Yeah, I found him, at the Hogshead, he's in a bad way, I'm going to see a healer about getting him something.'

'Harry, if this is too much for you, I can handle Charlie.' Arthur said looking at Harry with a worried expression.

Harry gave Ginny a look with raised eyebrows, she nodded. He turned and faced Arthur. 'Dad, I'll be able to help Charlie, because there's something you and mum should know,' Harry took a deep breath. 'Charlie's an alcoholic, that's why he knew how to help me, so I'm going to help him.'

'Why didn't he ever say something to us Harry?' Molly said coming over to join them.

'Well, it happened about two years ago, in Romania. He's friend Liam helped they way Charlie help me. Charlie said at the time because he was in Romania and only came home occasionally, he thought you didn't need to know, and since he's moved back, after Fred he just didn't want to give you anymore worry.'

'Oh, poor Charlie,' Molly said as tears came to her eyes again.

'I've got to go see a healer, get a potion for him, I'll be back.' he turned to Ginny, 'I love you Gin, I won't be long.' he kissed her tenderly. She nodded and went back to sit with Katie.

Harry walked back out the doors and saw a healer, explained the situation and left to get some potion. He came back and handed it to Harry.

'Thank you,' Harry said and walked back out into the waiting room. He saw that Bill and Ron were holding him up. 'Here you go Charlie, this will help. Tip his head back will you,' the two Weasley tipped his head back and Harry poured the potion into his mouth.

Charlie couched and spluttered at first then slowly he straightened up. He looked at his brothers and Harry all around him.

'I'm sorry, I just lost it, I better get back to Katie.' he stood up and put a hand to Harry's shoulder. 'Thanks Harry.'

'Not a problem Charlie, now go to your wife.' he smiled and sat down with the other Weasley's.

Ron stood up and looked down at Harry. 'You knew where to find Charlie Harry, why was that? There's more to it than him just wanting a drink.'

Harry looked at Ron, then Bill and George. He nodded. 'Alright, something happened to Charlie about two years ago, I can't go into to details but he started drinking heavily. He's an alcoholic, that's why I knew where he would have gone.'

'Why didn't he ever tell his family, we would have helped him through it,' Bill said looking shocked.

'He was in Romania at the time, and a friend of his helped him, got him through it,' Harry said wearily.

'But when he came home, why didn't he say something?' George said looking at Harry.

'Because of Fred, he didn't want any of you to have to worry about him with what happened.' Harry said watching George carefully. Harry stood up, 'I'm going to check on him and see Ginny.' they nodded to him as he left and walked back into the wards.

He saw Charlie sitting next to Katie again, with his head next to hers on the pillow. Molly had a hand on his shoulder. He walked in and over to Ginny, who was standing next to the bed. He put his arms through hers, and around to her stomach and held her tightly.

'Hey, is there any change?' he asked the room at large.

'No, nothing,' Ginny said as she leaned back into Harry.

They all sat around the room, all hoping Katie will be alright. Now they know about Charlie, if something was to happen to her, he would give up and start drinking again. They would all do whatever they could to help him but they knew they could be in for a long, hard struggle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Arthur, Molly, Harry, Ginny and Charlie all sat around the room watching Katie. They watched the healers come and go, giving her potions, waving their wands over her. But there was no change in the small woman. They noticed the sky getting dark outside.

'Ginny, I'm going to try to get Charlie to eat, with what he drank before and the stress he's under, he's going to need food. If he agrees to come with me, will you stay with Katie, I think that will make him feel better knowing someone who cares about her is there.'

'Of course I will Harry, you go, and I love you so much, I always will.' Ginny took Harry's face in her hands and kissed him very tenderly. 'Go on, I'll stay with mum and dad.'

Harry nodded and got up walking over to Charlie. 'Charlie, you need to come with me and get something to eat mate, you're going to need your strength to help Katie through this.'

'I don't want to leave her Harry, what if she wakes up?' Charlie said not taking his eyes off his wife.

'We'll only be gone for half an hour Charlie, and Ginny, mum and dad are staying with her. You'll be no use if you get sick Charlie, now come on.'

Charlie nodded, he leaned over Katie and kissed her lips very softly. 'I love you baby, come back to me.'

Everyone in the room heard the ache in Charlie's words and it broke their hearts knowing they couldn't do anything for him, except to just be there for him.

Charlie walked out of the room with Harry, they got to the waiting room and the rest of the Weasley's came over to him.

'How is she Charlie?' Bill asked putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Charlie just shook his head. 'She's the same at the moment, I'm taking Charlie to get some food, if you go in one by one, it should be fine to visit Katie. We won't be long.' Harry said still holding Charlie's arm.

They all nodded and Bill made his way into see his sister-in-law, as Harry led Charlie out and to the cafeteria.

The next week went by slowly, Harry told Liam, John, Patrick and Karl what had happened and they all had visited a few times. Nobody knew what to do or how to help Charlie. Ginny noticed that Harry seemed distracted a lot, but she waited hoping he would tell her what was on his mind.

She came down from having a shower and saw Harry sitting on the couch with a wand in his hand. She knew Harry never used a wand anymore, but also it wasn't he's wand he was holding, it was the elder wand. She walked over to him and sat down.

'Harry, why have you got that wand?'

'I've been thinking about how powerful it is, and after I spoke to Kingsley, when he wanted to know how I got through the wards on that farm house and about the wards I use here, I came to finally realised something.'

'What's that sweetheart?'

'That I'm powerful, I never thought I was. But I been reading up on wandless magic, and found out that some witches and wizards can do some basic wandless magic, but I do everything without a wand. I haven't had to use a wand in a long time.'

'Do you think you might be powerful enough to help Katie?' she asked hopefully.

'I don't know, I've also been reading up and the elder wand. It's a very powerful wand Ginny, apart from the time Dumbledore beat Grindlewald, the wand had never failed its owner, ever. So I've been thinking that if we combine my power with the power of the elder wand, that it just might help. I don't know if it will, but I'd like to try.'

'Well, when do you want to do this Harry?'

'I want to speak with Poppy first, but it's just that I'm not looking forward to returning to Hogwarts and she's just too busy at the moment to leave, it's quidditch season at Hogwarts. Lots of injuries, as I'm sure you remember. What do you think Gin, I mean if it doesn't work then we haven't lost anything, but is it worth getting Charlie's hopes up if I try.'

'Well, we don't have to tell Charlie, I'm sure dad or someone can take him to the cafeteria to eat while you try, but why do you need to see Poppy?'

'I want her to teach me some of the spells that I might need for healing. I pick spells up pretty quickly so if she can show me, I should be able to do them for Katie, using this.' he held the elder wand up.

'Have you spoken to Poppy at all about this?'

'No, I told her I needed to speak with her about something important, that's when she said she couldn't leave. I said I'd see her at Hogwarts as soon as I can. I need to speak with Minerva as well.' Harry said still staring at the elder wand.

'I think you should try Harry, like you said, we've got nothing to lose if it doesn't work. Why don't you floo Minerva and ask if you can go and see Poppy, I'm sure she'll have no problem with that, but Harry…' she looked down as tears came to her eyes.

Harry looked at Ginny and noticed she was upset. 'What's wrong Gin?'

'I can't go with you to Hogwarts, I wish I could, but I can't. I don't want to be there where it happened.'

Harry put his arms around Ginny, holding her tight. 'It's fine, Gin, I can go alone. Don't cry sweetheart, everything alright now.' he rocked her until her tears stopped and her breathing came back to normal. 'Are you alright now?' Harry asked her.

'Yeah, I am, and I'm glad you understand. Why don't you floo Minerva and I'll dish us up some breakfast.' she leaned over and kissed him very passionately. 'I've missed kissing you like that, but I understand, we've had a lot on our minds lately.

'Yeah, I miss it too Gin, alright, I'll floo Minerva and then come into the kitchen.' he kissed her again very passionately and he knew she could feel his wanting. 'You don't have to say anything, we can wait.' Harry nodded and got up walking over to the fireplace.

He spoke with Minerva and walked back into the kitchen. 'I told her I'd be there in an hour, she's opened her floo for me.' Harry said sitting down and starting on his breakfast.

'When you leave I'll head over to St Mungo's, will you come straight there?' Ginny asked him.

'Yeah, the sooner I do this, hopefully the sooner Katie will wake up.' he sat in thought hoping this will work but worried it won't no matter how powerful he was.

After he finished breakfast he turned to Ginny. 'I better go Gin, I'll meet you at St Mungo's,' he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hungrily, 'If this works, we are not going to leave the bedroom for the longest time.'

'Oh let's hope,' she giggled. 'Go, I'll see you there.' she kissed him again, then let Harry go and watched him as he flooed to Hogwarts.

Harry stepped out of the fire into Minerva's office. 'Hello Minerva, how are you?'

'I'm fine Harry, is there any change with Katie?' she asked.

'No, nothing, I can't go into right now, but that's why I needed to speak with Poppy, and I was hoping to ask you a favour.'

'You can ask me anything Harry, but I can't guarantee I will answer.'

Harry chuckled. 'Albus said those words to me back in my first year.' he smiled at remembering, then looked back at Minerva, 'I was wondering if I could have a private word with Albus for a few minutes.'

'Of course you can Harry, I have to head down to the great hall anyway, will you come and see me before you leave though?'

'Yes of course I will, and thanks.' Harry said as he watched her leave her office. Harry walked over and stood in front of Albus. 'Hello Albus.'

'Hello Harry, it is so nice to see you and I see your hair is very long now, not like the small boy who wandered around these halls.'

'Yes it is a bit long now, but it seems to work well when I'm performing.'

'What do you need to speak with me about?'

Harry took the wand from his pocket. 'This,' Albus raised his eyebrows. 'I've finally come to realise what everyone else seemed to know, that I'm very powerful and this wand is very powerful and I wanted your opinion on if I combine my power with the power of the elder wand if it might help Katie?'

'Well Harry, if you could learn the spells needed to heal her, than in my opinion, yes I think it will. But please remember, when you use that wand, you can't help getting addicted to the power. But I think you will be alright, since you already have more power than the wand. From what I've heard you never use a wand anymore for anything and you do everything non-verbally, even I could not do that.' he smiled down at Harry. 'Why don't you go speak with Poppy and learn what Katie needs you to learn, and Harry, please come back and visit me again soon.'

'I'll try Albus,' as Harry turned he noticed the portrait of Snape. 'Hello Professor.'

'Potter, I hear you are doing some very interesting things now.' Severus gave Harry a small smile.

'Yes, I am, and I'm glad you finally got your portrait, but I need to go.'

'Do you think he's that powerful Albus? I mean Potter, who could hardly hold a wand the right way.' he sneered.

'You heard what we said Severus. Harry never uses a wand for anything anymore, so what does that tell you.' Albus laughed as he heard Severus huff and walked out of his picture.

Harry walked through the corridors to the hospital wing, memories flooded his mind. He heard the whispers and his name mentioned by students. Some said hello to him as he walked, still calling him Professor Potter, he couldn't help but smile even though he knew he could never come back. He entered the hospital wing and saw some students in the beds, when he went straight to Poppy's office.

'Hello Poppy,' Harry said.

She looked up and came around the desk and hugged him. 'Hello Harry, how are you doing?'

'I'm fine Poppy really, I'm good.' he smiled at the matron.

She picked up each other his hands and his grin got bigger. 'Well, I see you have stopped punching walls, so that's a start. Now, what can I do for you?'

'This is going to sound like a strange request and I can't really explain why I need it, but just know that it's important.'

'You've got me intrigued, but I'll do what I can, now what is it you want to know.'

'I need you to teach me some healing spells,' he said simply, he saw the puzzled expression. 'I'm going to try something to help Katie, Albus thinks it will work but only if you could teach me what I need to know, and as fast as possible.'

'That is a strange request, and knowing you Harry I can understand why you can't tell me what you're doing,' she sat there looking at Harry for a while. 'Alright, give me an hour, and I'll do what I can.'

'Thanks Poppy, I'll come back in an hour, I told Minerva I'd go see her in the great hall.' he said standing up, she nodded to him and Harry walked back out into the corridors.

When Harry entered the great hall, the room fell silent as he made his way to the staff table, then the whispers got more animated.

'You can still make this room go quieter than anyone I know Harry,' Minerva said smiling as Harry approached her.

'Yeah, I do seem to have that affect, don't I? I wish I didn't but I've gotten so used to it and it doesn't bother me anymore.'

Minerva could see that Harry looked tired and worried. 'How are you holding up Harry, you look tired.'

'Yeah I am a bit, been spending as much time at St Mungo's with Charlie. Trying to keep his hopes up that Katie will get better.' Harry poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

'Yes, I can understand that, you have gotten very close to Charlie, everyone can see that when you're together.'

'Yeah we have, we found we have a lot in common as well and we think a lot alike. He's a good friend Minerva and I can't even thank him enough for getting me through the last few months. I don't think I'd be here if it wasn't for Charlie. So I want to do anything I can to get him through this.' Harry sat in thought for the longest time, Minerva watching him and seeing he had something on his mind but decided not to pry.

'Hello Professor Potter, are you coming back?' a couple of students had made their way to the staff table.

'Hi kids, no I'm sorry, I just needed to see Madam Pomfrey.' Harry said smiling at his former students.

'Oh, we use to love you classes Professor, I wish you would.' as the young boy said this all the other students nodded.

'Thanks, but right now I've just got too much going on in my life. But I'm sure you still learning heaps and working hard for your new professor.'

'Yeah, but there just not as much fun as your classes.'

Harry couldn't help smile at the kids, when he noticed Ron and Hermione walking towards him.

'Harry, what are you doing here,' Hermione said and she went up to Harry and gave him a hug.

Ron shook Harry's hand. 'How's Katie Harry?'

'Alright, go back to your tables now, please.' Minerva said to the students. They all groaned as they walked away.

Harry waited until they were out of earshot. 'She's the same at the moment, I just needed to come and speak with Poppy.

'Do you think she might know something to help Katie?' Hermione asked looking puzzled at Harry.

'I'm just checking on a few things, that's all. I better go back up, she said in an hour and it's been that now, will I see you at St Mungo's tonight Ron?'

'Yeah, I'll stop in before I come back here tonight.'

'Alright, I'll see you then,' he turned to Hermione, 'See you on the weekend Hermione.' he gave her another hug. Then he looked back at Minerva, 'Thanks again Minerva, I'll talk to you later.' Harry got up and made his way out of the great hall with all eyes following him.

Harry walked into the hospital wing and saw Poppy over at a student, so he waited until she was finished. She made her way to him and nodded towards her office. She went through some spells with Harry for a few hours, by the end Harry had them down perfectly. He hugged Poppy, thanked her and walked back towards Minerva's office.

'Did Poppy help Harry?' Minerva asked as he walked into her office.

'Yeah she did thanks Minerva, now I better get to St Mungo's.' Harry said.

Minerva got up and hugged Harry. 'Please give Charlie my love Harry and get some rest.'

'I will, I promise. Thanks again.' he stepped into the fireplace and vanished.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace at St Mungo's and made his way towards the waiting room. He saw Bill, Fleur and Ginny sitting there. He made his way over to them, and put his hand on Ginny's shoulder.

'Harry,' you've been gone for ages,' she wrapped her arms around him.

'Yeah, sorry Ginny, it just took longer than I hoped,' Harry turned to Fleur. 'You look good Fleur.'

'I'm huge harry, but thank you.' she stood up and kissed him on both cheeks, Bill shock his hand.

'Ginny said you might need me to keep Charlie occupied for a bit Harry, but she wouldn't say why?' Bill asked looking at Harry.

'I don't want to say just yet Bill, I'll let you know later. Do you think you could get Charlie out of Katie's room for at least half an hour?'

'Should be able to, one of us has been able to get him to go and eat, but that's about all the time I can guarantee, he doesn't like to be away from her for too long.' Bill replied.

'Yeah I know, half an hour will be fine, let's go in and you can get him to leave.' they all nodded and walked into the wards and entered Katie's room.

Harry nodded to Bill. 'Charlie, come on, time to eat, Harry and Ginny will stay with Katie.' he said walking over to his brother and putting a hand on his shoulder.

'Alright,' he leaned over and kissed Katie's lips gently. 'I love you Katie,' he looked at her again then stood up. 'I won't be long.' he said to Harry and Ginny.

'Take your time Charlie, you need to eat, we'll be here.' Harry said. Charlie nodded and walked out with Bill and fleur. 'Ginny stand at the door and make sure no healers try to come in,' he waved his hand at the door. 'It's sealed at the moment, but stay there just in case.

'Alright, just try and hurry Harry,' she said standing at the door.

Harry walked over to Katie and pulled out the elder wand. He took a deep breath and started to wave the wand thinking of the spells Poppy had taught him. He had his eyes closed as he did all the healing spells.

Ginny stood there watching Harry as he stood there with his eyes closed waving the elder wand over Katie's body. She could see the strain on Harry's face, and noticed he was sweating. She wanted to go over to him, but knew it would break his concentration. She stayed at the door and watched, it seemed like it was taking forever and didn't know how long before someone would try to come in.

Harry stood straight and opened his eyes, breathing heavily when Katie's eyes flew opened. She was looking around wildly.

Harry waved his hand at the door and put the wand away. 'Katie, it's Harry, your safe, Katie, look at me, your safe.' he put a hand to her face and made her look at him. Ginny had come up beside her bed and looked down at Katie as well. 'Katie, it's Harry and Ginny, do you know who we are?' She nodded then tears came to her eyes, and she started panting heavily. 'Ginny go get a healer,' Harry said urgently.

She ran from the room just as Charlie came back in, he saw Katie awake and crying. He ran to her and Harry moved back to let him in.

'Katie baby, oh god you're awake,' Charlie started crying. He put his hands to her face and kissed her very softly but he could feel her body tremble. 'Katie you're alright, you're safe, you're safe, calm down.'

Ginny came back in with a healer and she went to Harry. 'You did it Harry, it worked.' she hugged him and tears had started to flow down her face.

The healer looked over Katie checking her then turned to Harry. 'How did you do this Mr. Potter, it's a miracle. She's completely healed, everything is healed.' he stood there in shock looking at Harry.

Harry just shrugged as Charlie looked at him. 'You did this Harry, you brought Katie back?' he was stunned.

'Yeah, I did,' he said, then turned to the others, 'Let's give them some privacy,' he walked out of the room with Ginny and Bill and fleur followed him. They made their way to the waiting room and Harry fell into the chair.

'Are you alright Harry, you sweating, and your hands are shacking.' Ginny said taking his hands.

'Yeah, it just took a lot out of me, that's all.' he said panting and put his head on Ginny's shoulder.

Bill stood there looking down at Harry. 'Harry, how…what, I don't understand.' he said stunned.

Harry couldn't answer so Ginny did, 'Harry has finally come to realise how powerful he really is, plus he had a little help and please don't ask what that is, because I can't tell you Bill.'

'It's alright, Gin, we can trust Bill, he's family.' Harry said still panting very hard and his body was slumped in the chair.

Baily Horton came out to speak with Harry about Katie when he noticed how Harry looked. 'Harry, are you alright?' he stared to wave his wand over him. 'You are completely exhausted, and you need to lay down, come with me,' he went to help Harry up, but Bill walked over to him.

'I've got him, come on Harry, let's get you to lay down for a bit alright.' he pulled Harry to his feet and put his arms around him.

'I would argue, but I'm just too tired.' he staggered under Bill's arm as he was led into the wards and put down on the bed beside Katie.

'Harry you need rest, don't get up and don't move,' healer Horton said, then looked at Ginny. 'Make sure he doesn't move Ginny.' Ginny nodded, he waved his wand back over Harry. 'You're body has been drained Harry, you literally have lost all your strength and power for a while. It'll come back but I just can't tell how long it will take.

Harry nodded, he couldn't even speak right now. He slowly moved his head and looked over at Katie. Charlie was still talking quietly to her, trying to keep her calm. He looked back at Baily.

'How…is…she?' Harry said slowly and very quietly.

'She's going to be fine, thanks to whatever you did. Well physically anyway, but her emotional state might take a bit longer to get over all she's gone through,' he said to Harry in a whisper. 'I'll leave you all alone for a while, but I don't want you moving Harry, alright.'

'He won't, I'll make sure of that, don't worry.' Ginny said as she sat on the bed beside Harry. He nodded and walked out of the room.

'Now Ginny, while we alone, you were going to tell me what Harry had done and what help he had.

Harry pulled the wand from his sleeve, and just let it lie there. He gave Ginny a small nod.

'Alright, like I was saying, Harry's come to realise how powerful he was, so he thought if he could combine his power with the power of the elder wand he just might be able to help Katie.'

Bill stood there looking absolutely shocked. 'The…did you just say the elder wand Gin?' she nodded to him. 'Harry is the owner of the elder wand. My god, no wonder he was able to help Katie, that is the most powerful wand in the wizarding world, but I thought it had been lost ages ago.'

'No it wasn't lost, it use to belong to Dumbledore, but Harry's won its allegiance a long time ago. But he doesn't want to keep it, because he would have every wizard or witch trying to kill him to get their hands on it. He hasn't touched it since the battle, and he's going to put it back with Dumbledore as soon as he gets a chance.'

'Dumbledore had the wand, now that explains why Dumbledore was so powerful and why Voldemort could never beat him.' Bill said still stunned.

'Please keep this to yourselves, Harry doesn't need any more dark wizards coming after him.' she looked back at Harry and saw he was asleep.

Arthur and Molly walked in and saw Harry on the bed and Katie awake. 'What happened,' Arthur said standing between the beds with Molly.

'Harry healed Katie, and it's taken a lot out of him,' Charlie said not looking up from Katie.

'Harry healed her, but how?' Molly asked, looking down at Harry.

'He used he's own power and combined that with this,' Ginny held up the elder wand.

'I don't get it Ginny, it's just a wand,' Arthur said.

'No it's not dad. Harry has two wands, the one he got from Ollivander and this that he won in a duel, it's the elder wand dad.' Ginny said and she put the wand back into Harry's sleeve. 'Please don't say anything, Harry thinks it's too dangerous if people found out he owns it.'

Arthur stood there looking like Bill did. 'Merlin, I can't blame him Ginny, that wand has a very unpleasant past,' he said looking down at Harry.

'The main thing is he healed Katie, the healers said she's completely healed in every way.' Ginny said as she leaned down and kissed Harry tenderly on the lips. 'Maybe this family will start having some good luck from now on.'

Harry woke with Ginny sitting on the bed, he looked around and saw he was in St Mungo's in the bed next to Katie.

'Hey Gin, how long was I out for?' he said pulling himself up into a sitting position.

'It's the next day Harry, you slept since lunch time yesterday.' she said leaning down and kissing him. 'You had me worried there for a while.'

'I'm fine, I didn't realise how much that took out of me.' Harry said as he moved his feet around waking them up.

'Yeah, Baily said you literally drained your body, Harry. You needed to rest and luckily you did without waking up, even with all the visitors coming and going.'

'Oh great, just tell me I didn't snore,' Harry said smiling at his wife.

'You know you don't and I don't think if you did it would worry anyone. You know how my brothers snore, they could wake the dead.' Ginny laughed.

Harry turned his head and saw Katie sitting up in bed. He leaned close to Ginny, 'How is she Ginny?'

'Not really talking, just staring into space. Charlie's been sitting with her the whole time but she won't look at him.' Ginny said sadly looking at her brother's face. 'Anyway, Baily wanted me to tell him when you were awake, he wanted to check you over before he let you go.' Harry made a face, making Ginny giggle. 'Now behave,' she leaned closer, 'Until we get home that is.' she gave him a very seductive look.

'You've got a deal, go fetch the healer,' Harry said, 'so I can get you home, and into bed Mrs. Potter.'

Ginny leaned over and kissed him and as she finished she nipped his lip with her teeth, giving a very sultry look.

Harry's breathing got heavy, 'You keep doing that and Baily won't let me go home, especially if he sees how heavy I'm breathing.'

Ginny left and got the healer to check on Harry. He walked in with Ginny and she stood just behind him with her back to Katie and Charlie. While Baily waved his wand, Ginny licked her lips at Harry, then sucked her finger. She saw his breathing get very heavy, and she smiled at him, innocently.

'You seem fine, Harry, except your breathing is a little ragged. How are you feeling?' he looked down at Harry.

'I'm fine really, nothing wrong now,' he said hoping he was going to let him go.

'Alright, you can go but take it easy for a few days, your body has gone through a great strain, so as long as you rest, I think you can go.'

'Thanks Baily, I appreciate that,' Harry said to him then he left the room. He sat up and swung his legs off the bed and looked around for his shoes. Ginny handed them to him and he put them on, hopping off the bed.

'We'll be back later if you want us to, Katie?' Ginny said gently to her.

'Could you come tomorrow, I go home tomorrow and I'd like you there,' Ginny saw the pleading on her face.

'Of course I will Katie, we'll see you first thing in the morning.' Ginny went over and hugged her tightly as Harry stood looking down at her.

'I'm glad you're better Katie,' he wanted to hug her but she seemed to shy away a bit so he didn't. 'We'll be here in the morning. Charlie, see you tomorrow mate.' Harry said looking at his brother-in-law.

'Yeah, Harry, Ginny, see you tomorrow.' Charlie got up and walked to Harry and pulled him into a Molly Weasley type hug. 'You saved her Harry, you gave me back Katie.' the tears had started in his eyes.

'I told you Charlie that I would do anything I could do to help, no matter what it was,' Harry was having trouble breathing with Charlie holding him so tight.

'Thank you Harry, for everything,' he said then went back to watching Katie.

'You never have to thank me Charlie, now we'll leave you two alone and see you in the morning.'

Katie never moved and Charlie just looked at her, Harry and Ginny shook their head and left the ward, walking through the reception area to the apparition point. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and he turned on the spot and apparated home.

Katie was to stayed in St Mungo's until the next day. Charlie still wouldn't leave her, but she was distant with him, and everyone saw the way it affected Charlie. Ginny and Harry turned up the next morning to take Katie home with Charlie. With Ginny there Katie might feel safer and more secure.

Harry and Ginny walked into Katie's room and saw Charlie sitting next to the bed watching Katie as she sat up. Katie wasn't looking at him, but just staring into space.

'Morning, Charlie, Katie,' Harry said as he came beside them. He noticed Katie flinched at the sound of his voice.

'Morning,' Katie, Charlie,' Ginny said and sat on Katie's bed looking at her. 'You ready to head home Katie?'

'I guess,' said Katie.

'Well I brought you some of your clothes to put on, so why don't our husbands go out and I'll help you get dressed.

'Alright,' again, one word was all Katie said. Ginny looked at Harry and jerked her head towards Charlie.

'Come on Charlie, let's head out so Katie can change and they you can take her home.'

'Okay,' Charlie stood and looked at Katie, but she kept her eyes down. 'I'll see you in few moments Katie,' Charlie's voice was hurt and confused as he bent and kissed her on the head.

'Come out when you're ready,' Harry said as he leaned towards Ginny. She nodded and they two men left the room.

Charlie and Harry walked into waiting room. 'She can't even look at me Harry,' he said as they got over in a corner away from the other people.

'Give her time, Charlie, it's only been eight days, remember what the healers said. She might not be comfortable around any men for a while. She flinches or shy's away when I speak or go near her. Just give her some space,' Harry was worried that Charlie was taking Katie's emotional absence personally.

'Will she ever be alright Harry? I love her so much, I just want to help her get through this, but she won't let me and I feel so helpless.'

'She will, be patient alright. She's gone through a very emotional trauma and it's going to take a while for her to come to terms with everything. Please Charlie, don't push her, it'll just make it worse.'

'Alright Harry, I'll try.' he said as he sat down with his head in his hands.

'Katie do you need any help,' Ginny said watching the young woman.

'He won't want me when he sees me Ginny, will he? He knows what happened, Charlie knows what he did, and he won't like the way I look anymore, it'll disgust him to touch me.' Katie said as tears started to fall down her face.

'What are you talking about Katie, Charlie will always want you in every way, he loves you Katie.'

'Will you be honest with me Ginny, if I show you something?'

'Of course I will, what do you want to show me?'

Katie got down off the bed and pulled her gown aside to reveal the scars all over her body. Burn and cut marks covered every inch of her.

'How can he want to look at that, I'm disgusting.' Katie sobs got louder.

'Katie, I want you ask you something before I answer you,' Ginny waited, then Katie nodded. 'Do you like Charlie's body?' Katie looked puzzled by the question. 'Do you, when you see Charlie with no clothes on, do you like what you see?'

'Yes, Charlie's got a beautiful body, but I don't understand why you asked that.'

'Well, Charlie's got scars and burns all over him from working with the dragons, and you still love his body, and Charlie will love your body even with some scars Katie. I love Harry's body Katie, and you should see some of the scars he's got all over him. You know the lightening scar on his forehead.' Katie nodded to her. 'Well, he has a much larger one on his chest along with a lot of others. You know what I do when I see his scars.'

'What Ginny?' she said realising where she was going.

'I kiss every single one of his scars, loving all of them. Because to me if he didn't have those scars, he would probably be dead. Having those scars means he survived and came back to me, a few scars might remind you of what has happened Katie, but you survived, that's all that matters. Now you can have a life with Charlie, scars and all. Give Charlie a chance to see them Katie, show him and I can guarantee he will kiss every one as well.'

'Thanks Ginny, I better get dressed so we can leave here.' Katie didn't think Ginny was right, she thought she looked horrible and couldn't blame Charlie if he thought that as well. She picked up her jeans and pulled them on. Ginny handed her a bra and Katie turned slightly pulling the gown off of her and put the bra on. Ginny saw more on her scars and knew she would have to talk to Charlie. Katie finished dressing and Ginny handed her a brush.

'Now, that's better, isn't it, to get out of the hospital gowns and into some proper clothes.' Ginny smiled at her.

'Yeah, it is, come on let's get out of here.' Katie said as she picked up her bag that Ginny had brought in.

'Now you've been in bed for a while Katie, so take it easy, walk nice and slow alright and if you feel like you can't go any further or start getting weak, put your hand on my shoulder.'

'Thanks, but I feel okay at the moment, I'm…I'm just scared about later?' Ginny could see the fear in her eyes.

'What are you scared off Katie?' she waited, 'Tell me please.'

'What about when Charlie wants to, you know, make love. I just don't know if I can Ginny and I'm scared.'

'Katie, tell him, talk to him, he will understand. After what you went through, anyone would understand, but you need to tell him how you feel. Charlie taught me and Harry that and it's been the best advice we've ever received. It's the only thing that saved us Katie, we wouldn't have made it if we didn't tell each other what we were really feeling. So please, Katie, talk to Charlie.'

Katie nodded, 'Alright Ginny, I will soon, I just can't yet.'

'Alright, but please don't leave it too long, okay. Come on let's go.' Ginny kept a hand on Katie's arm and they slowly made their way out to the waiting room. Ginny led Katie over to Harry and Charlie. 'We're ready.'

Katie quickly turned to Ginny. 'Will you take me Ginny,' she said quickly before Charlie walked over to her.

Charlie's face fell and Harry put a hand on his shoulder, and leaned closer to him. 'Give her time Charlie.'

'Ginny, it's alright, you take Katie and we'll meet you there.' Charlie said to his sister but he kept looking at Katie.

'Okay, Katie hold my arm tightly,' she nodded and took Ginny's arm, she looked up at Charlie just as Ginny spun.

'She'll be fine Charlie, be patient with her and please don't do anything to sudden around her. She'll get there, now come on, let's get you home.' Charlie nodded and he spun on the spot and disappeared. Harry shook his head and spun following his brother-in-law.

By the time Charlie and Harry arrived outside the house, Katie and Ginny were already inside. The two men walked in and saw Katie sitting on the couch with her knees up and Ginny sitting beside her.

'I've had Kreacher come over to fix some lunch for everyone,' Harry said and walked into the kitchen. 'Ginny can you give me a hand please.'

'Sure Harry,' Ginny got up and Katie looked panicked. 'It's alright Katie.'

Katie nodded and looked down again. Charlie looked at Katie sadly. 'If you're too scared to have me here Katie, maybe I should leave.' Charlie said and he went to walk away.

'No, Charlie don't go.' Katie said looking at him. Charlie came back and sat on the couch but gave her a little bit of room, so not to frighten her.

'I'm not frightened of you Charlie, I could never be frightened of you. But…but,' she broke down in tears. 'Hold me Charlie, please hold me.'

Charlie moved over and pulled Katie into his arms, keeping his arms loose so not to scare her. 'It's alright Katie, I understand really and if you want me to stay, then I'm here forever.' she sobbed into his chest.

Ginny and Harry watched from the kitchen. 'She told me she thought Charlie wouldn't want her anymore because of the scars all over her body. Harry she showed me, you should see them, what he did to her. I told her about your scars and that I love every one of your scars.'

Harry looked puzzled at his wife, 'Why would you love my scars Ginny?'

'Well, like I told Katie, your scars shows me you survive and came back to me, and no matter what else that's the most important thing.' she wrapped her arms around Harry and looked up at his face. 'I love you Harry and I love all your scars, and I always will, from this one,' she pulled Harry's head down and kissed his lightning scar on his forehead, 'To this one,' she put her hand on his chest scar through his shirt.

'I love you Gin, so much.' he pulled her to him and held her tightly.

They both looked back at Charlie and Katie, they still sat there holding each other. They also noticed Charlie's hold was loose, which made Ginny smile.

'She's also worried about Charlie wanting to make love, she's not going to be ready for that for a long time, and I told her to tell him how she felt, she needs to talk to him, so what we're seeing might be a good sign.'

'Why don't we go home and leave them, you can ask Katie if that's alright and if she's not sure then we'll stay, but I think they need time alone to talk things out, but we can leave Kreacher here to cook for them, we can look after ourselves until tomorrow.'

'Alright, give me a minute,' Ginny said and walked back into the sitting room. 'Katie,' she waited until she looked up but she kept her arms around Charlie, which was a good sign. 'Do you want us to stay, or we can go home and give you and Charlie some time alone.'

'It's fine Ginny, you can go, I'm fine.' she looked up at Charlie, 'I'm more than fine,' she gave him a small smile.

'Alright, but we're going to leave Kreacher here with you today, we can look after ourselves for today, and you should still take it easy.'

'Thanks sis, I appreciate it.' Charlie said still looking at Katie.

'Not a problem, now you know if you need us we're just a floo away.'

Charlie and Katie didn't seem to hear her as they stayed looking at each other. Ginny walked back to Harry in the kitchen smiling.

'Their fine, I think everything will be okay.' Ginny said looking back at them.

'Yeah, at least it's a good start,' he turned to Kreacher. 'Kreacher can you stay here for today and looked after Charlie and Katie please, you can come home tonight, alright?'

'Anything Master Harry wants Kreacher will do, I will look after Master Charlie and Mistress Katie and then I'll come home to my master's home.' the elf bowed.

'Thanks Kreacher, we'll see you later.' Harry and Ginny walked over to the couple. 'We're heading home now, and like Ginny said if you need anything just floo, alright?'

They both nodded but didn't look away from each other, Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked out of the house and past the wards. He put his arms around his wife and spun on the spot.

Inside, Charlie had tears running down his face but he didn't care, Katie was back in his arms and he wanted to make sure she stayed there forever.

'Are you okay Katie, I'm not holding you too tight am I, I don't want to put too much pressure on you.'

Katie looked up at him and saw his tears, she wiped them away. 'No Charlie, you're not, and I appreciate it,' she looked away for a moment thinking about what Ginny said. 'Charlie, Ginny told me to talk to you about how I feel, I want to, but first could you come upstairs with me for a moment, I'd like to show you something.'

Charlie could feel her starting to tremble. 'Katie, there's no hurry, you know. You can take as much time as you want.' he gently touched her face and was please she didn't flinch away from him.

'I know, and I thought I would need more time, but I really want to do this now, will you come up with me?'

'I will do whatever you want baby, if you sure.'

'I'm sure,' she said and stood up holding her hand out to him.

Charlie looked at her hand and smiled. He put his hand in hers and they walked up to their bedroom.

'Could you just wait here for a moment.'

'I'll wait for you forever Katie, I love you.' Charlie said touching her face again.

'I know, and I love you too, I'll be right out.' she walked into the bathroom and stripped off. She looked at her body in the mirror and shuddered. She could do this, she needed to do this. She pulled on her robe and slowly opened the door and walked out. Charlie was still standing where he was before she went in.

'I want you to see Charlie, then you decide if you still want me,' she said looking up at him.

'I will always want you Katie, never doubt that, please.' Charlie said firmly but kindly.

'Just do this for me, please.' he looked into her eyes and saw her hands shaking as she held her robe tightly together. He nodded.

Katie took a deep breath and turned around, she lowered her robe and stood there waiting for him to see her.

She felt his hands brush lightly over her back very softly, then she felt his lips start to kiss her scars. She broke down in tears and started sobbing.

'Katie did I do something wrong?' Charlie's voice was panicked.

'No you didn't…you…kissed them,' she couldn't stop crying, she turned to look at him. 'You kissed them, they don't disgust you?'

'Katie, no, I love you, not just your body Katie, you, your heart, your soul, and your mind, every part of you, inside and out. You could never disgust me, come here,' he held his hands out letting her decide. She looked at him for a moment then walked into his arms crying into his chest as he put his arms around her, holding her more firmly but not too tight.

'Oh Charlie, I was so scared you wouldn't love me anymore once you saw them. But Ginny said you would, she also said you would kiss them, I didn't believe her, but you did. Oh Charlie, I love you so.' she said into his chest.

Charlie sat down with Katie on his lap and pulled her robe back around her so she'd feel more comfortable. 'My sister can be very wise sometimes.' he said holding her as she cried into his chest.

'She asked me how I felt about your body, with all your scars, I told her I love your body no matter what it looked like, and that made me think that you just might still love me, but I didn't want to hope.'

'There you go see, you don't get turned off with all my scars and as I'm sure you've seen, I have a lot of them. So I could never been turned off by yours, you survived baby, that's all I care about and you're here with me and I love you.'

'Oh Charlie, I can't believe how lucky I am to have you, I love you so much.'

Charlie took a couple of deep breaths then pulled slightly back to look at Katie. 'Why don't you go get dressed and we'll have some lunch, if you want we can put a blanket down on the grass outside and have Kreacher bring it out there.'

'That sounds nice, I'll be back in a moment.' she looked intensely at Charlie then leaned in and kissed him very softly then stood up and walked back into the bathroom.

Charlie breathed a huge sigh of relief, everything will be alright, he thought. He stood up and waited for Katie to come back out still knowing that it was still going to take time for her to be perfectly comfortable with him, but when she kissed him he just knew that it will happen.

Katie came back out in her jeans and shirt, she walked over to Charlie and took his hand and they made their way down the stairs. They walked into the kitchen and Charlie turned to Kreacher.

'Kreacher, could you bring our lunch out back please.'

'Of course Master Charlie, I will bring it out shortly.' the elf bowed and turned back to finish doing lunch.

'Hang on a minute,' Charlie pulled his wand and summoned a blanket from upstairs. 'Alright, let's go down and sit.

Katie nodded and they walked outside and found a nice place under the large tree and Charlie put the blanket down then they both sat. Charlie lay on his side watching Katie as she sat with her knees up against her chest. Kreacher walked out floating a tray of food and drinks and put it down on the blanket.

'Thanks you Kreacher,' Charlie said.

The elf bowed, 'Is there anything Master Charlie or Mistress Katie wishes for?'

'No, thank you Kreacher, we fine.' the elf bowed and trotted back to the house.

Katie hadn't moved, just say staring towards the woods. Charlie dished them both up some food and placed a plate in front of Katie along with a drink.

'There you go baby, now that's gotta be better than St Mungo's food.' he gave her a smile. She nodded and started to pick at her food. Charlie kept watching her, he saw her hands shake a few times and knew she was thinking about what happened. 'Katie,' he waited until she looked at him. She raised her head, 'Try not to think about it, please. You're home and you're safe.'

'I'm trying Charlie, but I keep seeing his face and…and.' she collapsed on the blanket in tears.

Charlie didn't want to frighten her but decided she needed to know he would never hurt her. He moved slowly over to her and he wrapped his arms around her as she lay with him.

'It's alright Katie, he can never hurt you again, he's in Azkaban and that's more than he deserves.' Charlie's voice had gotten hard and Katie flinched. 'Sorry baby, you know I will never hurt you, you can trust me, I could never hurt you.' he rubbed his hands down her back until her cries eased off. Once her breathing got slowly back to normal, Charlie looked down at her. 'Katie, baby, come on and eat, you need to eat.'

She nodded and sat back up, 'Charlie, I know you would never hurt me, it's not that, I'm not scared of you I'm scared of me, I just don't know if I can do that again.'

'Do what again Katie?' Charlie said looking at her with a puzzled face.

'I'm…I'm scared I can never,' she took a deep breath and looked up at him. 'Make love again Charlie, what he did, I just can't.' Katie lowered her face again crying into her hands.

Charlie reached over slowly and touched her hands, he pulled them away gently. 'Katie, look at me please,' he waited, she looked up at him. 'It doesn't matter if you never can, I don't care Katie, I want you and not just for sex, now please don't think about it.'

They both sat in silence eating their lunch, Charlie lay back on his side and Katie lay on her back with her head on Charlie's leg. Charlie picked up her hand and kissed her palm, and put it to his face, then put it down again, putting his arms lightly over her. They stayed that way for a long time until Charlie noticed Katie was asleep. He gently touched her face. 'I love you Katie, you never have to worry about anything from now on, I'll look after you.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Over the next few days Katie was still quiet and spent a lot of time sitting outside under the tree. She had suffered from some very bad nightmares, screaming and thrashing through the night until Charlie was able to calm her down. Sometimes when Charlie touched her, she would flinch and pull away, but Charlie didn't take it personally anymore. He knew she was thinking about what happened. He stood just inside the door and watched Katie as she sat under the tree again, staring into space. He'd see her shudder a few times and wanted to go to her, but thought she might just need some space.

'Charlie, can we come in,' Harry's voice came from the front room.

'Course you can,' Charlie said not looking away from Katie.

Harry and Ginny walked up to Charlie and saw what he was looking at.

'How is she Charlie?' Ginny said putting a hand on her brother's shoulder.

'Having a hard time, she's suffering from some bad nightmares and she doesn't talk, she just sits staring into space.' Charlie looked at Ginny and pulled her into a hug. 'I want to thank you for what you told Katie, after you left the other day, Katie showed me her scars. She wanted to leave the decision if I wanted her up to me after I saw them. I kissed them Ginny, and she told me that you said I would. It helped, it really helped.' Charlie held his sister for a long time.

'I'm glad, I'd do anything to help, you know that.' she gave her brother a kiss on the cheek. 'Charlie, has she talked to you though, about…about sex. She's worried about that, about thinking you will want to and she's also scared she can't.'

'Yeah, she told me she was scared about it, but I told her it didn't matter, as long as I have her that's all that matters. I just wish she would talk more to me, she just sits for hours at a time. I've tried to get her to go out, even just a walk, or over to your place, but she won't leave.'

'Give her time Charlie, she will, but she needs to feel safe and secure as she does here.' Harry said.

'Harry do you think some dreamless sleep potion might help her nightmares, there bad Harry, really bad.' Charlie shuddered as he thought about Katie's nightmares.

'Here, I brought some with me just in case. But Charlie, do you think I should talk to her, you know I've suffered from nightmares all my life, do you think it will help if I tell her what I go through and how Ginny helps me.'

'Maybe Harry, you could try at least, nothing else is helping at the moment.' Charlie said.

'Alright, I'll be back in a moment,' he walked out the door towards Katie. Charlie and Ginny watched as Harry walked slowly then stopped a few feet away. 'Katie, can I come and talk to you?' he waited, not wanting to scare her.

'Sure Harry,' Katie said, she glanced at him then looked away again.

'Charlie has told me about your nightmares and I wanted to tell you something,' he didn't want to push her, she had to decide.

'Okay.'

'Do you know that I've suffered from some very severe nightmares since I was a kid, they have gotten worse since the battle. I scream out and thrash about in bed, I even accidentally hit Ginny once while I was thrashing about,' he could see Katie really listening to him. 'I haven't had one now for a few months, do you know what helps?'

'No, what?' she looked hopefully at him.

'Ginny, I tell Ginny exactly what my nightmares are about and she holds me, that's all. That's what you need to do Katie, you need to tell Charlie what your nightmares are about and let him either just hold you or even talk to you. Don't bottle it up and keep it to yourself, it will only make them worse.'

'It's not just my nightmares, it…' she looked down not continuing.

'Tell me, I just might be able to help, I've gone through a lot in my life for someone my age, so you can talk to me.' Harry said softly and put a hand very gently on her arm.

'You know what he did, how can I make love again, all I'll think about is him and not Charlie. I don't want to hurt Charlie if I get scared and I push him away.'

Harry looked at Katie and thought, he decided to tell her about him and Ginny. 'Katie, there's something you don't know about me, now it might shock you to hear it, but please let me finish.' he waited for her to decide if she wanted to hear it. She nodded. 'After the battle, I had a few memory problems, I didn't remember anything until I woke up at my parent's house. Not how I got there, not what I had done before that, except for the fight with Voldemort. I went to Fred's funeral and Ginny found me and took me to the Burrow. Anyway, I was in a bad way, but thanks to Fawkes I got better, Ginny and I were happy and together, as you know we got married. I never made love to Ginny until the wedding night or so I thought, you see we both wanted to wait. We were happy, starting at Hogwarts, everything was wonderful. Then one day Minerva asked me to speak with Albus Dumbledore's portrait. When I was talking to him, a few things came back to me, he told me about visiting him after the battle, I started to remember, just flashes of things came to me. When I left the office more images came to me, as I was walking I found myself outside the room of requirement, I went in and the worse memory I could ever had hit me.' Harry took a deep breath and tears had stared to flow down his face.

'It's alright, you don't have to go on.' Katie said.

'No, I need to,' he took a deep breath, 'The memory was of me in the room of requirement after the battle, I thought I was evil and needed to get away from everyone, that's when Ginny found me. When she came in, something came over me I did something that I can never forgive myself for or forget. Ginny has forgiven me and wants me to forget, but I never can, she loves me even after what I did to her.' Harry saw the puzzled look on her face. 'Katie, I raped Ginny that night and I feel sick thinking about it and I will never forgive myself, but Ginny has and she makes love to me Katie, even after what I did. You need to trust yourself and trust Charlie, you need tell him what you're scared of and that you don't want to hurt him if you pull away. He will understand because he loves you, Ginny has taught me that. Once Ginny knew why I did what I did, she came to trust me again. Charlie loves you Katie, talk to him about your fears.' he sat there with his head down, still with tears flowing down his face.

Katie looked at Harry, at first shocked at what Harry had done, but she had seen them together and Ginny does love Harry even after that. Katie got up on her knees and went over to be right in front of Harry. She put her arms around him hugging him tightly.

Charlie and Ginny stood there watching Harry and Katie talking. When Katie hugged Harry, Charlie's mouth fell open. 'What did he say to her Ginny?'

'I don't know Charlie, but when it comes to Harry, nothing surprises me anymore.' she smiled watching her husband knowing whatever he said, might just have been what Katie needed to hear.

Katie let go of Harry and looked at him, he still had tears flowing down his face. 'Harry, what you just told me did shock me, but I see the way you are with Ginny, the way you want to protect her and would never hurt her and I know you love her Harry, I see how much she loves you, and if she can forgive you for what you did then I think one day I can be with Charlie again, you've given me hope that we can get through this. Thank you Harry, I know that wasn't easy, but thank you.' she hugged him again, holding him for a long time.

When she let go of Harry, he looked at her. 'Thanks for understanding Katie and I would never hurt Ginny ever again, but I just thought you should know how Ginny could make love to me again and I think that's why she wanted to wait until we got married. She needed time Katie and you need time, probably more time than Ginny, but you need to take the time to heal your mind as well as your body and if you talk to Charlie, he will understand, no matter how much time you need and when the time comes, you'll know Katie. Trust your instincts on that.'

'I will Harry, I want to be with Charlie, very much, but what you said, yes, I do need time.' she gave him and smile. She looked up and saw Charlie and Ginny watching them through the window. She smiled and waved them to come out.

Charlie and Ginny looked at Katie waving for them and they walked out the door, they saw she was smiling and looking more like her old self. Ginny went over and sat with Harry and noticed that he'd been crying, his eyes were all red and puffy. He shook his head, sending his feelings of love to her.

Charlie sat down near Katie but still giving her some space, Katie went to him and threw her arms around him knocking him back on the ground until she was lying on top of him.

'I love you Charlie,' and then she kissed him passionately, when she finished she got up off of him and sat up.

Charlie looked stunned as he sat up looking at Katie, then he looked at Harry and knew whatever he had said had been hard on him. He gave Harry a smile then looked back at Katie.

'You alright Katie?' he asked.

'I'm good Charlie, really. Harry's made me understand some things and it helped, we'll talk about it later alright.' she leaned into him again and kissed him tenderly.

'Anything you want,' Charlie pulled her into his arms holding her tightly.

When he released her, Katie looked up at him. 'What I need right now is a private word with Ginny,' she looked over at her sister-in-law. 'Ginny could you come inside for a moment,' Ginny nodded and Katie looked back at Charlie. 'I won't be long.' she kissed him again and stood up.

Charlie watched Katie and Ginny walk away towards the house then he turned back to Harry. 'I don't know what you said to her Harry, but she's completely different, more like her old self. Thank you, I just can't seem to thank you enough. You brought her back to me and healed her now you've given Katie her confidence and spark back.'

'Katie was worried about how you might react if you were to make love and she pulled away from you, because of what happened, she didn't want to hurt you. She thought you might think it was you that caused her to stop. She's still going to need some time and when that time comes Charlie, be very gentle and let her make the moves, once she's comfortable, you'll know and everything will work out. I told Katie about what I did to Ginny, in the room of requirement after the battle and how Ginny forgave me, even if I'll never forgive myself and how I thought that's why Ginny wanted to wait until the wedding night, because she needed time, she loved me but needed to make sure herself that even though she loved me was it going to be enough.'

Charlie knew that it wouldn't have been easy for Harry to bring that up again and he was thankful to him for doing that for Katie. Harry had turned out to be a very wise man for someone so young, but when you looked at Harry and heard him talk, you just can't think of him as young.

'I know that was hard on you Harry, bringing that up again, but I'm grateful, more than grateful.'

'I did what I had to, to help. You know me, I have to help whenever I can, no matter how uncomfortable it is for me or hurtful.'

'Yeah, I know you Harry, you will do or say anything to help the people you care about, even die for us.' Charlie shook his head. 'I don't know how you can sometimes, after everything you've gone through your whole life, you still care. How do you it, how can you love so fully after all that.'

'Well, something Dumbledore said to me once, I never thought it was important but it turned out to be the most important thing he could have taught me. He said even though I was powerful, that wasn't my greatest power. My greatest power was love, that I had more love in me than anyone he'd ever known. I never fully understood how love could be so powerful, until I met Ginny, know I do.' he looked towards the house and sending his love to Ginny and felt her send it back to him and he smiled. 'I love her so much Charlie.'

'I know you do Harry, I can see it every time you look at her.' he stood up and leaned against the tree. 'Harry do you think Katie will really be alright, I know she's seems fine at the moment, but after what she has been through, how can she get past that?'

'With time and love, Dumbledore once said that love is the most powerful magic in the world and I've come to believe that. When you give your love to Katie fully, she will heal and she will be her old self all the time, but she will still have her moments. Just be there for her Charlie, that's all you can do.'

'You know Harry, you are a very wise man, you sound so much like Dumbledore sometimes when you talk and so much like him.' and as he said this he knew that Harry will be another Dumbledore as he ages, wise, caring and powerful.

'There were times when I was so angry at him for leaving me in the dark about bits of my life, but when he explained thing to me in a way I could understand, I came to realise that he did those things to help me because he loved me and I'm honoured you'd think of me to be like him.'

'Ginny, I'm not ready to leave this house at the moment, I don't know when I will be. I feel safe here, but I was wondering if you could do me a favour?'

'You know I will Katie.'

'When we went shopping some of the things you showed me were exactly what I liked and I was wondering if you might go and pick some of those things up for me, linen and things. We really need to get this house in order, I would ask Charlie but I don't want to be by myself just yet.'

'Of course I will, if you write me a list of the things you want, Harry and I can go, get whatever you want.'

Katie hugged Ginny, 'Thank you, I just think if we can make this house more of a home, I might start to feel more at home with Charlie. We've only been married two weeks and with everything, we really haven't had time to decide on a lot of things.'

'Not a problem, but I'm guessing there's something else you wanted to talk to me about, you could have ask me this outside.' she looked at her shrewdly.

'Yeah there is, I'm not sure if it will be today or next week, but I wanted your advice. I want to try and see if I can have Charlie touch me without flinching away, I mean I can hold him and even kiss him but to actually touch him, I'm just not sure how I will react and I don't want to make him uncomfortable.'

'When you're ready Katie, tell him what you want to do, he will understand and he won't mind being a bit uncomfortable if you can't, he can always take a cold shower,' she giggled, but then got serious again. 'But you need to tell him, keep your robe on if you feel better and put his hand where you want to and see what happens, even if you can handle his touch it still might take time to go further.'

'Thanks, I appreciate that and I will talk to him about it, and Ginny, you were right, when I showed Charlie my scars, he kissed them.' tears had come to Katie's eyes and Ginny put her arms around her. 'That was all it took and I realised he will love me no matter what my body looks like.'

'I told you Katie, I know my brother and I don't know if you've noticed, but Harry and Charlie are a lot alike, so I knew that was what Harry would do if I had scars and I knew Charlie would be just the same.'

She nodded, 'Yeah I know they are, it's uncanny sometimes how much alike they are, but anyway, I need the bathroom, go out and tell Charlie I'll be there in a bit.' she hugged Ginny again and went up the stairs.

Ginny stood up and walked outside heading for her husband and brother. When she got there she threw her arms around Harry.

'I don't know what you said to her Harry, but you're amazing you really are.' she kissed him passionately and was still kissing him when Katie joined them.

'Do you think they are going to stop any time soon?' Charlie asked looking at his wife.

'Not by the look of it,' Katie said laughing and she cuddled into Charlie.

'Alright, alright,' Harry said as he turned to his friends. 'We're finished, at least for now.'

'Harry, you and I are going shopping, so let's leave these two alone,' Ginny said but Harry looked puzzled. 'I'll tell you later.'

Katie handed Ginny a slip or parchment, 'Thanks Ginny, we'll see you later.' she smiled at them.

Harry and Ginny walked off and Charlie turned to Katie. 'What are you up to Katie?'

'I ask Ginny if she would pick up some things for the house, I'm not ready to go out yet Charlie and I don't want you to leave me either, so I thought I could ask Ginny. You don't mind do you?'

'Of course not and I won't leave you alone, not until you think you're ready.'

'Let's lay back down on the blanket, it's so nice out here Charlie.' he nodded and he leaned against the tree and Katie sat between his legs and put her head on his chest. 'I love you Charlie,'

'I love you too Katie, are you alright, I can feel your body tremble, it's only slight but I can feel it.'

'I'm fine, I'm just thinking and I want to try something, Ginny said I should talk to you first.'

'You can say anything to me, but just remember, I'll always be here.' Charlie kissed the top of her head.

'I know, but at least for now I can tell you what I want to do and let you decide.'

'Alright, go on, what do you want to tell me?' he held her tighter letting her know that nothing matters as long as they were together.

'I want to try and let you touch me, but I'm worried that if I can't that you're going to be uncomfortable,' she smiled. 'Ginny told me that you could always take a cold shower. But I'm serious Charlie, I don't want you to feel that and not be able to get satisfied.'

'Katie, you don't need to worry about me, you've gotten me turned on so many times and we couldn't do anything and I survived and I know if you're not ready and you pull away, I will understand. Please don't worry about that and you can take time, you need time Katie. There's no rush to get back to that, as long as we're together and you're safe, that's all that matters to me baby.' Charlie pulled Katie back to him and kissed her tenderly.

Katie could feel his love for her through his kiss and his touches and that made her decision for her. She pulled back slightly, looking him straight into his eyes, she undid a couple of buttons of her top. She took Charlie's hand and placed it on her breast, she closed her eyes feeling his hand on her and she knew Charlie didn't want to caress her because it might frighten her, but she knew now she could do this. She put her hand over his and squeezed it, then opened her eyes and looked at him. She could see the worried look on his face and she knew he didn't want to hurt her. She undid the rest of her buttons and undid her bra, taking them both off, then put his hand back over her watching his face.

Charlie watched her face, wondering if he should caress her, she looked at him with love as he held her breast. He moved his hand very slowly and gently, running his thumb over her nipple until it peaked. Katie lifted herself up and sat straddling him and took his other hand putting it on her other breasts. He started to caress the other one and he desperately wanted to put his mouth on her, but thought that might be going too far.

She knew what Charlie wanted, she couldn't say how she knew, she just knew. She kneeled up until her breasts were right in front of him and slowly moved closer to his face. He looked up into her eyes, then lowered his mouth to her, he licked and sucked very gently until he could feel her getting excited. He sucked a little harder then moved to her other one. He moved slightly and lay down bring Katie with him so she was laying on top of him.

'Oh Charlie,' she moaned at the feelings he was enticing within her. 'I want you, I want you now.'

Charlie pulled his face away from her looking into her eyes. 'I don't want to rush you, you can take as long as you want.'

'I know, but I can feel it, I know this is what I want. I know it's going to be a little uncomfortable at first, but I want you to make love to me Charlie, now.' she leaned forward and kissed him fiercely.

Charlie kissed her then pulled away and stood up, he picked Katie up and walked into the house and upstairs to their bedroom. He stood her next to the bed and kissed her again, before slowly touching her breasts again but kept looking into her eyes.

She reached for him and undid his jeans and went to pull them down. Charlie put his hands over hers, 'Are you sure Katie, I want you to be really positive you want this.'

'I do, and I'm positive, please make love to me.' Katie said and started to push his jeans down again when Charlie let go of her hands.

Charlie reached his hands down and unzipped her jeans watching her face for any sign of uncertainty, he saw none, so he pushed them down then knelt in front of her pulling them off, then finished taking his off.

She was standing there completely naked and she smiled at him. 'God your beautiful Katie,' she took his hand and led him onto the bed and she lay down pulling Charlie to her.

'Love me Charlie,' and she kissed him hungrily.

Charlie still wasn't sure but he slowly moved his hands over her body and she didn't flinch once, so he kept going further down just to see if Katie was going to let him go all the way. She never moved from kissing him and when he put his hand over her, he felt how wet and hot she was. He looked into her eyes and saw no hesitation just wanting. He carefully inserted a finger, she felt tight and he saw her squeeze her eyes closed wincing a little.

'You're not ready Katie, I knew it was too soon.' he went to move his hand but she stopped him.

'I told you it will be uncomfortable at first Charlie, with what the healers said, there was a lot of damage but I want this, please. It might hurt a bit but I don't want that to stop us.'

He looked at her, 'Alright, but if it gets too much, tell me Katie, I don't want to hurt you, will you promise to tell me if it hurts too much.' he watched her and waited, he knew that it hurt girls the first time they had sex, he had a few himself but Katie had been injured and didn't know how that will affect her.

'Alright Charlie, I promise, now please go back to what you were doing,' she pulled his head back and kissed him again.

Charlie moved his finger very slowly and gently and felt her body tense but after a few seconds it relaxed, so he played a bit to make sure she could take him when he entered her. She started to moan and writhe under his finger and couldn't control her body.

'Now Charlie, please,' she screamed at him. 'now,' he moved over her and entered her very slowly so not to hurt her too much, but she wasn't going to let him move to slow. She grabbed his backside, pulling it towards her hard. 'I want you,' she breathed heavily.

He started to move within her still watching her face but she was fully into it and nothing else, so he moved faster and harder never taking his eyes away. She clutched him hungrily until her moans grew louder and closer together, they came together and she hugged him tightly until her body relaxed.

'Are you alright Katie,' Charlie said as he took his weight off of her and lay beside her.

'I'm fine Charlie, once you started it was fine, please don't worry, I'm just glad I could.' she leaned over to him and kissed him tenderly. 'We're going to be alright, I know we will.

'Merlin, I love you Mrs. Weasley.' he pulled Katie into his arms and held her. He pulled the blanket over them and not long after they fell asleep.

Harry and Ginny arrived back at Katie and Charlie's house, they had shrunk all the stuff they bought for them and walked inside. They couldn't see either of them anywhere.

'Do you think their upstairs Harry?'

'I'd say they are, let's get everything to the right size and leave them to it.' they pulled everything out of the bags and Harry waved his hand making the dining room table and chairs full size and floated them to the kitchen. They got everything in place and walked back outside to apparate home.

They arrived back at their place and walked inside, Harry grabbed Ginny around the waist and pulled her towards the couch. Harry kissed her fiercely and Ginny climbed up onto his lap straddling him. He held her tightly against him and she could feel his arousal. She leaned into him and kissed him hungrily as her hands moved all over his body. Harry did the same back touching as much of Ginny as he could, running his hands under her top and started to fondle. She moaned loudly as she still kissed him and she started to pull his shirt up.

Harry was breathing heavily, 'Let's go upstairs Gin,' she nodded and hopped off of him and took his hand and they both bolted up the stairs and into their bedroom.

They both had enjoyable afternoon making love, eating, showering and making love again, until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

It was the weekend and Harry and Ginny were lying in bed after making love, when Kreacher appeared at the door. 'Master Harry, Mr. Ron and Mrs. Hermione are here, do you want me to send them away or would you like to come down and see them.'

'Tell them we'll be right down Kreacher,' the elf bowed and left the room. Harry turned and looked at Ginny, 'I forgot they were coming over today, I really don't want to get up.'

'I know Harry, but we have to, but just remember we can come back here when their gone.' she smiled at him and then kissed him fiercely, and before she could stop herself she started kissing down his body.

'Oh god Gin,' Harry breathed heavily, moaning loudly.

Ginny moved her mouth over his erection, sucking hard, then licking up the sides. 'Harry, we forgot our potion again, but I can't wait.' Ginny said and sat on top Harry, lowering herself onto him.

'I want you now,' Harry groaned loudly, as Ginny moved. They were both groaning and calling each other's names loudly until they were both satisfied. When Harry's breathing went back to normal, he reached over and grabbed the potion and took a swig, handing it to Ginny. 'We have to remember that.'

'Yeah we do, come on Harry, get yourself dressed, I'll go down and see them.' Ginny got dressed quickly and went down stairs.

'Alright, I'll be right there,' Harry called after her. Harry stretched and got out of bed. He got dressed and walked down the stairs not bothering with any shoes and his hair was a mess, more than normal. He saw Ron and Hermione sitting with Ginny in the sitting room. 'Hi you two,' Harry went over and Hermione stood up and hugged Harry, and Ron shook his hands. 'How have you two been?' Harry said as he sat down next to Ginny, taking her hands in his and leaned back pulling her with him.

'We're good Harry, I hope we didn't disturb you?' Hermione smirked knowing they had as they heard them.

'No it's fine Hermione, we forgot out potion again, that's all. I'm glad you're here, we don't get to spend as much time with each other anymore.'

'No we don't, with everything we're all doing, it's a wonder we do get to see each other,' Ron said. 'How's Charlie and Katie, we've all wanted to visit, but thought they could use some time alone.'

'Their doing okay, Katie still doesn't want to leave the house but she's coping with Charlie's help.' Harry said.

'I'm glad, they only just got married and they really haven't had any time to themselves really.' Hermione said.

'What have you two been up too apart from working?' Ginny looked over at her brother and sister-in-law.

'Mainly working, but the shops doing a roaring trade but it keeps me busy, and Hermione of course at Hogwarts and you know what that gets like.'

'Yeah we do,' Harry could see the hesitation on Hermione face and knew she wanted to say something. 'Hermione, what's up, I can see something's going on.'

'It's nothing Harry really, have you spoke with Kingsley in the last couple of days?'

'No, not since Katie was in St Mungo's, we've been over their place a lot, then did some shopping for Katie yesterday, so if he called I might have missed him.'

Just then the fire turned green and Kingsley stepped out. 'Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, good to see you all.' Kingsley walked over and shook everyone's hands and kissed the two ladies on the cheeks and sat down in the arm chair.

'Kingsley, it's good to see you, but from what Hermione just said and you turning up I guess this isn't strictly a social visit.' Harry said watching his old friend.

'No, it's not, even though I do like to just visit, but this time is different. Could we talk privately for a moment Harry?'

'Sure, we'll go into the library,' he leaned over Ginny and kissed her. 'I'll be right back.

Harry got up and walked with Kingsley into the library. Harry closed the door and turned to him. 'Okay Kingsley's what's up?'

'Do you know what day next Wednesday is Harry?'

Harry thought for a moment, but he couldn't think of anything. 'No, why, what day is it?'

'It's been a year on Wednesday Harry,' he waited, then said. 'Since the battle of Hogwarts.'

'Oh,' was all Harry said and he walked over and leaned against his desk with his legs out and arms folded and waited for Kingsley to say what he came to say.

'We've built a memorial at Hogwarts to sit on the grounds with everyone's names that lost their lives on it,' he waited again, but Harry didn't give him anything. 'I was hoping you'd be there Harry.'

As soon as he said it had been a year he thought something like this was coming. 'Why do you want me there?'

'You won the battle for everyone Harry, you finished off Voldemort. It's you that everyone still wants to thank even though you don't want their thanks. I really would like you to be there, please Harry.'

'I don't know Kingsley, you know I'd do anything for you, but remembering that day is still hard on me, I still feel responsible for how many died.' Harry said looking down.

'I know you do, it's been a year and everyone is starting to move on, so what we're planning is a celebration as well.' he saw Harry's puzzled look. 'Let me explain, we are going to have a small naming of everyone who died outside in the ground, with, I was hoping you doing that song you played that day for me in your shed, then for everyone that's been invited, is going to stay for a celebration party inside Hogwarts and again, I was hoping you'd sing. I think it's time for a celebration now Harry, everyone's had a year to mourn now it's time to move on and live their lives and you helped bring that about.'

'Can you let me think about it Kingsley, I'll let you know tomorrow.' he understood what Kingsley was saying and knew everyone was starting to move forward, he just wasn't sure.

'That's fine Harry, I hope you do but if you don't, I do understand. When I spoke with Minerva about this she said you might be hesitant to be back there, even if you did go to speak with Poppy about Katie, but to have the memorial and celebration means spending the whole afternoon and night there.' he watched Harry for a moment, 'I'll let you think about it Harry, I have to get back to the ministry to finish the final preparations, floo me anytime.' he walked over and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. 'It's time for you to move on too Harry.'

Harry nodded and Kingsley walked out of the room, he stayed leaning against the desk with his head down, thinking when the other three walked in.

Ginny walked over to him and put her arms around him, she had sensed his sadness and his anxiety when he had been speaking to Kingsley.

'What did he want, you know I sensed your feelings.'

'It's a year on Wednesday since the battle, and their having a memorial and celebration at Hogwarts. Kingsley wants me there, but I just don't know if I can.' he pulled Ginny tighter to him and held her. 'There's just too many bad memories there now, and this will just bring a lot of them back and then there's you Gin. You said last week you couldn't go with me to see Poppy, and I understand why you can't go back, I won't do this without you beside me, I couldn't.' Harry's voice had started to choke up.

'When does he need to know?'

'Tomorrow, I said I'd think about it, but that's all. He also wants me to sing you'll never walk alone while I'm there for the memorial and also sing at the celebration later in the great hall. I'd do anything for Kingsley, but I just don't know if I can do this. I went there to help Katie, but to go there to remember.' he couldn't finish.

Hermione had walked over and stood near the pair of them, 'Harry, this might just be what you need to move past this, first remembering everyone that lost their lives, then celebrating that the rest of us came through and can live our lives, isn't that why you fought, so everyone could live.'

'She's right Harry, maybe it's time.' Ron said. 'We can all put that part of our lives behind us and move on, I will always grieve for Fred, but he wouldn't want any of us to not live.

'I just don't know, I'll think about it, but for now let's just go have some lunch, alright.' Harry said and he took Ginny's hand and they all walked out of the library.

'Anyone home,' Charlie's voice called.

They all looked around and saw Charlie and Katie, both of them smiling. 'Hey, this is a surprise,' Harry said and went and hugged Katie and whispered in her ear. 'Are you okay Katie?' she nodded and kissed his cheek.

'Thanks to you and Ginny, I'm fine.' she smiled at Harry then Ginny. 'Hi Ron, Hermione.'

'Hi, Katie,' they both said.

Charlie gave Hermione a hug and shook his brother's hand. 'How you been Ron, haven't see you in a while?'

'I'm good Charlie, working hard but enjoying it, how about you, you doing okay now?'

Charlie pulled Katie closer to him. 'Yeah, we're both fine.'

'Well, since you're here let's all eat lunch outside, it's such a nice day.' said Ginny and led everyone outside.

Everyone had a great time catching up and remembering some of the things Harry, Ron and Hermione had gotten up to at Hogwarts. Charlie noticed that Harry was distracted and decided to have a word with him.

He leaned over and whispered to Katie, 'I want to talk to Harry, will you be okay until I get back.' she nodded and kissed his cheek. Charlie turned to Harry, 'Harry mate, can I talk to you a moment.'

'Sure Charlie, let's go inside for a moment. 'I'll be back,' he leaned over Ginny and kissed her passionately and for a long time.

'I meant today Harry,' Charlie said smiling around at everyone.

'Alright, I'm coming,' he got up and they walked into the house and sitting at the table. 'What's up Charlie?'

'You, Harry, you seem distracted, what's going on?'

'Kingsley paid me a visit a while ago, he wants me to go to the memorial on Wednesday and the celebration after it.'

Charlie thought for a moment and knew why Harry didn't want to go. 'Harry you should do it, it's time mate.'

'Time for what?' Harry asked in surprise.

'To move on, you are never going to get on with your life properly until you can put all that behind you, and Ginny as well. If you both go and you can remember why you always loved the place. I know you have both had some bad times there, but it's not Hogwarts Harry, it's was people that caused all the pain for you and Ginny. That's part of your problem Harry, and it always will be until you can face it and put it behind you once and for all.'

Harry stood and started pacing, Charlie's words penetrating his mind. 'There's just so many bad memory's Charlie, I just don't know if I can, and I know Ginny won't, she told me when I went to see Poppy to learn some healing spells to help Katie. And what about Katie, I only play with the Phoenix Flames, and I don't think she's ready for that, do you Charlie. I just can't, and what if it starts me drinking again,' he said and walked back outside, 'I don't want to go through that again,' he yelled as he made his way to the others with Charlie following him and sat down.

'Harry you need to do this, and we'll all be there to help you through it,' Charlie said looking at him, everyone looking at Charlie then Harry. 'It's the only way Harry, look at how you're feeling now. You will always feel this way until you go there and put it behind you.' Harry never bothered sitting down but he did start pacing again.

'What's going on Charlie,' Katie asked.

'Kingsley wants Harry to go to the memorial on Wednesday and also wants him to sing. Harry thinks he can't go back to Hogwarts because of all the bad things that has happened and because it might make him start drinking again, but I think him and Ginny should both go. It's the only way they can really put everything behind them and get on with their lives.'

Everyone could hear the frustration in Charlie's voice. Ginny got up and walked over to Harry, she took his Harry's hand and led him off down towards the water. She stopped and turned Harry to face her.

'I think Charlie's right Harry,' he looked at her in surprise. 'I know I said I couldn't go back but I've had time to think about it, and it's not Hogwarts that I've been afraid of, it was her and then I remembered she's not there anymore, just the same as you Harry. There's no Voldemort, no death eaters, no horcruxes, no nothing, it's just a school Harry. A school we always loved to be at and I really think we should go.

Harry pulled Ginny into his arms and held her tightly. 'Are you sure gin, I don't want you to be hurt with the pain of remembering.'

'I know, but I think it's time and the sooner we go the sooner we can really move on.' she pulled slightly back from him and saw his tears. 'I'll be alright Harry,' she wiped away his tears and kissed each eye before his lips. 'I will always remember, I can't stop that, but I can get past it, with your love I can get past anything.'

'Alright, we'll go, but I just said to Charlie, I always perform with the Phoenix Flames and I don't think Katie's up to that, do you?'

'All we can do is ask her Harry, maybe you can play with the rest of them if she can't, what do you say, are we going?'

'Yeah, I'll speak with Katie, and if she won't, I'll work it out with the others and see how it goes. Come on, let's head back up to the others.'

They put their arms around each other and made their way back up to the others, as soon as they came into view everyone knew that Harry was alright.

Ginny sat down but Harry stayed standing, 'Alright, I'm going to do it, but…'

Katie got up and walked over to Harry, 'I'm going to go to Harry, I want to.'

Harry smiled hugely at Katie and pulled her into a hug, 'That's great Katie, but are you sure you're ready for that?'

'I'm sure, and Charlie and the boys will be there, along with the family, I have to keep remembering that I'm part of a large family now.'

Harry gave her another hug and kissed her cheek. 'You're the best Katie, thanks.' he let her go and sat down next to Ginny. 'Well that's sorted then, now I just need to tell Kingsley.'

Everyone saw that Harry still looked hesitant and a little afraid, but they didn't say anything. Once Harry says yes to something, he'll follow through with it. They all stayed until later in the day having too good a time with their family around them. When Ron, Hermione Charlie and Katie had left, Harry flooed Kingsley and told him he'd been there with the Phoenix Flames. He was thrilled and explained to Harry how it would go, but what Kingsley didn't tell him, was about the awards he would be handing out before Harry sings.

Harry took a shower still feeling anxious about the memorial, all the bad things that had happened to him had happened at Hogwarts. He tried to shake the thoughts from his head, but they kept intruding on him when he least suspected it. He got into bed and pulled Ginny to him holding her tightly and fell asleep with imagines going through his mind.

The next couple of days, Liam, John, Patrick, Katie and Charlie had stayed over so they could rehearse. Katie was still a little scared about going anywhere apart from Harry's place but she seemed to be coping.

Wednesday morning arrived and Harry was still asleep and Ginny was watching him while he slept. He had a couple of bad dreams the last couple of nights, but nothing like what he use to have and knew he was still anxious about going to Hogwarts again. She decided to cuddle back into him until he woke up, trying to reassure him that everything will be okay and work out.

Harry started to stir and he felt Ginny's body pressed up again him, he pulled her on top of him and started to kiss her fiercely and hungrily, wanting her desperately. She responded knowing what he wanted and needed. Harry wasn't as gentle as he normally would have been and he couldn't work out where it was coming from as he forced himself into her, moving with her until they both came. He panted for a bit until he settled.

'Sorry about that Gin, I don't know what came over me.' Harry said and he kissed her gently.

'It's fine Harry, I know you're anxious, I could feel what you needed, so I was happy to accommodate you.'

'I know you could, but I could also feel your confusion, are you alright, I didn't hurt you did I?'

'No Harry, I think my body can take all of you without it hurting by now. So let's just forget it and have a shower, we've got a big day.' she kissed him again and got out of bed and headed for the shower.

Harry lay there thinking, he knew he loved Ginny with all his heart and he also knew what prompted him to act that way and he needed to get those thoughts out of his head, especially today. He got up and stretched and walked into the bathroom and watched Ginny shower feeling himself getting aroused again.

Ginny stuck her head out as soon as she felt what Harry was feeling, 'You could come in you know.'

'I better not, maybe later.' he gave her a nice smile before she stuck her head back in and finished showering. He waited until she finished and hoped in the shower after her, letting the water flow down his body. He finished and stepped out, drying himself off and walked back into the bedroom. Ginny must have gone down stairs. He got dressed in his dragon hide gear, these one's were dark blue and put the robes he would be wearing until later over the top and went down stairs.

Ginny was sitting at the table with Charlie and Katie. He walked in a poured himself some coffee then sat down.

'Everyone ready for today?' he asked trying to keep his voice casual. He saw out of the corner of his eye Ginny watching him but he ignored her.

'Yeah, we're ready Harry, how are you and Ginny feeling?' Charlie said seeing the look Ginny gave Harry.

'Yeah, I'm okay,' he turned to Ginny. 'How about you sweetheart, you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm good actually, I thought I'd be more nervous but I'm not.' she smiled at Harry, sending her love to Harry, she knew there was something on Harry's mind but he was trying act normally.

'Well I think we should head off don't you, Kingsley asked me to speak with people before the ceremony starts.

They all nodded and walked outside and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. Ginny took Harry's hand and started to walk up the long drive towards the black lake. As they got closer they could see people all over, they spotted the Weasley's straight away and went straight over to them. They all gave each other hugs and kisses and stood talking for a while. Harry left Ginny with her family and pulled Liam aside, he spoke to him quietly and he nodded then handed Harry something. Harry put it in his mouth, nodded at Liam and walked back to Ginny. Kingsley came over and spoke to them for a while, until he pulled Harry aside.

'Are you ready Harry, we're going to have the name reading then light the memorial as you start singing. Are you playing yourself while you sing?'

'No, Katie's going to play and do back up, so I can concentrate on not breaking down when I see some of the people faces after their family's names are read.' Harry said looking slightly nervous.

'It'll be alright Harry, you'll be fine, just watch Ginny, you said that always helped you before.'

'Yeah, I plan too,' Kingsley nodded to him and walked towards the front of the seats where the podium was set. Ginny walked over and took his hand and they went and sat down in the front row. The rest of the Weasley's were behind them apart from Ron and Hermione who sat next to Harry and Ginny.

Kingsley started to speak about loss then about moving on now the war was over. When he came to the last section he glanced at Harry and he nodded standing up and walking over to stand behind the piano next to Katie as she sat down at it. As soon as Kingsley lit the memorial, he looked to Harry and sat down himself.

Harry took a deep breath and nodded to Katie, and she started playing, then Harry starting singing and the whole crowd was stunned and mesmerized by him. When he finished there was complete silence and Harry stepped back to his seat sat down with Ginny and as he looked around he saw that most of the crowd had tears in their eyes.

Kingsley got back up and spoke for a few more minutes then, concluded it was over and that lunch was being served in the great hall in half an hour. Harry stood up but stayed where he was, knowing Kingsley wanted him to speak with people if they came up to him.

'Are you alright Harry, I could feel how upset you are,' Ginny said taking his hand.

'I'm fine Gin, you don't have to worry.' he smiled at her then looked around, seeing Dumbledore's tomb. 'Can you give me a minute,' she nodded knowing where Harry was looking. He walked away and towards the tomb, he stood next to it with his hand touching the top, with his head down.

'Is Harry alright Ginny?' Charlie asked as he saw the worried look on her face.

'Yeah, I think in times like these he misses Dumbledore and Sirius but he can't go anywhere to feel Sirius as there was no body to bury. He loved them both very much Charlie, he just needs a moment alone.

Ginny, Charlie and Katie all stood there watching Harry's back and knew he was crying, but they didn't want to disturb him. They all knew he needed to get this out and then he might finally get on with his life. When it looked like Harry was never going to come back and join them, Ginny turned to Charlie.

'Charlie, I've been sensing Harry's anxiety, confusion and pain for the last few days, but he pretends everything is alright, could you go down and talk to him, I don't want him to feel pressure from me, because I think he's trying to act alright for my benefit.'

'Sure Gin, why don't you go inside with Katie and the family and we'll meet you in there.' she nodded and walked off with Katie. Charlie made his way down to Harry, until he came up beside him. 'Are you alright Harry?'

'Yeah Charlie, I'm fine, I just wanted to speak with Dumbledore for a bit and I know Ginny asked you to come down, remember I can feel what she feeling.'

Charlie noticed Harry's voice got a bit hard when he said that last bit. Maybe their bond and feeling everything each other might be getting to Harry sometimes, he decided to leave it for now.

'Everyone's gone into the great hall to eat, why don't you come in as well. You should eat before the celebration concert later.'

'I'll be up soon, I just want a bit more time by myself. Go on Charlie, I'm fine.' he gave Charlie a small smile hoping he would leave him alone for a while.

'Alright Harry, I'll see you up there soon,' he put a hand on Harry's shoulder then walked away towards the castle.

As Harry watched everyone go inside he looked back at the tomb and wished he could speak with the real Dumbledore. 'I'm so confused Dumbledore, I don't know what to do. I love Ginny and don't ever want to hurt her but everything that's happened and now this, I wish you could tell me what to do. I could really use your advice right now before I screw up everything, again, and I just need something to get me through this, I hope you're not disappointed in me.' he put his other hand on the tomb, trying to feel something but he knew he wouldn't, he walked away from the tomb towards the castle, he could feel it starting to work. He walked in and saw everyone sitting down eating, he walked over and sat down next to Ginny, giving her a smile and sending his feelings to her that he was alright and just hoped she wouldn't pick up anything else.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Everyone sat enjoying the afternoon, some with their kids who attended Hogwarts, some just walking around the grounds remembering when they attended here. Everyone started to make their way back into the great hall ready for the concert.

Harry was sitting with all the Weasley's, waiting to go on stage. John, Patrick and Liam sat with them as well. Liam gave Harry a look and he nodded, then Harry noticed Kingsley go up on the stage and called for quiet.

'I have a few words to say before we get on with the concert for tonight, featuring Harry Potter and the Phoenix Flames. First I would like to ask if the following people could please make their way up and stand with me. Mr. Neville Longbottom, Mr. Seamus Finnegan, Miss Parvati Patil, Miss Padma Patil, Miss Luna Lovegood, Miss Hannah Abbott, Miss Katie Bell, Miss Susan Bones, Mr. Terry Boot, Mr. Dennis Creevey, Mr. Anthony Goldstein, Miss Angelina Johnson, Mr. Lee Jordon, Mr. Ernie Macmillan, Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchley, Miss Alicia Spinet, Mr. George Weasley, Mr. Dean Thomas, Miss Cho Chang, Mr. Michael Corner, Mrs. Ginny Potter, Mr. Ron Weasley, Mrs. Hermione Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter.'

Harry looked around at Ginny, Ron and Hermione, they shrugged and got up making their way up to the stage with Kingsley. Standing looking around at each other wondering what was going on.

'These young people are the reason we live in freedom today, and I would like each of you to come forward and receive your awards as I call you names. The award for Order of Merlin, Third Class, please come forward, Dean Thomas,' the crowd cheered as Kingsley pinned the award to his chest then shook his hand, 'Parvati Patil,' it went on through all their names, with Kingsley shaking hands and pinning their awards to them. The award for Order of Merlin, Second Class, please come forward, Neville Longbottom,' Neville walked over to Kingsley and he pinned the award to Neville's chest and shook hands. 'Luna Lovegood,' Luna walked up and received her award and shook hands with Kingsley. 'Seamus Finnegan,' Kingsley shook his hand after pinned the award to his chest, 'Ginny Potter,' Ginny walked over to Kingsley and he pinned her award to her chest and shook her hand. 'The award for Order of Merlin, First Class, please come forward, Hermione Weasley,' Hermione walked forward and received her award from Kingsley and shook his hand, 'Ron Weasley,' Ron walked forward and received his award and shook Kingsley's hand. 'Harry Potter,' the crowd was the loudest for Harry as he made his way to Kingsley, who pinned the award to Harry, but instead of shaking his hand Kingsley pulled him into a hug. 'Please wait for a moment Harry.' he looked back to the crowd. 'I have one more award to hand out, it was voted on by the whole Wizengamot and everyone that we surveyed. This is a new award, that is to be handed out only for the most valour, the most courageous and the most loyalty,' he turned to Harry. 'Harry Potter you are hereby awarded the Order of the Phoenix.' he placed a medal around Harry's neck then looked at Harry and pulled him into a tight hug. 'We award you Harry for your valour, you courage and your loyalty.' Kingsley turned back to the crowd, 'I would like all of you to show our appreciation to these young people, please everyone stand and give them the respect they deserve,' Kingsley started clapping along with everyone in the hall. 'You all should be very proud of yourselves with everything you've accomplished, you know we're all very proud of you, you can return to your seats now.' everyone applauded as they made their way to their seats.

'Now I'll give one of our recipients a chance to recover from that shock before he gets the concert under way which will start in a few moments.' Kingsley left the stage and walked over to Harry. 'Sorry I didn't mention that Harry, but I thought if I did you wouldn't have come.'

'You're right about that Kingsley,' and everyone around Harry laughed. 'But thank you for your words, I do appreciate them, and I'm actually blown away, but like you said, I need to get ready.' he leaned over and kissed Ginny. 'Can you keep these for me,' Harry handed Ginny he's awards, Ginny nodded, 'I'll see you later.' Harry got up, along with Katie, John, Patrick and Liam and made their way to the stage, and got ready to start.

They warmed up a bit, before Harry turned to everyone and saw everyone all waiting for him to start. 'Hi everyone, I want to thank you for your applause before and I appreciate it very much. Now let's get this party started.' Harry whipped off his coat and started to play.

The concert went on for a few hours, everyone saw how much Harry enjoyed himself as did all in attendance enjoyed the show Harry put on, then everyone at the Weasley table saw Fleur wince.

'Fleur, what is it, is the baby coming.' Bill asked looking at his wife.

'Yes, I need to go Bill, please, now.' she said straining not to scream as a contraction hit her.

Harry noticed what was going on and told the band to hold and he jumped down off the stage. 'Is Fleur having her baby?'

'Yeah, everyone's heading to St Mungo's, do you want me to stay here Harry?'

'No, you go with Charlie, and I'll meet up with you later and I'll bring Katie, we've only got a little while to go.'

'Are you sure?' Ginny asked anxious to go but wanted to make sure Harry was certain.

'Yes, now go Gin, see if she gives us a niece of nephew,' he kissed Ginny and watched her go off with her family then went back up on stage. 'Sorry about that everyone, but my sister-in-law just went into labour, a new member of the family is about to be born, a new life is coming to our world, which is fitting for all of us since were all beginning a new chapter in the wizarding world, so let's finish this party shall we.'

Everyone applauded as Harry started to sing again, they played a few more songs, then the band finished and packed up their gear.

'Harry, we'll head off now, and see you tomorrow to start rehearsals,' said Liam. Harry gave Liam a hug and whispered something to him, Liam nodded, then Harry gave Patrick and John hugs and they walked away.

Harry notice that Katie was looking away, he walked over to her and saw tears falling down her face. 'Come with me Katie,' he took her hand and led her out into the grounds and round to the quidditch pitch and into the changing rooms. 'Katie what's wrong, are you feeling okay?'

She shook her head but didn't say anything, just stood there and cried, Harry pulled her into his arms to try and calm her down.

'Please, Katie, talk to me, what's wrong.' Harry said holding her and could feel her cool breath on his neck and it made him shudder. 'Katie, come on, talk to me please.'

Katie took a deep breath but didn't pull away from Harry, she clung to him harder. 'Charlie told me today what the healers said, that I might not be able to have kids Harry, then Fleur went into labour and it just hit me.' she sobbed harder.

Harry waved his hand so no one would bother them, casting his charms around the place. He leaned up against the wall and kept Katie in his arms letting her cry it all out. When her sobs got softer and she breathed deeply, Harry felt her lips on his neck and could feel himself getting aroused but tried to ignore it and think of Ginny. She started to kiss his neck slowly and softly working her way towards his face. Harry pulled her back slightly looking into her eyes, then he just couldn't help himself, he pulled her forward and kissed her passionately, as he ran his hands up and down her back. She grabbed at him and hungrily, kissing him back and touching him through his pants.

Harry stopped and pulled away, I'm sorry Katie, but no, we can't, I can't, I love Ginny and would never do anything to hurt her.'

'I know Harry, I shouldn't have kissed you, but I just needed someone, I'm sorry. Please don't tell Charlie about this.'

'I won't Katie, and I understand, you've had a big shock, but you need to go to Charlie, and talk to him.' she nodded and they walked back to the grounds then headed for the gates.

They apparated to St Mungo's and Harry walked over to Ginny and wrapped her arms around her tightly. 'Any news yet?'

'No, nothing, but her contractions were coming very close together, so it shouldn't be long.' Ginny kept her arms around Harry and he saw Katie walk up and hugged Charlie, she nodded to him and then looked back at Charlie.

They all stood around, not really talking as they waited for news. Finally Bill walked out looking exhausted. 'It's a girl,' he said as he sat down around his family. Everyone went up to ask how Fleur was and to congratulate him. 'It's late now and Fleur's asleep, maybe you could come tomorrow and see my daughter.' Bill said this with a huge smile. He looked up and his parents, 'Well grandma and grandpa, what do you think?'

'We think it's fabulous Bill,' Arthur said hugging Bill, then Molly gave him one of her rib cracking hugs. 'We'll let you all get some sleep and come by tomorrow. Congratulations again Bill, and give Fleur and baby Weasley our love.'

Everyone slowly departed as bill went back in to be with his wife. Ginny took Harry's hand and walked him over to the apparition point.

'You ready to head home Harry?' she asked seeing he was still excited.

'Yeah, I'm ready, let's go.' he watched gin apparate and he looked over at Katie, giving her a smile he spun and apparated home.

Harry and Ginny fell into bed, Harry was still wired and pulled Ginny on top of him and kissed her hungrily. Ginny must have got the message and started move her body, thrusting against him. Harry flipped her over onto her back and entered her hard and fast, they moved together for a while until they were both satisfied, then they both feel asleep.

The next morning Harry was in the library going over some paperwork when Ginny walked in. 'You're up early,' she said and walked over to him.

'Yeah, I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd go through some of this to see if there was some land you could use for the orphanage, since finally everything seems to be settling down and we can concentrate on it.' Harry said smiling up at her. He grabbed Ginny and pulled her onto his lap. 'What are you going to do once I go into the recording studio to work on that album soon?' he nuzzled her neck enjoying the sensation he felt. 'I know, why don't you work on this, come up with some ideas with your mum, because I think I might have found the perfect place, you'll have to discuss it with Kingsley of course but I wanted to show you.'

He showed Ginny the piece of parchment with all the information regarding a piece of land. Ginny could feel his excitement, and thought finally they really could start their lives and be happy.

'This looks good Harry, it's got everything we wanted. It's large, with plenty of room, near woods and also has a lake.' Ginny leaned closer to the parchment and Harry could feel her excitement. 'I definitely have to talk to Kingsley, maybe we could go see him and take this to show him, what do you think?'

'Oh Gin, I wish I could but I've gotta start rehearsing with the Phoenix Flames today. I'm going to be doing a lot of new songs so we need to rehearse.'

'That's not a problem Harry, with Katie being with you, maybe Charlie might help me with all this.' Ginny said and kissed him.

'That's a great idea, Charlie wouldn't want to just sit around watching us for hours on end, why don't you ask him, see what he says?' Harry nuzzled her neck again.

'I'll do that Harry, but first I want breakfast, let's go.' Ginny said standing up.

'I already ate, why don't you go eat then you can come back in here and we can work on some of your ideas.' he pulled her back to him and cuddled her, his head on her chest. 'Or whatever else we might like to do.' he said biting her gently through her top.

'Hmmm, that's nice, alright, I'll go eat and be back soon.' she kissed him again and walked out of the room.

Harry smiled to himself knowing everything was finally working out for them and their family.

Ginny had come back in and they had made love for a few hours before Harry told her he had to leave soon and needed a shower.

'That's fine Harry, I spoke to Charlie and then Kingsley, were going to see him at about 2, he said he'd have some time then.' Ginny said standing up and getting herself dressed. 'It might take a couple of hours, what time do you think you'll be back?'

'I'll probably get back around the same time as you, then you can tell me all about it.' he kissed her again, 'I've got to have a shower, I'll see you down here before I go.' he gave her a smile and walked out of the room.

Ginny smiled, she hadn't see Harry this happy in a long time. He'd been happy but there was something always stopping him from being perfectly happy, maybe Charlie was right and once he got to Hogwarts, he was able to finally put all those ghosts from his past behind him, maybe it was when he was talking to Dumbledore's tomb. She didn't care really, she was just happy to see Harry finally at peace.

She went into the kitchen and got a cup of tea taking the parchment with her so she could look over it more. She was so engrossed she never noticed Harry standing there watching her until he walked up and kissed her on the neck.

'Oh, Harry, you startled me, but it was a nice way to be startled.' she turned around and Harry pulled her to her feet, kissing her passionately.

'I've got to go, sweetheart, I'll see you later this afternoon.'

'I'll see you when you get finished, I love you Harry.' she kissed him again.

'I love you too,' he walked out the door and past his wards and apparated away. He arrived a few seconds later in a deserted alleyway near where the band had set up and rehearsal studio in the basement of the flats where they lived.

'Harry, great timing, we were just getting set up.' Liam said as Harry walked in.

'Hi, yeah, I couldn't sleep so I've been up for a while.' he shook hands with Liam, and nodded, and put something in his pocket, then shook hands with the others, then walked over to Katie and gave her a kiss on her cheek. 'Are you all right Katie?' she nodded and she smiled.

Harry and the band rehearsed for a few hours before they called it a day, Liam, John, and Patrick all left saying they'd see him tomorrow.

Katie walked over to Harry. 'I'm sorry Harry, I know I should never have done that, I just wanted to let you know that it won't happen again. I guess hearing the news and seeing Fleur about to have her baby, I felt I don't know, vulnerable. Thank merlin you're a gentleman and didn't take advantage.'

'It's fine Katie, really, but did you speak with Charlie about how you feel.'

'Yeah, we spoke after we got back from St Mungo's, he said if we can't, that we'd adopt if we wanted to, and growing up in an orphanage, there was lots of kids, and also with the wizarding one being built, it will be even better. I'm just not sure yet, we'll see I suppose.'

Harry could see she looked down. 'Katie just remember they said might not, not can't. There's still a chance you can, just take things as they go and don't try to push it, alright.'

'Thanks Harry, you're a good friend and again I'm sorry.' she walked closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, 'I better go,' she turned and walked out of the rehearsal room.

Harry walked outside to the laneway and apparated away. He arrived near his house and he walked through the wards and went inside, he couldn't see Ginny anywhere. He went upstairs putting he's packed in the back of his bedside table, and then had a shower and changed his clothes. He put on some more jeans and another t-shirt and walked back down stairs and out the back sitting under the large tree. He sat there thinking about the afternoon, he knew he really enjoyed singing, he also knew that what he got from Liam had taken the pressure off, and couldn't wait to do this album and then starts some concerts afterwards. He fell asleep on the lounge chair under the tree, dreaming of peaceful, happy days.

Ginny came home and walked inside, she didn't see Harry and thought maybe he wasn't back yet. She headed into the kitchen to make some tea when she spotted him lying down under the tree, and it looked like he was asleep. She walked down and approached very slowly so not to wake him, and sat down on the chair next to him. She watched his face and saw how peaceful it looked and felt herself feeling happy for him. She knew he loved performing and he couldn't wait to do this album, she could sense it in him every time he smiled.

'Hi beautiful,' Harry said as he saw Ginny sitting there watching him. 'How long have you been back?' he sat up and wrapped his arms around Ginny. 'I miss you today, do you know that this is the first time in a long time we've been apart for that long.'

'Yeah, I know and I missed you too, I've been back a couple of minutes. I was going to make some tea when I saw you lying out here.' she held him tightly as she felt his happiness. 'You had a good time today didn't you?'

'Yeah, I did,' Harry said as pulled back from her. 'I love singing Ginny, I can't explain it and I'm really looking forward to doing this album, but forget about that, how was your meeting with Kingsley?'

'Really good Harry, he loves the piece of land you found and wants me to start getting everything in motion.' she said excitedly, 'and Charlie came up with a few good ideas as well, so it was good I took him along.'

'I'm glad, it's not like we'll every use that land and it may as well be used for such a good thing. Now let's head in and have some dinner, I'm starving.' he stood up and pulled Ginny into his arms. 'I love you Mrs. Potter and I don't want us to be apart for that long anymore, so I'm going to rehearse here from now on, I mentioned it to the band today and they fine with it, but we need some more equipment first. Their going to pick it up tomorrow before they come over, I gave them some money to get what was needed, that way I can stay with you until the last minute.' he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

'I like that Harry, I can work in the library while you play in the shed. Come on, let's finish this inside.' they walked back in to the house with their arms around each other. When they got to the kitchen, Kreacher bowed and said dinner was ready.

'Thanks Kreacher,' Ginny said and she sat down with Harry for dinner. 'We don't seem to have time just to be by ourselves much lately, but hopefully that will change.'

'It's nice to just be me and you, because I keep getting told that's once the album is released, my life will get a bit hectic doing some of the concerts Paul wants to set up to promote the album.' he looked at Ginny seriously. 'Gin, I wanted you to know that if you don't want to come with me to all the concerts, that it's fine, it would get a bit boring for you. If you want to come, that will be fantastic, but I understand if you don't, also I'm going to work out a bit at a gym,' he saw the puzzled look on Ginny's face. 'It's a place where you can go and work out, lift weights and so on, I'm going to need a lot more energy to get through the concerts, so I went into one today and signed up, it'll get me fit for the exhausting schedule of the tour.'

'I can understand that, I just don't want you to put too much pressure on yourself, and well, I do like to watch you, but with everything involved in the orphanage I might not be able to go to all of them, but I definitely will come to some. Oh mum's going to come over tomorrow so we can discuss some of her ideas of what we might need inside, and Charlie's helping with the idea's for outside.'

Harry sensed that Ginny was worried about something but thought he'd wait and see if she'd discuss it with him. They finished dinner and they went into the sitting room for a while. Ginny was looking over some of the things she'd written down today. Harry summoned his guitar and sat there playing for a while. He was so content just sitting with Ginny and not having to worry about anything.

'I'm going to head to bed Harry, my eyes are tired.' Ginny stood up and stretched.

'I'll come with you, remember I was up early this morning,' Harry stood as well and took Ginny's hand and led her upstairs to bed.

They both stripped off and got into bed, and Ginny cuddled up to Harry. 'Harry, can I talk to you for a moment.'

'Of course you can, I knew something was on your mind, now what's up?' he pulled her closer into his arms.

'Well, it's about Bill and Fleur's daughter, I'm happy for them, but…,' she sniffed.

'It's alright sweetheart, and they will understand too if you're not ready yet.' he could feel her pain and wished he could take it away.

'I know they will, but I feel terrible that I don't want to see the baby, I just can't, not yet.' Ginny's tears were coming faster now.

Harry sat up and pulled Ginny up with her. 'Ginny, let me ask you something, and please just tell me for real what you want.'

'Alright Harry,' she waited.

'Do you want to try for another baby now, be honest Gin, do you?' he could feel her confusion.

'Sometimes, I just don't know. I'm enjoying just being with you and everything is great between us and I don't know if I'm ready, but then sometimes I do want one now, I want to have your babies Harry, I really do. I'm just so confused.'

'I know, you can take as much time as you want, if you want one now, then we have one now. I love you either way Gin, you know that, and whether we have one now or later, we will have them.' he's heart ached for the pain she was in. 'Now, please don't cry, I think we've both done that more than anyone over the last year. We together, we happy and when we want kids, we'll have them and nothing will stop us.'

'I love you,' she raised herself up and pulled him towards her, sending all her feelings to him. He got the message loud and clear. He looked into her eyes and lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her passionately, before their hands started to roam over each other's body's.

Harry woke the next morning with Ginny still cuddled up next to him. Their love making last night was desperate at least for Ginny. He knew Bill and Fleur's baby was hard on her and there was nothing he could do apart from be there for her. He kissed the top of her head, and got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

When he came back to the bedroom, he got dressed before he noticed Ginny was sitting up in bed. 'Morning sweetheart, how are you feeling this morning?' Harry asked sitting on the bed next to Ginny.

'I'm fine Harry, thanks for last night. I'll give Charlie that, talking definitely helps.'

'You know you never have to thank me, but I'm glad we talk about it. I love you so much Gin, and I wish I could take away your pain though. I know it will get better, I just don't like to feel how much pain you're in.' Harry pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. 'Why don't you have a shower and then we can eat.' he looked at Ginny and took her face in his hands and kissed her very tenderly. 'Go on, I'll see you down stairs.

'Alright Harry,' Ginny got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, 'Do you want to join me?'

Harry smirked at his wife, 'Why not,' and he followed Ginny into the bathroom. He stripped off his clothes while he watched Ginny standing under the water. He felt himself getting very turned on with the way her hands moved over her body. He stepped in and took the soap from her hands and started to run it over her. She rinsed the soap off and stood against the wall as Harry moved closer to her and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her. She didn't want it slow or gentle, she wanted it fast and hard and he gave her what she wanted.

They dried and walked back into the bedroom. 'Gin, there's something I wanted to ask you, but if you're not comfortable, then we can leave it for a while.'

'Alright, what's up?'

'Well, I was thinking of having Teddy over for a while, I haven't seen him in ages and I've been feeling guilty. I'm supposed to be his godfather and I never see him.'

'That's fine Harry, I love teddy. Contact Andromeda and work out a time you can get him.' she kissed him and took his hand. 'Let's head down and get breakfast.

'You get started on breakfast, while I floo Andromeda.' he kissed her and walked over to the fireplace.

Ginny sat eating breakfast when Harry came back in. 'Andromeda's bringing him over just after lunch, and she ask if we could watch him for a while, she has a few things to do and thought it might be easier without toddler running all over the place.'

'We can watch him, and remember mum and Charlie will be here as well.'

'Thanks Gin, Andromeda wanted to talk to you about something, she didn't tell me what about though.'

'No problem. When are the band turning up?' she said but thought this was great, just talking about everyday things, eating breakfast with her husband. Ginny thought her life couldn't get any better, and she couldn't stop smiling.

'What's up with you Gin?' Harry noticed how happy she looked and felt her happiness as well.

'Just that everything is great, and I like this. We're sitting together, talking about normal things, and it's just great.'

Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny passionately. 'I know what you mean, I haven't been happier than I am now. Everything's finally coming together, isn't it? Our family, our friends, we have a great life and don't want anything to spoil it.' they sat together just enjoying being together and being happy.

Harry was in his shed with Liam, Patrick, John and Katie, talking about some songs that Harry was thinking of doing when they heard voices coming from the house.

'I'll be back in a moment,' Harry grinned and walked out of the room. He walked into the sitting room and saw Andromeda and Teddy. 'Hi Andromeda,' Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek. 'Hey Teddy, do you remember me?' Harry bent down in front of the little boy. Teddy put his arms around Harry. 'Well that answers my question,' as he picked him up. 'You have grown so much little man, I want you to meet some friends of my,' he turned to Andromeda. 'You don't mind do you Andromeda, I've got the band in the shed, we've been rehearsing.'

'Of course not Harry, I've got to go anyway, you sure you'll be fine with him, he can be a handful now.'

'We'll be fine Andromeda, you go and we'll see you later,' Ginny said.

Andromeda kissed Teddy, 'I'll be back in a couple of hours.

'Take your time Andromeda, we're going to have loads of fun.' he watched her go and turned to Ginny. 'I'll be in the shed with him, but I'll come back in soon. Is your mum here yet?'

'No, she should be arriving soon though, Charlie's in the library going over some things, he said he'd come out and see you later.' she kissed Harry and watched him walk away with Teddy and his jet black messy hair.

When Harry walked in carrying Teddy, the four people standing around stared in amazement.

'Why didn't you tell us you had a son Harry?' Patrick said looking between Harry and Teddy.

Harry laughed. 'He's not my son, he's my godson. Patrick, Liam, John, Katie, this is Teddy Lupin. Teddy these are my friends, the Phoenix Flames.'

'Flames,' said Teddy and every laughed.

Katie walked over to him. 'Is he Professor Lupin's son Harry?' she smiled at the boy and tickled his nose. Teddy turned his hair short and spikey to match Katie's and her mouth fell open.

Harry laughed again. 'Yeah, he is, and his mother, Tonks was a Metamorphmagus and as you can see, so is Teddy. He likes you Katie, he only changes his hair to imitate people he likes. Do you want to hold him?' she nodded and put her arms out and Teddy went straight to her.

Katie walked over and sat at the piano with Teddy on her lap, and he banged the keys. 'I think you're going to have to teach him how to play.' Katie said laughing.

'Now, that is a beautiful sight,' Charlie's voice came from the doorway where he stood watching his wife with a little boy on her lap that looked like her. He walked over and knelt down next to Katie and teddy. Charlie could feel he's chest tighten as he remembered that he might never see this.

'Hi,' Katie said and Teddy looked at Charlie, and instantly turned his hair to a Weasley red. 'He must like you Charlie, but I can't blame him.' she leaned over and kissed her husband, and Teddy touched her face.

Harry watched the three of them hoping one day that this will happen for real. He walked over when he noticed Teddy getting restless.

'Come on Teddy, let's take you in to Ginny okay.'

'Ginny, Ginny, Ginny,' the little boy said bouncing up and down in Harry's arms.

'I'll be right back and we can get back into it,' he walked out of the shed with Teddy in his arms.

Charlie was holding Katie as he noticed tears had come into her eyes. He picked her up and took her over to the couch, sitting her on his lap.

'Shhh, Katie, it's alright, we'll have kids one day, one way or another. If we can't have our own then we can give a home to a child who needs one. Don't' cry baby.' he rubbed her back and noticed the three members of the band looking at them with puzzled expression. Harry had walked back in and noticed. He took them aside.

'After Katie's attack, the healers said she might never be able to have children, because there was so much damage.' Harry told them.

'Poor Katie, she's always wanted to have kids, she talked about it all the time.' Liam said as he watched Charlie holding Katie.

'Let's go and have some lunch, and leave them alone for a bit. We can start rehearsals again after.'

'I want to be able to have our own kids Charlie, I want to feel your baby growing inside me.' her tears came faster as Charlie held her.

'I know baby, I want that too, but remember, there is still a chance we can have our own. Please don't cry, everything will be okay.' he could feel his own tears falling and breathed deeply wanting to be strong to help Katie through this.

Harry had Teddy on his lap as they ate their lunch, and he was making a huge mess, but Harry couldn't help laughing.

'You sound happy Harry,' said Molly as she walked into the house, then saw Teddy sitting on Harry's lap. 'Oh, that's why you're laughing, he's a mess Harry.'

'I know mum, but he's having a good time, and I'll clean him up later.' Molly walked over and kissed and hugged her daughter then Harry and then joined the table.

'I think he likes Kreacher's cooking though,' Ginny couldn't help but laugh either.

Molly watched Harry and Ginny with Teddy and thought they were finally moving on after the loss of the baby. She smiled as she saw what her future grandchild might look like, as Teddy kept changing his hair from black to red.

'Harry, look,' Ginny said as she pointed to Teddy forehead. 'He looks exactly like a little you.

Harry looked down and saw Teddy had given himself a lightning scar and green eyes. 'Teddy, what are you doing little man. You should stay looking like your dad and mum.' but he couldn't help but smile.

After lunch Ginny took over with Teddy while Harry and the guys went back into the shed and saw that Katie was sitting at the piano singing to Charlie.

When she finished Harry went over to them. 'You feel up to rehearsing Katie, cause if you don't, we understand.'

'No, I'm fine Harry, let's get to work.' she looked up at Charlie and pulled his face down, kissing him fiercely. 'I love you Charlie, now go and help Ginny.'

'Yes ma'am.' Charlie saluted and walked out of the shed.

Harry and the band worked on a few song that Harry wanted to add to the album and Paul his manager had stopped by to ask Harry if he would be ready by next week.

'Not a problem Paul, I've got what songs I want to do, I wanted to ask, how many do you think we'll do?'

'I thought about 12, it'll take probably anywhere up to a few months to get them all done, and probably a month after that to be released. That's the first one anyway, the next probably more.'

'Next one, when did that happen,' Harry shook his head, 'But I've got an idea for the second one, I'll explain when we finish this one. We'll be ready and thanks Paul, well I think we've finished for the day, why don't we leave it now and meet back tomorrow.'

Everyone left and Harry went back into the house to spend time with Teddy. He noticed Andromeda was back and she looked pale and tired.

'Andromeda, everything okay?'

'Fine, Harry, I'm just tired that's all, I forget how much a young child will take out of you.'

Harry looked at Ginny and she must have known what he was about to say because she nodded. 'Andromeda, Ginny and I have finally got our lives settled. Why don't you let us take Teddy a couple of days a week, to give you a break. You know we love having him, and he loves being here.'

'Oh, Harry, that would be fabulous, but what about everything you're both doing now. Ginny was just telling me about you recording an album and you will probably be doing some concerts and Ginny with the orphanage. You have both got a lot going on.'

'We'll be fine Andromeda, really.' Ginny said then looked at her mother. 'And I've always got mum to help as well.'

'Of course I will, dear, I love little Teddy, I'll do anything to help. Don't you worry Andromeda, everything will be fine.

Andromeda saw the look on Harry's face and knew he felt guilty about not seeing teddy more. 'Harry, I know what you thinking, you have had enough going on in your life, you didn't need any more, you have no reason to feel guilty. But if you're sure now, I would love to take you up on your offer.'

'Thanks Andromeda, but I do feel guilty, I haven't been a great godfather, but I want to make up for that, I want to spend more time with him and I'm very sure, and so is Ginny.'

'That's great, and with what I wanted to talk to Ginny about is just perfect,' she turned to Ginny. 'Nymphadora and Remus never got around to deciding on a godmother and I was hoping you would.'

'I would love to Andromeda, I'm honoured.' she smiled hugely and picked up Teddy and his hair instantly turned Weasley red. 'What do you think teddy, do you want me as your godmother?'

'Ginny, Ginny, Ginny,' the boy said over and over, then touched Ginny's face.

'I'd say that's a yes, and I agree with you Teddy.' Harry smiled at the boy then his wife.

The next week, Harry had started his recording and he enjoyed the process very much with his little bit of help. Teddy had come to stay with them a few times, and between Ginny, Molly, Charlie, Katie and Harry, Teddy had been entertained a lot.

Harry woke that morning, stretching knowing he had a big day again today. Ginny had already got up and was probably in the kitchen. Charlie and Katie was due to arrive for breakfast so Charlie could help Ginny with the plans, and Harry and Katie we're going to head off to start another day of recording. He got out of bed and headed for the shower, letting the water relax his body. When he finished he made his way down to the kitchen. Molly, Ginny, Charlie and Katie were sitting there.

'Morning all,' Harry said as he went and kissed Ginny and sat down.

'Morning,' they all responded.

Harry noticed Katie didn't look well. 'Katie are you okay? If you're not up to today, you can skip it.'

'I just have a bit of an upset stomach this morning, I'll be fine.'

They all sat having breakfast, when Katie got up and bolted from the room. Charlie following her down the hall to the bathroom.

'Katie, are you alright,' he said through the door. He heard Katie being sick and waited.

She opened the door, looking pale. Charlie put his arms around her and picked her up and headed back to the kitchen and sat her down. 'Katie, you not well, you're as white a sheet.' Charlie said and put his lips to her head.

'Do you want me to check you over Katie, you really don't look well?' Molly asked.

Katie looked puzzled. 'Mum used to be a healer Katie, before all of us came along. She's also looked after all of us, we never had to go and see one when we had one at home.' he smiled at his wife. 'Why don't you let mum have a look?'

'Alright, if you don't mind mum?' Katie said.

'No, of course not,' she turned to Ginny. 'Can we use the spare room dear.'

'Not a problem, Katie go with mum, we'll keep Charlie here and keep him calm.' she looked at her brother sternly.

'Go on Katie, I'll be here waiting for you when you come back down.'

Katie nodded and she followed Molly up the stairs and into the spare room. 'Just lay down Katie, and relax.' Molly said as she pulled out her wand and started to perform a few spells over Katie, then her mouth fell open.

'What, is something wrong mum?' Katie said sitting up and going dizzy so she lay down again.

'Um, no, nothing's wrong, everything is right. Katie dear, you're pregnant.' Molly said smiling down at the girl. 'How long have you been feeling sick dear?'

'For the last two weeks, I just thought I had some sort of bug, but I couldn't shake it, are you sure mum, the healers said I probably wouldn't be able to get pregnant.'

'I'm sure, I'd say about three weeks Katie,' Molly saw tears flowing down Katie's face. 'You are happy aren't you?'

'Oh yes, I couldn't be happier. I feel a little dizzy at the moment but could you go get Charlie for me, I'd like to tell him.'

'Of course dear, well, another grandchild.' Molly stood up and tried to keep her face straight as she walked into the kitchen. 'Charlie, Katie's lying down and ask if you could go up.' Molly said and sat down.

'Is she alright mum?' Charlie said standing up, and looking at his mother.

'Yes, she's fine Charlie, go on, go to your wife.' she smiled at him, bursting with the news she couldn't say.

'Alright, we'll be down in a moment.' Charlie walked away and up the stairs. He opened the door and saw Katie laying there crying. 'Katie, mum said you were alright, but you're crying, so what's wrong baby.' he put his arms around her, holding her tight.

'Charlie, I'm alright, I'm so happy. I'm pregnant Charlie, we're going to have a baby.' she pulled slightly back to look at Charlie's face.

He wasn't sure he heard right. 'What, I'm sure I heard wrong, can you say that again.'

'You heard right, Charlie. We're going to have a baby, you're going to be a father.' she smiled at Charlie as his face went from shock to happiness within a few seconds.

'Oh Katie,' he wrapped his arms around her tight then pulled slightly back. 'Oh, I don't want to squash you,' then it really hit him. 'A baby,' he put his hand down on Katie's belly caressing it. 'We're going to have a baby.' then Charlie thought about something. 'Katie, do you think when Harry healed you, he healed all of you?'

'Yes, you said the healers told you about me not being able to get pregnant before Harry healed me, so I really think he did. Oh Charlie, I'm so happy,' she said as more tears came into her eyes. 'We need to go down and tell them Charlie, I'm just feeling slightly dizzy at the moment. But do you think they'll be fine hearing our news Charlie, after everything they've gone through.'

'I think they will, they saw Bill and Fleur's little Victoire yesterday and been spending a lot of time with Teddy, they'll be fine.' Charlie said and he scooped Katie up into his arms and kissed her passionately, before heading down stairs.

Harry and Ginny saw Charlie carrying Katie into the kitchen and saw the huge grins on their faces. Charlie sat Katie down then went over to Harry and pulled him into one of his mum's rib cracking hugs.

'What's going on Charlie, and I can't breathe mate,' Harry said, as Katie giggled.

Charlie put Harry down , then sat with Katie, she nodded. 'Well thanks to you Harry, we're having a baby.' Charlie said excitedly.

'Ahhhhh, Katie that's wonderful,' Ginny squealed and hugged her sister-in-law.

'Congratulations Charlie,' Harry said putting a hand to his shoulder, then went over and kissed Katie on the cheek. 'You will be a great mother Katie, congratulations.' Harry sat back down then looked back at Charlie. 'But why do you think it has got anything to do with me Charlie?'

'Well, when you healed Katie, the healer said you'd healed her completely, before that was when they said they didn't think Katie could have children. You made this happen, and I can't thank you enough.' Charlie beamed at him.

'Yes, Harry, thank you so much, first you save my life, now you've made it possible for me to get pregnant.' she looked over at him with tears in her eyes again.

'Katie, that's what Harry does for the people he cares about, he saves their lives.' Ginny said smiling as she sat on Harry's lap wrapping her arms around him. 'I know I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for Harry, neither would Ron, dad, Luna, Hermione, Neville, and a whole lot more.' she kissed Harry very passionately, not caring her mother was watching.

Harry threads his hands into Ginny's hair as he kissed his wife, realising that what she said was true, Ginny wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him, and he held her tighter.

'Alright you two, that's enough.' Molly said but with humour in her voice. 'Do you realise that I'm going to have another grandchild, oh I have to tell Arthur.' Molly said getting all excited.

Everyone beamed at Molly, knowing she will spoil all her grandchildren rotten.

'Charlie, we're really going to have to get the house in order, and set up a nursery. We have so much to buy.'

'Settle down Katie, we've got time, we'll get it done, but not until you start feeling better.' Charlie turned to his mother. 'Mum, how far along is Katie would you say and when will this dizziness and morning sickness ease up?'

'She's about three weeks along and the morning sickness could last up to three months, maybe longer. Every woman is different Charlie, there's no way to know for sure. When Katie sees a healer to get a proper check-up, they will be able to give her something for that.

Harry and Ginny watched and listened to them talking about the pregnancy and morning sickness, and they both knew what the other was feeling. Harry held Ginny tighter.

Charlie noticed Harry and Ginny holding each other tighter and knew that even though they were happy for them, it was still hard for them to hear. He jerked his head to his mother and picked up Katie and they went outside.

'I thought we'd give Harry and Ginny some space, did you see them in there. With everything Harry has done for us, I wish I could help them somehow.' Charlie said looking at his mother.

'I know Charlie, but there really is nothing we can do to help except be there for them. They will get through this, it just takes time.' Molly said watching Charlie's worried face.

'It'll be our turn one day Gin, don't worry.' Harry sent all his love to her and she hugged him tighter, as tears flowed down her face.

'I know it will Harry, and I'm happy for them, but I just can't help thinking that if I got pregnant now I wouldn't feel this way anymore.'

'That shouldn't be a reason to get pregnant Ginny, I would like to stop feeling this way myself, but we'll have a baby when we want to, not because it might ease our pain.' he kissed her lips very tenderly.

'I know, you're right, and I've thought about what you asked me and I'm not ready just yet. I want to be with you and enjoy your concerts and do the orphanage and a whole heap of other things, so I'm willing to wait until we are both ready.' she leaned back and looked into Harry's eyes. 'Are you okay with that?'

'Of course I am, and you are right, we have a lot of things going on right now, and we're enjoying ourselves with everything we're doing. So I think you've made the right decision, and did you notice that everyone has left and gone outside?'

'Yes, I noticed. They must have realised what we were thinking about, come on, let's go out and join them before you go the recording studio. Oh will that hurt now Katie's pregnant Harry?'

'We'll talk to her and Charlie, and when she sees a healer, she can find out, maybe she might want to stop right now, we'll just wait and see.' he stood up and took Ginny into his arms and kissed her very passionately again then they walked out and joined the others.

'You all disappeared,' Harry said walking towards them.

'We thought you might needed some space for a bit,' Charlie said looking at Harry then his sister. 'Are you alright Gin, I can see you've been crying again and I know this must bring back painful memories for you and Harry.'

'We're fine Charlie, really, we've decided not to have children for a while, we're enjoying what we're doing at the moment, but we will, when we're ready.' Ginny said looking at Harry and pulling him closer to her.

'I think you're doing the right thing, both of you and you are still young, so you have plenty of time for children, but I think we should head in and start working on those plans for the orphanage.' Molly said and everyone walked back inside.

Liam, Patrick and John walked in and saw that everyone seemed to be in a very good mood.

'Are we missing something?' John asked as he sat down at the table.

'You could say that,' Katie said smiling up at Charlie. 'Do you want to tell them or should I?'

'You should,' he leaned over and kissed her again, but this time very passionately.

'Well, if you're going to tell us something, you can't do it while you're snogging your husband Katie.' Liam said to laughter all around.

'Alright, but we've got some great news, and I'm just so happy.' they all watched and waited for Katie to say more. 'I'm pregnant.' she shouted.

'Congratulations,' they all said and walked over hugging Katie and then hugged Charlie.

Liam turned to Harry, 'But I thought you said they couldn't Harry,'

Charlie looked at them. 'It was when Harry healed Katie, he ended up healing all of her, so now we can.' he said beaming.

'We're going to have another Katie, sorry Charlie, another Katie and Charlie around, as long as they don't grow up to be like them, always heading to the bedroom.' John said then looked at Molly. 'Sorry Mrs. Weasley.' he's face went red when he realised Mrs. Weasley heard what he said.

'You don't need to worry John, Charlie is just like his father,' and with that she turned and walked into the library with everyone gaping at her. Then they all broke out into laughter.

'Katie, I wanted to talk to you about performing, I realised later on you can't, but if you're not feeling too good at the moment, I don't want you to overdoing anything.' Harry said looking at Katie then Charlie.

'I think I might have to skip performing Harry, I'm sorry, but I will still go to the recording studio, I don't do that much there and I can sit down.'

'Not to worry Katie, you just look after yourself but if you still want to do the recording studio, that's fine, but you will sit,' Harry looked at Charlie.

'Yes, she will, at least until the dizziness and morning sickness passes.' Charlie tried to look sternly at his wife.

'I'm fine, really, but I will until the dizziness eases up and the morning sickness.' she shook her head, 'Oh, dame,' she got up and bolted for the bathroom again with Charlie following her.

'We'll tell Katie not to come in until she can get a potion for her morning sickness, then she can come back to the studio.' Harry said.

As soon as Katie and Charlie came back they told her she shouldn't come in, at least for a few days. She didn't like it but she understood and was going to make an appointment to see a healer as soon as she could, then she could at least go to the recording seasons. Harry and the other three left and Katie decided to stay and help Charlie, Ginny and Molly with the plans for the orphanage.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Harry and the band had finished the album and Paul was getting it ready for release. He had booked them for promotional concerts for the next two months. Harry had been working out at the gym and felt he was getting stronger and noticed that he's body had bulked up some. He had to by a heap of new clothes that he would wear. He remembered some of the bands he used to see sometimes on tv at the Dursleys and decided to buy a heap of tight leather pants and tight shirts now his body was looking better. He also got himself some contact lenses, so he could get rid of his glass. The band had found another girl to play with them to fill in for Katie, her name was Nicky, and Harry thought she was good. She played bass guitar, rhythm guitar, piano and sang back up, so they rehearsed with her with the recordings so she could work through the tracks.

Harry put his contact lenses on and walked out of the bathroom and got his new clothes on. He had to admit that he thought he looked completely different. He had left his hair down this time and decided to leave it like that. He didn't look like that boy from Hogwarts that everyone always stared at and talked about. He grabbed his coat and walked down stairs and into the sitting room, laying his coat over the couch.

He turned around and saw Ginny staring at him with her mouth open, in complete shock. Harry went over to her and pulled her into his arms.

'Ginny, what's wrong sweetheart?' he felt her feelings and first they were confused then amazed. He pulled her slightly away and looked into her eyes. 'Gin?'

'Wow, if I didn't know it was you Harry, I would have thought who is this strange man in my house, Harry you look completely different, but where are your glasses?' she looked up into his eyes and saw he could see perfectly.

'Contact lenses Gin,' he saw her puzzled look. 'In the muggle world, people who didn't like to where glasses used to get contact lenses, here I'll show you.' he let go of Gin, and put his finger into his eye and pulled out a lens and showed her. 'See, it works like my glasses, but you put them right on your eye and you don't need to worry about having things on your face anymore. I just wanted to change from the Harry Potter that everyone has always known, now they will see Harry Potter performer.' he watched Ginny's face to see if she would like the way he looked.

'I can understand that Harry, it's just...' she had a kinda sad look on her face.

'It's what Gin?' he waited. 'Tell me, please.' he pulled her back into his arms.

'I like the old you, the one I fell in love with, the one I married. It just feels like I've got a completely different husband than the one I married.'

'I'm still me. I have changed a bit, but I'm still me, and I think with everything that I've been through, I just felt like a change, and it's makes me happy to look different. Can't you be happy for me Gin, if you wanted to change any part of you I'd be happy for you, even if I didn't like it, but you would so I would support you.' he felt she was still confused and upset. 'Merlin, I don't believe it Gin. Understand, I'm still me just a bit different and I like it and I'm not changing, I'm sorry if you don't like it but I'm staying the way I am.' Harry turned and walked out the door, not noticing the worried look on Ginny's face. Harry put his head back in the door, 'I'm going, I'll see you tonight,' and he walked away.

Ginny sat down on the couch deep in thought when she heard Charlie's voice.

'Gin, Gin, can you hear me,' Charlie said bending down in front of her. 'Are you alright Gin, where's Harry?'

'He left to go perform,' and the burst into tears.

'What happened,' Charlie got up and sat on the couch with Ginny and pulled her into his arms. Katie sat on the other side.

Ginny took a deep breath, then looked up at Charlie. 'He came downstairs, all ready to go and Charlie, he looked completely different.'

'How do you mean different Gin?' he had a puzzled look on his face.

'Well, he's not wearing glasses anymore, he got these things called contact lenses and he left his hair down as well, and the clothes, there so tight Charlie. I told him it was like I had a different husband than the one I married, and that I liked the way he used to look. He didn't like that and said he wasn't changing, that he liked the way he looked and stormed out.'

'It's alright Gin, it's still Harry, he loves you and you love him, it doesn't matter what he looks like, does it?'

'No, I suppose, it's just that I've been noticing that Harry's been acting differently lately, I can't put a finger on it, you know he goes to a gym now and he's body has bulked up, I don't know Charlie, it could be just me. I understand that he wants people to see a different side to Harry Potter than the one everyone knows, it's just so different.'

'Don't worry Gin, you'll get used to his new look. Now are we going to go so we get to the concert on time, or do you want to stay home?'

'No, I'll come, I want to see how the new girl fits in.' Ginny looked over at Katie. 'It'll be strange not seeing you up there Katie.'

'It's going to feel strange for me as well, but I'm glad I'm not doing it, it's just too much for me right now.' she put her hand over her stomach and you could just see a slight bump there.

'Alright let's go, and remember we've got a private space right in front, instead of at the side of the stage. It's blocked off from the rest of the crowd, so we don't have to worry if they surge towards the stage, and Paul's hired guards to stop anyone getting up on stage, so you don't need to worry Gin, okay.'

'Alright Charlie, let's go then.' they all got up and left.

Harry arrived at the stadium and went through the back into the dressing rooms. He found Liam, John, Patrick and Nicky there all waiting for him.

'Sorry I'm late,' he walked over and hugged them all. 'I know we've only got a few minutes, I just need to calm down a bit,' he started pacing back and forth.

Liam got up and walked over and stood in front of him. 'What's up Harry, you look really angry about something.'

'Nothing, Liam, just had a bit of a fight with Gin, it'll be fine.' he took a couple of deep breathes.

'We need to get up there Harry, or do you need a few minutes.'

'Yeah, I'll be right behind you, just give me a sec will you.' they all nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door.

Harry put a hand in his pocket and swallowed something. He stood taking a couple of deep breathes and walked out of the room and up the stairs. He met up with the band and they stood at the side of the stage.

A voice overhead could be heard throughout the stadium. 'Please welcome to the stage, Harry Potter and the Phoenix Flames.' the crowd roared and the band ran out on the stage then Harry walked out waving to everyone.

Harry stood with his back to the crowd. He's guitar sounded and he pointed at Patrick, then the drums started. He spun around and started singing, the crowd went absolutely crazy. Chanting Harry's name, cheering, no one could really hear anything with the noise.

Charlie, Katie and Ginny were just off to the left in a small private section watching the show. They were enjoying themselves, Harry was really putting on a show for the audience. When Harry started to sing his next song, and Ginny caught some of the words and saw what Harry and Nicky were doing up on stage, she started breathing heavily. Harry was on his knees and Nicky was standing right in front of him, thrusting while she played her guitar. The crowd went crazy, as no one had ever seen Harry Potter like this. He's next track he played, had Nicky walking around him and then there back were touching as they both played. Ginny could feel her temper rising.

Ginny turned to Charlie, and saw he had a shocked look on his face as well. 'I want to leave Charlie and go to the dressing room, I don't want to watch anymore.' he nodded and they walked off to the side and were escorted straight to the dressing room.

Charlie kept a hand on Ginny's shoulder until they got to the room then stood in front of her knowing she was angry. 'Ginny, it's just for show, remember what Harry said. He was doing some new tracks and they were going to involve Nicky, he said it was all just show, that's all.'

'Oh come off it Charlie, you saw what he was doing, that's more than just for show.' Ginny started pacing around the room.

'Ginny, you know Harry loves you, you can feel it right, you know the truth. It doesn't matter what you see him do on stage, that's not how Harry feels.'

Ginny didn't answer, she sat down and waited. She couldn't get the look of Harry's face out of her mind when he was kneeling in front of Nicky.

Katie and Charlie stood over the other side of the room. 'She's really upset Charlie, do you think we should take her home?'

'No, I want to see this, Harry shouldn't have done that, knowing Ginny was going to be there.'

Katie could see Charlie was just as upset as Ginny was and knew it was not going to be pretty when Harry got back. She sat down away from both of them as Charlie went over and sat next to Ginny.

Charlie was fuming but he tried to act like he wasn't and trying to get Ginny to calm down, he knew that if she didn't that her and Harry were in for one hell of a fight. He kept speaking to her for a long time until they heard the music stop and the crowd cheering.

Ginny stood up with her arms folded and waited until Harry came in. He could hear all their voices. They were talking loudly and laughing. Liam, John and Patrick walked in first then Harry and Nicky.

Harry spotted Ginny, Charlie and Katie there. 'Hey beautiful, I'm glad you decided to come,' he walked over and put his arms around Ginny and instantly felt how angry she was and how stiffly she was standing.

'I want to talk to you Harry, in private if you don't mind,' she said, not taking her eyes off Harry's face.

Harry turned to everyone, 'Could you give us a minute, I'll meet up with you in a sec.' they all nodded and walked out, except Charlie and Katie.

Ginny's breathing was heavy as she stood there in front of Harry. It looked like she couldn't say anything and Charlie was worried she was going to hit Harry again and decided to step in.

'Harry, I don't get it, you knew Ginny was going to be in the audience tonight, why did you have to do that as you sang, and those words.'

'Oh come on, it's just a song, and we all thought it would look good.'

'Look good,' Ginny yelled. 'You kidding right, that was so…' her breathing was getting heavier and she couldn't continue.

'You going to give me a hard time on that as well, Gin, I can't seem to do anything to please you lately. You don't like the way I look, you don't like the songs I sing. What else don't you like?' he looked at Ginny and turned to leave, Charlie grabbed his arm. 'Don't Charlie, alright, she doesn't like the way I look anymore because I'm not the Harry Potter she has always known, I admit I've change, how could I not with everything that's happened. I still love her Charlie, but she has got to accept me for the way I am, not the way she wants me to be. Just let me go, I'm not in the mood to fight.' Charlie let go of his arm and Harry walked out of the room.

Ginny sat down stunned, she couldn't believe that was Harry. Charlie sat next to her putting his arms around her shoulders.

'Let's get home sis, he'll come home when he calms down.' she nodded and stood up, the three of them walked out the door and headed outside to apparate home.

Harry met up with the band and decided to go back to their place for a while. He swallowed a pill and walked along with the others.

'Everything alright Harry?' Liam asked.

'Yeah, nothing to worry about, she'll calm down, but right now I'm just too hyped up to fight. Come on let's get going.'

They all nodded and left the stadium, heading for their flat. When they arrived, Liam passed everyone a beer, then turned to Harry.

'Harry, I know you can't have one of these but is there something else you want?'

'I'm fine Liam,' he patted his pocket and Liam nodded.

Liam, Patrick and John had invited some girls back with them and they were all sitting together having small private parties.

'Why didn't you invite someone Nicky?' Harry asked.

'I didn't want to,' she looked Harry up and down, 'Besides, I thought we could talk for a bit, I've been "playing",' she emphasised the word, 'with you for a while now, but I don't really know you Harry.'

Harry took a step back. 'Listen, I'm married, I might be mad at my wife at the moment, but I'm not interested, Nicky. I love my wife and I'm sorry if that's not what you want to hear, but I do, and I will never do anything to hurt my marriage.

'You're so young Harry, you should be out there playing the field, I could show you a good time and your wife will never know Harry. I saw the way you looked at me tonight Harry, when you were on your knees. I would love to have you do that for real.'

'Sorry Nicky, not interested,' he decided to leave. 'Hey, I'm off, I'll see you later.' Harry walked past Nicky and out the door, apparating back home.

Harry stood just outside his house and watched Ginny through the window. He knew she was mad but she needed to accept that he wasn't going to change the way he looked. He also knew that they were going to have a bad fight. He took a deep breath and walked inside and went straight over to the kitchen past Ginny, Charlie and Katie and got himself a drink. He turned around and saw them all watching him. He walked calmly back into the sitting room and sat down and put he's legs up on the coffee table, waiting.

'I don't get you Harry, I really don't, it's like you've changed your personality with your clothes.'

'I don't think so Gin, I'm still me, but I need to know if you're going to accept me for the way I am, if not then I don't know what we're going to do because I'm not going back to the way I was. I'm happy with the way I look and the new songs I sing, you're were the one that wanted me to do this and now you don't like it.' Harry said all this calmly as he looked up at Ginny standing in front of him.

Harry saw that she couldn't say anything and he felt that she was confused and hurt. He made a decision.

'Do you know that tonight I turned down a woman who wanted me, but I told her straight that I was married and I loved my wife, but you need to accept me for the way I am, I'm leaving that to you, you're decision, I just don't want to fight anymore.' he sat there looking at Ginny and waited. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry.

'Don't,' Harry yelled standing up and waving his hand, and a shield charm came up between them. 'I would never use magic on you, so don't you use it on me,' everyone could see the fierce look on Harry's face, 'You know I would never hurt you Ginny, I could stop you doing anything like that. So if you mad, fine, yell, hit, I don't care, but don't ever try to use magic on me again.' he was standing right in front of Ginny then waved his hand walked past her and up the stairs to his bedroom.

Ginny stood there in shock, realising that she had made a big mistake and if she didn't fix it she could lose him over her pride. She turned to Charlie and Katie.

'You go home, everything's going to be fine, I'll explain tomorrow, but I need to fix this and I know exactly how to,' she saw the worried look on Charlie's face. 'It's fine Charlie, really, go home, come back tomorrow and you'll see.' she walked over and kissed Charlie, giving him a hug, then Katie and walked up the stairs.

'Do you think we should, I mean Ginny didn't look angry, she looked fine.' Katie said looking at Charlie.

'Yeah, I think we should, but we will come back tomorrow just to make sure.' they put their arms around each other and left.

Ginny stood just outside her bedroom door watching Harry lying on the bed and playing his guitar singing a beautiful love song. She walked in and sat on the bed, Harry watched her the whole time but didn't stop singing. When he finished he put his guitar down and waited.

'I'm sorry Harry, you were right.' tears had started to fall down her face. 'I was jealous and I'm sorry. You look so good and I didn't want any other woman trying to tempt you, but they did and you still came home to me. I love you so much.'

Harry moved down the bed and pulled Ginny into his arms. 'I will always come home to you Gin, I love you and it doesn't matter how many woman try something, you're the only woman I want.' he nuzzled her neck then kissed up her cheek then kissed her lips fiercely, lying down and pulling Ginny on top of him. He looked up at his wife. 'So, are you going to accept my new look and the way I perform Gin, it doesn't mean anything, it's just for show.'

'I know Harry, even though you proved that tonight and you didn't have to, you did put on a great show, what I saw of it anyway, it was just a shock to see you like that and I got jealous.' she kissed him tenderly, 'I love you Harry, with all my heart, and yes, I do accept it all, and I do like the way you look, you're so hot looking. It's just that you look so different.'

'Is that a bad thing Gin, I'm still me, I just need a change Ginny. Everything you and I have gone through together and what I went through before, I just want something different, but only with the way I look not with you…never with you, I love you and I always will, I know you can feel it.' he looked into her eyes sending all his love to her.

'I can,' she sniffed as tears started again.

Harry pulled her face back to his and kissed her gently, and then he couldn't control himself any longer and kissed her fiercely and passionately, letting Ginny know exactly what he wanted. She responded with fierce passion. They started to take their clothes off and Harry picked Ginny up and took her into the shower. They enjoyed their love making in the shower, then making love again back in the bedroom and falling asleep in each other's arms.

Ginny woke the next morning cuddled up to Harry, she smiled, then got out of bed and walked into the shower. When she walked out, Harry was lying in bed watching her.

'You look so good,' Harry looked at Ginny's naked body as she walked back over to him. He felt himself getting aroused again and pulled her towards him. 'I want you Ginny…now.' he said and kissed her fiercely.

'I would Harry, but mum will be here in a few minutes, to work on the orphanage.' her breathing was heavy as Harry's hand moved over her body. 'You know I can't resist when you do that Harry.' he nuzzled her neck as one of his hands moved down. 'Oh, I give up,' Ginny said and lay down on top of Harry.

They both got dressed and made their way down the stairs and Molly was already sitting at the kitchen table. Harry and Ginny looked at each other both knowing that Molly probably heard them. Harry shrugged and they walked into the kitchen.

'Hi mum,' Ginny said giving her mother a hug and sitting down.

'Morning mum,' Harry gave her a hug and sat down next to Ginny.

'Harry, you look different, oh where are your glasses?'

'I don't need to wear them anymore,' he put his finger to his eye and showed his mother-in-law the lens then put it back on his eye. 'Contact lenses, I just wanted a change.' Harry smiled at her.

'I've got to say, it's a change, anyway, how was the concert last night?' Molly said looking at them.

'It was good, really good. I have the next two days off before the next one, and I didn't realised how much I'm going to need that.' Harry said smiling at his mother-in-law.

'Morning everyone,' Charlie and Katie said as they walked in and sat down. Charlie gave Ginny a looked with raised eyebrows, she smiled at him and nodded.

'We've got to get the last of the plans finished so the builders can start work,' Molly said.

'I know, mum.' Ginny smiling at Harry, 'I'll just eat breakfast, why don't you go into the library and start and I'll be there in a moment?'

'Alright, don't be too long,' Molly said getting up and walking down the hall.

'Before you ask Charlie, everything's fine,' she smiled at her brother and sister-in-law.

'Well, you both look fine and Harry's hands aren't broken, so that's a good sign.' Harry laughed, 'Are you going to explain what happened then?'

'I was jealous, that's all Charlie. Harry's new look is,' she looked over at him then looked him up and down, and Harry was feeling here emotions, and sent his back. 'Sexy as hell, and I was just worried that's all. It was my pride and Harry loves me and that's all that matters.'

'You got that right,' he grabbed Ginny standing her up and kissed her passionately.

Charlie and Katie watched them knowing they weren't going to stop any time soon and walked into the library to join Molly.

'Is Ginny nearly finished Charlie,' his mother looked up at him.

'Nearly mum,' he gave her a look.

'Again, those two, I don't know how they get anything done, well come on, we might as well start and just have to wait until Ginny decides to come in.' Molly shook her head and looked back over the plans.

'I'm here,' Ginny said smiling as she walked in to join her mother.

'Wasn't expecting you make it for a while Gin, the way you and Harry were acting.' Charlie said smiling at his sister.

'Well, it looks like you don't know everything Charlie, now let's get back to work.'

'Where's Harry, Ginny?' Katie said looking around.

'In the shed, he wanted to go over a few new songs for a while.'

'I might go and see him for a moment,' she kissed Charlie and then left the room, walking towards the shed. He got to the open door and saw Harry put something in his mouth, then sit down on the couch with his guitar. 'Harry,' Katie said wondering what Harry had swallowed. She knew some of the blokes used pills to get them loose when they performed.

'Hey Katie, what's up?' Harry said as he quietly played.

'What did you just put in your mouth?' she went over and sat next to him looking worried.

'It's nothing Katie, just a little upper. It's been a bit hectic lately and they help keep me going.' he could see the look on her face. 'It's fine Katie, don't worry about it.' he looked back down at his guitar playing louder hoping she would drop it.

'You shouldn't get into that Harry, really. I've seen the blokes taking them and know they can't seem to get through a day without them anymore. They are very addictive Harry, and after your drinking I'd thought you wouldn't want to do anything like that anymore.'

'Katie, just drop it okay, you of all people know what sort of pressure there is in this business and I figured if I didn't have something then I would be drinking and I won't do that anymore. I needed something to take the edge off, so just leave it alone, alright.' Harry got up and walked over to his piano, sitting down with some new music sheets.

Katie looked at Harry then left him alone, she was going to speak to Liam about this. He knew about Harry's drinking problem and he was probably the one who had given Harry the uppers, but first she needed to speak with Charlie and let him know what's going on.

Katie walked into the library and went over to Charlie, he looked down at her and saw instantly something was wrong. She jerked her head and he nodded.

'I'll be back in a moment,' Charlie said to his mother and sister. They walked out into the yard away from the house. 'What's wrong Katie?'

'I'm worried about Harry Charlie, it's, well, he's doing drugs Charlie.' she saw the puzzled look on Charlie's face. 'He's using uppers, there pills that give you a high. He said with the pressure of the business that he just needed something to take the edge off, but I'm worried Charlie, they can be very addictive.'

'How addictive Katie?' he asked now knowing why she looked worried.

'Worse than being an alcoholic, they don't realise how they will crave for it. Like Harry, they might like the feel of them, but after a while he won't be able to go without them and when someone tries to kick the habit, its rough and takes a long time. I just don't know if we should let Ginny.'

'I don't think that's any of your business Katie,' Harry said standing there staring at the pair of them. 'It's not hurting anyone, it's not hurting Ginny, so just leave it alone.' Harry shook his head and placed another pill in his mouth. He watched as Charlie walked over to him.

'Harry you really shouldn't do this, you know how hard it was to stop drinking, and from what Katie said this is worse.'

'Well there's the difference Charlie, these don't hurt anyone, and I don't want to give them up.' Harry turned and walked away.

Charlie and Katie look at each other. 'Let's just see what happens for the moment Katie, he seems fine. We won't say anything to Ginny just yet. There's not yelling or going off with woman, he's calm, so he might be alright, we just have to wait and see.' they both stood there knowing that they probably will have to tell Ginny sooner or later and just hoped Harry doesn't lose his temper, they all knew they couldn't do anything to Harry, he was just too powerful and right now he seemed happy and so did Ginny, and if their both happy, everyone knew they deserved it, but they both knew they will just have to wait and see.

After Harry had finished all the concerts, he's shed had been turned into a full recording studio but Harry had added some extra things to it. He'd been working on an idea and had finally worked out the spells to make it work. Now he just had to convince everyone that it was a good idea and hope they went for it.

Harry set all his equipment up to record him while he played to show Paul and the band later that day and he decided to show Ginny as well. He thought she would need to understand it all in case they all decided to go with Harry's idea. When he finished, he left the studio and walked into the kitchen to grab a snack while he waited.

'Hi sweetheart,' Ginny said walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around him and kissing his neck.

'Hmmm, that's nice Gin,' he turned around and pulled Ginny on to his lap straddling him and kissed her passionately, until they were interrupted.

'Um, are you going to come up for air anytime?' Patrick asked as he sat down at the table with the other members of the band as well as Paul.

'Alright, we're up,' Harry said smiling at everyone and helped Ginny up so she could sit on his lap properly.

'So we can see,' Liam laughed as he smirked at Harry and everyone broke up. 'I'm looking forward to this idea you've got Harry, I'm intrigued.'

'Yeah Harry, what is this anyway, you've been very mysterious and secretive since the last concert and we've hardly seen you.' John said watching Harry.

'I don't even know, John. Harry's kept the shed sealed so no one can get in,' Ginny said smiling at Harry.

'Well I wanted to get everything finished first before I explained it all to everyone, so let's go into the studio and I'll show you what I've been up too,' Ginny stood up and Harry pulled her into his arms again kissing her very passionately again.

'They never stop, I thought it would have eased off by now, but it's just getting worse.' Patrick said as everyone moved out towards the shed.

'Come on Gin, I hope you like this, but I've got to tell you, I'm a bit nervous.'

'I know you are, I can feel it remember. It'll be fine,' she kissed Harry again and they walked out into the shed.

Harry and Ginny walked in and saw everyone standing around looking at everything that Harry had added to the shed. Harry went over to some of his equipment and faced them all.

'I'll let you see first, then I'll explain.' everyone nodded and Harry waved his hand and everyone stood there amazed at what they were seeing. When it finished, they all gaped at Harry.

'What was that Harry?' Liam said walking over to him.

'Okay, this is going to take a bit to explain, so let's all sit and I'll start.' everyone made their way to arm chairs and couches and Harry sat in a chair facing everyone. 'As most of you know, I grew up in a muggle home, now I didn't get to watch a lot of tv,' he saw some of them had puzzled looks and thought this was going to be a long day. 'Ok a tv is an electrical box thing that you can watch shows, music and lots of things, sort of like what you just saw, it's a bit complicated. Anyway, some of the time I did watch, my cousin used to watch this music show and the stars used to make these music videos to go with their songs. The music videos told the story of the song that was being sang. People could buy them and watch their favourite stars at home whenever they wanted. It used to make their album sales soar because they were not only selling albums but also the video's as well and it used to make them want to go to concerts more. Now in the wizarding world we don't have things like dvd players and tv's to watch them so I designed a spell and attached it to the album. And as you saw, you could see what I recorded.' he sat back and waited to see if anyone needed anything else explained.

Ginny got up and walked over and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around him. 'You are brilliant Mr. Potter.' she kissed him passionately and wasn't going to stop any time soon.

'I see what you mean Patrick, they never stop do they.' Nicky said laughing.

'Come on you two, we need to discuss this.' John said as everyone laughed while they waited.

Harry and Ginny pulled apart, looking into each other's eyes for the longest time.

'Not now Harry, we need to talk about this.' Liam said seeing the look Harry and Ginny were giving each other and knew it usually means they were going to disappear for a while.

Harry sent his feelings of wanting and frustrations but turned to the others. 'Alright, I'm here. So what do you think?'

'I think it's great Harry, you came up with that spell? It's absolutely fantastic. Now you just have to tell us how it all works.' Paul sat amazed at the idea Harry had come up with and knew it was going to sell more albums than any other in history.

'Well apart from what you saw, it is a longer process than just recording songs. You have to film whatever you come up with to go with each song, now it could be just us singing and playing or we could go with something like this. I've rigged up an old muggle tv and dvd to show you what some of the music video's look like and how they relate to the songs. Now to get these to work I've had to put some charms around this room to stop any magic while they play. You ready?' everyone nodded and he walked over to the old tv and dvd and pressed play.

Harry watched everyone as they watched the video that he had selected. He saw the smiles come to everyone's faces as it came to an end. He turned off the tv then waved his hand and took the charms off the shed.

'We have to do this, but how do we go about working out how to do it?' Liam asked looking around at everyone.

'That's still what I have to work out, in the muggle world they use what's called a director, and writers. The writers come up with the idea after listening to the song then the director will tell everyone where they stand and what they do, so we're going to need to find some people who can do that and write how it will play out.'

Everyone sat discussing for the rest of the day, coming up with different ideas, some good, some bad. They decided to get back into the next day as it was dinner time. Everyone left one by one until it was just Harry and Ginny.

'I'm exhausted, why don't we eat then head up for a bath.'

'That's sounds wonderful Harry, but that was brilliant, it really was. When I saw the video, is that what it was called?' Harry nodded. 'I could see how it made the song more real, it brought it to life.' Ginny cuddled up to Harry on the couch, 'That was the song you did at the benefit, wasn't it Harry?'

'Yeah, it was. Do you really think it good Ginny, I know it will mean a lot more work but I really want to get this going, there's just one thing Gin, I wanted to explain to you.'

'What's that sweetheart?' Ginny could feel that Harry was worried about something.

'What you saw, that was the man who sang the song, but the woman in bed wasn't his wife, she was an actress hired to play the part, that's how they work. Usually it's the singer, singing his song and playing out the song with other actors or actresses playing their part. If we do this Gin, some of the songs I do are love songs Gin, and I will have to…how do I say this, play the part with other woman, but you know it's just pretend, there not real…I love you, not them.'

'I understand, I probably won't like seeing it but I know you love me.'

'Why don't you watch some, whenever we work out all the details and you'll see that it's not real and it might make you feel better?'

'I'd like that and it would make me feel better. With the orphanage under way, I don't have much to do at the moment, so maybe I could help with some idea, until I have to get back to it.' Harry leaned down and kissed her very tenderly.

'Dinner is ready Master Harry, Mistress Ginny.' Kreacher said bowing.

'Thanks Kreacher,' Harry stood up, putting his hand out to Ginny. She took it and they made their way to the table to have dinner.

The next morning Harry was up before Ginny again, he walked into the bathroom to have a shower. He was standing under the water allowing it to soothe his muscles. He felt Ginny before she stepped in and put her arms around his waist. He opened his eyes, looking down into her eyes and saw she was turned on. He lowered his head and put his mouth over her breast, sucking and licking and enjoying the sound of her moans. They both loved making love with the water running down over them, so Harry had extended the shower and put in a seat at the perfect height.

They got dressed and made their way down stairs and saw everyone sitting at the kitchen table.

'At least they came down, by the sound of it I didn't think we'd see them at all today.' Liam said smirking at Harry and Ginny.

Harry looked at Liam, 'Well if that's what you think,' he turned back to Ginny, and kissed her passionately, slowly moving back towards the stairs.

'Come on, we've got things to do, keep it away till later, Harry.' everyone looked around hoping they weren't going to disappear again.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other than shook their heads. 'Sorry, see you soon.' and they both ran back up the stairs.

'Harry,' most of the said and sat there knowing they weren't going to be back for a while. 'Let's head into the studio and work on some more ideas, hopefully they won't be too long before they came back down.' John said standing up.

'Hey everyone,' Charlie said as Katie and him walked in seeing the looks on their faces. 'What's going on?'

'We were going to get back to work when Harry and Ginny took off again,' they all heard the sounds coming from upstairs and Charlie knew what Patrick meant.

'Well, you know as well as I do, nothing will stop them until their ready.' Charlie smiled at them all.

'I've never seen anything like those two, how long have they been together anyway?' Nicky asked them.

'Their coming up to their first anniversary in two weeks, but they were off and on for a while before that and got back together after the battle, but since they got married they just don't stop, especially with their bond.' Charlie said smiling at Katie.

'What bond?' John asked.

'Harry and Ginny have a very special and rare bond where they can feel each other's feelings, so as soon as one of them is turned on the other can feel it without either of them saying anything.' he looked and saw dawning on everyone's faces. 'Also once they got married, their bond had a, how do I say this, it had a very unusual side-affect.' Charlie smiled remembering when his mother had explained their situation.

'What side-affect Charlie?' Liam said looking confused.

'Well, none of us knew anything for a while, until my mother explained because Ginny and Harry almost ended up in St Mungo's from exhaustion and starvation,' he noticed none of them had caught on. 'They literally couldn't stop having sex. It went on right through their honeymoon and when they arrived home they couldn't stay in the same room with each other because it just came over them. My mother told us they were very drawn, tired and hardly eaten the whole month they were away. Sometimes twenty or more times a day, whenever it came over them. So now they have a potion that controls it, it doesn't stop it as you can all hear,' he looked up towards the ceiling, 'But it lets them be around people and go out doing normal things. But as you also can see, they still can't stop.' Charlie laughed as everyone stood there looking shocked. 'Come on, let's head into the shed and you can tell me what you're all working on.

Everyone walked into the shed still thinking about what Charlie had told them. Finally they told Charlie and Katie what Harry's idea was and Katie looked excited.

'That's great, I wish I was going to be doing it,' she put her hand on her stomach. 'But I wouldn't change this little one for anything.' she looked at Charlie and he picked Katie, she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him fiercely.

'Oh no, don't you two start again,' John said smiling.

'Start what,' Harry said as he and Ginny walked into the studio. Everyone stared at the couple. 'What, why are you all looking at us like that?'

'I explained about your little problem,' Harry looked puzzled. 'About what happened with your bonding once you got married.' Charlie said.

'Oh, I see,' he smiled at everyone then Ginny. 'Well, I can't say that it's not fun, but it can be a problem sometimes when we're trying to do things.' he felt Ginny and knew she was still turned on a realised they hadn't taken their potions. 'Gin, we forgot again.'

'I know Harry, let's go take it now,' she was panting heavily.

'You forgot your potion, didn't you?' Charlie said smirking at them.

'Yeah, we'll be right back,' Harry said and he grabbed Ginny's hand walking very fast from the shed.

'Do you think…?' Liam said.

'Yep, when they forget, they usually don't get to the potion until after, so we just have to wait again.'

They all heard the noises coming from upstairs and tried to ignore it but it was very loud. Katie sat down at Harry's piano and started playing to try and tone the noise down. Liam, John, Patrick and Nicky picked up their instruments and joined her until Harry and Ginny came back.

Harry and Ginny walked back into the studio. 'Sorry about that, I'm ready to work now.' Harry walked over and stood near the piano as Ginny sat on the couch with Charlie. Everyone looked from Harry to Ginny. 'Really, now come on, we need to work out who can do direct this and we also need someone who can write how the film will play out.'

'We're the ones who have been waiting for you Harry, remember.' Patrick said.

'I know, I'm sorry, but now can we get back to it.' Harry said.

They sat talking and came up with a few ideas, finally they had someone they thought they could ask to be the director even though he had never done anything like this, but neither had anyone else. The writer was a bit easier than anyone thought. Harry showed Katie the video again and she started suggesting things. Everyone realised that she would be perfect.

'Katie, you have to write these for us, you've worked with all of us for ages now. You know how we work together and what songs I like, how about it. You don't have to do anything but come up with ideas and write.' Harry said pleading with her.

Katie looked at Charlie, 'I don't know Harry, I'm not sure I can.' Harry got down on his knees and looked up at her.

'Please Katie, for your brother-in-law.' everyone broke up in hysterics.

'You don't play fair, Harry. Alright…I'll do it.' Harry jumped up giving her a gentle hug.

'Thank you Mrs. Weasley, if you want anything, I'll do it, just name it.'

'Now that can give me ideas,' she looked at Harry evilly.

'Alright, don't torture him too much Katie, he did save your life and made it possible to have this little one.' Charlie laughed.

'Now, I better go floo him, see if we can arrange a meeting.' Harry kissed Katie, 'You're the best,' then Ginny and ran out of the room with everyone laughing at his enthusiasm.

'What do you mean Harry made it possible for you to have a baby?' Nicky looked at Charlie and Katie very confused.

Charlie felt Katie hold him tighter. 'Katie was told she might have been able to have any kids after she got um, injured. Harry healed her but instead of just saving Katie's life, he healed all of her and she fell pregnant not long after.' he leaned down and kissed her tenderly and whispered to her. 'You okay baby?' she nodded and smiled up at him.

'I'm fine Charlie,' she turned to everyone, 'Do you think I can really write these…what did Harry call them?' Katie asked.

'Scripts, you've got a good imagination Katie, once you hear the song and you sit down and break the lyrics down, I don't see a problem.' Paul said sitting down, scribbling on some parchment.

'Yeah, I sounds easy enough, let's hope you're right.' she cuddled into Charlie when Harry bounded back into the room.

'He's going to meet us here tomorrow, we'll show him what I've done and see what he says.' Harry said and walked over to Ginny wrapping his arms around her, kissing her passionately.

'Harry, Ginny, what are you going to do first your anniversary anyway?' Katie asked.

'Well, we thought of just having a small gathering with the family and maybe some close friends over, but when you work out how many close friends and how big the family, it's turns into a large gathering.' Ginny said smiling.

'So it looks like a party then,' Harry said looking down at his wife.

'Looks like, I should start organising and letting everyone know,' Ginny turned to Katie. 'You want to give me a hand Katie?'

'Sure, let's head in and start working on who has to be told then we can send owls to everyone.' Katie turned to Charlie, 'Want to come help?' she looked up at him as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him.

'Why not,' he kissed her fiercely and they left with Ginny.

'Well we can't do much more until tomorrow, why don't we head inside, unless you need to go, you could stay for lunch.' Harry said looking around at everyone.

'I'd love to Harry, but I really need to go and start working on a place where we can set up for this.' Paul said shaking Harry's hand, saying goodbye to everyone and left.

'We'll stay Harry, come on,' they started walking into the house when John put a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'Do you want us to play at your party Harry?'

'No, you are going to be guest, I've been thinking of just hiring another band, I can't get the Weird Sister as their recording at the moment, any suggestions?' he asked looking around.

'Well we do know a few bands, let's sit down and we can work it out.' Liam said as they walked into the house.

The next day Harry and the band got together with Lee Jordan, they showed him Harry's video then the one on the muggle tv.

'That is amazing Harry, but I still don't know what you want me to do?' asked Lee.

'Well, we thought you might to direct it.' Harry said and saw the puzzled expression on lee face. 'Let me explain, when the director get the scrip, that's the thing how it will work what we have to do, where we stand, that sort of thing, well the director actually does it. He directs us to what we have to do, it's a long process but we only do so much a day, and the song is already recorded we just pretend to sing and play while we go about doing what you tell us to do.' Harry hoped he explained it right.

'I get what you mean Harry, but I've never done anything like that before.' Lee said.

'No one has Lee, that's our problem, but I thought you'd be perfect for the job and it pays well if you want to try, that's all I'm asking Lee. Just give it a try and we'll see how things turn out.'

'Alright Harry, you know I could never say no to you, when do we start.' Harry walked over and hugged Lee.

'You're the best Lee, we start as soon as Katie gets the script done, she said she almost done with the first song and we'll start with that one while Katie starts on the second one. And we also needs some actors to play the other parts.' they sat there discussing everything they still needed to do for the rest of the day.

Over the next week, Ginny, Katie and Charlie had owled everyone about the party for Harry and Ginny's anniversary and received acceptances from every one of them. Harry had met with one of the bands who Liam knew and had hired them for his party. They seemed a bit intimidated by Harry's presence, he tried to put them at ease, talking with them, finding out a little about each member. They seemed to relax a little and thought they probably will be okay at the party as they won't be seeing just Harry but a load of other people, then again probably not. There will be some of the most well-known wizards and witches at the party including the minister of magic. He thought he'd just have to wait and see.

Harry was sitting in the studio playing his mother's piano when Ginny walked in. She stood there watching him and felt how happy he was. She walked over and sat next to him while he played.

'Hey beautiful,' Harry said and gave her a kiss, never taking his hands off the piano.

'I love that piece, it's sounds so nice.' Ginny put her head on Harry's shoulder. 'You've been in such a good mood Harry, I feel it all the time now and you never get angry anymore.' she looked up at him. 'Everything is working out now isn't it?' Harry leaned down and kissed her again but this time more passionately.

'Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that but I've just been so caught up with this video thing so soon after the concert.' he knew she would sense that he was worried but waited anyway. 'When the memorial came along, you know I wasn't really up to that, I knew I wasn't going to handle it so I got a little help and I found out that not only did it help get me through the memorial, but it also helped keep my temper under control. You might have noticed the night of the concert when I came home, I was pretty calm wasn't I?'

Ginny nodded, 'Yeah, you were Harry, and I think that surprised me more than anything. Are you going to tell me what helped you?'

Harry took a deep breath and pulled a small white tablet out of his pocket. 'This, there called uppers, they keep you in a good mood.'

Ginny looked at the tablet then Harry. 'But that's drugs isn't it Harry? I've heard people talk at Hogwarts about things like that, they get you high or something. Why do you need it Harry,' Ginny waited, 'Tell me?'

Harry could feel her hurt and confusion. 'Everything was getting to hard Ginny, I spoke to you, you know that, but I needed something more and I will never drink again, I wouldn't do that. So I tried this and it worked. It doesn't hurt me Ginny, it doesn't hurt you either, so please don't make a fuss over it. I only have a couple a day and it helps Gin, it really helps. I don't think I could have gotten through some of the things I've had to without resorting to something. I love you, but it just wasn't enough, and I'm sorry if that hurts you, but it just took some of the stress off of me and stopped me lashing out when I got mad.' he pulled Ginny into his arms. 'I'm not hurting anyone with this Gin, so please understand that I need this.'

'I do Harry, I don't like it, but I do understand. If you think you need them then okay, but if you find yourself not being able to stop what will you do then Harry, I've heard about what people can go through with these types of things.'

'These aren't as bad as some of the things out there Gin, it's mild really, and I only take two a day.' he put his hands on both sides of her face and kissed her tenderly. 'You're not mad are you Gin?' he kissed her again, then looked into her eyes.

'No Harry I'm not mad, I do understand. I still forget sometimes that you've gone through things that I will never really understand, even though you have told me, and I know it must still get to you sometimes, so as long as you don't start to really depend on them and not come to me, then I'm fine with it.'

Harry stood up and pulled Ginny into his arms and kissed her passionately. 'You are the most wonderful person I know Mrs. Potter.' he kissed her again, 'And I will always come to you, you are still my life Ginny, you know that.' he kissed her again and this time Ginny got more passionate and Harry felt what she wanted. He pulled her over to the couch sitting down and pulling Ginny on top of him.

They made love all afternoon in the studio knowing that they had the house to themselves, which doesn't happen very often. They were determined to take advantage of it for a long as it lasted.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Harry and Ginny were getting the place ready for the party, bar staff, waiters and caterers were all over the place setting up. The Weasley boys had helped put up a large marquee and the stage the day before. Everyone was due to arrive within an hour and Liam had brought the band through the wards to show them were to set up.

Harry had finished dressing in some of his clothes he bought for the concert and Ginny had brought a brand new deep blue short dress to wear. Harry turned around after he finished dressing and saw Ginny putting on the last of her jewellery. She turned and saw Harry looked at her knowing what he was feeling.

'We can't Harry, everyone will be here soon, we don't have time.' she felt what he was feeling but she could see it as well and it was starting to turn her on as well. 'No Harry, not now, it's taken me too long to get ready.' she took a step back from him trying to make herself control herself.

'I know, but god you look good,' he was looking her up and down with a smouldering look. 'I know, we'll get to that later.' Harry shook his head. 'Come on let's head down, before the guests start to arrive.' he walked closer to Ginny and kissed her neck not wanting to mess up her makeup.

They walked down the stairs as Liam walked inside. 'Harry, Ginny, you both look great. I've just brought the band in and their setting up now. But you do know Harry, that people are going to want you to sing don't you?'

'Yeah, I planned for that, I've put the piano out and well as a couple of my guitars just in case.'

The three of them walked outside and Liam took Harry and Ginny. Patrick walked over to them to introduce them to his date.

'Liz, this is Harry and his wife Ginny.'

'It's nice to meet you Liz.' Harry said and shook hands with her, then Ginny shook her hand as well. 'We hope you enjoy yourself.

'I'm sure I will, and it's a pleasure to meet you both as well and congratulations.' she smiled at them.

'Thank you,' Patrick led her away and Harry turned to Ginny. 'That's the first time I've met someone new who hasn't been overwhelmed in meeting me,' he smiled down at Ginny.

'I noticed, but she did have a good look though, I saw that instantly.' she smirked at Harry.

'Alright, enough Mrs. Potter, look people are starting to arrive, let's go do the meet and greet.'

Harry and Ginny walked over as their guests started to arrive. They hugged and kissed, and shook hands with everyone as they came in. People wandered around sitting down or just talking with friends. Everyone enjoyed the food and the music.

Harry noticed that band had started to relax into the music and not worrying about who the guests were, then Kingsley walked in and straight over the Harry and Ginny who were sitting not far from the front of the stage.

'Harry,' Kingsley's deep voice could be heard over the noise. Harry stood up to greet him. Kingsley pulled him into a hug. 'It's great to see you again, my young friend.'

He turned to Ginny who had stood up as well, 'Hi Gin, don't you look beautiful,' he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Harry noticed the band missed a few notes when they saw the minister of magic but pulled it together again until Ron and Hermione walked in and came up to Harry and Ginny, hugging and kissing them. Then Neville and Hannah came in with the rest of Dumbledore's army. Harry was thrilled to see everyone and hugged everyone.

'Hey Harry,' George yelled as he walked over with Angelina. 'When are you going to do some songs?' he said slapping Harry on the shoulder as Harry kissed Angelina.

'Hi Angelina, George, probably soon, I thought I'd give the band a bit to get over their nerves, every time someone knew walked in they missed a few notes. I don't think there used to seeing so many well know witches and wizards in one place at the same time, and.' Harry looked around. 'We must have every single one of them here.' Harry laughed when George smirked at him.

'Well, as you are still the most well know wizard there is and always will be, I can understand how they can be a bit intimidated.' George laughed as he saw Harry scowl. 'I wasn't talking about Harry Potter the boy who lived, I'm talking about the Harry Potter star performer.' George slapped him on the back again.

'Alright George, you're going to give Harry a big head, if he hasn't already,' Charlie said and picked Harry up and threw him over his shoulder again, spinning him around while every broke into hysterics.

'Charlie put him down,' Ginny yelled.

'Charlie I'm warning you, put me down now, I'm getting dizzy mate.'

'And what will you do Harry if I don't,' Charlie laughed and kept spinning him.

'Charlie, come on mate,' Harry couldn't help but start laughing. 'I don't want to do anything so just put me down.' Charlie just kept laughing so Harry decided it was time to teach Charlie a lesson. He waved his hand and thought "levicorpus" Harry dropped to the ground as Charlie was lifted into the air by his ankle. 'I warned you Charlie, now it's your turn.' Harry walked closer to Charlie. 'Are you going to stop doing that Charlie?'

'Never Harry, I love the look of your face too much, now let me down.' Charlie yelled as everyone around him started laughing.

'Gin you want to teach your brother a lesson,' he whispered into her ear and she broke out into a huge grin.

'Gin, you wouldn't, I'm your brother,' Charlie said starting to look worried.

'Oh, yes I would,' she stepped close to Charlie and spun him really fast as everyone decided to join in. Harry collapsed on the ground laughing so hard.

'Ginny, stop it, now.' Charlie yelled.

'Are you going to stop throwing me over your shoulder Charlie?' Harry asked.

'Yes, now let me down.' he yelled.

Harry waved his hand and spun Charlie up the right way but didn't let him down. 'You promise Charlie?' Harry asked again and Charlie nodded scowling at him. 'Alright,' Harry waved his hand again and Charlie lowered to the ground.

'You are going to get it mate, one day someone that's more powerful than you will come along,' he walked close to Harry.

'Be careful Charlie, remember what he can do.' Kingsley said watching anxiously.

Charlie stood right in front of Harry, as Harry just stood there looking up at him with a huge grin on his face. Then Charlie pulled him into a hug shaking him. 'You're lucky I love you Harry.' Charlie said laughing.

'Me too Charlie, but no more, if you do that again, I'll puke on you.' Harry said, his voice shaking. 'Can you put me down now Charlie.'

Charlie lowered him to the ground when Kingsley walked up to them. 'You let him off too easy Harry.' he said laughing and shaking Charlie's hand as Charlie pulled Kingsley into a hug. 'Alright Charlie, just remember how strong you are, I might not be an auror anymore, but I am the minister of magic.'

'Not here Kingsley, here you're just a mate.' Charlie put Kingsley back down.

Harry had noticed it had gone quiet and looked around and saw the band watching all of them. 'I think the band got a bit nervous there for a bit, I might head up and do a couple of track,' he kissed Ginny passionately, then walked up onto the stage.

'About time Harry,' yelled George, and everyone started applauding.

'Why don't you guys go get something to eat, I'll entertain this mob for a while.' he gave them a smile as they walked off stage. Harry sat at his piano. 'Come up here Gin,' he waited until Ginny came up on stage with him and stood at the end of the piano waiting for Harry to sing. He started singing to Ginny and everyone moved close watching and listening. When he finished he stood up and pulled Ginny into his arms. 'I love you Mrs. Potter.' he kissed her passionately ignoring the crowd as the wolf whistled and cheers started.

'Do you reckon they will disappear again,' Patrick said to Liam, who was standing next to him and his date with the other band watching nearby.

'You never know with them two, if they don't stop soon, we might have to get Charlie to go back up and throw Harry over his shoulder again, there's no use trying any spell or charm, Harry's just too powerful for anything to work on him.'

Harry finally pulled apart from Ginny and caressed her cheek, 'I'll play for a bit, but then I'm taking you inside.' she smiled and nodded, then walked off the stage. 'Ready for some rock?' he asked and everyone cheered. Harry picked up his guitar and started playing again, and everyone watched Harry move his fingers over the strings. When he finished he saw the band watching looking worried, 'I'll be back in a moment,' Harry said and walked over to the other band members. 'Do you blokes know any of my stuff?

'Sure Harry, we got your album and played a few of them.

'Well, let's get up there and you can back me up, what do you say?' Patrick smiled at Harry as he said that.

'You want us to back you up, but what about the Phoenix Flames?' one of the members looked at Patrick and Liam standing beside them.

'We don't mind, go on.' Liam said smiling at them. They all nodded and walked back to the stage with Harry discussing which song to do.

Harry nodded to them and picked his guitar back up and told them which song to do. 'You ready,' he said to them.

'Ready,' we hope, Harry heard them say.

'Ready everyone, we've got a real rockin song coming up, so get ready.' he yelled and started playing. Harry watched the band playing behind him and smiled, they were good when they weren't so nervous. When they finished, he turned back to the band. 'There's all yours now, I'm going back to enjoy my party.' Harry said and walked off stage, straight into Ginny's arms.

'Hi,' she smiled and Harry leaned down and kissed her passionately.

'Hi, you enjoying yourself sweetheart?' Harry started to nuzzle her neck.

Ginny closed her eyes and her breathing got heavy. 'You keep doing that and I'll be leaving the party and you'll be coming with me.'

'Oh no you don't you two, you're staying right here,' Charlie and Ron had walked up to them. 'Give it a break can't you.' Charlie smirked as Harry and Ginny pulled apart.

'Yeah, I've seen enough of that to last me a lifetime,' Ron said clapping Harry on the shoulder.

Charlie looked over his shoulder and every Weasley walked up and surrounded them. 'What are you up to Charlie?' Harry said looking around at his family.

'You'll see,' he looked at everyone. 'Now,' half of them picked up Ginny and the other half picked up Harry and they started walking towards the water.

'Charlie, what is going on, come on, let's us down.' Harry said.

'We're going to cool you two off for a while,' George said and they kept walked, with everyone following them.

'You're not, if you do I'll bat bogey hex every one of you.' Ginny said looking at Harry. 'Do something Harry.'

Harry winked at her smiling as everyone stopped right in front of the water.

Charlie turned to Kingsley. 'You ready Kingsley?' he smiled at the minister.

'All set Charlie, anytime you're ready.' Harry noticed that Kingsley had his wand out and was waving it, he studied what he had done and smiled

'It won't work you know,' said Harry smiling at everyone, looking around and decided to do something a little extra. 'If you keep going you'll all be the ones surprised.

A few of them looked a little nervous but held their ground. 'Let's do this,' George yelled.

Harry concentrated as everyone went to throw Ginny and him into the cold water and it worked. Harry and Ginny floated up out of their reach and everyone that had picked them up including Kingsley flew into the water. Harry and Ginny dropped lightly to the ground as all of the Weasley's and Kingsley were spluttering trying to get out of the water.

Harry and Ginny broke up in hysterics. 'I did warn them not to try anything on you Harry,' Mark said walking up and putting a hand on his shoulder. 'But I didn't think you dunk the minister.' he couldn't help laughing along with everyone else as Kingsley walked towards them.

'Well Harry, you can always surprise me,' Kingsley said as he walked up to Harry and pulled him into a hug getting Harry all wet. 'But so can I.' he smiled at Harry as he shivered.

'Thanks Kingsley, I'll remember that next time,' Harry waved his hand at himself and dried off completely.

'How about doing me Harry, I never learned that one,' said Bill.

'Sure Bill,' he waved his hand drying bill off and warming him. 'Anyone else need to get dried?' Harry said laughing.

'Yeah, but I'm going to find a way to get you Harry.' Charlie said shivering.

'Keep trying Charlie, you never know,' Harry laughed and dried him off and warmed him. 'Feel better mate?'

'Yeah, I had a feeling you'd get by Kingsley's spell's, you seem to be able to get through anyone's, even an auror as powerful as Kingsley.' Charlie turned to Kingsley, 'Well Kingsley, what do you think?'

'I'll think it'll work,' he walked over and joined Harry and Charlie.

'What are you two up to now?' Harry asked suspiciously. Ginny whispered into Harry's ear and he nodded, watching as she walked off with Katie.

'Well, Patrick was saying how much he's learned from you and I mentioned it to Kingsley.' he looked back at him as they started walking back amongst the crowd. 'We planned this little test you could call it to see if you could get past Kingsley's charms, and you did. Why do you think we left mum and Katie out of it?' Charlie grinned at him.

'I would like you to teach my aurors Harry, you have more power than anyone I've ever seen. You can do spells that my aurors can't and I would like them to learn as much as possible and I think you'd be perfect to do that.'

'I would Kingsley but I'm really busy at the moment, I just don't have time right now.' Harry said stunned at what he was being asked.

'What I'm asking Harry is two days a week, that's all, if you think you could schedule that in, it would mean a great deal to me Harry.' Kingsley said.

He knew he owed Kingsley a lot and thought two days a week would probably be alright. 'Let me speak with Ginny first okay, I would like to run this by her.'

'I thought you would and you don't have to give me an answer tonight, just think about it. That's all I'm asking for now.' he patted Harry on the shoulder then went to walk away.

'Kingsley before you go, there's something I'd like to bring up with you,' Harry looked at Charlie wondering how he might take what Harry was about to put to Kingsley. 'Charlie I'd like you to hear this as well, but we need to go away from the crowd for a moment.'

'Alright Harry, we'll wait near the house until you come over.' Kingsley and Charlie walked off, Charlie going to speak with Katie and Harry needed to speak with Ginny.

Harry walked over to Ginny and spoke quietly in her ear, she nodded and stood up. Harry led her away from the crowd.

'I saw you speaking with Kingsley Harry, you're going to tell him about the spell you've come up with aren't you?'

'Yeah, I am. But he wants me to teach the aurors Ginny, two days a week, here. What do you think sweetheart, should I do it?'

'Yes Harry, I think you should. You are more powerful than any auror, you could teach them things they never dreamed of and you also come up with lots of your own charms and spells. It would help the wizarding world since you decided not to be an auror.' she smiled at him.

'Not fair gin, but I get you're point, alright I'll do it, I'll be back soon.' he pulled Ginny into his arms and kissed her passionately letting his feelings flow.

'Later sweetheart, now go speak with Kingsley.' she gave him a tender kiss and walked back to Katie.

Harry went to join Kingsley and Charlie, waving his hand and summoning three seats for them. They sat down and Harry turned to Kingsley.

'Alright Kingsley, I'll do it.'

'That's fantastic Harry, really. That will help a lot,' he grinned at Harry and saw he had a serious face. 'Is there something else you needed Harry, something wrong?'

'No, but I wanted to talk to you about a spell I've come up with, it's for prisoners.' Harry shot a quick glance at Charlie then back to Kingsley.

'Alright, I'm listening.' Kingsley said.

'Well, I came up with it after Sutton was caught,' Charlie instantly closed his fists and stood up. 'Calm down Charlie, this is something you might like, if you'll listen.' Harry said putting a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

'Alright Harry,' he sat back down and waited.

'This charm will work on the subconscious, if Sutton was to think about Katie in any way, he will suffer the same pain he put her through.' Harry saw Charlie grin at him.

'That is brilliant Harry, I'd like to see him go through that.' Charlie said to him slapping him on the back.

'Well Harry, I can see why you'd come up with something like that, but I'm not sure if I could get that passed by the Wizengamot,' Kingsley sat looking between Harry and Charlie and knew they both have had terrible things happen to the people they love and wanted to do something to help them. 'I'll push it through Harry, I think it's brilliant. Since the dementors aren't there anymore the prisoners don't really suffer, and I think they should.'

'Thanks Kingsley, I can teach whoever you want to cast the charm.'

'I think Charlie should do it,' Kingsley turned to Charlie. 'What do you say Charlie, you in?'

'You bet I will, thanks Kingsley,' he turned back to Harry. 'When can we do this Harry?' Charlie was angry and wanted to do it straight away.

'I can show you tomorrow, then it's up to Kingsley to get you out there, but I will come with you if you want me too.' Harry said.

'Yeah, I'd hoped you would, now I just have to figure out what to say to Katie, I can't tell her what we're doing.'

'Tell her we're going to meet with Kingsley to talk to the aurors, that should work, shouldn't it Kingsley and if you don't mind?'

'I don't mind, but it's up to Charlie, because technically he would be lying to his wife.'

'I know, but she can't know the truth, so it doesn't matter what excuse I use, they all be a lie, so we'll go with that one.'

'You will need to give me at least two days maybe three, but I'll let you know when you can go out there. But now why don't we get back to the party.'

'That's a good idea Kingsley, come on Charlie, let's go find out wives,' Harry stood between Kingsley and Charlie with a hand on each of their shoulders.

Harry, Charlie and Kingsley walked over to where Katie and Ginny were sitting with Ron and Hermione.

'You three look happy about something,' Katie said standing up, putting her arms around Charlie.

'I just told Kingsley I'll teach his aurors, so yeah, I'm pretty happy,' he held his hand out to Ginny, she stood up and he wrapped his arms around her. 'Katie, I was wondering if you'd play the piano for me, I'd like to sing to my wife.'

'Sure Harry, do you want to do it now, this song almost over.'

'Yeah, let me tell the band to take a break,' Harry looked into Ginny's eyes, 'I'll be right back.' she nodded and kissed Harry fiercely.

Harry and Katie walked up on stage and spoke to the band, they nodded and made their way off stage. Harry said something to Katie and she sat down at the piano and started playing as Harry walked back down to Ginny and pulled her into his arms and started singing. Everyone that was a couple started dancing with Harry and Ginny and everyone else stood watching them. You could see the love they had for each other and watching them, you couldn't help feeling happy.

When Harry finished singing he leaned down and kissed Ginny passionately and everyone knew they weren't going to stop, so they stood there watching as Katie played another instrumental song. Charlie had walked up on stage and was watching Katie play as everyone else watched Harry and Ginny.

'Are they always like that,' Steven asked Patrick as he stood with his band.

'Yes, they never stop, and usually when you see this, you know their going to take off into house, but it's so nice to see them happy after everything they've gone through.'

Harry pulled slightly back looking Ginny in the eyes, they both knew what each other wanted but thought they should stay at their party for a while longer. They both nodded and turned to sit down seeing everyone still watching them.

'What?' Harry said surprised. Then he realised what they thought was going to happen. 'No, we're not taking off, we've got all the time in the world to do that, as long as this party doesn't go on to long, or I might just change my mind.' Harry smiled as everyone laughed, then he saw Charlie and Katie going at it on the stage and everyone noticed as well.

'Do you want to be thrown into the water Charlie, to cool you down, I know I can't do that to Katie in her condition but you, definitely.' Harry shouted at him.

'Don't think about it Harry,' Charlie said and walked off the stage holding Katie's hand. 'By the look of you two, I thought you'd be in your bedroom by now.' Charlie smirked at Harry.

'Nope, decided to stay here for a while and enjoy the company of friends and family.'

'Well it's about time,' George said walking up to them. 'Normally when you and Ginny go at it like that, you disappear for hours.'

'George,' Angelina said looking at him shocked.

'It true, they normally don't make it to the end of the party, Angelina.' George smirked at Harry.

'Well, this time I'm staying with here, Ginny and I will disappear later, we're in no hurry right now.'

'Liam, is Harry really that powerful, I overheard what the minister was saying before, about Harry training the aurors, I mean aurors are supposed to be the best aren't they?' Steven asked him.

'Yeah, aurors are the best, it's just that Harry is better. He's got more power than any wizard or witch, including Kingsley and he used to be head of the auror department before he became minister. Everyone calls Harry the next Dumbledore and with what I've seen, he already is more powerful than Dumbledore ever was.'

'He seems like a nice normal person, nothing like what I've read about him and he's really young but when you hear him talk, it's like he's older, wiser. I don't know, it's hard to explain'.

'He is normal, and young, but he's had a tough life, so he's had to grow up really fast.'

'And he's already married, at what 19, and Ginny, he's wife is absolutely gorgeous.' he was staring over at Ginny and didn't know Harry was standing behind him, Liam did though and laughed. 'What are you laughing at?' Steven said looking at Liam.

'Me,' Harry said and walked up to them and put a hand on Liam's arm. 'That was mean Liam, not telling him I was standing behind him while he checked out my wife.' Harry turned and looked at Steven who had turned bright red and looked a little frightened. 'She is gorgeous isn't she? I'm a lucky man and I can't blame you for looking,' Harry face changed, 'You don't need to look so scared, as long as that's all you do, you could ask anyone, but I'm very protective of Ginny.' Harry turned and looked at Ginny, sending her his feelings and trying to relay that he wanted her to come over with him.

Ginny walked over and wrapped her arms around Harry, 'You wanted me, Mr. Potter,' she pulled his face down and kissed him passionately.

Harry was breathing heavily when she finished, 'Yeah, I was just telling our young friend here how protective I am of you, because he said you we're gorgeous and was checking you out.' he looked down at Ginny as he hands roamed over her back.

'Harry, are you jealous,' she smiled up at him, and knowing how Harry can get she decided to ask, 'You didn't threaten him did you, I think it's kind of flattering,' she turned to face the young man. 'Thank you, but I'd would be careful as to what you say and do regarding me when Harry is around, he can get a little intimidating.' she gave him a nice smile then turned back to Harry, sending all her feelings of wanted to Harry, as she put her hands on his chest, running them up and down. She whispered in his ear, then nipped his earlobe.

'That's all I can take,' Harry said and picked her up and headed for the house with everyone watching them.

'I know it wouldn't take long,' Liam said laughing as he watched Harry and Ginny disappear, before turning back to Steven. 'Sorry, I was going to let you know Harry was behind us but I didn't get a chance,' he saw the frightened look on his face. 'Don't worry about it, Harry can be intimidating sometimes but as long as you don't go near Ginny or hurt anyone he cares about, and that means everyone at this party, then you're fine. The one thing people should know about Harry is, he will do anything to protect the people he cares about and I do mean anything.'

'What are you on about Liam,' Charlie asked walking over to him, overhearing the last part of his conversation, 'You talking about Harry doing anything for people he cares about. Well I think most people would know that by now.' he noticed Steven looking rather scared. 'Are you okay?' Charlie asked him.

'He got caught by Harry checking out Ginny,' Liam said raising his eyebrows.

'Oh, I see, no wonder,' Charlie smiled at him then looked over and saw Kingsley, he waved him over. 'Kingsley,' he walked over and put a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

'What's up Charlie?' Kingsley said in his deep voice.

'Steven here was looking a little scared and I asked what happened. Liam told me that Harry found him checking out Ginny.'

'Oh, not good, when he carried Ginny in the house I saw the look on his face and wondered what had happened, oh well, but he does seem to be able to control his temper now, so I think you're safe,' he said looking at Steven, then looked back at Charlie, 'Do you think they will make it back out sometime tonight, I still needed to talk to Harry.'

'Don't know Kingsley, you know what those two are like. They might make it out in an hour or not for days.' Charlie said smiling.

'Yeah I know, we could be in the middle of a conversation when either Ginny will drag Harry off or Harry drag Ginny off. Oh well, I'll talk to him tomorrow. We need to set up when he will start training my aurors, and the sooner the better. I'll let you know when we can go to Azkaban, probably in a day or two. That is a great spell Harry came up with, he's doing that more often now, isn't he?'

'Yeah, new spells and charms just come to him all the time. I don't know how he does it, with everything else he does. Well anyway Kingsley, I'm going to find my wife and take her to bed as well.' Charlie shook Kingsley's hand, then Liam, before turning to the still scared band member. 'You'll be alright, Harry wouldn't do anything unless you tried something on Ginny, then you'd be on your own, but Ginny also has us five brothers who watch out for her as well.' Charlie smiled at him and shook his hand.

Katie saw Charlie walking towards her with a very seductive smile on his face. She stood up and he picked her up instantly and she wrapped her legs around him and he carried her off.

Harry carried Ginny into the house and up the stairs into their bedroom. He pushed the door closed and stood Ginny on her feet and grabbed her, kissing her fiercely and hungrily. He slowly moved over to the bed and sat Ginny down while he stripped off his clothes.

'I can feel it Harry, you're jealous.' Ginny said looking up into his eyes as she stood up and waited till Harry finished undressing. 'You don't have to be, you know.'

'I can't help it Gin, when I saw the way he looked at you, I wanted to curse him.'

Ginny put her hands on his chest, looking at him. 'I love you Harry, only you, make love to me.' she reached around to undo her dress.

A couple of hours later, Ginny took Harry's hand and they made their way back down stairs and outside.

'You decided to re-join your party Harry,' George said walking over to him and Ginny. 'You know, if you weren't married to Ginny you would have had all the Weasley boys out for blood.'

'Yeah I know, but I am married to Ginny, so you can't do a thing about me shagging your sister.' Harry smirked at George.

'Alright, I might not be able to do anything, but I still don't want to hear about it. Why don't you go do a couple more songs before everyone starts leaving, put your energy into that for a while.'

'Yeah, why not,' Harry looked around, 'Where's Charlie?'

'He took Katie home, not long after you took off with Ginny.' George grinned.

'Gin, I'll do some songs and be back,' he kissed Ginny fiercely then walked up on stage picking up his guitar while he waited for the band to finish their song. When they finished he spoke with them, giving Steven a grin. He noticed Steven still looked a little nervous but he nodded along with everyone else and they started playing as Harry started to sing.

After three songs, Harry told the band they could pack up now and thanked them for some great music. He spoke with some of his guests when Neville walked up to him with Hannah.

'Harry, great party mate, and I loved it when you dunked everyone, but how did you have enough nerve to do that to the minister?'

'Kingsley's a good friend, Neville, and I did warn them.' Harry smiled at his friend.

'We wanted to let you know we're getting married.'

'That's great Neville,' he pulled him into a hug then kissed Hannah. 'Congratulations, I'm really happy for you both.'

'I was wondering if I could ask you a favour?' Neville looked a little nervous.

'Of course you can Neville,' Harry put a hand on his friends shoulder.

'Well, I'm having a house built but it won't be ready by the time the wedding is, and I was wondering if we could have it here.'

'Yes, of course Neville, as you can see, it's big enough. Just let us know what you need and we'll get it done.' Harry was so pleased for his friend.

'Can we sit down sometime this week, we can go through things with you and Ginny, I just can't do it tomorrow, I'm taking Hannah to meet my parents,' he smiled sadly as he said this.

'No problem Neville, I'll owl you tomorrow sometime and let you know when I've got time, it might have to be in the evenings though. Between rehearsing with the band and training the aurors, my days are pretty full, but the evenings I'm free.' Harry watched Neville and Hannah, seeing how much in love they were.

'That's great Harry, thank you,' he shook Harry's hand.

'Yes, thank you Harry,' Hannah said and kissed him on the cheek.

'You know me, I love helping my friends out with anything if I can, and this is something I can easily do.'

'Well, we're heading out, I'll talk to you soon I hope,' Neville said and took Hannah's hand.

'You will, see you then,' Harry watched Neville and Hannah walk away hand in hand and smiled.

Everyone slowly walked up to Harry and Ginny, saying their goodbyes, offering their congratulations again before heading home. Harry and Ginny walked slowly back into the house, feeling happy to be alone again, but had loved spending time with their family and their friends.

Harry was working in the studio and his video that he had recorded during the last concert, while he waited to start on the new script Katie was due to give him today. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't see Ginny standing there watching until he got feelings of love and happiness. He looked around seeing Ginny, and gave her a huge smile.

'Hey sweetheart,' he stood up as she walked over to him. He kissed her tenderly wrapping his arms around her.

'Morning, you look like you've been working for ages, what time did you get up?' Ginny cuddled into him.

'Early, I couldn't sleep and wanted to get this first video finished before Katie and Lee arrived to discuss when we're going to do the next one.' Harry nuzzled her neck. 'Mmm, you taste good,' he wanted her so much but knew he had too much to do today.

'I know Harry, we'll get to it later. Have you eaten yet, I was just about to go and eat.'

'No, I'll come with you, I could use a break for a while, I've also got Kingsley arriving later today with the aurors, so he can introduce them to me, before we start training tomorrow, so I've got a busy day. What are you going to be doing today?' Harry asked as they sat down at the table as Kreacher brought them over some food.

'Well, Charlie, mum and me are going to go look at the how the building is coming along and worked out what else we might needs to be done once it's finished.'

'I wish I could come and help Gin, I just haven't got time at the moment,'

'It's fine Harry, we've got everything under control. Between the three of us I think we've covered everything, we just want to double check some things.'

'Morning,' Katie said as she walked in with Charlie.

'Morning,' Charlie said as they sat down.

'Morning you two, you look tired Katie, are you okay?' Ginny asked.

'I'm fine,' she smiled at Charlie. 'Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night.'

'Yeah, my fault,' Charlie said.

'Morning,' Molly had walked in and sat down at the table, 'What time are we heading off?' she asked Ginny.

'As soon as I finish breakfast, I slept in, sorry.' Ginny said getting stuck into her breakfast.

'Don't rush dear, we've got time,' Molly said and turned to Harry. 'What are you up to today Harry?'

'Oh, I can't tell you that mum, it's going to be a surprise, I've sworn everyone to secrecy until it's finished.'

'Sounds mysterious,' Molly said.

'No, not really, it's just something I've come up with to go with the new album and I don't want to say anything until it's finished.' Harry turned to Katie. 'I can't wait to read what you've got Katie, we'll go over it as soon as everyone's left.'

'I just hope you like it Harry, I've never done anything like this before.' she looked a little nervous.

'I'm sure it's great, don't worry about it.' Harry smiled at her.

'Morning all,' the other members of the Phoenix Flames walked in along with Paul and Lee.

'Morning,' everyone said as they walked in and either sat or stood around the kitchen.

Harry turned to Ginny, 'I better get in and get started, I've got a lot to do until Kingsley and the aurors turn up.' he leaned over and kissed his wife. 'I'll see you later.' he stood up and everyone followed Harry out into the studio.

Everyone sat around the studio and Katie handed Harry the script. Harry, Lee and the band sat there reading it, going through the whole thing. Every one of them grinned then looked up at Katie.

'This is fabulous Katie,' Patrick said smiling.

'Absolutely,' John smiled.

'Lee what do you think, can you see how it will play out now?' Harry asked him.

'Yeah, I'm getting the idea, why don't you show me how everything works and then I can start working out how I will go about doing this.' Lee said as Harry walked him over to some of the equipment Harry had in the shed.

'I'm going to have to find some people to play these parts, but I have come up with a great place to work in.' Paul said and they all looked at the pictures of the place he found. Everyone sat around working through the last of the details, when Paul got up. 'I better head off and try to find these people. I'll see you all later.'

'Do you think you got it Lee, it's pretty easy to work.' Harry said as him and Lee walked back over and sat down with everyone.

'Yeah, no problem, and I'm actually looking forward to it. When are we going to start this, I have to study Katie's script and work out all the details.'

'Probably next week if Paul can find the other people we need.'

'Well, if you can make me a copy, I'll head off and get to work.' Lee said and Harry waved his hand at the parchment and made a few copies, handing one to Lee. 'Great, thanks Harry, I'll talk to you later.' he shook Harry's hand and waved to everyone as he left.

'These are going to make the album sell. Everyone will want copies of it and you can see other bands wanting to do them as well.' Liam said to Harry. 'You are going to be more famous when this gets out, you do realise that.'

'Yeah, but I've gotten so use to it now that I'm fine with it, before it was always uncomfortable because it was Harry Potter the boy who lived, now no one sees me like that anymore. Oh and I wanted to discuss something with you lot as well.' Harry looked around at them all. 'I know it was my album last time but you were credited on it as well, but I'd like to make it official if you want to.'

'I not sure I understand what you mean Harry,' Liam said puzzled.

'Well, instead of the album just being known as mine I want to have it officially changed to Harry Potter and the Phoenix Flames, what do you think. I'm talking permanently, I love working with you and I think you deserve this.'

The four members of the Phoenix Flames looked at Harry in shock. 'You really want to add us to you officially, I mean we'll be known alongside you as you're permanent band?'

'Yeah, we do it together now anyway, and I think you deserve the recognition. It will earn you a hell of lot more money and more fame as well, if you want to.'

'Of course we will Harry, wow. We are officially Harry Potter and the Phoenix Flames. This is going to be great,' John grinned along with the other members of the band.

Over the next two months, Harry and the Phoenix Flames had recorded 10 new tracks and filmed all the video's to go with it. Harry thought Lee had been brilliant at working everything out and getting everyone to feel comfortable having to play their parts. Harry had been nervous with one of the ones he had to do, as it was a love song and the way Katie had wrote it, he had to get it on with one of the woman who they hired to play his girlfriend. He spoke to Ginny about it and she read the script, at first Harry knew she wasn't happy, but by the end she came to realise how good it was. She was a bit uncomfortable watching Harry pretend to make love to the woman, but she knew it wasn't real and the woman just played her part and that was it. She didn't try anything on Harry and sat talking to Ginny afterwards and she told her about her boyfriend and how they were due to be married soon, she was doing this to get some extra money.

'What time are we heading to the Burrow Gin?' Harry asked while they ate breakfast.

'In about an hour, it's going to be the first time in a while that the whole family will be there, but I'm dying to see what they think of the album when you show them.' she smiled over at Harry.

'I'm a bit nervous about it actually, apart from Charlie, none of them know anything about it. It's going to take a lot of explaining to the rest of your brothers and your parents that's it's not real. They might decide to hex me.'

'Not when we explain everything Harry, it'll be fine and no one will hex you, I won't let them.' she leaned over and kissed him.

'But what about the one on stage with Nicky, the first time you saw that you were really angry Ginny until you realised how it all worked.'

'Yeah I was, but if we sit them down and go through the process of the people being paid to pretend, then I think they will be okay with it. When does it get released to the public?'

'4 weeks, Paul is promoting it from tomorrow, he wants to build up anticipation. But I told him I wanted to show the family first.'

Ginny could see that Harry was worried about how the family will take it, especially Ron. She sat watching him and felt how anxious he was.

'Let's go get dressed, so we can get over there.' she stood up and held her hand out to Harry.

'Alright,' Harry stood and took her hand walking up the stairs to their bedroom. Harry walked over to his wardrobe and grabbed his leather jeans and top, put them on and grabbed his new hat. He turned to face Ginny. 'What do you think, do I look like a famous singing sensation. Maybe if your family see me like this they might not take it so bad.'

'Harry, you don't have to worry about it, and you look great. I love that hat, especially when you leave your hair down, it does make you look very different.' she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him fiercely. 'Now relax, we have to go.'

Harry nodded and they walked down the stairs and flooed to the burrow. When they stepped out of the fireplace, Teddy ran over to Harry.

'Harry, Harry,' he said as Harry picked him up and Teddy instantly changed his clothes to match Harry's, including the hat.

'Hey Teddy,' Harry looked at him the over to Andromeda, 'When did he start on changings his clothes like that?'

'A couple of days ago,' Andromeda said smiling as she watched Teddy.

'Well, Teddy, you can save money on clothes.' Harry laughed.

'You got a new look Harry,' Ron said walking over to him.

'Hey Ron, yeah, just something I wanted to try. How are you?' Harry said and Ginny still felt his nervousness.

'Great Harry, mum said you had something you wanted to show all of us, but she didn't know what it was.'

'Yeah, something I've been working on with the band for the new album. I wanted you all to see it before it goes on sale.'

'Care to give us a clue?' Hermione asked.

'No, I want everyone here to see it at the same time, because I'm going to have to explain how it works.'

'It's great, you're going to be surprised.' Ginny said as she walked over to her parents. 'Hi, mum, dad,' she gave them a kiss each and sat down at the table.

'Well, you've got us all intrigued Harry,' Arthur said seeing that Harry looked a little nervous.

'It's a bit different,' he said looking over at his father-in-law.

'Well, why don't we all have lunch, then you can show us.' Arthur smiled.

Everyone sat around talking enjoying being with family as they knew that getting together with everyone was few and far between. Harry finished eating and walked outside, he popped his upper into his mouth just as Ginny walked out and put her arms around him.

'I'll be alright Harry, relax.' she cuddled into to him.

'Yeah, it's just seeing what I do in those clips is going to be a bit of a shock for them. But you know what, I'm proud of the way they turned out and as long as you're happy with them, that's all the matters.' he kissed her fiercely for the longest time until George's voice came to them.

'Oi, will you cut that out, everyone's waiting to see what you've been up too Harry.'

'Alright, coming.' he looked into Ginny's eyes. 'Stay close to me when they see this, I'm going to need you.'

'I'll always be close, come on, we have to explain before you show them.' Harry nodded and took Ginny's hand and walked inside with her.

'Where do you want to show us what you've been doing Harry?' Arthur asked.

'I thought the sitting room, but I'll have to explain a bit first.' everyone nodded and got up and moved off, finding seats all over the room. 'Okay, what I've done is when you play a song off the album you'll be able to watch a film that's been made to go with it. I put a charm on it so you'll be able to see whatever we filmed. Some of them are just me and the band playing on stage at a concert, some in the recording studio, but some are done to match the song. We used actors and actresses,' he saw puzzled expressions on some of his family's faces, 'We paid these people to pretend to be friends, boyfriends, girlfriend, family, that sort of thing. Anyway, I'll show you the first one, see what you think.

Harry put the album on and waved his hand, bringing a large picture into the room. Everyone sat watching Harry and the band on stage at one of the concerts. When it finished Harry waved his hand again looking around at them all.

'That's amazing Harry, did you come up with that?' Bill asked.

'Yeah, I worked out how the charm should work and added it to the album.' Harry explained while Ginny kept sending her love to him as she knew how nervous he was about the next one.

'That is brilliant Harry,' Hermione said smiling up at him.

'Can you show us another one Harry?' George said.

Harry looked down at Ginny and took a deep breath. 'Alright, before I show you the next one, I want you all to know that Ginny has seen all these, and she even watched the next one getting made. You might be a little shocked when you see it but just remember, it's pretend, nothing is real apart from the singing.' he saw everyone watching him. 'Alright,' Harry waved his hand and started the next one knowing that some of them are going to be upset by what they see.

As the song played everyone just watched, but when it got further into the song, Harry noticed Ron's fist clench and he was slowly getting angry. George and Bill didn't look happy either. As the song finished, Harry waved his hand and everyone sat in stunned silence.

Ginny decided to break the silence. 'Good aren't they?' she smiled up at Harry.

'How can you say that, Ginny.' Ron exploded standing up and facing Ginny and Harry. 'You're husband is screwing another woman for everyone to see.'

'That's not what's happening Ron, I told you, it's not real, none of it.' Harry said trying to keep himself calm.

'Oh bullshit Harry, you've done it before, how do we know it's not real this time?' he yelled at Harry standing right up at him.

Harry could feel himself losing control, and so Ginny could feel it as well and Harry saw the hurt look on Ginny's face when Ron said what he said about doing it before.

'Ron, I saw that being filmed and I'm fine with what Harry was doing, nothing really happened, it was just pretend.'

'That should tell you there Ron, Ginny watched every part of that and she's fine, so just back off alright.'

Harry could see Ron was slowly losing it, and so could Charlie. He stood up and came over putting a hand on Ron's shoulder.

'Ron, it's fine, nothing happened and Katie wrote that and the woman in the film was paid for a job and that was all and she's about to be married.'

Ron didn't appear to hear anything any of them said as his temper rose as he looked at Ginny. 'How can you stay with him Ginny, he's cheating on you, again.' Ron yelled and pulled out his wand, but Harry was too quick for him, putting up a shield charm.

'Don't,' Harry shouted, and everyone saw Harry's anger. 'You're my mate Ron and I don't want to hurt you, so back off or I will, I will not have to yelling at Ginny like that.'

'I think everyone should just calm down,' Arthur said getting up and coming over to stand in front of Harry, looking at Ron. 'Hermione, take Ron outside so he can calm down.' she nodded and grabbed Ron's arms pulling him away and outside. 'Harry, you calm down too,' Arthur said turning to face him.

Harry turned to Ginny. 'I'm outta here, I knew he would overreact and he shouldn't have brought the past up.' Harry stormed out of the room and went to walk outside, Ginny and Charlie following him.

'Harry, it's fine, let him calm down for a while.' Charlie put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

'No, I just don't want to see him at the moment, I don't know what I'll do if he starts again. I need to get out of here for a while,' Harry turned to Ginny. 'Why don't you stay here with your family for a while, I need to be alone and calm down.'

'Are you sure you don't want me to come with you Harry?' Ginny asked.

'No, just let me calm down Ginny, please.' she nodded and Harry walked out past the wards and apparated away.

He arrived in the laneway near the Liam's place and walked up to his flat. He knocked and waited for someone to answer the door.

'Harry, what are you doing here?' Nicky said standing there in just a shirt.

'Am I interrupting anything Nicky?' he said to her, but couldn't help looking at her long naked legs.

'No, just relaxing, come on in.' she turned and walked into the flat.

Harry walked in slowly looking around. 'Where are the others?'

'They've all gone out for the day with some girls they picked up.' Nicky could see Harry was stressed. 'You alright Harry?' she walked over to him and sat across him straddling him. 'Is there anything I can do to help relieve your stress.' she put a hand down and grabbed him through his pants and started rubbing.

'Nicky, we've been through this,' Harry said but he could feel himself getting aroused and he was panting heavily.

'I know Harry, but you look like you could do with a bit of fun,' she could see he was getting very turned on and felt it under her hand. 'Come on Harry, I know you want to, and I want tell anyone. Let's just have some fun for a while.' she undid her shirt and pulled it aside and Harry saw that she had nothing on under it.

'Nicky, I…I can't.' he said as he's hands started to move towards her like that had a mind of their own. He grabbed one of her breast and started to fondle, then put his mouth over her sucking hard. He pulled away, looking up at her. 'You can't say anything.' he grabbed her heat and waited. 'Alright?'

'Anything you want, let's go into my room.' she stood up and took his hand leading him inside her bedroom. 'Here, let me help you with those clothes,' she started to strip him off and Harry kicked off his shoes. 'You look so good.' and she kneeled down in front of him and put her mouth over him, sucking hard.

'Nicky, oh god, what am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this, but you just look so good.' he felt himself getting full and knew he wasn't going to last much longer, and grabbed her pulling her up. He pulled her towards him and grabbed her face kissing her fiercely as one hand made its way back between her legs. He forced his finger inside, moving it around. They slowly walked over to the bed, not letting go of each other. They fell down on the bed and Harry kept his hand moving, driving her to an orgasm and he moved over her. 'You know I really shouldn't be doing this Nicky, I'm married.'

'I know Harry, I'm not asking for anything from you, just this and I won't say anything.' she reached down and grabbed him pulling him slowly towards her heat. 'Now please,' she groaned.

Harry forced himself in hard and started moving, Nicky wrapped her legs around him and bringing him in more as her groans grew louder. They moved together slowly, then their movements got more frantic and they both couldn't control it anymore.

They both lay there panting, then Nicky leaned up on an elbow looking down at Harry. She could see he was confused about what just happened.

'It's alright Harry, we just needed to get that out of the way. We both knew it was getting harder to resist, now it's done and I won't tell Ginny alright.' she leaned down and kissed him.

'Yeah I know, I shouldn't have done it and I feel guilty now.' he ran his hand up and down her arm, 'But I did want you, have for a while but I've been trying to ignore it and it's just what I needed right now.'

'I know, and like I said, I'm not asking for anything, but if you ever want to go again, I'm in, and if you don't, that's fine as well.'

Harry looked into her eyes and realised she was telling the truth, she didn't want anything from him, just occasional sex.

'You'd be happy with that, having sex with me knowing I'm married and I'm not going to leave my wife and can't give you a relationship or anything.'

Yes, I don't want to get into a relationship at the moment, I'm having too much fun playing with you and the band. One day I might want something more, but not from you Harry. I do like you, and you are soooo great in bed,' she purred, 'but that's all it will be with us and it helps relieve some of the tension, so what can it hurt for now as long as Ginny never finds out.'

Harry pulled her on top of him, 'You are amazing do you know that and if your serious, then why not and right now, that's exactly what I need.' he pulled her face down and kissed her and his hands moved over her body. They enjoyed an afternoon of love making, and Harry felt all the stress and tension leave his body. He knew one day he would tell Ginny about this but not for a long time to come.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Ginny was sitting in with her family, she knew Bill and George wasn't happy either with what they saw, but they weren't as mad as Ron. Ginny explained more about the process and how it all worked and that Lee Jordan directed it. George was really surprised by that but after Ginny explained, they both accepted it.

Ron and Hermione walked back in and Ginny stood up ready for whatever Ron was going to say next. Charlie stood next to her, keeping one hand on her shoulder.

'Where is he, anyway, out screwing more women Ginny?' Ron said fiercely.

'You really are an idiot Ron, if you would have listened, you know nothing was going on, and you're lucky Harry's not here right now. I would have hated to see what he would have done to you, and if you keep going I'll hex you myself.

'Ron, Ginny explained more about the process and how Lee worked it so it only looked like Harry was with that woman.' Arthur said walking up to him, trying to settle his son down.

'Ron, I think you should see some of the stuff I had Harry recorded so everyone could see how they went about it.' Ginny said still scowling at her brother.

Ron didn't say anything but Bill did. 'I'd like to see it Ginny, to understand more.'

Ginny nodded and everyone sat down while she cast the charms Harry showed her. The film was on how they went about making it, how Harry had pants on the whole time and the woman did as well, she just didn't have a top on, how Lee had told them how to touch each other and when to kiss. They saw Ginny sitting there watching while she was talking to Katie and Charlie. Ginny waved her wand to stop it and turned back to look at her family.

'Well, you can see how professional it all was and that nothing definitely happened. Ron I think you owe Harry and Ginny an apology.' Arthur said looking at Ron.

'I still don't like it, even if he didn't do anything, but Ginny I'm sorry alright, I shouldn't have yelled that at you.' he stood in front of her and put his arms around her, 'I shouldn't have brought up the past, I'm sorry.'

Ginny nodded at him, 'Do you want to see the next one, it's a nice love song but I make an appearance. Harry wanted one with me in it.'

'Alright, I'll watch,' he sat down with Hermione and Ginny waved her wand again.

Harry was sitting at a piano singing when Ginny walked up and stood at the end of the piano and Harry sang to her and you could see the love on his face as he sang, and how he put all his emotions into voice.

'That was beautiful Ginny, really nice.' Molly said looking at her daughter. 'Is there any more you want to show us?'

'There's a couple but they have Harry doing things with other woman again, so it's up to you if you want to see it or not.' Ginny decided to give them a chance to decide.

'I'd like to see them, now I know how it all works.' George said, everyone else nodded, except Ron.

'Alright,' Ginny waved her wand a little apprehensive herself, knowing the next was the one with Nicky on stage.

Everyone watched and they really saw a different side to Harry than the one they've always known. Molly looked a little shocked and Ron was angry again. Everyone else seemed to be a little awkward but okay. When it finish Ginny waved her wand again and stopped it.

'That probably would have been my part if I didn't get pregnant,' Katie said smiling.

'I don't think so, I might know it's not real, but I don't want my wife doing that on stage.

Everyone sat around discussing all the different video's and the way Harry was very good in them and how Ginny was able to handle watching it all get made.

Harry and Nicky were still lying in Nicky's bed, she was draped across Harry's chest, both feeling really good. 'I've got to get going Nicky, but we definitely will do this again, that's if you want to.' Harry said looking down at her.

'Definitely Harry, I've had a great time with you, and you don't have to worry, Ginny will not find out.' Nicky said and kissed his chest.

'I appreciate that, but I'm really have to get going.' Nicky moved off of him and Harry stood up and started dressing. He walked back over and sat on the bed beside her. 'I'll see you tomorrow at rehearsals,' she nodded and Harry leaned in a kissed her. 'Bye Nicky.' he got up and walked into the other room and saw Liam sitting there and it looked like he was waiting for him. 'Hi Liam, when did you get back?' Harry said still fixing his clothes up.

'About an hour ago, I saw your hat and knew you were here somewhere and then heard you. What are you doing Harry, what about Ginny?'

'This doesn't concern Ginny, alright and you don't need to tell her, now I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow for rehearsal.' Harry nodded and walked outside and apparated home. Liam shaking his head behind him.

Harry arrived near his home and walked through the wards into his yard, he went straight inside and didn't see Ginny anywhere so he decided to go have a shower. He stripped off and stood under the jet of water, letting it soothe he's muscles. He thought about everything that happened that afternoon with Nicky, and he knew he shouldn't have done it, but he couldn't help himself. Sometimes Ginny having so many brothers could really get to him. Then he decided not to think about it anymore and got out of the shower and strolled into the bedroom. He got some more clothes, got dressed and went down stairs.

He walked outside and stood there looking around, he had really come to love this place and felt he finally had found a place to call home. He felt Ginny before she came outside, smiling to himself. She seemed happy so maybe she was able to get through to her brothers after all.

'Hi,' Harry said not turning around as Ginny walked up to him and stepped in front of him, wrapping her arms around him.

'Hi, yourself, you seem to be in a better mood.' Ginny said as she leaned up and kissed him.

'Yeah, I needed to get away for a while. What happened after I left?'

'Well Ron apologised to me, but he's still not happy even after I showed him all that stuff on making that video, George and Bill were fine after that and so was mum and dad, but Ron's just so pigheaded.'

'Yeah, I know he can be, and I'm still mad at him at the moment and don't want to see him just yet. When he yelled at you and brought the past up, it took all I could not to do something we both would have regretted.'

'I know. He seems to settle down after that, but like I said, he still wasn't happy especially after he saw the one on stage with Nicky.'

Harry thought of Nicky when Ginny mentioned her name and had to quickly block the feelings that had come to him. 'How are you feeling now after all that?'

'I'm fine, I wanted to hex him there for a while, but I didn't. What were you thinking about when I came home, you felt almost peaceful, happy.'

'Yeah, I am. I was standing here looking around and realised I've finally found a place I can call home and I love it so much. So yeah, I'm very peaceful and content right now.' he looked down at Ginny and kissed her passionately. 'I love you Gin, you've made it the home I always wanted and needed.' he pulled her tighter against him.

'I love you too Harry, I'm just glad you're finally feeling all that. You've had such a hard life and deserve it, you really do.' they both stood there for a long time holding each other, just happy to be together.

'Dinner is ready Master Harry,' Kreacher said as he came up to them.

'Thanks Kreacher, we'll be right in.' he watched Kreacher walk back into the house. 'Come on sweetheart, let's go eat.' she nodded and they walked inside to have dinner.

Harry woke the next morning and saw Ginny was up before him. He stood up and stretched, then went to have a shower. When he finished, he dressed and walked down stairs and saw Ginny sitting on the couch with Katie and Charlie.

'Morning,' Harry said and walked over to sit with Ginny. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, 'Morning sweetheart.'

'Morning, Harry,' Charlie and Katie said, both grinning at the pair.

'Morning, you slept in this morning Harry, did I wear you out last night?' she smirked at him.

'Yep, you always do, and what are you two grinning about?' Harry said looking at Charlie and Katie.

'We have some news, and wanted to share it with you first,' Katie said.

'Alright, it must be good news by the looks of you.'

'It's great news.' Charlie smiled at Katie and she nodded and he looked back at Harry and Ginny. 'Katie had her check-up yesterday and found out some things.'

'Well what?' Ginny said thinking she knew what it was. 'Come on, what?'

'Well, we found out the sex and also something surprising.' Katie said.

'Do you want us to guess or are you going to tell us,' Harry said smiling.

'Alright, it's a boy, and a girl.' Charlie said.

'Twins,' Ginny jumped up and hugged Katie, then Charlie, 'Oh that fabulous and one of each.'

'Congratulations, both of you,' Harry said kissing Katie and hugging Charlie. 'I'm so happy for you.'

'Thanks, I can tell you when the healer told me I almost fainted.' Charlie said but could see how happy he was.

'Can I come in,' Marcus Ramridge was standing at the door.

'Sure come on in Marcus,' said Harry standing up and going to greet the auror. Harry shook his hand and noticed that all the other aurors were waiting outside, apart from William and Mark. Kingsley had to put off bringing the aurors to meet Harry, so today he was finally going to start training. 'Hi William, Mark, how's it been going?'

'Good Harry, been keeping busy, what about you, finished your next album yet?' Mark said.

'Yeah, it's going to be released in a month, and it's got a special surprise for everyone to see.'

'Sounds intriguing,' William said then noticed Charlie and Katie. 'Hi Ginny, Charlie, Katie, how are you all?'

'Were all good,' Charlie said and stood up as well and went over to shake all the aurors hands. 'We just got a bit of exciting news regarding the baby. We found out we're having twins, a boy and a girl.' Charlie said proudly.

Congratulations went all around and Mark and William went over and kissed Katie on the cheek, then Harry went outside with Marcus, William and Mark to get started with the other aurors. There were twenty all together, standing around wondering what Harry was going to show them.

'Kingsley's going to be dropping by later Harry, he wants to see how everything is going and has some news for you, but he didn't tell me what about.' Mark said walking over to join the group.

'Not a problem, I'll see what he wants when he gets here.' Harry stared around at some of the aurors and noticed not all of them looked happy, but Kingsley had warned him that even though they might respect Harry, they thought someone who never had any auror training was going to teach them, was just too much for them.

Harry put them all through some of the new spells and charms he had come up with and found out that some of them weren't able to do or weren't good at shield charms or patronuses. He got the ones that could do shield charms but not well in one group and the others in another group. By the end of the first hour most had the shield charms down and some cast some strong one, but Harry was able to get through them all and no one was able to get through his no matter what spells they used.

Harry noticed that the ones that had been sceptical about learning from Harry had come around and listened to him eagerly. They all realised no matter how young Harry looked, he sounded much older and that he was very talented and powerful, and they were all looking forward to more lessons from him. Harry noticed Kingsley walk out, but he stood near the house and watched. When it was time to leave for today, they all came up and shook Harry's hand, telling him that he was a great instructor and looked forward to their next lesson.

Harry walked back into the house with Kingsley and noticed Charlie watching him as he walked in. 'Everything alright Charlie?' Harry said walking over to him. He noticed Charlie seemed to be concentrating on something.

'Yeah, just thinking, I was watching you train the aurors and realised that almost everything you taught them, I'm not that good at or can't do at all. I was wondering if I could join in the training?'

'Sure Charlie, of course you can but you know I would teach you anytime you want but if you want to join the group, it's your choice.' Harry grinned at Charlie.

'Thanks Harry, but with the groups fine, I know how busy you are at the moment and it's only going to get more hectic once you're new album gets released.'

'Yeah, I know, but you know I would help you with anything Charlie, I'd find the time.'

'I know, thanks, but the group fines.' Charlie smiled at Harry, then turned to Kingsley. 'Hi, Kingsley, how you been?'

'Good Charlie, but I hope you don't mind but I need to speak to Harry for a bit.' Kingsley looked serious.

'Sure, Kingsley, I talk to you later, I have to get back in and finish up some things.' Charlie shook Kingsley's hand and walked away.

'Not a problem Kingsley, Ginny and Molly are in the library, what don't we go sit down under the tree.' Kingsley nodded and turned back toward the kitchen. 'Kreacher, could you bring down some tea for me and Kingsley please.'

'Of course Master Harry,' Kreacher bowed and went to make the tea.

'Come on Kingsley,' Harry put a hand on his shoulder and they walked down and sat down at the table. 'Now what's up, I can see you've got something on your mind.'

'Yeah, I have, there's two things I need to talk to about.' Kingsley looked at Harry, knowing he might get angry but hoped not for long.

Harry looked a little apprehensive, 'Go on, I can tell already I'm not going to like this.'

'Well, it's about the Briston's.' Harry instantly stood up and started pacing, Kingsley put a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'It's not bad news Harry, so listen, calm down. I had them moved, so even when she does get out, they won't be here anymore.'

Harry unclenched his fist and looked at Kingsley. 'What do you mean had them moved?'

'Charlie mentioned something the day of the trial and it's taken me this long to get it worked out, but they don't live in Godric's Hollow anymore. Mrs. Briston was happy actually, she didn't want you and Ginny to have to worry about her daughter, so she was happy to move away.'

Harry sighed deeply and felt tears falling down his face, he felt Ginny and knew she was worried about him. He turned toward the house and let her feel his was alright, he saw her through the window and she nodded and blew him a kiss. Harry gave her a smile then turned back to Kingsley.

'Thanks Kingsley, I appreciate it very much and I know Ginny will too.' he walked over and hugged Kingsley.

'You're welcome Harry, it's the least I can do.' Harry sat back down with his head in his hands. 'Are you alright?' Kingsley put a hand on his shoulder.

'Yeah, Kingsley, I just realise I was still holding on to all that pain and anger.' Harry broke into sobs and he couldn't stop.

'Harry,' Ginny walked up to Harry and saw him crying. 'Sweetheart,' she knelt down in front of him. 'Harry, talk to me.' Harry stood up and pulling Ginny into his arms crying onto her shoulder. 'Shhh Harry, it's alright.' She held Harry tightly, feeling the pain he was in. Ginny noticed Kingsley walk back to the house, 'Tell me what's wrong,' she said softly.

Harry took a couple of deep breaths trying to control himself. He looked into Ginny's eyes. 'I love you Ginny, and I've messed up so much and I realised with everything, the drinking and even these,' he pulled out his uppers, 'That I've been holding on to all the pain of losing the baby. I never really got over it, and the anger was always there, holding me back from being truly happy.' he's sobs started again and he couldn't continue.

'I'm not sure I'm understanding Harry, you've been happy, I thought you were anyway.' she put her hands on either side of his face making Harry look at her. 'I love you Harry, and yes you messed up and made some mistakes, everybody does, but what's brought this on, I thought we put this behind us.'

'Kingsley said that he moved the Bristons, they don't live here anymore and I was so relieved. It was like a great weight had been lifted that I didn't know I had.' Harry waved his hand and vanished the uppers, 'I don't need them anymore Gin, I can feel it, this great peaceful feeling has come over me.' Harry pulled Ginny back into is arms when he noticed the tears in her eyes. 'We can truly move on and be happy now, nothing is going to stop that now.' he sent every feeling he could at Ginny. 'Can you feel it Gin, I feel free, light, I don't know what I feel, but it's great.' he looked into her eyes. 'I love you Mrs. Potter.' he kissed her fiercely, desperately, wanting his wife to feel what he was feeling.

'I can feel it Harry, you were happy but now it's like when we got married. It's all of you, I can't explain it.' Ginny kissed him passionately with everything she had. 'Harry I love you and I want you now, please, make love to me.'

Harry picked Ginny up and walking back to the house never taking his eyes off of her. Everyone watched as Harry carried Ginny past and they saw that they had both been crying.

'Kingsley, what's going on, why were they upset?' Molly asked.

'I was able to move the Bristons, they don't live here anymore.' Kingsley looked over at Molly and saw that she understood.

'Thank you Kingsley, I know that Harry's been worried about that.'

'How do you know that mum, Harry hasn't said anything to me about it?' Charlie asked looking at his mother.

'Ginny told me, she'd sense Harry get down now and then and was able to feel why. It was all down to them living there and what would happen when she got released. It's being weighing heavily on Harry for a long time, that's why he started taking the drugs.'

'You knew about that?' Charlie looked astonished.

Molly nodded, 'Ginny mentioned it, she was worried, but she said he'd been fine, happy, controlling his anger, so she thought he was fine but it still worried her.'

'Yeah it worried me, but Harry did seem to be able to control himself, so I let it go for now. I wanted to see how he handled everything first, before I mentioned anything.'

'Well, I noticed when I walked away that Harry vanished a bag with pills in it. Maybe that's all he needed to stop. He needed peace of mind and now he's got it.' Kingsley said.

Everyone could hear the noises coming from upstairs and decided to have lunch down under the tree and leave Harry and Ginny to themselves.

Harry lay panting with his head on Ginny's chest. 'I love you so much Ginny, and I'm sorry for everything I've put you through.'

'You don't have to be sorry, you've had a hard life and it was bound to take its toll on you. It was one thing after another Harry, from the time you were one, but we're together and we're happy and nothing will get in the way of that, ever.' Ginny said as she brushed her hands down his hair.

Harry sat looking at Ginny. 'Never again,' Harry took her face in his hands and kissed her very tenderly. 'We should head back down, Kingsley still wanted to talk to me and you're mum is probably waiting for you to finish all your details on the orphanage.'

'Yeah, but we can get back to this later,' Ginny kissed Harry again and got up and started dressing.

'Gin, before we go down, I want to tell you something.' he waited until she turned around.

'What's that,' she went over and sat down on the bed next to him.

'I'm going to tell Paul I don't want all the video's to go out with the album.'

'Why Harry, you put a lot of work on that.

'Yeah I know, but when I realised the weight had gone from me, I realised I don't want to do those type of things anymore, I don't mind the songs, and most of video's can be re-filmed just in the studio. I want to be me again Gin, I still like the way I look with some things, but I think I was trying to change too much of me. Does that make sense to you?'

'Yes it does, and I'm happy for you. You know that's what I was trying to tell you that night after the concert. I mean you did look good, but everything about you changed, there wasn't much left that was you. I do understand now why you did it and why you did those films, and if you're sure than I'll support you.' she leaned down and kissed him tenderly.

'Thanks Gin, and I do realise now what you were trying to say and I'm sorry. I love you so much.' Harry had tears in his eyes again realising he could never tell Ginny what he had done with Nicky and hoped she never told Ginny, and he knew he was going to have to talk to her. 'Let's head down stairs.' Ginny nodded and stood up and waited for Harry to get dress.

Harry took Ginny's hand and kissed it as they made their way down stairs. They couldn't see anyone then looked out the window and saw them all sitting down under the tree. They made their way down with their arms around each other.

'Hi,' Harry said as he sat down and Ginny sat on his lap, keeping her arms around his neck. 'Sorry about that.'

'Nothing to be sorry about Harry, we all understand. How are you feeling now?' Molly asked.

'I'm good actually, really good.' Harry smiled around at everyone and knew they had been worried. 'Everything's fine, really.'

'It really is, I can feel how Harry is. His mind, heart and soul is light, content, peaceful,' Ginny said and looking into Harry's eyes, 'and happy.

Charlie looked at Harry and saw it in his face, he was. 'I know Gin, you just have to look at Harry and see. There's no stress around him anymore.' Charlie grinned at Harry. 'You really are, aren't you Harry?'

'Yeah, I really am, I didn't realise how much I still hurting and angry, but now, it's all gone.' he smiled at everyone.

'I happy for you both, you deserve it.' Kingsley said smiling at his friends. He knew he still had to talk to Harry but he thought he'd leave it for now.

'Oh,' Katie grimaced putting a hand to her overly expanding stomach.

'What, something wrong Katie?' Charlie asked panicked.

'No, there just stretching, there's not much room in there with two. Here feel,' she took Charlie's hand and placed it on her stomach.

Charlie's eyes widened then he leaned down and kissed her stomach. 'Oi, one of them kicked me,'

Everyone laughed at the look on Charlie's face and watched as he put his lips back kissing Katie stomach again. Harry and Ginny smiled at the couple, finally realising they can enjoy their happiness without feeling sad themselves.

As the group sat around talking, eating lunch, everyone noticed how much Harry seemed at peace. He never let Ginny go the whole time they sat together, he was even able to touch Katie's stomach and felt the babies kick and had a huge grin on his face.

Harry felt so happy sitting there with his friends and family when he noticed Kingsley. He was staring into space and Harry realised he that Kingsley still had something he needed to talk to him about.

Harry leaned and whispered to Ginny, 'I need to speak with Kingsley, we'll go into the library.' she nodded and Harry kissed her tenderly, then turn to Kingsley. 'Kingsley, you still needed to talk to me, why don't we go into the library.'

'Yeah, Harry, that will be good.' he turned to everyone else, 'We won't be long.' Kingsley got up and walked up to the house with Harry hoping he was going to handle the news and didn't like the idea of taking the smile of Harry's face.

They stepped into the library and Harry leant against his desk folding his arms and looked at Kingsley. He sat down on the couch rubbing his hands together.

'Come on Kingsley, what's up, I can see something's wrong.'

Kingsley looked up at him and noticed Harry didn't look apprehensive or worried at all and thought he really might be at peace and could take the news he had to give him.

'Alright Harry, it's about the information you gave me about the woman Voldemort got pregnant.' he noticed Harry tensed but only slightly.

'You've found something?'

'Yeah, we've been able to track three women we think Voldemort imperiused and got pregnant. Two of the woman had two children each to him and the other had four. I'm going to send some aurors to check them out, just talk to the woman, find out as much as we can.'

'I would like to go to Kingsley,' Harry said seriously. 'If they have been brought up to follow with the way Voldemort thought everyone should be, you're going to need me there.'

Kingsley looked at Harry and saw he was fairly calm, 'Alright Harry, I thought you might, but this is an official investigation so you have to do whatever the aurors tell you, you are not an auror or employed in any way with the ministry.'

'Not a problem, but I'm needed especially after the training today, you know that. If anything happens I can protect everyone and I know the power that Voldemort had. If they are trained by him in any way your aurors won't stand a chance especially if there are eight of them.'

'I realise that Harry, but I still want you to be careful and do whatever Mark tells you. He'll be leading the investigation, so I'll speak with him and let him know you're going along.'

Harry sighed, 'When?'

'Tomorrow, I'll get the team to meet you here at eleven and you can head out.' Kingsley thought about what Harry had said. If there were eight and were trained by Voldemort or even just in the dark ways of Voldemort, Harry was needed. 'Harry, I do appreciate you going, I really do, but please don't do anything rash. Check the situation out, hopefully the mothers might have been able to have a good influence on them and there might not be a problem.'

'Don't worry, I'll follow Mark's lead, he's a good auror. But do you really believe that at least some of them won't be a problem?' Harry said seriously.

'No I don't believe that, I'm sure some if not all are going to be a problem, that's why I'm sending ten aurors, Mark, William and you will do the main investigating but let them handle it, you just watch and listen see if you pick anything up, the others are there just in case it turns ugly.'

'I can do that, now I just have to tell Ginny, she's not going to like me getting involved.' just then Charlie walked in.

'Everything all right in here?' he asked coming in and saw the serious looks on Harry and Kingsley's faces.

'Everything's fine Charlie, Kingsley's finally found out some news about the woman Voldemort got pregnant and I'm going with the aurors tomorrow to check things out.'

'Oh, you know Ginny's not going to like you getting involved in this Harry, after everything you've been through.'

'I know, but I knew how Voldemort thought and if his offspring,' Harry gritted his teeth and took a deep breath, 'Were taught by him, I need to be there.' Harry said looking at his brother-in-law.

'I realise that Harry, and with your power you will be able to handle anything, I just know my sister. Listen, I think you should tell Ginny now with mum here, she might be able to keep Ginny calm, but I'll take Katie home, I don't want her to hear any of this and she doesn't need any stress right now.'

'Good idea, she shouldn't hear this, you go Charlie and I'll go talk to Ginny and hope she doesn't try to hex me.' Harry grimaced.

Kingsley, Harry and Charlie walked back down to where the three women were sitting.

'Come on baby, let's get home for a while.' Charlie gave her a look and she nodded, Charlie helped her stand as her stomach was making getting up and down difficult. 'We'll see you all later.' Charlie kissed his mother and sister, then shook Kingsley's hand before moving closer to Harry and whispered softly. 'Be careful.'

Harry nodded, gave Katie a kiss and watched them leave then sat down with Ginny, Molly and Kingsley.

'Alright Harry, I know that look and I also felt that you were worried about something.' Ginny said.

'Kingsley's found out some information about the woman Voldemort imperiused and the aurors are going tomorrow to investigate,' Harry took a deep breath, 'and I'm going with them.' Harry sat looking at Ginny waiting to see what she'd do.

'Why Harry, you don't need to get involved in this. Haven't you done enough, you finished off Voldemort, let someone else take charge this time.' tears had started to fall down Ginny's face.

'Because I knew him, I know how he would have trained he's children Ginny. I can help stop them before they destroy the peace and happiness that we all helped to create. I can't just stand by and let anyone do that again, I couldn't live with myself if more people died because I sat back and did nothing, you know that.' Harry had gotten up and started pacing.

'What are you talking about Harry, what children?' Molly asked looking confused, but it was Kingsley that answered.

'We uncovered information that Voldemort had imperiused woman and got them pregnant, he wanted to create death eaters using his own heir's.' Kingsley and saw the shocked look on Molly's face.

Ginny stood up and went over to Harry and slipped her arms around him, looking up into he's eyes. 'I know that Harry, with everything you've been through, I just don't want to see you go through that again that's all.' she put her head on Harry's chest and cried.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and walked off down towards the water with his wife. 'Ginny I know you're worried but I'll be fine and I'm not going to do anything except watch and listen while Mark and William conduct the investigation.' he put his hands on her face and made Ginny look at him. 'Please don't cry Gin, everything will be alright, but I have to do this, and I can look after myself,' he grinned trying to get Ginny to smile.

'I know you can Harry but I also know you, you won't be able to just sit and watch. I don't want you to get hurt, I can't lose you Harry.' Ginny broke down in tears again.

Harry rubbed her back trying to soothe here, 'You're not going to lose me Gin, I love you too much and I'm coming back to you, please don't cry sweetheart.' he took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. Ginny grabbed Harry fiercely and started to kiss him hungrily. Harry could feel her desperation and held her tightly.

She looked up into his eyes, sending her feelings to him. Harry nodded. 'I need to see Kingsley first and you need to talk to your mum gin, then we'll be alone.' he kissed her again and they walked back to join Molly and Kingsley.

When Harry and Ginny were alone, Ginny took Harry's hand and led him up to their room. Ginny led Harry over to the bed and pushed him down and lay on top of him, kissing him fiercely. Harry could feel her need and knew it came from her worry that something would happen to him. He rolled them over and looked her in the eyes and slowly lowered his face and kissed her softly, then stood up and took his clothes off as Ginny watched him. Harry put his hand out to Ginny and she stood up and Harry started to undress Ginny, not letting her help him. He picked her up and sat on the bed with Ginny straddling him.

Ginny kissed him fiercely then started to kiss and lick down his chest, around his nipples giving them a nip with her teeth. Harry groaned at what Ginny was doing, then she rolled slight off him and continued down until she lowered her mouth over his arousal. Harry's breathing was coming in pants as he lay there feeling Ginny's desperation and knew she wasn't going to stop so he let himself go. Ginny came back up and looked at Harry, he rolled her over and watched her face and his hand made its way down between her legs. He moved his finger inside her, until she couldn't control herself and started to move her hips. Harry rubbed her, slowly at first, then fast as Ginny's climax hit, but this time Harry kept it going longer until she was screaming his name. He moved over her and she gripped him and gently pulled his arousal towards her.

Harry waited, looking into her eyes, and saw the pleading, desperate look on her face and thrust into Ginny hard and fast knowing that's what she wanted and needed. He started to move slowly but Ginny wasn't going to let him and pulled Harry towards her hard. They both came loudly before Harry lay down next to her, running his hands over her naked body.

'You feel better, I could feel your desperation and I know why.' he looked down at her and saw the tears come back into her eyes. 'Please, Gin, no more tears.' Harry pulled her on top of him and she ran her finger along his scar on his chest. 'Gin, don't worry please, I'll be alright. Come on sweetheart, talk to me.'

'I know you will Harry, I just keep thinking, what if their already death eaters. You've been through so much, but I do understand why you need to do this.' she kissed his scar and put her head down on his chest. 'I love you so much Harry, please be careful.'

'Don't worry Gin, I will be. I'm going to make sure I come home to you.' he kissed the top of her head. 'Why don't we go down and have dinner, I'm sure it's nearly ready.'

'Alright Harry,' Ginny got up off of him and started dressing. Harry could see she was still worried and when he finished dressing he put his arms around her and they walked down stairs and sat on the couch. 'Sing to me Harry,' Ginny said looking up at him.

'Alright, anything in particular?' Harry leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

'No, just something sweet.' she sat back on the couch and waited while Harry summoned his guitar.

Harry started playing, then he sang to her looking into Ginny's eyes and saw tears start to fall. He finished his song and put his guitar down and put his arms around Ginny, holding her tight.

'Everything will be alright Gin, please don't worry.' Harry said rubbing her back, and sending all his love to her. 'I love you Ginny, and I'm going to come back to you, never doubt that.'

'I don't Harry, but I still can't help worrying.' she held him tightly not wanting to let him go.

The fireplace turned green and Charlie stepped out. 'I'm not interrupting anything am I?' Charlie walked over and sat down opposite Harry and Ginny.

'No Charlie, you know your sister, she's just worried about me.' Harry gave Charlie a small smile.

'Yeah, I figured, that's one of the reasons I came back.'

'What's the other one,' Harry said sitting up and kept his arms around Ginny.

'I want to go with you tomorrow,' he said flatly. 'I need to for Katie, if any of them are her brother's or sister's and their death eaters…' he couldn't continue.

'You should stay home with Katie Charlie, I can handle this.' Harry said firmly.

'I know you can Harry, with the power you've got, I'm not worried about you. I just need to do this.' Charlie looked over at Harry.

Harry saw he's pleading eyes and knew why he wanted to go. 'Alright, but if anything happens you stay behind me, I couldn't…' Harry's voice broke as a sob escaped his mouth.

'I know Harry, don't worry, you won't lose anyone else, and I want to come back to Katie and the family, I wouldn't put them through that again.'

Harry felt Ginny shudder in his arms and saw her tears falling again, he pulled her tighter to him. 'It's alright Gin, we'll both be fine, I promise.' he kissed her head then her lips. He felt her relax slightly but could feel she was still worried, about him and her brother.

'Ginny, don't worry. Harry can handle himself and I'm not going to do anything to put myself in danger.' Charlie knelt down in front of his sister. 'We'll be alright, trust me.' Charlie took her hand and she looked up at him.

'Just please promise you'll both be careful.'

'I'm not going to be away from you any longer than necessary sweetheart, I promise.' Harry kissed her again and Charlie squeezed her hand.

'Ginny, as Katie doesn't know anything about this, I'm telling her I'm going to be training with Harry and the aurors here, so could you go over our place and stay with Katie?'

'Of course I can,' Ginny looked at Charlie, 'and I know Harry can look after himself Charlie, but please will you be careful and stay behind Harry?'

'I will, don't worry, now I better get back to Katie,' he leaned over and kissed Ginny's cheek, 'Harry I'll see you in the morning,' he shook Harry's hand.

'See you then Charlie.' Harry said and watched him and he walked over to the fireplace. He turned to Ginny, 'Are you alright sweetheart?'

'I'm fine Harry, but nothing will stop me worrying until you come home to me,' she tightened her hold on Harry again.

'Dinner is ready Master Harry.' Kreacher bowed.

'Thanks Kreacher, we'll be right in.' he turned back to Ginny, 'Come on Gin, let's eat.' they both stood and Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry. 'Everything will be fine Ginny, now come on.' she nodded and they walked into the kitchen to eat.

Harry woke the next morning and saw Ginny was still asleep. She had been restless all night and he knew she was worried about him. He kept her wrapped in his arms whenever she started to cry and she'd settled down again. He went and had a shower, then dressed and went down to breakfast leaving Ginny asleep.

Kreacher brought his breakfast over as Charlie came into the kitchen.

'Morning Harry,' he clapped him on the shoulder.

'Morning Charlie, you didn't sleep either did you?'

'No, not a lot and I was too restless and the same when I woke up, I was worried Katie would ask why, but she didn't and said she's be fine until Ginny gets there.'

'Gin's still asleep at the moment, she had a restless night. Crying a lot in her sleep, so I thought I'd leave her there for now.'

'I'm awake, I felt you gone and woke up.' she sat down next to Harry, kissing him.

'You look tired Gin, Harry said you were restless last night.' Charlie said looking at his sister knowing she was worried about both of them.

'Yeah, I had a few bad dreams, but I'm fine,' she sat there staring at her plate.

'Gin, we're going to be fine, please stop worrying,' Harry pulled her onto his lap and saw tears in her eyes again. 'Shhh Gin, everything will be okay.'

'I just can't help it, I wish you were both staying home. I've got a bad feeling Harry, and I can't shake it,' she sobbed into Harry's shoulders.

Charlie look at Harry and he just shook his head. 'Gin, please don't, we're going to be alright, and remember that there is going to be ten aurors there as well. Both of us will be perfectly safe, and you know I wouldn't do anything to stop me coming home to you,' he held her tighter for a few minutes then she slowly pulled back and looked into his eyes.

'I know, but there's nothing you can say that will make me feel better, so I'm just going to go and stay with Katie.' Ginny kissed Harry passionately and Charlie noticed she didn't want to let Harry go.

'Come on Gin, you can snog and shag Harry when he gets back,' Charlie said trying to get a smile out of her.

'I'm planning to,' she said fiercely.

'I'll hold you to that,' Harry kissed her again and she got up and walked over to the fireplace. She looked back once more then flooed to Charlie's place.

'I didn't think she was going to let you go there for a moment Harry.'

'Yeah, me too, that's what she was like all night, but asleep.

Mark and William walked inside and over to the kitchen. 'Morning,' they both said.

'Morning, Mark, William. Just letting you know that Charlie's coming with us, but he's staying back out of the way.' Harry looked sternly at Charlie.

'Yeah don't worry Harry, I'll stay back.' Charlie turned to Mark, 'You don't mind do you, I just feel I need to be there.'

'No problem, Charlie, just remember if I tell you to shield yourself or get away you do it straight away, I don't need to worry about you, alright.'

'Okay Mark, I'll do whatever you say.'

'Alright, let's go.'

Mark, William, Charlie and Harry walked out and went over to the eight other aurors. Mark spoke to everyone then they walked back through the wards and apparated away.

When they arrived in a small village, mark pointed the way and started walking up a small lane. He stopped and turned to everyone.

'Alright Charlie, you're staying here with the other aurors, Harry you're coming with me and William. If we think anything is going to happen, we'll send a patronus.' everyone nodded.

Charlie clapped a hand to Harry's shoulder, 'Stay safe Harry, or Ginny will kill me.' he smiled at his brother-in-law.

'I will, don't worry, you stay back no matter what.' Charlie nodded and Harry walked off with Mark and William.

Mark, William and Harry walked up to a house and Mark knocked. Spells instantly started coming from the house. Upstairs and downstairs, people were firing at the three people on the doorstep then they spotted the others up the street and fired at them as well. Harry noticed one spell just missed Charlie, he waved his hand and produced the strongest shield charm he could, while throwing spells at the house with his other hand.

Spells from the house and aurors were going in all directions, but nothing hit the aurors with Harry's shield charm. Harry kept firing spells at the house and it started to sway and collapse as men and woman came running out still firing spells, but nothing touched the aurors. Harry waved his hand around and had everyone from the house bound tightly before he collapsed on the ground.

Katie was showing Ginny the baby's room, 'This is beautiful Katie, you've done a wonderful job.'

'Thanks Gin, I've still got a bit more to do but it's getting there. Oh, when they decide to kick, they do it together. I'm sure I've got bruises all over my insides.'

'Come and sit down for a bit Katie,' Ginny led her back down stairs and they sat in the living room.

Katie noticed Ginny was concentrating on something and her fists kept clenching. 'Ginny, are you alright?' Ginny didn't answer her. 'Ginny,' Katie put a hand to Ginny's shoulder giving it a little shake.

'Harry, noooooo,' Ginny screamed then turned to Katie. 'We have to get to St Mungo's now.'

'Ginny, what's going on, I thought Harry was training with the aurors.'

'I can't explain now, please I have to go.' Ginny went to get up.

'I'm coming with you, you don't look too good.' Ginny nodded and they both rushed to the fireplace.

When they arrived at St Mungo's they saw Mark, William and Charlie. Ginny ran straight to Charlie.

'Where is he Charlie? What happened?' she had tears flowing down her face.

'Baily Horton's looking at him now Gin, come on I'll take you in.' Charlie put an arm around Ginny and looked at Katie, 'I'll be right back, stay with Mark and William.' she nodded worried and wondering what was going on.

Charlie led Ginny through the doors and into Harry's room. Baily was bent over Harry waving his wand.

'Harry,' Ginny broke into sobs when she saw him. She ran to the bed and took his hand, looking up at the healer. 'Is he alright Baily?'

Baily looked at Ginny knowing there wasn't much he could say at the moment. 'I don't know Ginny, he's alive, but I can't find out what's wrong with him.'

'Oh Harry, you promised.' she put her head on his chest and cried. Charlie put his hand on her shoulder knowing there was nothing she could say.

Charlie looked at Baily and jerked his head towards the door. He nodded and walked out with him.

'You don't know anything Baily?' Charlie said and had a quaver in his voice.

'No, it's like when he healed Katie, he's completely drained, but…' Baily took a deep breath. 'It was like at Hogwarts, when he collapsed, it's like there's nothing there Charlie and I just don't know what to do.'

Kingsley walked in and saw Charlie and Baily. 'What happened Charlie?'

'Well, when we got there, everything was quiet, but as soon as Mark, William and Harry got to the door, spells started flying everywhere. I saw Harry waving one hand and put his shield charm up but he was also firing spells through the house with his other hand, it started to collapse and everyone ran out. Harry tied them up and just collapsed, we brought him straight here, we couldn't wake him Kingsley.'

Kingsley could hear the fear in Charlie voice and how upset he was, Kingsley put a hand on his shoulder, 'Why don't you got let the family know Charlie, and you better tell Katie something, she was pretty upset out there.'

'Thanks Kingsley, I'll be back soon.' Charlie walked out and went straight over to Katie.

'What happened Charlie, what's wrong with Harry?' Katie put her arms around him.

'He went with the aurors this morning to help talk to some people and everyone in the house starting firing spells everywhere. Harry protected all of us and caught everyone before he collapsed. Baily doesn't know what's wrong with him.' Charlie had tears falling down his face. 'I have to let the family know, stay here, I'll be right back.' Katie put her hands to his face and nodded.

'Harry, please you promised you'd come back to me, you can't leave me Harry, not when everything was finally alright.' Ginny kept her head on his chest, thinking about the feeling she had this morning. She should have made him stay home, she knew something wasn't right.

Baily walked back in and stood on the other side of Harry, he waved his wand over him and looked down at Ginny crying on Harry's chest. She looked up at him.

'Sorry Ginny, there's no change.' he went back out and walked back over to Kingsley who was standing with another man. 'There's no change, I can't find anything wrong with him, but he's just not there.'

'What do you mean Baily, he's not there?' Kingsley had a puzzled look on his face.

'When he had a relapse while teaching at Hogwarts, Poppy asked me to look at him. It was when Harry had given up the will to live, there was no essence, he's soul had almost left him. He was just hanging on and it's same now. I didn't want to ask Ginny, but how's Harry been lately, has there been any more problems since they lost the baby, anything that might have sent Harry over like this.'

'No, actually Harry has never been happier. I was able to help him out with something and he said it was like a weight had left him that he didn't know he had. Is there anything we can do to help bring him back?'

'I just don't know, but Ginny is the key just like before. Last time Ginny brought Harry back was by telling him she was pregnant, I just don't know what she could do this time apart from talking to him. One thing I'm hoping for is that, when he's rested and gets back his strength he might just wake up like he did when he healed Katie, the only troubling thing is that he still had his essence then, he was just exhausted.'

William had walked up and spoken to Mark while the healer and Kingsley were talking. Kingsley turned to him. 'What is it William?'

'The Weasley's are here, and Arthur wants to speak with you when you get a minute.'

'Alright, I'll go speak with them and be right back, make sure someone is guarding this room at all time, and because you and Mark are so close to Harry and Ginny, you'll know who is allowed and who isn't.'

'Of course minister, we'll keep everyone away that's not supposed to be here.' Mark and William took guard on either side of the door.

Kingsley walked into waiting room and found all the Weasley's along the Phoenix Flames all standing there.

'How is he Kingsley?' Arthur said the moment he saw him.

'Not good at the moment, Baily said it was like when he had a relapse at Hogwarts. That his essence is gone and he can't work out how to get him back.'

Molly, Hermione, Katie and Fleur had all started crying and some of the boys also had tears in their eyes.

'Charlie was just telling us what happened, with what Harry was doing he must have used a hell of a lot of energy to do all three of those spells at once like that, and he said that Ginny didn't get told, she just knew and turned up.'

'She did, we were talking then she went quiet before she screamed Harry's name and said she had to come here.' Katie said crying into Charlie's chest.

'It must be their bond, she must have felt it when he collapsed.' Charlie said looking at all of them.

'Baily thinks Ginny is the key to getting Harry back but he doesn't know how she will. The last time was when she told him she was pregnant.' Kingsley said looking around and noticed a few reporters had started to arrive. 'I've got a room set up inside in case reporters turned up, let's go all of you.' he walked towards the door with everyone following him. 'Go through and I'll post the aurors.

The Weasley's and Phoenix Flames made their way through the door and Kingsley spoke with the remaining aurors. 'I want this door guarded at all time, no one is allowed in unless myself or one of the Weasley's give permission, understood.' they all nodded to him. 'Keep the reporters back as much as possible, I'll get some more to relieve you tonight.' they all nodded and put their back to the doors and stood close enough that no would get anywhere near Harry and his family.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Ginny was lying across Harry's chest crying as Charlie and Katie came in. Charlie put a hand on Ginny's back, rubbing it. 'How is he Gin?'

She sniffed, but didn't look up. 'Nothing Charlie, I can't feel him, and he won't wake up.' she broke down in tears and Charlie pulled her into his arms letting her cry into his chest.

'He will Gin, you just have to keep talking to him. Remember what Baily said, he will hear it eventually, but you need to be strong.'

'Oh Charlie, I knew something was going to happen, I felt it when I woke up.' Ginny let go of Charlie and sat on the bed next to Harry, taking his hand and putting it to her face. 'Please wake up Harry, come back to me.' she leaned over and put her head back on his chest. 'You promised me Harry, you promised you'd come home.

Baily walked in and nodded to Charlie and Katie. 'Ginny, I need to check Harry, can you sit up please?' Ginny kissed Harry very gently and sat up. Baily waved his wand over Harry's body then shook his head. 'Still nothing, I'm sorry Ginny, but I've been speaking with the Minister, there's reporters everywhere, and since I can't find anything physically wrong with Harry, just like before, I'm going to send him home with you. He'll be comfortable and safer there, and I'll come and check on him a couple of times a day.'

'That will mean a lot of work for you Baily, are you sure you want to do that?' Charlie asked.

'Yes Charlie, I came to care for Harry while I helped him out before and knowing some of the things he's gone through, I want to do anything I can to help him.'

'Thank you Baily, when can I take him home?' Ginny asked but kept looking at Harry.

'We're getting everything organized now, Kingsley's bringing in some extra aurors and with all the Weasley's, no one will be able to get near him,' he turned to Charlie, 'I would like you to apparate Harry Charlie, your strong enough to take him and Ginny can follow and I'll be right behind.'

'Alright Baily, I'll do whatever I can,' Charlie said looking down at Harry.

'I'll just go check and see if the Ministers got everything ready and I'll be back.' Baily nodded to him and walked out.

'We'll get him home Gin, and we will all be there to help.' Charlie kept a hand on Ginny's shoulder, waiting for Baily to come back.

'Thanks Charlie,' she sniffed again without taking her eyes off Harry. 'Harry, we're going home sweetheart and you'll get well.' she leaned over and kissed his lips. 'He's so still Charlie, oh Harry,' Ginny cried harder laying her head on his chest, holding him tightly.

Charlie had tears falling down his face as Katie put her arms around him. 'We'll get him back Charlie.' she kissed Charlie's chest then looked up into his face. 'We will, you have to believe that.' Charlie nodded to her and turned back to watch his sister sobbing and knew he couldn't do anything to help her.

Baily walked in, 'We're ready, let's get him home and into his own bed. Charlie if you could,' Baily said walking over to him.

'Gin, I have to get Harry now,' it didn't look like Ginny was going to move. Charlie turned to his wife. 'Katie,' he nodded towards Ginny.

'Come on Gin, let Charlie get Harry and you can take him home.' she put a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

'Alright, I love you Harry, I'll be right back beside you in a moment.' she leaned down and kissed him again and stood up next to Katie and she put her arms around Ginny.

'Alright, gently now Charlie and we'll head straight out and everyone is going to surrounded us as we walk to the apparition point.'

Charlie nodded and very carefully picked Harry up and walked out of the room and saw all his family there. Molly put an arm around Ginny as she followed Charlie.

'Alright, Mark, William, you lead the way, and if everyone else surrounds Harry, Charlie and Ginny we'll get them out of here a quickly as possible, the rest of the aurors are standing on the other side of the door waiting to surround us as well. Let's move.

Everyone walked out surrounding Charlie, Harry, Ginny, Katie and Molly. Reporters shouted questions and flashes went off every few seconds, but everyone kept moving. The aurors pushed people back out of the way and as soon as they reached the apparition point, Katie and Ginny went first, then Charlie and Harry, with everyone else following, including the aurors.

They arrived just outside the wards and Ginny ran into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom. She pulled the covers back and waited for Charlie. He walked up the stairs with everyone following him and he lay Harry carefully down on the bed.

'Charlie could you help me get him out of these clothes please, so he's comfortable.'

'Of course Gin,' Charlie turned to everyone. 'I'll let you know when you can come back up,' everyone nodded and walked back down the stairs. 'Here Gin, let me sit him up and you take his jacket and shirt off, alright.' she nodded and Charlie went over and gently pulled Harry into a sitting position. He was lifeless as Charlie held him while Ginny took his top off. He lay him back down very gently and took his shoes off as Ginny undid his jeans and pulled them down, trying to keep his underwear on. Ginny covered him up and cuddled up next to him under the covers.

'Thank you Charlie,' Ginny smiled at her brother then went back to Harry, stroking face and talking to him.

'You never have to thank me Gin, now I'll go back downstairs and if you need anything call Kreacher and I'll come up, alright.' Charlie touched Ginny's hair, then gripped Harry's hand for a moment before walking to the door. He turned back and heard Ginny talking to Harry.

'Please, Harry come back to me, I won't survive without you, I know I won't. Please baby, I need you.' she started crying again as she laid her head on his chest and picked up Harry's hand and put in on her arm.

Charlie looked at them and he felt like his heart was breaking with the pain he felt for his sister and Harry. He walked down the stairs and everyone was talking quietly in the sitting room.

'How are they Charlie?' Arthur said putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

'Well, Ginny's cuddled up next to him talking quietly to him, and it's heartbreaking to hear her dad.' Charlie sat down on the couch next to Katie and pulled her into his arms.

'I'll go and check on him again, see if there's any change at all, I'll be right back.' Baily said.

Kreacher walked over to Charlie, 'Is Master Harry and Mistress Ginny alright Master Charlie, is there anything Kreacher can do for his master and mistress?'

'No Kreacher, I'm sorry, but they will be alright, it's just going to take time. Could you get everyone some tea please Kreacher?'

'Of course Master Charlie,' and the elf bowed and walked into the kitchen.

'He saved us all, none of us would have stood a chance.' William said standing over next to the fireplace.

'What do you mean William?' Arthur said walking over to him.

'Like Charlie said, he and the rest of the aurors were standing up the road, Harry, Mark and I went to the door. As soon as Mark knocked, spells started instantly from all over the house, but Harry moved so fast. He got his shield charm up then started firing spells back, whatever he was doing made the house collapse, that's when they all ran out and Harry contained them straight away, while still keeping the shield charm in place. He covered us all, if it wasn't for Harry I don't think any of us would have survived. They were using the killing curse and the cruciatus curse.'

'They were definitely trained by Voldemort, Harry was right.' Kingsley said standing with everyone.

'What do you mean Kingsley, do you know who they were?' Bill asked sitting near Charlie.

'Yeah we do, we got information that Voldemort used the imperius curse and got some woman pregnant. He was creating death eaters out of his own children.' Kingsley saw the shocked faces around the room.

Everyone saw Baily walk back down and turned to him. 'No change, except one. When Harry healed Katie, he's body was completely drained of energy and magic, well his magic is coming back very slowly. So if that keeps up maybe he will wake up himself. We just have to wait and see how it goes. I'm heading back, but I'll be back later, if anything changes let me know and I'll come straight back.'

'Thanks Baily, we'll see you then.' Charlie said looking up at him.

Kreacher floated a tray into the sitting room and placed it on the coffee table. 'Do you think Mistress Ginny would like one Master Charlie?'

'I'll take one up to her Kreacher, thanks, and there might be a few of here for dinner,' he turned to his family. 'Who's staying, I know I am,' he got nods and shakes from everyone around the room. 'Kreacher, can you make sure there's enough for everyone.'

'Of course Master Charlie.' the elf bowed and turned, walking back to the kitchen.

'I'll be back, I'll take this up to Ginny and try and get her to have some.' Charlie stood up with the tea and walked up the stairs. He walked into the bedroom and saw Ginny still talking to Harry and she had his hand still on her arm. 'Ginny,' he walked over to her and sat down. 'Here Ginny, drink some of this.'

'He's so still Charlie and I still can't feel him, what am I going to do if he doesn't wake up.' Ginny's sobs got harder. 'I can't lose you Harry, please.'

Charlie could feel himself choking up and sat on the bed next to Ginny. 'He will Gin, give him time. Now come on, you need to drink this. Come on sis, sit up for a minute.'

Ginny nodded, she placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips and sat up. 'Thanks Charlie, will you be staying here for a while before you go home.'

'I'm not going home Gin, me and Katie will stay in the other room again.' Charlie saw that Ginny relaxed slightly.

'Thanks Charlie,' she put her arms around him and held onto her brother.

'Can we come in?' Ron and Hermione were standing at the door.

'Yeah, of course,' Ginny said and everyone could hear how hoarse her voice was.

Ron and Hermione walked over and stood next to Harry, looking down at him. 'Is there any change Gin?' Ron asked looking down at his mate.

'No, nothing,' Ginny turned back and looked at Harry's still body. He started twitching, 'Harry, can you hear me.' Harry's whole body started jerking violently. 'Harry,' Ginny screamed and put her hands on his face, 'Harry please, everything's all right. 'Charlie help me.' Charlie got up and put his hands on Harry's shoulders trying to stop his jerking movements.

'Gone, couldn't…no…Gin…couldn't…save…Gin.' Harry mumbled and Ron went over to help Charlie and Ginny stop of movements.

'Harry, I'm here sweetheart, please I'm here, I love you Harry, please wake up, please.' Ginny's cries got harder and she kept rubbing his face, his movements slowly eased and he settled down, 'Harry, sweetheart.' Ginny placed a kiss on his face.

'What was he saying Charlie?' Hermione said looking down at Harry.

'It sounded like he couldn't save Ginny,' Charlie sat there thinking and sat up, 'I need to go speak with Mark, will you stay here just in case he starts again?' Ron and Hermione nodded and sat on the end of the bed.

Charlie walked down stairs and went over to mark. 'Mark, when you were at the door, could you see inside the windows at all?'

Mark looked puzzled, 'Yeah, why?'

'Well, Harry started jerking with a severe nightmare and he said something about not being about to save Ginny. I think Harry saw something inside the house and with his bond, I don't know. It seemed they knew you were coming and I'm wondering if they might have worked out that Harry was going to turn up as well. If Harry thinks he's lost Ginny, then with their bond, he'd give up.'

'Yeah he would, but what could he have seen inside the house to make him think he lost Ginny?' Kingsley said.

'I don't know, unless they had someone there who looked like Ginny, at least through the window and when the house collapsed, I don't know, maybe I'm grasping at straws.'

'I'm not sure you are Charlie, give me a moment.' Kingsley walked over to the other aurors standing just outside and spoke with them for a moment. Two of them walked off and Kingsley came back in. 'I've got a couple of aurors going back to check the wreckage of the house. They did seem to know we were coming and with everything everyone knows about Harry, they probably would have had some plan in place in case he turned up.'

Everyone heard shouting coming from upstairs, and Charlie bolted up there followed by everyone else. They walked in and saw Harry's body jerking violently and Ginny, Ron and Hermione were trying to hold him still. Charlie ran to the bed and put his hands on Harry's shoulders firmly trying to stop his movement.

'Mum, go floo Baily, get him here now,' Charlie shouted.

'Ginny, no, no, couldn't….Gin…Gin….noooooo.' Harry's screamed then he fell back on the bed, not moving.

'Harry, please, no, don't give up sweetheart, I'm here, please hear me, I'm here.' Ginny collapsed back over Harry's chest.

Baily walked in and straight over to the bed, Ron and Hermione moved away. Baily waved his wand over Harry's body, he went back and forth muttering spells for a long time. Baily lifted his head and looked at Charlie, jerking his head.

Everyone walked out of the room and went back down stairs. 'Whatever Harry is dreaming about is putting a considerable strain on his heart and if he keeps going, he's heart won't take it.'

'He thinks he couldn't save Ginny, we're not sure what he saw but he thinks Ginny's…gone,' Charlie's voice got choked up. 'Is there anything we can do Baily, anything that might help?' Charlie asked.

'Not unless Ginny can get through to him, it's the only thing that will work.' Baily sat down heavily on the couch.

Everyone stood around not talking, lost in their own thoughts. One of the aurors walked over to Kingsley and said something softly to him.

'They found something,' Kingsley said and all eyes turned to him. 'They found a red headed woman who looked exactly like Ginny, they must have used polyjuice potion.'

'So Harry thinks Ginny's dead, and because he collapsed the house, he thinks…' Charlie couldn't continue as he put his head in his hands.

'We know Charlie, Harry still feels guilty over all the deaths during the battle and if Harry thinks he caused Ginny's death, that could cause Harry to give up.' Arthur said walking over and putting a hand on his son's shoulder. 'Ginny has to get through to him, I just don't know how.

Charlie lifted his head and looked at his parents, 'I'm going to tell Ginny what was found, if she knows how serious this is then she might be able to do something, I don't know, but we've got nothing to lose. Mum, dad can you stay with Harry while I talk to her.'

'Of course Charlie,' Molly said and turned to everyone. 'Why don't you all head out, we'll let you know if there's any change.

Everyone apart from Katie, Kingsley, Mark and William left, all saying they will come back tomorrow if they haven't heard anything.

Molly, Arthur and Charlie walked up the stairs and Charlie went straight over to Ron, Hermione and Ginny. 'Ginny, I need to speak with you for a moment, can you come with me. Mum and dad is going to stay with Harry.' Charlie waited until Ginny moved. 'Gin, it's important.'

Ginny looked up and saw the look on Charlie's face, she nodded, 'I love you Harry,' she kissed him and got up and Charlie took her hand and led her back down stairs, Ron and Hermione followed. Charlie sat Ginny down on the couch next to Katie and Baily.

'We're going to head out Charlie, let us know if there's any chance.' Ron said as he took Hermione's hand. Charlie nodded then turned back to Ginny.

'Ginny, we think we know why Harry has collapsed and why he's give up.' Charlie said seriously.

'Why Charlie, what could cause Harry to give up, he's been so happy.' Ginny looked frightened.

'He thinks he killed you Ginny,' Charlie said taking his sister's hands.

'What, what do you mean?' Ginny cried.

'We found a body in the wreckage of the house that Harry collapsed, it looked like you Ginny. They were expecting him and knew how he felt about you.' Kingsley said.

'So Harry…thinks I'm dead, oh Charlie, how will we get him back.' Charlie pulled Ginny into his arms and she sobbed into his chest.

'Ginny,' Baily said looking at her. 'You are the only hope he has, you need to keep talking to him, trying to penetrate his subconscious. It might take a while, not like when he had the relapse at Hogwarts, then he knew you were alive, this time he doesn't.'

Ginny pulled her head out of Charlie's chest and looked at the healer. 'I'll do everything I can, and I won't leave his side until he's awake.' Ginny stood up and ran back up the stairs. She went straight over and got back into bed and cuddled up next to Harry. 'Harry, I'm still here baby, please. I'm not dead Harry, come back to me.' she kept rubbing his scar on his chest and kissed it then lay her head back on his chest.

Molly and Arthur got up and left Ginny alone with Harry and walked back down stairs. 'How is she mum?' Charlie asked.

'She's cuddled back up to him, talking. She was rubbing his scar on his chest when we left.'

'Do you think she will be able to get through to him Charlie?' Katie said.

'I hope so baby, I just don't know, I'm so worried about Ginny. If we lose Harry, we'll lose Ginny. She'll give up, I know her.' Charlie put his head into his hands again.

Kingsley walked over to Charlie, 'Charlie, I'm going to speak with Albus's portrait.'

Charlie looked up at him, 'Do you think he might have an idea of how to help Harry?'

'Well, when it came to Harry, Albus did seem to know him. If I find out anything I'll come straight back otherwise I'll be back tomorrow.' Kingsley shook Charlie's hand and kissed Katie. 'We'll get him back Charlie, don't worry.' he nodded and Kingsley walked over and said goodbye to Arthur and Molly.

'Dinner is ready Master Charlie.' Kreacher said bowing.

'Thanks Kreacher, could you get a tray ready for Ginny and I'll take it up, the rest of you can eat now, Mark, William you to.'

They all got up and walked into the kitchen and sat down. 'Charlie, after I eat I'm going home to bring some clothes back, I won't be long.' Katie said.

'Thanks Katie, I don't want to leave,' Charlie turned and looked at his mother. 'Mum, could you go with Katie please.'

'Of course Charlie,' Molly said and looked at Katie. 'We'll head off as soon as we eat dear.'

'I've got Mistress Ginny's tray ready Master Charlie,' Kreacher walked over and handed it to Charlie.

'Thanks Kreacher, I'll go and make sure she eats something.' everyone nodded and he walked up the stairs. He saw Ginny still cuddled up to Harry, talking quietly to him. 'Ginny, I've brought you're dinner up so you could stay with Harry.' she didn't move, 'Come on Gin, sit up. If you want to help Harry, you have to eat or you'll get sick as well.' Charlie placed the tray on the bed and sat down next to it.

'Alright Charlie,' she leaned over Harry and kissed him. 'I love you Harry, please come back to me.' Ginny rubbed his face and sat up.

Charlie watched as she mainly pushed her food around the plate, occasionally placing a small amount in her mouth. He needed to get her to eat before she made herself sick and she won't be able to help Harry come through this. They were finally getting their lives together and were happy, now this has happened. Charlie hoped Kingsley could come up with something that will help.

Over the next two weeks, there was no improvement with Harry. He'd had a lot more bad dreams, jerking violently and Baily was worried on how much more Harry's heart could take. Everyone was worried about Ginny, she wasn't eating, she never left the bedroom except to use the bathroom. She hardly spoke to anyone, and cried all the time.

Charlie and Katie were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Katie was watching Charlie, he wasn't eating much and hadn't been sleeping very well either.

Molly and Arthur walked up and sat down. 'Any change Charlie?' Arthur asked.

'No, nothing. I'm worried about Ginny, I took her up some breakfast and she hasn't touched it and she didn't touch her dinner last night.'

'I know, I don't know what we can do to get her to eat, we just have to be here for her and hope someone comes up with some news to help Harry soon.'

The four sitting at the table noticed the fire turn green and Kingsley stepped out and walked over to them.

'I might have some news,' he noticed everyone straight up. 'It's taken me a while, with many meetings with Albus but we've got a spell that might work.'

'What is it Kingsley?' Charlie stared at him with hope on his face.

'Albus explained that with Harry and Ginny's bond, that there could be a way for Ginny to go into Harry's mind and talk to him and let him know that she's alive,' he paused knowing how they were going to react to the next bit of news. 'There is one thing though.'

'What's that?' Arthur asked and everyone saw the hesitation and worry on his face.

'There's a risk to Ginny being stuck there, if that happens, she would be like Harry, alive but not being able to wake up.'

'Oh, I don't know about that,' Molly said looking worried.

Charlie sat there thinking then looked up at his mother. 'Mum, we should do it,' he saw she was going to protest. 'Ginny will die if Harry does, look at the way she is now, not eating, not sleeping. If we don't do something, we could lose both of them.'

'Charlie's right dear, we spoke about it last night, if we were to lose Harry, we could try to help Ginny but we know she would just give up. This might be our only chance to bring them both back.' Arthur said holding his wife's hand.

'Alright, I don't like it though,' Molly said and tears had started to fall from her eyes.

'I know molly, none of us do, but it might be the only way to get through to Harry and Minerva is going to bring Albus's portrait here to help. As she is the headmistress, she's the only one that can remove the portrait from Hogwarts, we just thought having his presence, even in a picture that it might help.' Kingsley said and looked at Charlie, 'Charlie I'm going to have to explain this to Ginny and show her the spell, could you bring her down here?'

'Yeah, I'll go talk to her, mum, dad, why don't you sit with Harry?' they nodded and got up with Charlie and walked up to Harry and Ginny's room.

Charlie walked over and sat on the bed next to Ginny, putting a hand on her shoulder. 'Ginny, I need you to come down stairs, Kingsley needs to talk to you.' she didn't move just kept rubbing Harry's face. 'He might have found a way to help Harry.'

Ginny head whipped around to look at Charlie. 'He can help Harry,' tears started falling again from her eyes.

'He might, now come on, mum and dad are going to stay with Harry.' Charlie said standing up.

'Can you hand me my robe, please.' Charlie nodded and grabbed her robe and handed it to Ginny.

Ginny leaned back over Harry lifeless body. 'I'm going to bring you back to me Harry, don't give up. I love you.' she kissed his lips and left the room with Charlie.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, 'Kingsley, you know something that can help Harry?' Ginny said instantly.

'I might have Ginny, now let's sit down so I can explain.' he walked over and sat on the couch, Ginny and Charlie sat on the other one. 'Now, I've been meeting with Albus Dumbledore's portrait and he was able to tell me more about the bond you and Harry share. He said that with that bond, and a spell, you might be able to go into Harry's mind and talk to him, let him know you're alive, but there's a risk Ginny.'

Ginny looked nervous, 'There's a risk to Harry?'

'No, not to Harry, to you Ginny. You could end up getting stuck in there with Harry.' Kingsley said.

'That's not a risk Kingsley, it's better than the way I am now, if I can't bring him back then I'd rather stay in there with him,' Ginny said forcefully.

'Ginny, don't.' Charlie said gripping her hands.

'No Charlie, I can't live without him, but I'm going to do everything I can to bring him back if I can.' she turned back to Kingsley. 'What do I have to do?' Kingsley took Ginny through the spell, it took her a while but after a couple of hours, she had it down. 'Let's do this.' Ginny said standing up.

'Wait a moment Ginny, I want to get Baily here just in case.' she nodded but everyone could see she wanted to get straight into it. 'Why don't you go back up and be with Harry and I'll bring Baily up when he gets here.' Kingsley said and Ginny nodded and walked back upstairs.

'Do you think she'll be alright Kingsley?' Charlie was starting to get nervous.

'I don't know Charlie, I hope so. I'll contact Baily and get him here.' he walked over to the fireplace and Charlie pulled Katie into his arms.

'How are you baby, I know this has been stressful on you and with not long too go, you don't need that.' Charlie said to his wife.

'I'm fine Charlie, I'm getting enough rest, but I tell you, I think your son and daughter are going to be quidditch players. I feel like their flying around inside of me sometimes.' Katie smiled at her husband. 'Here feel,' she took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

'Wow, they really are moving aren't they,' Charlie leaned over and kissed Katie's stomach.

Molly walked back down stairs, 'I'm going to get the family here, if Ginny does this and something happens, I think they will want to be here,' Molly had tears in her eyes and she walked over to Charlie and Katie.

'That's a good idea mum, do that as soon as Kingsley's finished.' Charlie put a hand on his mother's arm. 'But she will be alright and she'll bring Harry back.'

'I hope so Charlie,' and she pulling Charlie into a rib cracking hug.

Kingsley and Minerva McGonagall walked over to them. 'Baily will be here in an hour.' Kingsley said, 'and Minerva's brought the portrait.' everyone looked at the picture she was holding and saw Albus smiling at everyone.

'I'm going to contact the family, I'll be right back.' Molly said and walked over to the fireplace.

'Hello Professor Dumbledore,' Katie said nodded at his portrait.

'Hello my dear Katie, I can see you are expecting.' Dumbledore said smiling her Katie and Charlie.

'Yes, twins,' Charlie said smiling at the portrait. 'Albus, do you think this will help Harry?'

'I think we have a good chance Charlie, the bond between Harry and Ginny have only strengthened over the years, and when they got married it became unbreakable. So yes, I think this will work, I'm just not sure how long it could take though.'

'I read your letter to Harry, did their bond really start when Harry was only twelve and Ginny eleven?'

'Yes, I was able to see it. There was this light sheen that surrounded them and whenever they were near each other, it used to get brighter. So I knew then it was a very special and magical bond they shared, that's why I think this will work.'

Charlie nodded and Molly walked back over. 'Everyone's on the way, they want to be here. Hello Albus, I hope you're right about this.'

'I am Molly, please don't worry. They will both come out of this fine it's just going to take a while thought.'

Everyone sat around waiting to start. One by one, people started to arrive and they were told what was going to happen. Some looked hopeful and others scared, but when Dumbledore spoke to them they seemed to feel a bit more confident.

Baily stepped out of the fireplace at the Potter house and saw the whole Weasley family along with Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt and the two aurors, Mark and William.

'Sorry I took so long, I wanted to make sure I had enough potions but wasn't sure which ones I might need.' he looked around at everyone. 'Well, I suppose we best start.' everyone nodded and they followed Baily up the stairs and into Harry and Ginny bedroom.

Minerva placed Albus's picture on a small table close to the bed. 'Morning Ginny, how is he?' Albus said watching the couple.

'He's so still,' Ginny looked up at the portrait. 'Do you think this will work Professor Dumbledore?' tears started leaking from her eyes.

'I think we have a good chance Ginny, Harry's deep inside right now, but it will take a while for you to get through to him. Now I'm going to explain what you need to do alright?'

Ginny nodded and everyone stood around listening to what Albus Dumbledore was saying to Ginny and how he thought she could save him and bring him back.

'When you're ready Mrs. Potter, let's get you in so you can bring your husband back.' Albus said smiling at Ginny then she nodded.

'I'm ready,' Ginny took a deep breath, then looked around at her family. 'I love all of you very much, and I'm going to bring Harry back.'

One by one, they all went over and gave Ginny a hug and a kiss, then stood back waiting.

'Alright Ginny, lay down and take Harry's hand, now as soon as you're comfortable, start repeating the spell Kingsley showed you and you should fall into a deep sleep.' Albus said from his portrait.

Ginny nodded, and lay down on her back next to Harry, taking his hand. She took a deep breath then waved her wand and repeated the spell three times and instantly fell asleep. Charlie walked over and sat on the bed beside her and took her wand out of her hand and placed it on the bedside table.

'Now we wait,' Albus said as everyone watched the couple of the bed.

Ginny looked around, she couldn't see anything it was so dark. 'Harry, can you hear me, I'm coming for you, hold on.' Ginny thought of the first time she saw Harry's face. He was asking her mother how to get onto the platform and when he was told he looked nervous, but he did what her mother said.

Ginny remembered when she walked down the stairs trying to find her jumper and saw Harry sitting at her kitchen table, then he said hi to her, she got all embarrassed and ran back up the stairs. She noticed the darkness seemed to brighten slightly. Then she thought of her first year at Hogwarts, and how she use to watch Harry and noticed how everyone used to stare at him. Then when Harry saved her in the chamber of secrets and he thought he was going to die but Fawkes saved him and then flew them all out.

Ginny thought of her second year and Harry's third year, at first thinking the mass murderer, Sirius Black had escaped to try and kill Harry, until they found out that Sirius was really Harry's godfather and never betrayed Harry's parents or killed anyone. The room brightened a little more but Ginny still couldn't see Harry or anything else. 'Harry,' she yelled. 'I love you Harry, I'm going to find you and bring you home. Hold on sweetheart.

For three days everyone came and went from the Potter house, but Charlie never left Harry and Ginny's side, apart from when he slept, and he didn't sleep much. Molly was constantly breaking down in tears, so was Hermione when she was able to get away from Hogwarts.

'How much longer Albus?' Molly asked as she watched Ginny and Harry.

'It's hard to say, Molly. It's going to take a while for Ginny to find Harry because he's gone in very deep. We just have to wait and hope.'

'Charlie, go and get something to eat, I can watch them for a while.' Molly said putting a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

'Alright mum, but I won't be long.' Charlie kissed Ginny's cheek then walked around Harry's side and gripped his hand, giving it a squeeze, then left the room and walked down stairs.

'He's a wonderful man Molly, you should be very proud of him.' Albus said looking down at her.

'Yes he is, isn't he and I am very proud. Charlie has helped Harry and Ginny through everything they've gone through and now he's married and expecting twins, I'm just grateful he's home.'

'Yes, he did love those dragons didn't he?' Albus chuckled. Molly nodded but she gripped Ginny's and Harry's hands wishing they'd wake.

Ginny's thoughts drifted to Harry's fourth year and the triwizard tournament. She'd been so worried when Harry had to get past the dragon, but she was trying to behave normally around him but it was so hard especially when she heard he'd asked Cho Chang to the ball. She loved him so much and didn't want to see him with anyone else. Then when he arrived back from the graveyard clutching Cedric's body, she was so thankful that Harry wasn't the one who had die and felt terrible for thinking that when Cedric did.

In Harry's fifth year, when nobody believe Harry or Dumbledore about Voldemort being back, she felt so sorry for Harry and angry. After everything he'd been through and now everyone thought of him as a liar and loved attention. But when he had to go in front of the Wizengamot, before Umbridge had tortured him, Ginny had been so mad. Then he got the vision making him go to the department of mysteries then Sirius died, Harry was devastated. The room slowly brightened a bit more. 'I'm nearly there Harry, I love you, please don't give up.'

'It's been a week Albus, how much longer is this going to go on for?' Charlie said and he could hear the anger in his voice. 'Sorry,'

'It's quite alright Charlie, I know it's taking a toll on everyone but we just have to have patience, I know that's hard right now, but that's all we can do.'

'I know, I just wish it wasn't taking so long.' Charlie looked back down at his sister then over at Harry. 'They have both been through so much, they deserve to live and be happy.' Charlie felt the tears coming back into his eyes. He knew he'd been doing a lot of that this week, but he just couldn't help it.

'Yes they do, Minerva told me how you helped Harry through his dark times and when they lost the baby Charlie, you have been their rock through all this and I'm very proud of you, as is everyone.'

'Thanks Albus that means a lot to me coming from you.' he sat there watching, wishing they'd wake up, hoping they would finally be happy.

Ginny had been so happy in her fifth year, and Harry's sixth, he had finally noticed her and after the quidditch match when he had kissed her, she was the happiest girl on the planet. They spent as much time together as possible and she loved to kiss him and feel his hands on her. The room brightened considerably after she thought this. 'I'm nearly there Harry, hold on please. Just remember I love you.' when Dumbledore died, and Harry told her he had to break up with her for her own safety, because he had to leave, she was heartbroken. But she understood that he could never be happy until Voldemort was finished.

When Harry arrived at the Burrow and Ginny called him into her room on his birthday and kissed him, she never wanted to let him go and she knew he felt the same way, but she had to be patient because he would come back for her. Then for all those months when he was with Hermione and Ron, she worried about him so much. She wanted to know where he was and if he was okay, because no one had heard from them since Bill's wedding. Then they got word from Remus that they were all okay, Ginny had gone into the room she was using at her aunt Muriel's and cried for hours, knowing that he was alive and was okay. The room brightened again as her thoughts kept going over everything.

'It's been two weeks now Albus, I can't take this much longer.' Charlie said, as he held Ginny and Harry's hands.

'I know Charlie, it's taking longer than I hoped myself, but Ginny will find him.' Albus said and saw Katie walk in and over to Charlie.

'Why don't you come down stairs for a while Charlie, you've hardly left this room in two weeks.' Katie said sitting on his lap and putting her arms around his neck.

'I know baby, I just can't leave them.' he turned and kissed Katie, 'How are you and the little ones doing?'

'We're fine daddy,' she smiled at him. 'We're worried about you,'

'I know, but it can't be much longer. Do you know we're going to have to pick some names out for them soon, you haven't got that long to go. Have you come up with any ideas?' Charlie asked.

'No, I haven't. I really haven't thought much about it, I've been too preoccupied with you as well as Harry and Ginny. But I do know I want Harry and Ginny to be their godparents, if that's all right with you?'

'I'd like that Katie, now we just have to wait until they wake up to tell them.' Charlie kissed Katie very passionately again before turning back to Harry and Ginny.

Katie and Charlie sat there watching when Charlie thought he saw Ginny's eyelids flicker. 'Did you see that Katie?'

'See what?' she asked wondering what Charlie was seeing.

'Ginny's eyelid, it flickered, I'm sure of it.

'Harry, can you hear me sweetheart. I'm nearly there, just hold on a bit longer.' then she thought of her memories of the battle, and she saw how many cuts and bruises Harry had over him when she had first turned up. Then when Hagrid had carried Harry's body out of the forest she thought she was going to die right then and there. Then everything happened at once, first Harry disappeared, then she saw him pull the cloak of and started to circle with Voldemort in the great hall. She was so panicked she could hardly breath as she watched. Then Harry finished him off and saw how exhausted he was before he, Hermione and Ron disappeared. But she was happy knowing it was all over and Harry had survived. The room brightened more and Ginny could see further and thought she could make out something in the distance.

She remembered what had happened next when she had found him in the room of requirement and what had taken place. But that was all over now and she knew why Harry had done that to her, but then he disappeared and no one could find him until he turned up at Fred's funeral. When he collapsed, it frightened her more, then when her mother pulled the bandages off his chest and saw the gaping hole, her heart felt like it was going to jump out of its chest. Then she discovered their bond and could feel how Harry was feeling. She kept sending all her love to him and letting him know he was safe and loved, until she finally felt his feelings of contentment and his love. When he had finally had woken up and held her, not wanting to let her go, she knew they would finally be together. The room got a lot brighter and the thing she saw it was a person in the distance. 'Harry sweetheart, I'm coming, I've almost made it, just hang on.'

Once Charlie had seen Ginny's eyelid move, he never left the bed. He had Kreacher bring his food up, so he only left for a couple of hours every night. He sat there watching and saw it again.

'I think you're right Charlie, I think Ginny's getting closer to Harry.' Albus said watching intently.

'Sixteen days it's been, do you think it will be much long?' Charlie asked but not taking his eyes from the couple.

'I don't think it will be long now, one, maybe two days and they should wake up.'

Ginny's thoughts drifted to when Fawkes had healed Harry and he was well and happy. Then Harry proposed and Ginny thought she'd never been happier than she had ever been then. They planned their wedding and spent time down at the pond at the Burrow. They loved to hold each other and kissing as their hands roamed over each until they were both panting, trying to control themselves until they got married. The room brightened more and Ginny could make out Harry in the distance. 'Harry, I see you sweetheart, can you hear me. I love you.' Ginny remembered the happiest day of her life, when she finally walked down the aisle to marry Harry. All her dreams were coming true and she was finally Mrs. Harry Potter. Then Harry sang to her at the reception, and the love he had put into the song made Ginny cry with happiness. Harry and Ginny left to start their honeymoon and finally made love, a lot. They loved to touch each other's bodies and made love whenever, and wherever they could. The room was so bright now and Harry was standing right in front of her but looking the other way.

Ginny's eyelids were flickering all the time now and her hand twitched a few times. Everyone was standing around watching, waiting for them to wake. It had been three weeks but everyone knew that one way or another, it was almost over.

'Look, she smiled.' Charlie said, 'Do you think she's found him?'

'It looks like she might have Charlie, now she just has to convince him that's she's alive.' Albus said, watching and hoping.

Charlie leaned down towards Harry and Ginny. 'Come on sis, you can do it, bring Harry and yourself home.'

Everyone smiled at Charlie as they stood there watching Harry and Ginny. They saw Ginny move, but there was still no reaction from Harry.

'Harry sweetheart, can you look at me.' Harry didn't move, he just stood there looking the other way. Ginny thought of how happy they were when she got pregnant, then everything went downhill from there. But Harry came back and got through it and started to enjoy his singing and performing. Then when Kingsley had the Bristons moved Harry had finally been happy. The room was so bright and Ginny saw Harry looking around.

'Harry, sweetheart,' Ginny waited as tears flowed down her face.

Harry slowly turned and saw Ginny. 'Gin, is that you? I've been looking for you for a long time and couldn't find you. Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you and now you've gone.' Harry cried and he pulled Ginny into his arms.

'Harry, I'm alright, it wasn't me you saw. I'm alive, at home.' she held him tight waiting to see if he understood what she was saying.

'I don't understand Ginny, if you're alive then how can you be here?' Harry looked into her eyes and slowly kissed her.

'I wasn't at the house when it collapsed, that wasn't me. They were expecting you and had someone use polyjuice potion to become me. I'm alive Harry, and I've come to bring you home.'

'But how did you get here if you're not dead Gin?'

'Dumbledore, he helped Kingsley come up with a spell for me to cast and I was able to enter your mind. It's taken me a long time to find you, but I wasn't giving up until I did.'

Harry looked amazed at his wife, hoping what she was saying was true. He kissed her passionately, holding her tight.

'Look, Harry moved, Ginny must have found him.' Molly said as tears fell from her eyes.

'Now Ginny just has to convince Harry that she's alive and to come home with her.' Albus said watching intently.

'Oh, look, their both got tears falling from their eyes, let's hope they will be awake soon.' Charlie said and sat a little closer to them.

Everyone stood there watching as Ginny and Harry's movements got more frequent, waiting for the moment when they would both open their eyes.

'Harry, you need to come with me now, we have to get home.' she held his hand but he didn't move. 'Harry, I love you, please come home with me.' she kissed him tenderly then kissed each eye. 'Please Harry, I'm alive but if you don't come back I won't be, I can't live without you.' she kissed him again then tried to get him to move. He took a step before stopping again.

'Ginny, there's so much pain there, I don't know if I can go back.' Harry looked at Ginny and saw the tears falling from her eyes. 'But I don't want you to die, I never want that. So if you really are alive then I'll come home. I don't want to be apart from you ever again Ginny. I love you too much and want us to be together for as long as we live.'

Charlie, Katie, Baily, Poppy, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, George, Angelina, Percy, Kingsley, Minerva, Liam, John, Patrick, Nicky, Neville, Hannah, Mark and William all stood around the bed watching as Harry and Ginny's tears flowed none stop and their movements were going all the time.

Harry and Ginny gasped and sat up, looking around. Ginny looked at Harry and saw he was awake and threw her arms around him knocking him back down on the bed and kissed him fiercely. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny, not wanting to let her go.

'Are they going to stop any time soon?' George asked, and everyone laughed, some with amusement and others with relief.

Harry pulled slightly back from Ginny. 'Ginny, you're alive, but I saw you,' Harry said softly, 'Oh god Gin,' Harry started crying harder and he pulled Ginny back into his arms, then noticed everyone standing around them in his bedroom. 'What's going on?'

Everyone broke into laughter knowing it was the release of all the stress from the last three weeks.

'Welcome back Harry, and Ginny, I knew you could do it.' Albus said as he watched the couple.

Harry turned and saw the portrait of Albus Dumbledore sitting on a table not far from his bed. 'Albus, what…I don't…what's going on?' Harry looked at Albus then at everyone around the room.

'Why don't we explain later Harry,' Albus said then looked at everyone. 'Why don't we give them so privacy for a while.' everyone nodded and one by one left the room, Minerva carrying Albus portrait out and Charlie closed the door behind him.

'Ginny, what's going on, I'm really confused right now and what was Dumbledore's portrait doing here, and in our bedroom?' Harry sat up on his bed and noticed how stiff he was like he hadn't moved in a long time and realised. 'Ginny, how long have I been unconscious?'

'Harry, there's a lot to discuss but right now I don't want to talk, I just want you.' she pushed Harry back down and kissed him passionately while her hands roamed down his body and felt that he was getting aroused. 'I've missed you.' Ginny said as she groaned.

'Gin, I love you, now let's get these clothes off,' Harry pulled Ginny top off of her and then lowered her knickers, then stripped his own underwear off. They both grabbed and fondled each other and their moans were loud, but they couldn't control themselves.

Down stairs everyone heard the noises coming from upstairs and decided to head out and go down under the tree. Charlie had asked Kreacher to bring down some tea, and snacks for everyone.

'I never like hearing Harry and Ginny when they went at it but now I just don't care. They can shag as much as they want, I'm just glad they both awake, healthy and happy.' John said looking around at everyone.

'I know what you mean John, every time we came to rehearse, they'd take off, it's a wonder we ever got the album finished.' Liam said as he smiled.

'Alright, that's enough about Harry and Ginny's sex life, I might be happy for them but I don't need to hear about.' Ron scowled, then he couldn't help himself, he broke into laughter and after a minute, everyone else did as well.

Everyone single one of them sat there for a few hours wondering when Harry and Ginny were going to make an appearance. Kreacher had brought them down some lunch and drinks, and everyone had a good time, getting rid of all their tension that they had for three weeks.

'Ginny, I really can't get enough of you but I need to know, how long was I unconscious?' he was leaning up on his elbow looking down at his wife.

'I'm not sure exactly, it was two weeks when I went into your mind, but after that, I just don't know.' Ginny pulled his head back down and kissed him fiercely.

'I really don't want to get up but I need the bathroom and some answers, why don't I shower and we can go down and find out what's been going on and how long you were inside my mind.' Harry said kissing Ginny again.

'Alright Harry, you go and I'll get dressed.' she kissed him again, not being able to stop. 'Go on, or I won't let you leave.' she giggled and watched as Harry went into the bathroom. She waited for a few minutes then heard the shower running. 'Why not.' Ginny got up and walked into the bathroom and joined Harry in the shower.

'How did I know you were going to do that,' Harry said smiling at his wife.

'Probably because of the way I was kissing you,' Ginny said as she started kissing his chest. 'I've missed you so much Harry, you really had me scared.' she kept kissing him down his chest over each nipple then slowly moved further down.

Harry was breathing very heavily, 'Oh, Gin.' he panted. 'I'm sorry about that, but if this is my punishment for scaring you, then I'll have to make sure I scare you more often, oh god, Gin.'

Ginny had put her mouth around his erection, and started sucking, slowly at first then built up rhythm. She heard Harry's groaned and new it wasn't going to take long and she smiled around his arousal then felt him release, then she started to lick up he's sides again, before putting her mouth back over, feeling him grow inside her mouth.

'Oh Ginny,' Harry was panting heavily as he picked her up and put her up against the wall and slowly entered her as he looked into her eyes. They moved together faster and faster until they both couldn't hold it anymore, and they both groaned loudly when they came.

'You will never scare me like that again,' Ginny panted. 'You hear me Mr. Potter.' Ginny kissed him fiercely.

'I'm sorry for that Gin, I love you and I never wanted to scare you, but let's get dressed and go see if the family is still here.

Katie was sitting on Charlie's lap and she saw he was relaxed and happy. She put her hands to his face. 'You're happy aren't you baby?'

'Yeah, I am Katie, and I'm sorry if I worried you, but I thought we were going to lose them and I didn't know what I'd do if that happened.'

'We're not going anywhere Charlie,' Harry's voice came from behind everyone.

Charlie stood up and hugged Harry tightly. 'You scared the life out of me Harry, don't do that again.' Harry nodded and Charlie let him go, then Charlie picked up Ginny. 'You are one brave lady, do you know that?' he hugged her tightly as well.

'I'm sorry everyone, I didn't mean to scare anyone and Ginny's already chewed me out for that.' Harry instantly saw Liam, John and Patrick smirk at him before they broke into hysterics.

'Alright, enough you three,' Molly said but she couldn't help smiling at them. 'I'm just glad you're both finally awake.'

Everyone got up and hugged Harry and Ginny, Ron walked over and hugged Harry tightly. 'I'm sorry about the last time Harry, I really am, and I'm just so glad you're alright,'

'It's fine Ron, really, we could never stay mad at each other, we've been mates too long.' he smiled at Ron and Harry sat and pulled Ginny onto his lap.

'How long was I out for?' Harry asked looking around at everyone.

'Five weeks Harry,' Katie said looking over at him, 'and like Charlie said, you had us all scared, both of you.'

'It took me three weeks to find Harry, wow. I didn't realise I was gone that long.' Ginny looked up at her parents, 'I'm sorry if you were worried, but I had to find Harry no matter what.'

'We know dear, but we were worried, but Albus kept telling us to be patient that you would find Harry and explain what had happened.'

Harry got up holding Ginny, putting her back down in the seat and walked over to Albus Dumbledore's portrait and knelt down in front of it.

'Thank you Albus, for everything. Even though you're not around anymore, you're still helping me,' Harry had tears come to his eyes, 'and I wish I could hug you.'

'Oh my dear Harry, I wish that also, and whether I'm alive or dead, I will always be here for you as you have always been for me, my dear friend. So please come to Minerva's office anytime and I will be there.' he smiled at Harry before continuing. 'But you really don't need me anymore Harry, you are a very wise and powerful man. Trust your instincts on that as I've always trusted you and your instinct, because they are always right, and trust in the love you have for Ginny and the love she has for you, and it will always give you the right answers.'

'I finally understand what you always told me and what you've always known, love is the greatest magical power, and because of that, I know I'll be alright, so thank you again, for everything Albus.' Harry smiled at his old headmaster and mentor, touching the frame, then he got up and walked back over to Ginny. She stood up and Harry pulled her into his arms. Everyone sat there watching realising Harry was going to be alright but no matter what, he will always miss his mentor and friend, Albus Dumbledore.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Everyone was still sitting outside, talking and enjoying having family and friends around them, when Harry turned to Ginny.

'Are you going to explain how you got into my mind and how you found me?' he smiled at his wife before nuzzling her neck.

'I won't be able to if you keep doing that Harry,' Ginny moaned softly, so Harry pulled back and saw everyone smiling at him. 'Alright, well Kingsley and professor Dumbledore worked out a spell for me to do and it let me go into your mind. Professor Dumbledore explained that I had to think of every memory I had of you, bad or good, and if it worked, after each one I would get closer to finding you, and it worked.' she kissed Harry fiercely.

'Alright, give it a break, can't you go five minutes without snogging each other.' George said smiling.

'No,' Harry said and went back to kissing Ginny and everyone laughed.

'If they kept going, their going to disappear inside again, and I want to hear what memories Ginny thought of.' Liam said, waiting.

'Alright,' Harry said, they whispered in Ginny's year. 'I'll get back to that later.' she nodded, 'Now, let's hear about these memory's sweetheart.'

'Well the first one was on King's Cross station, when you asked mum how to get on to the platform, you were so scared and embarrassed, do you remember that?' she smiled at Harry.

'Yeah, it was my first day at Hogwarts and I couldn't work out how to do it, then I saw this red headed woman speaking to all these red headed kids,' Harry smiled over at his mother-in-law, 'and she mentioned muggles, so I thought I'd follow her and see how they did it, but kept missing it, not realising what I had seen.' Harry said smiling over at his mother-in-law.

'What was the next memory Ginny?' George asked.

'It was the one when I came down stairs to find my jumper my first day at Hogwarts, and I saw Harry sitting at the table, he said hi to me and I got all embarrassed and ran back up the stairs.' she laughed.

'I remember that Ginny, that was when we flew dad's car to rescue Harry from his aunt and uncle's place, and you were talking about Harry all summer, driving us all crazy.' Ron said smirking at his sister. 'Now look at you, you ended up marrying him.'

'Why did you have to rescue Harry from his aunt and uncle's?' John asked looking puzzled.

'They had locked Harry up in his room and weren't going to let him out, and being underage, and already had a warning from the Wizengamot, he couldn't magic himself out. So we pulled the bars off the window and Harry climbed out and got into the car.' George said smiling at Harry as he remembered that night.

'What was the next one?' Arthur asked curiously.

'It was the same year when Harry saved me in the chamber of secrets and he thought he was going to die because the basilisk pierced his arm and he was being poisoned.' Ginny looked at Harry remembering.

'How did you survive Harry?' Nicky asked watching the couple.

Harry closed his eyes and thought, he heard the music and opened his eyes and saw Fawkes flying towards him. 'All thanks to Fawkes here,' Harry patted the beautiful bird. 'He used to belong to Albus Dumbledore, anyway, he came to me in the chamber and dropped his tears into my arm and healed me, didn't you Fawkes,' Fawkes nodded his head.'

'Wow, he understood you,' Nicky was watching the bird.

'Yeah, he can. After the battle, Harry was badly injured and nothing could heal him, one day Fawkes turned up, healed Harry's wound and Charlie told us how phoenix's will present themselves to a new owner once their old one dies. So I went over and spoke to him, asking him if that's what he was doing, taking Harry as his new owner and he nodded and has been with us ever since.' Ginny patted Fawkes head and he rubbed it against her arm.

'There is no one better Fawkes, you couldn't have picked a better owner,' Albus Dumbledore's portrait said.

Harry smiled over at him, 'What memory next Gin?

'That was when you found out Sirius was your godfather and not a murderer,' she smiled at Harry and saw the sad look come to his face. 'You miss him, don't you Harry?'

'Yeah, I wish he was here, we never had enough time,' tears had come to Harry's eyes.

'Who is Sirius?' Liam asked.

Harry looked over at him. 'He was my father's best friend and my godfather, but he was accused of murder and for betraying my parents to Voldemort and locked up in Azkaban for twelve years. He escaped and made his way to Hogwarts to find the real person who had betrayed my parents, he died a couple of years ago.' Ginny wiped the tears that had come to Harry's eyes. 'Thanks Gin, now next one?'

'That was when you had to get past the dragon in the triwizard tournament and…' she looked into Harry's eyes, 'and when you asked Cho Chang to the ball. I was so jealous of her, you had a big thing for Cho.'

'That was before I opened my eyes properly and saw you,' Harry pulled her face towards him and kissed her fiercely, 'The dragon, well, I'm just glad I didn't get killed.' Harry laughed and kissed Ginny again.

'I heard about the triwizard tournament, did you really get past a Hungarian Horntail Harry?' John said looking amazed.

'He sure did,' said Charlie smiling at Harry. 'Their one of the meanest dragons there is, I was one of the men that brought them over from Romania for the tournament and Harry had to get the worst one. But that was a great bit of flying you did to get that egg.'

'Well I love to fly but I did get scraped up and burn a bit and my Firebolt got singed.' Harry smiled remembering.

'Then I remembered seeing you arrive back clutching Cedric's body,' Ginny sniffed but didn't say what she'd been thinking.

Everyone looked at Harry then, knowing he'd been tortured in that graveyard by Voldemort.

'Let's skip that one,' Harry said not wanting to remember that.

'The next couple weren't very nice either,' she looked at Harry letting him decide if she wanted to mention them.

'It's okay, go on.' Harry said smiling at her.

'Well, it was when you had to face the Wizengamot for producing the patronus to save your cousin and then Umbridge and how she tortured you.' Ginny picked up his hand and kissed it. You could still faintly see the writing that she had forced Harry to carve into his hand. 'I was so angry at her for making you do that.'

'She got hers in the end, thanks to the centaurs, until Professor Dumbledore walked into the forbidden forest and rescued her.' Harry couldn't help but smile at the memory.

'What was the next one Ginny?' Bill asked.

Ginny looked at Harry and raised her eyebrows sending all her love to Harry. He nodded, and she smiled and kissed him. 'It was when Harry had the vision of Voldemort torturing Sirius to get Harry to go the department of mysteries.' everyone looked at Harry to see how reacted.

Harry noticed Liam, Patrick, John and Nicky all looking at him looking puzzled. 'Voldemort sent me a false vision to lure me there so I would get the prophecy that was made about us, and that was when Sirius was killed.' tears had formed in his eyes again.

'Go on to the next one Ginny.' Hermione said quickly.

Ginny smiled hugely, 'Well, that was the one when we won the quidditch cup,' Ginny couldn't stop smiling, 'and Harry kissed me for the first time in front of everyone in the Gryffindor common room.' she looked at Harry and he grinned back grabbing her and kissing her fiercely again.

'I remember that one, I was about to hex Harry for kissing my sister, but then I saw the way you both looked at each other and I thought why not.' Ron said smiling.

'Yeah, but you said you didn't want to see your best mate snogging you're sister.' Harry said laughing at Ron.

'Yeah, and look where that got me, you never stop snogging each other, among other things.' Ron said shaking his head.

'What was next Ginny?' George asked.

Again Ginny looked at Harry, 'It was when Professor Dumbledore died and how devastated Harry was, I remembered walking up to him as he was crouched over his body crying and I held him until he stopped.' Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry tightly.

'I remember the whole school came out in shock at seeing Professor Dumbledore's body lying on the ground under the astronomy tower.' Hermione said as tears came to her eyes as well.

'What was the next memory Gin?' Charlie asked.

'It was right after Dumbledore's funeral, Harry was upset and he walked away, then got into an argument with Scrimgeour, I walked over to him and he told me he had to break up with me for my own safety. He didn't want to put me in danger as he had to finish off what Dumbledore had started and then finish Voldemort off. I knew Harry would never be able to have a life until he killed Voldemort, so I let him go.' tears had come to Ginny's eyes at that memory.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny tightly, 'I'm sorry for that, I was just worried the death eaters or Voldemort himself would come after you if they found out how I felt about you and I didn't want to put you in danger.' Harry kissed her tenderly.

'I understand Harry, really I do.' she smiled at him. 'Well the next was when you arrived at the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding before you went off with Hermione and Ron. It was your seventh birthday and I called you into my room. Do you remember Harry?'

'Yeah, you snogged the life out of me as a birthday gift and Ron barged in.' Harry said laughing looking over at Ron.

'Yeah, well, you broke up with her and I didn't want to see you hurt her again.' Ron said in defence of his actions. 'What was the next one Gin?'

'When you three arrived at Hogwarts right before the fighting started. I saw how bad Harry looked, covered in cuts and bruises and how tired he looked.' Ginny caressed Harry's face.

'Yeah, we'd been awake for a long time when we arrived, and we just broken out of Gringotts on the back of the dragon. What's the next one love?' Harry asked.

'The worst of all my memories,' she looked at Harry and put a hand to his face, 'When Hagrid carried Harry's body out of the forbidden forest.' Ginny started crying and Harry pulled her into his arms rubbing his hands up and down her back.

'I'm sorry sweetheart, really sorry, but I had to make Voldemort think he killed me, so he would take Nagini out of her enchanted cage. I heard you scream when you saw me and I almost let you know I wasn't dead, but I had to stay where I was, then I heard Minerva cry out and that shocked me as well.' Harry looked over at Minerva giving her a smile. 'Go on to the next one.'

'That one was when Harry pulled his invisibility cloak off himself and then him and Voldemort started circling each other until Harry killed him.' she smiled at Harry, and gave him another kiss.

'Yeah, I kept it on firing spells from under it, every time one of you were in danger, I'd hit a death eater with a spell. But when I saw Bellatrix almost hit you with the killing curse I was overcome with rage but before I could do anything, mum stepped up and took her out.' Harry said smiling over at his mother-in-law. 'That's when I knew where Ginny got it from, you get mum or Ginny angry and look out.' Harry laughed as everyone of Molly's children laughed, but looked at their mother with pride.

'Well she almost killed my baby girl and I wasn't going to stand for that.' Molly said smiling.

'Yeah, but what surprised me was what you said.' Harry said watching.

'I don't really remember what I said, I just remember being angry.

Harry looked at her, 'You said "not my daughter you bitch" and everyone broke into hysterics as Molly looked embarrassed, causing them to laugh harder.

'Was there anymore Ginny?' Katie asked.

'Yeah, when I found Harry under his invisibility cloak kneeling at Fred's grave, crying and I took him back to the Burrow, where he collapsed.' Ginny and Harry looked over at George but saw he was okay, so Ginny continued. 'Then when I found out about our bond while Harry was unconscious, and that memory made it a lot brighter. Then one of my best memories was when Harry proposed to me in his parent's house and gave me his mother's ring.' Ginny kissed Harry fiercely.

'Is there anymore?' Harry looked into her eyes.

'Yeah, when we were planning the wedding and spending time down by the pond, snogging all the time, and trying to control ourselves until the honeymoon,' she smirked at him.

'Yeah and you didn't make that easy either,' Harry said smiling at her and kissed her again.

'What was next Gin?' Ron asked.

'The wedding, when I finally became Mrs. Potter. Then when Harry sang to me for the first time, then when we left on the honeymoon, that one that took me right to Harry.'

Charlie looked back at Ginny, 'It took that many memories before you found Harry.'

'Yeah, it was really dark at first, but with every memory it got lighter until I saw him. Then I had to convince him I was alive and still he wasn't going to come back. He thought there was too much pain here. But I kept talking to him and of course snogging him and finally he agreed and that's when we both woke up.'

'Five weeks, I can't believe it's been five weeks,' Harry said and he tightened his hold on Ginny as he looked up into her eyes. 'I'm sorry, Gin, I never meant to put you through that, I thought I'd be right back. We didn't think they would start anything so soon, but when I saw you in the house just as it collapsed, I just lost it.'

'It's alright, you weren't to know they had set that up for you.' Ginny hugged him tightly as she felt him shudder at the memory.

'Well I can't thank you enough Harry,' Mark said smiling over at him. 'If you hadn't cast the shield charm that they couldn't get through, then you started firing spells at the same time into the house and when they ran out you tied them all up, all of us would have been dead if you weren't there.'

Kingsley saw everyone was starting to look a little serious. 'Harry, you sure you don't want to join the aurors, I could just send you out all the time by yourself and not have to worry anymore.' Kingsley said in his deep voice but everyone heard the humour in it.

'No thanks Kingsley, I might do anything for you mate, but I've had enough of dark witches and wizards to last me a life time and I'm only nineteen. I want to stay here with my wife and snog her as often as I can,' Harry lowered his voice, 'and never stop shagging her either.' he kissed Ginny fiercely.

'Hey I heard that,' Ron said looking at Harry.

'You shouldn't have been listening Ron,' Ginny said.

'Are you still planning of recording more albums Harry, while you were unconscious, the last one went through the roof.'

'I don't know at the moment, if I do, it won't be for a while. Just before I collapsed I had some really good news from Kingsley and realised that I was holding on to a lot of anger and pain, and when it lifted, I don't know, it's hard to explain. But I realised that all I want to do right now is to just stay with Ginny, I still plan on singing and playing, but I don't know if I want to do any concerts for a while.'

'Harry my boy, do you realise I've never heard you sing, I would love to, and you know how much I loved music.' Albus said from his portrait smiling at Harry.

Everyone looked at Harry, 'Alright, I'll do one,' Harry waved his hand and summoned his guitar. Harry looked at Ginny then he stood up and let Ginny have his seat and he started singing his new song just to her. Everyone could see the love on Harry's face as he sang to Ginny, and also the love on Ginny's face as she watched Harry. She had tears falling down her face by the time he had finished and she stood up as Harry put his guitar down and pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

When they finished, Albus spoke. 'That was very beautiful Harry, you could hear the love you put into the song.'

Harry looked over at Albus's portrait. 'Thanks Albus,' he turned back to Ginny. 'I wrote that for you Gin and I mean every word.

'You wrote that for me, oh Harry.' she pulled her face to him and kissed him again.

'I was thinking about you and I just started writing, I wanted to surprise you with it,' Harry looked into her eyes sending all his love and wanting to her. Ginny and Harry stood there for the longest time just looking into each other's eyes as they touched each other's faces.

'There going to disappear, when they look at each other like that, you can usually bet on it,' Liam said, but he couldn't help smiling at the pair.

Harry looked over at Liam, 'Not this time Liam, Ginny and I are enjoying this great company.' Harry looked back at Ginny. 'Why don't we throw another party Gin, one big do and have everyone come over, what do you say.'

'Sounds like fun Harry, when do you want to do this?' Ginny let Harry sit back down and she sat on his lap again.

'As soon as we can arrange it,' Harry turned and looked at everyone, 'What do you think, party time?'

'You bet, we have to celebrate you finally getting your arse out of bed after five weeks,' George said smiling over at Harry and everyone laughed again.

Harry noticed Katie wince and put a hand on her stomach. 'You okay Katie?' Harry asked a bit worried.

'Yeah, Harry, their just stretching and moving around a lot.' she smiled over at him.

'Would you mind if I had a feel, it still amazes me,' Harry said.

'No, of course not Harry,' Harry got up and knelt in front of Katie and put his hand on her stomach and felt one of the babies moving. Katie took his other hand and placed it further up and he felt the other going at it as well.

'Wow, they both going crazy in there. You haven't got long now, have you?' Harry said as he got up and sat back down pulling Ginny back onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

'No around five weeks, but it'll be good to be able to see my feet again, I'm huge.'

'You look beautiful baby,' Charlie said snogging his wife. As he pulled away he raised his eyebrows and nodded to Katie. She nodded back and Charlie looked back at Harry and Ginny. 'Harry, Ginny, we wanted to ask you something but had to wait until you woke up.'

'Sure Charlie, what's up?' Harry said.

Charlie looked back at Katie, then back at Harry and Ginny. 'We would like you and Ginny to be their godparents.'

Harry looked at Charlie then at Ginny and saw the big smile on her face. 'I'd be honoured and I know Ginny feels the same way,' Harry got up and hugged Charlie, 'Thanks mate,' Harry hugged Katie and gave her a kiss on the cheek and Ginny launched herself at Charlie, kissing him all over his face.

'Thanks Charlie, I would love to really,' she gave him one more kiss then kissed Katie, 'Thanks sis.'

'Have you picked out any names yet?' Molly asked.

'No, not yet, we've had a few idea's, but I suppose we better start working on that.' Charlie said and saw Katie yawning, 'I think we should head home, haven't been there for a while, and it looks like my wife needs some sleep.'

Charlie and Katie went around saying goodbye to everyone, then one by one everyone started to leave. Just before Minerva left, Albus spoke.

'Harry,' he waited until Harry walked over to him. 'I'm so pleased you're finally happy Harry, you deserve it, and I hope I speak with you again soon. And remember, trust in your love for Ginny and your instincts, they will lead you right every time.'

'I will, and I would love to be able to speak with you more often even if it's not about anything serious, but just to be able to talk to you, I miss that.' Harry touched the frame again, then Minerva gave Harry and Ginny a hug and she took the portrait and left.

Ginny watched Harry's face as he touched the portrait of Albus Dumbledore and knew how much he missed him and wished she could do something.

'You alright Harry?' Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry.

'Yeah, it's been such a great day Gin. I've enjoyed everyone being here, but I'm so happy we're alone, I want you so much.' Harry pulled Ginny into his arms and kissed her hungrily.

'What are you waiting for then, take me to bed Harry,' she looked up into his eyes sending all her feelings to him.

Harry picked Ginny up and carried her into the house and up the stairs. They spent the rest of the afternoon making love before going down to dinner. Harry hadn't felt this happy for a long time and wanted nothing to ever get in his way of having a happy life with Ginny every again.

Ginny had fallen asleep after making love with Harry with an idea on her mind. When she woke up the next morning she looked over at Harry and saw he wasn't there. She got up and stretched, then went to have a shower. When she finished she walked down stairs and found Harry sitting at the kitchen table. She walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around him.

'Morning beautiful,' Harry said as he grabbed her hands while Ginny kissed his neck.

'Morning, how long have you been awake for?' she sat down and smiled at Harry.

'For a while, after five weeks asleep, I've had enough for a while I think, and I thought I'd get into the list for the party.' Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny as Kreacher brought breakfast for her.

'Thanks Kreacher,' she turned back to Harry. 'What do you want to do today?'

'Nothing really, I was working on some new songs before I got sick, so I might get back into those. What about you, any plans?'

'Yeah, I need to go over to mum's and work on some of the last things for the orphanage, but that will only take a couple of hours.'

'As long as you're not away for too long, I miss you too much,' Harry leaned into Ginny and kissed her passionately.

'I won't, where's your list for the party?' Harry handed Ginny a piece of parchment. 'Wow, that's a long list.

'Yeah, I know. It's just that after everything we've gone through, I really want to celebrate with everyone and if you don't mind that is.'

'No, I don't mind Harry, I think it will be wonderful.' Ginny smiled at Harry, knowing he deserved to be happy and celebrate with his family and friends. 'Apart from you performing at the party, who are you going to get to play?'

'Well, I thought of getting the Dragon's Tail again but I thought I might like to have the Weird Sisters as well. Give everyone a chance to have a break as well and enjoy the party, I'll probably do some songs with the Flames. I was thinking of talking to them today and getting them over for a while.'

'That's a good idea Harry, why don't you floo them when I've left to go to mums.'

'Okay, I will,' Harry smiled.

Ginny saw how content his was and just hoped she could pull off her idea in time for the party.

'Well, I've got to go, I'll see you in a couple of hours.' she stood up and Harry did as well and pulled her into his arms kissing her passionately. 'I love you Harry.'

'I love you to sweetheart, don't be away from me for too long.' Harry kissed her again then watched her walk over to the fireplace and disappeared. Harry walked over and contacted Liam, and they said they'd be there within the hour, so Harry went into the studio for a while to wait for them.

Harry was lost in the music as he sat at his mother's piano when he noticed the band standing there listening to him. 'Hi, how's everything?' Harry said smiling up at them.

'We're good Harry, that sounded great, I haven't heard that one before.' Liam said.

'It's another one I wrote, I only just finished, and that was the first time I played it all.'

'Really good Harry, where's Ginny anyway?' Patrick asked.

'She had to go over her mum's to finish some things for the orphanage, but she'll be back in a couple of hours. I've got some new songs here I wanted you to see and maybe play at the party, I'm getting the Dragon's Tail again also the Weird Sisters, I spoke to them earlier, but you know when I throw a party, eventually they want us up there, so I thought I'd get some new songs ready.'

'Sounds good Harry, let's set up and you can take us through them.' John said and everyone started getting their equipment set up.

After a few hours of playing, and working the backup, Harry called it for the day. 'Why don't you stay for lunch and then we can rehearse again tomorrow.'

'Great, I'm starved,' Patrick said, 'It's the first time we've worked straight through without you taking off with Ginny.' he smirked at Harry.

'You go in and let Kreacher know, I'll just pack up this and be in.' everyone nodded and Harry turned around and started picking up all his sheet music when he heard something. He turned around and saw Nicky watching him. 'Hi Nicky,' Harry was awkward being alone with her.

'It's fine Harry, I could see it yesterday. You looked different, happier and no stress, and I could see the love you and Ginny have for each other, and I'm happy for you. You're a good friend Harry.' she smiled at him and gave him a hug. 'I hope when I want to settle down, I find someone like you.' she gave him a quick kiss and turned seeing Ginny watching them. 'Hello Ginny.' Nicky smiled at her.

'Hi Nicky.'

'Hi sweetheart, I was hoping you weren't going to be long.'

Harry saw Nicky walk towards his wife. 'You're a lucky woman Ginny.' she put a hand on Ginny's shoulder and went into the house.

Harry walked over to Ginny and picked her up and sat on the couch with her and started kissing her passionately. 'I missed you Mrs. Potter.'

'Hmm, I missed you too, how was rehearsal?' Ginny started to suck on Harry's neck.

'Hmm, Gin, when you do that I can't concentrate.' Harry laid his head back enjoying the sensation Ginny was sending through his body. She slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes. 'Now what did you ask?' Harry's breathing was heavy.

'How was rehearsal,' Ginny said snickering because she could feel how turned on Harry was through their bond and through her hand.

'Yeah, good,' Harry's breathing was still heavy and he was sending his feelings of wanting to her.

'After lunch, when the band go home, I think we've run out on them enough. Come on let's head in and eat.'

'Alright, but just give me a minute,' he smirked at her and she knew that he was very aroused and he was trying to get his breathing under control. 'No, not going to work,' Harry waved his hand at the door sealing it and flipped Ginny onto her back and started kissing her passionately.

In the kitchen everyone could hear the noises coming from the shed. 'I'm just glad there both alright and you can see it in Harry's face, he's happy and with everything we've learned and heard, they both deserve it, so if we have to listen to them occasionally, I can live with that.' Patrick said and everyone nodded in agreement as the smiled.

Harry and Ginny had been owling everyone to let them know about the party that was going to be held at the Potter house that Saturday evening. Harry had wanted all the professor's from Hogwarts to come, as well as a lot of friends from his Hogwarts days. Their guest list was longer than the wedding but they really didn't mind, both wanted to enjoy their good health and their happiness.

The day of the party Ginny had picked up her surprise for Harry and had Charlie hide them near where the stage would be and put a disillusionment charm on them. All the Weasley boys, along with the Phoenix Flames were there setting up everything. Katie was sitting laughing as she watched the boys all having table fights, smashing them into each other's to see who could get theirs in place first.

'Harry, you want to stage set up in the same spot mate?' Charlie called.

'Yeah, same spot Charlie, I'll be down in a moment,' he called back then turned to Ginny. 'I better get down there and help, I love you Mrs. Potter.' Harry kissed Ginny fiercely, when they heard George's voice.

'Can't you leave each other alone for a few minutes, she's not going to run off with anyone Harry.' everyone laughed and saw Harry wave his hand but didn't stop snogging his wife.

When Harry and Ginny stopped, they were panting heavily and staring into each other's eyes. 'Oh, no you don't, we haven't got time.' Charlie said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'Sorry Gin, but I'm taking Harry with me.' he pulled Harry away but he didn't seem to be able to move. 'Come on Harry, you can shag you're wife later, we've got work to do. You're the one who wanted this party.'

'Alright, I'm coming,' Harry looked away from Ginny and started walking, 'Merlin, what you sister does to me Charlie,' Harry was still breathing heavily.

'Yeah I know, I've heard you enough and saw you plenty of times as well, but we've got to get everything set up.' he looked towards everyone, 'I've got him.'

'About time Harry, we've been doing all the work why you're snogging and shagging our sister.' George said laughing.

'I'm here, see, ready to work.' Harry glanced back at Ginny and felt what she was sending him. He's breathing got heavy again and all the boys noticed.

'No you don't Harry,' Charlie said keeping a hand on his shoulder then turned to Ginny. 'Cut it out Gin, he will be no use to us if you keep letting him know you want him to shag you, now stop it.'

Ginny and Katie burst out laughing as they saw Charlie trying to control Harry.

'She does that deliberately you know, just to get a rise out of me.' Harry said trying to bring his breathing under control.

'Yeah, we've noticed,' Liam said shaking his head. 'But with your power Harry, you could have all this done in a few minutes then go back to your wife.'

Harry thought for a moment, 'You know, that's not a bad idea,' Harry concentrated and waved his hand and the stage was set and all the table put in their places, then all the decorations hung themselves. 'There done, now can I go?' Harry said and walked off while everyone stared in amazement at him.

'Why didn't you suggest that earlier, Liam?' Patrick said shaking his head and laughing.

They all stood and watched as Harry picked Ginny up and took her into the house. 'They will never stop, even with the potion. Well we might as well head home, we can rest before getting ready.' Ron said looking towards the house.

'Yeah, we should, we won't see them for a while, and if they get it out now, maybe they'll be able to stay for the whole party this time.' Bill said and started walked away.

Charlie walked over to Katie and saw she was still laughing. 'Why are you still laughing baby?'

'Just thinking, all you needed was for Ginny to do that earlier and Harry would have had everything done and we'd be home now relaxing before the party.'

'Yeah, we know. But did you see what he did, one wave of the hand and had everything done.' Charlie said shaking his head then putting a hand out to help Katie stand. 'Come on, let's head home for a bit. Are you going to be alright tonight?'

'Yeah, as long as I don't try to get up and down too much.' Katie said as she put a hand to her back as they walk inside and flooed home.

'Ginny, you driving me crazy,' Harry was running his hands all over Ginny's naked body.

'But it made you hurry, didn't it?' Ginny said as she gripped his arousal. 'I didn't want to wait sweetheart.' Ginny started kissing down his chest until her mouth closed over him.

'Oh god, Gin,' Harry fell back against the pillows as Ginny enjoyed herself. 'I need you now Gin, please.' Harry pulled Ginny back up and she straddling him and slowly lowered herself onto him.

After a few hours of making love, Ginny turned to face Harry, 'We should start getting ready before people start arriving and they start without us.' she went to get up but Harry pulled her back down with him.

'I can live with that,' Harry started kissing her fiercely, running his hands all over her and felt himself getting turned on again.

Ginny pulled back. 'We can't Harry, but we can later, now I have to get into a shower and get dressed.' she kissed him again and got up and walked into the bathroom.

'Can I join you in there?' Harry called.

'No, you stay there till I've finished or we'll never get out of here,' Ginny giggled.

Harry lay back against the pillows enjoying the way he felt and he didn't want to get up. Ginny walked out and Harry watched her from his position on the bed and instantly felt aroused.

Ginny turned and looked at him, smiling. 'No Harry, we don't have time, later.'

'Come back to bed sweetheart,' Harry purred as he's eyes travelled all over her naked body. 'We've got time, come on.'

'No, Harry, the bands will be here soon and we have to show the Weird Sisters where everything is. Now go have a shower, and make it a cold one.' Ginny laughed.

'Alright, I'm going.' Harry got up and walked into the bathroom, 'And I will have a cold shower.' he said softly.

Ginny was putting on the last of her jewellery when she felt Harry. She turned and saw him standing naked, watching her.

'Harry, no.' Ginny giggled and backed away, 'Get dressed Harry, we'll get back to that later.'

'Fine,' Harry said closing his eyes and then walking over to grab his clothes. 'But you shouldn't look so sexy Ginny.' Harry got dressed and combed his hair out, put in his contact lenses then put his hat on. He felt Ginny, so he turned and she was staring at him. 'I told you we shouldn't have gotten dressed.' he moved slowly towards her.

'No, I might be turned on but we can't,' Ginny back towards the door with Harry following. She fumbled behind her for the door handle and twisted it before Harry reached her.

'You're ready good, I thought I'd have to come drag you out,' Charlie said looking at them standing on the other side of the door.

'If it was up to Harry, we wouldn't be ready.' Ginny said and blew a kiss to Harry and walked past Charlie down the stairs.

'You've got great timing Charlie,' Harry took a deep breath and walked over to him. 'Come on then, since my wife's gone, I might as well get down stairs.'

'Good, I came to make sure you make it, people are starting to arrive, and I showed the bands where everything goes.'

'Thanks Charlie, I just didn't want to move.' Harry and Charlie walked down stairs and outside.

Harry walked over and spoke with the bands and he noticed that Steven from the Dragon's Tail was still looking a bit nervous.

'Hi, great you can make it. Everything set up?'

'Yeah, Harry, we're all set, but who do you want to start.'

'I'll leave that for you to decide,' Harry smiled and shook all their hands when Kingsley walked up to him and clapped him on the shoulder.

'Harry, my friend, good to see you again,' Kingsley hugged Harry.

'Kingsley, good to see you too and thanks again for everything you did, I owe you one.'

'Hardly Harry, I don't think I'll even be even with you, especially after you saved all my aurors, now come on, I'm going to say hello to your beautiful wife.'

Harry nodded to the bands and walked off with Kingsley towards where Ginny was sitting with Katie and Charlie. 'Hello Ginny, Katie, Charlie,' Kingsley as he leaned down and kissed Katie and Ginny and shook Charlie's hand.

'Hi Kingsley, I saw you walk in before with a woman, who was that?' Charlie asked looking up at him.

'I'll bring her over to meet you all, hang on.' Kingsley walked over and spoke to a beautiful tall woman, then they both walked over to the others.

'Aleena, I'll like you to meet Charlie Weasley, he's wife Katie, Harry Potter and his wife Ginny. Everyone this is my girlfriend Aleena.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you all,' she nodded to all of them.

Harry stared at Aleena, feeling like he knew her from somewhere, he shook his head. 'Why don't you both sit, I'm going to kick this party off.' Harry said and kissed Ginny before walking up on the stage.

'Everything all set Ginny?' Kingsley asked quietly.

'Yep and I can't thank you enough Kingsley, Harry is in for the surprise of his life.' Ginny smiled at him.

'Anything I can do, you know that, and it's about time I could do something for Harry after everything he's done for me.'

'He's about to start, and if I know Harry he always sings a song for Ginny.' Charlie said smiling at his sister.

'Hi everyone, and thanks for coming, I'm going to start off with a new song I wrote for my wife before we kick into some rockin' songs.' Harry sat down at the piano.

'Told you,' Charlie smirked, as Ginny stood up and walked up on stage and stood at the end of the piano, watching Harry as he sang.

'Wow, he's good isn't he?' said Aleena, watching Harry sing to Ginny.

'You've never heard Harry sing before?' Katie asked.

'No, I haven't. I heard he could but I never went to any of the concerts.'

'Well we released our first album a few weeks back and it's still selling,' Katie said smiling at the woman.

'You played in the band with Harry, Katie?'

'Yeah, but when I got pregnant I left the Phoenix Flames and Nicky took over for me.

'Do you think you'll go back?'

'I doubt it, when these two are born, I won't have time.'

'You're expecting twins, congratulations.' Aleena smiled at Katie and Charlie before looking back to the stage. Harry had just finished and stood up and started kissing Ginny. 'Do they know everyone is watching them?' she said seeing the couple going at it on the stage.

'Yes, that's pretty normal for them two, when Harry and my sister are anywhere near each other, they can't help themselves.' Charlie laughed looking at the shocked face of Aleena.

'Aleena, Harry and Ginny do that quite often and sometimes they'll disappear for hours on end, even if we're in the middle of something.' Kingsley said smiling at his girlfriend.

Harry and Ginny walked back down to join everyone and the Weird Sisters started playing.

'I like the new song Harry,' Katie said smiling up at him.

'Thanks Katie, how are you feeling by the way, I can have an armchair brought out for you to make you more comfortable.'

'That would be great Harry, she's having a lot of trouble with her back.' Charlie said smiling at his wife.

Katie looked like she was going to protest, 'It's fine Katie, I want to comfortable,' Harry waved his hand and a armchair soared down towards them and Harry slowed it and lowered it to the ground. 'There you go.'

'Come on baby, grab my hand.' Katie took Charlie's hand and he pulled her up, Harry waved the chair away and made the other chair go exactly under Katie. Charlie lowered her to the chair. 'Better baby?'

'Yes Charlie, and thanks Harry. I appreciate it.' she sighed and sank into the chair holding her stomach.

'How long have you got left?' Aleena asked.

'Three weeks,' Katie smiled.

'Harry mate, how's it going.' Ron walked over with Hermione. Ron gave Harry a hug and then Hermione with a kiss on the cheek.

'Hi, Ron, Hermione. We're good, how's everything with you.' Harry sat down and pulled Ginny onto his lap.

'We're good Harry, really good. We're heard you singing when we arrived. Was that a new song?' Hermione asked sitting down next to Ron.

'Yeah, that's the second one I wrote for Ginny,' Harry looked at his wife and kissed her fiercely.

'Oh will you two give it a break, if you're not snogging each other, you're shagging.' Ron said but he smiled.

'No, I can't even stop snogging your sister Ron, or shagging her either.' he looked back and Ginny and kissed her again.

'You see what we were saying Aleena, that's normal for those two. 'Oh, sorry, Aleena, this is Ron Weasley and his wife Hermione.'

'Pleasure to meet you,' Aleena said and shook their hands.

'I'll be back in a moment Harry,' Ginny kissed him again and she got up off his lap. He nodded and turned back to everyone not noticing that Ginny had walked up on stage and quickly spoke with the band.

'I'd like everyone's attention please,' Ginny smiled as she saw Harry look around with a puzzled expression. 'I have a surprise for my husband, can you come up here sweetheart?'

'What's going on, what's she up too Charlie?' Harry asked looking at him as he stood up.

'You'll have to go up and find out Harry,' Charlie smirked at him.

Harry walked up on stage to join his wife. 'What's going on Ginny?'

Ginny turned and faced Harry. 'I love you Harry and with everything you've gone through, I wanted to do something special for you, just to give you some piece of mind.' she kissed him fiercely, then turned to Charlie. 'You ready Charlie.'

'All set sis,' Harry noticed that Charlie was standing on the side of the stage with his wand out.

'Come over here Harry,' Ginny took his hand and led him over near Charlie., 'Alright Charlie, let's do it.'

Charlie waved his wand and the disillusionment charm lifted and Harry saw three portraits and everyone in them was smiling at him. Harry stood there in shock and didn't notice tears falling down his face. He turned to Ginny and kissed her passionately for the longest time.

'You did this sweetheart, you did this for me?' Harry put his hands on each side of her face.

'Yes, with help from Kingsley, we were able to get them done for you.' she smiled at him then wiped his tears. 'Go,' she nodded.

Harry walked over to the portrait of his parents. 'Mum, dad,' Harry broke down completely, sobbing into his hands and Ginny wrapped his arms around him.

'Harry my darling son, you look so good.' Harry's mother said.

'Lily sweetheart, give him a minute, can't you see he's being held by a beautiful red head. He's just like me.'

Harry lifted his head and laughed watching his parents. 'What about me, don't I get an hello Harry, after all this time.' Sirius said smiling up at him.

'Hi Sirius, it's good to see you again and even better, speak to you again, and Albus, I can't believe this, I really can't.

'I told you to always trust in the love you have for your wife and hers for you.' Albus Dumbledore smiled at Harry.

'Why don't you take them into the library Harry, go on, and take your time, everyone will understand.'

'Are you sure Gin,' she nodded and Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

'Oh merlin, he is just like his father, James was always snogging lily.' Sirius said and everyone standing around watching broke out into laughter.

'Alright Sirius, come on inside and I'll hang you up somewhere,' Harry said, but he couldn't help smiling. He waved his hand and the three portraits floated up into the air. 'And if you keep going Sirius, I'll drop you, so keep it shut until we get in.'

'That's my boy, good one Harry,' James smiled at his son.

'I'll be back later,' Harry said to Ginny and floated the three portraits up to the house.

'That was a beautiful thing you did for Harry Ginny.' Arthur said walking over to her as she stepped off the stage.

'Thanks dad, it's thanks to Kingsley that I was able to do it.' Arthur gave her daughter a hug and they walked back over to their table.

Harry floated the portraits into the library and saw Ginny had already got places ready for them. He hung them up and looked between the three of them. He noticed that Albus was not in his and thought he probably wanted to give Harry some time with his parents and Sirius. Harry stood there staring at his parents not knowing what to say.

'Harry, it's fine, I know this was a shock, but we'll always been here now. You can talk to us anytime you want.' James said smiling down at his son.

'Thanks dad,' Harry's eyes widened at the realisation of what he just said. 'Merlin, that's something I never thought I'd ever get to say to you.' Harry sat down on the couch staring up at the three of them.

'We're really proud of you Harry, after we saw you that night in the forbidden forest can you tell us what happened?' Lily said looking down at her son.

Harry stared up at his mother and nodded. 'You remember that night?' they nodded. 'Well, after you disappeared I walked up to him and just stood there. Voldemort looked at me then pulled his wand and hit me with the killing curse again.' Harry put his hand to his chest. 'I not sure what happened but I found myself in King's Cross station talking to Albus Dumbledore. He told me I could move on or go back, I decided to come back and finish it.'

'Come on Harry, details, what did you do?' Sirius said.

Harry smiled up at him, so he went into full details on what happened the night Voldemort died, but near the end Harry choked up until his voice was barely a whisper.

'You don't need to say anymore now Harry, but I would like to hear everything you've been up to, but for now why don't you go back to your party and you're wife.' James said seeing that he's son was having a hard time.

'I'm here,' Ginny walked in and Harry stood up and wrapped his arms around Ginny. 'Are you all right sweetheart?' she put her hands to his face.

'Yeah Gin, merlin, I can't thank you enough for this.' he stared up at his parents and Sirius before turning back to Ginny. 'I love you Ginny,' Harry kissed her passionately, running his hands all over her.

'He is just like you James, you used to do that to me, why don't we give them some privacy.' Lily said.

'It's alright Mrs. Potter, I'm going to take you son upstairs.' Ginny smiled at Harry's parents then back to Harry. 'Come on upstairs with me,' Harry's breathing got very heavy as he nodded.

'He turned back to the portraits, 'You'll still be here later, won't you?'

'Yes Harry, where not going anywhere. Take as long as you want.' James smiled at him.

Harry nodded and he walked out of the library and up the stairs with Ginny. As soon as the door close he wrapped his arms around Ginny and cried.

'I can't thank you enough Ginny, you've given me a chance to know my parents.'

'You're welcome sweetheart, but you never have to thank me for anything.' Harry held her for the longest time before he lifted his head and kissed Ginny passionately.

They started removing their clothes making their way over to the bed, then started kissing again. Harry lay Ginny down and he lay next to her, running his hands up and down her body. Harry touched her very softly as his hands moved, then it made it was down between Ginny's legs. She started groaning loudly as Harry's hand played. Harry watched her face as he brought her to an orgasm then moved over her. She grasps him very gently bringing him towards her, looking into his eyes. Then Harry thrust hard, groaning loudly. Their movements were urgent and fast, and both of them groaning very loudly until they were both satisfied. When their breathing became regular Harry looked into Ginny's eyes again.

'I still can't believe you did that Gin,' he kissed her very gently. 'I'm a lucky man, do you know that? But what gave you the idea to do it?'

'After I saw you talking to Dumbledore's portrait when he was here, I saw the look on your face and felt how you were feeling so I spoke to Kingsley the next day at the Burrow.' she smiled at him. 'He helped me get them done. I knew how much you missed talking to Dumbledore and I knew you missed Sirius, and I was going to see if I could have them done, when I thought why not get your parents as well. Kingsley and I did some research and found out that they could be do but I had to pay the artist a lot to get them finished in time, but I didn't care. Knowing you would always be able to talk to any of them now would give you some piece of mind, then anything was worth it.' Ginny saw tears leaking from Harry's eyes and wiped them away. 'I love you Harry, and would do anything to see you happy and at peace, you deserve that after everything.'

'I love you Gin, with all my heart, and it does you know, it gives me a peaceful feeling knowing I can speak with Dumbledore if I need advice and to be able to speak with Sirius and my parents, I just can't tell you what that means to me.

'I know, I can feel how at peace you are. I'm glad I could do this for you, I love you Harry and you know I'll do anything for you,' she smirked at him, 'and I do mean anything.' she kissed him fiercely before moving down his body. They made love again before they decided to go and re-join the party.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Harry and Ginny got dressed, Harry fixed Ginny's hair and makeup with a wave of his hand and made their way back down stairs and outside to get back to the party.

Charlie walked over to the couple. 'Are you alright Harry?' he put a hand to Harry's shoulder.

'Yeah Charlie, I still can't believe it, but yeah, I'm good.' Harry smiled up at his mate.

'My sister can be full of surprises, she even surprises me sometimes.' he smiled over at Ginny.

'Yes she can,' Harry looked down and smiled at his wife.

'So have you been talking to them this whole time?' Charlie asked as they walked over and sat down.

'Not the whole time,' Harry said as he looked at Charlie, and he nodded back at Harry knowing what Ginny and Harry had been doing.

Harry stood and put a hand to Kingsley's shoulder. 'Thanks Kingsley for helping Ginny.' he could feel himself choke up a bit.

Kingsley stood and pulled Harry into a hug. 'You're welcome Harry, you know I'd do anything for you mate and this was something I could easily do.' he smiled at Harry then let him go and sat down again.

'Harry, why don't you go back up on stage for a while?' Ginny smiled at him.

'Sounds good, I'll be back soon.' Harry kissed Ginny again passionately, before making his way up on stage. He waited at the side until the band finished then put his guitar on and started playing not knowing his parents and Sirius could see him through the large window from the library. When he finished, he looked over at the crowd. 'Hey Flames, get you're arses up here for a bit will you.'

Everyone cheered as Liam, John, Patrick and Nicky made their way up on stage with Harry. They started playing some of the more known tracks then Harry did one rock song that he sang to Ginny. When they finished a few more songs Harry and the Phoenix Flames walked off stage and let the Dragon's Tail take over again.

Harry walked back over and sat down pulling Ginny onto his lap and kissed her fiercely, until they heard Charlie.

'Katie, are you okay baby,' Charlie saw Katie wince. Harry and Ginny looked over at Katie.

'Um, Charlie, I think I'm in labour, ow,' she started panting as Charlie jumped up.

'Okay, we need to get you to St Mungo's.' Charlie said and looked panicked.

'No, Charlie, I want to have them here, can we just go inside. I mean Baily's here, please.'

'You can use the room you used before Charlie,' Harry said standing up and going over next to him.

'Are you sure baby, you want to stay here?' Charlie asked.

'Ohhh, yes Charlie,' Katie turned to Harry and Ginny. 'I want you both with me as well, please.'

'If you want us to Katie, I'll go get Baily, Charlie, Harry, you take Katie inside and make her comfortable.' Ginny said and walked off to get the healer.

'Alright, I'll got get the bed ready,' Harry said and ran up to the house, as Charlie gently picked Katie up.

'Come on baby, let's get you comfortable.' Charlie walked slowly up to the house and Katie groaned. He walked in and saw Harry had the bed ready. 'Here you go baby,' Charlie put Katie down and sat next to her. 'Are you alright Katie,' Charlie saw her wince in pain.

'Ow, yeah, but the contractions are coming pretty close now.'

Baily and Ginny walked in and she closed the door. 'Alright Katie, let's see how everything's going.' Baily moved over to Katie and checked her. 'Well your water has broken and it's look like you nearly there. Don't push yet Katie, you're not quite ready.'

Katie moaned, and gripped Charlie's hand, her other hand was gripping the sheets, so Harry put his hand to her and she grabbed it as well. 'Man, she's got a grip on her Charlie.' Harry said smiling.

Katie groaned and screamed a lot and Charlie was panicking as the hours crept by. 'Charlie she's alright, just keep wetting her forehead and let her squeeze you hand.' Baily leaned over and checked Katie again. 'Alright Katie you're ready to start pushing.' Baily turned to Ginny, 'Could you get some towels please Ginny?'

Ginny nodded and walked out of the room. 'How is she Ginny?' all the Weasley and the Phoenix Flames were standing around waiting for news.

'Baily's told her to start pushing, so not long now.' Ginny ran up the stairs and grabbed some towels and went back into the room. She saw Baily crouched down with a baby's head in his hand.

'Again, Katie, one more big push and the first one will be out.' Katie pushed and screamed as the baby came out. 'It's your daughter.' Baily checked the baby over and handed her to Ginny to wrap in a towel.

'Our daughter Katie, it's little Ginny,' Charlie and Katie looked at Ginny and saw her astonished face. 'Yep, you heard right Ginny.' Charlie smiled at her then went back to Katie as another scream broke through her lips.

'Keep going Katie, another push and he should be out.' Baily said, 'One more big push,' Katie screamed and pushed as hard as she could and the baby slipped out. Baily checked the boy over. 'You're son.' and handed him to Harry to wrap in a towel.

'Our son, Katie, it's little Harry.' Charlie laughed at the look on Harry's face. 'Yes, we've got little Ginny and little Harry Weasley.' he turned back to Katie. 'How are you sweetheart?'

Katie was sweeting a lot and panting. 'I'm good, can I see them?' Ginny walked over and placed little Ginny in Katie's arms, and Harry did the same to Charlie with little Harry.

'We'll leave you alone for a while and let the family know, but are you really calling them Ginny and Harry?' Harry said looking at Katie and Charlie.

'Yes we are, we decided ages ago, but wanted it to be a surprise for you both.' Charlie said as he held his son.

Ginny and Harry beamed at them and left the room. They saw all the family gathered around. 'There fine, Katie's fine, both babies are fine.' Ginny said smiling at everyone.

'Thank goodness, do you know what they're calling them yet, Charlie never said.' Molly asked.

'They just told us,' Harry grinned at everyone, 'and you won't guess what they are.'

'Come on, what's their names?' George said looking over at Harry.

Harry looked at Ginny and she nodded. 'Harry and Ginny,' Harry said smiling at everyone.

'You're kidding, their naming them after you two?' Ron said looking astonished.

'Yep, Ginny and Harry Weasley, and they both had very dark red hair.' Ginny said.

Baily walked out and turned to Harry and Ginny. 'They asked if you could go back in for a moment.' Harry and Ginny nodded and walked back into the room.

'Harry, Ginny, come over and take you're godchildren, and show them off. I'm going to help Katie shower.'

Ginny walked over to Charlie, 'Congratulations daddy,' she kissed her brother and took little Harry from his arms.

Harry did the same to Katie, 'Congratulations mummy,' he gave her a kiss and took Ginny from her arms. 'They'll be fine, and when you're showered you can have them back, depending on the rest of the family that is.' he grinned

'Thanks Harry, Ginny, I won't be too long.' Katie said and you could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

Harry and Ginny walked out holding the two babies and everyone surged around them. 'Grandma, here's little Harry for you,' Ginny said and place Harry into her mother's arms.

'Granddad, here's little Ginny,' Harry placed Ginny into Arthur's arms.

'That's right, Harry's holding Ginny, and Ginny's holding Harry, nothing changes.' Liam said and everyone laughed as they looked at the two little Weasley baby's.

'Oh, look Arthur, two new members of the family, aren't they precious.' Molly said holding Harry.

'Ginny's got a grip on her,' Arthur said and everyone saw Ginny holding his finger.

'What are Charlie and Katie doing,' Bill asked.

'He's helping Katie take a shower, she's exhausted. How long did it take anyway, I wasn't paying much attention?' Harry asked looking around at everyone.

'Six hours, all the guests left when they realised what was going on, and Kingsley said he'd see you tomorrow Harry.' Ron said as he walked over to him. 'So they named them after you and Ginny, and also you're their godparents. Wow Harry, that's so cool.' he smiled at his mate.

'Thanks Ron, I was blown away when they asked about the godparents, but to have them named after us, is just so astonishing.' Harry couldn't stop smiling.

'Mum, could I hold Harry for a moment,' Hermione said smiling down at the baby, as Molly handed little Harry to her.

Ron was watching her with amazement on his face, knowing that this picture was his future.

Arthur walked over to Ron, 'Here Ron, take Ginny.' Arthur hand the baby over and Ron awkwardly held his niece. Hermione was watching Ron as he looked up, she smiled at him as everyone stared at the pair of them.

'Hi everyone,' Charlie said walking out into the sitting room to join his family.

'Congratulations,' everyone said.

'How's Katie, Charlie.' Molly asked.

'Asleep, she was exhausted. How's my children?' he looked down at them smiling as Ron handed Ginny to him.

'Their beautiful Charlie, absolutely beautiful,' Hermione said as he walked closer to him holding Harry as she handed him back to Ginny.

'Harry, I need to change the bed, could you give me a hand and I thought I'd leave Katie there for now, if that's okay,' Charlie said.

'Of course it's okay, I'll get the linen and be back.' Harry said smiling at him.

'We all might head off Charlie, it's late and I'm sure you're tired as well.' Arthur said clapping him on the shoulder.

'Yeah, I am a bit.' Charlie smiled at everyone.

'Why don't you come back tomorrow, before Charlie and Katie take Harry and Ginny home,' Ginny said smiling, 'That's going to take some getting used to.'

'You don't mind Ginny? I really don't want to disturb Katie right now.'

'Of course we don't Charlie, why don't you go home and bring back some things you need for the babies and some clothes for you and Katie.'

'Thanks Gin, that's a good idea,' Charlie said and everyone walked over hugging him and giving him congratulations before they left.

'Charlie, let me change the bed while you hold your daughter.' Harry said as he came back into the room. Charlie nodded and Harry walked into the room. He waved his hand and Katie floated up above the bed. He stripped it off, cast a drying charm then put on some new linen. He lowered Katie and pulled the blankets up over her. Harry waved his hand again and conjured two cots complete with linen. He turned and saw Charlie and Ginny watching him.

'Thanks Harry, I'll put them down and go home quickly, will you be alright until I get back.'

'No problem Charlie,' Ginny said as she placed Harry into the cot and covered him up, 'You go, we'll be right.'

'Alright,' Charlie put Ginny down, covering her and placed a kiss to her head, then did the same to Harry. 'I won't be long.' he walked into the sitting room and flooed home.

'Exciting night, wasn't it Harry?' Ginny put her arms around him.

'Yeah, it sure was.' Harry was looking down at the two little babies, 'Can you believe they called them Harry and Ginny, I'm blow away by that. I might go let Albus know,' Ginny nodded and Harry left the room and walked into the library. 'I see you're back Albus,' Harry said smiling up at his mentor.

'Yes, I heard all the excitement, I take it Katie had the babies.'

'Yes she did, their absolutely beautiful, and Katie and Charlie called them Harry and Ginny.' Harry shook his head still not believing it. 'They already named us the godparents, now they named them after us.'

'I say this calls for a drink, don't you Harry, I wish I could,' Sirius said looking down at him.

'I can't Sirius, I'm an alcoholic, I can't have it in the house.' Harry said looking up at his godfather.

'I know it's late now, Harry, but I'd like to hear about your life and how that came about. Could you talk to us tomorrow?' James asked looking down at his son.

'If you want, it's not a very nice story. Anyway, I better get into to check on Harry and Ginny, I'll talk to you tomorrow.'

Harry left the room and heard James, Lily, Sirius and Albus talking about Harry being an alcoholic. 'Do you how that happened Albus?' Lily asked him looking over at his portrait.

'A lot of things contributed to it, but he basically started drinking after killing Voldemort but it didn't get bad till later on. But I will let Harry tell you all about it tomorrow.' Albus closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Harry walked back in and saw Ginny looking down at the two babies. 'How are they Gin?' he put his arms around Ginny and held her while they both stood gazing down at Charlie and Katie's children.

'There fine, sound asleep, just like their mother.' they didn't take any notice how long they stood there until Charlie walked back in.

'Sorry I took so long, I needed to bring the baby nappies, clothes for them and us.'

'Do you need any help Charlie?' Ginny asked her brother.

'No, I'll be fine,' he smiled.

'Alright Charlie, now if you're okay we'll head to bed and leave you with your children. If you need us at all just call, okay, no matter what the time is.'

'Thanks, I will, now go to bed.' Ginny hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Harry hugged him as well. 'Night.'

'Night Charlie,' Harry and Ginny said and walked out and up the stairs to their room.

The next morning, Harry was up before Ginny. He had a shower and headed down to breakfast. Katie was sitting on the couch feeding one of the babies.

'Can I come over Katie?' Harry asked.

'Of course you can Harry, I'm not shy about breastfeeding.' Katie smiled at him.

'How are you?' Harry said looking over at his sister-in-law.

'I'm good now, Charlie's still asleep with Ginny, so I thought I'd leave them there and feed Harry.'

'I'll get Kreacher to get breakfast ready, so as soon as you're done feeding Harry, you can feed yourself.' she smiled up at Harry as he walked into the kitchen. Harry was just finishing his breakfast as Katie walked in holding Harry. 'Here let me take him and you eat.' he stood up and Katie handed him Harry. 'If you don't mind I'll head into the library and show Slbus, Sirius and my parents?'

'I don't mind Harry, and thanks I'm starved.' Katie said and sat down.

Harry walked into the library holding baby Harry in his arms. 'Hi, thought you might like to see little Harry here,' Harry held the baby so they could all see him. 'He's beautiful isn't he.' a couple of tears fell from Harry's eyes.

'Harry, son, is everything alright?' James said looking down at his son.

'Yeah dad, I was just thinking about something.' he smiled down at the little boy in his hands. 'Ginny and I were going to have a son, but she lost it when she was attacked and it's taken us awhile to get over it, but seeing what could have been.' he didn't finish when he felt love coming to him. 'Hi Gin, and thanks.'

'I know Harry, it's still hard but we'll have kids one day, when we're ready.' she put her arms gently around Harry and looked down at little Harry. 'Why don't I go put him back to bed, Katie's feeding Ginny at the moment and Charlie's awake.'

'Alright,' Harry put the baby into Ginny's arms and watched her as she left the room. Harry sat down heavily on the couch and put his head in his hands trying not to start crying.

'My poor baby, how I wish I could hold you Harry.' Lily said looking down at her son.

Harry looked up at his mother. 'So do I mum, so do I.' he didn't know how long he sat there until Charlie came in.

'We're heading home now Harry,' he walked over to him, 'and thanks for everything.' Charlie noticed the look on Harry's face.

'Not a problem Charlie, it was amazing watching my godchildren come into the world.' Harry hugged him tightly.

'Are you alright, Harry, I know this probably brought up some bad memories again.'

'I'm find Charlie, really, you go and get your children settled into their home and I'll see you later.' Charlie nodded and hugged him again, leaving Harry alone in the room.

'I think you should tell us what's been happening in your life Harry,' James said.

'Where should I start, a lot has happened. I sometimes feel like I'm a hundred instead of only nineteen.'

'Why don't you start from the battle and go from there, why did you start drinking Harry?' his mother asked him.

Harry took a deep breath. 'Well, I had some memory problems from right after the battle, I know now, but maybe it was my subconscious that blocked certain things out. Anyway, I was angry and felt guilty about all the deaths that happened during the battle. The next day I found myself at your house, I don't even remember how I got there. When things got too much, I'd take a small drink and it made me feel better. Anyway like I said, I think my subconscious stopped me remembering what I had done.' Harry shuddered in remembering what had happened. He didn't realise Ginny was standing at the door listening.

'Harry, it wasn't you remember. We got past that, now please let's just forget it okay.' Ginny sat down next to him. 'I love you Harry, now please, forgive yourself and put it behind you.'

'I don't think I ever can put it behind me Gin, what I did to you was the most horrific thing I could have done. I might be able to move on but I'll never forget it.' Harry stood up and started pacing. 'That is one of the things that makes me want to drink again,' he looked at Ginny. 'Don't worry, I won't do that again, I would never put you through that again, ever. But you have to understand Ginny, I still see myself in the room of requirement and what I did. It's always going to be there, and nothing will erase that from my mind.'

'Harry, you made a mistake yes, but please, I forgave you didn't I, I moved on from it, so please, let's forget about it.'

'How can I Ginny,' Harry shouted. 'I raped you, how can I ever forget it. You were a virgin that night and I forced myself on you, I still see you're tears and hear you begging for me to stop in my dreams.' Harry sat down and put his head in his hands as he cried.

'Harry, you have suffered all your life, first with the way you were treated by that family of yours, then death eaters and Voldemort trying to kill you all the time. You've been tortured more times than I can count, you've been harassed, lied about and talked about all your life. Then you literally stood there and let Voldemort kill you for us, so we could live, so I could live. And on top of all that, everyone you've ever loved have died on you, that's enormous amount of stress and pain for anyone to have. Now please, Harry, I love you so much, let it go.'

The four people in the portraits sat and listened to everything Harry and Ginny had said to each other.

'Harry, she's right you know. You have suffered, more than anyone could ever know. You need to get past this and move on and it looks like you're wife has and if she can, you can. Trust in the love she has for you Harry and you're love for her, remember, that love is you're greatest power and strength.' Albus said looking down at Harry.

Harry looked up and realised that not only Albus had heard everything but so did his parents and Sirius. He stood up and pulled Ginny into his arms.

'Alright Gin, I can feel that you have forgiven me, so I won't bring it up again, but just remember, it's going to take a long time for me to forgive myself, maybe never, but I'll let it go.' Harry kissed Ginny tenderly, then turned to his parents. 'I wish you didn't hear that, please don't think badly of me. I have a lot to explain and I would like you to hear everything, but not right now.'

'Why don't you sing something for me and you're parents Harry, that always calmed you down.' Ginny kissed him again.

'Alright, come sit with me.' Harry sat on the couch and picked up his guitar and started to play, when he sang, he looked into Ginny's eyes seeing all the love she had for him. When he finished, he put his guitar down and kissed Ginny very tenderly. 'I'm sorry, Gin, but I need to be alone for a bit.' she nodded and Harry walked out of the room.

'Will he be alright Ginny?' Sirius asked.

'He will be, he'll probably go into his studio and write some songs, or play some. But at least he's stop punching out the walls.'

Everyone heard Harry playing the piano, the beautiful solo piece he's played a few times that Ginny always loved to hear.

'I remember that piece, I use to play it.' Lily said looking at James.

'Harry brought you're piano here from you're house Mrs. Potter and found you're sheet music.' Ginny said looking up at Harry's mother.

'Please Ginny, you can call me Lily,' she smiled down at her and Ginny nodded.

'How did he get so good, he's still so young?' James asked.

'When he was locked up at the Dursleys, Dudley was a spoiled child who got anything he asked for and he had a guitar and old keyboard and when he got sick of them, they were put in the room Harry used. Harry taught himself to play, since he was in there a lot with nothing else to do.'

'What did my sister do to him Ginny?'

'He was badly treated by all of them. He was beaten, starved, locked up, there's probably more, Harry doesn't talk about it much. When he first came to stay at the Burrow,' she saw the puzzled looked on their faces. 'That's my family home, Harry use to stay there every summer and my mother always gave him extra food, cause he was so skinny, then sewed the holes in his clothes and always tried to get his hair to lay flat, but it never would. I think that's one of the reasons he grew his hair.'

'Mistress Ginny, Master Harry said it's almost lunch time and wanted to know if you wanted to sit down at the tree.' Kreacher bowed at Ginny.

'Tell him I'll be right there, Kreacher, thanks.' Ginny smiled.

Kreacher turned to Sirius, 'Hello Master Sirius, it's nice to see you again,' and Kreacher bowed to him before he walked out of the room.

'That couldn't be Kreacher,' Sirius looked shocked, 'What happened to him to make him nice?'

'I don't know, Harry never explained really. He just said he gave him something that belonged to Regulus. You know Sirius, Kreacher led all the Hogwarts house elves in the battle.'

'You're kidding, well whatever Harry did worked. He's pleasant instead of the unpleasant little rat he used to be.'

'Well, I better go find Harry, hopefully he's calmed down and he'll come back in and talk to you later.' Ginny smiled at all of them and walked out of the room to find her husband. She found him sitting down under the tree. She walked up to him, knelt down and wrapped her arms around him and stayed that way for a long time.

Harry woke, looking down at Ginny asleep on her stomach. They had made love a lot last night. He knew Ginny was trying to make him feel better. He would put what happened behind him, but he'll never be able to forget it. He got up and had a shower, then went down to breakfast. He sat there thinking for a while before he decided to go into the library.

'Hi, I'm glad you're awake.' Harry said sitting down and picking up his guitar and started playing softly.

'You play the piano beautifully Harry, I heard you yesterday. Do you know that was my favourite piece.' Lily said looking down at her son.

'It's my favourite piece too, and thanks. I hope you don't mind me bringing you're piano here, I like having things that belonged to you.'

'Of course I don't mind, I'm glad you did and I loved to hear you play. We watched you last night at your party, you were fabulous.'

'Harry, Harry,' Liam ran into the library.

'What's going on Liam?' Harry stood up and looking at his friend.

'Paul just contacted me, he told me that our album has sold more than any other in history and wants to know when we're going to start on the next one. It's made a fortune Harry and everyone is talking about your spell you put on it. Bands and singers are all calling Paul wanted to know if you could do it for theirs and are willing to pay enormous amounts.' Liam's excitement was contagious.

'That's great Liam, well, I have been writing some new songs, so I suppose we could get started soon, but not just yet. What are you going to do with all your money now?'

'I don't know, I've never had that type of money before and it's all thanks to you, but what are you going to do with your lot, like you said, you don't need it.'

'I'm going to put it into the Hogwart's fund and also the orphanage. It's almost finished being built, now we just have to furnish it and get all the things kids like to play with, and who knows what else.'

'Well, I can't stay, I just wanted to let you know. Floo me when you want to start on the new album,' Liam hugged Harry and ran back out.

'What was that about Harry, what album?' James asked.

'I recorded an album with the Phoenix Flames and as you've heard, it was popular.' he saw the amazed looks on their faces. 'I'll show you what it looks like.' Harry waved his hand and he's albums started playing along with the film. He watched himself on stage and then saw himself singing to Ginny. He turned and saw his parents and Sirius watching intently. He waved his hand again and it stopped.

'That was magnificent Harry, you are truly amazing.' Sirius said looking down at him, 'and you came up with the spell that shows you playing.'

'Yeah, it was a lot of work, but we had fun doing it.' Harry could see his father looking at him. 'I know, you want to know about my life. Well, like I said, some of it is unpleasant, if you still want to hear.'

'I do Harry, I need to know what has happened to my son.' James looked seriously at him.

Harry sat down, knowing it was going to take a while, so he started to explain about the battle and Voldemort, Gringotts and the horcruxes. Harry stood up and started pacing again.

'Anyway, I left and ended up in Godric's Hollow at you're house. I woke up the next morning on your bed and started looking around. I found some Firewhiskey in a cabinet and had some. I was feeling so guilty over all the deaths and everything was just getting to me, it made me feel better. Then I read in the Daily Prophet about Fred's funeral, I went there, but stayed on the hill watching. After everyone left I went down to apologise to Fred for letting him die. Ginny found me, how she found me, I don't know, but I found out later, I was under the invisibility cloak. But she knew I was there and talked me into going to the Burrow. When I got there, everyone came over asking how I was and where I had been, but when Minerva asked me to go speak to her at Hogwarts the next day, something came over me and I collapsed. I didn't know it, but they found a big wound on my chest that wouldn't heal, caused by Voldemorts killing curse. Well Fawkes came to me and healed me with his tears, he was Albus's phoenix and now he's mine,' Harry closed his eyes and Fawkes flew into the room and stood on the arm of the couch and rubbed his head over Harry. 'Hey Fawkes, anyway after that I was pretty happy, well most of the time. I got periods of depression and so I hid Firewhiskey all over the place so when I got down I'd have some. I found out what was in both you're vaults, and organised to pay the goblins my fine and the damage I caused when I broke in and when I flew a dragon out of there. I found you're engagement ring mum, and I was planning on proposing to Ginny, but the reporters turned up so Kingsley had aurors escort me home.' Again he saw puzzled looks, 'Reporters have always hounded me about one thing or another, but since I killed Voldemort they were out in force looking for me and Kingsley's the minister of magic now.' he saw the smiles came to their faces. 'Anyway, I went home to the Burrow and took Ginny to Godric's Hollow after some shopping. I showed her around the house then proposed to her, with your ring mum. Everything was wonderful and we had a beautiful wedding at the Burrow and that was the first time I sang to Ginny. I never told anyone I could sing, and I danced with her on the second song as I sang. We were so happy that night and when we left on the honeymoon, it was perfect. After a couple of days we found our bond had a surprising side-affect.' Harry saw the looks they were giving him. 'Ginny and I share a bond even before we were married. We can feel what the other is feeling.'

'Wow, Harry, that's a very rare bond that is, but what was the side-affect?' he's father asked.

'Well, we literally couldn't stop having sex,' Harry smiled and when he saw Sirius face, he laughed. 'Yeah, I'm sure you've heard, we still can't, but this was different, we were exhausted, starving, because we just couldn't stop. Ginny's mother had spoken to Poppy and she knew a healer who had grandparents that went through what Ginny and I was going through and got us a potion that helps tone it down a little. Well, after that we found the land here in Godric's Hollow and decided to build our home here. I was offered the job of defence against the dark arts professor and part times charms professor at Hogwarts. Ginny was going back to finish her last year, so we were able to stay together. I loved teaching, I really did, I loved to explain things to the kids, and have them ask as many questions as they wanted.'

'I always knew you'd be a great professor Harry, that's why I suggested it to Minerva and from what I heard, you were excellent and all the kids loved you're classes. They still ask her if she can get you to come back.'

'Yeah I did love it, but I can't go back yet, maybe one day I can, but not now. Anyway, that's when everything turned to complete shit.' Harry scowled and started pacing again before continuing, 'I put a benefit concert on to raise money for people who had suffered due to Voldemort and couldn't afford to pay for their kids to come to Hogwarts. We raised a lot of money that night and I donated a lot as well. The next day I spoke with Albus, and I started remembering what happened after the battle. When I left Minerva's office I found myself outside the room of requirement. I didn't know why, but I went in and remembered what I did. Ginny found me again, and I ended up collapsing again. While I was unconscious, Ginny told me she was pregnant and I came round. We were so happy, I never thought I'd stop smiling.' Harry scowled again and clenched his fists, hitting them against his legs.

'Harry, don't, if you hit the walls again, Poppy told you what would happen, you'd have permanent damage in your hands and you wouldn't be able to play again. You've done that too many times Harry.' Ginny walked in and took his hands in hers, 'Harry, calm down.' she leaned in and kissed him tenderly until his fist unclenched. 'Come on, sit down.' she led him over to the couch then looked up at the portraits. 'Harry's temper can get the better of him sometimes, he's damaged his hands too many time.'

'What happened Ginny?' Lily asked.

'Well, this girl, a student that had a crush on Harry, she hit me with a stunning spell in the stomach,' Ginny started to pant, when Harry put his arms around her as she started crying.

'We lost the baby, a son.' Harry said as he took Ginny's face in his hands and kissed her tears away. 'We found out who had done it and I confronted her, and I was going to kill her, until Ginny spoke to me.' Harry said this while still holding Ginny's face.

'Harry, I love you.' Ginny kissed him fiercely, then turned back to the portraits. 'Harry took me home and he started drinking heavily. None of us knew at the time about him drinking at all. Harry blamed himself for the loss of the baby, because he thought he was evil, because he had a piece of Voldemorts soul inside him for so long.'

'What do you mean a piece of Voldemorts soul?' James asked looking astonished.

'On the night he killed you, a piece of his soul broke away and attached itself to me. A horcrux, he already made five at that time, that's how I was able to feel his feelings, and his thoughts and see into his mind.'

'Harry was using occlumency on me, well on his feelings, so I couldn't feel how he was really feeling. He was in a lot of pain and had a lot of anger, he was suffering but didn't want me to know. But Charlie my brother worked it out, he used an old rare spell, mentem lectionem, it was so he could read Harry's mind and found out what he was really doing and how he was really feeling. Charlie is an alcoholic, and he tried to help Harry, but Harry didn't want helping. He did and said some things to try and get us to hate him. Charlie had to use some extreme measures to bring Harry back and get him off the drink.' Ginny saw their expressions and turned to Harry not sure if she should mention what had happened.

'I told all the family some things, some complete bullshit and some based on truth, but twisted around. When these didn't seem to work I told them what I had done to Ginny, thinking her five brothers and father would not want me around anymore, but Ginny, I knew she was still holding on to me. So I did something that would turn her away from me forever. I planned for Charlie and the others to find me in bed with another women, they did just before I passed out drunk. They brought me back here while I was out of it, but when I woke up, I kept yelling at all of them to get out and leave me alone, except I used some more colourful words you might say. I wasn't listening to anything they said, they beat the crap out of me to cause me so much pain so I would finally hear the words they were saying. Ginny was dying because of me, because I'd given up on her, and only the pain of what they did to me made me realise what I was doing. They gave me a chance to save Ginny, if I'd give up drinking, mouthing off at everyone and screwing other woman.' Harry saw Ginny flinch and gripped her hands tightly in his. 'I'm so sorry Gin,' Harry leaned in and kissed her and was relieved when she kissed him back. Harry looked back at the portraits. 'Ginny survived but we still went through some bad time, but thanks to Charlie he got us through it all.'

'Harry suffered through some bad withdrawals. He got angry, punched walls, grabbed me, hit Charlie and stormed out. Yelling all the time at Charlie to get him a drink, then he finally started to sweat and shiver the last of the alcohol out of his system. He still has a hard time, as you've seen, but he's better.' Ginny put her hand to his face, sending all her love and how much she wanted him.

Harry had started breathing very heavily as he pulled Ginny into his arms and kissed her fiercely, lying her down on the couch, his hands all over his wife. They both had completely forgot the portraits of Albus Dumbledore, Sirius, Lily and James were there watching them until one of them coughed.

'Did you forget we were here Harry?' Sirius laughed.

Harry stood up and pulled Ginny to her feet. 'Yeah, I did actually, and we might leave it for now,' he turned back to Ginny and picked her up and walked out of the room, up the stairs and into their room.

'My poor baby, he went through all that after the battle. Imagine what he went through before the battle.' Lily said looking sadly at her husband.

'I know Lily, he's suffered hasn't he. But Ginny is amazing, with everything she still loves him and will do anything for him.'

'It's their bond, James. It started when Harry was only twelve years old. Harry saved Ginny's life and they have basically been soul mates ever since. Ginny had always loved him from the time she was five years old, her mother told me, but Harry didn't really notice until he was in his sixth year because he had too much going on in his life, too much pain.'

'Harry, you driving me crazy, please,' Ginny said groaning as Harry's hands were all over her body. 'Oh, Harry, please.' Harry was standing in front of Ginny as she stood up against the wall, and her hands kept hitting the wall as Harry moved his hands over her. 'Now, Harry please.'

Harry lifted her up and Ginny wrapped her legs around him and slowly lowered herself onto him, making Harry groaned loudly. They moved together slowly, until their aroused bodies couldn't take anymore. Thrusting, groaning and bumping the walls until they both came. Harry walked over to the bed and lay them both down.

'You make me lose control, do you know that?' Harry said running his fingers down Ginny's body and noticed how her body reacted to his touch. He looked into her eyes, 'God, you're beautiful and I just can't get enough of you.' he leant over and lightly kissed each breast and Ginny started panting heavily. 'Let's have a shower,' Ginny nodded and Harry picked her up and walked into the bathroom.

Ginny turned the water on and they stood under it, letting the water flow down their bodies. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him passionately, as he's hands made their way down. He grabbed her backside, bringing her closer.

'You feel so good,' Ginny groaned as she put her hand around his erection and started to move it back and forth. Harry put his head back enjoying her touched, then moved her hand.

'My turn,' Harry said and made Ginny sit. He moved his hands down as his body moved down with them. He knelt before her and pushed her legs apart widely. 'Merlin, you look good.' he slowly slid his hands up the inside of her legs but stopped just before reaching her heat. He circled his fingers around, teasing, but never touching. He slowly got closer and Ginny's body quivered under his touch.

'Harry, please, I can't take anymore.' Ginny screamed as Harry's hands got closer, 'Touch me Harry.'

'Not yet, sweetheart,' he kept playing, running his fingers around getting closer. Finally he put his thumbs on her clitoris, Ginny's groans got louder as Harry thumb rubbed, never slowing, she jerked and quivered. 'I'm going to take you higher than ever before my sweet Ginny.' he thumb moved, just little touches, Ginny groaned and screamed his name with each touch of Harry's thumb, then his mouth descended until his tongue took over where his thumb had been. Harry knew she couldn't take much more, so he flicked faster, she grabbed the rails and screamed loudly as her orgasm hit, but Harry kept it going a bit longer keeping her orgasm going until he released her and stood up, looking at her writing, panting body. Harry was so turned on watching as her spasms eased, he wanted to enter her but waited until they stopped, then he put his finger back on her again and she started to quiver instantly again.

'Harry,' Ginny screamed, 'Harry,' that's all she was able to say, her body spasmed again, 'now, please Harry, now.' Ginny screamed at him.

Harry thrust into her hard and held her to him for a few seconds feeling her spasms around his erection. He moved within her hard and fast until they were both groaning loudly. They both came with loud moans as they stood under the water.

'Harry, Ginny, you around somewhere?' Kingsley's deep voice said. He looked around and walked into the library. 'Albus, Sirius, Lily, James, it's great to see you all.' Kingsley heard the noises from upstairs and knew where Harry and Ginny were. 'How long have they been at it?'

'About four hours so far, my son has stamina.' James smiled at Kingsley. 'It's good to see you minister.' James gave him a little bow.

'Cut it out James,' Kingsley shook his head, 'Did Harry tell you that I'm the minister of magic now?' Kingsley smiled up at his old friends.

'Yeah, he was going through some of the things that's happened to him. Some of the things he's told us, how did he come through that Kingsley?'

'Harry has a very kind and loving nature, once you start talking to him, you see it, and that has made a lot of people love him very much. The Weasley family have been there for him since he was twelve, they basically made him part of the family, giving him the love he needed and deserve.' none of them knew Ginny and Harry was standing just outside the door. 'Ginny of course has always loved him and if she didn't I don't think Harry would have survived everything he has gone through. He's had a hard life James, a very hard life. Did he tell you about his drinking and taking drugs?' Kingsley said as he sat down looking up at the portraits.

'Drinking yes, but not the drugs, oh Kingsley, how I wish I could hold him, he's my baby and I can't help him.'

'Just being able to talk to you is helping me mum,' Harry said smiling up at his mother, as he and Ginny walked into the library. 'Hey Kingsley,' Harry said walking up to him and giving him a hug.

'Hi, Harry, Ginny.' he leaned over and gave Ginny a kiss.

'What brings you back here, Kingsley?' Harry said and sat down pulling Ginny onto his lap keeping his hands wrapped around her.

'I didn't want to mention it last night at the party, but I went out to Azkaban to set up everything for when you and Charlie go out to see Sutton to do you're spell. I know it's taken a while, but I've finally got permission.' Kingsley waited to see how Harry would react.

'Good, he needs to suffer Kingsley after what he did to Katie, I'm just grateful I was able to heal her,' Harry could feel his anger building and Ginny sent all her support and love to him. He relaxed and gave her a smile , then put her on the seat and stood up, leaning against the desk and crossing his arms, before turning back to Kingsley. 'And what else Kingsley, I can read you easily after all this time, tell me.'

'Harry, Ginny, you home.' Ron's voice called.

'In here Ron,' Harry called but kept looking at Kingsley.

Ron and Hermione walked in and saw that everyone was tense, 'Everything alright Harry,' Ron said putting a hand to Harry' shoulder.

'So far Ron, I'm just waiting for Kingsley to drop whatever bombshell he's got.'

'Harry, keep calm alright.' Kingsley said and looked at Ron who gripped Harry's shoulder a little tighter.

'Just get it over with Kingsley,' Harry said sighing and putting his head down and waited.

'Alright, before I went to Azkaban to set that up for you and Charlie, I spoke with the Wizengamot on your behalf. Most of them understood why you used an unforgivable on her and right in front of them, so I ask them to change her sentence. Knowing everything you have done to bring peace to the wizarding world and after hearing how you saved all my aurors they decided to up her sentence to ten years.'

'Good, but she deserves to burn in hell for what she did.' Harry said fiercely as his fists clench and he opened them shaking them out trying to keep himself under control.

'Thank you Kingsley,' Ginny said as tears came to her eyes. Hermione went and sat down and put an arm around her. Ginny saw Sirius, and the Potters looking puzzled. She glanced up at them. 'That's the girl who caused me and Harry to lose the baby.' she took a deep breath and felt Harry's love and smiled up at him.

'I went to her trial, and when they only sentenced her to three years, I lost it.' Harry said looking at his parents. 'After producing a shield charm to stop the aurors and the Wizengamot and I used the cruciatus curse on her, and I'll never be sorry for doing that, I wanted to kill her.'

'But there's something else Harry,' Kingsley said and was worried how he would handle the next bit of information.

'Go on,' Harry said.

'I went and told her about the new sentence and she asked me to give you a letter.'

'Where is it?' Harry said calmly, Kingsley pulled it out from inside his robes. 'Watch your fingers Kingsley,' Harry said and closed his eyes.

Everyone watched Harry then the letter burst into flames in Kingsley hand. As he dropped it, it vanished. 'How did you do that Harry, without waving you're hand?' Kingsley looked astonished.

'After being unconscious for five weeks, I found I only had to concentrate on something and it happened. So now I don't need a wand or my hands to do magic anymore.' Harry saw the look on Ginny's face, he smiled at her, 'I found out when I called Fawkes to me when we were sitting down under the tree while you told everyone about the memories you thought of to bring me back.'

'That's right, you didn't use your hand, you just closed your eyes like you did now. Wow Harry, I know you're the most powerful wizard there is, and you do wandless magic for everything, but now nothing.' Ron said looking at his mate.

'You seem pretty calm Harry, are you sure you're alright?' Hermione asked him.

'Ask Ginny, she'll tell you.' Harry smiled at his wife.

'He's fine Hermione, peaceful, and happy.' she didn't mention what else he was feeling and she smirked at him. 'Later my love.'

'Oh not again,' Ron said seeing the look that came between Harry and Ginny.

'Harry and Ginny will never stop no matter what anyone says or does, so just give up trying.' Kingsley said smiling.

'That's my boy Harry.' James smiled down at him and Lily hit him in the arm.

Harry laughed loudly watching his parents and it made him feel good. 'Thanks dad,' Harry said smiling, he turned to Ron. 'What are you doing back here anyway, not that it's not good to see you both, just wondering that's all.'

'Well, we were in Diagon Alley getting some things and everyone kept coming up to us asking when you were doing another album, it seems the first one you've done is very popular.' Ron said.

'Yeah, Liam was here earlier, it seems it's sold more than any other in history and Paul wants to know when I'm going to do the next one.' Harry looked at Ron. 'Did you see that I had some of the films changed?'

'Yeah, I did Harry, I'm glad. Even if it wasn't real, I still didn't like seeing you shagging another woman, large as life. And I'm sorry for what I said that day.'

'Understandable Ron, you thought I was really going at it with that woman, and was worried about your sister, but like I said, it wasn't real.'

'I know, Ginny showed us how they were made and that you kept you're pants on the whole time and that Lee told you both what to do, but I'm still glad you changed it.'

'What are you talking about?' Sirius asked.

'When I first did the album I was filmed with other woman in them, pretending to be my wife or girlfriend, to match the lyrics of the song, when Kingsley gave me some good news, I realised I didn't want to do that type of film anymore, so I changed them to just me and the band singing in the studio, or singing to Ginny.'

'You know Harry, I heard you play my piano, but I would love to see it.' Lily said smiling down at her son.

'Not a problem, hang on.' Harry closed his eyes and within a few seconds a shrunken piano flew into the room and then re-sized back to its original size. Harry sat down at it before looking at Ginny then he started playing.

When he finished, James smiled. 'You know I used to love to watch your mother sitting at that piano and singing.'

'You sing mum?' Harry said and walked over and stood in front of his mother and father's portrait.

'I use to,' she smiled down at Harry.

'Could you sing one with me, I found all you're sheet music.'

'I'd love that Harry, I really would. Which song do you want us to sing?' she smiled at her son.

'How about endless love?' Harry said and could feel himself choking up a bit at being able to sing with his mother.

'I'd like that Harry, it's a pretty song.' Lily smiled

Harry sat down at his piano, he took a deep breath to try and control his emotions so he could get through this song. Harry started first, then Lily started singing. Everyone watched as Harry and Lily sang together. Ginny had tears running down her face, then she noticed that Harry did as well and his voice choked up a bit towards the end.

'Wow, that was beautiful,' Hermione said looking between Harry and his mother's picture.

Harry nodded but couldn't speak, Ginny put her arms around him, holding him tightly. 'Oh Ginny, you've made my dreams come true,' Harry completely broke down, sobbing into Ginny's shoulder.

Kingsley jerked his head to Ron and Hermione to following him, they left and went into the sitting room.

'Ginny and you have done a wonderful thing for Harry.' Hermione said looking over at him.

'I wanted to do something special for Harry and when Ginny came up with the idea, I wasn't sure if I could have done it. Albus's portrait was easy, because he had the spell done on him before he died. I didn't think I'd be able to do James, Lily or Sirius. But then we did some checking and found out that they had the spell performed not long after Harry was born, just in case I suppose, but I couldn't do Tonks or Remus, they didn't have the spell done.'

Ginny was still holding Harry tightly, letting him cry. 'Shhh sweetheart, didn't we say no more tears.'

Harry took a couple of deep breathes to control himself and pulled slightly back and look at Ginny. 'Yeah I know we did, but I never thought I'd ever be able to talk to my parents let alone sing with my mother. But you're right, we've both done enough crying to last a lifetime. Now it's time to live our lives and there's something I want to talk to you about.'

'What's that Harry,' she could feel he was a bit nervous but not too bad.

'Well, after I healed Katie, I got the idea of using the elder wand again and combine it with my power and trying to heal Neville's parents,'

'Harry, when you healed Katie you were unconscious for more than a day after that, I don't know if your body could stand up to something like that. Neville's parents aren't injured physically, but mentally, their minds are gone after what Bellatrix did to them, I don't want to see you hurt again Harry.'

'I know Gin, but I've got all this power and I want to use it to help people and Neville has been a good friend to me from my first day at Hogwarts, I'd like to try at least and if I can do it now, maybe he can have his parents at his wedding.'

Ginny could feel how much Harry wanted to do this, 'We'll talk to Baily first, see what he thinks. If he doesn't think it will put you in danger, then I'll support you, but I won't have you risking you're life Harry, not again. I couldn't go through that again.' Ginny had tears rolling down her face.

'Alright Gin, let's talk to Baily, see what he has to say alright.' Ginny nodded, 'Come here sweetheart,' Harry pulled Ginny into his arms and started to kiss her passionately. 'Ginny, you're feelings are sending me crazy, you do that deliberately, don't you. You like to make me lose control, you like having that power over me.' Harry hands were all over his wife again before he kissed her fiercely.

'Take me to bed Harry,' Ginny said looking into his eyes.

'Go for it Harry,' Sirius said looking down at them.

Harry touched Ginny's face and ignored Sirius, 'God I want you, let's go.' Harry picked Ginny up and went back upstairs again. They made love all afternoon, well past dinner time until their hunger for food overcame their hunger for each other, but they knew these feelings were never going to wane.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Harry was sitting in the library writing some new love songs. He'd decided to leave his mother's piano in there and bought a new one for the studio. He wanted to be able to sing with his mother again. He'd had an idea for the new album and needed to speak with Ginny about it.

He was sitting working on the music when Ginny and Baily walked in. They stood there listening to Harry sing, as he worked on the tune. Ginny sent her feelings of love to him and Harry looked up.

'How long have you two been standing there?' Harry asked standing up.

'Just a few minutes, sounds good Harry.' Baily said walking over and Harry hugged him. 'Good to see you again Harry, how are you feeling?'

'I'm good Baily, really good. I needed to discuss something important with you, but before I do, I wanted to ask you about our bond and the potion. Why don't we sit and have some tea, while I explain.' Harry indicated the couches and the three of them sat down.

'Is everything alright Harry?' Baily said looking a little worried.

'Yeah, everything's fine,' he smiled, 'Hang on, Kreacher.'

With a crack Kreacher appeared. 'Yes Master Harry, how can Kreacher serve you?'

'Could you bring us some tea please Kreacher?'

'Of course Master Harry,' Kreacher snapped his fingers and vanished.

'I still can't believe that's the same house-elf Harry,' Sirius said from his portrait.

'Yeah, he's completely different from when you owned him Sirius.' Harry smirked up at him. 'He really didn't like you, but he loves me.' Sirius scowled at Harry, Ginny, Lily and James laughed.

'That's because you're sooo lovable,' Ginny said smiling.

'Oh please, don't start again, I'm already getting tired of you two shagging all the time.' Sirius scowled.

'Leave my son and daughter-in-law alone Sirius, I think it's wonderful.'

'Thanks mum,' Harry smiled at her and then saw the look on Baily's face. 'Sorry Baily, mum, dad, Sirius, this is Healer Baily Horton, the one that got Ginny and me the potion. Baily, my parents, Lily and James Potter and the rude one is Sirius Black, my godfather.'

'It's nice to meet you all and I must say, you should be very proud of your son, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, he is an amazing man.'

'Alright, he's going to get a bigger head than he's already has.' Sirius said laughing.

'Dad, is there any way to make him shut up for five minutes?'

'Sorry son, I was never able to get him to stay quiet even when we were at Hogwarts,' he turned to Baily. 'It's nice to meet you and yes we are very proud of Harry.'

Harry smiled at his parents and turned back to Baily as Kreacher floated in a tray of tea and snacks. 'Thanks Kreacher,' the elf bowed and walked out. 'I wanted to know more about the potion and wondered if it could be made stronger, it doesn't seem to be working as well as it use too. Don't get me wrong, I'm enjoying myself,' he smiled at Ginny, 'but sometimes I need to work and that's getting harder to do lately.'

'No problem Harry, my grandparents had the same trouble. When it started the healer gave them the same potion as I gave you, but after the first year or so, it stopped working as well as it did in the beginning. So the healer made a stronger one, there's just one difference between you and my grandparents Harry. You're very powerful and that might make the next potion not work as well either. What we can do is try it and see how it goes, if you still have trouble controlling yourself, then I'll look into it and see if we can make it stronger again or do something different. I'll bring it by tomorrow if that's alright.'

'Well before we decide that, there's the other thing I wanted to discuss with you. Ginny's worried and made me mention what I want to do to you first before I went ahead with it.'

'Okay, I'm intrigued, go on.' Baily said watching Harry.

'I want to try and heal Alice and Frank Longbottom,' Harry waited to see if he knew who they were, he looked puzzled. 'They were aurors during the first war and Bellatrix Lestrange used the cruciatus curse on them and now their minds are gone. I want to try to help them, if I can.'

'Harry, that can be very dangerous for you, it took you a long time to get over it after you healed Katie, and her wounds were physical, what you're talking about is the mind, which is much more complicated.'

'That's what I said, I don't want him to do it if he could get hurt, that's why I wanted him to speak with you first.'

Harry stood up and started pacing, 'I need to do this, don't you understand, I have all this power and I know if I could use that power to bring my parents back I would do it in a heartbeat, not caring if I got hurt.'

'Harry, don't say that. We gladly gave our lives so you could be safe, we don't want you to get hurt over this.' Lily said to her son.

Harry saw Albus get up to walk out of his frame, 'Where are you going Albus?'

'I need to check on something Harry, I'll be back.' he smiled down at him and left his picture.

'Look, I know how Neville feels, the only difference is that he's parents are alive, but they can't talk to him or communicate in any way. It's hard not having your parents around even if you are older.'

Ginny got up and went to him. She put a hand to his face to calm him down. 'I can't say I understand how you feel Harry, because I've always had my parents, but I've seen the pain on your face and felt you're pain that's in your heart whenever you're parents were mentioned.' she turned to Baily. 'I think we should let him try Baily.'

'Thanks Ginny,' Harry said and pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

'But,' she looked at him. 'I want Baily there with you just in case.'

'I don't mind being there, I'm more worried about the effect on you Harry.'

'Thanks Baily, but I'll be okay, now I have to go to Azkaban with Charlie tomorrow so we might make it the following day if that's okay. I'll get the potion from you then.'

'That's fine Harry, but why are going to Azkaban?' Baily looked quizzically at him.

'I came up with this spell for prisoners and Kingsley had it passed so we can use it. Charlie's going to use it on Shaun Sutton.'

'How does the spell work?'

'After it's been cast, if Sutton thinks of Katie at all, he will suffer the pain he caused on her. It works on the subconscious, so any thought he will feel everything he put her through.' everyone saw the fierce look on Harry's face, then Harry saw his mother's face, she looked a little hurt about what Harry's spell will do. 'Mum, he tortured Katie, beat her badly, raped her repeatedly and used steel poles on her as well. She almost died and then she was told that she might never have been able to get pregnant because of the damage he caused. I want him to suffer for what he did to her.'

'I can understand that Harry, really I do. I've never met her, but she seems like a sweet girl. But she's just had twins, so at least they got that part wrong.' Lily said looking down her son.

'No, that was down to Harry, Mrs. Potter. When he healed her, he healed all of her, and it took a lot out of him.' Baily was still worried about Harry.

'Please call me Lily,' she turned to her son. 'That's what every meant about you healing Katie, Harry?'

'Yeah, and I know I took me a while to get over that but I was fine after some rest.' Harry smiled at Baily.

'Alright, I'm still not sure about this but I can see you really want to do this. I'll go set everything for the day after and I'll meet you in their ward.'

'I don't want anyone to know what I'm doing Baily, in case it doesn't work. I would hate to get Neville's hopes up.'

'No problem Harry,' Baily stood up and gave Harry a hug then kissed Ginny. 'I'll keep an eye on him Ginny.'

'I know you will Baily, and thanks.' Ginny said smiling as he left and went over to Harry. 'You have such a kind heart Harry, you're always putting yourself in danger to protect the people you love or to help them.'

Harry could feel how worried she was about him. 'Gin, no use trying to hide your feelings, I know you're worried, but I have to do this.'

'I know you do Harry, and I am worried. You've been unconscious so many times and it's only been nearly two years since the battle, and the last one was the worst.' Ginny put her head on his chest holding him tightly.

'What happened Ginny?' James asked his daughter-in-law.

She pulled back slightly from Harry and turned to face his father. 'Harry went with the aurors to check on some people, that must have known Harry would turn up eventually so they had someone take polyjuice potion to look like me. While Harry cast his shield charm to protect the aurors and my brother, he also fired a heap of spells into the house which started it collapsing. Everyone ran out of the house and Harry had them tied up before anyone could do anything, but the house collapsed and Harry thought I died inside and he was responsible for my death.' Ginny felt Harry shudder at the memory. 'Harry collapsed and he went inside himself, nothing could bring him out of it. Two weeks I lay down beside him talking to him, trying to get some response out of him, but got nothing. Kingsley spoke with Albus and they came up with a spell for me to go into Harry's mind. It took me three weeks and a lot of memories to find him and convince him I was alive and to come back with me,' she faced Harry again, putting her hands to his face. Harry kissed each one of her hands before kissing her lips.

'God I love you Ginny,' Harry said staring into her eyes, 'Sit with me while I work on these songs, you are my inspiration and it's not that long before dinner.'

'Okay Harry,' she sat next to Harry at the piano. 'Oh, I forgot to tell you, Charlie's going to meet you here in the morning and Katie's bringing Harry and Ginny here for a while.' Ginny had a huge smile on her face.

'That's great, I can tell you're not going to put the babies down the whole time are you.' Harry looked seriously at her. 'Are you sure you don't want to try for another baby now Gin?'

'No, we discussed this and I fine with waiting a bit longer. We have a lot going on in our lives right now and I'm enjoying it. We'll have lots of babies when we're ready Harry.' she kissed him tenderly. 'Now why don't you get to work.'

'Yes ma'am.' Harry smiled and went back to his songs. Lily, James and Sirius watched the couple with smiles on their faces, feeling happy for Harry and Ginny.

The following morning, Harry woke before Ginny again and went to have a shower. He knew Charlie was going to have a hard time today and needed to watch him carefully. He got dressed and went to have his breakfast, when Charlie, Katie and the twins walked in.

'Morning Harry,' Katie and Charlie said together. Charlie hugged Harry tightly lifting him up and Katie kissed him as soon as Charlie put him down.

'Morning, how are my godchildren this morning,' Harry walked over and looked at the two little babies sleeping in their parents arms. Charlie put little Ginny into his Harry's arms. 'Oh, she's so beautiful, she looks like you Katie.'

'Everyone's been saying that Harry, and Harry looks like Charlie.' she smiled while she watched Harry looking at her daughter.

'That's a nice sight,' Ginny said walking down the stairs and over to Harry, Katie and Charlie. Katie put little Harry into her arms. 'Wow, he's like you Charlie.' everyone smiled at Ginny.

'I'll be right back,' Harry said and walked into the library with little Ginny in his arms. 'Hi, meet Ginny.' Harry said to his parents, showing them the baby.

'She's beautiful Harry, I would like to meet her parents.' Lily said.

'Let me bring them in,' Harry smiled and stuck his head out of the door. 'Katie, Charlie can you come in here for a moment.' Harry went back over to his parents portrait when the three of them walked in, Ginny still holding little Harry. 'Katie, Charlie, I want you to meet my parents, Lily and James Potter.'

'What am I, dragon dung Harry.' Sirius said.

'I was going to get to you Sirius, hold your hippogriff.' Harry turned back to Katie. 'As Charlie's already met Sirius, Katie, this is my godfather, Sirius Black.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you all.' Katie said looking up at Harry's parents. 'Harry looks like you James, except he has your eyes Lily.' she said smiling.

'Nice to meet you,' Charlie said smiling up at them, then turned to Sirius. 'You haven't changed Sirius, still can't keep your trap shut.' Charlie smirked at him.

'Yeah, you know me, I just can't help myself, and Charlie man. You've got a great looking wife.'

'Sirius, behave yourself.' Lily said to him, and everyone laughed.

'Harry what's you're piano doing in here?' Katie said.

'I'll show you, can you play the music I've got sitting there.'

'Sure Harry,' she sat down and noticed Harry walked over and stood next to his parents portrait.

Harry looked at his mother and she nodded. 'Anytime you're ready Katie.

Harry and Lily started singing. Katie and Charlie looked stunned as they watched. Charlie noticed how peaceful Harry looked and knew this was something he needed, he needed his parents presence even if it was in a portrait.

'Wow, now I know where Harry's talent came from, you have a beautiful voice Lily.'

'Thank you Katie, and you play beautifully.' Lily smiled down at Katie.

'We have to go, so Katie, here's your daughter,' Harry handed Ginny to Katie, then turned to Charlie, 'You ready Charlie.' Harry said walking back over to Ginny.

'All set Harry, let's go.' and Charlie walked over to Katie, and kissed her passionately. 'I'll see you later baby.'

Harry kissed Ginny. 'Gin, I don't know how long we'll be, it shouldn't take us too long though, I love you sweetheart.' Harry kissed her again, very passionately.

'Come on Harry, we haven't got time for you to go shag you're wife.' Charlie said putting a hand on his shoulder. 'Ginny are you doing that again, sending him crazy with what you're feeling.' he shook his head. 'My sister the sex maniac.' Charlie waited. 'Come on, you can get back to it later.' Katie was laughing as she watched them. They finally pulled apart and saw they were both breathing heavily. 'No, Harry, I'll throw you over my shoulder again if I have to.'

'I'm coming Charlie,' Harry said and looked back at Ginny. 'You're going to kill me woman…but what a way to go.' he smiled at her, 'I've got to go.'

Ginny watched them walk out of the room smiling, then went back over to Katie.

'You're mean Ginny, did you see Harry's face.' Katie said smiling at her sister-in-law.

'Harry might be the most powerful wizard in the world, but not against me. That's why I do it, I just can't help myself. And Harry sends me crazy with his thoughts right when I'm in the middle of something with mum, and god he is so good with his hands.' Ginny giggled.

'Why don't we put these two down in the cots and you can tell me all about it.' Ginny nodded and they two of them walked out of the library.

'I wonder why they keep saying that about Harry, about him being the most power wizard in the world?' Sirius said looking over at Lily and James.

'Because he is Sirius,' Albus said as he came back into his portrait. 'Kingsley was telling me about the wards Harry's put up around this place. Nobody can get through them, and when Katie was kidnapped, the man had wards all around to stop anyone getting in. Kingsley and all the aurors couldn't get past them, but Harry could, he can get through any spells. Kingsley's got him teaching the aurors at the moment.'

'You're kidding, my son is teaching aurors?' James looked astonished but you could hear the pride in his voice.

'No, I'm not, he's more powerful right now than I ever was, so imagine what he will be like when he's older.'

'You ready to face him Charlie?' Harry asked as they walked with Kingsley and some aurors towards Shaun Sutton's cell.

'Yeah, Harry, I'm ready.' Charlie was breathing heavily and Harry kept a hand on his shoulder.

The aurors stopped just in front of them and Kingsley turned to Charlie and Harry. 'Ready Charlie?'

'Yep, let's do this.' Kingsley nodded and moved aside so Charlie could face the man that tortured Katie. Shaun Sutton looked at Charlie with a scowl on his face. 'I see you remember me.' Charlie said viciously.

'She's mine, she'll never be yours.' he shouted at Charlie.

'This is going to be good Harry,' Charlie smiled at Harry then turned back pulling his wand. Charlie started the spell Harry taught him, waving his wand. Within seconds the man in the cell started to scream in pain. 'Now, you're getting what you deserve you bastard.'

Harry could see Charlie's hand start to shake and grabbed it so Charlie wouldn't be tempted to do anything else.

'I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt minister of magic, what you feeling is the pain you put Mrs. Weasley through. Whenever you think of her you will feel her pain. Now, I've done my duty and informed you of that.' he turned back to Harry and Charlie, 'Let's go.' Harry nodded and moved Charlie away from the cell.

'Come on Charlie, let's get you home with your wife and children.' Harry kept a firm hand on his shoulder until the made it outside. 'You okay Charlie?'

'Yeah Harry,' he took a deep breath, 'I'm glad he's suffering, but when I heard the screams I thought of what Katie must have felt and I wanted to kill him.'

'Yeah, I know, come on, let's get home.' Harry said and the three of them left Azkaban, hopefully for the last time.

Katie was sitting at the piano in the library singing quietly, when Ginny walked back in holding Harry. 'When did he wake up?'

'A few minutes ago, I think he's hungry.' Ginny had her little finger in Harry's mouth.

'Alright, let's get him feed,' Katie sat down on the couch and got herself ready then Ginny handed Harry over to her. 'Is Ginny still asleep?'

'Yep, she was starting to stir so I'll check on her see if she's awake yet.' Ginny watched Katie for a moment as she fed Harry. She smiled then walked out of the room.

Katie looked up at Harry's parents. 'You know, since Ginny had you're portraits done, Harry has been very peaceful and happy. I've never seen his face look so at ease as I do now.' she smiled at them. 'He needed that after everything he's gone through, he needed peace of mind and peace in his heart.'

'Thank you for saying that Katie, you're very sweet and from what we've learned about the things Harry has gone through, and how hard a life he's had, I'm finally seeing that myself. He's peaceful, it's the only way to describe what I see.' Lily smiled down at the young woman.

'Hey beautiful,' Charlie said as he walked into the library and sat down next to her, giving her a kiss, then kissing Harry.

'Hi,' she smiled. 'You're just in time, he's just finished and needs his wind brought up.'

'Not a problem, here,' Charlie took little Harry and put him up over he's shoulder, as Ginny brought in little Ginny with Harry following her. She handed Katie her daughter and took Harry's hand. Everyone was happy sitting around, watching Katie feed the little girl while Charlie took care of his son.

The following day, Harry and Ginny walked through the doors at St Mungo's and spotted Baily waiting for them.

'Everything's ready Harry,' he nodded and followed Baily through the doors to where the Longbottoms where.

'Can you make sure no one comes in Baily, I can't lose concentration while I do this.' Harry said looking at the healer. 'And Baily, you can't stop me, no matter what, it will take a while. When I did Katie it took half an hour, this will take longer as there are two of them.' Harry looked seriously at him.

'Alright Harry, I've told no one to come in here until I tell them.' he looked at Harry with a worried face.

'I'll be fine, probably a bit tired, but I'll be okay.' he turned to Ginny, he could feel how worried she was for him. 'Try not to worry too much, I love you.' Harry kissed Ginny very tenderly, then turned to the Longbottoms.

Harry pulled out the elder wand and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He started waving the wand, in intricate patterns. Ginny and Baily watched seeing the sweat build up on Harry's forehead and he's breathing got very heavy and laboured. They stood there for two hours and noticed Harry's hands were shaking and the sweat was pouring down his face. Harry jerked his eyes open, and swayed slightly.

Baily ran over to him, then went and looked down at the two people in the bed. They were looking around dazed. 'Who are you?' Frank Longbottom said, and Baily was absolutely amazed at what he was seeing.

'Baily, come help.' Ginny yelled. Harry was slowly falling to the floor as Ginny tried to keep him from hitting it too hard. Baily went over to him and helped Ginny pull him up and sat him on the bed.

'Let me get some healers to check on the Longbottoms, then I'll come back to Harry.' Ginny nodded and sat wiping Harry's forehead. She took the wand from his hand and put it up her sleeve before anyone saw it. Baily and two other healers came in. The other two went straight over to the Longbottoms and Baily went straight over to Harry. 'I've told them I'll be back in an hour and explain everything, let's get Harry home now and in to bed.'

Ginny and Baily helped Harry out to the apparition point. Baily took Harry and turned and Ginny followed.

They got him up in bed, but he was completely out of it. 'Why don't you get Charlie here for a bit, while I check him Ginny, then I've got to get back to St Mungo's.' Ginny nodded and left the room going straight to the fireplace.

'Charlie, you there,' Ginny's voice came through their house.

'Yeah, Ginny what's up?' he noticed the look on her face. 'What's wrong Ginny?'

'Can you come here now, straight away, I'll explain then,' he nodded and she pulled her head out of the fire and ran back up the stairs. 'How is he Baily?' Ginny went over and sat next to Harry on the bed.

'Same as the time with Katie, he's body is completely drained of strength and magic, but nothing else. As this time took a lot longer, I don't expect him to come around for a few days.'

'Ginny, what's wrong,' Charlie yelled from down stairs.

'Up here, Charlie.'

He ran into the room and saw Baily leaning over Harry. 'What happened Gin?' he went straight over and looked down at Harry.

'Harry used his power on the Longbottoms, Charlie, I'm going back to check on them now, but they seemed fine when I left there to bring Harry home. He seems fine, just like after Katie.' he turned to Ginny. 'I'll be back tonight after I've explained to the Longbottoms and the healers Ginny.'

'Thanks Baily.' Ginny put her hand to Harry's face.

'Ginny, can you please explain.' Charlie said sitting down next to her.

'Harry wanted to try and heal Neville's parents, it took over two hours Charlie. Baily's not sure how long he will be unconscious for this time.' Ginny rubbed Harry's face. 'Could you stay with him for a moment, I'm going down to let his parents know.'

'Sure Gin,' Ginny stood up and Charlie went round and sat next to Harry. 'Why do you do this to yourself Harry, I know you like to help but you're causing yourself to get sick. I've never met anyone like you before Harry.'

Ginny walked into the library and all of the portraits looked at her with worried faces. 'He's unconscious at the moment, Baily's not sure how long it will be this time. When he healed Katie, it took him a half hour for her to wake up, and Harry was unconscious for more than a day. This time it took over two hours, Baily thinks a few days at least.' Ginny had a thought as she watched Harry's parents, godfather and mentor. 'Would you like to come up there?'

'Yes, we would like that Ginny.' Lily said.

Ginny pulled out the wand and realised it wasn't hers, she looked at Dumbledore then went and put it in the desk draw and she locked it. She pulled her wand out and cast the spell. All three portraits floated up and she took them upstairs to her bedroom and hung them on the wall facing the bed.

'How is he Charlie,' Ginny said as she went and lay down next to Harry.

'No change Gin, we just have to be patient and wait.' Charlie gripped Harry's hand. 'I really don't know why he does this, why he puts himself into a position where he ends up unconscious all the time.'

'It's the love he has Charlie, he loves fully, and when he can he will put that love into helping the people he cares about, and that love is also what makes him able to do what he does and it brings him back every time.' Albus Dumbledore said looking down at Harry's unconscious form.

For four days Ginny stayed cuddled up next to the unconscious Harry. People came and went, checking on him, she cried a lot as she talked to him, trying to get him to come round. Lily had watched as Molly Weasley fussed over Harry and it made her a little jealous. Ginny was sitting up in bed eating her lunch, when someone knocked on the door.

'Come in,' Ginny said, looking up. Neville walked in and saw Harry laying there. 'Neville,' Ginny got up and pulled him into a hug.

'I just left my parents and Healer Horton told me what Harry did, how is he Ginny?'

'No change at the moment, Neville, but how are you parents, I haven't had a chance to speak with Baily?'

'There back Ginny, Harry brought them back.' Neville had started crying as he walked over and sat down next to Harry. 'I need to thank you Harry, but I'll have to wait until you wake up mate.' Neville took Harry's hand gripping it.

'Is this the Longbottom boy,' James asked from his position from the wall.

'Yes, Neville,' she waited until Neville turned around. 'Neville, this is Lily and James Potter, Harry's parents, and Sirius Black, Harry's godfather.

'It's a pleasure to meet you, and your son is one of a kind.' Neville said as he looked up at Harry's parents, then saw Dumbledore's portrait. 'Hello Professor Dumbledore.' he nodded to his old headmaster.

'Harry must care about you very much Neville, to put himself through this.' James said looking down at Neville.

'He's a good friend, and one of the best people I ever met. I saw that from the first day at Hogwarts when we met on the Hogwarts Express.'

'Yes he is Neville, and he cares about you very much. I heard you took out Voldemorts snake after he tortured you Neville, a very brave thing to do, a true Gryffindor through and through,' Dumbledore said smiling down at Neville.

'Well Harry told me it needed to die, I never knew why, but when Harry said it was important, I trusted him as I've always trusted him.'

'That there, Neville, is why Harry did what he did. You have always been a true friend to him and he wanted to do something for you.' Ginny smiled at Neville. He nodded to her then looked back at the portraits on the wall.

'We'll let you go back to visit Harry now Neville,' Albus said.

'Thank you sir, and it was nice to finally meet Harry's parents.' he nodded to them and went back over and sat next to Harry.

Baily walked in and went straight over to the bed. 'How is he Ginny?'

'Still nothing Baily, it's been four days, how much longer do you think?'

'Let me check on him and I'll see if there's any change,' he turned to Neville. 'Hello Neville, I just left you're parents, they will be ready to leave tomorrow.'

'Thanks Healer Horton, I really appreciate everything you've done for them.'

'Not a problem Neville, now let me get to Harry and I'll see how he is doing.' Neville stood up and moved aside as Baily moved closer to the bed, he checked Harry over thoroughly for a long time before standing back up. 'There's some good news, he's strength and magic is coming back and when that happened before, it wasn't long before he woke up.'

'Thank you Baily,' Ginny sat back down next to Harry, and put her hand to his face.

Lily started singing softly as she watched her son. Baily, Neville and Ginny watched her face as they listened to her. Ginny felt a twitch under her hand.

'Harry, sweetheart, can you hear me? Baily he moved,' Ginny said kneeling on the bed next to Harry. 'Harry, come on baby, wake up.'

'It might still take him a while Ginny, give him time.' Baily said but he was secretly relieved.

'Gin, Gin,' Harry's breathing was heavy and he started moving over the bed. 'Ginny, love you, Ginny.'

'Harry, sweetheart, I love you baby,' Ginny put her hands to his face and trying to keep him still. 'Harry, listen to me, you're alright, come on sweetheart, wake up.'

Harry's breathing slowed down and his movements stopped. His eyelids flickered a few times and everyone held their breaths.

'Harry, can you hear me sweetheart.' Ginny leaned down and kissed him tenderly and Harry's hands moved up onto her back. 'Harry,' Ginny said and looked into his eyes.

'Hi beautiful,' Harry's breathing was heavy again but not as bad as before. He lifted his hand and put it to her face. 'I love you Gin,' he pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately.

'You can tell he's alright, he's already started snogging his wife.' Sirius said but he laughed.

Harry looked up and saw Sirius, Albus and his parents facing him from the wall. 'Hi,' he smiled at them.

'We're glad you're finally awake son, you've had everyone worried.' James said as he looked down at his son.

'Yeah, sorry,' he turned and saw Neville. 'Hi Neville,' he looked quickly at Baily. 'Did it work Baily?' he nodded, and Harry smiled. He pulled himself up into a sitting position. 'You've seen you're parents Neville?'

'Yeah Harry, I can't believe you did that, thank you so much Harry.' he pulled Harry into a hug as more tears leaked from his eyes.

'You know me Neville, anything I can do for a friend and you are one of my best friends Neville, but I'm glad it worked and you've got your parents back.' Harry's breathing was laboured.

'Alright Harry, lay down and let me check you over, you've been unconscious for four days this time.' Baily looked sternly at Harry until he lay down.

'Alright Baily, but apart from being tired, I feel fine.' Harry lay down and let Baily check him. 'You see, I'm fine.'

'Yeah, you are, but Harry this took a great toll on your body, you need to rest and stay in bed for at least another day, nothing strenuous,' he raised his eyebrows. 'I'm sure you know what I mean Harry.'

'Yeah, Harry, no shagging your wife, especially since where up here.' Sirius said smiling down at him.

'Sirius, leave him alone.' Lily said scowling over at him.

'When I do Sirius, I'll make sure I move you back to the library where you belong.' Harry said then looked at Ginny, and he's breathing started to get heavy again.

'Harry, you need rest.' Ginny said but she couldn't help smiling at him. 'I'm just glad you finally woke up, you really had me worried this time.'

'Sorry Gin,' Harry lay down as he's eyes closed and he fell instantly asleep.

'That's the best thing for him at the moment, sleep, now he can heal. But he's body has gone through an enormous amount of energy to do what he did, and it's going to take a while before he is back to normal. I'll check on him tomorrow Ginny.'

'Thanks Baily,' Ginny cuddled up next to him.

'I'm going to head out now too Ginny, I'll come back in a few days when he's stronger.' Neville gripped Harry's hand again then kissed Ginny. 'Tell him thanks again for me when he wakes.'

'I will Neville, take care.' Ginny smiled as he left the room, then cuddled into Harry again. 'Sleep my sweet Harry, sleep.' Ginny traced her finger over his scar on his chest, then kissed it before putting her head down on it.

'Ginny, what's that scar on his chest?' Lily asked her daughter-in-law.

'That's where Voldemort hit him with the killing curse in the forbidden forest, it's shaped like lightning just like the one on his forehead but just a bit bigger.'

'My poor boy, he's really gone through a lot hasn't he Ginny?'

'Yeah, he has, but since you've been here, I feel how calm and at peace he is now, he's never had that before.' Ginny smiled up at Harry's parents then lay her head back down on Harry's chest. He's arms went around her and he moved closer to her.

Ginny stayed cuddled up to Harry for a couple of hours before Charlie and Katie walked in. 'How is he Gin?' Charlie said walking over and sat on the bed.

'He woke up finally Charlie, but he's just asleep now, he's just exhausted.'

'Thank merlin for that,' Charlie put little Ginny on the end of the bed but kept his hand near her. 'How are you doing, you probably haven't left this room in days, just like before.'

'No, I haven't, I've been too worried.' Ginny stayed close to Harry.

'Ginny, you need to eat properly, why don't we go down stairs for a while. He's fine now, like you said, just sleeping.' Charlie said looking at his sister.

'No, I want to stay with him,' Ginny put her head back down on Harry's chest.

'Hmm, Ginny,' Harry mumbled, 'you feel good,' Harry's hands went all over Ginny's body.

'Harry, wake up mate, you're not alone at the moment.' Charlie said.

'Alright,' Harry's eyes came open and he saw Charlie and Katie. 'Hi,' Harry said and everyone could still hear how tired he sounded.

'I was just trying to talk you're wife into leaving this room for a while and getting something to eat, but since you're awake, maybe you could eat together. You look like you could do with some food.' Charlie said looking at Harry.

'You sound angry Charlie, what's up mate?' Harry said as he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

'What's up he asked, we've been worried about you Harry, you put yourself through too much sometimes.' Charlie's eyes had started to tear up and everyone heard his voice choked up a bit.

'I'm sorry Charlie, but I'm fine, I knew I would be.' Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

Charlie looked at Harry and pulled him into a hug. 'You scared the shit out of me Harry, don't do it again.' Charlie's voice was muffled, as Charlie let him go and sat back up.

'Sorry mate, I didn't mean to put you through that but I knew I'd be alright. Come on Charlie, I'm fine, and it worked. Neville's parents are well, so please just be happy that everything worked out.' Harry said looking at Charlie. 'Why don't we all have dinner here. Now come on Charlie, say you forgive me mate.'

'Merlin Harry, of course I do,' Charlie said. 'Why don't I get Kreacher to bring us all some dinner?'

'Sounds good Charlie,' Harry smiled at him, 'Now can you give me a smile please.'

Charlie couldn't help himself, he smiled and grabbed Harry in a Molly type hug. 'You are going to drive me to an early grave you are. You're just lucky I love you Harry.' Charlie stood up shaking his head. 'Kreacher,'

'What can Kreacher do for Master Charlie?' the elf bowed.

'Could you bring dinner for all of us up here, please Kreacher?'

'Of course Master Charlie, it's nearly ready and I'll bring it straight up.' the elf bowed to Charlie again then snapped his fingers.

'Ah, Harry, why does Kreacher call Charlie master as well?' Sirius asked looking confused.

'When I was drinking I used to get Kreacher to bring me Firewhiskey, so when Charlie was helping me I ordered Kreacher to obey Charlie as if he was his master as well, that way he wouldn't bring me anymore because Charlie ordered him not too.'

'You really should get him to stop now Harry, I mean you don't want to drink anymore and I haven't seen you lose your temper in a while, so maybe it's time.'

'I know I should, but it's like having a safety net in case I slip. I don't think I will, but you can never tell and as for why I'm not losing my temper any more, I can't really explain why that is.'

'It's because you're finally at peace Harry,' Ginny said looking at him. 'Since you're parents portrait, you've been very peaceful and happy, I've never known you to be at peace as you are now.'

Harry looked up at his parent's portrait, and he felt it, peaceful, happy. 'I think you're right Gin, I felt it just now when I looked up at them.'

'I know, I can feel it,' Ginny reached for something. 'Here, you haven't had this in days, it's the new potion Baily brought over, you'll probably need it soon, so you might as well take it now while you're awake.'

'Spoil sport,' Harry said but took the potion and handed it back to Ginny as everyone laughed.

'Thank merlin, I didn't want to watch you shag you're wife Harry,' Sirius said.

'Don't worry Sirius, I'm planning on moving you back down to the library just in cast Ginny decides to attack me through the night.' Harry laughed at the look on Ginny's face. 'Yeah I know, it's usually me, but only after you send me your feelings Ginny.'

Little Ginny started to cry and Charlie picked her up. 'I think she's hungry Katie,'

Katie walked over and handed little Harry to Ginny, then sat down on the couch under the window, 'You don't mind to you Harry?'

'Course not Katie.' Harry said smiling at her. He watched as Charlie took the baby to his mother and she placed her on her breast. 'There so precious Charlie,' Harry said watching little Harry curl his hand around Ginny's finger.

'Yeah, they are, and their going to need their godfather around for a long time Harry.' Charlie said.

'I plan to be, now will you shut it, git.' Harry laughed at the look on Charlie's face. 'I'm not going anywhere, not for a long time.' Harry closed his eyes for a moment and his guitar flew up and into his hands.

'Harry,' Charlie said standing up. 'what did you just do, you didn't wave your hand.

'Oh, sorry, I forgot you didn't know, after I woke up from that five weeks, I realised I didn't need to anymore.'

'You're kidding, first wandless magic now nothing to get you're magic to work, bloody hell Harry, just how much more powerful are you going to get?'

'Probably as he ages, a lot more Charlie,' Dumbledore said from his portrait.

Harry started to play his guitar, then looked at Ginny while she held little Harry. He sang one of his new songs to her, while she watched him. He finished and put his guitar down.

'I might have a shower while I'm waiting for dinner.' Harry closed his eyes and his robe flew over to him. He stood up and he's legs gave out but Charlie caught him before he hit the ground.

'Harry,' Ginny stood up and walked over to him.

'I'm fine Gin, my legs are weak, that's all. Sit me back down for a moment Charlie.' he put Harry back down on the bed and he's breathing was very laboured.

'Dammit, this is what I'm talking about Harry, look how weak you are.' Charlie said angrily. 'You need to start thinking of yourself for a change instead of everyone else.'

'Charlie, I'm fine, just a little weak. Baily said my strength goes when I do that but it comes back.'

'Charlie's right Harry, you need to think of you, not everyone else.' Ginny had tears falling down her face as she handed the baby back to Charlie then knelt in front of Harry. 'Please Harry, please.' she put her hands on each side of his face.

'You know I can never say no to you Gin,' Harry kissed her, 'But you want to help me into the shower, or I'll have to have Charlie do it and I'm not in the mood for Charlie to see me naked again,' he looked up at him. 'No offence Charlie.

'None taken, Harry, I've seen enough of your nakedness, thank you very much. But I might walk you to the door and Ginny can take over. Let me put Harry on the bed.' Charlie placed the baby on the bed and stood back in front of Harry. 'Come on Harry, up you get.' he pulled Harry up and kept his arms around him and they walked slowly to the door. Ginny put her arms around him tightly. 'You got him Gin, I can take him in if you're not sure.'

'I'm fine Charlie,' she walked into the bathroom with Harry and closed the door.

'Dammit,' Charlie said walking back over to the bed and sat down with little Harry.

'You can't change him Charlie, you know what Harry is like, he will do what he thinks is right no matter what he puts himself through.' Dumbledore said smiling down at him.

'I know Albus, but merlin he can be stubborn sometimes, I just wish he would look after himself for a change and let the rest of us do our bit, he's done enough to last his whole lifetime, he doesn't need to do anymore.'

'You're a good friend Charlie, I could see that straight away.' James said looking over at Charlie, 'and I know you're worried about him, but Albus is right, and since we've been here, I've seen myself, that Harry will always do whatever he has to, to help and protect his friends. All you can do is support him as much as possible.'

'I'm trying to be supportive, I just care about him and don't want to see him go through anymore after everything else he's gone through in his life.' Charlie looked at his son, 'You're godfather is a good man Harry but he needs to learn to take better care of himself.' Charlie leaned over his son and kissed him.

'Charlie, Ginny's finished, do you want to take her?'

'Yeah, baby,' Charlie stood up and walked over to his wife and took Ginny from her. 'Harry's still asleep at the moment, so rest while I look after them for a while.'

'You are so sweet Charlie, but I'm fine, like you I'm just worried about Harry.' they both walked back over to the bed while Charlie took care of Ginny.

They heard the door open and Ginny was helping Harry out very slowly. Charlie put Ginny down for a moment and went to help, walking him over to the bed and sitting him down.

'Thanks, I didn't realise how much that took out of me,' Harry said and lay down, closing his eyes, and instantly fell asleep.

'It's really taken a lot out of him, hasn't it?' Katie said as she watched Harry sleep.

'Why don't we go down and eat and let him sleep, I doubt he'll wake for a while.' Ginny said.

'Good idea Ginny, come on.' Charlie went, picked up Ginny and Katie picked up Harry and all three walked out leaving Harry asleep.

Ginny was cuddled up next to Harry as he slept when she started to feel Harry's hands move up and down her arm. She woke and saw him leaning up on his elbow watching her.

'Hi,' Ginny said smiling up at him, 'feeling better?'

'Yeah, I'm still a bit weak but I'm okay.' Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny very tenderly, then couldn't stop himself as he grabbed her and kissed her passionately, his hands running up and down her back and noticed she had clothes on, he looked up. 'Why have you got clothes on Gin, you never were clothes to bed, you know I like to feel you're naked body against mine.'

'Well, if you've forgotten, you're parents, Sirius and Albus are here in the room with us.' she looked over and saw all of them watching them.

'I did forget but, I can take care of that, I'll see you all tomorrow.' Harry closed his eyes and the portraits lifted from the wall, went straight out and down the stairs to the library. 'There, now how about you lose those clothes.'

'Harry, you're still weak, Baily said you needed rest.' she started panting as Harry sent his feelings to her. 'I suppose you could lay down and let me take charge.' Ginny pushed him back down and rolled on top of him, kissing him passionately. She sat up and stripped off her clothes, then kissed down his body until she came to his erection, then slowly lowered her mouth over it, sucking gently.

'Oh, god Ginny,' Harry groaned as she moved over him, he started to lose control but she wasn't stopping. 'I want you Gin, please.'

Ginny moved up and lowered herself onto him, very slowly, they both groaned loudly, then Ginny started to move faster and faster as their moans got louder until they both came. Ginny lay down on top of Harry and he put his arms around her.

'You really scared me this time.' Ginny kissed his chest.

'I'm sorry gin, but I knew I'd be alright. I can't really explain how I knew, I just knew. Something inside came over me and I could feel it,' he rubbed her back until Ginny's breathing came back to normal. 'Are you alright now Gin?'

'Yeah, I'm fine, I can feel what you're feeling remember, and you were going to be alright but that doesn't stop me worrying.' Ginny looked up at him and kissed him again.

'I'm hungry, I might see if I can get out of bed and get something to eat. Let me see if I can stand first, then I decide.' Ginny nodded but sat up and watched him. Harry put his feet on the floor and slowly stood up. 'That feels better than before,' Harry grabbed his robe and put it on and looked back at Ginny. 'Do you want to stay here or want to come down with me?'

'I'll stay here if you think you're okay.'

'I'm okay, you stay and sleep.' he leaned over and kissed Ginny before walking slowly out and down the stairs. He made himself something to eat and took it into the library. 'Hi,' he said as he sat down.

'You're looking a lot better Harry, but you do push yourself sometimes.' James said looking down at him.

'Everyone was worried about you Harry,' Lily said.

'Yeah, I know. But I'm fine, I just tried to explain to Ginny. I felt it, I knew I'd be alright.'

'I knew you would be Harry, you always are,' Albus said watching him.

'Thanks Albus, you always knew how much I could and couldn't do, you trusted me and I appreciated that.' Harry sat and ate his snack, thinking for a long time. When he finished he sat at the piano and started playing a tune that he kept hearing.

'That's beautiful Harry, haven't heard that one before.' Lily smiled.

'No, it just came to me, I could hear it inside my head.' Harry felt at peace and he played a few more tunes and started writing them down, he didn't realise how long he had stayed there until Ginny walked in.

'You been here all night Harry?' Ginny asked as she walked over to him.

'Yeah, I started to write and lost track of the time.' Harry looked around and saw the sun coming through the window, 'Morning huh?'

'Yep, do you want some breakfast?' she kissed him.

'Yeah, I do, hang on a moment.' he wrote a few more lines, then stood up. 'Alright, let's eat.' they walked out of the library and into the kitchen, 'Morning Kreacher.' Harry said cheerfully.

'Morning Master Harry, Mistress Ginny, are you ready for breakfast?'

'Sure are Kreacher, I'm starving,' Harry said sitting down and pouring himself some tea.

Ginny sat watching Harry as he ate, he smiled and looked up. 'I'm fine Ginny, you don't need to worry about me anymore.' Harry put his hand to her face and caressed it.

'I know you're fine, but it's just that Baily said with everything you're body has gone through he doesn't know how much more it could take. You need to start thinking about yourself for a while Harry, I can't lose you,' tears came to Ginny's eyes as she looked at her husband.

Harry looked at Ginny and felt how emotional she was. 'Alright, Gin, I'll take it easy. But you won't lose me, ever.' he leaned over and gave her a very gentle kiss.

'Okay, go back to your breakfast,' she smiled but she also knew Harry, if he had to he would put himself through anything to help the people he loved, she just hoped the next time wouldn't be the last.

'James, I overheard the healer talking to Ginny while Harry was still unconscious. He was worried about how much more Harry's heart could take. With all the things he's gone through and how many times he's ended up unconscious, I'm worried for him.'

'Lily,' Albus said to Harry's mother. 'I know everyone is worried about him, but Harry has more power inside him than anyone I've ever known, or heard of. That power is what keeps him coming back no matter how much he's gone through. Then there's the love he has in him, and that started from you Lily.'

'What do you mean Albus?' she looked over at him with a puzzled expression.

'When you sacrificed yourself to save Harry, you're love gave him the protection he needed until he came of age. That's how he has survived everything before he turned seventeen, it was you're love that protected him, went inside him and it is still keeping him safe today. Yes, it takes a lot out of him but he will always come back. Like I've always said, love is the most magical power there is and Harry has more than anyone I've ever known.'

Lily listened to what Albus said and it amazed her how well he knew Harry, it also made her a little sad because she didn't know her own son at all. She thought about everything he said about the love Harry has and combine that with his power, Harry would always be safe.

Albus could see Lily concentration but knew she was still worried about her son. 'Lily, let me ask you something.' she turned and looked over at him. 'Knowing that Harry could do these types of healing spells, and he will always be fine, his heart and his body will be fine, after some rest he will always come back healthier and stronger. If he could, let's say bring you back, knowing he would be okay, would you let him?'

Lily thought for a long time before she turned back to Albus. 'If I knew he's heart, soul and body would be fine, then I think I would, but if I thought there was a chance he could get hurt or damage his heart, then no, I wouldn't.'

'You truly have a beautiful heart Lily, and Harry is a lot like you. But I say this to let you know, that no matter what Harry does, he will come through it. The love you gave him and the love Ginny has for him, and him for her, will get him through anything. You do not need to worry about your son Lily.' Albus smiled at her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

The next morning, Harry was sitting at his piano working on a new song he wanted to record and sat thinking about the film he wanted to put with it. He knew he needed to talk to Ginny about some of the other songs and hoped she would agree to what he was going to ask her. He felt the love pouring into him and he smiled, looking up.

'Hi, beautiful,' Harry stood up as Ginny walked over to him. He took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly, and sending all his love to his wife.

'Hi, sweetheart.' she smiled then saw all the pieces of parchment over the piano. 'What are you working on now?'

Harry led her over to the couch and sat her down on his lap wrapping his arms around her. 'That's something I wanted to talk to you about. You know some of the new songs I wrote for you?'

'Yes, their beautiful, I love it when you sing them, knowing you wrote them for me.'

'Well, I'm going to contact Lee about directing the films for them to put on the new album I want to do. The whole album will be love songs,' he looked up at her letting her know how much he loved her. 'I want you to be in all the films Gin. I love you so much and I want to show that off for the world to see, but there's also one song, I want to put as many people I know into it. Ron, Hermione, Charlie, Katie, the twins, all your family, friends from Hogwarts, the professor, Hagrid, but I really want you in all of them.' he put his hands to her face caressing it softly. He knew he was getting turned on and knew Ginny could feel it too.

'You want me to be in your films Harry,' Ginny's eyes filled with tears then she felt how turned on Harry was and her body instantly started to react. Ginny moved so she was straddling him and kissed him passionately and felt his arousal against her.

Harry's hands were moving down her back then went under her top and moved around to her breasts. Ginny groaned under his mouth and her movements were sending him crazy. Ginny's hands slowly moved down and grabbed him through his pants and he groaned loudly.

'Do you think you could take that into your bedroom,' Sirius said as he watched his godson and his wife getting it on in front of him.

Harry pulled slightly back from Ginny, looking into her eyes before turning to the wall. 'You can really spoil the moment Sirius, but I get you're point.' they both stood and Harry picked Ginny up and left the room, heading straight for the bedroom.

Their moans and thumps could be heard in the library as everyone smiled, wondering how long they will be this time when they heard Kingsley's voice.

'Harry, Ginny, you about?' Kingsley's deep voice could be heard. He walked into the library after hearing the noises coming from upstairs. He looked towards the portraits, 'How long have they been at it this time?'

'About two hours, do you want to hang around, they might make it back down soon.' James said smiling at Kingsley.

'Yeah, okay. I need to speak with Ginny about the orphanage.' Kingsley sat on the couch and Kreacher walked in.

'Could Kreacher get the minister anything?' he bowed at Kingsley.

'I wouldn't mind some tea Kreacher, thanks.' the elf bowed again and walked out. A few minutes later he brought Kingsley in his tea then left the room.

'I wanted to ask you about that Kingsley, I keep hearing people talking about an orphanage, what's that about?' James said looking down at his old friend.

'Well it all started with an idea Katie had. She was raised in a muggle orphanage after her parents were killed in the first war. She thought it would have been better if she had to go to an orphanage that a magical one would be better, so her band the Phoenix Flames decided to do some fund raising concerts. Harry heard about and decided to use his name as Harry Potter the boy who lived to help raise more. He also kicked off the fund with five million galleons. Ginny has been handling everything with help from her mother and Charlie, and since Katie got pregnant and couldn't perform anymore, she's also been helping.'

'Katie is a wonderful person with a good heart and that is a wonderful idea she came up with.' Lily said.

'What's a wonderful idea,' Harry said walking in and saw Kingsley. 'Hi Kingsley, what brings you to the Potter house.' Harry gave him a hug and sat down at his piano.

'I actually need to speak with your wife, where is she anyway?'

'She'll be down in a moment, she's having a shower.' Harry said as he quietly played one of his tunes.

'Hi Kingsley,' Ginny said and walked over and hugged him. 'What brings you here, not that I'm not glad to see you.'

'I needed to speak to you, but you look tired are you alright.'

'I'm fine Kingsley, I didn't get a lot of sleep,' she smirked over at Harry.

'Enough said,' he smiled. 'Anyway, the orphanage is finished and I had an idea about who should run the place. We'll need twenty four hour staff of course, but what I want to ask you about is the head of the orphanage that will handle everything through the day.'

'Who have you got in mind?' Ginny asked sitting next to him.

'Molly, I think she would be a great asset, she's raised six boys and one girl so she knows how to keep them in line. I've seen Bill and Charlie cower under her stare and even Arthur sometimes.' he said laughing. 'What do you think Ginny?'

'You know Kingsley, I think that is a brilliant idea. With all of us out of the house now, she does get a bit lonely, and yes, she will be able to keep them in line, but still give them the love they need.' Ginny smiled then looked over at Harry, 'What do you think Harry?'

'Oh, yeah, she would be perfect, I know I've even cowered under her glare a few times and when she yells, watch out, and having raised Fred and George, enough said.' Harry grinned remembering some of the things they got up too.

'Well, I might go to the Burrow and speak to her now then, find out if she's interested, but Ginny, you've done a fantastic job with allocating the money for everything, I'd like you to take on that position permanently if you would. You could still work mostly from home, but would need to get together with your mother at least once a week to find out if there is anything else that needs to be paid for or done. What do you say?'

'I'd like that Kingsley, thanks.' she smiled over at him.

Kingsley stood up and so did Harry and Ginny, he hugged them both, saying goodbye then walked out of the library to head to the Burrow.

Harry walked over to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her fiercely. 'I love you Mrs. Potter,' he looked into her eyes and felt himself getting turned on again. He shook his head. 'You know Gin, I don't think that potion is strong enough, I'm going to have to speak with Baily.' as Harry was talking, he's hands had started to caress Ginny's back, and hips, then he heard the Phoenix Flames and Lee Jordon calling him. 'Damn,' Harry put his head down on Ginny's chest, 'They always did have rotten timing, go tell them I'll be there in a moment Gin,' trying to send her the message that he needed a minute.

Ginny laughed, 'Okay, take your time.' she kissed him, but she was still laughing as she walked out.

'Man, she's going to kill me,' Harry sat at his piano taking a couple of deep breathes to try and get himself under control and heard a snicker, he looked up and saw his father and Sirius looking down at him laughing quietly.

'We know Harry,' James said smiling down at him.

'Harry, my boy, I would like to speak to later when you have time, it's rather important.' Albus said watching Harry.

'Okay, Albus. I'll be rehearsing with the guys for a few hours then I can come back in. Care to tell me about what though?'

'Not just yet Harry,' he saw the twinkle in Albus Dumbledore's eyes and wondered what he was up too. Harry nodded and got up, leaving the library to go rehearse.

Harry explained to the band about the new album he wanted to do and about the one song that he wanted as many friends and family to be in the film. Harry played the song for them and Lee thought it was brilliant.

They rehearsed some of Harry's news songs before everyone headed out, telling him they'll be back tomorrow. Harry walked back into the library, to put his sheet music back on the piano.

'Harry, I'm going over to the Burrow for a while to work some things out with mum, do you want to come with me?'

'If you don't mind Ginny, I need to speak with Harry for a while.' Albus said.

'Oh, alright, not a problem Albus,' Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry, and started kissing him passionately, before pulling back panting heavily. 'I know, we haven't got time right now,' Ginny closed her eyes for a moment trying to get herself under control when she felt Harry's humour. She opened her eyes and saw him smirking at her. 'You did that deliberately, didn't you?'

'Just had to give a little back,' Harry couldn't stop grinning but he sent all his love to her. 'I love you, now go before I change my mind.' Harry kissed her again then watched as she walked away, still smiling.

Harry turned back to face Albus, 'Now you wanted to talk to me Albus?'

'Yes, Harry. Now I'm going to ask you to do something, but I can't tell you why, not just yet. I need you to trust me, can you do that?'

'You know I've always trusted you, always have, always will.' Harry looked and saw that he still had a twinkle in his eye. 'What do you want me to do?'

'It's a spell Harry, I'll explain how it goes and I just need you to do it without asking any questions.'

Harry took a deep breath before nodding. 'Alright, tell me.'

'First, you'll need the elder wand, Ginny locked it in the desk, then sit on the couch and I'll explain.' Harry walked behind his desk and closed his eyes, the desk drawer opened and he took out the elder wand and sat down on the couch. Albus went through the spell with Harry, explain the movements and what he needed to say in his head. 'Have you got it Harry?'

'Yeah, no problem,' Albus nodded to him to start. Harry closed his eyes and moved the elder wand with the movements Albus had explained to him. He did this a few times before he fell unconscious on the couch.

'Albus, what have you done to him?' Lily asked looking down at her son.

'He's alright Lily, trust me.' Albus knew it would take about an hour before anything happened, so he watched and listened until it was time.

When the hour was almost up, Albus looked over at Lily, James and Sirius. He noticed the glow around their portraits. As he watched, it slowly got brighter until it was too bright to look at. Then there was a brilliant flash of light.

'What just happened?' James said looking around, and realised he was standing in Harry's library with Lily and Sirius. 'Albus,' James looked up at him. 'What did you get Harry to do?'

'Harry, my baby boy,' Lily said going over to him, she sat down. Her hand was shaking as she moved it towards Harry's face. She touched his cheek, and started to cry. 'I can touch him.' she put both her hands to his face.

Albus watched Lily before answering James, 'I'll explain everything later James, just know, that you are all alive. That spell I had Harry do was to bring you back, it's a very rare spell, that normally couldn't be performed, but with Harry's power and love, I knew he could do it.

'But what will happen to him Albus, will he be alright. I don't want this to do any damage to him.' James said as he walked over and sat on the opposite side of Harry and put his hands on Harry's shoulder.

'It will not do any damage to him, he might be unconscious for a while, but he will be fine, you have to trust me.'

'I can't believe this,' Sirius said as he stood looking down at Lily, James and Harry. He reached a hand out and touched Harry. 'We really are alive aren't we?'

'Yes, you are Sirius.' Albus smiled down at him. 'Now you can have the life you all deserve, especially Harry.

'James, we can be a family, we can have the life we should have had with our son,' Lily couldn't stop her tears from falling.

'Harry, I'm home,' Ginny's voice came from the other room and Lily, James and Sirius looked towards the door. 'Harry, you still in here working,' Ginny came to the door and saw Harry unconscious with Lily and James sitting next to him and Sirius standing beside them, she swayed on the spot as Sirius ran over just as Ginny collapsed.

Sirius carried Ginny over and lay her down on the couch, putting her head on Harry's lap.

'I had a feeling that might happen when either Ginny or Harry saw you and I notified a friend to ask Baily to stop by. He'll be here very soon.' Albus said looking down at everyone.

Lily, James and Sirius all stood around Harry and Ginny waiting when they heard Baily calling.

'In here Baily.' Albus called from his portrait.

Baily walked in and saw Ginny and Harry, then saw Lily, James and Sirius. 'What in the name of merlin is going on around here?' he walked over and started to check on Harry and Ginny as Albus spoke.

'Baily, Harry will be alright, it might take him a while to come round, but he'll be fine, as for Ginny, I think the shock of seeing Lily, James and Sirius alive in her library made her faint.'

'Harry is completely drained again, but, I…I…don't understand Albus, how is this possible?' Baily said as he stood back up and looked at everyone then Albus.

'Like I've said to James, I'll explain later. Let's wait until Harry and Ginny are both awake so I don't have to explain more than once.'

Baily stayed close, constantly checking on Harry and Ginny over the next couple of hours, while Lily, James and Sirius watched. Ginny started to stir as Baily waved his wand over her again.

'Ginny, Ginny,' Baily said lightly touching her shoulder.

'Baily,' Ginny groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. 'What happened?'

'Stay still Ginny, you've had a bit of a shock but you'll be okay.'

Ginny slowly looked around at saw Lily, James and Sirius looking down at her. She bolted upright and pulled her wand, pointing it at the three of them.

'Ginny, it's alright, it's really them.' Albus said watching her.

'What do you mean it's them, their dead Albus.' she stood up and kept her wand pointed, then noticed Harry out of the corner of her eye. 'Harry,' she sat back down. 'What happened to him? Harry, sweetheart.'

Lily walked cautiously over and kneeled down in front of her daughter-in-law. 'Ginny,' she waited not wanting to scare her. 'Ginny, Albus said Harry will be alright, it's just like when he healed the Longbottoms. He'll wake up, don't worry. As for us, I'm still not sure what is going on except Albus said we are alive.'

Ginny put her hand on Harry's face then turned to Lily. 'Your…your real, your alive,' Ginny looked at Lily and slowly moved her other hand towards her. She touched Lily's hand and realised she was real. 'I…I, how did this happen?'

'Ginny, I'll explain when Harry is awake, just know, that I had Harry do a spell and that brought Lily, James and Sirius back. He will be alright, you don't need to worry, but he'll be unconscious for a while.'

'Ginny, why don't we get him up to his bed and make him comfortable?' Baily said looking down at her.

'Yeah, that's a good idea, normally I'd have Charlie lift him though.'

'I'll take him Ginny, if that's alright.' James said looking down at his daughter-in-law. Ginny nodded and stood up, letting James move towards Harry. 'Don't worry Ginny,' James bent down and lifted Harry into his arms and carried him up the stairs, with Ginny leading the way. Ginny got the bed ready as James lay him down. Baily, Lily followed and Sirius was carrying Albus' portrait in and hanging him up.

Ginny started to take Harry's shoes off, 'Do you want some help Ginny?' Lily asked.

'Thanks, if you could hold him up, I'll get his jumper and shirt off. He doesn't like to wear anything when he's in bed.'

Lily walked over to the bed and helped Ginny get Harry comfortable, then covered him up. James walked up to Lily and wrapped his arms around her.

'Wow, do you realise how long it's been since I've been able to hold you my sweet Lily.' Lily turned in James arms and looked into her husband's eyes then started kissing him fiercely.

'Oh, don't you two start,' Sirius said. 'Ginny, do you mind if I go down and get something to eat?'

'Of course not Sirius,' Ginny said as she started to shake her head as she realised she was really talking to Sirius.

'Thanks Ginny, Lily, James why don't you come down as well, give Harry and Ginny some privacy for a while.

Lily and James stopped kissing and looked at Sirius. 'That's a good idea Sirius,' James said then looked back at Ginny. 'We'll be downstairs Ginny, would you like something brought up. You've had a bit of a shock and should eat.'

'Thank you, but I'm fine, I had a big lunch while I was with mum.' Ginny smiled over at her in-laws.

The three of them nodded and walked out of the room, while Baily stood there still a bit in shock. He checked Harry again.

'Ginny, it's like before, but this time he seems to be gaining his strength back fairly quickly. If it keeps going like this, I'd say tomorrow and he should wake up. I'll go now and come back tonight, but if he wakes before I get back can you let me know, I'll like to be here to check him again and hear how all this happened.'

'I will Baily, and thank you.' Ginny smiled up at him, then watched as he walked out before turning to Albus. 'Harry shouldn't have done this Albus, he's been through enough.'

'Ginny, Harry will be fine, you heard Baily, he's strength is already coming back. Harry will have his parents Ginny, isn't that worth it. Giving Harry the one thing he's always wanted but could never have. And it won't have any after effects on him what so ever. He'll be fine.'

'I hope you're right, he doesn't need to go through anything else,' she looked up at Albus. 'But yes, giving Harry the one thing he has always wanted is worth it. Harry deserves that.' Ginny cuddled up next to Harry rubbing the scar on his chest.

'Look James, Ginny's asleep and Harry's got his arm around her,' Lily smiled then looked up at Albus. 'Does that mean he's woken up Albus?'

'No, but I think it's close. Harry put his arms around her about an hour ago and I've seen a bit of movement from him. Lily, James, I don't think you should be in here when he wakes up, the shock of seeing you might just make him collapse again.'

'Yeah, good thinking Albus, we'll go down stairs, can you get Ginny, to let us know when we can come up.'

'Of course James, look he's moving again, you better go.' they nodded and walked out of the room. Albus watched as Harry's hands started moving over Ginny's back and she slowly woke up and looked over at Harry.

'Harry, can you hear me sweetheart?' Ginny put her hands to Harry's face.

'Hmm, Gin, I love you.' Harry's hands kept going over Ginny's body.

'Harry wake up baby, come on, open your eyes for me.'

Harry opened his eyes and saw he was in bed and couldn't remember how he got there. He saw Ginny beside him leaning over him then noticed Albus' portrait but not his parents or Sirius.

'What happened, last thing I remember was being in the library, did I have a relapse or something Ginny?' Harry pulled himself into a sitting position.

'Harry, can you let me explain, Ginny doesn't exactly know everything at the moment.'

Harry looked over at Albus, 'Alright,'

'Do you remember that I asked you to do a spell for me, but not to ask any questions?'

'Yeah, I do. Now tell me what happened.'

'Well, this is going to be a bit of a shock Harry, but the spell I had you do was very rare and powerful, and only someone with your power could have pulled it off. But it worked Harry and you'll be very happy when you see what it is.' Albus looked at Ginny and nodded.

'Harry, that spell has brought some people you care about back. Now before I tell you who they are I'll let Kreacher know to bring them up, alright. But please just remember, it's real.'

'I'm still confused Gin, but alright.' Harry looked very puzzled.

'Kreacher,' with a crack he appeared next to Ginny.

'What can Kreacher do for my Mistress Ginny?' the elf bowed.

'Could you tell our guests to come up please, let them know Harry's awake.'

'Of course mistress,' he snapped his fingers and was gone.

Harry looked at Ginny as she watched the door, he turned watching it as well. He heard footsteps and for some reason he felt anxious.

'It's alright Harry, this is a good surprise, but it's going to be a shock.' they heard a knock on the door. 'Are you ready Harry?'

'I suppose, yeah.' he still looked puzzled but felt very anxious.

'You can come in,' Ginny called.

Harry watched as the door slowly opened and his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He didn't realise what he was doing, until he was standing up, swaying and his father ran to him and put his arms around him making him sit back down, Ginny putting a hand on Harry's shoulder as tears rolled down her cheeks. Harry stared up into his father's eyes as tears coming into his eyes and his breathing got heavy.

'Harry, sweetheart, are you alright?' Lily said kneeling down in front of Harry and reached out and touched his father's face. 'Harry, it's alright.'

Harry lifted his hand and touched his mother's, as he started to sob and put his arms around her. 'Mum,' Harry cried so hard as he held his mother tightly.

'Yes, Harry, it's really me, and you're father and Sirius. We're really here, shhh, sweetheart.' Lily rocked her son as he cried in her arms, she looked at Ginny and saw she was crying too, but Ginny gave her a smile.

'Harry son, it's really us, you brought us back.' James said kneeling down in front of his son.

Harry's sobs slowly eased and he pulled back slightly from his mother. He looked into her eyes, his eyes, then looked at James.

'Dad, mum, I don't understand.' but he couldn't say anymore and he broke down again but gripped both his mother and father.

'Harry, I'll explain everything very soon, I promise Baily to make sure he's here so he can hear what has happened as well. Just for now though, enjoy being with your parents.' Albus Dumbledore smiled down at Harry. 'Ginny, why don't you contact Baily, let him know Harry's awake.'

Sirius walked over and sat on the end of the bed watching Harry hold his parents. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and Ginny smiled over at him before getting up and walked to the door, she looked back and saw that Harry had a tight grip on both his parents, and she couldn't help but smile, then smiled up at Albus Dumbledore before walking out the door and down the stairs to call Baily.

'Harry mate, everything's alright, I know this is a bit of a shock, it was for us too. Albus didn't tell us anything, we just appeared in your library.' Sirius said as he gripped his shoulder tightly trying to get a response from him.

Harry looked up at Sirius and grabbed him and pulled him into the hug with his parents. Harry wasn't going to let them go in case this was a dream. And if it was, he didn't want to wake up just yet. He wanted to enjoy this for a long as possible.

Harry finally was able to get himself under control and pulled slightly back. He looked between his father, his mother and his godfather.

'Please tell me this isn't a dream, that it's real.'

'It's real son, we're real. We're here and alive and can be a family.' James said putting a hand to Harry's neck and gripped it tightly, putting Harry's forehead against his.

'You're real, I can't believe this, I really can't.' his father nodded, then Harry turned to his mother. 'How many times I dreamed I could hold you mum,' Lily put her arms around Harry and held him tightly, 'And now I can, for real.' sobs escaped Harry's mouth and he took a couple of deep breaths then looked at Sirius, 'Sirius, oh merlin, Sirius.' Harry took Sirius' hand, holding it tightly.

Baily and Ginny walked in and saw Harry looking between the three people Harry missed most of all. Ginny went up onto the bed and put her arms around Harry from behind and held him, and Baily walked up standing behind Lily and James.

'Harry, I know you really don't want to move, but I would like to check you if that's okay.'

'Alright Baily, just make sure I'm awake and not dreaming.' Lily, James and Sirius smiled then let go of Harry so he could lie back, but Harry never took his eyes from them. Ginny took his hand and Harry gripped it tightly as he turned and looked at his wife, and saw she was smiling but had tears running down her face. He wiped them away before looking back at his parents.

Baily waved his wand over Harry a few times, then stood back up. 'You're completely fine Harry, you're strength and magic has returned, but you will still be a bit weak for a little while. And you're not dreaming Harry, you are definitely awake.'

'Thanks Baily,' Harry said but still kept looking at his parents, he still couldn't believe they were real. 'But can we all go down stairs please?'

'With help, yes that will be fine Harry,' Baily said and stood back.

Harry looked at Ginny and pulled her towards him and kissed her fiercely. 'I needed that, now I need to get dressed, Ginny could you help please.' Ginny nodded and grabbed his clothes from the end of the bed and helped Harry dress.

Harry smiled at his wife, 'Thanks gin,' then he turned to Sirius and his parents. 'I'm can't believe I'm going to say this, but dad, Sirius, could you give me a hand please? Oh hang on, Albus, I'll send you down first, you've got a lot of explaining to do.' Albus nodded and Harry closed his eyes and Albus floated off the wall and through the door. 'Alright, I'm ready.'

James and Sirius both put their arms around Harry and slowly walked towards the door. Lily walked with Ginny and put her arm around her with Baily following. The six of them made their way down the stairs and into the sitting room. James and Sirius put Harry down on the couch and Ginny sat down next to him and Baily on the arm chair. Harry put his arm around his wife as he watched Sirius, his mother and father sit opposite them. He turned and looked up at Albus who's portrait was sitting up on the mantle above the fireplace.

'Alright Albus, now, how did this happen.' Harry couldn't stop smiling as he looked back across at his parents and Sirius.

'Well, Harry, firstly I spoke with an old friend from the department of mysteries, I explained to him about your power and how you healed Katie and the Longbottoms. He told me about an old spell that he heard of, a very rare and powerful spell. But he said no one was able to work the spell because you needed to have a lot of magical power to do it, but thought you just might be able to do it. I never mentioned the wand you had of course.'

'But I still don't get how mum, dad and Sirius came back. They were dead, weren't they?' Harry furrowed his forehead as he looked at Albus.

'Yes, they were dead, but the spell that I had them cast before they died stopped them from moving on.'

'That's why you had us all perform the spell Albus? Did you know that we could come back?' James asked him.

'Yes,' everyone looked shocked and Albus could see that they were all going to start on him. He held up a hand. 'Let me explain please.' he waited until they calmed down before continuing. 'Not long before I had you do the spell, I heard a prophecy.'

'Another one?' Harry said.

'Yes, Harry. It basically said that when the time was right and the chosen one came into his power, he will be able to bring back the ones he loved most, but not until he finished off the dark lord and had to go through some very trying ordeals and that I was to find the spell that was to be used. So after everything you've gone through, then when you started using magic without a wand or hand I knew the time was right.'

'Why didn't you tell me?' Harry said looking up at Albus with a shocked look on his face.

'I couldn't Harry, I'm sorry. If I did, it would have put too much pressure on you to finish off Voldemort and you would have tried to push you're power and that could have done more harm than good or even gotten you killed.'

Harry sat there staring at his old mentor and knew he would have done exactly what Albus had just described. 'Yeah, I would have, I understand Albus. But I hope there are no more prophecies about me floating around. I mean this one was great, the best,' he smiled over at his parents and Sirius, 'but the last one was a nightmare.'

'No, there is no more Harry, I checked,' Albus smiled down at Harry. 'Now, why don't I leave you all alone so you can get reacquainted, but I'll come back if you have more questions.'

Harry got up, he's legs a little weak but they held, then slowly walked over to Albus' portrait. 'Why didn't you come back, I've missed you too?' Harry asked him.

'I know Harry, I've missed you too, very much, but it was my time Harry, I had a long, happy and fulfilling life. You're parents and Sirius haven't had that, now they can, with you. Remember Harry, I will always be here for you and that I love you.' he smiled down at Harry.

'I love you too,' Harry said softly as tears came back to his eyes. Albus nodded to him and walked out of the picture. Harry turned and looked at his parents and Sirius and tears flowed freely seeing them sitting there.

Ginny got up and walked over to him and Harry pulled her into his arms and he buried his head on her shoulder. She stood there holding him, letting him cry. When he took some deep breaths he slowly pulled back from Ginny and kissed her.

'Are you alright Harry?' Ginny said putting her hands on his face.

'Yeah, Gin. It's still hard to believe, my parents are alive and so is Sirius.' Harry let go of Ginny and walked back over and knelt in front of all three of them. 'You are really here, how many times I dreamed that this could happen, and now it has.' he touched his mother's face softly, then he touched his father's face, then Sirius'. Harry stared to cry again and put his hand down on his mother's lap.

'Oh, my boy, it's alright.' Lily said and rubbed his head. 'We might have missed some years, but now we can be together, as a family.'

Harry sniffed and took some deep breathes before looking up. 'Sorry, I can't seem to control myself at the moment.'

'Understandable Harry, and you have nothing to be sorry for. We all cried while you were still unconscious.'

'Really, you did?' Harry looked between the three of them.

'You bet we did Harry, blubbered like babies.' Sirius said smiling at him.

Ginny stood there watching as Harry cried, she couldn't help smiling knowing Harry's tears were happy tears when Kreacher walked up to her.

'Mistress Ginny, dinner is ready, should I serve now?'

'Harry, dinner is ready, you haven't eaten for a while and I'm sure you're parents and Sirius would like to eat as well.'

'Alright sweetheart,' he looked at his parents and Sirius. 'Let's eat.' he stood up and took his parents hands.

'Ginny, Harry, I'll be off, if you need me just floo me.'

'Thanks for everything Baily,' Harry smiled at him as Baily hugged Harry and gave Ginny a kiss before he stepped into the fireplace and disappeared.

Ginny turned back to Kreacher, 'You can serve Kreacher, thank you.' Ginny walked into the kitchen and sat down, as Sirius took a seat and then Harry, with Lily sitting next to him and James next to Lily.

Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny passionately, and his breathing got very heavy. 'Can we at least have our first dinner together without you two taking off to the bedroom?' Sirius said smiling over at them.

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and sent his feelings of wanting but later to her, she nodded. Harry turned back to Sirius, 'We're not going anywhere Sirius, Ginny and I can take off later on.' Harry smirked at him. 'You are all going to stay here, aren't you?' Harry looked at his parents, then turned to Ginny. 'You don't mind do you Gin?'

'Of course not Harry, they can stay for as long as they want or forever, anything that makes you happy Harry.'

'We'd love to.' James said.

'We really need to work out what we're going to do now where back?' Lily said as everyone started eating.

'You don't really need to worry about that yet do you, can't we just get to know each other.' Harry said looking at his mother.

'No I suppose not, we can take as much time as we want.' Lily leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek, 'I want to get to know my son,' she looked at Ginny and smiled, 'and my daughter-in-law.'

Everyone sat there talking, and laughing. Ginny watched Harry and saw he never stopped smiling the whole time, Lily held Harry's hand the whole time when she turned to Ginny.

'Ginny, could you tell me what rooms we can use, I'll make up the beds.'

Before Ginny could answer Harry did. 'Well, you and dad could have the one just off the sitting room, it's a bit more private,' Harry smirked at his father and mother after seeing the looks they have been giving each other all night, 'And Sirius, you can take either one upstairs, all of them have their own bathrooms.' Harry closed his eyes for a few minutes. 'There all the beds are made and ready.' he smiled at the looks they gave him. 'What?'

'Nothing Harry, just have to get use to you being able to do things we've only dreamed about.' James said smiling. 'But we've got loads of time to get to know each other, but it's been a long day, and I'm actually tired.'

'No problem, go to bed and we can talk again in the morning.' Harry said smiling at his parents.

James and Lily stood up and so did Harry and Ginny. James walked over and gave his son a hug then kissed him on the cheek.

'Goodnight son,' he put his hands to Harry's face and nodded.

'Night dad,' Harry couldn't help stop the smile that came to his face.

'Goodnight Ginny,' James gave her a hug as well and kissed her cheek.

'Night James,' she smiled at her father-in-law.

Lily walked close to Harry and pulled him into her arms and held him tightly. 'Good night my beautiful boy,' she kissed him.

'Night mum, I'll see you in the morning.' he kissed her again then let her go.

Lily walked over to Ginny and pulled her into her arms. 'Goodnight Ginny, I'm looking forward to getting to know my daughter-in-law.' Lily kissed her on the cheek.

'I am too Lily. Good night.' Ginny gave her a smile.

Harry watched as James took Lily's hand and they walked into the bedroom and he couldn't help but smile. He turned to Sirius.

'What about you Sirius, gonna hit the sack?'

'No, not yet, I'm still a bit wired, I might go outside for a while.' Sirius stood up. 'You want to join me Harry, just for a bit?'

'Sure,' he turned to Ginny, 'You don't mind, do you Gin?'

'No, of course not, go and talk to Sirius.' Harry pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately for a long time.

'Sometime today would be good Harry,' Sirius said smirking at the couple.

Harry pulled back from Ginny and nodded. 'Alright Sirius, I'm coming. I'll be back soon sweetheart.' he kissed her again and walked outside with Sirius.

Harry led his godfather down towards the water and they both stood there looking out over the moonlit water.

'I always loved Godric's Hollow, when I came to visit Lily and James, I used to walk down and stand at the water's edge for hours.' Sirius turned and saw Harry looking at him. He pulled Harry into his arms and held him. 'Thank you Harry, you've given me a chance to have a life, a life without danger and war.'

'I really didn't do anything Sirius, just did a spell that I had no idea what it was going to do.' he gripped his godfather tightly. 'I missed you Sirius.'

Sirius pulled away from Harry, and put a hand to Harry's face. 'I did too Harry, we never had a lot of time, but now, we can really get to know each other.'

'Yeah, we can.' Harry really didn't want to get into something serious but he thought he better ask. 'Sirius, about your family vault, how are we going to sort that?'

'Keep it Harry, maybe just give me a small amount in another vault and maybe some land, somewhere around here. I don't want much Harry, just enough to live on. I'm just thankful that I can be with you.'

'If you're sure Sirius, I mean it was your family vault.'

'You're my family Harry, I love you, keep it, all of it, you've been doing so much good with what's in it. I just need some to live on until I can work out what I'm going to do with my life, now I have one.' Sirius looked back over the water before turning back to Harry. 'Now why don't you go and shag that beautiful wife of yours, I'll be in soon.'

Harry smiled at him, 'I could stay with you for a while, I'm sure Ginny won't mind.'

'No, go Harry, I'll still be here in the morning,' Sirius pulled Harry back into a hug and kissed his check. 'Go, I love you Harry and I'll see you in the morning.'

'Alright Sirius, I love you too, see you in the morning.' Harry gripped his hand for a few seconds then turned and walked back into the house. As he entered he heard the noises coming from his parent's room and he couldn't help smiling. He walked up the stairs and into his bedroom and saw Ginny waiting for him. He jumped on the bed and pulled his wife into his arms. 'I love you Mrs. Potter.' Harry kissed her passionately and they both started to grope at each other's clothes.

Harry slowly woke and saw Ginny asleep on her stomach, then he remember what had happened yesterday. He jumped off the bed and had a quick shower before heading down stairs. He saw his mother sitting at the kitchen table and he walked over to her.

'Morning mum,' Harry's face broke into a grin again, he couldn't stop smiling.

Lily stood up and wrapped her arms around Harry. 'Morning my darling boy, I never got a chance to thank you Harry, you've give me and your father a chance to be a family with you.'

'You don't have to thank me mum, and I really didn't do anything, just like I told Sirius.' he pulled slightly back but kept his arms around his mother. 'Are you happy though mum, I know this all must be strange for you.'

'I extremely happy Harry, and yes it is a bit strange to be back but, I'm so happy Harry.' Lily put her hands to Harry's face and looked into her son's eyes. 'I love you Harry, my beautiful boy.' she kissed him then looked back at him.

'I love you too mum, sit with me.' Lily nodded and let go of Harry's face and they both sat talking until James walked in.

James kissed his wife then pulled Harry to his feet and wrapped his arms around him. 'Morning Harry,' he said happily.

'Morning dad, how'd you sleep.' Harry smiled at his father.

'Great son, really great, it felt good to be able to hold your mother again.' he looked down at Lily and Harry noticed a slight blush came to his mother's face.

'Yeah, I heard you, ah, holding her.' Harry couldn't help but laugh as his mother's face went redder.

'Sorry about that Harry,' James said as he sat down next to his wife.

'Never be sorry for making love to a beautiful woman,' Harry said, remembering when Kingsley said that to him. 'I do as often as I can.' Harry sat back down and realisation came that he was sitting with his parents in his kitchen and tears came to his eyes again.

'Harry, what's wrong darling?' Lily asked seeing his tears.

'Nothing's wrong mum, I'm just so happy. You're both here, that's something I've dreamed about…well forever.' Harry took his mother and father's hands gripping them tightly. 'I love you both and missed you so much.'

The three of them sat there for a while just holding each other's hands when Ginny walked down, she stopped and watched, a smiled came to her as she felt how extremely happy Harry was.

'Morning,' Ginny said as she walked over to Harry and sat down. Harry turned and kissed her fiercely.

'Morning,' Lily and James said to their daughter-in-law.

'Morning sweetheart,' Harry grinned at her and kissed her again.

'Master Harry, is everyone ready for breakfast?' Kreacher asked.

'Yeah, thanks Kreacher,' the elf bowed and went about making breakfast.

'I'll be back Harry, I'm going to have a shower.' Ginny kissed Harry again and got up.

'That's a good idea, I might do the same.' James said kissing Lily then turned to Harry. 'I'll be back soon son,' he gripped Harry's hand before walking back to his room.

Lily stood up and grabbed Harry's hands, 'You've made all our dreams come true Harry.' Lily pulled Harry into his arms and Harry wrapped his arms around his mother.

They stood there holding each other for a long time until the heard a noise and pulled apart and looked around. The Phoenix Flames were standing there staring at Harry as he hugged some strange woman.

'Harry what's going on?' Liam asked and he raised his eyebrows. 'Where's Ginny?'

'Right here, Liam,' Ginny said and walked up to Harry and Lily. Lily put her around Ginny and gave her a kiss.

'Ah, Harry, what's going on?' Patrick asked looking at Harry with a puzzled expression.

Before Harry could answer James walked out and kissed Ginny before putting his arms around his wife and kissing her fiercely.

'All anyone does in this house is snog or shag,' Liam said as he shook his head.

Harry couldn't help himself, he broke into hysterics. 'I think I better explain, why don't we all sit down.' Lily and James sat next to each other, so did Harry and Ginny, before the band sat down staring at Lily and James.

'Liam, look at her eyes, there the same as Harry's.' Nicky said staring at Harry's mother.

'Liam, Patrick, Nicky, John, I'd like you to meet my parents, Lily and James Potter.' Harry's grin got big again.

The four of them sat there stunned, 'Ah Harry, you're parents are dead,' Liam said looking from Harry to the man that Harry looked so much like.

Harry laughed loudly, 'Look there's a lot to explain and I'll get to that later, but there my parents, their real and alive.'

'You bet we all are,' Sirius said walking in and kissing James and Lily's head's then Harry and Ginny.'

'Morning Sirius, how'd you sleep?' Ginny asked him.

'I need to put a silencing charm around my room, you two could wake the dead.' Sirius said as he sat down.

'Sorry about that Sirius, I should have told you to do that before we went to bed.' Harry said but he still couldn't stop smiling.

Sirius looking at his godson, 'It's alright Harry,' he glanced around at the band members and spotted Nicky. 'And who have we here.' Sirius eyes widened as he looked at Nicky.

'Behave yourself Sirius,' James said smiling at his best friend.

'Sirius, these are the Phoenix Flames, the band that backs me, Patrick, Liam, Nicky and John. And this,' he looked at the band, 'is my godfather, Sirius Black.' Harry said the look Sirius was giving Nicky.

'Nicky huh,' Sirius couldn't stop looking over at the young woman and she smiled seductively back.

'Nice to meet you Sirius,' Nicky said looking at Sirius.

Everyone could see the looks Sirius and Nicky were giving each other. 'It's got to be this house, whenever anyone comes here, they start shagging.' Patrick said looking between Nicky and Sirius.

'Well, we've got to rehearse, you can get to the explanation later Harry, let's go guys.' Liam said and stood up.

'You go in, and I'll be there in a moment,' Harry said. Liam, Patrick and John nodded and walked into the room.

'Do you want to come and watch?' Nicky asks seductively to Sirius.

'Why not, I love to watch,' he stood up and walked into the studio with Nicky.

Harry, Ginny, Lily and James watched the two until they were out of sight, before Lily spoke up. 'Don't you think she's a bit young for Sirius?'

'Don't worry about it Lily, Sirius has always done what he's wanted and it looked like he wanted Nicky and she wasn't saying no.' James smiled at his wife.

'I really want to stay with you but I need to rehearse,' Harry said looking at his parents.

'Why don't we come and watch you for a while, that is, if we're not in the way Harry?' Lily asked looking at her son.

'I'd like that,' Harry said smiling at his parents, 'You coming in sweetheart?' Harry kissed Ginny.

'I'll be there in a moment, you go.' Ginny kissed Harry again but this time fiercely, until they were both breathing heavily. 'I'll see you soon.' she smirked at Harry, feeling how turned on he was.

'You know I can feel that right,' Harry said shaking his head. 'I love you.' Harry kissed her again and stood up.

Harry, Lily and James walked into the studio. Harry went over to the piano and sat down while Lily and James went and sat down to watch their son. Sirius walked over and joined them but he kept his eyes on Nicky.

Harry spoke to the band for a few minutes before he started to play, explaining about the new song. Harry showed them how it went and everyone put in some input until they had the song down.

'I can't believe how good Harry is James, and look how happy he is.' Lily said watching her son.

'I know Lil, you can hear it when he sings, but you can see it on his face.' James looked over at his son before turning back to his wife. 'He's at peace.

'Yes, he is, and that's thanks to you, after everything Harry has been through its good to finally see him like that, and I can feel how content and happy he is.' Ginny said as she sat down and smiled at Harry's parents.

Harry saw Ginny walk in and sat with his parents and he couldn't help smiling over at them. 'Hang on a moment guys.' Harry stood up.

'You and Ginny aren't going to take off are you Harry, we just started.' John said.

'No, I'll be right back.' Harry walked over and kissed gin then turned to his mother. 'Mum, why don't you sing with me, we'll show the guys how good you are.'

'Alright Harry,' Harry put his hand out and his mother took it and walked over to the piano and sat next to Harry.

'Ready mum, endless love.' she nodded and Harry started playing, then he sang as he looking at his mother then Lily started singing keeping her hand on Harry's shoulder. The four members of the band stood transfixed listening to Harry and his mother until they finished.

'Wow, that was beautiful, now I know where Harry got his voice from. You sing beautifully Mrs. Potter,' Nicky said looking down at Harry and his mother.

'Thank you Nicky, and please call me Lily,' she smiled up at the young woman.

'You two have to put a duet on the album, you're voices fit perfectly.' Liam said still looking amazed.

'That is a great idea, Liam.' Harry smiled then looked at his mother. 'What do you say, want to sing with me on the album?'

'Oh, I don't know Harry, I've never sang professionally, I only did it for me, caused I enjoyed it.'

'That's what Harry said before everyone talked him into doing the first album.' John said. 'He said he sang because it made him happy.'

Harry took his mother's hand, putting to his face. 'You only have to sing mum, nothing else. Please sing with me.'

Lily looked into her son's eyes. 'Alright Harry, if you want to, of course I'll sing with you.'

Harry pulled her into a hug, 'Thanks mum, it'll be great.' he let go of his mother. 'Now I just have to write a song for us to sing.'

'I'll go back and sit with your father,' Lily kissed Harry and walked back over and James pulled Lily down on his lap. 'James, there's people around as well as our son.' she giggled.

'Now I see where Harry get it's from,' Patrick said smiling. 'Don't worry about it, we're so used to Harry grabbing Ginny all the time, and making out, so whatever you want to do we won't surprise us.'

'You see Lily,' James grabbed his wife's face and kissed her fiercely.

Harry got up and walked over to Ginny pulling her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

'You really can see that Harry is like his father can't you?' Liam said, as everyone stood there watching the couples snog each other.

Sirius looked over at Nicky and jerked his head and she nodded. Sirius walked out of the studio and she followed him. No one noticed them disappear as they waited for Harry, Ginny, James and Lily to stop snogging.

Harry slowly pulled away from Ginny, looking into her eyes. 'Why don't we call it for today and have some lunch?' Ginny nodded then Harry turned to the band and noticed Nicky was gone, he turned and saw Sirius wasn't there either. 'Why don't we have lunch everyone?'

'Good idea, I'm starved.' Patrick said.

Everyone walked into the kitchen and instantly heard the thumping and groaning coming from upstairs.

'Why don't we go down under the tree to eat, I really don't want to listen to that while I'm eating.' Patrick said, but he couldn't help smiling.

'Good idea,' Harry said and turned to Kreacher, 'Could you bring lunch down under the tree for all of us Kreacher?'

'Of course Master Harry, I'll bring it down in a moment.

Harry, Ginny, James, Lily, John, Patrick, and Liam all walked out of the house and sat down under the tree. Harry explained how he's parents and Sirius had come back to the band, then everyone enjoyed a great lunch and company.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

'Harry, this is a beautiful place, very peaceful and quiet.' Lily said looking around as they sat under the large tree.

'Yeah it is, that's the main reason Ginny and I wanted to build here. When I looked through your vault I found I had this piece of land and we fell in love with it, didn't we sweetheart?' Harry looked at Ginny.

'The moment we saw it, we knew, this was where we wanted to live.' Ginny smiled then looked over at Harry's parents. 'When Harry took me to your home and proposed to me there, I saw the view from you're bedroom window and I knew I wanted to live here somewhere, and then Harry found out about this land and we came and walked around it, and just loved the feel of it.'

James looked at Lily before turning back to his son, 'You've been to the house, how bad is it Harry?'

'It's not too bad, well except for my old room, that's pretty much destroyed. I sealed it while I was there, but the rest of the house it fine. When I was staying there, I cleaned a bit, I washed some of your old clothes dad, so I'd have something to wear, while I was hiding from everyone.' Harry looked at Ginny remembering why he had hid, then looked back at his parents. 'Do you want to take a walk down there, it's not far?'

James looked at his wife and she nodded. 'Alright Harry, we'd like that.'

'We've got to go Harry, but we'll see you all tomorrow,' Liam said then turned to Harry's parents. 'It was a great pleasure to meet you both,' he said and shook their hands. Everyone said their goodbyes and the three members of the band left.

'Kreacher,' Harry called.

'How can Kreacher serve you Master Harry?'

'We're going for a walk, when Sirius emerges tell him we've gone down to my parent's house to look around.'

'Of course Master Harry,' the elf bowed and snapped his fingers and disappeared.

'Come on, let's go.' Harry took Ginny's hand and noticed his father did the same with his mother and smiled at them. They walked down the quiet lane until the came to the square in the corner and thought he might show his parents. 'Mum, dad, I thought you might like to see something.' he led them to the war memorial and saw that they both looked amazed at the statue of them.

'That's us,' Lily said looking up at the statue.

'Yeah it is,' Harry said putting an arm around his mother's shoulder. 'Are you alright mum?'

'Yeah, I'm fine Harry.' she looked at him and put her hand up and touched his scar on his forehead. 'Yeah, we've just missed so much time together.'

'We have, but we can make up for that now, come on, let's go down and see the house.' Harry said smiling at his mother and James put his arm around her shoulder as they walked off towards their old home.

Harry stopped just before the gate and turned to them. 'I just want to warn you, as soon as I touch this a sign will pop up. A lot of people have written on it, messages to me.' they nodded to their son and Harry touched the gate.

'Look at all of them, people came from all over.' James said reading some of the messages that had been written.

'Yeah they did, this house has sort of become a place where people could come when the weight of the war was getting to them, they said it gave them hope.' he watched his parents and notice they both had tears falling from their eyes. Harry took both their hands, 'If this is too much for you, we can leave it for now.'

'No, Harry, it's fine. It's just I can't believe some of the things people have written. I want to go inside, I really do.' Lily said and James nodded.

'Alright,' Harry closed his eyes to unseal the house, then looked at his parents. 'You go and look around, we'll come in later.' they nodded and walked up the path to their old door. Harry saw they both looked a little hesitant but James turned the door handle and they both walked inside.

'Do you think they'll be alright Harry?' Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around him.

'I think once they walked around their home where they were happy once, yeah, I think they will.' Harry stood looking at the house then turned to Ginny. 'We're going to have to work on some things Gin, the vaults to start with. Sirius told me he didn't want his back, just to give him some gold to live on and maybe find some land where he will be able to live eventually. I don't know what mum and dad will want, if they'll want to live here again or start fresh somewhere else but I'm hoping they'll stay with us.'

'Yeah, I've been thinking about that Harry, we'll sit down with them later and discuss it, but first we should take them shopping, their going to need clothes.'

'Good idea Ginny.' Harry pulled her to him and they stood there holding each other as they heard footsteps, they turned and saw Sirius and Nicky walking towards them. 'You made it out of the bedroom, Sirius.' Harry smiled.

'You didn't mind did you Harry?' Nicky asked.

'Of course not, don't think about it,' Harry smiled as Sirius put a hand on his shoulder.

'Where are they Harry?' Sirius said and Harry jerked his head towards the house.

'I thought I'd give them time alone to look around.'

'How bad is it in there?'

'It's not really, except my old room, that's destroyed but the rest of the house is in good condition. I cleaned it when I stayed here.' Harry looked back at the house. 'Let's go in, make sure their okay.'

Everyone nodded and walked up the path, Harry opened the door and saw James and Lily holding each other crying. He walked over to them and put a hand on each of their shoulders.

'Are you both alright?' Harry said softly.

'We're fine son, just remembering, that's all.' James said put his arm around Harry pulling him into a hug with Lily. They stood there for a while, just the three of them.

Sirius, Nicky and Ginny stood there watching and all three had tears falling down their faces.

Lily pulled away and looked at Harry, 'I want to see you're room,'

'Are you sure mum?' Harry was worried that it might be too much for her.

'Yeah, I remember what happened in there, I just want to see it.'

'Alright,' Harry took her hand and James took her other one, Harry jerked his head to the other and they all walked up the stairs and stood outside the door with the plaque that said Harry's room. 'Are you ready?' Lily and James nodded so Harry closed his eyes then opened the door slowly and stood back to allow his parents to enter his old room.

'Oh, James,' Lily broke into sobs and he pulled her into his arms.

'I know Lily, I know, but our son survived remember.'

Harry couldn't help the sob that escaped him as he watched his parents, and Ginny put her arms around him, and she felt herself choke up as she looked in and saw the destruction of the room that once had been Harry's.

'We missed so much of his life James,' Lily couldn't stop her tears as the memories flooded her mind. 'I wouldn't let him go, I kept shielding him, holding him tight pleading with him not to hurt Harry, I put him in the cot, but kept standing in front of him, and then I saw the green light coming towards me. That's all I remembered,' she turned to Harry and walked back to him and wrapped her arms around him. 'But you did survive, my beautiful baby boy.' Lily put her head onto Harry's shoulder and cried. Harry held her as tight as he could feeling his chest ache with the pain his mother was in.

'Mum, we're all alive now, let's forget the past and start a whole new life, together.' Harry put his hands to her face and made her look up at him. 'We're together, no more Voldemort, he's gone, he can't hurt you anymore, I made sure he could never hurt anyone again.' he gave his mother a gentle kiss and held her again as she nodded. 'Come on, let's seal this room up again, and look around the rest of the house.'

Lily pulled away and took James' hand. 'Alright Harry,' she touched his face and walked towards her bedroom. They looked around their old bedroom then went down to the library and looked around in there. Picking up some of the pictures on the mantle, looking at them before going back into the sitting room.

'Do you want to go now, Ginny and I thought we take you shopping, all three of you are going to need some clothes.'

'Yeah, we do, that's a good idea, how about it Nicky, Sirius?' Nicky nodded.

'Sounds good to me,' Sirius said.

'Let's go home first, I want to contact Kingsley and get Mark and William to come with us, the last thing you three need is the reporters to hound you and the moment they see me, they'll be all over us.' he saw the looks on his parents faces. 'Mark and William are aurors and good friends, they'll keep the reporters away from you, I've dealt the reporters all my life, I'm used to them, but they moment they find out you're alive, they'll be all over you. You don't need that just yet.' everyone nodded and made their way back down the lane towards Harry's house. As they reached the wards, Lily, James and Sirius couldn't get through.

'Ah, Harry,' James called him.

Harry turned around and saw the three of them standing just outside his wards, 'Oh sorry,' Harry walked back to them and told them they were invited and they were able to pass through the wards. 'I forgot about that.'

They went into the house and Harry flooed Kingsley. 'Harry, what a nice surprise, what can I do for you?'

'I need you to come here and bring Mark and William with you, I can't go into it now, but it's important Kingsley.'

'Alright Harry, give me half an hour, and we'll be there, but is everything alright Harry?'

'Fine Kingsley, everything's great, I'll see you soon.' Kingsley nodded and Harry pulled his head out of the fire, and turned to everyone. 'They'll be here in half an hour and I'm going to have to explain to Kingsley before we leave.' Harry said as he sat down with Ginny.

'He's going to be quite shocked when he sees us, I hope he doesn't hex us, or the aurors.'

'Don't worry dad, Kingsley might just faint at seeing his old friends alive and well.' Harry laughed.

They all sat there talking when they noticed the fire turn green and Kingsley, Mark and William stepped out. Harry instantly stood up and stepped in front of his parents and Sirius, just in case.

'What's going on here Harry, who are they?' Kingsley asked looking angry.

'It's alright Kingsley, it's them, for real.' Harry put a hand on his arm and noticed that Mark and William had their wands out and had them pointed at his parents and Sirius. 'Mark, William, put you're wands away, there's no danger here.' he waited and they slowly lowered their wands and put them away. 'Kingsley, it's really them,' Harry saw that he started to relax and he stepped aside so Kingsley could see his old friends.

'Kingsley,' James said standing up and walked over to him. 'We're real mate, Harry did it with help from Dumbledore.' Kingsley just stood there looking between James, Lily and Sirius. 'Kingsley, you okay mate?'

'Yeah, I don't know, what in the hell is going on around here.' Kingsley said and pulled James into a hug squeezing him tight. 'Merlin, it's good to see you James.'

'Yeah, it's good to see you too Kingsley, come over and sit down for a minute before you faint.' James led Kingsley over to the couch and sat him down next to Lily. 'Aren't you going to say hello to Lily and Sirius?'

'I think I'm in shock, merlin, Lily, you look good,' he put his arms around Lily and hugged her, then turned to Sirius, 'Sirius,' he pulled him into a hug as well before he looked up at Harry. 'How in the name of merlin did you do this Harry?'

'That's going to take some explaining and I thought we might do that later over dinner, but for now, we need to go shopping so mum, dad and Sirius can get some clothes, but I don't want them hounded by reporters Kingsley, that's why I wanted Mark and William to come with you, to ask if they would come with us.' Harry turned and looked at the two aurors who was standing there looking shocked. 'Mark, William are you okay?'

'That's your mum and dad Harry, but their dead,' William said this knowing it sounded stupid as they were sitting right in front of him.

'We'll explain later at dinner, alright, but can you come with us, you know I can handle anything but I want to make sure their protected.'

'Yeah, Harry, you know we'd do anything for you. One good thing is that everyone will be looking at you, so they might not even notice you're parents or Sirius. They won't be expecting to see them walking down the street.'

'Thanks, and you're probably right, if I get surrounded, will you keep them out of sight until I can either get away or just answer some questions.'

'No problem Harry, they'll be safe.' Mark said.

'Harry, what are these, they weren't here this morning?' Ginny said as she picked up two long boxes.

'I don't know Gin, let me look first.' Ginny nodded and handed the boxes to Harry. He closed his eyes for a moment, then looked back at the boxes, 'There's no curses or spells around them,' Harry opened one, then the other and found a note inside. He read it and smiled, 'Dumbledore had them brought here, there for you, mum and dad.' Harry handed them the boxes and Lily gasped.

'My wand, but how?'

'Mine too, Dumbledore said he found the wands after we died and put them away,' James looked at Sirius. 'He couldn't do anything about yours Sirius as it was broken when you were sent to Azkaban.'

'We'll have to get a new one Sirius, while where out,' Harry said smiling at his godfather. 'After you died, they notified everyone that you were innocent, so it will be no problem.'

'Thanks Harry,' Sirius said.

'Are you all ready to go,' Harry said looking around, and got nods all round. 'Kingsley, you want to come with us or do you have to get back to the ministry.'

'No, I'll come too, it might make the reporters think twice if the minister of magic is there.'

'Thanks Kingsley,' Harry smiled. 'Alright, let's go. Everyone walked outside and through the wards, 'We'll meet in the lane near the Leaky Cauldron.' Harry turned to his parent's, 'Ginny and I will guide you if you want and Nicky, you could take Sirius.' everyone nodded. Lily put her arms around Harry, and James put his arms around Ginny, Sirius did the same with Nicky. Everyone turned and disapparated, arriving a few seconds later in the deserted lane. They walked around the corner and stopped just outside the old pub, 'Mum, dad, if you keep your heads down, you too Sirius, Mark, William and Kingsley can stand around you with Ginny and me.'

'Alright Harry, we'll be fine.' James said smiling at his son.

'Alright, Kingsley, Ginny and I will lead the way, that way everyone will hopefully pay attention to me and not my parents, or Sirius.' everyone nodded and Harry took Ginny's hand and opened the door.

Silence filled the place as everyone saw Harry, his wife and the minister with some others, everyone watched as Harry waved to Tom and made their way through to the back, then through the archway to Diagon Alley.

'That's the easy part over, now we just have to hope we can avoid the reporters when they turn up.'

'Do you always get looked at like that Harry?' his mother asked him.

'Pretty much, from the time I was eleven. Minerva said I could silence a room quicker than anyone she ever knew.' Harry laughed. 'It's fine, I'm used to it by now, I just don't like reporters. Why don't we get Sirius' wand first, then go to Gringotts and work on the vaults before we go buy some clothes.'

'Sounds good Harry, lead the way,' James said smiling, as he heard the calm authority in his sons voice.

Kingsley saw the look on James' face and understood what he was thinking. Harry led the way and opened the door to Ollivanders and let every walk through.

Mr. Ollivander saw Harry and the minister. 'Minister, what a pleasure,' Kingsley nodded his head at the old wand maker, 'And Harry, it's good to see you again, and I still can't thank you enough for rescuing me from that terrible place.'

'You're very welcome, I was glad to do it, now I need to speak with you for a moment about something important, have you got a moment.'

'Anything for you Harry, anything.' he indicated some seats and Harry sat with Mr. Ollivander and Sirius stood next to him along with Kingsley.

'Do you remember when Sirius Black was arrested and had his wand snapped?'

'Of course I do Harry,' Mr. Ollivander then noticed Sirius and his eyes widened, 'Merlin's beard.'

'It's fine Mr. Ollivander, and could you please keep it to yourself until it has been announced.' Kingsley said in his deep voice.

'Of course minister, I will not say anything.' he looked back at Harry.

'As you know, Sirius was proven innocent and he will need a new wand.' Harry said.

'Of course Harry,' Mr. Ollivander then looked at Sirius. 'If you could come with me Mr. Black, we'll find you a new wand.' Sirius followed Mr. Ollivander over to the counter and he started going through wands.

'We will probably have to make some sort of announcement soon, won't we Kingsley?'

'Yeah, we will Harry. Bringing people like you're parents and Sirius back from the dead will be big news, I'll work on a release and let you look it over and you can decide when you would like me to release it.'

'Thanks Kingsley, just not yet though, I want them to get use to everything first before they start having to put up with what I've had to for years.'

'I understand and I'll do what I can to help when you're ready.' Kingsley looked over at Lily and James, who stood there talking with Ginny and Nicky. 'I still can't believe their back Harry.'

'Yeah, I was like that when I came round,' he saw the look Kingsley gave him. 'I'll explain later.'

Mr. Ollivander and Sirius walked back over to them. 'Thanks for that Harry,' Sirius shook his hand, 'It feels good to have a wand again.'

'Not a problem Sirius,' Harry turned to Mr. Ollivander, 'How much do I owe you Mr. Ollivander?'

'I won't take anything from you Harry, I owe you for saving my life.' Mr. Ollivander put his hand out, Harry nodded and shook his hand.

'Thank you, well we better get to Gringotts. Thank you again Mr. Ollivander,' Harry and everyone left the shop and made their way up to the big white building. Harry stopped and looking around. 'Bill will be in there, it would probably be better if we spoke with him about all this in his office.'

'Who's Bill Harry?' James asked.

'My oldest brother, he works for Gringotts.' Ginny said.

'Let's get in Harry, I see the reporters making their way here,' Kingsley said.

'I knew it wouldn't take long, come on everyone.' Harry rushed everyone up the stairs and through the doors. 'We still have to get out of here yet.' Harry shook his head and took Ginny's hand and they all walked over to the counter.

'Yes, Mr. Potter, what can we do for you today?'

'I'd like to speak with Bill Weasley please.'

'Just a moment,' the goblin turned around and spoke with another goblin before turning back . 'You can go through to his office.'

'Thank you,' Harry turned to everyone. 'Come on,' Lily, James, Sirius, Nicky, Ginny and Kingsley all followed Harry up the hallway to Bill's office. 'Let me and Ginny go in first, to prepare him so he doesn't pass out from shock.'

'Alright Harry, and I've got Mark and William standing guard at the doors and Mark is also notifying more aurors to help get us through the reporters on the way out.'

'Thanks Kingsley, we won't be long,' Harry and Ginny walked into Bill's office.

'Is it always like that for Harry when he goes out Kingsley?' Lily asked.

'Yeah, it is, but he's gotten better with them since we were able to stop Rita Skeeter.' he saw the puzzled looks. 'She was a reporter that kept printing lies about Harry, or twisting things about. Harry told me she was an unregistered animagus, so I made a deal with her. If she stopped writing about Harry, Ginny and all the Weasley's and pretty much anyone Harry cared about, then I'd let her stay out of Azkaban. Since the dementors are gone from there, she still could have written things from her cell and sent them in. Harry was very relieved about that, and all the other reporters treat Harry with respect, well usually anyway, but as you can see, they still want to question him all the time.'

'Did Harry tell you about Sirius and I?' James asked.

'Yeah, and you will have to register, but for now, let's leave it. Harry wants to protect you for as long as he can and if you were seen in the ministry right now, all hell would break loose.'

'Yeah, we overheard him talking to you about that Kingsley, wanting to protect us.'

'That's what Harry does, for the people he cares about, he protects them with everything he's got and most people now know not to make Harry Potter angry by hurting those people.'

'Is he really that powerful Kingsley?' Sirius asked.

'Yes, Sirius, he's the most powerful wizard in the world and he will use that power to help or protect the ones he loves.'

Harry walked back out, 'Alright, you can come in now.' everyone followed Harry into Bill's office.

'Merlin, you weren't kidding, were you Harry?' Bill stood there looking between Harry's parents and Sirius. 'Hi Sirius, it's good to see you again.' Bill shook his hand.

'Bill, these are my parents, Lily and James Potter. Mum, dad, this is Bill Weasley, the oldest of the Weasley boys.'

'Is a real pleasure to meet you both,' Bill said shaking their hands.

'Thank you, it's nice to meet you too.' Lily said.

'Let's sit and Harry can tell you some details that's he's already organized, so you can be on your way.

'We don't want to touch Harry's vault, we left them for him.' James said looking over at his son.

'Dad, you're going to need that, besides I've already transferred it back into you're names. I've got plenty, and with the money I make from my albums and concerts, I can still donate some, Ginny and I are still very well off.'

'Harry, that was supposed to be for you,' Lily said taking his hand.

'It's fine mum, really. Sirius has already said he doesn't want he's back, just enough to live off.' he turned to Sirius. 'I've done that already too Sirius, you've got your own vault in your own name.' Harry handed him some parchment and key, and Sirius read it, 'Is that enough Sirius?'

'You're kidding, aren't you Harry, this is more than enough, I told you I didn't need that much.'

'As I'm sure you know Sirius, the Black family fault, or what it's called now, the Harry Potter vault was huge and had more than all of us put together will ever use. And I've got a list of all the land, so you can take your pick. Plus there's still Grimmauld Place, I haven't gotten around to doing anything with that place.'

'Well I definitely don't want to live there, we'll talk about it another time.' Sirius said.

'Why don't we head down and to the vaults and get some gold so we can go shopping.' Harry said smiling at everyone, before he turned back to Bill. 'Thanks again Bill, and remember, not a word just yet. I'll get the family over as soon as I can organise everything.'

'No problem Harry, sis,' Bill shook Harry's hand and kissed Ginny, before turning back to everyone else. 'Kingsley, I'll talk to you later, Sirius, you too mate, and it was nice to meet you and look forward to talking with you more.'

Everyone said their goodbyes and a goblin took them all to each of their vaults then back up to the main hall of Gringotts. Harry stopped and turned to everyone. 'Why don't I go speak with the reporters, while the aurors get you out of Diagon Alley and we'll meet in the lane just outside the Leaky Cauldron. If there concentrating on me, they shouldn't notice you.'

'I'll stay with you Harry, the rest of the aurors will take your parents and Sirius.' Mark said.

'I'm staying with you too Harry,' Ginny said gripping his hand.

'Alright, mum, dad, Sirius, you go with the aurors and Kingsley, and I'll meet you there in a few minutes. Let me get out there so I can get the reporters to concentrate on me, as soon as they are, you go.' everyone heard the authority in Harry's voice as they nodded to him. 'Look after them Kingsley.'

'Don't worry Harry, we'll be fine, go on, get those reporters away from the doors so we can get out.'

'Stay with Kingsley and the aurors.' Harry said to his parents and Sirius, they nodded to him and he walked to the doors. 'You ready Gin?'

'All set.' Harry opened the doors and flashes and questions started instantly.

Lily, James and Sirius heard everyone calling to Harry, 'Come on, let go.' Kingsley said and the other aurors came and they surrounded the six of them and they walked out and went in the opposite direction to where Harry was talking to the reporters. They made their way through the archway and back through the Leaky Cauldron and into the laneway.

'That wasn't so bad, Harry won't be long, he's very good with the reporters. He'll answer a couple of question, probably Ginny as well. Oh, I hope no one say's anything to Ginny that will upset her, Harry won't like that.' Kingsley said looking worried.

'Do you think they will Kingsley, upset Ginny?' Lily asked.

'Well, Harry and Ginny haven't faced any reporters since before they lost the baby, so I just don't know.'

They stood there in silence waiting and they were all getting nervous, when Harry, Ginny and Mark walked around the corner into the alleyway. Everyone could see Harry was angry and Ginny had tears in her eyes.

'What happened?' Kingsley asked as everyone came over to them.

'They asked about the baby, I told them we weren't talking about it, but they kept going. Gin, are you alright?' Harry pulled her into his arms and she grabbed at him. 'Shhh, Gin, it's fine. Dame those reporters, they won't leave it alone.' Harry said, then looked up at Kingsley. 'I'm sorry mate, but I ended up hexing one of them, so we could get away.'

'What did you do Harry?' Kingsley asked but he was smiling.

'He's tongue is stuck to the ground,' Mark said laughing before Harry could answer. 'It was fabulous.

'I'll fix it Harry,' Kingsley turned to the aurors and one of them left to fix the reporter. 'It's fine Harry, don't worry about it,' then Kingsley couldn't help it, he broke into hysterics, then everyone else started laughing, even Ginny and Harry.

Everyone arrived back to Harry's place after spending an enjoyable afternoon shopping. Lily, James and Sirius had bought loads of clothes, shoes and everything else they needed. Harry and Ginny also had fun and bought some new clothes as well. Harry sent all their packages home before they all apparated back.

Lily was going through some of her new stuff, with giggles of delight and Harry couldn't help laughing, Ginny watched Harry and she couldn't stop smiling, because she could feel how happy Harry was.

'He's happy, isn't he Ginny,' Kingsley said walking over to her and putting his arm around her.

'Yeah, you should feel what I'm feeling Kingsley, it's like he's bursting with happiness and it great to feel and see.'

Kingsley could see the tears coming to her eyes. 'He deserves it Ginny, after everything he's been through, it's good to see him happy.'

'Yeah, it is.' Ginny smiled up at Kingsley then went over to Harry. 'You are so happy Harry, I can feel how happy you are.'

'Yeah sweetheart, I am.' Harry pulled Ginny into his arms and kissed her passionately for the longest time. When he moved his lips from hers he knew what they were both feeling. 'I know, we just have to wait,' Harry lowered his voice. 'But I want you so much Gin.' he started to nuzzle Ginny's neck.

Everyone saw the looks on Harry and Ginny's faces, 'Not now Harry, you owe me some answers.' Kingsley said walking over to them. 'You can have each other later.'

'Yeah, alright Kingsley,' everyone heard Harry's heavy breathing. He shook his head and sat down and pulled Ginny onto his lap, trying to get himself under control. Sirius started laughing loudly. 'What's up with you Sirius?'

'I just know how you feel Harry,' Sirius smirked at him and pulled Nicky down on his lap.

'Oh, right,' Harry said then shrugged. 'It's what she does to me, and most of the time it's deliberate.'

Ginny laughed, 'Sorry, couldn't help it.' Ginny touched Harry's face and kissed him tenderly. Harry pressed his face to Ginny's hand and closed his eyes.

'Come on Ginny, I need him serious at the moment, not any more turned on.' Kingsley said but everyone could hear the humour in his voice.

Nicky got up off Sirius's lap, 'I need to go Sirius, I'll come back tomorrow, alright,' he nodded and Nicky kissed him, 'Bye everyone, I'll see you all tomorrow.' she smiled and walked out the door as Dumbledore spoke.

'Maybe I could be of help Kingsley,' everyone turned and saw Albus Dumbledore sitting back down in his portrait.

'Yes, thank you Albus, I don't think Harry's going to be much use at the moment.' Kingsley said smiling as he looked from Albus to Harry.

'Good,' Harry stood up with Ginny. 'If you don't need me, I'll be back later.' And before anyone could say anything he took off up the stairs with Ginny and everyone laughed.

For a couple of hours, Albus explained to Kingsley about the prophecy and the spell, then about the spell he had Lily, James and Sirius do before they died. Kingsley sat there looking astonished until he finished. Everyone tried to concentrate, but they could all hear the noises coming from upstairs.

'You knew, all those years, you knew, but never said anything to Harry.'

'I couldn't Kingsley, I explain to Harry, that if he knew he would have tried to kill Voldemort before he found all the horcruxes and he could have gotten himself killed. I had to wait until the prophecy played out, just like the other prophecy's.'

'Yeah, I could see Harry doing something like that. How did he take it when you told him to do the spell?'

'I never told him why or what the spell was for, I just ask that he trust me and he did, then he fell unconscious, but this time it only lasted for a few hours, Baily checked him afterwards and he was fine. And as you can all hear, he is definitely fine.' Albus smiled.

Everyone sat in their own thoughts for a while before Kingsley broke the silence. 'Yes, he is fine, it's still a lot to take in, but at least now I know that not everyone can perform that spell and start bringing people back, especially Voldemort or death eaters like Bellatrix.'

'Hey, who took out Bellatrix anyway?' Sirius said.

'My mother, Sirius,' Ginny said as she and Harry walked back into the room.

'Molly,' Sirius said astonished. 'That is so hard to believe, I'm just glad she got hers after killing me. I wish I could have seen it.'

Harry looked at Sirius, 'Would you like to Sirius, see it?'

'What do you mean, see it, how would I see it?' Sirius asked.

'Answer first, then I'll tell you.' Harry said smiling because he knew Sirius would want to see.'

'Yes, of course I would, I would love to see, now how can I see it?'

'Give me a moment,' Harry closed his eyes and his pensieve flew from the library cabinet along with a crystal vial into the sitting room and sat on the coffee table. 'I can show you the final part of the battle, if you want to see it.'

'I definitely want to see it,' Sirius said enthusiastically.

James looked a little apprehensive and looked at Lily and she looked apprehensive as well. 'Do you want to see it darling?' he asked.

Lily thought for a few moments. 'Yes, I would like to see it.'

'Gin, even though you were there, do you want to watch?' Harry asked her.

'I'll be fine Harry,' she smiled at him.

'What about you three,' Harry asked Kingsley, William and Mark who all nodded. 'Alright, I'll bring the memory out so you don't have to go in a couple at a time.

'When did you learn to do that Harry, that spell is incredibly hard and only the aurors know how to use it?' Kingsley asked.

'Ginny told me how you did it to show Severus' memories that I left in the pensieve, I copied it and used it a couple of time, going over things,' Ginny could feel Harry's sadness, knowing he went over them trying to see if he could have done something different. Kingsley just shook his head at Harry then nodded, 'Alright is everyone ready?' Harry got nods from everyone, but he could see his parents were looking nervous. 'Alright.' Harry poured the memory into the pensieve, then it played out.

Everyone watched at Voldemort duelled three at a time, one being Kingsley, and Bellatrix duelled three as well. Death eaters duelling students and teacher, then they saw the killing curse almost hit Ginny. Harry felt her wince and held her tighter. Then Molly threw off her cloak telling everyone to stay back and started to duel Bellatrix until she finished her off. Voldemort screamed in anger, as Harry slipped off the cloak and everyone gasped and cried out that he was alive. They watched as Harry spoke to Voldemort very calmly as they both circled each other, and they could see Voldemorts red eyes get larger just as he was about to fire his spell at Harry, but their spells connected and rebounded back onto Voldemort who fell to the ground dead with Harry catching the wand, then the memory ended. Everyone sat in stunned silence taking in what they saw, Ginny and Kingsley were there but they still looked amazed.

'That was bloody brilliant Harry,' Sirius said then looked at Ginny, 'I've never seen Molly like that and the way she called her a bitch, brilliant.' Ginny couldn't help laughing at him.

Lily got up and pulled Harry into her arms and started crying. 'It's alright mum, I'm fine.' Harry said as he rubbed her back.

'You looked terrible Harry, blood all over you, cuts and bruises. My poor boy,' she sobbed harder.

'Well I hadn't slept in two days, it was just after we broke into and out of Gringotts and flew the dragon out of there. So I suppose I did look a bit dirty and the blood was from the killing curse in the forest. Come on mum, I'm fine. He's dead and everyone's safe.' Lily wasn't going to let him go and Harry looked over at his father who stood up and walked over to Lily and Harry, but instead of taking Lily from Harry he wrapped his arms around them both. 'Dad, mum, everything's fine, we're all alive and we're together.' he couldn't help smiling every time he said mum and dad, and so he held them tighter letting them get it out.

James slowly pulled back and noticed that his wife wasn't going to let go. 'Come on Lily, Harry's safe, I know he looked terrible but he's looks fine now. Come on, let him go.' James slowly pried his wife's arms from around his son's neck and pulled her down onto his lap and held her.

'I suppose I'm going to have to get used to my mother being worried about me,' Harry grinned. 'But I'm going to love every minute of it,' everyone laughed knowing that was true.

'Could we see some more Harry, like when you escaped on the dragon or when you faced him in the forest?' Sirius said.

Harry looked over at his parents, 'Maybe later Sirius,' and he nodded to him knowing that Lily needed some time.

'I saw the spells coming from nowhere and didn't know it was you at the time, but as I just watched it I could see how you protected everyone Harry, including me.' Kingsley said looking at him amazed.

'Yeah, that's why I kept the cloak on, I was making sure I could stop any spells hitting all of you. But when Bellatrix almost hit Ginny, the rage just came out of me and I was going to step in then, until Molly took over. Now you see where Ginny gets her temper from.' Harry laughed as Ginny punched him.

'My temper, with how many holes have you punched in these walls, before you repaired them, and you say I've got a temper.' Ginny said as she punched his arm.

'Yes, you have,' Harry tickled her and Ginny started laughing.

'Stop it Harry, don't, Harry stop or I'll show you a temper.' she said but laughing at the same time until he finally stopped.

Kreacher called everyone in for dinner and they all sat there discussing what they saw.

Mark wasn't at the battle, he'd been injured beforehand and was in St Mungo's. 'You were so calm Harry, I heard you were but to actually see it. How did you do it with just a disarming charm, and stay so calm?'

'Well, I suppose I was calm because I knew he couldn't kill me and if I kept him concentrating on me I knew everyone else was safe, plus I could sense when he was going to strike. And using the disarming charm was because the wand he was using had already given me its allegiance, so it wouldn't kill its owner, me.' Harry said looking over at Mark and William, seeing the puzzled look on his face. Harry thought for a moment and knew he could trust Mark and William, and had done with his life and the life of his wife. 'Alright, I'll tell you, but please keep it to yourself,'

'Of course Harry, you know we would do anything for you.' William and Mark smiled at Harry.

'Thanks, alright, hang on for a moment.' Harry closed his eyes and two wands flew into his hand. 'This one,' he held up the phoenix feather wand, 'is the one I got from Ollivanders when I was eleven, it was a brother you might say to Voldemorts, the phoenix who gave the feather for this wand only ever gave another feather and that went into Voldemorts wand. They came from Fawkes, but it got broken when Nagini attacked me and Hermione saved me.' Harry held up the other wand, 'This wand used to belong to Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort broke into his tomb and took it from his hands, but as I said, it had already given me it's allegiance.' Harry hesitated for a moment. 'It's the elder wand,' he saw neither of them didn't know what the elder wand was, 'Have you ever heard of an unstoppable wand, maybe by other names, the death stick, the wand of destiny?'

Mark's eyes widened. 'You mean it's real?'

'Yeah, it's real, and it's incredibly dangerous. I had planned to put it back with Albus, but after I healed Katie, then Neville's parents, I thought I would just hang onto it for a while, just in case I need to use it again. But it stays locked up under some charms I came up with and I don't want anyone knowing I've got it or I'll have every dark witch and wizard trying to kill me again.'

'Don't worry Harry, we won't say a thing, I'm just amazed that it's not a myth but real.'

'I trust both of you that's why I told you.' Harry smiled at him, then turned to Ginny. 'Gin, we should start contacting the family, we can get them all here for dinner, so they can be told about mum, dad and Sirius. Their going to want to go out sooner or later, and Kingsley can release a statement about them, but I want the family to know first.'

'We can start contacting them all tomorrow morning, and see if they can come for dinner tomorrow night. We'll go from there,' Ginny said smiling at Harry's parents, seeing the looks on their faces. 'I have a large family and it take a bit to organise all of them to get together in one place.'

'How big Ginny,' James asked.

'Well mum and dad of course, Bill who you met today, his wife Fleur and their daughter Victoire. Charlie and Katie, with the twins, Harry and Ginny, then their Percy and Audrey, George and Angelina, Ron and Hermione.' she smiled.

'What about Fred Ginny?' Sirius asked.

Ginny's face fell, 'He died in the battle Sirius,' Harry said putting his arms around Ginny.

'I'm sorry Ginny, him and George made me laugh with all the practical jokes.'

'They own a joke shop now, Ron became George's partner.' Harry said, still holding Ginny.

She smiled as she looked up, 'Harry gave them his triwizard winnings to start the shop, we'll have to take you to it, it's amazing.'

'What's the triwizard?' James asked.

'It's a tournament that used to get the three major wizarding schools together, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. It was called off for a lot of years due to deaths, but they ended up hosting one at Hogwarts and Harry's name came out of the goblet, a death eater had put his name in it to lure Harry to Voldemort. Well Harry won the tournament, after having to battle dragons, go into the black lake then a giant maze.' Kingsley explained.

'How old were you Harry?' James asked looking at his son.

'Fourteen, no one under seventeen was able to enter, but like Kingsley said a death eater posing as Mad-Eye Moody put my name in under another school so he could get me to the finish.'

'Yeah, but you still did the dragon yourself Harry, all he did was tell you to play to your strength.' Ginny said.

'What was you're greatest strength?' Lily said looking at her son.

'Flying, I loved to fly and was the youngest seeker in a century, my first year at Hogwarts I took that roll, then I ended up quidditch captain in my sixth year and we won the house cup, but that was thanks to Ginny.' Harry kissed his wife.

'You played seeker Harry, that's incredible,' James smiled at him.

'Yeah, when I was nervous about accepting the seeker roll, my friend Hermione showed me the cup with your name on it, that's what made me decide to play, knowing my father played quidditch.'

'He was a brilliant seeker, he could have gone professional if he wanted. He almost swallowed the snitch to win a match in his first year, second year, he caught the snitch with one broken arm, third year the dementors made him fall over a hundred feet and that was the only time he ever lost a match, fourth year it was cancelled because of the Triwizard tournament, fifth year that bitch Umbridge banned Harry, George and Fred from playing, then six year he was captain.' Ginny said proudly.

'Why did the dementors make you fall off you're broom Harry?' James asked looking puzzled.

'That year was when Sirius escaped from Azkaban and they thought he was coming to kill me, so the ministry, or Fudge sent dementors and put them around the school. Whenever they came near me, I would hear…' Harry hesitated as he felt himself choke up, Ginny saw and decided to finish for him.

'Harry use to hear you're deaths whenever they came near him, and he'd pass out.' Ginny put her arms around Harry, 'Are you alright Harry?'

Harry looked over at his parents, 'Yeah Gin, I'm fine, it's still hard to believe sometimes, that my parents are alive and here.' Lily put her hand to Harry's face.

'That was when I got you the new Firebolt Harry.' Sirius said smiling. 'You still got that?'

'No, when I was leaving the Dursleys the last time, we got attacked by death eaters and Voldemort, it fell from the sidecar that Hagrid and Arthur attached to your bike. I've got a new one now though, I haven't flown much lately though, I would love to get back up in the air again.'

'How about we all go up tomorrow, I'd love to fly with you Harry.' James said.

'Harry why don't we try and get everyone over early and you can all play quidditch, you know I would love to along with Ron, George, Angelina and Charlie.'

'Great idea Gin, if we can get everyone over early enough, it's a weekend so it shouldn't be too much trouble,' Harry looked over at his father. 'How about it dad, if we can arrange it, you want to play quidditch?'

'Definitely, but I'll need a broom Harry, and Sirius what about you, you want to play too?'

'Yep, I'll be in that.' Sirius said looking excited.

'Great, and brooms won't be a problem, I'll get a couple more tomorrow morning.' Harry said with a huge grin.

Ginny and Harry were up early to try and contact the whole Weasley family, explaining they needed to see them about something important and if they could come early and for everyone that had brooms to bring them. So Harry and Ginny planned at lunch and dinner with both their families. Harry had told his parents and Sirius to stay in the library until he called them out.

Just before lunch, Molly and Arthur, Ron and Hermione arrived, followed by Charlie, Katie and the twins, then, Bill, Fleur and little Victoire, George with Angelina, then Percy and Audrey, last was Andromeda and Teddy.

Harry looked at everyone, 'I'm glad you all could come, I've got something important to show to you and talk to you about.'

'Harry, we can see you're a little nervous, is everything alright son?' Arthur said looking up at him.

'Everything's great, better than great, it's just that what I need to show you will be a bit of a shock.'

'It's not more films with you and woman is it Harry?' Ron asked.

'No Ron,' Harry laughed. 'No, it's more personal, at least for me anyway.' Harry looked at Ginny. 'How do I start this Gin?'

'Why don't you just show them Harry, then explain.' Ginny took Harry's hand feeling how nervous he was.

'Alright, there's some people here that I want you to meet, one you've met before the others you've only heard about, I'll go get them, just remember that you're not going to believe what you see at first.'

'I'm not sure I really understand Harry, but we love and trust you, so go get whoever it is you want us to meet.' Arthur said giving Harry a smile.

'Alright, I'll be right back.' Harry walked into the library. 'You ready?'

'Yes Harry, we're ready.' Harry took his mother's hand, then his father's and gripped them both tight.

'Alright, Sirius stay with me.' Harry took a deep breath and they four of them walked out and stood there as he saw the shocked looks come to almost all of their faces. Ginny walked over and stood next to Lily taking her other hand waiting for someone to say something.

'Harry, you didn't.' Hermione said standing up looking shocked.

Harry knew what Hermione was on about, the resurrection stone. 'No Hermione, not that, this was a spell Dumbledore had me do. Look I know everyone is shocked at the moment and there's a lot to explain, but their real,' Harry looked at his mother, then his father and then Sirius. 'Why don't we all make ourselves comfortable down under the tree, and I'll explain.'

Everyone nodded and started to make their way outside, Harry, Ginny, James, Lily and Sirius followed. When everyone sat down, they all looked at Harry and his family.

Harry explained about the prophecy that Dumbledore had heard, and the spell he had James, Lily and Sirius do before they died and the spell that was needed to bring them back and why he couldn't tell him years ago.

'This is incredible, absolutely incredible,' Arthur said looking around. 'I really don't know what to say right now.'

'I know how you feel,' Harry was going to say dad, but wasn't sure how his father would feel and he must have sensed it.

'It's fine son, they have been you're family for a long time, you can call them what you always call them, mum and dad, and we know you still love them just as you love us.' James said putting a hand to Harry's face.

'Thanks dad, I didn't want to make you and mum uncomfortable.' Harry said looking at his father as James brought his head closer and put it to Harry's forehead.

'I appreciate that son, but we're fine. I'm very happy you had people who loved and looked after you after we died, so don't think about it.'

Everyone really saw the love between Harry and his father and how much they looked alike, when they were together like the way they were.

'Harry, really, it's fine.' Lily said touching her sons face. 'Like your father I'm happy you had people who cared about you, being you're mother, that's the most important thing to me, knowing you were loved and looked after.'

'Thanks mum,' Harry's eyes started to tear up again, as he gave his mother a kiss then looked back at the Weasley's. 'When Albus asked me to do the spell, he never told me what it was for, he just asked that I trust him. I cast the spell and fell unconscious.'

'Again,' Charlie said looking angry.

'It's fine Charlie, I was only for a couple of hours, and to get my parents and Sirius back I wouldn't have cared if it was years.' he saw the look on Charlie's face. 'I'm fine Charlie, really, Baily was here, Dumbledore had it worked out for him to be here at the time to keep an eye on me, and like I said, it was just for a short time and I was a little weak but nothing like before.' Harry looked pleadingly at Charlie, until he nodded. 'Okay, well when I woke up, between Ginny and Dumbledore they explained I was going to be shocked and that was a bit of a understatement, yes I was shocked into absolute silence, before I broke down. I still have a hard time believing their here and real.' Harry looked at his mother again, touching her face, before turning to his father and doing the same, then to Sirius. 'But they are here and their alive and I finally get to know my parents.'

Hermione got up and hugged Harry tightly, she had tears rolling down her face. 'I'm so happy for you Harry, I know you've always wanted to know you're parents, now you can.' Hermione kissed Harry's cheek then turned to Harry's parents. 'It's a great pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and it's great to see you again Sirius.' Hermione shook their hands but Sirius pulled Hermione into a hug lifting her off the ground. 'Sirius, put me down.' she couldn't help laughing.

'Couldn't help myself Hermione, hey are you still a book worm, the brightest witch of your age?' he smiled at her.

'So I keep getting told Sirius, and I teach at Hogwarts now, so that should tell you if I am.' she smiled at him.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Hermione, we've heard about how you helped our son and I'm grateful, and please it's Lily and James.' Lily said smiling at Hermione.

Everyone finally started to loosen up and greet Lily and James, as well as Sirius. Harry watched as his mother walked over and spoke to Molly.

Teddy ran to Harry and he picked him up and he instantly changed to look like Harry. 'Daddy,' Teddy touched Harry's face.

Harry looked a little sad and saw Andromeda shrug, 'No teddy, Harry, not daddy, anyway, how's my little man,' Harry kissed Teddy and saw the look on his father's face. 'This is Teddy Lupin, Remus's son, his mother Tonks was a Metamorphmagus and so is Teddy. Remus named me godfather before he died.' James came over to Harry and Teddy. 'Would you like to hold him dad, I'm sure he won't mind.' James just nodded and Harry handed Teddy to him and stood watching as his father got to know his friends son.

'I want to thank you Molly, Harry and Ginny have told me how you looked after Harry after my sister and her husband treated him so badly.' Lily hugged Molly knowing she would always be a mother to Harry. 'Thank you.'

'You don't have to thank me Lily, we love Harry and I was glad to look after him, he's always been like a son to me.' Molly smiled at Lily. Harry walked over and hugged Molly, 'Thanks mum, you'll always be my mum, just like you always will be.' Harry kissed Molly's cheek then put his arm around his mother. 'Now I have two.' Harry kissed his mother's cheek again. Everyone could see how happy Harry was, and he constantly had to touch his mother and father.

'I'm not interrupting anything am I?' Nicky said walking up to the group.

'Course not lovely lady,' Sirius said and wrapped his arms around her and snogged her fiercely.

'How long have they been back Ginny?' Arthur asked.

'A couple of days, Nicky and Sirius hit it off the first day when the band came over to rehearse.'

Harry heard what Ginny was saying to her father and it gave him an idea. He whispered to his mother and she nodded. Harry closed his eyes and his guitar flew straight to him.

'Hey, I want to play something for you, you want to sit?' Harry waited until everyone sat down, then stood next to his mother. 'Ready,' she nodded. Harry started to play and Lily started to sing along with Harry, everyone watched amazed. When they finished Harry saw Hermione, Molly and Fleur had tears in their eyes and Ron and Charlie also looked moved.

'That was beautiful, I can see where Harry got he's talent from.' Molly said smiling at Lily.

'Thank you Molly, Harry wants me to do a duet with him on his next album.' Lily smiled at Harry.

'That's a great idea, you sound good together.' Katie said looking over at Harry's mother.

Lily walked over and looked down at the baby in Katie's arms, 'Would you mind?' Katie handed little Harry to Lily and James walked over and put his arm around his wife. 'We lost so much time with Harry,' tears leaked from her eyes as she looked down at little Harry.

'I know darling, but we've got all the time in the world with him now.' James said and looked at Katie, 'He's beautiful Katie.'

Harry noticed his mother's tears and walked over. 'Are you alright mum?'

'Yes Harry, I'm fine. Just remembering when I use to hold you when you were this small, and how much I've missed.'

Harry leaned in and kissed his mother on the forehead, 'I love you mum,' he smiled and stood with his parents looking down at the baby in his mother's arms.

Everyone stood watching the Potter family, and they all couldn't help but be happy for Harry knowing he has what he always wanted and needed in his life, his parents, and now he's dream of a real family has come true.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

'Who wants to play quidditch,' Harry yelled at everyone. Ginny, James, Sirius, George, Angelina, Charlie, Ron all yelled and went over to Harry. He handed out brooms to all of them and they all took off into the air. Harry had cast charms around the place so the balls couldn't fly past the boundaries of the property and also concealment charms so no muggles could see any of them, he had conjured stands for the rest to watch from.

'Alright, who's playing what, Harry asked. 'Of course I'm seeker for my team, with Ginny as my chaser. Dad, why don't you play seeker for the other team?' James nodded.

'Well I was you're keeper Harry, so that's what I'll be.' Ron said.

'I was a chaser like Ginny, so I'll go on your dad's team Harry,' Angelina said.

'I'm on whatever team Angelina's on,' George said. 'So I'm you're beater James.

'Well, Charlie, Sirius, which teams, need one for each a beater and a keeper.' Harry said smiling.

'Well since Sirius and James were mates, I'll let Sirius be on your father's team as keeper and I'll go on yours Harry as beater, I want to be on the winning team,' Charlie laughed, 'What do you think Sirius.'

'Yep sounds good to me, I'm with James,' he smiled.

'Let's play then,' Harry said and everyone took to the air and waited for Bill to release the balls.

'Ready everyone,' Bill yelled, and got nods from them all. He kicked the crate open and released the balls and then went to sit down.

Molly, Arthur, Lily, Hermione, Nicky, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Percy, Audrey, Andromeda, Teddy, Katie, little Harry, and little Ginny all sat watching the game. There were oohs and aahs and a lot of screams as they watched Harry and James laughing as they flew around each other looking for the snitch, they got very close to each other. They flew high then dived and got close to the ground before pulling up. George and Charlie were belting the bludger at each other and everyone else. Ron and Sirius had done some great saves but Ginny got a lot through Sirius. It went on for a few hours with Harry's team in front, before Harry caught the snitch. Ginny flew up to Harry and kissed him and they slowly sank to the ground and everyone landed around them.

'Great game Harry, that was so much fun,' James said hugging his son. 'You are a brilliant seeker.'

'You're not bad yourself dad,' Harry smiled. He had never been happier than he was right now, playing quidditch with his father

Harry and James had their arms around each other laughing as they walked back to join everyone else. Molly watched Harry and smiled, she had never seen him laugh like that and knew it was because he had he's parents back. She still worried knowing that kids expectations of their parents aren't always what they were really like and no one really knew much about Lily and James Potter. But then she realised, she didn't need to know anything, Harry was happy and he loved them, and they loved him and that was the most important thing.

Lily stood up and hugged Harry, 'Congratulations Harry, you are a great flyer, I always like to watch your father play quidditch, you're a lot like him when you fly.'

'Thanks mum, I had a great time.' he put his arms around her as Ginny put her arms around Harry's other side. 'Look at this, my two favourite woman.' Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny's cheek then his mother's.

Everyone sat around talking and they saw how happy Harry was, he constantly broke into laughter and was always putting his arms around either his mother or father. Ginny walked over to her mother as she watched the Potters.

'Hey mum,' Ginny put her arm around her.

'Ginny dear, Harry's happy isn't he? I don't think I've ever heard him laugh so much.' Molly smiled as she watched Harry.

'No mum, he hasn't. The feelings I'm getting from Harry are fantastic, and I'm so happy that he's finely at peace.' tears came to Ginny's eyes. 'I know we've been happy together but there was something always just under the surface, it always seemed to stop him being completely happy.'

Molly saw the tears on her daughters face and put her arm around her. Harry looked around and stared at his wife and noticed the tears. He went over to her and put his hands to her face.

'Gin, what's wrong baby?' Ginny didn't say anything just wrapped her arms around Harry holding him tightly. Harry looked at Molly with raised eyebrows, she smiled at Harry and shook her head, walking away. Harry led Ginny away towards the water keeping his arms around his wife.

Lily saw Harry walking Ginny away and also saw the tears in her eyes. She went over to Molly. 'Molly, is Ginny alright? I saw she was crying.' Lily said looking at her son's mother-in-law.

'She's fine Lily, she was getting some strong feelings from Harry. He's so happy at the moment and Ginny is just happy for him. She said he's been happy but now it's more, he's finely able to be completely happy and he's never had that before. He has the one thing he's always craved for, a real family.'

Lily looked at Molly and realised she was a little jealous. 'Harry loves you Molly, I can see that. You have been his family for so long.'

'I know Lily, it's not that. Harry has always been a part of our family. I remember something Minerva McGonagall said when they lost the baby. Harry has never had a real family and the baby would have given him that, and when he lost it, he thought he'd lost the only chance he had of ever having that. That's the main reason he started drinking and trying to push everyone away. He suffered through so much Lily but now he has his real parents back and everyone can see the difference in him. All the years we've known him, none of us have ever seen him this happy or this peaceful before, and that's all we've ever wanted for him.' Molly had tears in her eyes as well.

Lily wrapped her arms around Molly and hugged her. 'I can't thank you enough for being there for him.' the two women stood there with their arms around each other. Everyone noticed but decided to let them be.

Down at the water Harry was trying to calm Ginny down. 'Shhh, Gin, please talk to me, what's made you so upset baby?' Harry kept rubbing her back until Ginny's sobs eased.

Ginny slowly lifted her head and looked at Harry. 'I could just feel how happy you are Harry, and it made me happy and I just couldn't stop crying.' she put her head back on Harry's chest.

'Oh sweetheart,' Harry couldn't say anything knowing he was happier than he'd ever been so he just held his wife tightly and sent all his love to her. 'Please understand, I love you and you've made me so happy Ginny, it's just having my parents back, I don't know, I can't explain how I feel right now. Please don't think I was never happy with you sweetheart.'

'It's not that Harry, I know you love me and we are happy, I'm just happy for you. The emotions I feel in you are overwhelming and just couldn't stop my tears because I feel so ecstatically happy for you.' Ginny put her hands to his face. 'I love you so much Harry, and that's all I've ever wanted for you. To be happy and at peace after everything you've been through.' Ginny kissed him tenderly.

'You are one amazing woman Ginny, you really are, and I love you so much.' he kissed her again. 'Are you ready to head back up?'

'Yeah, let's go.' they kept their arms around each other and made their way back to join their families.

Over the next week there was a hive of activity around the Potter house, getting everything ready for Neville and Hannah's wedding the following day.

Ginny, Lily, Katie, Hermione, Nicky and Hannah were in hysterics as she watched their men table fighting and Harry levitating Charlie up into one of the largest trees because he'd thrown Harry over his shoulder again. They finally decided to get to work and start setting everything up. Harry, James, Sirius, Charlie, Ron and Neville were all outside putting up decorations and getting the stage set up when Kingsley walked over and joined them.

'Harry,' Kingsley said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

'Hi Kingsley, how are you?' Harry said giving him a hug.

'Good Harry, really good. Listen, I got that release for you to look over. I thought we might have to do it right after the wedding as a lot of people are going to know Lily, James and Sirius are back.'

'Yeah, I thought about that myself, alright, let's go into the library and I'll go over it.' Kingsley nodded and Harry went over to Ginny. 'Gin, I've got to talk with Kingsley, I'll be back in a moment.' Harry leaned down and kissed her. She nodded and Harry walked inside with the minister.

As soon as they got into the room Kingsley handed a piece of parchment to Harry. 'Here you go Harry, see what you think.'

Harry read the release Kingsley had written and thought it was perfect. 'This is good Kingsley, explaining about the prophecy and the charm that was cast on them before they died. You've done a good job, and I appreciate it.'

'Thanks Harry, I'll send it out tomorrow and it will be the main headline the day after, I'm going to post Mark and William here for a while Harry, just in case. You know the reporters are going to be hanging around again trying to get a comment from you and also from Lily, James and Sirius.'

'Yeah I figured, I've been thinking about that and thought I might just do an interview. Pick one reporter and have him or her brought inside the wards for a few hours. Answer some of the questions and get it over with. What do you think?'

'Well, I think it will stop a lot of the reporters hounding you too much, but it won't stop it completely.'

'I know, but this way I can get some of the main questions done and if I keep getting asked the same question, I can at least tell them to read what I've already said. Do you know a good reporter that will be accurate and professional?'

'Yeah, Collin from the Daily Prophet, he's always respected you and never writes trash like Skeeter or twists anything around.'

'Could you set it up for me, say for the day after the headline. That way you're release will go out and I can get a feel of what's being said.'

'Not a problem Harry, you want photo's too?'

'Yeah, I'll let them get some shots of us and hopefully mum and dad won't be bombarded when they start to go out. They have been back for nearly two weeks and haven't left here apart from the one time I took them shopping.' Harry still couldn't help smiling whenever he said mum and dad.

'Well, I better get going and set up you're meeting with Collin. I'll go say goodbye to everyone and I'll see you in a few days. Mark and William will be arriving first thing in the morning.'

'Great, thanks Kingsley, let's head out. I've still got a lot to do to get everything set up for tomorrow.'

Harry and Kingsley walked out and Harry went back over to help the men set up and Kingsley said his goodbyes. When everything was set up, they all sat down under the tree to have some lunch.

'What did Kingsley want Harry?' James asked.

'He got the release ready for me to look at so he could send it out, because after tomorrow a lot of people are going to know you're alive.'

'Yeah, well it's going to happen sooner or later. But you look worried Harry.'

'Well, it will make the reporters hang around here again, at least they can't get past the wards and Kingsley's sending Mark and William here again just in case. But I've decided after the wedding, to just sit with a reporter and just answer some questions and have some photos taken with you, mum and Sirius. If they get their questions out of the way they might not be as bad when you do finally go out.'

'I think that's a good idea Harry, the reporters will hound all of you until they get their answers anyway, might as well do it your way.' Charlie said.

'Yeah, that's what I thought Charlie. Kingsley's contacting a reporter he knows, he said this guy Collin is good and he won't twist anything and he seems to respect me. So Kingsley's setting that up for me for the day after the wedding.' Harry turned and looked at his parents. 'Will you be alright, he'll probably ask you three a lot of questions, probably about what you might remember from before.'

'Yes, Harry, we'll be fine. We know we'll be a curiosity for a while, so like you said, if we do it here with one reporter, hopefully it won't be so bad.' James said looking at his wife then his son.

'There is one thing I want you to do for me though.' Harry said.

'What's that son?'

'When you do decide to go out for the first time, either I go with you or you take Mark or William. I want you safe, I don't want you going out alone, not the first time.'

James, Lily and Sirius could hear the authority in Harry's voice and knew he wouldn't accept anything but what he suggested.

'Alright Harry, if you think it's necessary, we'll do what you ask.' James said smiling at Harry. 'We heard some of the stories about what happens when you go out, so it's fine.'

Everyone saw Harry relax, 'Great, thanks.' Harry noticed that Sirius hadn't been paying attention to anything except Nicky. 'Sirius, did you hear what I said mate?' Harry smirked as he looked over at him.

'What, sorry Harry, did you say something?' Sirius looked puzzled and everyone broke into laughter. 'What?'

'Nothing Sirius, I'll tell you when you're, ah…mind is not occupied.' Harry couldn't help laughing at the look on his godfathers face.

Everyone got back to setting up the last of the things that needed to be done. Hannah and Neville thanks everyone and said they'd see them tomorrow. Hannah was arriving early with her maid of honour and parents to get ready here.

Everyone went inside to have dinner and relax for a while, Lily walked over and sat next to Ginny. 'Ginny, I wanted to ask you about that bond you and Harry share, the way you can feel what each other is feeling.'

'Sure, what would you like to know?'

'Well, can you tell me how it works, I mean what do you feel from Harry.' Lily smiled at her daughter-in-law.

'When it first started, it was just that, feelings. I'd get these feelings of loneliness, or sadness. That was when Harry first came back and he was unconscious. But when I touched him to calm him down, the feelings changed, to love, happiness and contentment.'

'You said at first, have they changed now?'

Ginny smiled sheepishly. 'Yeah, they've changed. I don't just get the feeling of what Harry is feeling at that moment, I also get flashes, like pictures of what he's feeling in my head.'

Lily smiled. 'Is that what you send him, why he loses control sometimes?'

'Yeah,' Ginny laughed and turned to look at Harry, sending him some of the things she likes him to see. Lily watched as Harry's face changed instantly from happy contentment to burning desire.

'Now that's a handy thing to have,' Lily laughed as she watched her son's breathing get heavy and he started to move towards Ginny.

'It can be, but it also can be difficult when you really need to concentrate on something and Harry keeps sending me his pictures.'

Harry walked over and picked Ginny up into his arms and disappeared upstairs. Lily laughed as she watched her son disappeared with his wife.

James walked over seeing the humour on his wife's face. 'What are you laughing about?'

'Ginny just explained to me about the bond, how they can send each other their feelings, but what I'm laughing about is that they don't only send their feelings, they can send flashes, pictures of what their feeling. As soon as Ginny told me that she looked over at Harry and must have sent him some pictures, because I watched Harry's face change instantly.' Lily laughed again.

James laughed realising why Harry loses control around his wife sometimes. 'I can understand now why Harry can't seem to control himself. If you did that to me, I'd be racing you off to the bedroom all the time as well.'

'You can still do that anytime you want,' Lily said looking up at her husband.

'Now, that is a great idea,' James picked up his wife and took her into their room.

'It looks like we're alone,' Nicky said as she snuggled up to Sirius. 'Got any idea's what we can do to entertain ourselves?'

'You bet I do, come on.' Sirius grabbed her hand and they ran up the stairs into his room.

Everyone in the Potter house enjoyed an enjoyable evening making love to their partners and no one emerged until the morning.

Harry woke early the following morning and found Ginny was already up before him. He went and showered and headed downstairs. He saw Ginny and his mother laughing as they at their breakfast.

'What are you two laughing about?' Harry said as he kissed his mother then kissed Ginny passionately.

Lily laughed again before looking at Harry. 'Ginny told me last night about how you're bond works.' Harry raised his eyebrows, 'About how you don't just send feelings to each other, but also pictures of what you're feeling.' Lily laughed again and Ginny joined her.

'Oh, I see,' Harry looked at Ginny, 'Giving away our secrets of why I can't stop racing you off and to my mother.' Harry couldn't help but laugh.

'Well, when I explained to her about it, I decided to show her how it worked.' Ginny smirked at her husband.

Harry grabbed her, 'You are a little tease you are,' he said as he's breathing got heavy again. 'Stop it, Gin, we don't have time right now and you know I can't resist when you do that.' Harry said and nuzzled her neck.

Lily broke into hysterics as she watched Ginny make her son lose control again. 'Ginny, that's mean.'

Ginny pulled away from Harry, 'I'm sorry sweetheart, but I'll make it up to you later.' she kissed him.

'You bet you will, it'll be hard enough trying to control myself today after that. I'm going to need something to look forward too.'

'Can we come in,' Hannah called.

'Yeah, come on in,' Ginny called and got up and walked over to Hannah. 'I've got the spare room all ready for you, why don't I take you up and you can put your stuff up there, then you can relax for a bit.'

'Thanks Ginny,' Harry had gotten up and walked over. 'Harry, thank you.'

'Not a problem Hannah, I like helping my friends.'

'I want you to meet my parents, Grace and Henry Abbott, mum, dad, this is Harry and his wife Ginny.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Potter.' Hannah's father put his hands out and Harry shook it.

'Please, it's Harry and Ginny, and it's nice to meet you, why don't we let the woman go upstairs and I'll show you around.' Harry turned to Ginny, 'I'll be back soon,' he kissed her and blew a kiss to his mother and led Henry Abbott outside.

'Come on Hannah, grace, we'll put everything away.

Neville and Hannah had a simple ceremony, but beautiful. After they were pronounced man and wife and congratulations were done, Harry made his way up on stage. Harry and the Phoenix Flames were going to play most of the night, but they had the Dragon's Tail as well, so everyone could take a break.

When it was time for the bride and groom to dance, Harry stepped out. 'I like the bride and groom to make their way to the dance floor for the traditional first dance. Come on Neville, take your wife in your arms.' Harry said smiling down at his friend.

Neville led Hannah onto the floor and Harry started to sing a few ballads to let the newlyweds dance. Then he took a break and let the Dragon's tail take over until later. Harry walked over to sit down but Neville and Hannah stopped him.

'That was beautiful Harry, thank you.' Hannah said and kissed him on the cheek.

'Yeah Harry, thank you, but you are singing again aren't you?'

'Of course Neville, and you never have to thank me,' he shook Neville's hand and went to sit with Ginny, Sirius and his parents. Harry looked at his mother, 'No one really taken any notice just yet, but when I get you up to sing they will, everyone will notice. Are you ready for all the attention?'

'I'll be fine Harry and so will you're father.' she leaned over and kissed his cheek. 'You worry too much.'

'I know, I've had to put up with attention for so long, I know how it feels.'

'Don't worry son, we'll be fine.' James said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

'I wanted to tell you Harry, you really look different in those clothes,' Lily said looking over her son.

'Doesn't he look good, Lily?' Ginny smiled at Harry.

'There what I call my rock performance clothes, the crowds seem to like it.' Harry smiled.

'But there very tight Harry,' his mother said looking a little worried. 'Don't you have trouble moving?'

Harry laughed, 'No, there made tight but flexible so it's fine.'

'And they make him look sooo sexy.' Ginny said.

'Alright, enough, I don't need to hear anymore of how sexy Harry is thank you sis.' Charlie said coming up behind them. He gave Ginny a kiss then picked Harry up and hugged him.

'Charlie, I can't breathe, put me down.' Harry said.

'Alright Harry, are you getting back up there soon, you really kick a party off.'

'Yeah, after this next song, I'm doing one more ballad then I'll start on the kick arse songs.' Harry said laughing.

They listened as the Dragon's Tail song come to an end. Harry squeezed his mother's hand and walked back up on stage with the Phoenix Flames.

'Just before we kick this party off, I'd like to bring up on stage a very special person to sing with me. I'd like everyone to welcome to the stage, Lily Potter, my mother.' Harry instantly heard gasps and shocks coming from most of the guests. Lily walked up on stage and sat next to Harry at the piano. 'You ready,' she nodded and Harry kissed her cheek, and started playing.

Everyone stood there looking amazed as they saw Harry and his mother singing. When they finished Harry gave his mother a hug, kissed her cheek and walked her off stage and sat her down with his father. He went back up on stage and he could hear everyone still talking about Harry's parents.

'Alright let's kick this party off.' he turned to the band while he picked up his guitar. 'Let's go.' Harry started playing and Liam and Nicky were on each side of him as they played. The crowd went crazy watching Harry play and they could all see how happy Harry was. When they finished the song, George yelled out.

'At least this time you didn't get girls jumping up on stage and kissing you Harry.' George laughed.

'Thanks for reminding me George.' Harry yelled back down at him as everyone laughed.

Lily turned to Ginny as Harry started another song, 'What where they talking about Ginny?'

'When Harry did the benefit at Hogwarts he did that song, and when he finished this girl jumped on stage and grabbed him and started kissing him, right in front of everyone. Harry was shocked and I was absolutely furious, but the aurors pulled her off of him.' Ginny laughed about it now but at the time she didn't.

'Does that usually happened when he performs Ginny?' James asked her.

'Sometimes, usually he has protection to stop anyone getting to him now.' she smiled at her in-laws and lowered her voice. 'You do realised you're being watched, don't you?'

'Yeah, I'm trying to ignore it, I think I understand now what Harry was talking about.' James smiled at her but he could still hear the voices talking about him and Lily. 'It's only going to get worse now that Kingsley's released to the press that we're back and it will be headline news tomorrow morning.'

'It'll be fine James, don't sweat it.' Sirius said, then he turned and watched the way Nicky performed with Harry on stage. 'Do they usually do that on stage Ginny?'

'Yeah, it's part of their act, when I first saw it I was angry, but when I feel Harry, I can tell he's just having fun and he loves me, so I'm fine with it now,' Ginny smiled seeing the jealous look on Sirius' face, James must have as well.

'Sirius, it's okay mate, they perform together, that's all. You know Harry loves Ginny, and Nicky can't stop shagging you.' James laughed as he saw Sirius relax a little. 'You really like her don't you Sirius?'

'Yeah, I do, I don't know what it is about her, but I just can't stay away from her.' they all sat and watched as Harry and the band went through some more songs, before they took a break.

'Hey beautiful, want to dance with me.' Harry led his wife out on the dance floor. They held each other tightly as they dance.

Nicky sat down on Sirius lap, she had noticed the looks he was giving her when she was on stage with Harry. She put her hands on his face and kissed him fiercely.

'If I didn't have to go back up on stage, I would have you in bed right now.' Sirius still didn't look too happy. 'You're not getting possessive on me are you?'

'Maybe a little, it was just seeing the way you and Harry interacted on stage, I can't help feeling a little jealous.' he kissed her fiercely. 'You sure you can't take off for a while?'

'I can't we got to do another set, but then we're done and the Dragon's Tail will take over for the rest of the night.' she leaned in closer, 'You have nothing to worry about Sirius.' she kissed him again.

Lily and James got up and joined their son on the dance floor, they dance together for a couple of songs, when Lily turned to Ginny.

'Ginny, do you mind if I dance with my son for a bit?'

'Of course not Lily,' she kissed Harry and James put his hand out to her and she danced with Harry's father.

'You enjoying yourself mum,' Harry said as he dance with his mother.

'Yes, very much, you are terrific on stage Harry, you have a real presence, and the crowd enjoys watching and listening to you.'

'Thanks, I do enjoy it, I really feel good when performing.' a photographer snapped a photo of Harry and Lily dancing, but Harry ignored it. 'That's going to happen a lot from tomorrow.'

'It'll be fine Harry, don't worry.' she put her head on Harry's shoulder and they kept dancing, not noticing the crowd watching them. Harry was too happy to let anything worry him anymore and enjoyed dancing with his mother. Something he never thought he'd do.

Ginny woke and noticed that Harry was asleep on his stomach. He'd had a restless night, knowing today everyone would know about his parents and Sirius and he was worried about how they would be treated. She leaned over and lightly kissed the scars on his back before getting up and having a shower. When she came out, he was still asleep so she made her way down stairs to have some breakfast.

'Morning Lily, how are you this morning,' Ginny said sitting down.

Lily noticed Ginny looked tired. 'I'm fine Ginny, but you look a little tired.'

'Yeah, Harry had a bit of a restless night, he's worrying about how the news will be taken.'

'He worries too much,' Lily smiled at Ginny. 'He's lucky to have you, I've noticed when he gets upset or angry, you seem to be the only one that can keep him calm.'

'Yeah, I think it's to do with our bond.' Ginny sat thinking. 'Lily I wanted to talk to you about something.'

'You can talk to me about anything Ginny, what's on your mind?'

'Well, it's about you're ring, I was wondering if you wanted it back?'

'No, Ginny, you keep it, I always planned for Harry to give it to the woman he married, that's why I made sure it was put in the vault after I died,' Lily shook her head. 'That still takes some getting used to. Anyway, I want you to have it, really Ginny and it looks good on you.' Ginny smiled and nodded. 'Do you know that it's very old that ring, it used to belong to all the Potter woman from as far back, well, I'm not sure how far back. James told me he's great, great grandmother passed it down until it came to me and now you, that's how it works.'

'Thanks Lily, I do love it and it matches Harry's eyes,' Ginny smiled.

'What matched my eyes beautiful,' Harry said walking up and nuzzled her neck, then kissed his mother.

'This,' she put her hand out. 'I wanted to know if you're mother wanted it back, but she doesn't and I told her how much I loved it because it match's you're eyes.' she kissed him.

'Well, if you're sure mum and you want to keep it Ginny, then I'm happy.' Harry said sitting down and dishing himself up some breakfast.

'Morning all,' James said sitting down and he kissed his wife, then Ginny and then kissed Harry's head. Ginny and Harry gave him a smile.

'Morning darling, sleep well?' Lily asked.

'Yeah, I did.' James looked over at Harry. 'You were great last night Harry, I really enjoyed myself.'

'I'm glad dad,' Harry gave him a smile.

'Sirius still asleep?' James asked the table.

'Yeah, Nicky stayed over so I'm not expecting them for a while.' Harry smiled, happy for his godfather.

'You should have seen him last night Harry, when you and Nicky were doing your thing on stage, he was so jealous.' James laughed.

'You're kidding, he must really like her, but Nicky and I do that for the crowd, but it doesn't mean anything,'

'We know, Ginny explained it to us and Sirius, but he was still jealous of you.'

Harry couldn't help but laugh, 'He's jealous of me?'

'Well, you're a very good looking man, and famous rock star Harry and Nicky is in your band and with what you two do on stage, I can understand that.' James said looking at his son.

'I never really thought of myself like that, I'm just Harry, like I always tell everyone.'

Just then Mark and William walked in. 'Morning all,' Mark and William said together as they sat down.

'Thanks for doing this,' Harry said.

'Not a problem Harry, but you don't want to go outside your wards, there are reporters everywhere. They saw us and started asking us questions.'

'Oh great, well, I knew it was going to happen, that's why I'm doing this interview with Collin. Hopefully it will make them back off a bit.'

'I wanted to show you something Harry, someone from the party last night must have leaked it to the Daily Prophet,' William handed Harry a copy.

Harry looked and saw the picture of him and his mother dancing, with the headline. "Lily potter back from the dead, in the arms of her famous son" as Harry read further down, Ginny gripped his hand.

'It's alright Harry, calm down.' Ginny said tightening her hold on his hand.

'Damn them,' Harry stood up and started pacing. 'If I find out who wrote that bullshit.' Harry exploded with rage.

James stood up and went to his son. 'Harry take it easy, it doesn't matter what has been written, we know the truth.' James was looking alarmed at the furious look on his son's face.

Harry noticed Ginny and Lily reading the paper and saw Ginny looked furious and his mother looked upset. 'I'm sick and tired of them printing lies about me and now mum, I won't stand for that and I won't have anyone say those things about her.'

'What's going on,' Sirius said as him and Nicky came down stairs. Sirius noticed the look on Harry's face. 'Harry, what happened?'

'Here, Sirius,' Ginny handed him the paper.

Sirius read down and he's fists clenched. 'Their saying Lily never died, that she didn't want to deal with Voldemort and now she's just back because Harry is famous and rich. Those lying pieces of filth, how can they get away with writing lies like that?'

Ginny noticed Harry, clenching his fists and stood up. 'Harry don't, remember what Poppy said. You start hitting walls again and you'll do permanent damage to your hands.' Ginny took his hands in one of hers and put her other hand to his face. 'Harry, look at me,' she waited, finally he turned to her. 'You're going to set it straight, don't worry. Like James said, we know the truth, it doesn't matter what anyone wrote.'

Harry nodded, kissed Ginny then went over to his mother. 'I'm sorry mum, I should have seen this coming.' Harry put his arms around her and held her as she started crying. 'Mum, don't. I won't let them get away with this, I've been working on something for a while. I haven't wanted to say anything until I had it all finalised.' Harry rubbed his mother's back.

'What have you been working on sweetheart?' Ginny asked looking curious.

Harry nodded, 'Dad,' he jerked his head over. 'I'll show you, then no one will be able to print anymore lies about any of us.' Harry let go of his mother and let his father hold her. 'I'll be back,' Harry walked into the library and a few minutes later came back and sat down. 'It's not finalised till tomorrow, and I still need someone to run it, but…' he handed a piece of parchment to Ginny.

She read down, 'You bought the Daily Prophet Harry?' Ginny yelped, then smiled.

'I'm sorry I didn't mention it to you, but I wanted to make sure it went through before I said anything.'

'I don't mind sweetheart, I think it's fabulous.' Ginny started laughing and saw the look on Harry's face. 'Well, that will put it to old Rita, won't it?' Harry couldn't stop himself, he broke up as well, and so did Mark and William.

'Who's Rita?' James asked.

Harry and Ginny couldn't control themselves enough to answer, so Mark did. 'She's a reporter for the prophet and she's been writing lies and twisting stories on Harry and anyone else he's close to for years. She might not be able to write her stories anymore but she can still hand them to others and let them pretend they belong to them. Not since Kingsley made that deal with her anyway.'

'I remember, Kingsley mentioned her to us, do you think it was her who wrote this?' Sirius asked.

'Sounds like her, but since I bought the Daily Prophet, she can give whatever she wants to whoever but it won't get printed, I'll make sure of that. I just have to find someone to run it for me, I can't, I wouldn't know how and I just don't have time.'

Lily lifted her head and looked at Harry. 'What about your father Harry, he used to write when he was young.' she turned and looked at James.

'That would be brilliant, what do you think dad, you want to do it?' Harry asked looking excited.

'Wow, well, yeah. I would love to Harry, that's what I wanted to do was to be a reporter but with the war and everything I never started. Are you sure though Harry?'

'Positive, absolutely positive,' Harry had a huge grin on his face. 'They won't be able to print any more lies about any of us again if you're running it. You can do you're writing and reporting and chose what stories you want to write about. This is great.'

'What's great Harry?' Kingsley asked walking in with two men behind him.

'I'll tell you later Kingsley,' Harry said and stood up and hugged him.

'Harry, this is Collin Harper, the reporter I told you about,'

'Please to meet you Mr. Potter.' Collin shook Harry's hand.

'It's nice to meet you too, and it's Harry.' he smiled at him.

'And this is George, his photographer.

'It's nice to meet you,' Harry shook his hand.

'Nice to meet you too.' he smiled tentatively at Harry.

'Have you seen the swarm outside, there everywhere?' Kingsley said as he went over and kissed Ginny, then Lily and put his hand to Sirius and James' shoulder.

'No, I haven't, but Mark and William mentioned it when they got here. Did you see the Prophet Kingsley?'

'Yeah, I saw it, it sounds a lot like Rita.'

'I was just saying that she could be writing and giving it to someone else to print.' said Mark.

'I'll explain later Kingsley, but from tomorrow, no one will be able to write those types of stories about me or anyone else.' Harry said and everyone heard how serious he sounded.

'You've got me intrigued Harry, but I'll let you get on with the interview. Where do you want to set up?'

'I thought we'd go down under the tree, it's comfortable down there.' Harry said then turned to look at everyone. 'You ready mum, dad, Sirius?'

'Let me go change Harry, I heard you yelling and just grabbed whatever, I'll meet you down there.' Sirius said and took Nicky's hand and they went back upstairs.

'Alright, we'll head down,' Harry went back over and took Ginny's hand, then looked at his mother. 'Ready mum?'

'We're ready,' she smiled up at him and took James' hand and they all walked out.

'Kingsley, you coming?' Harry asked him.

'I'll stay near the house with Mark and William.'

Harry, Ginny, Lily and James sat down and indicated to the reporter and photographer to sit as well. Sirius joined them a few minutes later, he was still holding Nicky's hand.

'Whenever you want to start, we're ready.' Harry said looking over at Collin.

The reporter was very professional, and didn't delve too much into personal questions. The interview went for an hour, then the photographs started taking photos. He wanted Harry in every shot, some with his parents, some with Sirius and some with Ginny. Harry shook their hands, thanks him for his professionalism and escorted them to the wards.

'That wasn't too bad,' Harry said smiling at his parents as he came back to the tree and sat down. Kingsley, Mark and William came and sat down as well.

'No, it wasn't bad at all,' James said smiling over at his son.

'Are you going to explain what you meant before Harry, about no one being able to print anything about you again?' Kingsley asked, Harry smiled and handed him the parchment. Kingsley looked down and started reading. 'You bought the Daily Prophet?' he looked up shocked.

'Yep, all the paperwork has gone through and from tomorrow it's belongs us,' Harry grinned and took Ginny's hand.

'Well, that will certainly make a difference, who are you going to get to run it, you certainly don't have time.'

'Dad,' Harry said simply looking over at his father.

'You wanted to be a reporter, I remember that, you would be perfect James.'

'Thanks Kingsley, I'm actually looking forward to it.' James said smiling.

Harry saw the smile on his father's face and knew he would do a great job. 'Well dad, I can tell you now, you'll be doing all the interviews with me and the band, at least I know you won't lie about me.' Harry laughed and everyone else started laughing as well. 'Why don't you come with me and Ginny tomorrow and we can all look around, get a feel of the place.'

'I'd like that, thanks Harry.' James grinned, then looked at his wife. 'You want to come with us Lily?'

'Yeah, I'd like to see where you'll be spending you're days.' Lily smiled.

'What about you Sirius, you and Nicky want to come with us?' Harry looked over at his godfather.

'No, we might stay here if that's alright Harry.' Sirius said,

Harry noticed Sirius didn't look happy about something. 'Sirius, could you come for a walk with me mate?'

'Sure Harry,' he leaned down and kissed Nicky. 'I'll be back in a minute.' she nodded and he got up and followed Harry down towards the water.

'Is something wrong Sirius, you don't look happy.'

'Not really Harry, just some things on my mind.' he didn't look at Harry as they walked.

'Come on Sirius, dad told me you got a bit jealous last night, you not really worried about me and Nicky are you, because she's just in my band Sirius, and a friend. You know I love Ginny.' Harry stopped and put a hand to Sirius' shoulder.

'She told me Harry,' Sirius said furiously.

'What did she tell you?' Harry said as he's face went pale.

'I think you know Harry.' Sirius said, 'she told me you slept with her.'

'Ah Sirius, look, I was going through a bad time, and it was only once.' Harry was panicked hoping Sirius wouldn't say anything to Ginny, and tried to send feelings of love and happiness to Ginny and block the others.

'Doesn't change the fact that you did Harry, I've fallen in love with her and then I saw you on stage last night and all I can think about is you and her in bed.'

'Sirius, please, it was age's ago, don't say anything to Ginny please, and don't let that stop you being with her.'

'What's going on, everyone was heading back to the house and I heard you yelling Sirius.' James said walking up to his mate and son.

'Nothing dad,' Harry said but he couldn't look at him.

'I know something's going on, now who's going to tell me?' James stood there and crossed his arms. He noticed Harry looked nervous and Sirius angry, which in itself was strange, knowing Harry never got nervous about anything. Sirius and Harry stood there, but neither of them said anything. 'Come on, one of you tell me what's going on?'

'Harry slept with Nicky,' Sirius spat.

'What, when?' James said and turned to his son. 'Harry?' James looked at his son.

Harry started to pace, not knowing what was going to happen. 'Look, it was just once, age's ago. I was going through a bad time, doing drugs. I know that there's no excuse for what I did, but it happened and that was it, it never happened again.

'But how could you do that to Ginny, Harry?' James tried to stop his son's pacing.

'You don't know what my life has been like, what I've had to put up with.' Harry yelled, still keeping his block on his feelings from Ginny. 'No one knows, Sirius you've only seen a small bit when we stayed at Grimmauld Place. Why do you think I'm an alcoholic, I couldn't take it anymore, I should have been dead, maybe that would be the best place for me.' Harry turned and started walking. 'Do what you want Sirius. I really don't care anymore.' Harry yelled again but kept walking.

'Harry, come back, please.' James called, then turned back to Sirius. 'What are you going to do Sirius?'

'I don't know yet,' Sirius said still looking towards where Harry had walked off. 'Like father, like son.' Sirius spat.

'Don't Sirius, don't bring that up again, not now, give Harry a chance Sirius, don't tell Ginny, please. He's had a hard life, and from what I've heard and found out, he won't survive if Ginny leaves him Sirius. Think about this before you do anything.'

Sirius didn't say anything just walked back towards the house. James turned and walked in the direction of where he's son disappeared. He walked for about ten minutes and found him sitting on the sand, with his head in his hands. James sat down next to him and pulled Harry into his arms.

'Harry, son, don't think like that please. We've just found each other again and I don't want to lose you.'

'I can't lose Ginny dad, if Sirius decides to tell her, I know I will lose her especially after what happened before, I know she won't take that and leave me.'

'What do you mean after what happened before?' James waited but Harry didn't say anything. 'Talk to me Harry, tell me what happened before.' James took his face and made Harry look at him. 'Tell me please.'

Harry sniffed and took a deep breath. 'Remember, remember when I tried to push everyone away, and I planned for Charlie and the others to find me in bed with that woman, Ginny was so angry dad. She won't forgive me if she finds out it happened again. I didn't realise what those drugs were doing to me when I slept with Nicky. Once I got rid of them, I realised what I was doing and hoped Ginny would never find out.' Harry started to cry again and James pulled him back into his arms. 'I can't lose her dad.' he sobbed.

'Let me try and talk to Sirius, Harry, I've known him a long time, I'll get through to him.' he held his son until he calmed down. 'Come on, Harry. Let's clean you up so Ginny doesn't see something's wrong.' James said then a thought came to him. 'How come she isn't here wondering what's wrong, with your bond, she should be feeling how upset you are.'

'I've been using occlumency, blocking my true feelings from her. Dad, what am I going to do?'

'Let me talk to Sirius, you try and act normal until I do. We'll work this out Harry, don't worry. Come on, let's head back.' James stood and pulled Harry to his feet.

'Hang on,' Harry closed his eyes and his face cleaned and he's eyes cleared. 'How do I look?'

'Good Harry, she won't be able to tell anything is wrong, for now just tell her we were talking.' James kissed Harry's cheek and they started walking back. They saw Mark and William standing outside talking to Kingsley.

'Harry, I have to go, I'll talk to you later,' Kingsley said giving Harry and James a hug.

'Yeah, I'll see you later Kingsley,' Harry nodded entered the house and saw Lily and Ginny sitting on the couch talking.

'Where's Sirius, Lily?' James asked his wife.

'He left with Nicky.'

'They must have wanted some privacy,' James said and sat down with his wife. James looked at Harry, he had his back to Ginny and Lily. He raised his eyebrows.

Harry walked over and sat down and pulled Ginny onto his lap and held her tightly. 'What have you two been talking about?' Harry said sounding very natural.

'Sex,' Ginny said and broke into laughter and so did Lily.

'You haven't been discussing our sex life with my mother, have you Gin?' Harry asked looking shocked when he saw the smirk on her face. 'Ginny.'

'We haven't just been discussing yours Harry, we've also been discussing ours,' Lily said and kissed James.

'Oh great, now I've got the picture of my parents having sex, don't you know kids like to think their parents don't do that.' Harry said but he was smiling. He sent his feeling to Ginny, and started nuzzling her neck. 'Speaking of sex,' Harry stood up and picked Ginny up. 'Bye,' Harry said and walked up the stairs.

Lily watched Harry and Ginny leave then turned to James and spoke softly. 'Alright, James, I know that look you had on your face when you came in, what's wrong?'

'Come into the room, I don't want to be overheard.' James said and he got up, walking into their bedroom and Lily followed.

'Now, tell me what's going on James.' Lily asked as she sat on the bed.

'Harry had an affair with Nicky, and she mentioned it to Sirius.' James said sitting down on the bed next to his wife.

'What, when?' Lily looked shocked.

'Harry said it was a while ago, when he was on the drugs and going through some bad times. He said it only happened once, but he couldn't tell Ginny because of the time when he tried to push everyone away and slept with that woman so the Weasley's would find him. He said she'd leave him and he wouldn't survive.'

'Oh James, what can we do to help?' Lily said with tears in her eyes.

'Well the way Harry was talking, we have to do something.'

'What was he saying?

'Saying he should have been dead, and it would probably be better if he was, that he couldn't live without Ginny.' James took Lily's hands. 'I believe him Lily, if Ginny found out and left him, he wouldn't survive. I need to speak with Sirius, and make sure he doesn't say anything to Ginny.'

'Oh, James, we have to make sure we keep Harry safe. We'll stay up and wait for him, no matter what time he comes in. We can't lose Harry, James, not now, we just found him.' Lily started to cry and James wrapped his arms around her.

'I've been thinking about something that might make Sirius think before he says anything. Harry said that we didn't know what he'd been through. What if we, including Sirius watch some of Harry and Ginny's memories and see exactly what he went through.'

'Do you think it will work James, if Sirius see's what Harry's life has been like?'

'I don't know, but I think it's worth a try. If I ask Ginny to show us her memory of what Harry was like when she found him at the cemetery, remember, Ginny said he collapsed and had a large wound on his chest from the killing curse and, now I know it might be hard to watch, but what they said about when Ginny was dying and what they had to do to Harry to get him to help and stop drinking, we could get Harry to show those memories.'

'I really don't want to see those, but if it helps Harry, then I will. We need to be there for him James, he's our boy and we need to help him through this.'

'Alright, let's go out into the sitting room and hope Sirius doesn't stay out too late. Then I might be able to tell him to wait to say anything until he sees the memories. Hopefully once he sees them he might decide not to add to Harry's problems.' Lily nodded and they both walked out of their room and sat back on the sofa to wait for Sirius and hoped they could talk him into not saying anything that will hurt Harry any more than he already has been.

Lily and James sat on the couch, talking quietly waiting for Sirius. They sat there for hours wondering if he was coming home at all when he finally walked in alone. James got up and walked over to him.

'Sirius, I need to speak with you for a moment, can you come outside with me please mate.'

'Sure James, but I'm still not sure what I'm going to do, I don't want to hurt Harry, I just don't know. I just think Ginny should be told.'

'Listen to what I say before you decide, please Sirius.'

'Alright James,' he turned and walked back out the door and James followed him. They walked down to the tree and sat down.

'Remember when harry said we had no idea what he's life has been like,' Sirius nodded. 'Well, I'm going to get Harry and Ginny to show us their memories tomorrow, without telling Ginny why of course. But I think all of us should see what he's had to put up with, his life in constant danger all the time, then if you still want to tell Ginny after what you see, I won't stop you. But can you at least wait until you see them, please Sirius, for me, for our friendship, for my son Sirius.' James begged.

Sirius looked at James, 'Fine, I'll watch then I'll decide,' Sirius turned and walked away back to the house and went straight up to bed.

James followed him and sat down on the couch again with Lily. 'He agreed to see the memories, but I still don't know what he'll do after.'

'Are you talking about Sirius dad?' Harry walked in and sat down opposite them. 'I heard him come in.'

'Harry, I have an idea that just might help, but I'm going to need your help with convincing Ginny.'

'What do you have in mind?' Harry looked at his father, but couldn't look at his mother.

'I want you and Ginny to show us you're memories.' James said.

'Which ones, some aren't very nice.'

'Well, I thought of Ginny's one from when she found you at the cemetery and when you collapsed would be a good place to start.' he hesitated to see what Harry would think, he nodded. 'I also wanted the one where the Weasley's help you stop drinking and saved Ginny.'

Harry looked shocked and quickly looked at his mother. 'I don't know if you will want to see that one. I wasn't very nice in it, plus with what they had to do to get me back. It will be hard to see for everyone.'

'I know, but that's why I think it will work. Once Sirius see's what you've gone through Harry, he might not say anything. We need to give him a chance to see what your life was like and how hard it was.'

Harry sat there thinking for the longest time, then looked up. 'I don't think mum should see it.'

'I want to Harry, I want to help in any way I can and if I have to watch some unpleasant things, than I'm willing to do it. I'll do anything for you, I love you, you're my son.'

Harry put his head into his hands, Lily went over and knelt in front of him and wrapped her arms around him. Lily held him tightly then she put her hands on each side of his face making him look at her.

'It will be alright harry, I know I won't like what I see, but I want to understand what you've been through, let me do this for you, as you're mother, let me see your life.'

Harry looked into his mother's eyes, 'Alright, if you want to and I'll help convince Ginny to show her memories.'

'Harry, there is a couple more I want Sirius to see.'

'Which ones?' Harry's voice sounded defeated.

'The one in the forest when you faced Voldemort and the one where you faced that girl at Hogwarts and again in front of the Wizengamot.'

'No, dad, no.' Harry looked scared.

'Yes, seeing the way you're reacting now is why I think Sirius has to see it.'

'I don't want you to see me like that, I don't want anyone to see me like that.'

'I know you don't, but this could help, it could save your marriage. Please, Harry, I'm asking you to trust me, trust your father.'

Harry looked at his father. 'I do trust you dad,' he thought for a moment. 'Alright, I'll do it and just hope it works.' Harry put his head back in his hands.

'Then I think we should all head to bed, it's late. Come on Harry, go to bed, go cuddle you're wife.' James said standing in front of his son.

Harry stood up and hugged his father. 'I hope you're right dad, I really don't want to put everyone through this.'

'I know Sirius, he's confused because of his feelings for Nicky then seeing how you were on stage, it just got to him. Once he sees those memories, he won't say anything, I can promise you that.'

'Alright, I'll see you in the morning then. We were supposed to go to the Daily Prophet, but I'll let them know we'll make it the day after.' Harry hugged his father again, kissing his cheek, then hugged his mother tightly. 'I'm sorry that you found out about this mum, and I wish you weren't going to see those memories, but I do understand why you want to see them.' he hugged her again and kissed her and walked up the stairs before anyone could say anything else. Harry got into bed and wrapped his arms around Ginny, hoping it wasn't going to be the last time he did. With everything going through his mind, it took him a long time to fall asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

Sirius was lying in bed thinking about what Nicky said yesterday, how she didn't have feelings for Harry, how it was just the one time, how guilty Harry felt later and how she knew it shouldn't have happened, but she'd been caught up in the excitement of playing with the band and Harry. She told Sirius how she was out for fun at the time and didn't think she'd meet anyone, at least for a long time, but when she saw Sirius, she was just drawn to him. Sirius was still confused, he never felt like this, well, he had once, a long time ago and it didn't end well and this time he wanted a life with Nicky, but could he trust her and Harry since they did work so closely together.

James was sitting at the table eating breakfast when Lily walked in and sat down next to him. He saw how tired she looked knowing she didn't get a lot of sleep either worrying about Harry just like him.

'Morning darling, why don't you eat something, you'll feel better.'

'I couldn't just yet, my stomach's all in knots.'

'I know, mine is the same, I've been trying to eat but I haven't gotten through much. We need to act as normally as possible when Ginny comes down, alright Lily, then I'll ask her.'

'Okay,' Lily looked apprehensive but nodded.

They sat there in silence, both lost in their own thoughts when Harry walked in with Ginny beside him. 'Morning,' Harry said cheerfully, looking at his parents and giving them both a kiss before sitting down.

'Morning, Harry, Ginny,' James said and Lily smiled.

'Morning.' Ginny gave them both a kiss then sat down.

James waited until they both started their breakfast before he decided to bring up the subject. He sat there deep in thought when Ginny spoke to him.

'James, is everything alright?' Ginny asked looking over at him.

'Yeah, Ginny, there's something on my mind that I'm trying to work through,' he hesitated a moment. 'Maybe you and Harry could help.'

'Sure, if we can.' Ginny said then looked at Harry.

'Of course I'll help, in anyway. What's on your mind dad?' Harry was trying to sound as natural as possible.

'Well, I'm going to be starting my new life but I don't know if i can with so many unanswered questions and that's where you could help.'

'Alright, I'm listening,' Harry said playing along.

'If you both will, I want me, Lily and Sirius to see some of your memories about Harry's life. I need to see what my son has gone through before I can start living my life.' he tried to make his voice sound serious so Ginny would do it.

'Do you think it would help to see them dad?' Harry asked, still playing along.

'Yes, I think they will. Once I know what you've gone through, and not just imagine what it was like. I think it will help.'

'Alright, I want to help in any way I can,' Harry said and turned to Ginny seeing her apprehensive look. 'What do you say Gin, will you help my parents start their lives by showing them some of your memories?'

Ginny sat looking between Harry's parents and Harry before deciding. 'Alright, I'll help, but you'll have to show me how Harry, I've never removed a memory before.'

'I'll help in any way you want Ginny,' he leaned in and kissed her, before turning back to his father. 'When do you want to do this?'

'I thought we'd wait until Sirius woke up and had some breakfast.'

'Alright, why don't you finish your breakfast while we're waiting and I'll go set everything up.' Harry smiled and kissed Ginny again and left the table walking into the library. He got out the pensieve and put it on his desk, then took a couple of vials from his cabinet. He removed the memories his father mentioned and put them into the vials and also a couple of others so Ginny wouldn't get suspicious. He stood there staring into the pensieve deep in thought when his parents, Sirius and Ginny walked in.

'Are you ready to see these, let me tell you, that some of mine and Ginny's memories are very unpleasant,' Harry said looking a little apprehensive.

'We're ready Harry,' James said.

'Which one do you want to see first?'

'I thought of when you faced Voldemort in the forest, after we left you.'

Harry nodded and pretended to go through the vials, then picked up the one his father asked for. Harry closed his eyes and the room darkened slightly. 'Ready?' he asked and they all nodded. He closed his eyes again as he poured the memory into the pensieve and it came out for everyone to see.

Harry stood back with Ginny beside him and watched as he saw himself talking to his parents, Sirius and Remus before he dropped the stone and walked towards the voices. Then everyone heard Harry's voice as he step into the clearing. Voldemort and Harry looked at each other and you could hear Hagrid telling Harry to run. Harry didn't take his wand out, he just stood there staring at Voldemort. Then Voldemort hit Harry with the killing curse, Harry and Voldemort collapsed, and it went dark. Everyone stood there in silence and Harry felt Ginny shudder under his arm and tightened his grip.

'You just stood there and did nothing Harry, you let him kill you,' Sirius said looking at him.

'I knew there was no use for me to do anything, and I was prepared to die to keep everyone I cared about safe, I was ready for it.' Harry said, his voice lifeless. 'Which one next?'

'Ginny, if it's alright, I'd like to see your memory, the one when you found Harry at your brothers grave and when he collapsed and what happened after that.' James said.

'Alright, Harry, you'll have to show me what to do.' Ginny said.

'Okay, close your eyes, and think of the memory, really think of it. Make it fill you up and as soon as it has put you're wand to your temple and it will attach to it.' she nodded to him. 'Okay, close your eyes and bring forth the memory and get you're wand ready.'

Harry watched as Ginny concentrated then lifted her wand to her temple and a silver light came away from her head and Harry grabbed her arm and lowered the memory into the pensieve. He closed his eyes again and brought the memory out.

Everyone watched as Ginny walked up to what appeared nothing and started talking to Harry, then she reached out and pulled the cloak off of him. Harry heard his mother sniff at seeing the way Harry looked, but he tried not to look at her. They watched as Ginny convinced Harry to come back to the Burrow with her and they put the cloak back on until they reached it. They saw Hermione hug him and Harry wince, then Harry sitting down and everyone coming up to him. Then they saw Harry start to shake violently before collapsing and Ginny screaming.

They watched as Charlie and Bill picked Harry up and took his unconscious form inside with all the Weasley's following along with Kingsley, and Minerva. They saw the boys put Harry down on the couch and Molly was checking on him and she put a hand to his chest, pulling it away and everyone gasped as the noticed her hand was covered in blood. Molly opened Harry's shirt and saw the huge bandage, she took it off and she stepped back and Ginny cried, and everyone looking shocked. Minerva going to get Poppy while Ginny stayed with Harry and talked to him. Harry tightened his hold on Ginny knowing she had been through this and really didn't want to do it again. They saw Poppy come over and waved her wand over Harry gaping wound, that was bleeding heavily but she got it to stop, then giving him some potions with Ginny's help. They watched as everyone left the room apart from Ginny, who stayed with Harry, holding his hand and talking to him. Harry felt Ginny wince and knew something was going to happen. Lily cried when she watched Harry thrashing about screaming Ginny's name, wanting him to kill Harry not Ginny, then everyone came back in trying to get him to settle down. They saw Ginny put a hand to his face and leaned down and spoke to Harry and he settled. They watched as Ginny explained what she was feeling and how Molly and Arthur told her about the bond and how they could share a bed so Ginny could keep him calm. They watched as Ginny and Molly left the room and Hermione and Ron came in talking quietly, then Harry started to thrash around again and nothing anyone did could stop Harry's nightmares, and Ron telling them that he's always suffered from bad nightmares. Then Ginny ran back in and put her hand to his face and he calmed instantly. They watched as Charlie and Bill carried Harry upstairs and Arthur and Ron helped undress Harry and covered him up along with Ginny who cuddled up to him.

Scene after scene of nightmares and Ginny calming him, then Harry woke up and held Ginny while he cried hard. More scenes of his pale, gaunt look and how tired he was, until Fawkes turned up and healed his wound. More scenes as George said it was about time Harry got out of his sisters bed, Harry going red with embarrassment and everyone laughing. Everyone greeted Harry saying how happy there were he was awake and okay. Then the memory ended and Harry looked down at Ginny.

'I owe you everything Gin, I don't think I could have made it through that without you.' Harry kissed her tenderly before looking back at his parents and Sirius. He noticed the three of them looked shocked and were crying. 'Do you still want to see more?' Harry said still in a lifeless voice.

'Yeah, I think we need to.' James said but his voice was very husky.

'Which one?'

'When you faced that girl at Hogwarts.' James said and saw the shocked look on Ginny's face. 'But Kingsley said he was talking to you before you took off down to the great hall. Could you start from there, or even before?'

'Alright,' he looked down at Ginny. 'You know what you're about to see, are you okay with this sweetheart?'

'Yeah, Harry as long as you're with me, I'll be fine.' Harry felt her shudder before he went over to the vials again and got the one he needed. He poured the memory in and brought it out.

Everyone watched as Harry and Ginny sat in the hospital wing crying, holding each other, talking about losing the baby. Then they saw Harry and Ginny lying facing each other with their forehead's touching, looking into each other's eyes, then Kingsley walked up to them. He wanted to talk to Harry and Ginny made him go that Madame Pomfrey would check on her again. Everyone could see all the blood over Harry.

Harry shuddered remembering it all, and Ginny tightened her arms around him. Harry noticed that Sirius was looking between the memory and Harry.

They heard what Kingsley asked Harry and that Harry worked it out and Lily gasped loudly when she saw the look on Harry's face. They watched him run off down all the halls and stairs, before he came upon Bill and Charlie blocking the door. They were trying to stop Harry, but the fierce look on Harry's face was terrible. Harry waving his hand and sending Bill, Charlie and two aurors flying and he raced into the great hall, straight over to the Ravenclaw table and stood behind a girl. They heard him yelling at her asking why she did it. They heard Kingsley trying to get Harry to stop and Bill and Charlie looking down at the girl with disgust on their faces. They watched as Harry yelled at the girl to turn around, and James looked shocked at the sound of his son's voice and the look on his face. Then Harry lifted her up by her face before they heard Ginny talking quietly to Harry. Harry seeing that she was being held up and ran over to her and lifted her into his arms, then screaming, and saw Charlie torturing the girl using the cruciatus curse yelling at her that she killed Harry and Ginny's son before Ginny talked to her brother and it made him stop.

Harry heard Ginny sob and tightened her hands around her as the memory finished. Lily was crying into James chest and Sirius had his hand on her shoulder and had tears falling down his face.

'Do you want to see anymore?' Harry asked as he held Ginny.

'The one in front of the Wizengamot, with that girl,' James said.

Harry nodded and poured the memory into pensieve and brought it out. James, Lily, Sirius and Ginny watched as Harry walked the ministry with Charlie, and Mark, then Kingsley and aurors surrounded him until they got into the lift. They watched as Harry, walked into the court room and Kingsley telling Harry she will be brought in, in shackles. Kingsley and Charlie looking apprehensive when the doors opened the aurors brought in the girl and sat her down. They saw the look on Harry's face as he watched her, then when the Wizengamot said she'd get three years, they watched as Harry's anger exploded. Kingsley, Charlie, aurors and the Wizengamot couldn't get past Harry's shield and he tortured the girl, yelling she should die for taking the life of his son. Finally they heard Charlie talking to Harry, telling him to go home to Ginny before he released the girl and collapsed on the floor in sobs, and Kingsley, Mark and Charlie kneeling down at him. They watched as they took Harry by the arms and led him out and apparated home. They watched as Harry smashed his shed, screaming and yelling until he sat on the floor sobbing and Ginny wrapping her arms around him, both crying into each other arms. The memory ended and Harry looked up and saw the looks on his father, mother and godfather's faces, they all had tears running down their cheeks and Ginny did as well.

'Do you want to see anymore?' Harry asked, he's voice lifeless.

'Maybe just one more Harry, how Charlie and the Weasley's got you off drinking to save Ginny. Maybe how it got worse, start from there.'

Harry nodded and went over and grabbed a vial. He took a deep breath and poured it into the pensieve and brought it out.

Everyone watched as Harry walked happily into the bathroom, then his breathing heavily before taking a few large drinks of Firewhiskey. Then Poppy checking Ginny, Harry and Ginny laughing when she left. Then Harry carrying Ginny down stairs. Harry going into the library and drinking some more before he forced a smile onto his face. Ginny feeding Harry before he went into the bathroom and drank a heap more, breathing heavily, then coming back and almost falling down the stairs before sitting on the couch and singing to Ginny with Arthur, Molly and Charlie watching looking worried. Charlie talking Harry into going outside and having a go at Harry, Harry yelling at him to back off, that he had no idea what he was going through, then threw up a shield charm before storming off. They saw Harry sitting on the sand drinking when Arthur walked up to him and tried to get Harry to give him the bottle. Harry slurring his words and Arthur telling him to let his family help him. Harry yelling that he's family was dead, his son was dead and he couldn't take it anymore before falling down but kept drinking. Ginny sobbed harder under Harry's arm and Harry heard Lily crying as well. But he knew that haven't see the worse part yet.

They saw Hermione approach Harry and he tightened his arm around Ginny, wishing she wasn't seeing this. They saw him kiss Hermione and grab her saying he could make her scream with pleasure. He grabbed Hermione again, and everyone saw the tears running down her cheeks before she ran away and they saw Harry smirk before drinking more. Then they saw Harry staggering back towards the house and Charlie trying to talk to him, Harry pulling his arm from him and walking over and kissing Ginny, when she noticed he was drunk. They watch him grab another bottle and kept drinking. Scene after scene of Harry saying things that no one would have ever thought they'd hear him say. Before he told everyone that he'd raped Ginny before storming out.

'Ginny, I really don't want you to see the next bit, please.' Harry had stopped the memory and was looking at her. 'Please Gin.' he begged.

'No Harry, I want this out and finished, I'll stay and watch. I know what's about to happen Harry, let's just get it over with.'

Harry didn't like it but he nodded and started the memory again. They saw him go into the Leaky Cauldron talking to tom and grabbing a key and more to drink. Harry going into the back and sitting down and started drinking, seeing a woman walk up to him and start talking to Harry. Harry taking her up to a room and they all watched what Harry and the woman did before there was a knock on the door and Harry staggered over and opening it to find the Weasley's standing there. They heard Charlie yelling at the girl to get out and Harry swearing at them before he passed out. The memory went dark before it came back, they saw Harry getting up off the bed yelling at the Weasley's before going into the bathroom for more drink. Then watched as he swore at everyone before following the Weasley's down stairs and outside, they watched as Bill grabbed Harry and Charlie hitting him three times and just before he passed out they saw the sickening look on Charlie's face at what he'd done. The memory went dark again before it came back. Harry heard Ginny and Lily crying and knew it was only going to get worse. They saw Harry wake up before Bill grabbed him again and heard some of the things Harry had said then Ron hit him a couple of times before George did and knocked Harry out again. The memory stopped, then started again. Then they saw Arthur hit him before telling Harry, Ginny was dying because of him. They watched as Harry collapsed crying on the ground, begging to let him help Ginny. They watched as Charlie and Bill helped him inside to the bedroom. They saw the shocked looks on Poppy, Hermione and Molly's faces before Charlie ordered everyone out, then Charlie telling Harry it was his last chance. They watched as a badly beaten Harry talking and touching Ginny, everyone could see how much pain he was in, they saw how Ginny was so still and Harry begging for her to come back to him. The memory went dark before starting again. Harry started talking to Ginny and finally she woke up. They watched Harry and Ginny hold each other both crying. They heard Charlie say he was going to get Poppy to fix Harry and Harry saying he deserved everything and didn't want to be healed, but Ginny talked him into letter Poppy help him. Then saw Poppy come up and fix Harry, they heard Harry's screams of pain as Poppy fixed his shoulder and gave him a heap of potions. The memory finished and Harry lightened the room before sitting down heavily on the couch, with his head in his hands and he couldn't stop the sobs escape him.

Ginny knelt before him, taking his face in his hands. 'Harry, that's all behind us now, look at me.'

Harry suddenly stood up and ran from the room. Ginny went to follow, but Sirius stopped her. 'Let me Ginny, please.' she nodded and Sirius left the room to find Harry. He walked outside and down towards the water and found him sitting their crying. Sirius walked over and sat down next to him and pulled him into his arms, letting him cry. When they started to ease, Sirius spoke. 'Harry, I'm so sorry for everything you've been through, I really am. I won't say anything, I promise. You don't need to go through anything else, you've been through enough.'

Harry slowly lifted his head from Sirius's shoulder and looked at him. 'Thank you Sirius.' he started crying again, before he could pull himself together again. 'I wish none of you had to see those memories. Especially Ginny seeing the one with that woman, she shouldn't have had to watch that, none of you should have. I was in a bad place Sirius, and I thought the best thing was to push everyone away so they would be safe.'

'It's alright Harry,' Ginny's voice came to them as she walked up to them. Sirius stood up and put a hand to her shoulder before walking off. Ginny sat next to Harry and put her arms around him. 'We got past that Harry, yes it was hard to watch, but I know you love me and why you did it.'

Sirius walked slowly back to the house with Harry's memories going through his mind. He stepped inside and James walked over to him.

'What are you going to do Sirius?'

'I just told Harry I'm not going to say anything. I can't put Harry through any more, not after seeing all that.' Sirius sat down. 'I had no idea, we've heard some things but to see that.' Sirius lowered his head into his hands.

Lily was still crying as she sat on the couch. 'My poor boy,' James went over and pulled her into his arms.

'Thank you Sirius,' James said looking over at his best friend. 'Everyone makes mistakes and with what Harry has gone through, we can all understand a bit more of why he's done the things he's done.'

'The look on their faces, when they lost the baby, oh James, they was so angry and hurt,' Lily cried.

'I know, darling, we've all knew he has suffered and now we've seen a small part of that. Let's just be there for him and for Ginny.'

'Those nightmares he suffered from, I've never seen anyone suffer nightmares like those and Ginny being the only one that could stop them. They really love each other, I've never seen anything like those two.' Sirius said as he looked over at Harry's parents.

'Yeah, we do Sirius,' Harry said as he walked in holding Ginny tightly against him.

Lily got up and wrapped her arms around Harry and Ginny. She cried hard onto Harry and Ginny's shoulders. 'Shhh mum, it's all in the past.' Harry said as he held his mother, Ginny slipped out of their arms and sat down next to Sirius and he put an arm around her while they watched Harry and his mother. 'Come on mum, let's sit.' Harry slowly walked over to the couch with his mother still in his arms and sat down on the couch next to his father.

'Ginny, you are an amazing woman, you really are.' James said looking over at his daughter-in-law, then went over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 'My son's lucky to have you.' he gave her a small smile.

'That I am dad, and as you saw, I wouldn't have made it without my Ginny.' everyone could hear the emotion in Harry's voice. 'After everything I've put her through, she still loves me.'

'And I always will sweetheart,' Ginny smiled at Harry.

James and Sirius saw the looks Ginny and Harry were giving each other so James took Lily from Harry's arms and pulled her into his. Harry and Ginny automatically stood up and Ginny took Harry's hand and they left the room, heading upstairs. Within seconds, they could hear moans and thumping coming from Harry and Ginny. James and Sirius couldn't help smiling, knowing they would be alright.

James, Lily and Sirius were sitting down to dinner, when Harry and Ginny walked into the kitchen still holding each other. Harry sat and pulled Ginny onto his lap and kissed her tenderly.

'We didn't think we'd see you two for the rest of the night.' James said looking over at his son.

'We got hungry,' Ginny said simply.

'Yeah, I can understand that, with all that physical exercise you've been doing,' Sirius said smirking and was surprised that neither of them looked embarrassed. 'It doesn't worry you, knowing we all heard you two?'

'No, it doesn't. Before we got the potion to control ourselves, we had a few embarrassing times and everyone got so used to us and our love making that now, it just doesn't bother us who hears us, or sees us for that matter.' Harry said.

'What do you mean see's you?' James said.

'Well, Charlie lived here while he was getting me off the drink and when our emotions, you could say would come over us, it would happen anywhere and Charlie walked in on us more times than I can count. But then again, Charlie and Katie were always at it as well.'

'We heard a bit about how you got the potion but how did you go about telling someone what you were going through?' Lily asked.

'Well, when we got back from our honeymoon, it was getting worse. We literally attacked each other outside my father's shed, then again inside. We didn't know what else to do, so we decided to talk to my parents, but we had to do it separately.'

'Now that was embarrassing,' Harry said laughing. 'I had to explain to my wife's father that I couldn't stop shagging her.' Harry kissed Ginny and heard Sirius, James and Lily laugh.

'I can imagine it was, Harry.' James said smiling.

'Ginny was downstairs talking to her mother and I stayed upstairs to talk to Arthur. He sort of understood what we were going through and basically told us if we had to disappear we could until they could work out a solution. Arthur asked me what I was feeling at that moment, while Ginny wasn't in the room. We worked out, that as long as we weren't in the same room or looking at each other we could control our sexual appetites. Well after we went to bed that night completely exhausted, Arthur and Molly decided to speak with Poppy to see if she might have heard anything that could help us. She had a friend, Baily and he got us the potion that we have to take every morning.' Harry said smiling at Ginny.

'We sometimes forget, and everyone understands that when that happens, they don't see us for a while.' Ginny said laughing.

'Yeah, like when Kingsley was here and we had to leave him in the middle of a conversation and took off again.' Harry laughed.

'That would be a problem I wouldn't mind having,' Sirius said laughing.

They all sat around eating dinner, talking and laughing. Harry had started to relax again now he knew Sirius wasn't going to tell Ginny about the him sleeping with Nicky, even though he knew he would tell her one day, but not yet, he needed time, they both did. So he just enjoyed being with his family while he could.

The next morning, Harry, James, and Lily walked outside the wards and the reporters swarmed. Harry kept his arms around his parents and apparated quickly away before they got near them. They arrived outside the Daily Prophet and walked inside. Everyone knew Harry owned the paper now, as it was released in the Prophet the day before.

Harry walked up to a receptionist. 'Hello, could you tell me where the editor's office is.'

The receptionist didn't look up as she said. 'Do you have an appointment?'

'No, but I need to see him.' Harry thought instantly this woman was either going to get better at her job or be fired.

'You'll have to make an appointment, if you can give me your name, I'll set it up.'

'Alright, my name is Harry Potter.' she gasped and stared up at Harry.

'I'm sorry Pr. Potter, I didn't realise it was you.' she stood up, 'If you could follow me, I'll show you the way.' she was bright red with embarrassment.

'Thank you,' Harry said and he followed the girl, his parents beside him as they made their way along a corridor.

'He's in here, Mr. Potter, go straight in.' she gave a nervous smile and walked off.

'Did you see everyone staring? That can be unnerving.' Lily said.

'You get used to it mum, come on, let's go in.' Harry opened the door and walked in with his parents behind him.

The man behind the desk looked up then he's face fell. 'Mr. Potter, ah, welcome to the Daily Prophet. Would you like to take a seat?'

'Actually, Mr. Grisdon, we'd like you to leave so my father can organize his office.' Harry said calmly but with an edge to his voice as stood there.

'I really don't think I should lose my job Mr. Potter, I've done wonders with this paper.'

'What, let lies get printed just so you could make money, I would rather this paper lose money than allow that to ever happen again, now please leave.'

Mr. Grisdon heard the threat behind the words and the anger behind Harry's voice and quickly picked up a few personal items and left.

'Dad, why don't you and mum stay here, and have a look around, I'd like to walk around and see how people work, try and find out which ones can stay and which ones will probably get fired.'

'Alright son,' James smiled at Harry.

Harry walked out and started walking around watching people, he went to the offices where the reporters where and found the one he wanted. He walked up to a man sitting at a desk working over some parchment. Harry just stood there looking down at the man why he worked.

He must have sensed someone there, 'Just put it on my desk,' the man said without looking up. Harry never said anything or moved. The man looked up angrily until he saw who was standing there. 'Ah, oh, Mr. Potter, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you.'

'I'd like you to tell me why you wrote that story before I decide whether you still have a job or not.' Harry said calmly but you could hear the anger in his voice.

'I didn't write it, I was made to print it under my name. I'm sorry Mr. Potter, I didn't want to but I had no choice.'

'Who wrote it?' Harry already knew but wanted the man to say it.

The man hesitated but saw the look on Harry's face. 'Rita Skeeter,' he noticed that Harry wasn't surprised by this news.

'Tell me why you agreed to do it and then I'll decide if you keep your job or not.'

'Well, Rita used to get a lot of information on all of us, to use us. She got some on me and made me write her stories or she'd tell my wife.'

'So she'd used her animagus form to spy on the people she worked with so she could write whatever she wanted?' the man nodded. 'What did she have on you?'

'She found out I had an affair a long time ago and I never told my wife. She threatened to tell her if I didn't do what she wanted.'

'Fine, you can keep your job, at least for now. But this paper will be changing, nothing gets printed without going through my father, is that understood. Now I might not be able to do anything if Rita decides to tell your wife, but I'll see.'

The man sighed with relief, 'Thank you Mr. Potter. I never liked what she wrote about you, we all knew none of it was true but we couldn't stop her.'

'Understandable, now you can get back to work.' Harry turned and walked away with a smile on his face. He made his way back to his parents and walked into the office.

James and Lily looked up when he walked in, 'What are you so happy about?' James asked.

'I just found out who did that article about mum and Mark was right. Rita did it and made the reporter say it was he's. I'll have to let Kingsley know so he can deal with Rita and get her locked up finally.'

'I found a couple of articles she wrote about you Harry, I don't know how she got away with it.' Lily said going to her son and hugging him.

'Well, like what I just found out, she used her animagus form to find things out about people and threatened to tell whoever if they didn't do what she wanted.'

They slowly were getting's things in order, and James was so engrossed in what he was doing, and Harry couldn't help smiling.

'I'll leave you to it for a while dad, but I'll be back later. I need to go to the ministry and talk to Kingsley. Why don't I get him and his girlfriend over for dinner tonight, if their not busy?'

'Good idea Harry, alright, we'll see you later.' James said and went back to what he was doing.

Lily hugged him, 'Be careful Harry, I know you can look after yourself, but it's a mother's job to worry.'

Harry grinned at her, 'Alright mum,' he kissed her and left the office and found the floo and went to the ministry. The moment he stepped out all eyes turned and people stopped dead, Harry kept walking until he got to the lifts. When they opened he got in and made his way to Kingsley's floor and walked out and towards his office. He stopped at the receptionist, 'Could I see the minister please.'

'Mr. Potter, of course, follow me,' she got up and made her way to her boss's office. She knocked once, and opened the door and allowed Harry to go in.

'Harry, what a pleasant surprise,' Kingsley said getting up and hugging Harry.

'Hi, Kingsley, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?'

'No, of course not,' he turned to his secretary. 'Could you bring some tea please, Melanie,' she nodded and shut the door. 'Come and sit Harry.'

Harry and Kingsley sat on the leather couches, when Melanie stepped back in with a tray. She placed it on the table and left.

'Now, what can I do for you Harry?'

'Well two things, first, I was wondering if you and Aleena wanted to come over for dinner tonight?'

'That will be great Harry, I'd love to, now what's the second thing?' Kingsley saw the serious look on Harry's face.

'I found out who wrote that article Kingsley, Mark was right, Rita wrote it and made the reporter use his name. She'd been using her animagus form to get information on the people she worked with so she could control them.' Harry's voice rose with his anger. He took a couple of deep breathes to calm himself down.

Kingsley watched Harry, as soon as he was calm, he spoke. 'Well, I had a feeling so I started the paper work, but we're going to need proof that she wrote it before I can arrest her.'

'You can use my memory of when I spoke to the reporter, or he might give you a statement if we can make sure he's wife doesn't find out what Rita had on him.' Harry raised his eyebrows and Kingsley nodded. 'I'll talk to him and see if he will, but I don't see a problem, he wants to keep his job.' Harry smiled.

'Is that where you came from Harry, the Daily Prophet, intimidating you're employees.' Kingsley laughed.

'Mostly I just stood there, but I did fire the editor, dad and mum are there now, getting the office organised and everyone else saw me and really got to work.' Harry couldn't help it and started laughing loudly. 'Am I really that intimidating Kingsley?'

'Yeah, for people who don't know you Harry, you have this look you do, and if you look at someone like that, you can make anyone do anything.' Kingsley laughed, 'And of course with your reputation as the chosen one.'

'Enough of that Kingsley, anyway, I'll let you get back to work. I want to check on mum and dad, make sure their alright, this is the first time they have been out without me.'

'Their adults Harry, they can take care of themselves you know. They are pretty good at magic too.'

'I know, but I can't help worrying, their a curiosity at the moment and I don't want anyone upsetting them.'

'Let me walk with you, I'd like to speak with the reporter. Maybe having the minister and the chosen one together might make him do the statement.' Kingsley couldn't help but laugh at Harry's face as they left the office.

'Kingsley, cut it out or I'll hex you, you git.' Harry started laughing as well as they made their way out of the office.

'Melanie, I'll be gone for the rest of the day, if you need me in a hurry, I'll be at the Daily Prophet now and then at Harry's place tonight.' she nodded and watched as Harry and Kingsley left.

Harry and Kingsley walked into the Daily Prophet building, still laughing and everyone stared at them. Harry led the way to the reporters desk and his face showed his shock at seeing not only Harry again but the minister of magic. He stood up looking very nervous.

'Hello again, we we're wondering if we could talk to you for a moment, the minister has a question for you?'

'Of course, anything I can do Mr. Potter, minister.'

'I was wondering if you would give a statement regarding what Rita skeeter did and how she used her animagus form to get you to write that article?'

'What about if she tells my wife?' he looked nervously between Harry and the minister.

'That's why I'm asking for a statement so you won't have to appear before the court. Hopefully once the Wizengamot reads you're statement, that's all they will need to send her to Azkaban.'

He stood there looking at the minister before nodding. 'Alright, I'll do it.' he looked defeated.

'Excellent, I'll have someone come to your office to take the statement and hopefully that's all you will have to do.' Kingsley shook his hand then Harry did as well and they left and went back to James' office.

They opened the door and saw James and Lily snogging lying down on the desk, 'Do you want us to leave to have some office shagging,' Kingsley said, laughing as he walked in with Harry.

'Kingsley, those are my parents, I don't want to think about that, thank you.' but Harry laughed as well.

'Well, it might make you knock next time,' James said as he lifted a bright red Lily off the desk and hugged Kingsley. 'Hi Kingsley, it's good to see you.'

'Yes, it is Kingsley,' Lily kissed him then put her arms around Harry again. 'Are you coming to dinner tonight?'

'Yes I am, I just thought I'd drop in now and see how everything was going.'

'Great, but it's going to take a while to get all this mess fixed up. Some of these articles are definitely not going to be published, I have a lot to go through, luckily Lily going to help me until we can sort this place out.'

Harry looked down at his mother. 'That's great mum,' he kissed her cheek. 'Why don't we head out and have some lunch, you can get back to it later. Being the boss you can leave when you want.'

'Alright, let's go.' James and Lily grabbed their cloaks and followed Kingsley and Harry outside and bumped into Sirius. 'What are you doing here Sirius?'

'Just thought I'd see how everything was going and thought I might stop by the shop that Ginny's brother's owned.'

'Why don't we go there first then have lunch?' Harry asked and everyone nodded.

The five of them walked off, Harry leading the way with Kingsley and made their way to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Sirius was like a kid in a sweet shop, Harry, James, Lily and Kingsley laughed loudly watching him as he bought heaps of the products and exclaimed over everything. They spoke with George, Angelina and Ron for a while before heading out to lunch, then back to the Daily Prophet before they left Kingsley and headed home for the day.

Harry walked into the house and saw Ginny sitting at the table going over some parchments, he grabbed her and kissed her fiercely.

'I missed you Mrs. Potter.'

'I did too Harry, I'm not use to being away from you for that long,' Ginny kissed Harry passionately and sending Harry pictures of exactly what she wanted. He pulled away from her and his breathing was heavy.

'Here they go again,' Sirius said laughing. 'Can't you hold it for a while, or at least till Nicky turns up so I can get some.'

'Sirius,' Lily said smiling at him. 'Leave them alone.'

'No, it's fine, mum,' Harry said as he tried to control his breathing. 'Gin, I've ask Kingsley and his girlfriend over for dinner, they'll be here soon.' he gave her an apologetic look.

'It's okay, we can always get to that later.' she smirked and sent her feelings to him again.

'Not if you keep doing that to him Ginny,' Lily laughed seeing the look on her son's face.

'Can I come in?' Nicky called.

'Course you can,' Ginny said smiling at her.

Sirius walked straight over to her and kissed her fiercely. 'Now that's a welcome.' Nicky said smiling.

'Blame it on Ginny and Harry,' Sirius said and Nicky looked over at them and laughed. 'Yeah.'

'Who started it this time, Harry or Ginny?' Nicky said looking up at Sirius, with her arms around him.

'Ginny,' Harry said and greeted Nicky by giving her a kiss on the cheek. 'Hi Nicky.'

'Hi Harry, Ginny, Lily, James,' Nicky looked at all of them.

'You going to stay for dinner, Kingsley will be here, with his girlfriend?' Sirius asked.

'Sure, if you don't mind,' she looked over at Harry and Ginny again.

'Course not Nicky, you're always welcome.' Ginny said, Harry smiled at his wife, then saw the look on his father's face.

'Why don't we leave them alone for a bit, mum, I was hoping you'd help with something. In the studio, you come too dad.' they nodded and Harry took Ginny's hand and led them all into his studio. Harry picked up his guitar. 'Mum, could you play the music on the piano for me, while I play here. It's something I wrote, but I really want to hear it with both piano and guitar.'

'Of course Harry,' Lily went and sat down and looked over the music sheet for a bit, studying it. 'Alright I'm ready Harry.'

'As soon as I start, you come in.' Harry said to his mother and she nodded.

Harry started playing a beautiful piece and Lily started on the piano. Then Harry started singing, while he watched his mother. James and Ginny stood together watching their partners as Sirius and Nicky walked in hearing the music.

'That was beautiful Harry, really beautiful.' Lily said.

'Yes, it was Harry,' Ginny said and hugged him as soon as he took his guitar off.

'Can we come in,' Kingsley voice could be heard coming from the house.

'In here Kingsley,' Harry called as he watched Kingsley and Aleena walk in.

'Aleena,' Sirius said looking at the woman who just walked in, shocked.

'You know each other?' Kingsley asked looking from Sirius to Aleena.

'What…but you're dead,' Aleena looked shocked at seeing Sirius, Lily and James.

'We'll get to that later Aleena, tell me how you know each other?'

'Yes okay, we do Kingsley.' she looked at Sirius and then saw Lily and James. 'I used to date Sirius, a long time ago.'

'Yeah, you did more than that,' Sirius yelled scowling at the women he had once loved, then looked towards Lily and James.

'I think I should leave Kingsley,' Aleena said softly.

'What's going on, tell me Aleena?' Kingsley led her to the couch and sat her down.

Harry and Ginny had walked over to them. 'Kingsley, Aleena, what's going on?' Harry turned to Sirius and saw the look on his godfather's face, then saw his mother's tears and James had his arms around her. 'What happened?'

'I'm trying to figure that out myself Harry. Aleena what's going on?' Kingsley asked.

'Like she said, we used to date, except it was more than that, I loved you, and you cheated on me.' Sirius's angry voice filled the room, 'With my best mate.'

'Sirius, don't,' Lily said crying into James' arms.

'What's going on here?' Harry looked from Sirius to his parents, then walked over to his parents. 'What happened?'

Everyone looked at everyone else before James looked at Harry. 'Harry,' then he hesitated. 'I made a mistake, I had an affair with Aleena just after you were born.'

'What!' Harry yelled looking at his father, then his mother and then Aleena and he realised where he had seen her before. 'I saw a picture of you holding me as a baby, with Sirius,' he looked angrily at Aleena.

'That was when Lily and James made Sirius and I you're godparents.' Aleena said with tears running down her face. 'But after what I did, and then you're parents were killed, then Sirius got sent away, I left, I couldn't face you.' she looked up at Sirius then over at Lily and James. 'I'm so sorry.'

'Aleena, why didn't you tell me?' Kingsley asked.

'Until the party, I never realised how close you were to Harry, then when you brought me here, I realised and I just couldn't tell you. I thought you'd hate me Kingsley, I'm sorry, I think I should leave, I don't want to cause any more problems.'

'You're not going anywhere until I find out what happened.' Harry said fiercely then turned to his father. 'How, how could you do that to mum?' before James could say anything Lily did.

'Harry, you have to understand what your father was going through at the time. You had just been born, we knew Voldemort was taking over. Then found out about Voldemort wanted to kill you, and had to go into hiding. James couldn't go to help and he got depressed having to stay home and not do anything, he's a lot like you in that way Harry.'

'That's no excuse for the way I hurt you Lily.' James said looking at his wife.

'You're defending what he did mum, Ginny never defended me, just got very angry before she hit me, but never defended what I did.'

Harry noticed that Ginny walk out of the studio and he realised he shouldn't have said that, and decided he needed to talk to her first before anything else.

'I'll be back,' everyone could hear the anger in Harry's voice before he walked out of the room. He found Ginny sitting on the couch in the sitting room with her knees up against her chest. 'Ginny,' he said and walked over and sat next to her. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up.'

'It's alright Harry,' Ginny tried to smile but couldn't.

'No Gin, it's not alright, please, you know how sorry I am for that.' he touched her arm hoping she wasn't going to push his arm away, she didn't, 'Ginny, like you said, we've put that behind us. Can't we just forget about that, please?'

Ginny threw herself into Harry's arms holding him very tight. 'I love you Harry, I just don't like it being brought up again. That was the closest we've come to losing each other, and I don't want anything to do that again.' she cried into his shoulder.

'Sweetheart, I know I shouldn't have brought it up, but hearing the way mum defended him, I'm sorry. Are you alright?'

'Yeah, I'm fine Harry, why don't you go back in before anyone starts anything in there.' she gave him a smile.

'Are you sure, I can stay here with you.' Harry kissed her tenderly.

'It's fine Harry, go, go to your parents,' she touched his face. 'I love you, I will always love you.'

'I love you too Gin, and if you're sure,' she nodded. Harry kissed her again and got up, walking back into the studio. Harry saw Lily still crying into James' shoulder and Sirius scowling at Aleena while Kingsley looked between everyone.

Ii want to know how it started?' Harry said simply but angrily.

'It was Aleena, she seduced James while he was depressed and vulnerable.' Sirius snarled.

'You can't just put the blame on Aleena Sirius, it was my fault too,' James said, 'and yours Sirius, you know what she was going through. Why do you think Lily forgave her before she forgave me?'

'What?! Harry yelled and looked at his mother. 'You forgave her for sleeping with dad?'

James walked over to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. 'Harry you don't know what Aleena was going through.'

Harry shrugged James' hand off his shoulder. 'Tell me then,' Harry was still angry with his father.

James looked at Aleena, 'Do you mind Aleena?' she shook her head, as Lily stood with James and put her arms around him. 'Alright, let's sit Harry, Kingsley you will need to hear this as well.' everyone sat around the room, and Harry saw Ginny walk in and she sat next to him and took his hand. 'Alright, Aleena's parents had just been killed by Bellatrix, she was only 16 and alone. She was depressed, scared and started drinking heavily. Sirius was always gone, fighting with the order.'

'I was so scared you were going to be killed,' Aleena said looking up at Sirius with tears running down her cheeks.

'Well, Lily went to a meeting with the order, we use to take turns. Sometimes we took you when we thought it was safe, but that night I stayed at home with you Harry, when Aleena turned up looking for Sirius, I knew straight away she'd been drinking. Then she told me she'd heard that some order members had been killed and she was in terrified and in tears. I was worried myself since I hadn't heard from Lily or Sirius all day and I couldn't get through to anyone by floo.' then he hesitated.

Harry saw his father looked at his mother and knew it was getting to the part when he slept with Aleena. He was still angry, but not like before and he looked over at his godmother.

'Go on James, it's alright,' Lily said, smiling sadly up at him.

'Alright, I took Aleena into the sitting room and held her why she cried, trying to calm her down and…and, it just happened, neither of us planned it.' James held Lily tighter. 'We never meant for it to happen, we'd been friends all through Hogwarts, Lily and Aleena were best friends.' James looked at Sirius, 'I think it's time you forgave her Sirius, she was young, alone and scared. Neither of us meant to hurt you or Lily.' he watched his friend, and his face softened but he didn't say anything, he just held onto Nicky.

'Do you still drink?' Harry asked looking at Aleena but he didn't feel any anger towards her anymore now that he knew what she'd been through and he wasn't angry at his father anymore either.

'No, I'm an alcoholic, I can't touch anything stronger than a butterbeer,' Aleena said giving Harry a small smile.

'Well, join the club,' Harry said trying to lighten to mood. 'So am I.' Harry smiled at her.

'What, I've never heard anything about that?' Aleena said, 'and you're always in the papers.'

'Yeah, well, Ginny's family, Kingsley and a few people at Hogwarts are the only ones that know, and the band of course, and they kept it quiet. Now I don't have to worry about it printing things about me, isn't that right dad?' Harry smiled at his father and James walked over and pulled Harry into his arms holding him tight.

'Thanks for understanding Harry.' James looked into his son's eyes.

'It's fine dad, and I do understand,' he turned to Aleena, 'I don't hate you Aleena, if my mother can forgive you than I certainly can.' he got up and walked over to her, kneeling down in front of her and took her hands. 'So, you're my godmother?' Harry smiled hugely and pulled her into his arms, giving her a hug.

Aleena started crying on Harry's shoulder, when she stopped she looked at Harry. 'Yes, I am. You were such a beautiful baby Harry and I loved you so much,' she touched Harry's face. Harry nodded and stood up and went over to Sirius.

'Sirius, are you alright?' Harry asked his godfather.

'Yeah, I suppose. You know, I think death has mellowed me a bit.' and everyone started laughing.

Lily got up and walked over to Aleena and she stood up to look at her friend. Everyone watched and Harry noticed James looked a little nervous.

'Welcome back to the family Aleena,' she hugged her and they both started crying.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

Harry took his mother and recorded the song he wrote for them. Paul watched the session, seeing how Harry and Lily's voices matched perfectly.

'Well, what do you think of the process mum?' Harry asked grinning at his mother.

'It was great Harry, really good. You had me so relaxed, you're so good at this.' she smiled.

'Thanks, I've had a far bit of practice. Why don't we go have some lunch before heading home?'

Just then Paul walked in. 'Harry, before you go, I just wanted to let you know, you're last album has crossed over into the muggle world. Of course they can't see the films you did, but it's on top of their charts at the moment, and I've been getting requests for concerts and interviews from all over the muggle world.'

'How did that happen Paul?' Harry asked looking astonished.

'You know, wizards have muggle relatives, word gets out. So you just might get recognised if you go into the muggle world. Since you were raised in it, you should know how the fans react when they see famous people, so be careful. It's not like in the wizarding world where you can just apparate away Harry.'

'Yeah, I know. The last thing I need is to get in trouble from the Wizengamot again. Alright, thanks Paul.'

'So, can I organise some concerts for the muggles?'

'Let me talk it over with Ginny and the Flames, I'll let you know.'

'No problem Harry, but when are you doing that last track, with everyone in it? That's going to take some organization, and we still have to work out where it will be filmed.'

'I had a thought about that, I was hoping to talk to Minerva McGonagall about doing it on the Hogwarts grounds. It just seemed fitting.'

'Good idea Harry, let me know what she says. I'll let you and Lily go have lunch, I'll see you tomorrow.' Paul shook Harry and Lily's hand and left.

'Let's go have lunch mum,' he smiled and put his arm around her as they walked out of the building.

Harry took he's mother into a muggle London, to a small restaurant. Harry noticed he was getting looked at by the muggles around him.

'I think Paul was right sweetheart, you're being recognized. Do you want to leave, we can have lunch at home?'

'No, it's fine mum, we'll have lunch first, then leave.'

They sat talking, really getting to know each other while eating lunch. Harry paid and they walked out of the restaurant and a heap of young teenagers ran up to them.

'Can we have your autograph Mr. Potter,' all of them were yelling and trying to get close to him.

'Alright, but let's stop the pushing okay.' Harry said laughing at them all.

They all started to hand him his album and scraps of paper to sign, then his mother grabbed his arm. Harry looked at her and saw the shocked look on her mother's face.

'Mum, what is it?' Harry pulled his mother into his arms and looked around at what she was staring at. 'Well, well.' Harry said staring at the three Dursleys with a ferocious look on his face. 'Look who it is,' Harry said, still holding his mother.

'Lily,' Petunia said looking shocked.

'You stay away from her, I'm warning you,' Harry said fiercely, 'or you will regret it.'

'How could you Tunie? How could you treat my son that way?' Lily cried as Harry held her.

'Don't worry about it mum, let's go.' he was trying to pull her away but the kids wouldn't let him. He thought he'd sign the rest so they could leave. But he kept his mother as close to him as possible. 'I haven't got a lot of time kids,' Harry quickly signed a few more.

'Could we get a picture, Mr. Potter, to let everyone I know I saw you.' a young girl said holding up her muggle camera.

'Alright, just one, then I have to go.' the girl stood next to Harry and her friend took the photo.

'When's you're next album out Mr. Potter?' a young man asked him.

'About a month, it's almost finished. I've really got to go now, it was nice meeting all of you.' Harry put his arm back around his mother and started to walk off.

'Lily, please. I'm you're sister.' Petunia asked still looking shocked at seeing her dead sister alive.

Harry turned back with a furious look on his face, he noticed Dudley was staring in shock at him. 'You will never…speak to her or come near her, you don't deserve it, do you understand me,' he looked at Dudley and gave him a nod, then looked back down at his mother. 'Come on mum, let's go home.' Harry started walking away, but they could still hear Petunia calling Lily's name.

Harry got to a deserted lane and apparated with his mother still in his arms. They arrived back near his house, leading his mother inside. He sat her down on the couch, holding her, when Ginny walked in.

'What happened Lily?' Ginny sat on next to her.

'We bumped into her sister after we had lunch.' Harry said and Ginny could hear the anger in his voice. Ginny sent all her love to Harry, and he smiled at her. 'Come on mum, it's alright.'

'How could she Harry, treat my son the way she did, my own sister.' Lily kept holding Harry tightly as she cried.

'It's over mum, and I'm fine, and I never have to worry about them ever again. Shhh mum, please stop crying.'

It took a while for Lily to calm herself, 'You're right Harry,' Lily said and sniffed, wiping her tears on her sleeve. 'I don't want anything to do with her, after the way she treated you.' she smiled and kissed Harry's cheek, but saw he was still angry. 'Harry' sweetheart, is fine, like you said, we never have to worry about them ever again.' Lily touched his cheek. 'I'm going to have a nap, I'm a bit tired.' she kissed Harry's cheek again, then Ginny's and got up and walked into her room.

'Are you alright Harry?' Ginny said as she moved over and put her arms around him.

'Yeah Gin, it was a bit of a shock to see them standing there.' he looked towards his mother's bedroom, looking worried.

'What Harry, what are you worried about?'

'Mum, she's been having a lot of naps lately, I just hope she's alright.' he leaned over and kissed his wife, very tenderly. 'I might talk to her later, anyway Paul told me something, you're not going to believe it.'

'What,' Ginny felt Harry's astonishment.

'He said my last album crossed over into the muggle world and it's top of their charts. I got swamped when we left the restaurant.'

'How did that happen Harry?' Ginny looked amazed.

'Well, wizards have muggle relatives, so someone must have played it for a muggle and it just escalated I suppose.' Harry tightened his hold on Ginny, 'Anyway, Paul wants to know if I want to set up some concerts for the muggles, he's getting swamped with requests. What do you think, sweetheart, should I do it?' Harry nuzzled her neck.

'Hmm, Harry, that's nice.' she closed her eyes, she loved it when Harry kissed her neck. 'Ah, yeah, do a couple I suppose. You know it's hard to concentrate when you do that.' she could feel Harry smile on her neck.

'That's the idea,' Harry kissed her once more then looked back at Ginny, 'Alright, I might do a couple and I need to speak with the band see what they say, and I need to talk to Minerva, you know that song I want to do with everyone in it.' Ginny nodded. 'Well I was hoping to do it on the grounds of Hogwarts and I need to really start working on that. What do you think sweetheart?'

Ginny cuddled into Harry, 'I think it's brilliant, and fitting as that's where the war ended.' she kissed Harry again, 'When are you going to talk to Minerva?'

'I thought of talking to her today, but I might leave it until I talk to mum and make sure she's alright.'

'Hi son, Ginny,' James said and walked over and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek, then gave Harry a kiss on the head. 'How's everything?' he said sitting down.

Harry looked at his father and decided to talk to him. 'Dad, I'm worried about mum, she seems to be taking a lot of naps lately, is she feeling alright?'

'Well, she's been tired a lot lately, she hasn't been sleeping that well. That's why I told her not to come and help me at the prophet anymore.'

'Harry, mum will be over on the weekend, we have to go through some things for the orphanage. She could look at your mum if you want.'

Harry saw the puzzled look on his father's face. 'Molly use to be a healer dad, before she had all her kids.'

'It might be worth asking Molly to look at your mother, just to make sure she's alright. I'll talk to her and see what she says.'

'Can I come in?' Kingsley deep voice sounded from the doorway.

'Course you can Kingsley, you never have to ask.' Harry said and stood up and hugged him.

'Hi Gin,' Kingsley kissed her and then hugged James. 'I needed to speak with you and Lily for a moment James.'

'Lily's having a nap at the moment Kingsley, but if you want to stay for dinner, you can speak with her then.'

'I wish I could James, but I'm having a quiet evening with Aleena. I've been going over all you're paperwork, having you come back from the dead, has meant a lot of paperwork. I spoke with someone in the department of mysteries, I needed to work a few things out.'

'What sort of things Kingsley?' James asked him.

'Well, you, and Lily were both twenty one years old when you died, and you and Lily have come back looking exactly the same as you did then. I needed to work out if you're twenty one or thirty nine, it's taken a lot of meetings but we've finally worked it through, but Sirius's is a bit easier, their still working on that, but he will probably be thirty nine.' Kingsley said looked at James with a grin on his face.

'Are you going to tell me how old I am, Kingsley?' James smiled at his friend.

'Alright, the department of mystery's said that you're twenty one, so that's what will be down on any official documents for you, and Lily.'

'Wow, dad, that makes you only two years older than me, one and a half actually,' Harry said laughing, as he smiled over at his father.

'Yeah, it does, doesn't it, that's going to take some explaining if anyone asked.' James smiled, 'having a son that's only two years younger than me. I'll let Lily know when she wakes Kingsley, and I'll explain to Sirius, whenever I see him. He's always with Nicky in his room or at her place, I hardly see him.'

'He's here at the moment James, up in his room with Nicky.' Ginny said smiling over at her father-in-law.

'Well, their bound to come out later for dinner, they always do when they get hungry, their getting worse than you and Ginny.' James said smiling over at his son.

'We've been busy a lot lately, I'm trying to get the last of the album finished, and Ginny's been doing all her paperwork for the orphanage.'

'I meant to tell you Ginny, the first lot of kids will be there in two weeks' time, it will officially be opened then.'

'That's great Kingsley, I'll let mum know, she'll be here on the weekend.'

'Thanks Ginny, I was going to floo her but I'll leave it to you. Can you ask her to contact me on Monday, so we can go over the last of the applicants for positions?'

'No problem, I'll let her know.'

'Well, I better go, I'm meeting Aleena,' Kingsley stood up and shook Harry and James' hand, then kissed Ginny before walking out the door.

'I'm going to go shower, I'll check on your mother while I'm there.' James stood up and walked into his room.

'I've missed you sweetheart,' Harry said and started to kiss Ginny very passionately and felt her respond under his lips and hands. 'Let's head upstairs.' Harry stood and took Ginny's hand and they made their way to their bedroom. As soon as they closed the door, Ginny pushed Harry up again the door and started kissing him fiercely as her hands went down and undid his jeans. She slipped her hand inside and gripped him firmly. 'Oh merlin, Gin.' Harry groaned.

'I want you Harry,' Ginny said and she pushed his jeans down and lowered herself onto her knees and moved her mouth over his erection.'

Harry groaned loudly as Ginny moved her tongue around him. 'Gin, please,' Harry groaned.

Ginny stood up and started to undress very slowly, First her shoes, then her top and jeans. She stood there in her bra and knickers as she reached around and undid her bra, keeping her eyes on Harry the whole time, watching as his breathing got heavy and he's eyes moved over her body. She lowered her knickers and stepped out of them. She turned and walked over to the bed.

'Come here Harry,' she purred.

Harry started taking his clothes off then moved over to the bed. He stopped right in front of her and pushed her back onto the bed, laying down on top of her and kissed her fiercely as he's hands made their way down between her legs. He slipped a finger inside her, moving it back and forth, but never took his mouth from hers. He got up and sat across her, keeping his finger inside and moved his other finger to her nib and slowly started to rub. Ginny groaned and gripped the bed coverings in her fists and Harry's fingers drove her crazy. He kept his fingers moving, watching his wife losing control, he leaned over and sucked her breast, flicking his tongue around her nipple. Her body started to spasm and he felt her climax coming and she screamed his name. He loved to hear her lose control, loved to watch as her body writhed under him. As soon as her orgasm reached its peak, he moved his finger out and started to kiss down her body. He lowered his mouth over her and he started to flick his tongue bringing her orgasm quickly back until she could no longer control herself. She groaned and screamed, grabbed at him, wanting him. Harry moved up over her and entered her slowly, Ginny tried to pull him into her fast, but Harry stopped her and kept it going slow. He watched knowing she wasn't going to last much longer as her movements got out of control. He started to move within her faster as she gripped him. They both groaned loudly as their movements got faster, until they both came. Harry lay down next to his wife and ran his hands up and down her body until he's heavy breathing came back to normal.

'Merlin, I've missed you Gin,' Harry lowered his head and kissed her stomach before he kissed her lips.

'So have I Harry, we've both been so busy lately. But that should ease off soon, the orphanage is done and about to open and you're album is almost finished.' Ginny touched Harry's face, running her thumb over his lips.

'I need to get up and floo Minerva,' Harry said but he kept kissing her body and he could feel Ginny starting to heat up again and thought that it could wait. Harry stood up and picked Ginny up and took her into the bathroom and stepped into the shower with her.

Sirius and Nicky were lying on the bed in Sirius' room. 'I forgot to put the charms around the room, sounds like Harry's home.' Sirius grinned as he looked down at Nicky. 'We should head down, dinner won't be long and James should be home by now.' he lowered his head and kissed her gently. 'Are you doing anything tomorrow?'

'Well, I have to rehearse in the morning, but Harry mentioned only till lunch, so I'm free after that.'

'I want to go look at some of the land and property Harry found for me, I think it might be time to get my own place. Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with Harry, James and Lily, but I want some time just with you, completely alone.'

'Sounds good, I really should start looking for a place of my own. We've made so much that I can afford to buy my own place now, but I still live with the band in their flat.'

'You could always move in with me if you want, I like having you around.' Sirius told her as he looked down at Nicky, but he could see the hesitation on her face. 'Don't you want to Nic?'

'I think we might be rushing things a bit Sirius, I love being with you, don't get me wrong, but I think I want to have my own place for a while.' Nicky saw Sirius looked disappointed and pulled his face towards her, kissing her fiercely. 'We'll still be together Sirius, I just want to take my time.'

'Alright, let's head down stairs.' Sirius got up and started dressing as Nicky got up as well. He watched as she stretched and moved her body around. 'If you keep doing that, we're not leaving this room.' he smiled over at her. Nicky laughed before she started dressing.

They made their way down stairs, and saw James sitting on the couch. 'Hi James,' Sirius said and he went over and sat opposite him and noticed the worried look on his friends face, 'Everything alright?'

'Yeah, well, I hope so, Lily's asleep again, she's been napping a lot lately and not sleeping well of a night. I'm waiting for her to wake so I can see how she's feeling.'

'Well, we've all had a lot going on since we came back, maybe that's all it is.'

'Could be, I'm going to get Molly to look at her on the weekend just to make sure.' James saw the puzzled look on Sirius' face. 'Harry and Ginny told me she used to be a healer before she had all her kids and she'll be here on the weekend.'

'Good idea, let's see what Molly says before we start to worry.' Sirius smiled at James.

'You made it out Sirius,' Ginny's voice came to the three people sitting on the couch.

'I could say the same for you Gin,' Sirius smiled at her. 'Hi Harry.'

'Hi yourself, hi Nicky,' Harry sat down next to his father and Ginny sat on his lap, 'Dad, have you told him yet?'

James shook his head and looked at Sirius. 'Told me what?' Sirius asked.

'Well, Kingsley was here before and told me some interesting news.' James smirked at his old friend.

'Well, come on, what did he say?'

'You remember how old you were when you died?' James asked.

'Yeah, thirty five, why?'

'Well, he's been doing some checking with the department of mysteries, he said there's a lot of paperwork since we've come back. Yours isn't official yet, but he thinks that's what your age will officially be. He said he'd let you know when it get worked out.'

'There's something else though, I can see it James, spill.'

'Alright,' James couldn't stop grinning. 'Do you remember how old Lily and I was when we died.'

'Yeah, twenty one,' Sirius' eyes widen, 'You're kidding?'

'nope, that's going to be our official age,' James grinned as Harry laughed at his godfather's shocked face.

'Just think Sirius, I've got parents who's only two years older than me,'

'Wow, yeah, that's right. That is a bit strange isn't it?

'What's strange Sirius?' Charlie said as he, Katie and a young man walked in with the twins.

'Hi Charlie, Katie, Karl.' Ginny said and walked over and took little Harry from her brother's arms before giving them all a kiss.

'Hi, everyone,' Katie said and walked over to Harry and placed little Ginny in his arms and placed a kiss on his cheek before sitting down.

'So what's strange Sirius?' Charlie asked again.

'Oh, that I'm is only two years older than Harry,' James went on and told them what Kingsley had said and Charlie and Katie laughed.

Harry looked down at his goddaughter, touching her cheek softly before giving her a kiss on the head. He looked up and saw the puzzled looks on James and Sirius faces as they looked at Karl.

'Dad, Sirius, this is Karl, Katie's brother. Karl, this is my father James Potter and my godfather Sirius Black.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you both,' Karl said and shook their hand.'

'It's nice to meet you as well,' James said shaking his hand, Sirius shook his hand as well, greeting the young man.

'We'll get started right after dinner Karl, but you're coming along great. Is there anything in particular you want to learn next?' Harry asked him.

'Not really Harry, I'll leave that to the teacher.' Karl smiled at Harry.

Harry noticed he'd finally started to relax around him. 'No problem, we can talk about it after dinner.'

'What's that about Harry?' James asked his son.

'Oh, I've been teaching Karl some magic, he never went to Hogwarts, he was home schooled by his aunt and uncle, but they only taught him the basics. I've had to put it off for a while, been so busy.'

James noticed the smile on his son's face. 'Do you think you'll ever go back to teaching Harry?'

'I don't know, if I do, it won't be for a while, like I said, I'm just too busy at the moment.'

'From what Kingsley has said, you're a great teacher Harry and he's aurors have really come a long way since you started working with them.'

'Yeah, he told me, and I do love teaching, I'm just not ready to go back,' Harry looked down at the baby in his arms.

Everyone noticed Harry's face fall slightly and Ginny stood next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

'Are you alright son,' James said standing near his son.

'Yeah, dad, I'm fine, it's just…' Harry looked at his father and James noticed Harry had tears come into his eyes as he looked down at little Ginny.

'We know Harry,' James said and put a hand on his son's arms. Everyone was quiet until Harry could get himself under control.

Harry took a couple of deep breaths and felt Ginny sending her love to him. He leaned over and kissed her before looking back at everyone.

'I'm fine, let's get in for dinner,' Harry turned and handed the baby back to Charlie.

Charlie noticed Harry's hands were shaking slightly and gave his daughter to his wife. 'Harry, come outside with me for a moment mate.' Charlie took his arm and led him out the door and walked him away from the house. 'You're hands are shaking Harry, are you sure you're alright?'

'Not really Charlie, but I will be. Sometimes it just gets to me, you know.' Harry started to shake his hands out as he moved down towards the water. 'I'm glad you're here Charlie,' Harry was taking some deep breaths trying to control himself.

'You know I'm always here for you, but talk to me Harry, it's not just the baby is it?' Charlie put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

'No, it's not, I was recording today with mum when we bumped into the Dursleys.' Harry's fists clenched as he spoke. 'Mum was upset when she saw her sister, and well, I was just angry. I wanted a drink so much after that.' Harry kept shaking his hands and walking back and forth until he couldn't take it anymore, he blasted a couple a trees.

'Harry, it's alright, calm down.' Charlie took Harry's hands in his, holding them tight.

Everyone came out side to see what had happened and noticed the trees. Ginny ran up to him along with James and Sirius.

'What happened Charlie?' James said as he looked at his son. Ginny had wrapped her arms around him.

'Harry and Lily bumped into the Dursleys today,' Charlie said still keeping a hold of Harry's hands and he could feel Harry's hands shaking worse than ever, 'Harry, calm down. I'll get you through this. Just keep remembering what you were like and that you said you'd never put Ginny through that again.'

Harry looked down at Ginny and felt her worry. 'I'll be fine, Gin, I might want a drink, but I'm not going to have one. I told you, no matter what, I'd never do that to you again.' he pulled his hands out of Charlie's and took Ginny's face in his hands. He kissed her tenderly and never noticed when everyone had left.

Everyone went back inside and sat down, Nicky and Katie were holding the babies as they looked at everyone.

'It wasn't just the baby Harry was upset about, was it?' James said looking at Charlie.

'No, it wasn't. I noticed Harry's hands shaking and realised something else must have happened to get him like that.'

'What did they do to him Charlie?' Sirius said.

'Well, he's never really told any of us exactly what happened. Ron and Hermione got some of the story out of him, and I got a bit out of him one summer when he was staying at the Burrow. He was beaten badly by his uncle, from the time he was little. They starved him, locked him up, blamed him for everything. He used to have to cook and clean all the time for them and they made him sleep in the cupboard under the stairs until he was eleven. I remember Ron telling me about the first Christmas Harry had spent at Hogwarts and that he'd gotten presents. It seems he'd never received any sort of presents before that, not Christmas, nor birthdays. My mum always makes what she calls Weasley's jumpers. She made Harry one that year and every year after that. None of us like them, but Harry did and he always liked to wear them.' Charlie couldn't help but smile.

'My poor baby,' Lily's voice came from behind them. She walked over and sat with James and wrapped her arms around him.

'What can we do to help him Charlie?' James asked looking towards the window watching his son.

'Just be there for him. If you notice Harry's hands start to shake, you need to try and keep him calm, well as calm as possible, because with his power if he really wanted to get a drink he would and nothing could stop him. Just talk to him like I just did, Ginny can usually calm him down, but as you just saw, sometimes his power just explodes from him until he can get himself under control.'

'Do you think we should leave the lesson tonight Charlie, let him calm down a bit?' Karl asked.

'No, it might help actually. Harry gets very calm and control of himself when he teaches or sings, Karl.'

They sat there all staring out the window watching as Ginny kept touching Harry's face and kissing him. They could see the love the pair had for each other and knew Ginny would get him through anything. James and Sirius looked at each other, thinking the same thing, maybe he needs to know, maybe it's time Harry was explained what could help. Charlie watched Harry, wondering if it was time to tell him since Harry stresses a lot and that's when men usually need it.

Ginny kept holding Harry until she felt that he was calming down. She took his face in her hands and kissed him tenderly. 'Are you alright now sweetheart?'

'Yeah Gin, sorry about that.' Harry took a couple of deep breaths. 'It was just a shock seeing them, I never thought I'd ever see them again.'

'It's alright Harry, remember you never have to worry about them ever again, come on, let's get back in and have dinner.'

'Okay,' Harry kissed her fiercely before they walked hand in hand back to the house. Harry saw all the worried looks, 'Before you ask, I'm fine.' he gave them a smile before Lily got up and threw her arms around him, crying on his shoulder. 'Mum, it's alright,' but Harry gripped her tightly. 'I'm still not use to having a mother worry about me,' he laughed, 'Come on mum, it's fine. I lost it for a bit but I'm okay now.' Harry slowly moved towards the couch and sat down with his mother still holding on to him.

'Master Harry, dinner is ready.' Kreacher bowed.

'Thanks Kreacher, we'll be right in, come on mum, let's go eat.' he tried to pull her arms from around him but she just gripped tighter. 'Dad, want to help?' Harry still marvelled at saying mum and dad and couldn't stop himself from smiling.

'Come on Lily, let Harry go and we'll have dinner.' he took her hands from around Harry's neck and pulled her over to him. He nodded to Harry to let him know he'll take care of her.

'Come on everyone, let's eat.' Harry said taking Ginny's hand and they all walked into the kitchen.

'Are you really alright now Harry?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah Charlie, I'm sorry I lost it there, and I'm just glad you were here, but I'm fine.'

'You don't ever have to be sorry Harry, and I told you, I'll always be here for you.' Charlie still looked worried and Ginny noticed.

'He's fine Charlie, I can feel it. He took a bit to calm down, but he's okay now.' Ginny leaned in and kissed Harry.

'You and Charlie are really close aren't you?' Sirius asked looking between them.

'Yeah, we are, Charlie got me through some very dark times and it made us, I don't know, close, connect, and now we best friends.' Harry said.

'And if you see them together a bit more often Sirius, you'll notice they are very much alike.' Ginny said smiling over at her brother. 'But Katie and I are good at keeping them under control when they get out of hand,' she smirked and looked at Harry.

Everyone noticed how Harry's breathing had gotten very heavy and they started laughing. Then Katie whispered to Charlie before sucking his earlobe and Charlie's breathing started to get heavy.

'Now that's great to watch, you see their faces change instantly.' Nicky said laughing. 'I think I'm going to have to try that,' she said and turned to Sirius.

'Oh, no you don't,' Sirius said and kissed Nicky.

James and Lily walked into the kitchen and sat down. 'You alright now mum?' Harry asked looking at his mother.

'I'm fine Harry, I can't seem to control my emotions at the moment. And after seeing my sister today…' tears started to come into her eyes.

'Lily, forget about them, Harry's here with us and he's safe. They can't ever hurt him again, not that he'd let them. It was different before Lily, he was young and didn't know who he was or that he could do magic, but now he can and they know that.'

'You're right James, and I don't want to think about them anymore. I've got my family here.' Lily said looking at Harry and Ginny.

'That's right mum, we're you're family,' Harry said and took his mother's hand. 'I love you mum, now come on, eat. You didn't eat a lot at lunch today.'

'No, I wasn't very hungry, I'm still not really.' Lily said.

'Lily, I want Molly to have a look at you tomorrow.' James said and saw the puzzled look on his wife's face. 'She used to be a healer Lily, I'm really starting to get worried about you.'

'I'm fine, I'm just tired.' Lily said.

'Mum, please, you're not eating properly, always tired. I just got you back, please.' Harry gripped her hand. 'Let Molly look at you, just to make sure everything's alright.'

Lily saw the look on her son's face. 'Alright Harry, but really I'm fine, but if it makes you feel better, I'll let Molly check me over.' she leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek.

After dinner, Harry took Karl outside and started going through some magic with him. James and Sirius watched and saw how patient Harry was and how he explained everything so anyone could understand, and they got a small glimpse of what Harry was like when he taught at Hogwarts. It was the only time they have ever seen a wand in Harry's hand, knowing he never had to use one anymore but he needed to show the movements to Karl. Everyone watched Karl and saw a ram erupt from the end of his wand and he started laughing loudly.

'Wow, Harry, I didn't think I'd ever be able to do that,' Karl's face was glowing as he watched his patronus run around before disappearing.

'You're doing good Karl,' Harry said and put a hand on the young man shoulder. 'How about we leave it for tonight.'

'Yeah, thank Harry, I can't believe how much I've learned.' he smiled at Harry and they both walked back over to the others.

'You really are a great teacher Harry,' James said looking proudly at his son.

'Thanks dad,' Harry smiled hugely. 'Come on, let's get in.' Harry put a hand to his father's shoulder and walked inside.

'Well, we're off Harry,' Charlie said and walked over to him. He gave his sister a kiss and hugged Harry. 'We'll see you in a few days.'

'Yeah, Charlie and thanks again,' he leaned over and kissed little Ginny then kissed little Harry.

'You don't ever have to thank me Harry.' he smiled then walked over to Katie and they left.

Everyone drifted off to their own rooms, Harry and Ginny to their rooms, Lily and James to theirs and Sirius and Nicky up to Sirius' room.

Harry woke and saw Ginny was already up. He went into the bathroom and had a shower, before going to down to have breakfast.

'Morning beautiful,' Harry started kissed Ginny's neck.

'Morning Harry, hmm, that's nice.' Ginny closed her eyes and tilted her head back as Harry sucked on her neck. 'Harry please, you know what that does to me,' Ginny groaned.

'Yes Harry, could you leave that for later,' Molly said smiling as she walked in and sat down.

'Morning mum,' Ginny said grinning.

'Morning mum, and sure, I can leave it for later,' Harry grinned and sat down.

'You're both still taking you're potion aren't you, because by the looks of you, it looks like you've been skipping it.' Molly said but she couldn't help smiling.

'Yes mum, it's just it doesn't seem to work that well on Harry anymore, Baily's looking into it.'

'I should contact him and see how that's going, it's getting harder to concentrate on my music at the moment.' Harry said as he dished himself up some breakfast.

'Why don't you do that after breakfast Harry,' Ginny said.

'Yeah I think I will,' he turned to his mother-in-law. 'I was hoping you could look at mum for me, she's been tired a lot lately and not eating much either, I'm starting to get worried.'

'Not a problem Harry, I'll do that before we get stuck into the last of our arrangements.' she smiled at him.

'Morning,' Lily's tired voice came to them as she sat down.

'Morning mum,' Harry looked over at his mother and saw how tired she looked, then noticed tears in her eyes. He got up and knelt in front of her. 'Mum, what's wrong?'

Lily put her arms around Harry and cried on his shoulder, 'I don't know, I can't seem to stop crying.' she held Harry tightly.

James walked out and saw Harry holding Lily. 'Lily darling, what's wrong?' he went over and knelt down near her.

'I don't know,' she cried harder, gripping Harry.

'I think you need to be checked Lily, something is definitely wrong.' James said.

'Why don't we go into your room Lily, and let me check you over.' Molly said looking over at Harry's mother.

'You don't mind Molly?' Lily said sniffing as she pulled back from Harry.

'Of course not Lily, come on,' Molly stood up and waited.

Harry helped his mother up and she followed Molly into the room, James going with them. 'Ginny, I'm really worried about her.' Harry said as he sat down staring towards the room.

Ginny got up and sat on his lap and took his face in her hands, 'She'll be alright Harry, calm down.' Ginny could feel how worried he was.

Harry held Ginny tightly as they both waited for some news. It seemed like it was taking forever before Molly opened the door and walked out.

Harry stood up quickly pulling Ginny with him. 'How is she mum?' Harry asked.

'She's fine Harry, they said they'll be out in a moment.' Molly said sitting down and trying not to look at Harry.

Harry looked down at Molly and he got more worried, he turned and looked at Ginny and she could feel his anxiety.

'Harry, mum said she's fine, come on, sit down.' she took his hand and led him back to his seat but before she could make him sit down, James stuck his head out the door.

'Harry could you come in for a moment.'

Harry looked at his father, then turned to Ginny, before walking over to his parents room. He walked in and closed the door and saw his mother sitting on the bed and knew she'd been crying a lot more.

'Mum,' he knelt down in front of her. James and Lily could hear the fear in his voice. 'Please tell me there's nothing wrong.' he put his head down on his mother's lap.

Lily brushed her hand down Harry's hair. 'There's nothing wrong Harry, I'm fine, but I do need to tell you something.' she put her hands to his face and made Harry look at her. She saw the tears in his eyes, 'Harry, I'm fine really, you don't have to worry.'

'Then what's wrong, you're tired all the time, not eating, and crying, something's gotta be wrong, I can't lose you, not again.' Harry broke down in tears.

James sat on the bed next to his wife and took his son's hand. 'Harry, your mother is perfectly healthy, you are not going to lose her.'

Harry lifted his head and looked at his father, and he was smiling. 'What then?'

Lily looked at James and he nodded. 'Harry, I'm pregnant sweetheart, you're going to have a baby sister.'

Harry looked at his mother in complete shock. 'You're what?!'

Ginny was sitting at the table, her mother wouldn't tell her anything, so she concentrated on Harry's feelings. 'He's so upset, mum, what's wrong?' her mother just shook her head. Ginny concentrated again and felt shock go through him. 'Harry,' she stood up and went to walk over to the room but her mother put a hand on her arm.

'Wait Ginny, Harry's alright.' Molly said, looking at her daughter.

'Mum, Harry's in shock at the moment, something's wrong, I have to go to him.'

'Gin, it's alright.' Harry said as he walked out with his parents.

Ginny ran to him and threw her arms around him, 'I felt how worried you were, then you were shocked about something.'

'Come and sit down sweetheart.' Harry led her over to the table and he sat down pulling Ginny onto his lap. 'Everything's fine Gin, great actually.'

'I'm going to go, Ginny, we'll pick this up tomorrow.' Molly said and kissed her daughter then Harry before she left.

'Thanks again Molly,' Lily smiled at her son's mother-in-law.

'Bye mum,' Ginny said but looked back at Harry and saw he was smiling, then saw his parents grinning. 'What's going on?'

Harry looked up at his parents, 'Mum, dad, you want to tell her?'

'You tell her Harry,' James said smiling at his son as he sat down with Lily on his lap.

Harry looked back at Ginny, 'Gin, mum's going to have a baby, I'm going to have a sister.'

Ginny's eyes widened as she looked at Harry, then at Harry's parents. 'Oh, that's wonderful news,' Ginny hugged Harry then kissed him fiercely. When she pulled away it really hit her, 'A sister Harry, Wow.'

'Yeah, wow, I really don't know what to think at the moment.' Harry said still amazed at the news.

'We always planned for you to have brothers and sisters Harry, just not this far apart.' James said holding Lily.

'Morning everyone,' Sirius said as he walked in and saw the big smiles on James and Lily's face's. 'What are you two grinning about?' Sirius and Nicky sat looking around at everyone.

Lily smiled at Sirius then looked back at James. 'Why don't you tell him James?'

'Tell me what? I mean by the way you both look it has to be good news.'

'It's great news Sirius and you're never going to believe it.' James smiled.

'Well, come on, don't leave me hanging,' Sirius said looking at Lily and James, and then saw Harry had a huge grin as well. 'Come on, what's going on?'

'Lily's pregnant Sirius, where having a daughter,' James couldn't stop smiling.

'What, but how?' he shook his head, 'I mean I know how, but merlin.' Sirius sat there looking shocked at his friends.

'I know what you mean Sirius, that's pretty much how I reacted.' Harry said.

Ginny could feel Harry was happy but there was something just under the surface. She looked at him asking with her feelings if he was alright. He gave her a small nod and tightened his hold on her.

'We might have to start deciding about getting our own place James, so we can set up a room for her.'

Ginny felt Harry's shock, and how anxious he felt at hearing his parents talking about their own place. She gripped him tighter but he loosened her hold and stood Ginny up and he ran outside.

Everyone stared at the door then looked back at Ginny. 'Ginny, do you know what's wrong?' James asked her.

'When you mentioned getting your own place, I felt the shock and anxiety go through him. I better go see if he's okay.'

'Let me Ginny,' James said.

'When he gets upset he usually heads down to the water,' Ginny said and James nodded and walked out the door.

James looked around but couldn't see his son anywhere, he started walking down towards the water, but still couldn't see him. He walked all the way down until he came to the edge of the wards.

'Harry, Harry, where are you?' James called, but there was no sign of him. He walked slowly back towards the house but still saw no sign. He walked inside and Ginny walked straight over to him. 'I couldn't find him.'

'I'm calling Charlie,' Ginny went straight over to the fireplace and stuck her head in. 'Charlie, Charlie, are you there?'

'Yeah, Gin,' he saw her face. 'What's wrong?'

'Come straight here, I'll explain then.' she pulled her head out and stood up, everyone watched as she closed her eyes in concentration.

Charlie stepped out of the fireplace. 'Ginny, what's going on?' Ginny didn't answer, she just kept concentration. Charlie put his hands to her face. 'Ginny, what is it?'

'Harry's missing Charlie, he ran out of here and we can't find him.' James said.

'What? Why?' Charlie said still holding Ginny. He saw James and Lily look at each other. 'What? I need to know so I can find him before he does something rash.'

'I'm pregnant Charlie, Harry seemed happy about it, but then I mentioned that we should look for our own place so we can set up our daughter's room...' Lily couldn't continue as tears started leaking from her eyes.

'So, if he thinks you're leaving him for his sister, Harry will completely go over the edge, I know him, he won't handle that.'

'But we would never do that, Harry's our son.' James said angrily.

'Yeah, but Harry doesn't know that, remember, he doesn't really know you. You've both been back, what a month? That's not enough time to get to know someone and with everything Harry's been through, he will think the worst first.' Charlie explained.

'He's right James, I remembered when he came to Grimmauld Place, when I was in hiding. He always expected the worst to happen, especially to him.' Sirius said, looking over at his friend.

'We need to find him, fast.' James said and looked over at Ginny and saw the tears flowing down her face. 'Ginny,' James said and walked over to her. 'Ginny, what is it?'

'He's heart is breaking, he…he thinks he's lost you again,' Ginny broke down in tears and Charlie pulled her into his arms. 'Charlie, you need to find him, please.'

'I will sis, you stay here with Lily and we'll go look for him,' she nodded and Lily walked over and put her arms around Ginny.

'I'll go speak with the boys, get them to look around,' Nicky said and kissed Sirius and left.

Charlie, Sirius and James walked outside and started walking towards the wards. 'Charlie, do you know where he might go?' James asked.

'Well, if he thinks he's lost you, it might make him start drinking. Last time, he went to the Leaky Cauldron, but he knew we'd find him, so I'm not sure if he'd go there again, but I want to look anyway.' Sirius and James nodded and as soon as they got through the wards they apparated away.

They arrived in the laneway near the Leaky Cauldron and rounded the corner. Charlie opened the door and went straight over to Tom with Sirius and James right behind him.

'Tom, have you see Harry?'

'No, haven't seen him in a while Charlie, is everything alright?'

'Don't know, we just need to find him. If you see him, can you get a message to Ginny, or Kingsley, whoever, just get a message to someone.'

'Alright Charlie,' Tom said and watched as they left.

'Where are we going to look next?'

Charlie thought for a moment, 'We could try the Hogshead, see if he went there.' James and Sirius nodded and they walked back into the laneway and apparated to Hogsmeade.

They walked into the small pub and saw Aberforth behind his bar, 'Charlie, good to see you.'

'Ab, have you see Harry today?'

'Yeah, he was here about twenty minutes ago.'

'Damn, did he get anything to drink?'

'Yeah, he got a couple of cases of Firewhiskey and left, is everything alright Charlie?'

'No,' Charlie lowered his voice. 'Harry's an alcoholic Ab, he just had a bit of a shock, and we need to find him before he drinks that.'

'Sorry Charlie, I didn't know. Harry seemed fine though.'

'You weren't to know Ab, if he comes back try not to give him anymore and get a message to Ginny will you?'

'Of course Charlie, but I don't know what I could do to stop him if he wanted more.'

'Yeah, I know, just get a message for now. I'll see you later.' Charlie shook his hand and left with Sirius and James. 'I don't know where else to look, there's not many places Harry would go. He loved Hogwarts and he loved the Burrow, but I doubt he'd go to either of them, not if he was planning on drinking.'

'Do you think he might head to Grimmauld Place?' Sirius asked.

'He might, I just don't know.' Charlie was looking worried. 'Let's look there, and if he's not there, we'll just work out some more places he might have gone.'

Charlie, Sirius and James apparated away and arrived in the park across the road of Grimmauld Place. They walked over and went to walk up the steps when Charlie and Sirius notice James standing back on the road.

'I can't see the place,' James said.

'Sorry, I forgot, here,' Charlie quickly scribbled a note for James and had him read.

'I see it, come on.' James said and they went to the door. Sirius opened it and they walked inside. 'Let's split up and look around.'

Charlie and Sirius nodded and went in different directions, James walked straight through the hallway towards the kitchen. The three of them looked all over and there was no sign of Harry so they left and apparated back to Harry's house.

'Do you think Ginny might have an idea as to where he went?' Sirius asked.

'I'll ask, she's probably frantic by now.' Charlie said and the three of them walked inside.

Ginny saw Charlie, Sirius and James. 'You didn't find him, did you?' more tears leaked from her eyes.

'No, Gin, I'm sorry,' Charlie hesitated not knowing how to tell Ginny.

'What Charlie, I can tell something's wrong.'

'He went to the Hogshead and bought a couple of cases,' Charlie walked over as Ginny completely broke down. 'Shhh, we'll find him. Come on, I need you to tell me, have you got any idea where he might have gone?'

Ginny shook her head and everyone sat down, trying to come up with an idea of where Harry might have gone. 'Hey, what about to your place?' Ginny said looking at Lily and James, 'When he was hiding before, that's where he went.'

'You are brilliant Ginny,' Charlie kissed her and stood up running from the house along with Sirius and James. They ran down the lane until they came to the potter's old house. They walked up the path and James went to open the door.

'It won't open,' James said turning to Charlie.

'Harry's here, and he's probably sealed it, let's try blasting the door, see if that helps.' Charlie said and pulled his wand. 'Bombarda.' he fired the spell, but nothing happened. 'Damn, he's protected the place, and probably got some strong wards on all the doors and windows.'

'There must be some way to get around them,' Sirius said.

'No one's been able to penetrate Harry's wards so far, not even Kingsley and he was head of the aurors. I don't know what else to try.' Charlie said looking at the house. 'Harry,' he yelled. 'Come on Harry, open up.'

A stag patronus appeared and spoke in Harry's slurred voice. 'Get the fuck away from me,' and it vanished.

'Damn, he's already drinking.' Charlie turned and looked at Sirius and James. 'James, maybe you try, see if he will listen to you.'

James nodded. 'Harry, please come out, Ginny and you're mother's worried, I'm worried Harry. We want you to come home.'

The patronus appeared again. 'I said leave me the fuck alone,' Harry's slurred voice sounded angry.

'What are we going to do Charlie?' James said.

'I don't know, but there's no way we can get through those wards, and if he keeps drinking, I'm worried what will happen to him,' he didn't say that he was worried that Harry might drink himself to death, 'The only thing is to go, think of something and try again later.'

The three of them left and walked back up the road until they entered the wards to Harry and Ginny's place. They walked inside and sat down.

'He's there, isn't he Charlie?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah, but we can't get through the wards he's put up.' Charlie looked over at her with a serious look on his face. 'He's drinking Gin, he sent his patronus and you could hear it in his voice.'

'I know, I can feel it Charlie. He's not using occlumency on me this time, he's pictures are blurred and out of focus, and I can feel how heartbroken he is,' Ginny's tears wouldn't stop flowing and Lily kept her arms around her daughter-in-law.

The five of them sat there not knowing what they were going to do to get, first into the house and then to get Harry to come home, because nobody could make Harry do something if he didn't want to. They would just have to hope to get through to him, eventually.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

Lily tried to calm Ginny down. Charlie, Sirius and James discussed ways to get through to Harry to make him leave the house.

'Gin, I have to go tell Katie what's going on, I'll be back though, alright,' he kneeled down and took her hands. 'We'll get him back, don't worry.'

'It's alright Charlie, you go home to Katie and the twins. We need to work out how to get him out, so until we do, you're family needs you.'

'You and Harry are also my family,' Charlie gripped her hands.

'I know Charlie, but until we can find a solution, there's nothing anyone can do, not with Harry's power. If we think of anything, I'll floo. Go Charlie, it's alright.' Ginny said and she kissed his cheek.

'If you're sure Gin, I can come back.'

'You go Charlie, we'll look after Ginny, and like she said, if we come up with any idea's we'll let you know.' Sirius said.

'Alright,' Charlie kissed Ginny's cheek and walked over to the fireplace. 'Any idea, let me know straight away, I don't care what time it is, alright?'

'We will Charlie,' James said, 'and thanks.' Charlie nodded and stepped into the fireplace and was gone.

'How are we going to get him to come out?' Lily asked as tears were leaking from her eyes as well.

'I might have an idea,' Albus Dumbledore's voice said from the mantel.

Everyone turned and saw him sitting in his chair. 'Albus, what, you know how to help?' James said.

'I'm not quite sure, it's just an idea at the moment, but if I can get some more information, then I'm sure Ginny you will be able to get to him.' Albus smiled down at Ginny.

'But how, Harry's so powerful, no one has been able to break through his wards there impenetrable. I'm sending him all our love, letting him know his parents love him and still want him no matter what, but all I'm getting back is anger and heartbreak.'

'I'm going to see if I can get the information I need, I'll be back as soon as I can, but I might not be able to get the information straight away, but as soon as I do, I'll come back.' Albus stood up and walked out of his picture.

The Phoenix Flames walked in and saw everyone looking defeated. 'You didn't find him I take it?' Liam said as he walked over and sat down.

'No, we found him, we just can't get to him.' Sirius said looking over at the band as Nicky sat on his lap.

'Where is he then?' John asked.

'He's at our old home, and he's put up his wards.' James said.

'Damn, how are we going to get him out then?' John asked looking around at everyone.

'Albus Dumbledore's got an idea, he's gone to get some information. We just have to wait and hope he can help. He's always been very cluey when it came to Harry, let's hope he is again.' Sirius said and he tightened his hold on Nicky.

Everyone sat around for hours on end, waiting either to come up with an idea, or for Albus Dumbledore to come back. No one wanted to eat, or leave. Everyone just sat, staring around at everyone else.

'Lily, you need to go to bed and get some rest in your condition,' James said looking at his wife.

'I couldn't sleep James, I want to help my son and I can't.'

'Lily, you need to think of your daughter, it's not good to get too stressed right now.' Ginny said. 'Go and sleep, if we come up with anything, we'll let you know, but you need to sleep.'

'If you're sure Ginny, but please let me know if you hear anything.'

'We will, now go and sleep.' Ginny gave her mother-in-law a small smile.

'Alright,' Lily stood up.

'I'll come with you,' James said and then turned back to Ginny. 'I'll be back soon Ginny.' he gripped her hand and went into his room with his wife.

'You don't have to hang around, I don't know how long it will be before Dumbledore comes back.' Ginny said to Liam, John and Patrick.

'We'll hang for now Ginny, don't worry about us, but why don't you go lay down for a while.' Liam said. Ginny started to cry again and Sirius moved over to her and pulled her into his arms and let her cry.

'We'll get him back Gin, you just have to stay strong, which means you need to eat and sleep. Remember what Dumbledore said. You will be the one to get through to him, so you need to stay healthy to help him.' Sirius said looking down. 'Why don't you at least lie down, even if you don't sleep, we'll be here and if Dumbledore comes back I'll come and get you.'

Ginny sniffed and looked up at Sirius. 'Alright Sirius, but the moment he comes back, let me know.' Sirius nodded and Ginny got up and walked up the stairs.

'What are we going to do Sirius, is there any way to get through the wards?' Nicky asked.

'No, not that we know of, like Ginny's said, Harry's wards are impenetrable.'

'Hi everyone,' Kingsley said as he and Aleena walked in. 'By the look on your faces, you haven't come up with anything that might help.'

'How did you find out Kingsley?' Sirius said.

'Charlie flooed me, told me what happened, wanted to know if there was any way to get through Harry's wards.'

'And by the look on your face, there isn't.' Liam said looking up at the minister.

'No, there isn't. Whatever Harry does, nobody can get through.' Kingsley sat down with Aleena.

'Where's Lily and James Sirius?' asked Aleena.

'James made Lily go lay down, she doesn't need the stress at the moment, not in her condition.' Aleena looked puzzled, 'She's pregnant Aleena,' she nodded.

'Well, it might be a long night, why don't we get something to eat and some strong coffee to help keep us awake.' Kingsley said.

'Good idea, I'll get Kreacher to get us something,' Sirius said. 'Kreacher,' he called.

'Is there something you want Master Sirius?'

'Could you bring in something to eat for everyone and some strong coffee, we've got a long night ahead of us.'

'Of course Master Sirius,' the elf bowed and walked back into the kitchen.

Everyone heard the music coming from upstairs. 'Stay here, let me go check.' Sirius said standing up and he walked up the stairs. The music was coming from Harry and Ginny's room. He looked inside and saw Ginny curled up with one of Harry's shirts watching his film. He saw the tears streaming from her eyes and he walked back out and down the stairs.

'What is it Sirius?' Kingsley asked.

'It's Ginny, she's lying on the bed watching the film of Harry singing holding his shirt and crying. I don't know what we can do to help.' Sirius said.

'Let's just see what Dumbledore says Sirius,' Nicky said.

'What's Dumbledore doing?' Kingsley asked.

'He said he had an idea, and needed to go get some information.' Sirius said looking at Kingsley and was surprised when Kingsley smiled. 'Why are you smiling Kingsley?

'When it comes to Harry, apart from Ginny, no one knows him more than Dumbledore and he always seems to be able to come up with something to help or aide Harry in some way. I'd bet anything, he'll find something that will help.'

For two days everyone sat around the Potter house waiting for Albus Dumbledore to reappear. Ginny hadn't left her bedroom and just kept playing Harry's film over and over. Charlie had stayed in there with her, trying to get her to eat. Lily was crying a lot and everyone was worried it was putting too much stress on her so Kingsley had Baily come and check her out. Baily told James she needed rest and to try and limit her stress as much as possible.

On the evening of the second night Albus Dumbledore walked back into his portrait, but no one seemed to notice. 'I've got some information that might help.' he said waiting.

James got up and walked over to him. 'What is it Albus?'

'Where's Ginny, I need to explain to her what she needs to do and I'll need to tell her in private.'

'I'll take you up to her,' James said and grabbed the portrait and walked up the stairs. He stopped just outside her room. 'Ginny, can I come in?'

'Yes,' Ginny's lifeless voice came through the door and she saw James walked in with the portrait. 'Albus, you've got some news?' Ginny sat up looking over at her old headmaster.

'Yes, Ginny, I think I've found a way for you to get through Harry's wards. I need you to get the wand Ginny,' he raised his eyebrows at her.

'Alright, but what will I have to do, it's not mine Albus, its allegiance is to Harry.'

'Yes, but I spoke with Mr. Ollivander and he gave me some information that might help, I didn't tell him that Harry had the elder wand, I just asked him if the partner of the person who had the wand could use it if they shared a very rare and special bond. He did some checking, and he thinks if the bond is strong then the wand will align with the partner as well as the owner. It should give you enough power to get through the wards.' Albus explained what spell to use and how it should work.

'Thank you Albus, I'll get it now and try.' she smiled at him and left the room with Charlie and James and walked into the library. She unlocked the draw and took the wand out, holding it in her hand, looking at it. 'I hope this works,' she looked up at Charlie and James. 'Let's go.'

Ginny, Charlie, and James left the library and everyone looked up at them. 'What's going on Ginny?'

'Let's go and get my husband back,' Ginny smiled with a determined look on her face.

Sirius, Nicky, Liam, Patrick, John, Kingsley, Aleena, Lily, James and Charlie followed Ginny out the door and through the wards. They walked down the lane, nobody saying anything. When they reached the house Ginny stepped up to the door and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She started to perform the spell that Dumbledore had told her, within a few minutes a shiver passed through everyone.

'It worked,' Charlie said. 'When Harry put our wards up we felt the shiver, Harry said that when it worked he always shivers. Let's go in, but we need to be careful, we don't know what he'll do.' Charlie turned to Lily and James, 'I don't think you should go in, not in your condition Lily.'

'I'm going Charlie, if I can tell him we love him and still want him, hopefully we might be able to get through to him.' Lily said in a determined voice.

Charlie looked at Lily and she reminded him so much of Harry. 'Alright, but stay with James just in case, you've never seen him when he's like this.'

'We saw the memory Charlie, we know what he can be like.' James said.

'You…Harry showed you that?' James nodded. 'I'm sorry I had to do that, I'm really sorry, I never wanted to hurt him, but it was the only way to get him back,' he hesitated a moment, 'and to save Ginny.

'We know Charlie, it's alright. Now let's go bring him home.' James said putting a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

'Alright,' everyone slowly made their way inside and looked around. They couldn't see Harry anywhere, the looked in every room down stairs but there was no sign of him.

'When he was hiding here, he told me he woke up on his parents bed, let's look up there.' they all made their way up the stairs and looked into the room. He wasn't in there, but Ginny never looked, she kept walking until she was outside Harry's baby's room. 'He's in here,' she said as she touched the name plate on the door.

'How do you know Gin?' Charlie asked looking down at his sister.

'I can usually tell where he is, I can't explain it, but he's in there.' Ginny went to turn the handle but Charlie stopped her.

'Wait Ginny, if he's in there he could fire a spell before he knows who it is, let me go.' Charlie said.

'No, Charlie, it'll be alright, I can feel it, he's passed out, it's safe.' Ginny said looking at her brother. 'Trust me Charlie.'

'I do gin, but still be careful.' she nodded to him and turned the handle. 'Oh, Harry.' Ginny started crying as she went over and knelt down next to him.

Everyone saw Harry, curled up in a ball next to his old cot. There were two cases of Firewhiskey, but only one bottle left.

'Charlie, we need to get him home,' Ginny said as she rubbed Harry's cheek.

'Alright Gin, let me levitate him and we'll get him out of here,' Charlie waited until Ginny moved and pointed his wand at Harry's unconscious form.

Harry lifted off the ground and Ginny took his hand and saw they we're bleeding, 'I think he's broken his hands again,' everyone looked and saw Harry's hands were mangled and then saw all the holes in the walls. They made their way down the stairs and out the door. Lily took Harry's other hand and all of them made their way back up the lane towards the Potter house.

'Oh, Harry, my boy,' Lily said as she touched Harry face. Charlie levitated Harry upstairs, with Ginny, James, Lily and Sirius following. Everyone else stayed downstairs.

Charlie levitated Harry over to the bed, Ginny pulled the covers down and Charlie lay him down. Ginny started to take his clothes off, and James came over and helped her. They got Harry comfortable and Ginny lay down and cuddled up to him.

'Ginny, I will need you to do another spell, it's to stop Harry from being able to leave again. But it will only work on Harry, not anyone else.' Albus Dumbledore said from his portrait.

'Alright, what do I have to do.' Ginny said sitting back up. Albus explained the spell and Ginny started to perform it using the elder wand.

'Did it work?' Charlie asked.

'It worked Charlie, and this spell I've known for a long time, but I tweaked it a bit. Ginny used the elder wand and it has aligned with her as well as Harry, so it should be strong enough. We have to make sure Harry doesn't get the wand though, because if he does, he will be able to break this spell. It works like wards but it works on an individual instead of everyone.'

'Charlie, take this, take it to your place so Harry can't get it.' Ginny said holding the elder wand out to him.

'Are you sure Ginny?'

'Yes, we need a chance to talk to him and if he can't get out, eventually he will have to listen.' Charlie nodded and took the wand, slipping it up his sleeve. Ginny looked back at Harry and lay down again, putting her arms around him.

'Ginny, there's another potion in the kitchen cabinet for his hand, Poppy left one just in case, do you want to give it to him now?'

'That's a good idea Charlie, could you summon it up and I'll give it to him.' Charlie nodded and waved his wand, the potion flew into his hands and he handed it to Ginny.

'James will you hold him up, while I pour this into his mouth?' Ginny asked her father-in-law.

James nodded and slipped his hands under Harry and sat him up. Ginny poured the potion into Harry's mouth and Charlie waved his wand to stop him choking. James lay him back down and Ginny cuddled back up to him.

'I'm going to go now Ginny, I'll take this home and be back first thing.' Charlie kissed his sister's cheek and left the room.

Lily sat down next to Harry's other side and took his hand. 'We'll get through to him Ginny, we'll make him understand that we love him no matter what.'

'I hope so Lily, I really hope so.' Ginny kissed Harry's scar on his chest then lay her head down, running her hands up and down his arm.

Charlie and Sirius walked into the sitting room, 'Dumbledore had Ginny do a spell, Harry won't be able to leave the house, so hopefully Ginny and his parents can get through to him, you all should head out, he'll be out until tomorrow at the earliest.'

'Alright Charlie, let us know when we can come back,' Liam said and shook his hand. Patrick and John shook Charlie's hand and they all left.

'I'll come back tomorrow Charlie,' Kingsley said and gave him a hug then turned to Sirius, 'Be careful Sirius, no one knows what he'll do when he wakes up.' Kingsley hugged Sirius then took Aleena's hand and they left.

'I'll be back first thing in the morning Sirius, make sure everyone is very careful what they say to him, the slightest thing could set him off, and don't listen to what he says to you. He will try anything to hurt you and push you away.'

'What about Ginny Charlie, what if he says something to her, we saw the memory Charlie, we know some of the things he'll say.'

'Well, Ginny knows everything now, so she shouldn't have anything to worry about.' Charlie said and saw the look Sirius and Nicky gave each other. 'What, is there something I should know Sirius?'

'There is something that Ginny doesn't know, we all decided not to tell her because Harry said if she found out, she'd leave him for sure and we could see that Harry would give up if that happens.'

'Tell me what it is Sirius, I need to know so I can make sure he can't use that to push Ginny away.' Charlie said looking very worried.

'We slept together,' Nicky said in a flat voice.

'What?' Charlie looked angrily down at Nicky.

'It was when he was doing the drugs Charlie, he turned up at the flat, and looked terrible, stressed and agitated. It was only once and he felt terrible after.'

'Damn, that's all we need right now, if Harry does what he did before, he might lash out with that to Ginny. Well, there's nothing we could do about it, there's no way Ginny will leave Harry until they've talked. We just better hope he doesn't say anything, because Ginny just might finally leave him and if that happens, we'll never get Harry back. I better go, just be careful when he wakes up.' Charlie shook Sirius' hand and walked over to the fireplace and he flooed home.

'Why don't we go to bed, I've got a feeling the next few days aren't going to be too easy on anyone.' Sirius said and he took Nicky's hand and they went upstairs. They had a quick look in on Harry and saw Ginny cuddled up next to him and Lily and James sitting on the bed beside him. Sirius looked at Nicky then walked into his room.

Lily and James were watching Harry sleep, Ginny had finally fallen asleep cuddled up next to him.

'No, no…can't…not again…no,' Harry was tossing around in the bed.

'Harry, sweetheart,' Lily said touching his face but he kept moving and Ginny woke up.

'Harry,' Ginny put her hand to his face trying to calm him down, but was having trouble getting him to stay still.

'No…can't….loose, no.' Harry kept thrashing about as Ginny tried to calm him.

'Harry, sweetheart, come on baby, we're here, I love you Harry.' she kept talking to him and touching his face. He finally stopped moving and settled down. Ginny kept caressing his face then looked over at his parents, 'Why don't you go get some sleep, the next couple of days are going to be hard on everyone, you'll need you're rest.'

'Alright, Ginny, but if you need us at all, let us know.' James said standing up, he leaned down and kissed Harry then walked over and kissed Ginny. 'Night Ginny.'

'Night James,' Ginny said.

'Come on Lily, you need to sleep.' James said and put his hand out to his wife.

'Sleep my baby, we love you.' Lily kissed Harry then kissed Ginny. She walked to the door, 'Night Ginny.'

'Night Lily, go rest, he'll be fine.' Ginny gave her a small smile. Lily nodded and left the room with her husband. Ginny kept caressing Harry's face, 'Harry baby, everything will be alright.' Ginny kissed his lips before laying her head back down on his chest. 'Harry, you're parents love you, it doesn't matter that there having another baby, they still want you in their life. Oh Harry, please, you have to listen. We all love you and you'll never be alone, you'll always have all of us.' Ginny rubbed Harry's arm as tears came to her eyes again.

'James, how are we going to get through to him, what if he doesn't listen.' Lily said as she cuddled up next to her husband.

'He will Lily, we'll make him listen. We can't give up, no matter what and we will get through to him. With everything he's been through, we have to.' James ran his hand up and down his wife's arms. 'How are you feeling Lily, you've been under a lot of stress today?'

'I'm fine James, really. Just tired, when I was pregnant with Harry, I was always taking naps, do you remember?' Lily smiled.

'Yes I remember.' James smiled at the memory, 'and you used to eat the weirdest things, I wonder what you'll crave for this time?' James laughed softly.

'I really don't want to think about that,' Lily smiled, remembering some of the things she use to eat when she was pregnant before. Her hands went to her stomach, running them over the smooth surface and looking forward to feeling movement for the first time. She just hoped that Harry would be here to feel it as well.

Charlie walked into the potter house and saw Sirius, Nicky, James and Lily all sitting at the kitchen table. 'I see you're all up early,' he said as he walked over to join them.

'Yeah, couldn't sleep Charlie.' Sirius said.

'I know what you mean, Kreacher, could you bring me some coffee please.' Charlie asked the elf bowed and got Charlie's coffee. 'I didn't sleep much at all. Is he still out to it?'

'Yeah, we checked not long ago, Ginny's awake, said he's been having nightmares most of the night.'

'I figured he would, he usually does when something upsets him.' said Charlie looking over at Harry's parents. 'He's nightmares can get very violent.'

'Yes, that was another memory we saw, when Ginny found him and he collapsed. We saw you and Bill carry him inside and saw some of the nightmares he suffered through.' James said and Lily had tears spilling from her eyes, James gripped her hand.

'Yeah, there not nice, he's had them all his life, but they got worse when Voldemort came back and tortured him in his fourth year. But since Harry and Ginny got married, he's hardly has them anymore.'

Everyone sat there in their own thoughts when they started hearing noises from upstairs. They all got up and ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. They saw Ginny trying to calm Harry down.

'Harry, it's alright, please.' Ginny was crying hard as she moved closer to him.

'Stay away from me, I don't know how you got me out of there, but I'm not going to go through that again, I can't,' Harry said as he pulled his jeans on and then noticed everyone else. 'Get the fuck away from me right now.'

'Harry, we love you, don't do this, please.' Lily said softly taking a step inside.

'Yeah right, you've got your daughter, you don't need me anymore.' Harry pushed past everyone and ran down the stairs and headed for the door. Everyone watched as he went to open the door and it wouldn't budge. He focused on it and tried again. 'What the fuck have you done,' Harry yelled turning around and walking through the kitchen towards the back door. He couldn't get through there either. 'Aaaaaahhhhhh,' he yelled and walked back in and up to Charlie, 'Let me out Charlie.'

'No Harry, not till you listen.' he said standing there very tense wondering what Harry would do.

Harry glared at him and swung his fist as hard as he could knocking Charlie to the ground. 'Let…me…out.' Ginny and Lily screamed and went over to Charlie and helped him up.

'Harry, son, please listen to me. We do love you, we want you in our life.' James said softly.

Harry looked at his father, his face furious then looked at everyone else before picking up a cup and threw it at the wall. It shattered and pieces flew everywhere.

'Kreacher,' Harry yelled.

'Yes Master Harry, what can Kreacher do for you.' the elf bowed.

'Can you get me out of the house Kreacher?' Harry asked and scowled at everyone.

'Kreacher, don't. You can't take Harry out of the house, he needs to stay here so we can help him.' Ginny said looking down at the elf.

'Kreacher, I'm you're Master, you will do what I ask, right now.' Harry yelled louder.

Kreacher stood there looking between his master and mistress for a long time. 'I will help Mistress Ginny and not get you out. I'm sorry Master Harry.' the elf hit his head against the coffee table.

'Kreacher stop, don't hurt yourself.' Ginny said and he bowed and walked back into the kitchen.

Harry paced around the room, not looking at anyone. He took off into his studio and they all heard smashing noises and Harry screaming.

'What's he doing?' Lily asked as her tears wouldn't stop flowing.

'He's smashing everything in the shed, he's done it before.' Charlie said. 'There's not much we can do at the moment, until he realises he can't get out and talks to us. He might need to go through his withdrawals again, so he's temper is going to get out of hand for a while.' Charlie turned to James. 'You need to stay as close to Lily as possible, when it starts to get to him, he will get violent. Last time he grabbed Ginny very hard, shaking her. It took all my strength to make him let go and this time he will put his anger on both of you since he thinks you don't want him.'

'Maybe you should stay in the room for a while Lily, keep out of sight until we can get him to listen to us.' James said.

'No James, I'm going to stay and make sure he hears us.' she took James face. 'He won't hurt me James, I know he won't. I'm going to go talk to him.'

'Lily, that's not a good idea, not yet.' Charlie said.

Lily looked at Charlie then Ginny, 'Ginny, I want to go and get him to listen to me, I know he won't hurt me, tell them.'

Ginny looked at Harry's mother before closing her eyes for the longest time. 'No, he won't. Go Lily, try and get him to calm down.'

'Lily, don't.' James said putting a hand to her face. 'Please darling, you've seen what he can get like when he drinks.'

'I'll be alright James, trust me,' Lily said and leaned in and kissed her husband then looked at everyone else. They all looked nervous except for Ginny and she nodded. 'I'll be back with Harry.' she said and walked towards the shed.

She stood at the door and watched as Harry threw things, broke things and screamed. She walked in and closed the door behind her. Harry turned around, seeing his mother.

'Get out.'

'No, not till you've listened to what I have to say.' Lily folded her arms and just stood stiffly staring at Harry.

'Get the fuck out.' Harry yelled loudly.

'No Harry, I'm your mother and you will listen to me.'

Harry moved menacingly over to her but she stood her ground. Harry stood over her, looking down at his mother. 'Go, fucking leave, that's what you want to do. So go, take your husband and go, find somewhere to have your life with your daughter.' Harry snarled.

'Harry, I'm not going anywhere, not until you listen to me.' Lily stayed standing with her arms folded staring at her son.

'Alright fine, say what you want, then you can leave.' Harry turned around and through a punch at the wall, putting a large hole in the wall.

Lily looked around seeing holes all over the walls. 'Will you sit down with me please?'

'No.'

'Alright, let me start with this. You misunderstood me the other day, I don't want to live anywhere else, I want to stay here with you Harry, forever if I could,' Lily noticed Harry's shoulder's relaxed ever so slightly, so she kept going. 'But I thought you would want to be alone with Ginny sooner or later, not having your parents around all the time and a baby as well. We know it's still hard on you Harry, even if you can hold Charlie's twins, we all still see the pain in your face. I was trying to make it easier on you, Harry, because I love you and I don't want to see you have any more pain.' she waited and watched, Harry's arms hung down by his side and his fists unclenched, but he still wouldn't turn around. So she decided to keep trying. 'Harry, you're father and I want to be with you, be a family, but we thought you'd want to be alone with your wife. We will never leave if that's what you want, because we don't want to either. We want to live with you and have a life with our son, with our baby boy,' Lily's voice had choked up and she started crying again as she sunk to the floor. 'Please Harry, we've finally have a chance to be a family. You have to stop expecting the worst, start listening, talk, didn't Charlie tell you that, you need to talk, so all this could have been avoided if you just said something and we would have explained. So please, my beautiful boy, don't give up on us, we've finally got the chance to be a real family,' she cried into her hands and she sat on the floor.

Harry turned and saw his mother on the floor, he heard what she said and wanted desperately for it to be true. He walked slowly over to her as her sobs got harder and louder. He knelt down in front of her, wishing, hoping, wanting to believe her.

'Mum,' he took her hands, 'please, just tell me, do you want me?' Harry started to cry as he looked down.

Lily looked up, she put her head to his and he looked up at her, their foreheads touching. 'My boy, of course we do, you're our son and we love you Harry.'

Harry put his arms around his mother and they both sat there on the floor crying on each other's shoulders.

James was pacing back and forth, he was worried about his wife and son. 'They have been in there for ages.'

'Yeah, they have, but the good thing is, Harry's not breaking things anymore and he's not yelling, so that's a good sign.' Charlie said watching his sister. Ginny had her eyes closed in concentration trying to feel what Harry was feeling.

'I can't take this, I have to find out what's going on,' James said and he turned.

'Wait,' Ginny said, James, Charlie, Sirius and Nicky looked at her, 'It's alright,' she started crying. 'He was angry, very angry, but now he's calm…and happy.' Ginny put her head in her hands and sobbed. Charlie put his arms around her and let her get it out. 'Everything's going to be alright.'

Lily and Harry sat crying for the longest time, until both their tears had finally started to ease. Lily looked up and put her hands on Harry's face, making him look at her.

'Harry, I love you, you're father loves you, Ginny loves you, Sirius loves you, Charlie loves you. Everyone loves you Harry and we want to be with you, more than anything.' she leaned in and kissed him softly. 'Please, we know you never had us growing up and you had to put up with them, you never got affection, you weren't used to being loved, but now you can, so please, let us love you Harry.'

'I was so scared thinking you didn't want me anymore now you're pregnant and going to have a daughter.' he put his forehead back to his mother's staring into her eyes. 'You really do want me?'

'Of course we do Harry, and if you want us to live here with you, then we will, but you'll need to talk it over with Ginny. She's you're wife and this is her home as well, you both have to decide if you want us to live with you permanently. I want to Harry, I would love to live with you forever and so would you're father, and so will you're sister.'

'Oh mum, I've screwed up so much, I was used to having to just put up with everything, put up with pain, that I expect it now, I always expect something to go wrong.' Harry never took his eyes from his mother.

'You never have to put up with pain, not anymore. You're family loves you and so does everyone else. We will be here for you always Harry. Now, will you come out with me, please?'

'Alright,' Harry said and he stood up and helped his mother to her feet, then pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. 'I love you mum, and so I'm sorry.'

'You have nothing to be sorry for Harry, nothing. Now come on, let's get you inside and fixed up. You're hands are a mess.' Lily gently lifted Harry's hands, both were in bad shape. 'Oh Harry, look what you've done to yourself.' she lowered her head and kissed each hand, then kissed Harry. 'Let's get in.' Harry nodded and they walked out of the shed with their arms around each other, Harry's tight around her as he tried to stop his shaking.

Harry kept his eyes on his mother the whole time until they were standing in the sitting room. Ginny went over to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly and Harry buried his face in her shoulder.

Charlie noticed Harry's hands were shaking very badly. They were bleeding and looked badly broken. 'I'm going to call Baily and get him here, you're hands are a mess Harry and there shaking, you're going to start going through the withdrawals very soon, and you're going to need some more potions.' Charlie walked towards the fireplace, but Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

'I know Charlie, I can feel it already. I'm sorry, really sorry.' he looked up at Charlie and waited for him to say something.

'I know Harry, I know. But you've really done it this time with your hands,' Charlie pulled Harry into a hug. 'Merlin Harry, can't you ever stop hurting yourself.'

'I'll try Charlie,' Harry said as he pulled away, 'Why don't you let Baily know,' Harry put a hand to Charlie's face. 'Thank you Charlie, for everything.'

'It wasn't me this time, it was all Ginny and you're mother. I'll go contact Baily, sit down before you end up falling down.' Charlie grinned at him.

'Come on, son, sit down.' James led Harry over to the couch and sat next to him with Ginny still keeping her hands on him. 'How long has it been since you've eaten Harry, you look terrible?'

'Since the last time I was here,' Harry said as he's hands started to shake worse. 'This is going to get bad, I can feel how much I want it right now.' Harry's breathing was very heavy and he stood back up and started to pace.

'It's fine Harry, just try and not get angry.' Ginny said but she stayed sitting.

'I'll have no control over that sweetheart, it just builds because I'll want to drink. All I can do is try, and dad, you need to keep next to mum, I don't want to hurt her and Ginny you too, stay close to dad, Charlie or Sirius. The next couple of days are going to be dangerous and I want to make sure you're all safe in case I can't control myself.'

'We'll be fine Harry, don't worry, Charlie's already told us.' Lily said.

The fireplace turned green and Baily stepped out, Charlie spoke to him for a moment then he walked over to Harry.

'Let me look at you Harry.' he indicated for Harry to sit on the couch.

'I can't keep still at the moment,' Harry said and kept pacing with his hands folded and under his arms.

'Let me help Harry, James you get on Harry's other side.' Charlie and James both went over to Harry and held him tight as they moved him towards the couch. Everyone could see that Harry was still trying to move under their hands. 'Try and hold still Harry, just for a few minutes.'

'I can't.' Harry said and his whole body was shaking now.

'You better do it quick Baily, he won't last long.' Charlie said anxiously putting as much weight on Harry as possible.

Baily waved his wand over Harry a few times. 'Well you're hands are completely damaged, I don't know if they're going to get better this time Harry. Here drink this.' he held the vial but Harry didn't take it.

'Ginny, can you do it, I can't let go of him right now.' Charlie said and he could feel Harry trying to move out from under his hands and put more weight on him.

Ginny took the vial, 'Harry open your mouth sweetheart.' Harry was shaking and didn't appear to hear her. 'Harry,'

'Let me help Ginny,' Sirius said walking over and gripped Harry's head and forced his mouth open, 'Quickly Ginny.'

Ginny poured the potion into Harry's mouth and stepped back, Sirius let him go and did the same. Charlie felt the pop under his hands and everyone else heard it as well. They both saw Harry's whole body shaking and his face was a mask of pain.

James and Charlie flew across the room and Harry sprung up of the couch and started to pace very quickly around the room, everyone saw Harry's arm was dislocated. Lily got up and went to move over to Harry.

'Don't Lily, stay away from him,' Charlie called as he got up. James hurried over and made Lily sit and stood in front of her. 'Ginny sit next to Lily and don't move. Nicky, you better to. Sirius stand over there and protect them.' Charlie said.

'I might leave, let you help him.' Nicky said and Sirius nodded giving her a kiss and she quickly walked out.

Sirius went over and stood with James in front of Lily and Ginny, then Charlie stood in front of them too. Baily went over and sat next to Ginny, watching and waiting. They could all see how agitated Harry was, Charlie turned to them.

'At least he's not yelling or hitting me,' Charlie said but everyone could hear how serious he sounded.

Harry turned sharply and moved over to Charlie. 'I can't…take…it Charlie, help me.' Harry's whole body was shaking and he gripped Charlie's arm very tight. 'Do….something…give me…something.'

'No, Harry, you can't.' Charlie saw the look on Harry's face and flinched, expecting Harry to hit or hex.

'Aaaahhhh, get me…something to fucking drink.' he yelled loudly.

'No, listen to me Harry, it will just make it worse.' Charlie tried to pry his hands off his arms but he couldn't budge Harry.

Harry spun away from Charlie and the windows exploded outward. Lily and Ginny screamed as Sirius and James lent over them to protect them from the glass. Then Harry collapsed to the floor.

'What happened?' Ginny said kneeling down next to him.

'I put a very strong sleeping potion in with the one for his hands, Charlie asked me too.'

'You knew he was going to get worse this time, didn't you Charlie?' Ginny asked looking up at her brother.

'Yeah, with the amount he drank, I knew it'd be bad. I'm hoping the potion will be strong enough to keep him out for at least one day, hopefully two.'

'You went through this as well, not just the first time but the second time.'

'Yeah, Liam did the same thing when it happened to me. Got me a strong sleeping potion so when I woke most of the withdrawals were over and all I had to go through was the depressing.' Charlie looked down at Harry's unconscious form. 'I passed out straight away, Harry took, what twenty minutes. Baily, Harry's arms dislocated again, I felt it pop under me.'

'Yes, I heard it Charlie, Ginny you'll have to move aside for a moment. Charlie hold him while I put it back in.' Charlie nodded and knelt down next to Harry and held him. 'Ready Charlie?' Baily asked. He nodded again and Baily grabbed Harry's arm and pulled hard. Everyone heard it as was forced back into the socket. 'You might as well get him back up into bed, it's the best place for him and he should be out well into tomorrow. I'll come back in a couple of days, but floo if you need me before that.'

'Thanks Baily, I will.' Charlie said and pulled his wand and levitated Harry's body back upstairs, with Ginny, Lily, James and Sirius following. Ginny pulled the covers back again and Charlie lowered him onto the bed. Ginny and James got him undressed again and Ginny covered him up. 'Ginny let's leave him for now, come down and eat. You haven't eaten all day.'

'Alright Charlie,' Ginny said and placed a kiss on Harry's lips then followed everyone out and back down stairs.

Charlie, Ginny, Lily, James and Sirius sat around eating but no one said anything for a while until Sirius looked over at Charlie.

'What will he be like when he wakes Charlie?'

'Well, if he wakes tomorrow, he might still be agitated but that should only last one more day then he'll start to shiver and sweet, that could go on for another two or three days. It took him five days last time, that's the main reason I asked Baily for the sleeping potion. So we can at least have at most one day to try and stop him from doing anything to either hurt all of you or himself.'

'What about his hands Ginny, do you think he'll be able to play again?' James asked.

'I'm not sure, the last time Poppy said if he did it again he would have permanent damage, we'll just have to wait and see. But I've been thinking about something. If I used the elder wand to get through Harry's wards, why don't I try and heal his hands with it as well, like Harry did with Katie and the Longbottoms?'

'Ginny, after Harry did that he was unconscious remember.' Charlie said looking at his sister.

'I don't care about that Charlie, but if Harry can't play anymore, it could make him depressed and that could make him keep drinking. What's worse, Harry drinking or me being unconscious for a day or two. I want to do this Charlie, it's something I can do to help him.' Ginny lay her head on her brothers shoulder.

'I get you're point Ginny, alright, but not until after he's gone through everything and I want Baily here to keep an eye on you.'

'Alright Charlie, I need to wait anyway, I don't want the wand brought back until he's calm and I'll need to do it when he's asleep, you know Harry, he will not want me to do it, he'd rather put up with his hands being damaged than let myself fall unconscious.'

'Yeah, there's no way he will allow you to do that, so okay. When he's calm and over all this, then you can do it.'

'You both really know him don't you?' Lily asked looking between Ginny and her brother.

'Yeah, we do. Harry will put himself in danger or cause himself harm, but he will never allow anyone else to for him, especially Ginny.'

'He's lucky to have both of you, with what I've seen in the memories, and what I've seen since we've been here, he wouldn't have made it if it weren't for you both, not after everything he's been through.' James said.

'He's had a hard life but we just need to get him through this last hurdle and I think he will finally have some peace in his life.' Ginny said sadly.

'Ginny, when I spoke to Harry in the shed, I told him he needed to discuss something with you. He wants his father and me to live with him permanently. I told him since you are his wife and this is your home, you need to decide as well, and please don't feel like you have to Ginny, but we would love to stay.' Lily said.

'I want you both to stay, I've seen how happy Harry has been since you've been here and apart from our wedding, I've never seen him happier and that's all that matters to me, seeing him happy. Harry also had an expansion charm put on the house when it was being built, so there will be plenty of room for you and the baby as well, we just have to wait until Harry is better to perform the spell.' Ginny was smiling at Harry's parents and they could see she was serious about wanting them to live with her and Harry.

'Thank you Ginny,' Lily said as tears came to her eyes and James put his arms around her and let her cry.

'Well, I'm going to go, I'll be back tomorrow,' Charlie said and kissed Ginny, shook James and Sirius' hands and gave Lily a kiss on her cheek. 'With you here, Harry will always been happy, from now on. Even though he was happy with Ginny, there was always something inside Harry that stopped him from being truly happy and at peace.'

'Thank you Charlie, that's nice of you to say.' James smiled up at him.

'I'll see you tomorrow Charlie,' Ginny said and they all watched him floo home.

'He's a great man Ginny, and you can see how much he cares for Harry.' James said smiling at his daughter-in-law.

'Yeah, he is. Harry wouldn't have made it without Charlie.' Ginny yawned, 'Sorry, I might head to bed, I'm exhausted and we still have a couple of hard days left. Goodnight.' Ginny kissed, James, Lily and Sirius and made her way up stairs.

'She's remarkable, isn't she James?'

'Yes she is, darling, Harry is a lucky man. But let's get you into bed as well, you need sleep.' she nodded and stood up. 'Night Sirius, we'll see you in the morning.' James gripped his best friend on the shoulder and Lily kissed him and they left and went into their room. Sirius watched as his best friends walked into the bedroom knowing they still had a couple of hard days and he now knew for certain that he was glad he never mentioned anything to Ginny about Harry and Nicky but he also knew he wanted to get his own place and leave the Potters to live as a family for the first time. Sirius thought about trying to find a way to tell Harry about a way that will help him deal when he's stressed or upset, but telling him will be hard and will need a lot of explaining.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five

Lily was in the kitchen the following morning when Ginny came down. 'Morning Lily, how are you feeling this morning?'

'I'm fine Ginny, I'm still tired but no morning sickness yet. It was the same when I was pregnant with Harry.' she smiled at her daughter-in-law.

'That still hard to take in, hearing things like that, I mean you don't look much older than me, yet you're Harry's mother.' Ginny said shaking her head. 'And even saying that, Harry's mother, is a lot to take in.'

'I can understand that Ginny, I don't feel old enough to have a son of Harry's age, but I am his mother. It is a lot to take in, I'm just glad we were able to help him. I love him so much and I want a life with my son.'

'Well, now you can, once we get him through this last bit that is.' Ginny smiled knowing that with Harry's parents here, Harry will always be fine.

'Morning,' James said and walked up and kissed his wife and then his daughter-in-law.

'Morning James,' Ginny smiled at him.

'Morning darling, sleep okay?'

'Better, but still had a restless night, just worried about Harry, wanting him to be well again.'

'He will be James, it's hard to watch what he's about to go through but when it's over, he will be our happy Harry again.' Ginny said.

'That he will be,' Charlie's voice said from behind them all. Morning all,' he went over and kissed his sister before sitting down. 'Is he still out Ginny?'

'Yeah, he was when I came down. He hasn't moved all night, when do you think he will wake up?'

'With Harry, it's hard to say because of his power, potions either take longer to work on him or don't work for as long as they should. We just have to wait and see.'

'See what?' Harry's quiet and shaky voice came from behind them.

'Harry, what are you doing up?' Ginny went over to him, 'You should have stayed in bed.

'I was too shaky to sleep, wouldn't let me settle.' everyone saw Harry's breathing was still very heavy and his hands still shook. 'The shaking kept waking me.' Harry noticed Charlie shaking his head. 'What's up Charlie?'

'I had Baily give you one of the strongest sleeping potions he had, you should have slept through today, maybe even part of tomorrow.'

'Yeah, I wish I could sleep through this,' Harry stood up and started to pace again, then walked into the sitting room, with Ginny, Charlie and his parents following him. 'I feel terrible, I need something, anything to get me through this.'

'You know you can't have anything Harry, you just have to let it work its way out of your system.

Harry threw a punch at Charlie, 'I need something.' he yelled, and started pacing again.

'Charlie,' Ginny said and knelt down at him. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah Gin, luckily Harry doesn't hit too hard.' he said standing up and looked at Harry. 'You got more Harry, I can take whatever you want to throw at me. Come on, throw another one.' Charlie said waving his hands towards him, urging him on.

'Don't tempt me,' Harry snarled but kept pacing.

'Harry, son, we will help you get through this.' James said wanting desperately to hold him.

'What the fuck would you know, you have no idea what I'm fucking going through right now.'

'Don't listen to him, James.' Charlie said looking at Harry's father

'Aaaahhhh, I need to get out of here,' Harry said going over to the door and trying to get it open with magic then started to kick it.

'Harry, please don't.' Ginny said taking a step towards him but Charlie stopped her from getting too close.

'You won't get out Harry, these wards are designed just for you, to keep you in.' Charlie said, still holding Ginny's shoulder.

'Who cast them, you Charlie?' he came over and glared at him. 'Tell me?' he yelled.

'Not me, Ginny did.' Charlie watched to see what Harry would do as he pulled Ginny behind him.

'You did this to me Gin, you locked me up, just like what they did.' he moved over towards her but Charlie kept her behind him. 'You…you would lock me up.' he glared at his wife.

'Harry back off, right now.' Charlie said keeping Ginny behind him.

'And what are you fucking going to do Charlie, hit me, go ahead and you'll see what I will do.' Harry turned and walked away from them and started to pace again.

'Gin,' Charlie whispered, 'did you see, he's sweeting, it won't be long.'

James, Lily, Ginny and Charlie watched as Harry paced when Sirius walked down the stairs and before anyone could stop him, Harry raced over and belted him.

'Sirius,' James said going over to his friend, but stood in front of Harry blocking him from Sirius, 'Harry, don't. If you want to hit someone, hit me, as you're father I deserve it for letting you go through everything.'

Harry stood there shaking, staring at his father, a shocked look on his face. He slowly turned, 'Gin, Gin, help me.' and he collapsed on the ground shivering.

'It's almost over,' Charlie said and conjured a blanket and lay it over Harry. 'I'll get a wet cloth.' he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cloth, wetting it down and taking it back to Ginny. 'Here Gin, you know what to do.' he turned, 'Are you alright Sirius?'

'Yeah, but merlin, he hits hard.' Sirius said rubbing his jaw.

'Yeah, I know, even though I told him he didn't, he bloody hurts.' he went back over and looked down at Harry and Ginny.

'What happens now Charlie?' Lily said as she knelt on the other side of Harry and watched Ginny wipe his forehead.

'He'll sweet and shiver a lot, but it's going to make it twice as hard for him to resist it from now on. And for a while at least, someone will always have to be with him so he doesn't get tempted.'

'You really know what you're talking about, don't you Charlie?' said Sirius.

'Yeah, I do, I went through exactly what Harry is going through. So I know how to help him through this, and with what Harry has gone through, I want to help him, he shouldn't have to suffer anymore.' Charlie's voice had choked up a bit and tears came to his eyes, as he looked down at Harry's shivering body.

'You are a great man Charlie Weasley, after going through that yourself, you're still willing to help Harry.' James said and pulled the big man into a tight hug. 'You've saved my son, and I can never thank you enough.'

'Yeah, he is James,' Ginny said, but she never looked up from wiping Harry. 'He wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for Charlie.'

James let go of Charlie, giving him a smile before going over and kneeling down next to his son. Charlie sat down heavily and watched, he was exhausted, he didn't sleep at all last night, knowing what was about to happen to Harry.

Charlie jerked awake and looked around and saw Harry sitting next to him, 'Hi, how you feeling Harry?' Harry didn't say anything just hugged him tightly. 'It's okay Harry.' Charlie said gripping him back tightly. 'You'll be alright now.'

'Thanks Charlie, that's the second time you've saved my arse.'

'I told you I'd be there for you Harry, whenever you need me and whenever you're arse needs saving. But Harry, you do realise that it's going to be harder from now on, twice as hard as before.'

'Yeah, I feel it already, but I'll get through, with Ginny, you, my parents and Sirius, how can I not.' he gave Charlie a smile.

'That's the attitude you're going to need Harry,' Charlie looked around and saw how dark it was. 'Merlin, it's late, I should get home to Katie and the twins.

'Charlie, we're right behind you.' Katie's voice came to him.

Charlie looked around and saw his wife, then back at Harry, 'Are you alright Harry?'

'Yeah, go to your wife Charlie.' Harry smiled tiredly. Charlie nodded and got up, walking over to his wife and kids.

Ginny sat down next to Harry and he pulled her into his arms. 'I love you Gin, how do you put up with me?'

'Because I love you and I know you don't do these things on a whim, there usually caused by something traumatic.' Ginny could feel Harry's anxiety and frustration. She leaned back and looked into his eyes, 'What's wrong Harry, and don't say nothing, you know I can feel it.'

'It's my hands Gin, I won't be able to play again,' Harry broke into tears and pulled Ginny into his arms.

'Shhh Harry, everything will be okay, sweetheart.' she looked over Harry's shoulder and Charlie, raising her eyebrows and he nodded.

Charlie leaned into Katie, 'I need to go home, but I'll be quick, and I'll be right back.' he kissed her and left through the back door.

'Harry, come on sweetheart,' Harry gripped Ginny tighter.

'What am I going to do now Gin, I loved playing and I've screwed that up as well, just like I do everything.'

'You haven't screwed up anything Harry, and everything will be alright, you have to believe that. Now you need something to eat, remember what Charlie said. After all you drank, you need food.'

'Alright, but just a small amount Gin, I couldn't eat a lot.'

'Okay, I'll go get you something, you stay here,' Ginny leaned in and kissed him.

'How you doing son?' James said sitting next to Harry.

'I'm alright dad, I'm sorry for what I said.'

James pulled Harry into his arms, 'You don't have to be sorry son, I love you, you can say whatever you want to and that won't change.'

'Thanks dad,' Harry stayed with his head on his father's shoulder until he fell asleep.

'He's fallen asleep James,' Lily said coming over and sitting down on the opposite side.

'Yes, I know. Harry might be the most powerful wizard in the world, but to me, he's just my son.'

Ginny watched as Harry fell asleep on his father's shoulder, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 'Hey Charlie, look at that.'

'Yeah, I see it gin. We all forgot sometimes how young Harry really is no matter what he's done and what he's gone through. Anyway I've got it, when do you want to do the spell Ginny?'

'As soon as you get him into bed Charlie, he's already started to get depressed about his hands.'

'Alright, let me contact Baily as soon as I get him upstairs.'

Charlie walked over and looked down at Harry in his father's arms. 'Ginny wants me to take him up to bed now.'

'Do you mind if I do it Charlie?' James asked.

'Of course not James, do you need any help?'

'No, I'm fine Charlie, thanks.' James stood still with his arms around Harry and lifted him into his arms and walked upstairs and into Harry's bedroom. Ginny pulled the covers down and James carefully lay him down and helped Ginny remove his clothes. Then kissed him on the head, as Lily walked over and kissed him as well, then they both kissed Ginny and left her alone with her husband.

When James and Lily came downstairs, they saw Charlie's head in the fire talking to someone. When he finished, he pulled his head out and straightened up. He saw Lily and James watching him.

'I called Baily, he'll be here soon. Ginny wants to heal Harry's hands.'

'Yes, I heard Harry before, talking about not being able to play anymore. I don't want Ginny to hurt herself but I heard the anxiety in Harry's voice, if he can't play, I can understand why she might think he might get depressed and could keep drinking.'

'Yeah, that's the only reason I'm letting her do this.' Charlie walked over to Katie and hugged her. 'How's the twins baby?'

'Sleeping like baby's.' she smiled and kissed Charlie passionately, and as she pulled away she sucked his lip.

'Hmm, you trying to tell me something, Mrs. Weasley.' Charlie picked her up and Katie wrapped her legs around him and snogged his wife. They were still going at it until the fire turned green. Baily and Kingsley stepped out.

'Charlie, put that woman down, she's too much for you.' Kingsley said laughing and went over and hugged them both. 'Baily told me what Ginny wants to do, and he's not happy about it.'

'No I'm not,' Baily said. 'Where is Ginny, anyway?'

'Upstairs with Harry, where else?' Charlie grinned.

'Alright, I'm going to try and talk her out of this,' Baily said and walked up the stairs before anyone could say anything.

Charlie, Katie, Kingsley, Lily, James and Sirius followed Baily up and into Harry and Ginny's room.

'Ginny,' Baily said as he walked over to her. 'I'm not happy about you doing this, we don't know what the effect will be on you.'

'I'm sorry, but I'm doing this Baily. Harry wouldn't survive if he couldn't play, it's the only thing that keeps him going at the moment. He won't go back to teaching, and he doesn't want to be an auror anymore. Playing and singing gives him peace Baily, and I have to do this.' Everyone heard the conviction in Ginny's voice knowing that no matter what Baily said, Ginny would do it anyway.

'Alright Ginny, I'll be here to check on you when you're done,' Baily sat down next to the bed with a grim expression on his face.

'How do you know the spell Harry used Gin, he never says anything verbally anymore?' Charlie asked her.

'Harry told me after he healed the Longbottoms, and I practiced it a few times just in case I needed to use it on Harry. Do you have the wand?'

'Yeah, here,' Charlie handed Ginny the elder wand and took a deep breath.

Ginny waved the wand in the intricate patterns Harry had used, repeating the spell, over and over. Then she collapsed onto the bed next to Harry.

Charlie raced over and helped Baily lay her down properly. Charlie picked up the wand and put it back in his sleeve as he watched Baily waving his wand over Ginny. He was taking a long time and Charlie was getting worried.

'Baily, is she alright?' Charlie asked the healer.

'It's hard to say at the moment, like Harry, she's lost all her strength and magic, but…I don't know, there's something not right and I can't figure out what it is.' Baily shook his head.

'What do you mean Baily, she's going to be alright isn't she?' Charlie asked sitting next to his sister.

'I…I don't know Charlie, with Harry, his powerful, even if I didn't like it, he's body can take the stress of what he was doing, but Ginny, I really don't know, it could be that she's not as powerful as Harry and that's all it is. We just have to wait and see.'

'She'll be fine Charlie, as soon as Harry wakes, he'll send his feeling to her and she'll be fine. It might take a while, probably longer than Harry, but their bond is very strong, Harry will bring her back.' Albus Dumbledore said as everyone stared at him.

'I hope you're right Albus,' Charlie said taking his sister's hand.

'Charlie, why don't we stay here tonight, we can use the spare room and be in the room right next to them?' Katie suggested.

'You wouldn't mind Katie? I really don't want to leave her at the moment.'

'Of course not, now, they have just been feed, so if you want to take your children, I'll go home and get some things.'

'I'll take one of the twins Katie,' Lily said and Katie walked over and placed Harry into her arms, then put Ginny down with her father.

'I won't be long Charlie,' she kissed him and went to walk out of the room.

'Do you want me to come with you baby?'

'No, I'm fine Charlie and I won't be long.' she smiled and blew him a kiss.

Lily and James walked over and sat on the couch under the window, looking between little Harry in Lily's arms, and Ginny and Harry on the bed.

Kingsley and Sirius went back downstairs to wait for news. They made themselves some strong coffee knowing they probably wouldn't sleep tonight.

'What's wrong with your jaw Sirius, it's all bruised?

'Harry belted me,' Sirius laughed. 'He hits like a hippogriff, bloody hurts.'

'Why did he hit you?'

'Don't know, he was agitated, pacing, you know how he was going to be. I just happened to walk downstairs and he hit me.'

'I know how Harry was the last time, Charlie told me. He said he hit him too last time, and I saw the broken window, I tried to repair it but couldn't. When Harry does something, it's stays done. How did you ended up getting into the house and getting to Harry anyway?'

'It was Ginny, Dumbledore told her what spell to do and she used the wand. Dumbledore told her because of their bond, the wand would recognise Ginny as its owner as well. She used the spell Dumbledore told her to do and got through Harry's wards. We found him in his old room, on the floor next to his old cot.'

'How much had he drank by the time you got to him?'

'Two crates, that's a lot of Firewhiskey. I like to have a drink Kingsley, but I won't here. I do when I go over to Nicky's. I don't want to make it harder on Harry.'

'Yes, I do the same. I have a drink either before I come here or after I've been.'

'Do you think Ginny will be alright?' Sirius asked.

'Well, Dumbledore's been right about everything so far, so I have to trust he knows what he's talking about this time too.'

They both sat hoping Dumbledore was right, because they knew if something happened to Ginny, Harry would completely loose it.

Charlie, James and Lily sat watching Harry and Ginny, waiting until Harry woke. It was late but no one was going to sleep, they were just too anxious.

Charlie saw Harry starting to move and watched him. 'Harry, can you hear me mate?'

'Hmm,' Harry murmured and turned over and cuddled into Ginny. 'You feel good.'

'Harry, wake up mate,' Charlie said.

'Charlie, what are you doing in here,' Harry's eyes slowly came open and saw Charlie, his mother and father looking down at him. 'What's going on?' Harry sat up looking around.

'Before I tell you Harry, how do your hands feel?' Charlie asked.

Harry looked puzzled and looked down at his hands. He flexed them, and moved them. 'They feel good actually, maybe that potion Baily gave me worked.'

'It wasn't my potion Harry,' Baily said coming closer to the bed.

'What are you doing here Baily, and what do you mean it wasn't the potion. How else did they mend?'

'Ginny used this to heal you're hands Harry,' Charlie showed him the wand.

'She what!?' Harry exploded and looked down at Ginny. He closed his eyes concentration. 'I can't feel her, I can't feel her,' and everyone could hear the panic in his voice. 'How could you let her do that? Oh, Ginny,' Harry touched her face.

'Do you honestly think we could have stopped her Harry, you know what she's like when she makes her mind up.' Charlie tried to keep his voice calm.

'Harry, she will be fine, she might take longer to wake than you, but she will wake up. You need to keep sending her you're love.' Albus Dumbledore said from his portrait.

'She'll be alright Albus, you're sure?' Harry said feeling slightly relieved.

'Yes Harry, I'm sure. You're bond is strong, now you need to use it. But like I said it might take her a little longer to wake up than you. But when she did the spell, it only took a couple of minutes. So I don't think we'll have too long a wait, maybe the morning at the latest.'

'Alright Albus, I trust you, but you better be right.' Harry turned to Charlie, 'Sorry Charlie, I didn't mean to have a go at you, and yes I know what Ginny can be like when she's made her mind up, stubborn as hell.' Harry grinned.

'You look a lot better Harry, are you hungry, I could bring you up something eat.' Lily said to her son.

'Yeah I am a bit, I'd go down, but I'm not leaving Ginny.'

'I'll bring you something up Harry, don't worry. You stay and keep sending your feelings to Ginny.' Lily handed the baby to James and kissed Harry. 'I'm glad you're feeling better.' Lily left the room as Katie walked in.

'Charlie, I'm back baby,' Katie said and walked over and kissed him. 'Hi Harry,' Katie kissed him too.

'Hi Katie,' Harry said but looked straight back at Ginny.

'I've got everything set up in the other room.' Katie said to Charlie. 'Why don't we put the twins down?'

'Do you mind if I take Harry in and put him to bed,' James said then smirked. 'It will be the second time tonight I've put Harry to bed.' James said looking at his son.

'Yeah, sorry dad, I didn't realise how tired I was.'

'No problem Harry, that's what fathers are for.' James smiled at his son and walked over and waited for Katie to pick up Ginny.

'Come on then James, let's get these two into bed, just like their godparents.' Katie smiled.

'I'll be in soon, Katie, I want to stay with Ginny for a while.' Charlie said.

'That's fine Charlie, you stay as long as you want.' James and Katie walked out of the room and into the one next to Harry and Ginny's room.

'I might just check Ginny once more before I leave for the night.' Baily said and walked over to the bed. Charlie got up to allow the healer to get closer.

Harry watched as Baily waved his wand over Ginny, it seemed to take forever before he stopped. 'How is she Baily?' Harry asked anxiously.

'The same Harry, we just have to wait it out, just like you. Sorry Harry, I'll come back tomorrow and see how she is then.' Baily gave Harry a small smile then left.

'I think you're starting to get how Ginny felt all those times Harry.' Charlie said still holding his sister's hand.

'I realise that Charlie, but I knew I was going to be alright, I tried to explain it to Ginny. I would rather have wrecked hands than let Ginny go through this.' Harry kept touching her face trying to get some response out of his wife.

'I know you would Harry, but Ginny felt how anxious you were and was worried you'd get depressed and keep drinking and we all agreed that you probably would. I didn't want her to do it, but I understood why she wanted to.'

'Yeah, I had a feeling she'd feel that in me, I try not to worry her about things like that, but she can always tell.'

Harry closed his eyes concentrating as he's hands moved over Ginny's face trying to feel something from her. He leaned over and kissed her lips and hated the feel of them not moving under his. He put his head down on the pillow next to her and kept touching her face, keeping his eyes closed. She had to be alright, Harry kept thinking over and over knowing he wouldn't make it if something happened to her.

Lily walked into her son's bedroom and saw Harry with his head next to Ginny, touching her face and talking quietly to her. Lily walked over and sat down on Harry's side putting the tray down.

'Harry, come on, you need to eat.' Lily put her hand to Harry's shoulder but he still didn't move. 'Harry, sweetheart, please try to eat something.'

Harry caressed Ginny's face and kissed her lips again before turning to his mother. Lily saw the tears in his eyes. 'Alright mum,' Harry sat up and took a deep breath but looked back at Ginny, 'She's so still mum, I hate seeing her like that. She should never have done it,' Harry's voice had gotten hard.

'Harry, she did what she did because she loves you, she wanted you to be healthy and happy, just like the rest of us, now please, eat something so you don't get sick.'

'Harry my boy, she will be alright, just keep letting her know how you feel. She will wake up,' Albus Dumbledore said trying to reassure Harry.

'You keep saying that Albus, but I can't feel her, it's just like…' Harry couldn't go on and a sob escaped him.

'Just like what sweetheart?' Lily said putting a hand to Harry's face and wiped away his tears.

'Last time, when I was drinking and Charlie helped me through, you saw the memory mum. When all the Weasley boys brought me back up here, there was nothing, I couldn't feel anything from Ginny, just like now and she was dying then.'

Lily sat there thinking of a way to take Harry's mind off Ginny, Albus said she would be alright and since she's arrived back, and with everything he's done so far, she knows Albus is right, she just needed to make Harry believe it.

'Harry, Albus said Ginny will wake, we just need to be patient. But I'd like to ask you to do something for me.' Lily looked at her son.

'You could ask me anything mum, what do you want me to do?' Harry said and looked away from his wife and looked at his mother.

'I want you to show me a memory Harry,' she smiled at Harry and saw he was anxious about what memory she wanted.

'Which one?'

'You're wedding, I would love to see the day my son got married.'

Harry smiled, 'That is one memory I would gladly show you, let me get the pensieve up here.' Harry closed his eyes and within a few minutes the pensieve flew into the room and landed on the bedside table. 'Why don't you get dad, and he can watch as well.' Harry said smiling at his mother.

'Alright, I'll be right back.' Lily leaned in and kissed her son, 'Eat until I get back.'

'Okay,' Harry couldn't help the grin that broke on his face, then started eating.

Lily walked out of the room and heard James' voice coming from downstairs. 'James,' Lily walked over to him.

'How is Harry and Ginny, darling?' James asked his wife.

'Ginny's the same, I'm trying to take Harry's mind off it for now and I've asked him to show me the memory of his wedding. You want to come up and watch?'

'Yes I do,' James smiled and stood up.

'It was absolutely beautiful,' Kingsley smiled at his friends. 'Why don't we all go watch, come on Sirius, you should see this as well.'

The four of them walked up the stairs and into Harry's room. 'Alright Harry, you can start whenever you want.'

'Alright,' Harry closed his eyes and a silver strand detached from his temple and lowered itself into the pensieve, then the memory came out.

Everyone watched as Harry stood with Ron, and Kingsley trying to keep him calm. They saw how many guests there was, then heard the music start. They saw Hermione walk out of the door and noticed Ron's mouth drop open and everyone laughed. Then they saw Ginny walk out and saw the look on Harry's face and laughed looking over at him and saw the grin on Harry's face as he watched the memory.

'Ginny looked so beautiful Harry,' Lily said watching her son.

'Yeah, she did.' said Harry and everyone could hear the love in his voice.

They watched as Harry and Ginny exchanged their vows then Kingsley telling Harry he could kiss his wife. Everyone laughed again as they watched Harry and Ginny snog passionately and heard all the wolf whistles and laughter coming from the guests. They watched and saw Harry and Ginny's breathing getting very heavy and they couldn't stop looking at each other.

'I know that look,' Charlie said laughing.

'Yeah, we've all seen that look on them, right before they take off into the bedroom to start shagging.' Sirius said and everyone laughed again.

They stood there watching as Harry danced with Ginny and they couldn't stop looking into each other's eyes. They saw Harry walk over to the side of the stage and saw the shocked looks on everyone's face when Liam told them who was going to sing. They saw Harry walk out on stage with his guitar and start singing to Ginny, and saw she had tears falling down Ginny's face.

They watched as Harry finished his song and put his guitar down then walk down to Ginny and put his hand out to her. They saw Harry lead her up onto the stage and start dancing before he started singing to his wife. Everyone noticed most of the guests also had tears in their eyes as they watched Harry and Ginny. They watched as Harry finished singing and leaned down and kissed Ginny passionately. Everyone looked at Harry as he sat on the bed watching himself kissing his wife and saw the tears falling down his face. They watched Harry and Ginny through the whole reception, always touching and never taking their eyes from one another, until they apparated away. The memory finished and the room lightly brightened and everyone looked at Harry.

'That was beautiful Harry, really beautiful,' Lily said to her son, as tears came to her eyes.

'Thanks mum,' he said then Harry spun around and looked at Ginny.

'Gin, I can feel you, sweetheart.' Harry leaned down and kissed her lips. 'Come on baby, wake up.' Harry touched her face, caressing it. 'Ginny, baby,' Harry kissed her again, very tenderly. Ginny's arms wrapped around Harry and pulled him into her kissing Harry passionately.

'Well, you can tell Ginny's alright, she already snogging Harry again.' Sirius said laughing.

They stood there watching but Harry and Ginny didn't look like they were going to stop and saw Harry's hands running over Ginny's body.

'Come on you two, wait until we've all left the room,' said Charlie but you could hear the relief in his voice.

Harry and Ginny slowly moved apart, but stared into each other's eyes before turning to everyone else.

'Glad you're awake sis,' Charlie leaned down and kissed his sister.

'Thanks and before you ask, I'm fine Charlie, just a bit tired.' Ginny turned back to Harry. 'Are your hands alright Harry, did it work?'

'Yeah, it worked Gin, but you had me worried, you shouldn't' have done it.' Harry pulled Ginny into his arms, holding her tight.

'Now you know how I felt Harry, having to watch you all those times,' Ginny said and took his face in her hands and kissed him tenderly.

'I know, and I'm sorry. I'm just glad you're awake.' he kept looking into Ginny's eyes, and touching her face. 'Don't do that again though, I don't think I could take it if something happened to you sweetheart.'

'Harry, just like you, I'll do what I have to do, to make sure you're healthy and happy.' Ginny smiled at him.

Harry and Ginny sat up properly and looked at everyone and Harry saw Sirius' face. 'Ah, Sirius, sorry mate,' Harry said smiling sheepishly as he saw the bruise on his godfather's chin.

'It's fine Harry, I'm just glad you didn't hex me, but man you can hit hard.' Sirius laughed and went over and hugged Harry. 'I'm glad you okay Harry, you had us all worried.'

'Yeah, I know. Sorry, but I'm okay, still shaky, but okay, and again, thanks to Charlie.' Harry looked over at his friend giving him a smile.

'Like you and me have said Harry, we're both there for each other, to help if either of us needs it. Anyway, since you're doing okay and my sister is finally awake, I'm going to go join Katie in bed. I'll see you both in the morning.' Charlie kissed his sister, then pulled Harry to him and kissed him as well. 'Don't either of you do anything like this again.' Charlie said shaking his head as he stood up.

'We won't Charlie, go get some sleep.' Harry smiled at him.

'I'm going to crash as well Harry, it's been a long couple of days,' Sirius said giving him another hug, then kissing Ginny before he left the room.

'That's also my signal,' Kingsley walked over and kissed Ginny before pulling Harry into a hug. 'You had us worried Harry, please, think, before you do anything from now on.'

'I will Kingsley,' Harry smiled and watched as Kingsley left.

James and Lily walked over and sat next to Harry. 'Now were going to leave you to yourselves, but if you need anything, you know where we are, and will always be.' James said as he put his hand around Harry's neck and pulled him towards him until their foreheads were touching. 'I love you Harry, I will always love you, and we'll be here for you always.'

'I know dad, thanks and I love you too.' Harry kissed his father and let him move so his mother could get closer to him.

Lily took his face in her hands and kissed him softly, 'I love you Harry, never doubt that.'

'I don't, I just got one shock after the other, first that you're pregnant and I'm going to have a sister, which is something I never thought I'd have. Then hearing you talking about leaving, I just lost it, I'm sorry mum. I love you so much.' Harry wrapped his arms around his mother and held her tight.

'You don't have to worry, Ginny and I spoke and we're going to stay right here, we're not going anywhere. Now, I'll leave you to your wife and I'll see you tomorrow.'

Harry kissed his mother again and let her leave with his father and turned back to Ginny before Albus spoke. 'I told you Harry that Ginny would be fine, now, why don't you send me down stairs so you can have some privacy.' he smiled at Harry over his half-moon glasses.

'I know you did, and thanks Albus, I'll see you later.' Harry closes his eyes and Albus' portrait lifted and flew out the door, and the door closed behind him. Harry turned back to Ginny. 'How are you really feeling Gin? I know I was very weak after.'

'Yeah, I'm a little weak, but I'm okay but I can still see your hands shaking, are you okay sweetheart?' Ginny picked up his hands and kissed each one.

'I'm still a little shaky, but I'll be alright. I'm sorry to put you through that again, but Ginny are you sure about mum and dad living here with us?'

'Yes Harry, very sure. I've come to love your parents and I can't wait to have your baby sister here, all you have to do is do the charm to expand the house so they have got plenty of room. I want you happy Harry, and healthy.' Ginny said and kissed Harry tenderly before pulling him down on top of her and started to kiss him fiercely. 'Merlin, I've missed you.' Ginny's hands started to drift downward until she grasped Harry through his underwear.

'Oh god Gin, that feels good. I want you, but you're weak, you need to get your strength back.' Harry closed his eyes as Ginny's hands slipped under the band of his underwear and started to move her hand back and forth. 'Alright, I'm getting your message, hmmm, loud and clear.' Harry leaned back over Ginny kissing her passionately as his hands started to lift her top off of her. He stopped while he pulled it over her head and threw it over his shoulder and went back to kissing her. His hand went down and pushed her knickers down and felt Ginny pushing them the rest of the way until she threw them onto the floor. Harry put his hand on her heat and felt how wet she was. He slipped his finger inside and started to feel her. Their movements were getting urgent and they both couldn't hold out. Harry moved over on top of her, he looked into her eyes as he entered his wife. They both started to move frantically, wanting each other desperately. They both groaned loudly as they both came.

'Harry, I love you, please don't drink again, talk to me next time if you feel shocked, scared or anxious or anything else for that matter.' Ginny said and Harry could hear how tired she was.

'I'm sorry gin, and I never will again. I'm sorry I lost it, I thought I was going to lose them again.' Harry kissed Ginny and noticed she'd fallen asleep. 'Sleep my sweet Ginny, sleep.' Harry got out of bed and grabbed his robe and went down stairs. He sat on the couch thinking, wishing he could get his guitar, but realising he couldn't because he smashed them all. He wanted to check to make sure he's hands were fine and he could play. He didn't know how long he sat there deep in thought, then he remembered and he got up and walked into the library and sat down at his mother's piano. He looked at it nervously, flexing his hands, then touched the keys.

'Give it a try Harry,' Lily said as she walked in.

'I thought you'd gone to bed mum, you need to sleep.' Harry said looking up at his mother as she walked in.

'I did sleep Harry, but then I heard you and just wanted to make sure you were okay. Go on Harry, play something.'

'I'm nervous, I really want them to be healed, but what if there not? What if I could never play again?' Harry stood up and started to pace.

Lily went and grabbed his hands in hers. 'Harry, there healed, Ginny healed them. Trust in your love for Ginny, remember.'

Harry grinned at his mother. 'You've been listening to Dumbledore.'

'Yes, but he's right. The love you have for Ginny and she for you is strong Harry, stronger than anything I've ever seen. Trust it.' Lily put her hands to Harry's face. 'Trust it and trust yourself Harry. If you want I'll sit with you, alright?'

'Okay, if you sit with me, I'll try.' Harry took her hand and they walked back over to the piano and sat down. Harry put his hands on the keys, but didn't start playing. Lily started to play on the higher keys. Harry watched and he's hands started to move over the keys playing alongside his mother. 'Their healed, I can play.' Harry broke into a grin and he started to sing along, as tears flowed down his face. When he finished, he wrapped his arms around his mother then heard quiet clapping, he looked up and saw James and Charlie standing there, 'Hi, sorry if I woke you.'

'You didn't,' Charlie said and walked in along with James. 'I was awake and heard the piano and wondered who was playing. You sounded good, the both of you.'

'Yeah, they did Charlie.' James smiled down at his wife and son, 'Are you alright Harry?'

'Yeah, I was nervous, wondering if they were really healed, mum talked me into trying. I missed a couple of notes but I was able to play.'

'Ginny asleep Harry after you're rigorous activities?' Charlie asks smirking.

'Yeah, I wanted her to rest, I know how weak she would be, but you know you're sister, stubborn.' Harry grinned.

'You're well suited, you're both stubborn, pigheaded, unreasonable, obstinate…'

'Alright, I get it Charlie, you git.' Harry smiled then broke into laughter.

Lily, James and Charlie couldn't help it either, they started laughing as well. 'I think you're going to be okay Harry,' Charlie said putting a hand on his shoulder. 'You come through this quicker than last time, and you're already laughing. You're going to be fine.' Charlie picking Harry up and a Molly type hug, shaking him.

'Alright Charlie, I can't breathe, put me down.' Harry laughed again.

'What's going on in here?' Sirius said as he came in and saw everyone laughing, including Harry.

'Harry just realised that he was able to play and that he's stubborn, just like Ginny.' Charlie said as he put Harry down.

'Yeah, he is,' Sirius said but looked at Harry, 'But I want to ask you something Harry.'

'What's that Sirius?'

'Why did you belt me?'

'Sorry about that, but the reason was, well, they way Charlie looked after I belted him and he didn't even flinch, so I thought since I couldn't hurt him and needed to hit something and you just happened to walk in at the wrong time.'

'Didn't hurt, Harry I felt like my head was coming away from my neck. My jaw is still sore,' Charlie said

'Sorry, Charlie, that's the second time I've done that to you, can you forgive me mate, please?'

'You know I will, but next time, I'm hitting back.' he laughed.

'So, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, is that it?'

'Yeah, sorry Sirius, I hit when I'm angry, but it's usually walls.'

'Well, I hope you're not going to hit any more walls or Ginny will perform the spell again, you know that Harry.'

'Yeah, I know and that there is why I will never hit anything again, I'll just hex instead.' Harry smirked.

'You're on your own next time Harry, I've seen you hex someone, no thanks.' Charlie laughed.

'Harry, do you think you could repair the widow, we've all tried, even Kingsley and haven't had any luck.' James said smiling at his son.

'No problem, I'll do it now,' Harry said and they all walked out of the library. Harry looked at the window, 'Hey, it's morning,' he shrugged and looked at the window again and it started to fix itself. 'There, done.'

'The morning happened when you were probably shagging you're wife,' Sirius laughed.

'You didn't close your eyes, Harry.' James said.

Harry looked at his father, then back at the window. 'Wow, I didn't, did I?'

'You're power is still getting stronger Harry, things like that will happen every now and then.' Albus said from his portrait.

'How much more powerful will he get, I mean he already doesn't use anything to perform magic, and no one can get through his wards or fix whatever he's used magic on?' Sirius said looking over at Albus' portrait.

'Well, Harry is only twenty and he's already passed all adult wizards, so who knows how much more powerful he will get.'

'I really don't want to know anymore, I'll just take it one day at a time. Right now, I'm hungry.' Harry said and walked into the kitchen, 'Anyone else want to eat or are you going to go back to bed?'

'We're all up, might as well eat.' Charlie said and sat down.

Everyone sat down when a doe patronus appeared in the kitchen. 'Harry, I need you quickly.' Ginny voice said.

Harry bolted up the stairs with everyone following and Harry saw Ginny on the floor. 'Ginny,' he raced over and picked her up and sat down with her in his arms. 'What happened baby?'

'I was trying to go to the bathroom and my legs gave out, and I couldn't get back up. I feel really weak.'

'Merlin, Gin,' Harry could fell how she hung limply in his arms, 'You know I was weak after, you should have called me.'

'I know, I just didn't think. Can you help please?' Ginny asked weakly.

'Come on, sweetheart,' he turned to everyone, 'We'll be out in a moment,' Harry stood with Ginny in his arms and walked into the bathroom.

'I knew it,' Charlie said angrily.

'She's fine Charlie, like Harry said, he was weak after he performed those spells, Ginny will get her strength back.' James said putting a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

'Yeah, I know, it's just, she's my little sister, and I can't help worrying about her.'

'We know Charlie, let's just see how she is later today. Harry's strength came back fairly quickly, so Ginny's should to.'

Everyone heard the shower running so they left the room and went back down stairs.

'How does that feel Gin?' Harry said looking down at Ginny.

'Good Harry, really good, I'm sorry I worried you.' Ginny pulled his face down and kissed him tenderly, then started to kiss him passionately until Harry pulled away.

'Not this time, Gin, you need rest, and I'm going to make sure you get it.' Harry scowled but couldn't hold it.

'Alright, but I can't help myself, you look so good.' she saw the look Harry was giving her. 'Alright, I'll behave. Oh, I know what it is, I haven't had the potion for a couple of days.'

'Neither have I, but I'm trying to fight the feelings at the moment Gin, and you're not helping. Now let's just get you washed and back into bed.'

When they finished, Harry carried Ginny back into the bedroom. 'What do you want to wear, sweetheart?'

'Nothing,' Harry looked at her still standing at the chest of draws, 'Alright, t-shirt, jeans, bra and knickers.' Ginny giggled.

Harry brought her over her clothes, 'You could drive me crazy sometimes Gin, I can feel you, feel what you want, and no, not until you've rested.'

'Fine, I'll wait, then watch out.' Ginny grinned as she slipped her knickers on then bra and Harry helped her with her t-shirt and jeans. 'Could you take me downstairs Harry, I'm awake now.'

'Let's take the potions first,' Harry took a swig then passed it to Ginny, she took a swig as well, 'Now you promise not to move off the couch?' Harry looked at his wife.

'I promise,' she grinned and Harry picked her up and carried her down stairs and sat her down on the couch. He conjured a blanket and covered her up.

'Better sweetheart?' Harry caressed her face.

'Yeah, better, but I'm hungry, I haven't eaten much in the last few days, could you get Kreacher to fix something?'

'I've got breakfast ready Ginny, I'll bring you in some,' Lily said and put a tray together for Ginny and brought it into her. 'Here you go.'

'Thanks Lily,' Ginny smiled up at her mother-in-law.

'Why are you cooking breakfast mum, Kreacher usually does.'

'He wanted to do it, but I asked if I could, he still helped though. I haven't cooked in so long, I forgot how much I enjoyed it.' she smiled at her son.

'I see the window's fixed,' Ginny said.

'Harry did it earlier, and he never closed his eyes when he did it.' Charlie said sitting down opposite his sister.

Ginny looked at Charlie, 'Nothing Harry does any more surprises me, especially when it comes to magic.' she grinned and looked back at her husband. 'Normally, when I'm sitting here, I'd have you sing to me, but you broke all you're guitars, didn't you?'

'Yeah, I'll have to go and pick up a few more, along with everything else I busted,' Harry grinned sheepishly.

'Why don't we go later today, I'll be fine by then and if you do the expansion charm, your parents could pick out the extra furniture there going to need.' Ginny leaned in and kissed Harry tenderly.

'Let's see how you're feeling later first, then we'll decide. Right now, you need to eat.'

'And so do you Harry,' Lily said and placed a tray on Harry's lap. 'You never ate much before, now do what you're mother tells you and eat.' Lily grinned down at her son.

'Yes mum,' Harry couldn't stop the huge grin coming to his face as he reached up and touched his mother's face before he started to eat.

James, Lily, Sirius and Charlie watched Harry and Ginny, and realised they would be okay. Everyone would be okay from now on.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty six

As Harry and Ginny finished eating, they cuddled together on the couch. They constantly touched and kissed each other and never took their eyes from each other's faces, when the Flames and Paul walked in.

'Nothing changes around here, does it?' Liam said and walked over sitting on the couch next to Harry.

'Hey, good to see all of you.' Harry said smiling at all of them.

'You okay Harry, we heard what happened?' John asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine, everything's going to be alright.'

'Good, cause I needed to talk to you Harry, I booked those muggle concerts, the first one is in two weeks, will you be up for it or you want me to change it for later?'

'No Paul, I'm good, I'll be ready. I just need to go buy some new equipment.'

'Again Harry,' Patrick said as he sat down as well.

'Yeah, well, you should know me by now.'

'We do, so it's not that unexpected, good thing you're rich, with the amount of stuff you keep having to buy all the time.' Liam laughed then saw Sirius' bruised chin and noticed Charlie had some bruising as well. 'So apart from wrecking you're studio, you belted you're brother-in-law and godfather, I'm glad we left then.'

Harry grimaced slightly. 'Yeah, I did. I'm really sorry,' Harry said as he looked from Charlie to Sirius.

'It's fine Harry, forget about it. But just remember, no more hitting, especially any more walls.' Charlie said scowling at Harry.

'I won't, I'm not letting Ginny do that again,' he looked down at her. 'Are you feeling any better?'

'Yeah, my strength is almost back and as for my magic, let's see.' Ginny waved her hand and her patronus doe erupted into the room. 'I'd say it's back.'

'Ginny, you did wandless magic.' Harry stared at her doe then back at Ginny. 'How did you know you could do that?'

'I can't really explain, I just felt it, so can we go out later and get all the stuff you need, please.' Harry laughed loudly and pulled Ginny into his arms and snogged her fiercely.

'Can't you two go two minutes without snogging each other?' John said laughing.

'Don't bother John, they will never stop, and they shouldn't.' Lily smiled as she watched her son and daughter-in-law.

'Harry, my boy, when you're finished,' Albus said smiling from his portrait.

Harry slowly pulled away from Ginny, touched her face then looked up at the portrait. 'What's up Albus?'

'Ginny's magic will grow as well, you're bond links you both in every way. The more powerful you get, the more powerful Ginny will get as well. She will never become quite as powerful as you, but a lot more than she is now.'

'Oh great, that's just what I need, for Ginny to become more powerful, she already bat bogey's hex's anyone that annoys her.' Charlie grinned at his sister.

'And don't you forget it big brother.' Ginny laughed.

'Albus, I wanted to ask you about that. Why have I become powerful only recently, well, within the last two years, since the battle anyway?'

'That is because of the link you shared with Voldemort. That link suppressed you're power, the power you already had, once you defeated him, it finally started to emerge.'

'Yeah, I can understand that. When I used to see into his mind, feel how angry…cold…and evil he was, I had to practice spells more often before I got it right, now I do it once and it works.'

'There you go, the evil that was in him was blocking you're true power from coming out.' Albus smiled down at Harry.

'Thanks Albus.' Harry grinned.

'Anything for you my boy, now I'll let you get back to snogging your wife.' he grinned once more before closing his eyes.

'Good idea,' Harry said and grabbed Ginny and started to kiss her passionately again.

'Here they go again,' Patrick said but he couldn't help smiling at them.

When Harry and Ginny finished, he looked at her seriously. 'Are you really up to going out Gin? You don't want to push it.'

'I'm fine Harry, really. So can we go, please?' she kissed him tenderly and sucked his lip as she pulled away smirking.

Harry closed his eyes, 'Keep doing that and all you'll see is the bedroom.' everyone laughed when they saw the look on Harry's face, he took a couple of deep breaths. 'Alright, why don't I go have a shower and you can get changed.' Harry stood and put his hand for Ginny to take. 'Come on Mrs. Potter.' he smiled, then looked at his parents. 'You want to come as well, get some furniture.'

'We'll come Harry, sounds like fun,' James said smiling over at his son.

'Oh I should do the expansion charm first.' Harry looked towards his parent's room for a few minutes. 'There, why don't you go look and you can see what type of furniture you'll need, while I shower.' he looked back at everyone else, 'I won't be long.' Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked up the stairs.

Lily and James walked into their rooms and their mouths fell open. They'd stepped into the own sitting room and saw a few doors leading off it.

'Is he really alright Charlie?' asked Liam as he looked at Harry's brother-in-law.

'Yeah, he's really alright, better than alright. I mean he's still going to have some hard times, and he shouldn't be alone for a while. But, yeah, he's good.' Charlie looked over at Sirius. 'Are you going to go with them Sirius, or going to hang out here?'

'I might hang here for a while with Nicky,' he smiled down at the woman in his arms.

Just then everyone heard the sounds coming from upstairs and knew they all had a long wait. 'Do you think we'll they'll get out of there any time soon, I really need to discuss the concerts with Harry.' Paul said looking over at Charlie.

'You know as well as I do what those two are like, anyway, I might go see if my wife and children are awake.' Charlie got up and walked upstairs shaking his head at the noises coming from Harry and Ginny room.

Harry and Ginny finally emerged a couple of hours later with everyone grinning at them as they stepped into the sitting room.

'We ready to go then?' Harry asked.

'We've been ready for the last couple of hours Harry, we've been waiting for you and Ginny to finish shagging each other.'

'You should be used to that by now,' Ginny laughed.

'Oh, we are, come on then, let's go,' said John walking towards the door.

'Mum, dad, what did you think of your rooms?'

'There amazing Harry, absolutely amazing, it's like we've got our own house but just through a door from you.'

'Yeah, I thought you might like that. I wanted you close, but also for you to have your own space.' he grinned. 'You ready then.'

Everyone nodded and they walked out of the house, Harry had his arms around Ginny and noticed that James had his arms around Lily.

They arrived in muggle London, and went into a department store first to get Lily and James' furniture. They looked around and found everything they wanted. Harry sent it all back to the house before they left the store, and went to the music store.

When Harry, Ginny, Lily, James, Liam, Patrick, and John entered, they started to look around at all the equipment, when people started to come over asking for autographs from Harry and the Phoenix Flames.

James, Lily and Ginny stood back and watched as Harry and the band got surrounded. People taking photographs, girls trying to touch Harry, Ginny started to move forward but James put his hand on her arm, holding her back.

'Let him deal with it Ginny, you've got to trust him to handle his fans.'

'Yeah, I know, but I can't help it when I see the way they keep touching him.' Ginny felt the feelings Harry was sending and she smiled. 'Harry loves me, and he is handling it really well.'

'Look, he's finished, let's get back to buying all the things he needs.' Lily said and the three of them walked back over to Harry and the band.

Harry put his arms around Ginny and kissed her passionately, with everyone watching them. Family, friends and fans and they were all smiling.

'Let's get the stuff and go have lunch.' Harry said smiling.

Harry, Liam, John and Patrick got everything that was needed to re-outfit the studio and Harry sent it all home, before they went and had some lunch.

Harry looked at the three members of his band. 'I've got this new song I want to do, but I really think it would sound better if I could get a saxophone in it, do you know anyone who could play one?'

'Yeah, Harry, Nicky can, she's really good.' John said smiling.

'You're kidding, she never said anything about it. I'll have to talk to her when we get back, that's if I can get her out of Sirius' bedroom.' Harry laughed.

They all enjoyed their lunch and left to go back to the potter house. When they arrived, Harry, Liam, John and Patrick went into the studio to set it up. Lily and James went into their new rooms and organised all their furniture and Ginny went into the library to finish her paperwork for the orphanage.

When Harry and the band finished, John turned to Harry. 'Why don't you play us that song you were talking about then we'll try and get Nicky to join us.'

'Alright,' Harry picked up his guitar. 'I'll play the first part and show you were I think the sax will fit in.' they nodded and Harry started to play, when he stopped he looked over at the guys. 'What do you think, a sax right in here I think would work great.'

'Yeah, I can understand that, when you played I tried to imagine what the sax would be like. And you're right, it will fit perfectly.' Liam said smiling. 'You've got a real knack for this Harry.'

'Thanks, when I'm writing, things just come to me, and can hear it. Why don't I try and get Nicky in here, I'll send a patronus that way I don't have to listen to them.' Harry smiled and concentrated, he's stag appeared and ran out of the room. 'Hopefully we don't have long to wait.

Over the next to two weeks, the orphanage had a big opening, Katie, Molly and Ginny, couldn't stop smiling when they saw all the kids having fun once they knew what they were and saw some of the magic people performed. There were kids as young as 15 months, right up to teenagers, all together there must have been around fifty children. Harry walked around the grounds, seeing all the children that had lost parents due the Voldemort and his death eaters and it made him angry but also made him feel guilty again. He kept thinking if he could have only finished it earlier, so many wouldn't have had to suffer.

'It's not your fault you know Harry,' Ginny said walking up to him and putting her arms around him.

'Yeah, I know it's not, but it doesn't stop me feeling guilty.' he looked down into his wife's eyes. 'At least all these kids will be treated well and feed with your mum running this place.'

'That they will Harry, these kids will have everything they need, and I know that doesn't take away their pain of losing their parents, but at least there with their own kind. And with the money you keep donating from you're album and concert sales, they will never go without anything.'

'That's the idea Gin, I don't want any of these kids to go without anything and with you handling all the money you can always let me know if they need more.' he lowered his head and kissed his wife tenderly.

'Wondering where you two disappeared two,' Charlie's voice came to them as he came closer.

'Hi Charlie,' Harry said looking up at him.

Charlie could hear the sadness in Harry's voice. 'You're alright Harry? You sound a bit down.'

'He's feeling guilt again, when he has no reason too. Why don't you two talk, I need to get back to mum,' she pulled Harry's face down to her again and kissed him tenderly. 'I love you Harry, you have no reason to feel guilty, remember that. Put the blame where it belongs, and that's not with you,' she kissed him again and walked off leaving Harry and Charlie alone.

'She's right, you know, the blames lies with Voldemort and his death eaters, not with you.' Charlie noticed Harry's hands were shaking now he wasn't holding Ginny. 'Harry, shake it off mate.' Charlie gripped his shoulder, 'You stopped it from happening to more families, now you need to let it go Harry.'

'I know Charlie, I just see all these kids having to grow up the way I did.' Harry walked further away from the building and Charlie noticed how agitated he was and followed him.

'They won't be growing up the way you did Harry, these kids will be looked after and loved, nothing like the way you were treated. Now you need to calm down Harry and take a couple of deep breaths.'

'It's harder this time Charlie, things get to me easier. I can feel it building and I don't want to go through that again. I'm trying as hard as I can to try to not let Ginny see how hard it is, but I know she feels it.' Harry smiled, 'She hardly leaves my side at the moment and that's makes it a bit easier, it's just seeing all these kids, knowing they have all lost their parents and I know what their going through.'

'I know you do Harry and I told you this time would be harder, but you have to keep your mind occupied as much as possible. Concentrate on your music, Ginny, or you're parents, anything you can and I will be here to help in any way you want. Why don't you and the band get set up, that always helps Harry. Come on, let's head back.'

'Yeah, alright, if I concentrate on playing, it usually takes my mind of wanting a drink. Thanks Charlie, it always helps talking to you.'

'You can talk to me anytime, now come on. Let's go find our wives and my children.' Charlie gripped Harry's shoulder and they both walked slowly back to join everyone at the orphanage thinking, he might have to seriously consider telling Harry that there was something he could do to help him when he stressed, but wasn't sure how he would take it or if he'd even believe him.

A couple of days after the opening of the orphanage, the band had finished rehearsing some new tracks even though they'd be playing stuff from their old album for the concert. Harry had Lily sing with him a few times as he wanted to surprise her at the concert as Lily, James and Sirius was going to watch Harry for the first time, Ginny was going to be there as well.

Harry finished dressing in his new clothes, tied his hair back and put his hat on, when he felt Ginny. He turned and saw her watching him.

'You look so hot,' Ginny's breathing was getting very heavy as she stood there.

Harry slowly walked over and stood right in front of her. 'You had to do that, didn't you? We haven't got time right now.' he caressed her face, running his thumb over her lips. 'Gin, please, if we don't leave now, I'm going to be late.' Harry's breathing was coming in short pants.

'Yeah, I know sorry, couldn't help myself.' Ginny shook her head and took a deep breath. 'Come on, let's go before I change my mind.'

They walked down stairs and saw Lily and James waiting for them along with the band and Sirius, standing with Nicky.

'Ready everyone?' they all nodded. 'Let's go then.' Harry took Ginny's hand and everyone walked out, past the wards and apparated to a deserted area Paul had set up for them at the stadium. They made their way inside and security led them through the back way and up the stairs into their dressing room.

'You've got ten minutes,' Paul said as he shut the door, 'The place is packed, oh Harry, when will you put the charm on to record the concert?'

'Just before I walk out on stage,' Harry smiled looking around, thinking, this is what he loved to do.

The ten of them sat around talking for a few minutes until there was a knock on the door. 'It's time Mr. Potter.' a voice called.

'Let's go,' Harry stood up and took Ginny's hand and turned to his parents, 'Keep close until we get you into your area, you get a lot of fans trying to rush at us.'

'We'll be right Harry.' James said and put his arm around his wife.

They walked out and up the stairs with security keeping everyone back. They made it to the side of the stage. Harry kissed Ginny passionately before security led Lily, James, Sirius, Paul and Ginny to their secure section. Harry performed his charm and waited to go on stage.

A voice sounded all over the stadium. 'Ladies and gentleman, please welcome to the stage, Harry Potter and the Phoenix Flames.' cheers and applause erupted loudly as Harry and the band made their way up on stage.

'Welcome everyone, hope you enjoy yourselves tonight, we're going to rock this place, but as everyone knows by now, I like to start with a song for my wife, this is a new song that I wrote just for her.' Harry looked over at Ginny, 'I love you Ginny.' Harry went and sat down at his piano and started to sing.

The crowd sat mesmerized as they watched Harry sing to his wife. Dudley and his mother stood there watching as well.

'He's brilliant mum' Dudley said watching his cousin on stage.

'Humph.' was all Petunia came out with. 'The only reason I came was to see my sister, not to listen to him.' Dudley scowled at his mother, really starting to not like her very much. He turned back and watched Harry and was glad to see that after everything, he was alright.

When Harry finished, he stood up as everyone cheered. He picked up his guitar, 'You ready to shake this place?' the crowd went crazy. 'I can't hear you,' Harry yelled, 'I said, are you ready to shake this place?' Harry yelled again, and the crowd cheered, screamed and clapped louder. 'Let's go then,' Harry started playing and the crowed screamed and yelled as they watched him.

'He really knows how to get the crowd going doesn't he?' Sirius said watching his godson on stage.

'Yeah, he's got a real presence when he performs and the crowd feels it.' Ginny smiled at Sirius before turning back to watch Harry.

James, Lily, Paul, Ginny and Sirius watched as Harry got the crowd revved up more with every song, then he took his guitar off and turned back to the crowd.

'I'd like to invite someone special up on stage to sing with me,' Harry made his way over the where his parents, wife, godfather and manager were sitting. 'Come sing with me mum,' Harry held his hand out to his mother and waited. She looked shocked, but Harry smiled at her, nodding his head, encouraging her. Lily took Harry's hand and walked up on stage with her son and over to the piano. 'This is my mother everyone,' Harry smiled as Lily sat beside Harry as he started to sing, and when Lily sang, the crowd cheered loudly for her. They finished their song and Harry stood up and hugged and kissed his mother and walked her back over to her husband, who put his hand out to her and helped her back down off the stage.

Harry went back over and put his guitar back on and the band started playing again. Harry's had the crowd enthralled all night with his voice and music. The audience enjoyed the whole show and Harry did as well. He finished with another love song that he sang to Ginny, before they all walked off stage. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and kissed her fiercely before his father came up to him.

'You were brilliant Harry, and the crowd loved every minute of it.' James said and he put his arms around his son and kissed his forehead. 'I'm so proud of you.'

'Thanks dad,' Harry smiled and saw his mother with tears in her eyes. 'Are you okay mum?'

'Yeah, you were just so good Harry,' she hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss.

'Thanks, why don't we head back to the dressing room and get a drink, I'm parched.'

They all started walking along the corridor with fans calling out to Harry and the band as they past, they gave the fans a wave but kept walking. Harry opened the door and everyone went in and sat down. Harry grabbed a butterbeer, while some of the others got themselves Firewhiskey. He took a couple of deep breathes and turned away and saw his father was watching him.

'You okay son?' James looked worried.

'Yeah, I'm fine, I won't stop anyone else having a drink just because I can't.' Harry smiled. 'I'm okay, don't worry. Let's sit for a bit before we head home.'

Harry sat down next to Ginny, and Lily sat on James' lap and everyone talking happily, when they heard a knock on the door.

'Come in,' Harry called, looking over and saw a security guard standing there.

'Excuse me Mr. Potter, but I've got a young man here that says he's you're cousin, and to let you know.'

Harry looked up with shock on his face, then back at Ginny and his parents. 'Let him through, but only him.' Harry said standing up.

A couple of minutes later the guard was back with Dudley. 'Hi Harry,' Dudley said nervously.

'Hey dud, what are you doing here?' Harry still couldn't believe Dudley was here.

'I heard about the concert and just wanted to see you perform and…' he hesitated, 'I just wanted to say, I'm sorry Harry, for everything, and to thank you for saving me from those dementor things. After everything my family did to you, you still saved me and I just wanted to say thanks.'

'I couldn't let the dementors suck you're soul out Dudley, no matter how much of a prat you were,' but Harry grinned at him, 'I can still see that they must have given you a new personality while they were trying to suck you're old one out.' Harry laughed and Dudley started to relax a bit.

'I don't want to keep you, I just want to let you know that I'm sorry Harry.' Dudley put his hands out to Harry and waited.

Harry looked at his cousin's outstretched hand and shook it. 'Thanks for coming big d, but did you enjoy the show?'

'You were brilliant Harry, really good. Mum didn't enjoy it though, but you know her.'

Harry turned and saw the look on his mother and father's face's, he knelt in front of his mother and father, gripping one hand in each.

'It's fine mum, dad, the guards won't let anyone through without my permission.'

'That's why she came, she kept saying she had the right see her sister and Harry couldn't stop her, I told her not to cause any trouble, but you know what she's like.' Dudley said looking down at his cousin and his aunt and uncle. 'I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am for the way we treated Harry, he never deserved that.'

Harry's hands clenched and Ginny took his hands in hers, 'Harry's it's fine, calm down.'

James stood up and stood in front of his nephew. 'I appreciate you saying that Dudley, but could you let your mother know that her sister wants nothing to do with her, ever.' James said but he smiled at Dudley. 'She lost any right regarding her sister the moment she started treating Harry the way she did.' James put his hand out and shook his nephew's hand.

'I will, and I'll make sure she doesn't come near Harry, ever again.' Dudley said and noticed the looks everyone was giving Harry. Then saw how angry Harry looked and his wife was gripping his hands tightly. 'Harry, I'll get her out of here and I'm sorry again.'

Harry stood up and turned to face his cousin, 'Let her know, that if she ever…tries to come near any of us, she will see what sort of magic I can do.' Harry said viciously.

'I'd believe him Dudley, Harry's the most powerful wizard there is and you don't want to get him angry.' Liam said as he looked from Dudley to Harry.

'I'll make sure of it Harry, she won't cause you any more trouble. It was good to see you're alright though.' Dudley stuck his hands out and Harry shook it. 'I'll go now and get her out of here.' he nodded to everyone.

'Thanks dud,' Harry gave him a small smile, then Dudley opened the door.

They could hear a woman yelling at the guards that her sister was in there and Harry lost it and stormed past Dudley and out the door with everyone following him.

He stopped in front of his aunt glaring down at her. 'You are not wanted here…by anyone…leave, right now, before I make you.'

Lily and James came up behind Harry, 'Harry calm down,' James said gripping his son's shoulder.

'You can't stop me seeing my sister, I have the right to see her.' Petunia shrieked at Harry.

Everyone could see Harry was losing it and they all tried to pull him away but they couldn't move him. Lily stood right in front of him with her back to her sister and put her hands to Harry's face and made him look at her and away from her sister.

'Harry darling, don't. I don't want you doing anything, I don't want to have anything to do with her, she lost that right the moment she hurt you. Now, why don't we leave and go home. Harry sweetheart, come on, let's go home where you are loved and happy.' she leaned up and kissed Harry waiting to see if she got through to him.

'You're right mum, I've got my family with Ginny, Sirius, dad, you, and soon a sister. That's all that matters,' he kissed his mother again and put his arms around Ginny before turning back to Dudley. 'It was good to see you again Dudley, but I think you need to get her out of here before I change my mind.'

'Lily, I'm you're sister.' Petunia called to her.

'Let's go mum,' Dudley said pulling his mother away.

Lily ignored her and took Harry's other hand and they all turned and walked away heading home to be with their friends and their family.

Harry finally finished all the concerts and told Paul he was taking a long break but he would keep writing and recording new songs.

'You sure you want to take that much time off Harry, you love performing.' Ginny said as she cuddled Harry on the couch.

'Yeah, I'm sure. I'll still play here and the occasional party but I really want to spend as much time getting to know my parents. Since they've been back, so much has being going on, my concerts, dad getting the Daily Prophet going the way he wants. It's time to just relax and be with you and them, getting to know them properly.'

'I love you Harry,' Ginny straddled Harry and kissed him tenderly. 'I don't have a lot on at the moment, I meet mum once a week to go through anything that might be needed, but that's about it. So we can have as much time as we want together.'

'That sounds wonderful, it really does, and I love you so much Ginny, everything's finally working out for us, aren't they?'

'Yeah, it is Harry, and I can feel that you're finally at peace, completely and it's a good feeling.'

'I feel good, for the first time in weeks, I don't crave for a drink anymore. I haven't lost my temper once, so yeah, I think I'm finally at peace with everything, especially the past.' Harry pulled Ginny to him and kissed her passionately for the longest time until they heard a Kingsley's voice.

'No matter when I walk into this place, someone is always snogging someone else.' he said with amusement in his voice.

Harry and Ginny looked up smiling and she moved off Harry and sat next to him. 'Hi Kingsley, Aleena, good to see you both, and Minerva, this is quite a surprise. Why don't you sit and tell me what's going on to warrant a visit from the headmistress of Hogwarts, minister of magic and my godmother?' Harry smiled over at them as they sat down.

'You seem to be in a very good mood Harry,' Kingsley said as he sat down.

'Yeah, I am, like I was just saying to Gin, I don't crave for a drink anymore, I haven't lost my temper once in a few weeks, and I finally finished all the concerts, and I'm enjoying just sitting here snogging my wife, and not have to do anything at all unless I want to.'

'Well, there's something we wanted to discuss with both of you,' Minerva said smiling over at them both.

'Well, you're smiling, so it's not bad news, so let's hear it.' Harry sat up straighter but kept his arms around Ginny.

'I thought I heard voices,' Lily said as she walked out from her rooms, and gave Aleena a hug then Kingsley before sitting down on Harry's other side, taking he's hand in hers. 'It's nice to see you Minerva.'

'It's nice to see you Lily and I can see you're starting to show,' Minerva smiled as she saw Lily slightly expanding stomach.

'Yes, it's wonderful, isn't it?' Lily put her hand on her stomach.

'Now, Harry, Ginny I wanted to discuss something with you regarding the children at the orphanage, and discuss something with you Harry, in regards to Hogwarts.'

'Okay, let's start with the orphanage.'

'Kingsley and I have been in meetings for the last few weeks and we want to implement a new way young children are taught before they come to Hogwarts.' Minerva waited and saw Harry and Ginny both looked interested. 'We want to give the children basic magic lessons, and study material so they will feel a little more confident when they arrive at Hogwarts.'

'That's a great idea, Minerva. I know Ron and I would have liked to feel more confident when we first arrived and not be so overwhelmed by everything. Does that also mean the children from normal families as well?'

'Yes, we're going to inform all parents what they could teach their children and what they should study, depending on their ages. Kingsley and I would like to ask you something regarding the magic the children will be learning, Harry.'

'Alright, I think I know what you want, so let's have it.' Harry smiled.

'We would like you and Ginny to teach the children, you love teaching and you so good at it Harry, you're a natural. It would only be two days a week. What do you say?'

Harry looked at Minerva then Kingsley before looking at Ginny and saw her grinning at him, then he turned back to Minerva.

'Okay, I'll do it, I do miss teaching. What about you Gin?' Harry smiled at his wife.

'But I've never taught, I wouldn't know where to start,' Ginny said looking from Harry to Minerva.

'These are not you're normal type of lessons, they don't include exams. Plus you would be with Harry at the same time, you'd be like his assistant, you might say. He could show what needs to be done, and you would help with that, I think that's something you would handle very well Ginny.'

Ginny looked at Harry, 'What do you think Harry?'

'You'd be great Gin, I've seen you with Teddy. You've shown him a few things and he enjoys it, so this would be just on a larger scale, and…we get to work together.' he leaned over and kissed her tenderly.

'Well, if you show me what to do, then, I'd love to,' Ginny smiled, then looked back at Minerva.

'That's wonderful, I'm so relieved. I wasn't sure if you would want to get back into teaching again Harry.'

'Well, I do love teaching, especially the younger ones and I'll have Ginny with me, that's always a plus, and if I can explain more to them while their young, we might never have another Voldemort.'

'That's the reason why we came up with the idea Harry,' Kingsley said smiling over at him. 'If we can give the children a good start in magic and a good upbringing, then I think the wizarding world will never have to suffer through another war again.'

'I think it will Kingsley, when I saw the memory of Tom Riddle as a young boy in that muggle orphanage, he was abusing the magic even if he didn't know what he was at the time.' Harry looked back at Minerva. 'But you said you wanted to talk to me about Hogwarts as well.'

'This is something new Harry, but I've gotten a lot of requests from students over the last year, and I do mean all students except for the Slytherin's. The students would like to include an extra class to study,' she waited to see if Harry would guess what that was. When he didn't but looked slightly confused, she decided to go on. 'The students of Hogwarts would like to learn music, take lessons in the different instruments, learn to sing, that sort of thing.'

'Now that is different, especially for Hogwarts. Since you're hear talking to me, I take it that you're going to include these lessons, and you'd like me to teach the students these lessons?' Harry grinned.

'Yes, most of the lessons anyway, if we can ever work out the last of the details. What do you say Harry, two days a week at the orphanage and one day a week at Hogwarts?' Minerva smiled at Harry.

Harry shook his head at her. 'You make it very hard to say no to you Minerva, especially when it combines my three favourite things, Ginny, music, and of course teaching.' Harry looked down at Ginny and sent her his feelings, he grinned as saw Ginny's breathing get heavy before turning back to Minerva and Kingsley. 'Yes, of course I'll do it.'

Minerva stood up and went over to Harry, standing in front of him and he stood as well. Minerva hugged him tight before kissing his cheek.

'Thank you Harry, I really appreciate it. You will be brilliant.' she smiled and sat back down again.

'But you said most of them, what's that about?'

'Well, you could teach guitar, piano and singing lessons, but we'll need someone to teach drums and all the other types of instruments bands play with. Do you have any suggestions on who we could get?' Minerva smirked over at him.

'Oh, I see, you want me to ask the Flames if they would do it as well.' Harry laughed heartily and everyone saw how happy he was. 'You know, I was just telling Ginny, I was going to take some time off so I could really spend time with her and get to know my parents properly, now I'm teaching again.' Harry shook his head but laughed. 'I'll talk to the guys, see what they say.'

'Harry, we have all the time in the world to get to know each other. I think this is great, really great, and you're such a good teacher.' Lily said and leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek.

'Thanks mum, and I'll still have four days a week at home and the nights of course.' Harry turned back to Kingsley and Minerva, 'When do you want to start all this?'

'Well, we thought we could start the orphanage in a couple of weeks. We need to talk to Molly and work out some schedules, as for Hogwarts, that's going to take a little longer to organize and we have to let the students know as well.'

'I have an idea, why don't band and I come out to Hogwarts, play a few tracks, then after you can announce the lessons, and we can find out which ones are serious about learning and which ones aren't.'

'That's a good idea Harry,' Kingsley smiled, then looked at Minerva. 'What do you think?'

'I think that would work really well, why don't we set that up in the next couple of weeks, that way it will give me time to work on the schedules and these lessons will be after normal classes. Then if we have enough interest, which I think we will, we could start those classes in a few of months. Since it will have nothing to do with O.W.L's or N.E.W.T's, they can start anytime.'

'That's settled then, I'll contact the band later, see what they say.'

'It's nearly lunch time, you want to stay?' Ginny asked her guests.

'I wish I could Ginny, but I need to get back to Hogwarts.'

'And I need to get back to the ministry.'

'What about you Aleena, whey Kingsley's off working, would you like to stay for lunch?'

'I would love to Ginny, I'd like to get to know Harry better,' she looked over at him, 'If that's alright with you Harry?'

'It's fine with me, I've got a godmother that I know nothing about.'

'And I would love to catch up Aleena,' Lily smiled at her old friend.

'Well, I better be off,' Minerva said standing up and everyone else stood up as well. 'Thank you again Harry, and you two Ginny. I'll let you know later tomorrow when you can come to Hogwarts to play.' she hugged Harry again then Ginny.

'I'll wait to hear from you, and I'm actually looking forward to it.' Harry smiled at his old professor.

'I've got to go too, when I've spoken to Molly I'll let you know when you will need to start you're lessons with the kids.' Kingsley hugged Harry, then kissed Ginny before giving Aleena a very passionate kiss. 'I'll see you at you're place later.' she nodded.

Kingsley and Minerva left and Harry, Ginny, Lily and Aleena walked down to sit under the tree. They had a lunch and Harry got to know his godmother a little more before Sirius and Nicky joined them.

'Hi everyone,' Sirius said as he and Nicky sat down. He noticed Harry looked very happy. 'What's up Harry? You seem to be in a very good mood.'

'Yeah, I am, Minerva and Kingsley were here before. They offered Ginny and I a job, well Ginny one and me two, that they knew I could never turn it down.' Harry smiled at his godfather.

'Well, you going to tell me what the jobs are?'

'Alright, first is they want me and Ginny to teach basic magic to the younger kids at the orphanage a couple of days a week, and the other is at Hogwarts. It seems they have been getting a lot of requests from the students to add music lessons, so I'm going to do that as well, piano, guitar and singing lessons anyway.'

'That's fabulous Harry, you're a great teacher and you seemed to enjoy it when I watched you teach Karl.'

'Yeah I do enjoy teaching, and love music, so I'll be doing two of my favourite things and having Ginny with me for one of them, I can't beat that.' Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny fiercely, then he turned to Nicky, 'Minerva wanted to know if you and the rest of the band would teach some lessons as well, with the instruments you all play?'

'Wow, really,' Nicky grinned and looked at Sirius before turning back to Harry. 'I would love to Harry, I'll be seeing the rest of them later, I can mention it and get them to contact you if you want.'

'That would be great Nicky, get them to come over tomorrow if they are not doing anything and we can discuss it. Oh, I also told Minerva that we would do a couple of songs at Hogwarts, so she can announce the lessons to everyone, you think the band will want to do it?'

'I'm sure they will Harry, you know them. They love to get on stage with you, for any reason.' Nicky smiled.

'I do too,' Harry couldn't stop smiling and kissed Ginny again passionately and he didn't want to stop until Sirius spoke.

'I have some news myself Harry,' Sirius laughed then waited until Harry and Ginny came up for air.

'Well, it must be good news, you're smiling.' Harry laughed.

'Well, I've been going over the land you gave me and I've decided to have my own place built on one of them.'

'You know there's no hurry to leave Sirius,' Harry said sitting up straighter.

'I know Harry, but I want to. I'm trying to work out what I want to do with my life and I think the Potter family needs time to themselves.' Sirius smiled.

'But you're part of that family Sirius, I hope we haven't made you feel you weren't?'

'No Harry, of course not, but I've always been independent from a young age. Remember when I told you that, I left my parent's house at sixteen, stayed with your grandparents until I got my own place. Well, that hasn't changed, I like having my own space.'

'Yeah, I remember Sirius, but I hope you visit a lot, I've just got you back.'

'Don't worry Harry, you'll still see a lot of me.' Sirius stood up in front of Harry, 'Come here,' Harry stood and Sirius wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. 'I'll be around Harry, you're my godson and I'm finally able to get to know you properly this time, we never got that before.' Sirius looked into Harry's eyes. 'I'll always be here for you, no matter what, I love you Harry.'

'I love you too Sirius, alright, and I can understand you wanting your own place.' Harry smiled back at him and they both sat back down.

After that everyone enjoyed a wonderful afternoon, talking, laughing and just being with the people they loved. Sirius and Nicky had gone into their room, and Lily took Aleena into her sitting room to really get reacquainted and Harry and Ginny cuddled back up on the couch.

'Harry, do you really think I'll be able to help you teach?'

'I think you'll do a great job Gin, and I'll help you through until you get used to it.'

Ginny smiled at Harry then sat straddling him again, kissing him passionately. Harry running his hands up and down her back until one hand went under her top and grasped her breast and started to fondle.

'Why don't we head upstairs Gin, I want you so much.' Harry pulled her top and bra up and started to lick around her nipple, then flicking it with his tongue. 'What do you say? I mean if you comfortable right here, then I'm with you, but we will probably be interrupted.' Harry smiled and went back to licking her breast as his other hand fondled the other.

'Hmm, right now, I don't care. What you're doing to me Harry, feels too good.' Ginny tilted her head back and pushed her breasts closer to Harry as she reached down and grabbed his erection through his jeans. 'But I do get you're point, so let's go.' Ginny slowly moved off of Harry, pulling her top back down and they both headed upstairs.

The moment they closed the door, Harry grabbed Ginny and pulled her top over her head and her bra off, then put his mouth back over her and stood her up again the wall. He reached down and undid her jeans, never taking his mouth away from her.

'Hmmm, Harry, let's get out of these clothes, please. I want to feel you,'

Harry straightened and looked into Ginny's eyes, as his hands pushed her jeans and knickers down, as Ginny kicked her shoes off. Harry helped Ginny out of her jeans then pushed her legs apart and stayed kneeling in front of her. He ran his hands up the inside of her legs, getting close to her heat, then moving away slightly. He did it again and again, getting closer every time and it was driving Ginny crazy.

'Harry please, I can't take anymore, I want you.'

'Not just yet my sweet,' Harry grinned as he stood and stripped off his clothes, then knelt back down and started to run his tongue up the inside of her leg and he could feel the heat coming from he's wife. He stopped just before he got to her and circled with his tongue, Ginny's hands kept hitting the walls and her legs were getting weak. Harry stood up and took her over to the bed. He lay down and brought Ginny on top of him and she started to wriggle around on top of his erection. He stopped her and made her straddle him. 'Not yet, Gin, bring yourself up here, over me.' he's breathing was so heavy and coming in pants at what he wanted his wife to do.

'What?' she looked confused.

'Do you trust me?' Harry looked up at his wife.

'Of course I to, but, I'm not sure.'

'Please, Gin, let me please you, you will enjoy this, just trust me.' Harry ran his hands along the inside of her legs, coaxing her.

'Alright,' she started to move up and Harry could feel her nervousness.

'Let yourself go my sweet and just feel it, enjoy it.' he grabbed her and made her move her until she positioned over him. 'Now that's a beautiful sight,' then he thrust his tongue inside and Ginny couldn't stop moving in time with his tongue.

'Harry, please, oh merlin.' Ginny groaned loudly as she arched back and her body moved over her husband, his tongue driving her over the edge. 'Oh Harry, I can't hold much longer, please.'

Harry moved his tongue out and started to flick it as Ginny was wriggling on top of him. He flicked faster until he felt her spasms as she started to climax. Harry kept watching her as he gripped her hips harder, keeping her from moving until she was screaming with pleasure, then he flipped her onto her back and entered her hard and fast. He held for a few seconds as he felt her spasms around he's erection, before he started to move within her.

'Merlin, this feels good.' Harry kept thrusting as Ginny grabbed him. They started to move faster and faster, harder, slamming together until both of them were cuming. 'God Gin, you…you…feel so…good.' Harry and Ginny both groaned loudly as they released. Harry collapsed on top of Ginny and lay there panting.

When there breathing slowed Harry leaned up on his elbow and looked down into Ginny's eyes. 'I love you Mrs. Potter.' he lowered his head and kissed her tenderly.

'Hmm, I love you to Harry,' She could taste herself on Harry, 'That was different, I wasn't sure at first, but you were driving me insane.'

'Even though it was different, did you enjoy it? It felt like you were.' Harry grinned down at her.

'You know I did, but I thought my knees were going to give out. You sure know how to surprise me Harry.' she grabbed his head and pulled him back down and kissed him.

'I like to surprise you, and do you know that I had a perfect view,' he smiled cheekily at his wife. 'You looked so good, and I loved that you trusted me and you were completely open to me.' Harry leaned down and kissed her tenderly, but as he's thoughts went to their love making he started to increase his kiss and Ginny responded. 'Let's go have a shower.' he stood up and pulled Ginny to her feet and led her into the bathroom.

Ginny and Harry let the water run down over their bodies, as they washed each other, turning each other on. Ginny knelt in front of Harry and put her mouth over his erection.

'Merlin Gin,' Harry groaned loudly and gripped Ginny's head as her mouth kept moving over him. 'Gin, I'm not going to hold for much longer.' Harry closed his eyes, panting heavily, as Ginny kept her mouth sucking and licking until he couldn't control himself any longer, he groaned loudly as he came. Ginny stood up and started to lick his nipples, while her hand slowly circled him, feeling him grow again under it.

'I want you Harry, now,' she licked up until she reached his lips and kissed him fiercely.

'Not just yet,' Harry smirked at her.

'What are you going to do now?' she looked expectantly at him.

'You'll see, come with me.' Harry took Ginny's hand and led her over to the large cabinet. He turned her around so her back was to him and they watched themselves in the large mirror. Harry's hands came around and grabbed one breast in each hand as he's mouth sucked her neck.

Ginny's panting got very heavy as she watched what Harry was doing to her, seeing it in the mirror. He slid his hand down and grasped her heat. 'Merlin Harry, this looks good, watching you touch me.'

'I'm not finished yet,' Harry concentrated and he conjured another large full length mirror that stood behind them. 'Now you can watch everything I'm going to do to you.'

'And what's that?' Ginny couldn't stop panting and her legs were weak with anticipation.

Harry bent her over to lay over the counter and spread her legs wide and knelt down behind her. 'You look so good, fully open and I can see all of you. Let me take you higher.'

'Harry, what are you doing?' she was looking over her shoulder at him.

'Watch in the mirror and see for yourself,' he felt her nervousness. 'Trust me sweetheart, you'll enjoy this.'

'I do trust you.'

Harry gripped the inside of her thighs and moved his fingers to her heat and pulled her open. He heard Ginny groan and pulled a little more and felt her quivering under his hands. He looked up and saw she was watching and knew she was enjoying the sensation of watching what he was doing to her.

'Enjoy it my sweet Ginny,' and he opened her a little more until she was as wide as Harry could get her then started thrusting his tongue in and out, before slipping a finger inside. He stood up leaning over her, but kept his finger inside her, as his other hand fondled her breast as he stood them both back up and watched themselves in the mirror.

Harry listened to her groans and inserted another finger, while he watched Ginny's face, 'let's go one more,' he said and slipped another finger inside and moved them back and forth.

'Harry, hmm, Harry, that…feels…oh, god Harry.' Ginny groaned loudly.

Harry bent Ginny over again and started flicking his tongue all the way down her back, never diverting until he reached her crease, and flicked his tongue all around her, while he kept his fingers moving inside her. Ginny gasped loudly.

'Harry, what are you doing?' Ginny started to groan loudly and her body spasmed.

'Don't think about what I'm doing, just enjoy it Gin.' Harry smiled as he felt her acceptance at what he was doing to her. 'Let yourself go.' Harry moved his tongue back to her as his fingers never diverted. He kept going on both parts Ginny's until her orgasms hit again. Harry entered her while she was still bent over the counter, he watched himself and his wife in the mirror, moving together. 'You look and feel sooo good,' Harry groaned loudly as his movements got faster.

'Harry, I can't…hold…any…longer,' Ginny's loud moans drove Harry over the edge and they both moved faster until the both released.

Harry slowly slid out of Ginny and helped her up and turned her to face him. 'I love you, Gin.' he caressed her face, looking into her eyes. 'That was…absolutely…fantastic.'

'I love you too Harry, and yes, it was. I liked watching the way you touched me, it was turning me on so much,' Ginny leaned in and kissed Harry tenderly. 'You always surprise me.'

'I just want to please you Gin, give you every pleasure you deserve.' Harry pulled her into his arms and held her tight. 'You deserve everything, and I'm going to make sure you get it. But right now, I need another shower,' Harry smiled as he held Ginny's face and kissed her tenderly.

'You go, shower, I'll have one after you. I need to sit, my legs are so weak right now.' she grinned, 'But it was worth it.'

'I'm glad you think so,' Harry kissed her again then stepped into the shower.

Ginny stood watching Harry wash himself and could feel herself getting turned on again and tried to ignore it and went and sat down, but she couldn't stop watching her husband.

'You know I can feel it Gin, come in with me. You can sit if you're legs are still weak.' Harry grinned as he stuck his head out looking at his wife.

'Not this time sweetheart, I need a rest after everything you've just done to me, you've completely drained me.' Ginny laughed even though she wanted to. 'We'll get back to it later.'

Harry laughed, 'If you're sure,' he went back to washing himself, knowing Ginny was still watching him and still very much turned on, but left it up to her if she wanted to or not. Harry finished and stepped out of the shower and started to dry himself as Ginny walked past him. He sent what he wanted, seeing her grin and shake her head.

'No, Harry, I need rest and food.' she gave him a quick kiss and stepped into the shower.

Harry walked into the bedroom and got dressed then headed down stairs. He saw Fawkes sitting on his perch and walked over.

'Hi Fawkes, been getting out boy?' Harry patted the beautiful bird and he rubbed his head around Harry's hand. 'You're starting to look a little haggard, it will be a while yet, but when that time comes, I'll be with you.' Fawkes nodded his head, Harry gave the bird another pat then turned and saw his mother and godmother looking at him. 'Hi,' he said and sat down on the couch and summoned his guitar.

Lily walked over and kissed Harry and saw down next to him. 'What will be a while yet Harry?'

'Fawkes, time for him to burst into flames and get reborn, I saw it happen once in Albus' office, I remember panicking wondering what to do to help him, when Albus walked into the office he explained everything.' Harry's smile slowly turned to sadness.

'What's wrong Harry?' Lily took Harry's hand.

'That was the year when Ginny nearly died in the chamber of secrets and everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin and was attacking muggleborns.'

'You saved her Harry and Fawkes saved you, that's all over.' Lily pulled Harry into her arms. 'There's still a lot I don't know about your life, isn't there sweetheart?'

'Yeah, there is. You've only seen things from the last couple of years. One day I'll show you more.' he kissed his mother as she let him go. He started playing quietly as he felt Ginny and smiled turning to face her.

'I felt you're sadness Harry, everything alright?' she knelt down in front of him as he moved his guitar and put it down.

'Yeah, I'm fine, just remembering the first time I saw Fawkes get reborn. It was the year you were taken into the chamber by riddle.' Harry caressed Ginny's face. 'I'm so glad I got to you in time, Gin.'

Ginny knelt up and wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. 'You did and you almost died to save me. But thanks to Fawkes, you survived.'

Lily and Aleena watched Harry and Ginny, realising their love for each other started a long time ago and nothing could come between them. They might make some mistakes, and have some bad times, but they'll always come through it as long as they were together.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty seven

A few of months after Minerva spoke to Harry about music lessons at Hogwarts, Harry was in his bedroom getting dressed, ready to head to Hogwarts with the band. He tied his hair up and put his hat on, then his long dragon hide jacket, when he felt Ginny. He turned and saw her standing there, watching him and could feel how turned on she was. He walked over and stood in front of her, caressing her face as he ran his thumb over her lips.

'I never get tired of seeing you when you dress like that, it's still sexy,' Ginny smiled looking up into her husband's eyes.

'You know we haven't got time Gin, yet you do it every time, don't you?' Harry started to kiss Ginny's neck and heard her moaned with pleasure.

'Hmmm, I know Harry, but I couldn't help it,' she tilted her head back as Harry sucked on her neck. 'Harry, you driving me crazy, but we…we…need…to go,' Ginny's breathing was very heavy.

Harry moved slightly back from Ginny, 'Yeah, we do, but the moment we get home…' he reached down and put his hand under her dress, 'Watch out.' Harry slipped his hand inside Ginny's panties and started to rub his finger against her. He put his other hand around her and held her up as Ginny's legs were wobbling as Harry quickly brought her to an orgasm. Harry moved his hand out and stuck his finger inside his mouth and sucked, tasting her. 'Do you think that will hold you till later?' he grinned as he waited till Ginny's breathing returned to normal.

'Merlin, Harry,' Ginny panted as she pulled Harry down and kissed him fiercely. 'That will definitely hold me till later. I wish we had time now, but I know we have to go.' Ginny grinned as she undid his jeans and lowered them slightly, and gripped his arousal. 'What about you, will this hold you till later?' Ginny sunk to her knees and licked up the sides of Harry.

'Oh, god Gin.' Harry groaned loudly. Ginny moved her mouth over him, sucking and licking slowly at first, then built up momentum. 'Ginny, oh god,' Harry groaned as he felt himself let go.

Ginny stood up and looked into Harry's eyes, 'I think we can both hold till later now.' she smiled as she walked into the bathroom to fix her makeup.

Harry watched his wife, shaking his head as he fixed himself up. He walked over to the bathroom door watching Ginny. 'You are an amazing woman, you are. But we really need to get going.' Ginny and Harry walked down the stairs and everyone was standing there waiting for them.

'We didn't think you were going to make it out for a while.' Liam said smiling over at Harry.

'Well, we did, we can control ourselves when we need to,' Harry looked down at Ginny and whispered to her, 'Well, almost.' he kissed her before looking back at everyone. 'We ready then.'

Everyone nodded and they walked outside and past the wards and apparated to Hogsmeade. Once everyone was together, they started walking up towards Hogwarts castle.

Harry had his arm around Ginny on one side and his mother on the other side, and his father with his arm around his wife. The four of them led the way through the gates towards the castle, with everyone else following behind. Harry looked at his mother and saw how excited she was.

'You're happy to be back to visit mum?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, it's been so long since I've seen Hogwarts.' Lily grinned hugely at her son.

'Are you sure you're going to be alright?' Harry said as he noticed his mother hold her back a lot, as she was now started to get very big, even though she was just six months into her pregnancy.

'I'll be fine Harry, you don't need to worry so much.'

'Alright, I just wanted to make sure you comfortable.' Harry smiled and looked back towards the castle. Minerva was walking towards them.

'Hello everyone, we've got the stage set up at the quidditch pitch and charmed it to float up level with the stands, just like you asked Harry. It's right next to the changing rooms at the moment waiting, and all the students are there already.'

'Thanks Minerva,' Harry gave her a smiled and looked around at everyone. 'We better not keep them waiting. Gin, you mum, dad and Sirius are going to sit with Minerva in the staff box.' They all nodded, Harry bent and gave Ginny a kiss before she walked off with the others. Harry turned back to the band, 'Ready,' he got nods all round and they made their way to the back of the stands and into the dressing rooms.

'Are we really going to be floating up that high Harry?' Patrick asked, looking slightly panicked

'It's fine Pat, I had Minerva charm it so the moment we step on, we can't fall off. So there's no danger, okay,' he nodded. 'Alright, let's get on.' The band all walked onto the stage and Harry followed. It instantly floated up level with the stands.

Harry picked up his guitar and the rest of the band got ready. 'Hello Hogwarts, hope you enjoy yourselves.' Harry yelled. 'You ready to rock?' Harry heard the students cheer and clap. He turned and faced the band, 'Let's rock,' Harry spun back around and started playing his guitar and the students of Hogwarts went crazy, chanting and cheering. When Harry and Nicky were back to back, Harry playing his guitar and Nicky playing the saxophone, the cheering got louder.

When they finished, the applause was deafening and someone called out for Harry to do never walk alone. Harry turned to the band, 'You want to do that one next, give them what they want?'

'Sure Harry, everyone likes you doing that one, do you want to play or do you want Nicky to?' Liam asked.

'Nicky, you play and I'll stand next to you.' Nicky nodded and she sat at the piano and Harry stood near her. 'When you're ready Nicky.' Harry said.

In the stands, Lily turned to Ginny. 'What song is that Ginny, I've never heard Harry do that one.'

'It's a special song that Harry does brilliantly, you'll get a very pleasant surprise.' Ginny watched her mother-in-law as Harry sang and saw the tears falling down her face and noticed that James and Sirius looked astonished as they listened to Harry.

'My goodness, that was magnificent.' James said as he put an arm around his wife.

Ginny concentrated then turned to Lily. 'Harry's worried, he wants to know why you crying, why don't you give him a smile, to let him know you're all right.' Ginny sent the feelings to Harry as Lily smiled over at her son. Ginny instantly felt Harry's relief and he started playing again.

When they finished, Minerva stood up and addressed her students. 'Can I have everyone's attention please.' she waited until the noise died down, 'Now, I know you have all been wondering why Harry Potter and the Phoenix Flames played here today, well that is because we are introducing a new subject for anyone that wants to learn. It will be music lessons, that includes, all the instruments you've seen here today as well as singing lessons. It will be held once a week after normal lessons, and Harry and the members of the Phoenix Flames will be your teachers in this subject. So anyone wishing to take these classes, please come and speak to me in the great hall as soon as we leave here. You can also speak with Mr. Potter and the band as well, now everyone off to lunch and we'll be there shortly.' she sat back down and looked at Ginny. 'I think there is going to be quite a few students wishing to attend those classes by the looks of some of their faces.'

'I think you're right, Minerva.' Ginny smiled as she looked around as the students all left the stands.

Harry, Liam, John, Patrick and Nicky stood with Minerva in the great hall as almost every student signed up for the classes. When they finished speaking with the students, Harry went over to Ginny and his parents.

'Let's take a walk around before we have to head home.' Harry put his arm around Ginny and his mother again as his father put he's arm around Lily and the four of them walked out into the grounds enjoying the day and the good memories of the place they all loved.

For two months Harry had been teaching with Ginny at the orphanage, and music at Hogwarts and got a few surprises by the talent of some of the students including a few Slytherin's. James had organised the Daily Prophet into a respectable newspaper that everyone like to read now and Lily was getting larger every day.

'James, don't you think we should tell Harry, he's noticed how big I am, and every time he looks at me you can see how worried he is.'

'I know he is, but I'd like it to be a surprise Lily. He'll know soon enough, then I can undo the disillusionment charm.'

'Do you think he will like it James, it's a huge surprise to spring on him.'

'I think he will love it, you need to stop worrying about Harry so much.'

'I know, but I can't stop thinking of him as my little boy. I know his a grown man but I'll always think of him as my little boy.'

'I'll always be you're little boy mum, no matter how grown I am.' Harry said smiling at his mother as he walked up to his parents, giving them both hugs and kisses.

'Didn't you go to the orphanage today Harry?' James said as he hugged his son.

'Well, Ginny is doing such a good job teaching the kids, I thought I'd let her take over for a few days, see how she handles it, because she will have to sooner or later, especially when I start recording the next album.' Harry stared at his mother's every growing stomach. 'Every day you look bigger,' Harry smiled and put his hand on his mother's stomach.

Lily looked at James before she smiled at Harry. 'Yes, I feel huge as well. Come on, let's sit for a while, my feet are killing me.' Lily took Harry's hand and led him to the couch. 'When do you think you'll be recording again Harry?'

'In a month or maybe two, I've almost finished writing all the new songs, then we have to rehearse.' Harry leaned his head back staring at the ceiling. 'I'm thinking about this being the last album for a while, I'm going to take a year or two off.'

'But you love performing Harry, why so long?' James asked his son.

'Since I've been back teaching, I've realised how much I missed it. So I want to concentrate on that for a while, plus I want to spend as much time as possible with my sister.'

'You're sister is going to be one lucky little girl,' Lily said and she kissed Harry. 'Do you want some breakfast?'

'Yeah, I do, have you eaten yet?' Harry looked at his parents.

'I have,' James said, 'and I have to go, I'll see you both tonight.' James kissed Harry on the head then kissed his wife. 'I see you later Lily,' James kissed her once more then looked at Harry. 'I love you son, see you tonight.'

'Love you too dad,' Harry smiled as he watched his father walk out the door, then looked back at his mother as he stood up. 'Let me help you up mum, and we'll get something to eat.' Harry put his arm around his mother and helped her stand. 'You okay mum?'

'Fine Harry, let's have breakfast.' Lily took Harry's hand and led him to the table and he helped her sit. Lily noticed Harry's worried expression. 'I'm fine Harry, really, now come on, let's eat, I'm starved.'

'Alright,' Harry still looked worried but dished himself up some breakfast as they sat and talked for a while. 'Will you be alright while I go into studio to finish writing?'

'I'll be fine Harry, I'm going to lay down for a while.'

Harry helped his mother up, 'Okay, but if you need me, call Kreacher and he'll come and get me, alright.'

'Alright Harry, if it will stop you worrying,' she kissed his cheek. 'I love you Harry, never forget that.'

'I won't mum, I love you too.' Harry smiled as he watched his mother walk into her room, leaving the door open. Harry walked through the kitchen and out into the studio and sat down at the piano, and started to work on one of his new songs. He didn't know how long he sat there writing when he heard a crack and looked up.

'Master Harry, Master Harry's mother needs you quickly.' the elf bowed as Harry got up and ran from the room straight into his mother's sitting room. She wasn't there, so he went into her bedroom and found her bent over.

'Mum, what's wrong?' Harry knelt down in front of her.

'Oh, Harry, the babies are coming,' Lily groaned loudly and gripped Harry's hand.

'Oh merlin, I need to contact Baily and dad.' Harry went to stand but Lily grabbed his hand.

'It can't wait Harry, I can feel it, the baby's coming now, aahhhhh, you need to help me, please Harry.'

'Mum, I don't know what to do,' Harry said panicked, 'you need a healer.'

'Aaaahhhh, Harry please, now, help me lay down.' Lily screamed in pain.

'Alright, here, let's get you comfortable.' Harry calmed down after hearing his mother's panicked scream. He lay his mother down and put a couple of pillows behind her.

'Aaaaaahhhhhh, 'Harry, I need to push, you're going to have to look and see if the baby's head's there and get some towels ready.' Lily screamed again, 'Now, please Harry.'

'Okay, if you sure,' Harry said and his mother nodded. Harry summoned some towels then bent over his mother and saw the baby's head. 'I can see the head mum, so, I suppose you need to start pushing.'

Lily screamed as she pushed and Harry got his hands ready as the baby's head slowly came out. 'Keep going mum, the heads out.' Harry held the baby's head, waiting for his mother to push again.

'Harry, you need to know something aaaaaahhhhh,' Lily screamed again and started to push again.

'Don't worry about it now mum, just push, she's almost out.' as Lily screamed as pushed again and the baby slid out and she told Harry what to do. Harry did exactly what his mother told him to do, then wrapped his sister in the towel, looking down at his her in amazement until his mother's scream pulled him back to her. 'Mum, what?'

'Twins Harry, there's another one, aaaaahhhhhh,' Lily screamed again.

'What?' Harry placed his sister down on the bed and bent back over his mother and saw another head. 'Bloody hell mum, why didn't you tell me?' Harry got himself ready again as his mother screamed again, pushing hard. 'Alright the heads out, keep going mum,' as his mother pushed, the second baby slid out and Harry wrapped it in the towel doing what his mother had told him to do with his sister, but this time he was doing it to a boy, his brother. 'I've got a brother and a sister, why didn't you tell me mum?' Harry said looking down at his mother and noticed she was asleep. 'Kreacher,' Harry called and the elf appeared. 'Can you please go straight to my father at the Daily Prophet and tell him to come straight home but to contact Baily Horton first and have him come here as well.'

'Of course Master Harry,' Kreacher snapped his fingers and was gone

Harry cleaned up his brother as best he could and lay him down and picked up his sister and cleaned her up, but couldn't resist and he gently and carefully picked his brother back up and held them both as he sat down on the end of the bed, staring at the two little babies.

'Harry, Harry, where are you?' James called.

'In your room dad,' Harry called as he's father ran in followed by Baily.

James stood there as saw Harry holding both his brother and sister in his arms and his wife sound asleep, he walked over and stood next to his son.

'Are you alright Harry?' James put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

'Yeah dad, here,' he held one of the babies for his father to take. 'Baily, can you check on mum please, then check on my brother and sister, make sure I didn't do anything wrong?' Harry never took his eyes off the baby in his arms before looking up at his father. 'Why didn't you tell me it was twins dad?' Harry had tears falling down his face.

'We wanted it to be a surprise Harry, and you definitely got one.' James smiled down at his son. 'You delivered you're brother and sister Harry.'

'Yeah, there wasn't time to call anyone, by the time I got in here, her head was already half out.' Harry sat there and looked back down at his sister.

'Lily's fine, I've fixed her up and she'll be sore for a few days, but apart from that, she's just exhausted, let's check these two out shall we?' Baily said looking down at Harry, waiting for him to hand him the baby, 'Harry, can I check the baby please?'

'Ah, yeah, sure Baily,' Harry stood up and placed his sister gently in his hands. He watched anxiously as Baily checked his sister over. 'Is she alright Baily?'

'You're sister is fine, Harry, you've done a great job.' Baily said and handed the baby girl back to her brother, then took the other baby and check him over. 'You're brother is fine as well.' Baily smiled and handed the boy back to his father. 'Well congratulations James, a boy and a girl, and congratulations to you Harry, you should be very proud of yourself.' Baily put a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'I'll be back tomorrow to check on Lily again, when she's awake. I'll let you all get to know each other.'

'Thanks Baily,' James put his hand out and shook it.

Baily walked out of the room and James looked down at Harry. 'Harry, son, are you alright? You looked kinda shocked.'

'Well, yeah dad, I am. First, twins, then I had to deliver my own brother and sister. I really don't know what to think at the moment.' Harry still sat there staring at his sister. 'Have you named them yet?'

'Yes, we have. We're keeping the "h" going. Your brother is Hayden and your sister is Holly. What do you think?'

'There great dad,' Harry couldn't stop looking down at the baby in his arms.

'Harry, Harry, where are you?' Ginny's panicked voice called from the other room.

'In here Ginny,' Harry called and saw her run into the room and stopped dead at the sight before her.

'Twins,' Ginny said walking over to Harry and James. 'Congratulations James,' Ginny kissed his cheek, then sat next to Harry looking down at the baby.

'Harry delivered them,' James said smiling at his daughter-in-law.

'What? You did?' Ginny saw the tears falling from Harry's eyes. 'You delivered them Harry?'

'Yeah, my sister first, then my brother, here,' Harry handed his sister to his wife and stood up looking down at his brother in his father's arms. 'We should get mum changed dad, and the bed. Do you want me to help or you want to take care of it and I can take him?'

'You take your brother and I'll take care of your mother. Why don't you go into their room and take the disillusionment charm off and you'll see two of everything. All their clothes and nappies are there ready for them.' James smiled at his son.

'Alright dad, come on Gin, let's go get my brother and sister changed.' Harry smiled over at his wife and they both walked into the other room. Harry looked around and the disillusionment charm lifted and saw two of everything. 'I had no idea,' Harry said and walked over to the change table and lay his brother down. 'There you go Hayden, I'll get your clothes,' he put his hand on the baby and turned to his wife. 'Can you watch him and I'll get their clothes?'

'Sure Harry,' Ginny smiled and walked over to the baby boy. She watched as Harry got a pink set of clothes then a blue set of clothes and nappies for both. He looked like he was in a daze. 'Harry, are you okay, you're feelings are all jumbled.'

'I think I'm still in shock Gin, twins.' Harry shook his head as he walked back over and started to clean his brother and get him dressed. He wrapped him in a blanket and picked him back up. 'Do you want to do Holly or take Hayden?'

'I'll do Holly Harry, you sit for a moment.' Ginny gave him a kiss and walked over and started to clean Holly and dress her, wrapping her in a blanket. She picked her back up and sat down next to Harry. 'There beautiful Harry, and they've got your hair.'

'Yeah, I noticed, but I hope they can get theirs to lie flat better than I could.' Harry smiled at his wife. 'It was amazing Gin, really amazing. I mean I was scared to death, but when mum screamed in pain I calmed down, instantly. And to actually help them get born, bloody amazing,' Harry looked down at his brother and brushed his finger across his forehead.

'Harry, son, why don't you go have a shower, I'll take Hayden.' James said walking over to Harry.

Harry looked down at himself and saw he was wet and covered in blood. 'Yeah, I think I better.' Harry stood and handed Hayden to his father. 'Congratulations dad,' Harry kissed his father then walked out of the room.

'I think he's still in shock at the moment Ginny.' James laughed and sat down with his son.

'Yes, I think you're right, he's feelings are all jumbled at the moment. One minute he's scared, then happy, then anxious, then happy again. There all over the place.'

'Is that how you knew, you felt what he was feeling?'

'Yes, I was teaching when I felt Harry's anxiety, then he was scared, which is strange, since Harry never gets scared. So I got mum to take the kids and came straight home.' Ginny stared off into space.

'Ginny, is everything alright?' James saw the look on his daughter-in-law's face.

'It's Harry, he's feeling very overwhelmed at the moment. I should go to him.'

'Just put Holly in the cot Ginny, and go to Harry.' James smiled as Ginny nodded and placed the little girl in the cot and walked out of the room and up the stairs.

She walked into her bedroom but couldn't see Harry, so went into the bathroom and found him sitting on the floor with his head in his hand. Ginny sat down next to him and pulled him into her arms and held him.

Harry sat with his arms wrapped around his wife holding her for the longest time before looking up at her. 'Sorry Gin, I don't know what came over me.'

'You don't have to say anything Harry, I could feel it. You were feeling very overwhelmed, but still happy.'

'Yeah, I was. It's just hitting me, what I did. I helped bring my brother and sister into this world. When mum first told me that I needed to do it, that there wasn't enough time to call anyone, I panicked, then I felt embarrassed. I had to look at my mother, but when I saw the Holly's head, that's all I saw, nothing else and it felt fabulous.'

Harry reached his hand up and caressed Ginny's face, running his thumb over her lips before kissing her fiercely. 'I need you Gin, let me love you.' Harry stood up and put his hand out to Ginny and helped her stand. Harry kissed her fiercely, running his hands up her back and round her front under her top and bra. He started to fondle her breast before pulling her top and bra off and lowered his head. He flicked his tongue around her nipple while his other hand moved down and grabbed Ginny between her legs and he started to move them back towards the cabinet.

Harry lay with Ginny against him, feeling content. He had his wife in his arms, and he had his parents and now a brother and sister and he'd never felt more content in his whole life.

Harry walked back down stairs and saw his mother awake and sitting on the couch. 'hi mum, how you feeling.' Harry went over and kissed her, seeing her feeding Holly.

'I'm fine Harry, just tired and thank you, you were wonderful.' Lily smiled at her son as he sat down next to her.

'I was scared to death mum when you told me I had to do it, merlin, but Baily said their fine, so at least I didn't do anything wrong.'

'You ended up staying calm, that's the main thing.' Lily reached up and touched his face. 'I love you Harry, are you happy though, about their being two?'

'Of course I am mum, it was just a shock. I was expecting just a sister, now I have a sister and a brother. Where is Hayden at the moment?'

'He's in his bed, he should need a feed soon, why don't you go get him and bring him out.' Lily smiled as Harry grinned.

'Alright, I'll be right back.' Harry walked into the baby's room and saw his brother moving about as he woke up. 'Come on little brother, let's get you to your mother and feed.' Harry bent over and gently picked his brother up, cradling him in his arms and walking back into the sitting room and sat back next to his mother never taking his eyes from Hayden's face.

Lily watched Harry as he held his brother and saw the contented look on his face. She watched as Hayden's started to cry softly and Harry put his little finger in his mouth and he started sucking and Harry grinned hugely.

'Why don't you take Holly and I'll feed Hayden?' Harry nodded, so Lily placed Holly into Harry's other arm while he handed Hayden to her. 'She needs her wind brought up.'

'Not a problem,' Harry put a towel over his shoulder and placed his sister on it and gently patted her back.

'Ginny, Harry, you about?' Molly's anxious voice called.

'In here mum,' Harry called and watched as Molly Weasley walked in and stopped dead at the sight in front of her.

'So that's what Ginny was feeling from you Harry.' Molly walked over to Harry and his mother, 'Congratulations Lily, twins.' Molly sat opposite and watched as Harry held his sister on his shoulder.

'Yeah, Ginny felt that I was in a panic,' Harry grinned, then heard his sister burp loudly for such a little thing. He moved her back down and cuddled her.

'Molly, I woke up, and was in full labour, so Harry had to deliver them.' Lily smiled at her sons mother-in-law.

'Harry dear, is that why you were panicked?'

'Well, yeah. I didn't have the faintest idea what to do, but mum talked me through it. Would you like to hold Holly?'

'I would love to Harry,' Molly smiled as Harry stood up and placed his sister in her arms. 'Oh, she's beautiful Lily, she's got Harry's hair.'

'Yes she does, they reminds me so much of Harry when he was this little.' she smiled at Harry as he sat watching Molly holding his sister.

'Hi mum,' Ginny said walking down the stairs. She kissed Harry and sat next to her mother. 'I see you've met Holly?' Ginny grinned.

'Yes, Lily was just telling me how Harry delivered them, at least now I know why you took off the way you did.' Molly smiled.

'Where's dad, mum?' Harry said looking around.

'He had to quickly go back to the Prophet, but he said he'll only be an hour.' Lily looked down at Hayden and saw he was finished. She moved him off her and fixed herself up. 'You want to take Hayden, Harry?'

'Sure,' Harry grinned again and took the baby from his mother's arms and placed him on his shoulder.

'Look at that dark hair,' Molly smiled as she watched Harry.

'We'll have to get everyone over for dinner in a few days, everyone needs to meet the newest members of the Potter family.' Harry smiled, then looked at Ginny. 'What do you say Gin?'

'Good idea Harry,' Ginny looked at Lily. 'You be up for that Lily, or do you need some more time?'

'I'm a bit sore at the moment, but I'll be fine in a few days. Could you watch them for me Harry, I need to have a shower?'

'Course mum, here let me help you up at least.' Harry gave Hayden to Ginny then put his arm around his mother and helped her stand. 'Will you be alright?'

'I'll be fine, just need to take my time.' Lily kissed Harry and moved slowly into her rooms.

'Well, I need to be off and get dinner started for your father,' Molly stood up and handed the baby back to Harry. She kissed his cheek, 'Congratulations Harry.'

'Thanks mum, we'll work out what day for everyone to come over for dinner and let you know.'

'Alright Harry,' Molly walked over to Gin and kissed her cheek. 'I'll see you tomorrow Ginny.'

'Yeah, see you tomorrow mum,' Ginny smiled.

Molly turned, smiling as she watched Ginny get up and walked back over and sit next to Harry and knew that what she was seeing what would one day be real for Harry and Ginny.

'They are so precious Harry,' Ginny looked up at Harry and saw the tears in his eyes but felt how happy he was and couldn't help smiling. 'You have a brother and sister Harry.'

'Yeah, I still think of your brothers as my brothers, and Hermione and Katie as my sisters, but to actually have them for real, I can't describe it Gin.' Harry and Ginny both sat there looking down at the two little bundles in their arms.

'Harry, would you give me a hand please,' Lily's voice called from the room.

'Here, Gin, take Holly,' Harry gently placed his sister in Ginny's other arm and got up, and walked into his parents rooms. 'Mum, are you okay?' Harry went over to his mother and put his arms around her, holding her up.

'Yeah, Harry, I'm fine, just a little weak is all, I should have waited until you're father came back. Help me into the other room and I'll sit.'

Harry slowly walked with his mother and helped her sit down. He took his sister back from Ginny and placed her into his mother's arms.

'Why don't I get Kreacher to get you something to eat mum, you look like you could use it.'

'That'd be nice Harry, thank you.'

Harry kissed her cheek, then turned to Ginny, 'What about you sweetheart, hungry?'

'Yeah, I am a bit.' Harry kissed her and walked into the kitchen. 'Are you sure you're alright Lily, you look a little pale.'

'I'm fine Ginny, just very tired at the moment. If it's alright with you, after I eat, I might take a nap, there have been feed, so they should be fine for a while.'

'Of course it is, Harry and I will look after Hayden and Holly.'

'Thanks Ginny,' Harry walked in with a tray for his mother and placed it on her lap, then put a tray next to Ginny. 'Thanks Harry.'

'Let me take Holly why you eat.' Lily nodded and Harry picked up his sister while his mother starting eating, then he sat down with his sister again, staring at her little face. He picked up her hand and she gripped one of Harry's fingers, and he laughed softly.

'That's all I can eat at the moment, I'm going to lie down for a while, you sure you'll both be fine with them?'

'We'll be fine mum, do you need help?' she nodded, so Harry handed the baby to Ginny again and helped his mother into her bedroom, then helped her lay down. She fell asleep instantly, he kissed her cheek and walked back over to Ginny, taking his sister from her and sat back down. 'She felt asleep straight away.'

'She looked exhausted, but with some rest she'll be fine and your dad should be back soon.'

'Hi everyone,' Sirius said as he and Nicky walked in then stopped dead. 'Wow,' Sirius walked over and sat next to Harry. 'James and Lily never said anything about twins.'

'No, she never told me either, until I had to deliver them.' Harry grinned at his godfather.

'You what? When?' Sirius asked.

'This morning, I was in the studio working when Kreacher came in and told my mum wanted me quickly. I raced in and she was in labour and said there wasn't enough time to call anyone, and I needed to do it.'

'Wow Harry, well, did they tell you their names at least?'

'Yeah, this is Holly, and Ginny has Hayden.'

'More h's. So now there's Harry, Holly and Hayden Potter.' Sirius grinned.

'That's what dad said, they wanted to keep the h going, here, you want to take my sister Sirius?'

'Sure Harry,' he placed the baby carefully into Sirius arms. 'I remember holding you when you were this little Harry, and she's got your hair.'

'Yeah, she's beautiful isn't she?' Harry couldn't stop smiling.

Nicky sat down next to Sirius looking down at the baby girl in his arms. 'She's absolutely gorgeous Harry,'

Ginny got up and walked over, 'You want to hold Hayden Nicky?'

'Yes, I'd like that.' Ginny placed the baby boy in her arms and sat down on Harry's lap.

Harry watched Sirius and Nicky holding his brother and sister and Ginny put her hands to his face. 'You feel so ecstatically happy Harry.' she leaned down at kissed him tenderly.

'Yeah, I am, and I'm going to make sure they have a good life Gin. I'm going to make sure there safe and protected.'

'I know you will, the way you've always kept everyone safe and protected. That's what you do, sweetheart.' she smiled at her husband.

'Ah Sirius, I see you've meet you're godchildren.' James said walking in and standing next to him.

'You're making me their godfather, James?' Sirius looked up at his friend.

'Of course, you're Harry's godfather, so Lily and I thought it was right for you to be Hayden and Holly's as well.' James smiled then looked at Harry. 'Where is your mother Harry?'

'She was exhausted dad, so I helped her into bed.'

James walked over and kissed Harry's head, 'I'll go check on her, then I want to get to know my children better.' James smiled again and walked into his room. After a few seconds, James called. 'Harry call Baily, get him here quick.'

Harry raced over to the fireplace and stuck his head in as Ginny, Sirius and Nicky went into the bedroom and saw blood everywhere.

'Baily's on his way,' Harry said as he raced in and stopped dead as he looked down at his mother. 'Mum,' he kneeled down at the bed. 'Oh, god no,' Harry gripped his mother's lifeless hand while James held his wife.

'I need everyone out of the room now,' Baily said as he came in and went over to Lily. No one seemed to have heard him. 'Harry, now, take everyone out, please.'

Harry nodded and walked out with Ginny, Sirius and Nicky following but James refused to leave. Harry sat down and put his head in his hands and Ginny put her arms around him.

'She'll be alright Harry,' Ginny said holding her husband.

Nicky stood up and walked over to Harry and Ginny. 'Harry, you want to take your brother?'

Harry looked up, 'Yeah, I do, thanks Nicky.' Harry took the baby from Nicky and cradled him in his arms, then he bent down and kissed his head but kept his lips touching him. 'I can't lose her Gin, not now.' tears started to fall from his eyes and landed on his brother. He wiped them away and looked up at his wife.

Ginny could see and feel Harry's heartache, 'She'll be alright Harry, you have to believe that.'

'We have to get Lily to St Mungo's now, I can't stop her from haemorrhaging,' Baily said as he walked out with James.

'No, I'll take care of her.' Harry said standing up and handing the baby to Ginny. He concentrated and the elder wand flew into his hand. He strode past everyone straight into his mother's room and stood over her.

Baily, James, Ginny, Sirius and Nicky stood watching as Harry waved the wand over his mother. Everyone stood very still and tense, watching and waiting. For over an hour Harry kept the wand moving, until finally he opened his eyes and his breathing was heavy and he was gasping to catch his breath. Baily went over to him and grabbed a hold of him and helped him sit down.

Lily's eyes opened and she looked around. 'James, what's going on?'

James sat next to his wife as Baily came over. 'Let me check her please James, take Harry and get him into bed.'

James nodded and went over to Harry, he was unconscious on the couch. James picked him up and carried him upstairs.

'Nicky, can you take Hayden, while I get Harry comfortable.' she nodded and took the baby from Ginny. She followed James up the stairs and pulled the covers down. James lay Harry down and Ginny started to undress him, James went to help. 'James, go to Lily, I've got Harry, go.'

'You sure Ginny?'

'Yes, now, go to your wife, make sure she's alright.' Ginny gave him a smile and watched as he kissed Harry then raced back out the door. Ginny turned back to Harry and started to get him out of his clothes, then covered him up. 'Oh, sweetheart,' Ginny leaned down and kissed his lips tenderly before cuddling up next to her husband.

James walked back into his room and saw Baily still checking his wife. 'How is she Baily?'

He stood up, 'She's going to be fine, Harry healed her completely, just like Katie and the Longbottoms.' Baily smiled at James. 'But you still need to rest, I recommend you stay in bed at least until tomorrow Lily, alright?'

'Thanks Baily,' Lily smiled at him, then looked at James. 'How's Harry?'

'Unconscious, Ginny's got him comfortable,' James turned to Baily, 'Are you going to check on him?'

'Yes, I'll head up now and see how he is, but after all the times he's done this, he'll be fine, probably wake sometime today or early tomorrow.' Baily smiled at everyone and walked up the stairs and into Harry and Ginny's room. 'How is he Ginny?'

'Same as before Baily, completely out to it,' Ginny watched as Baily walked over and waved his wand over Harry. 'Is he the same as before Baily?'

'Yes Ginny, he's strength and magic is gone, but as we know, it will come back. We just have to be patients again. I'm going to go, and I'll come back and check on him tomorrow morning, alright.'

'Thanks Baily, for everything.' Baily kissed Ginny's cheek then left the room and Ginny cuddled back up to Harry.

Baily walked back into to see Lily and James. 'Harry's the same as before, he's strength and magic is gone, so we just have to wait it out.'

'Thanks Baily.' James said shaking his hand.

'I really didn't do anything, it was all Harry, again. If he didn't always end up unconscious, I'd be talking him into becoming a healer.' Baily shook his head, 'I'll be back in the morning to check on both patients.' he smiled and walked out the door.

'How are you feeling now darling?' James said caressing his wife's face.

'I'm fine James, whatever Harry did, I feel great.' she looked over at Sirius and Nicky holding her children. 'Do you mind?'

'Cause not Lily,' Nicky walked over and handed the baby boy to his mother. 'I'll leave you alone, I'm glad you're feeling better.'

'Thank you Nicky.' Lily gave her a smile, then looked down at her son.

'I'll go too, here James, take your daughter.' Sirius handed Holly to her father, then kissed Lily on the cheek, 'Rest and I'll see you later Lil, alright.'

'I will Sirius,' she smiled then turned to her husband. 'Are you okay darling?'

'Yes, but you really scared me Lil, Baily said you were haemorrhaging and he couldn't stop it, that's when Harry stepped in and healed you.'

'I don't know what happened, I feed the twins, then Harry helped me into the room so I could have a shower. I felt very tired so I had something to eat then I was going to take a nap, but Harry had to help me back into bed, and that's all I remember. Will Harry be alright?'

'If it's like before, he'll be fine. We just have to wait until he wakes up.' James looked down at his daughter, noticing that she was waking up. 'Do you think she needs feeding Lil?'

'Probably,' Lily put some pillows behind her back and lay Hayden on the bed and took Holly from her husband, and watched her as she woke up fully. 'Hey there Holly,' Lily caressed her face and noticed she turned her head at the touch. 'Yep, she's hungry,' Lily got herself ready and placed her daughter on her breast.

James picked Hayden back up and watched his wife feeding his daughter, thinking it was such a beautiful sight.

'Anyone home?' Kingsley's voice called from the other room.

'In here Kingsley,' James called.

Kingsley and Aleena walked in and stood looking over at James and Lily, 'Twins, you sure know how to surprise someone,' they moved closer and saw the mess, 'What's with all the blood, is everything alright?' Kingsley walked over and knelt down next to Lily and Aleena stood next to him.

'It is now, Kingsley. Lily was haemorrhaging, and Harry healed her. He's unconscious at the moment, Ginny's with him.' James said looking at his old friend. 'Here,' James handed Hayden to Kingsley. 'Kingsley, meet Hayden, Holly's having a feed at the moment.'

'So you're still going with the h's are you, I remember you were going to do that after Harry was born.'

'Yes, we did.' Lily smiled up at her friends. 'Hello Aleena, come look.'

Aleena moved over and look down at the baby girl in Lily's arms. 'Oh, she's like Harry, same hair as well.'

'Yes, they both have Harry's hair.' Lily ran her hand over her daughter's hair. 'Well, it looks like she's finished.' Lily lifted her daughter up onto her shoulder then covered herself.

'Hayden looks like he's going to want a feed soon, he's sucking on my finger.' Kingsley grinned.

'Let me take Holly and you can feel Hayden Lil.' James took his daughter, then Kingsley handed Hayden to his mother.

'I might go and see Ginny, find out how Harry's doing, I'll be back in a few minutes.' Kingsley smiled and walked out of the room and up the stairs. He looked into Harry and Ginny's bedroom and saw Ginny cuddled up next to Harry. 'Can I come in Ginny?'

'Course you can Kingsley,' Ginny sat up.

'How is he?' Kingsley sat on the bed next to Harry.

'Same at the moment, it took him an hour to heal Lily, so he probably won't wake until tonight at the earliest.'

Kingsley shook his head, 'I've never known anyone to put themselves into unconsciousness so many time as Harry has.'

'I know Kingsley, but the moment he knew his mother was in danger, he just summoned the wand and went straight over and performed the healing spells before anyone could say anything.'

'I can understand Harry doing that. If he thinks he can help someone, he will, no matter what it does to him.'

'Did James and Lily tell you Harry delivered the twins?' Ginny smiled and looked down at Harry.

'No, they didn't. How did that happen?'

'Harry said that Kreacher came and got him in the studio, and when he got to Lily, she was already in full labour and they couldn't wait. I felt it Kingsley, I was at the orphanage and I felt Harry panic at first then he was happy, then overwhelmed. I raced home and Harry was still in shock when I got here.'

'I can't picture Harry panicking about anything, but when you think about it, having to deliver his brother and sister would probably make anyone panic.' Kingsley looked down at Harry and saw him moving. 'He's moving Ginny, does that mean he's going to wake up soon?'

Ginny looked down at Harry and saw him moving his head from side to side, then he started to jerk and thrash around. 'Kingsley, help me hold him, he's having a nightmare.' Ginny put one of her hands to Harrys face and the other on his shoulder. Kingsley put his hands on Harry trying to keep him still. 'Harry, sweetheart, wake up baby, come on.' Ginny kept caressing his face.

'No…no, he…no…can't…can't…hurt…noooooooo.' Harry's screams pierced the room, and Sirius and Nicky ran in.

'What's happening Ginny?' Sirius said and saw Harry thrashing about and Kingsley and Ginny trying to keep him still. He ran over and got on the end of the bed and held he's legs. 'What caused this?'

'I don't know, Sirius, he hasn't had a bad nightmare in a long time. Harry, sweetheart, please wake up. Come on, you're okay.

'Don't…..hurt…no….gotta stop….him….don't.' Harry kept thrashing about.

'Harry baby, come on,' Ginny's eyes started to tear up, 'Please baby, wake up.' Ginny kept caressing his face as everyone held Harry's thrashing body. It slowly eased until he was still and his breathing was heavy.

'There like the nightmares he use to have, aren't they Ginny?' Sirius said.

'Yeah, after Voldemort first came back, Harry use to have these types all the time. Apart from when he thought I died, he stopped having them after Fawkes healed him, you saw them in the memory.'

'Yeah, he was telling Voldemort to kill him and not you. Do you think that's what he's dreaming about now?'

'I don't know Sirius, he shouldn't dream of Voldemort anymore, he knows he killed him.'

Harry's eyes flew opened and looked around the room. 'Where are they?'

'Where's who Harry?' Ginny said putting a hand to his face, 'Harry's it's alright, you were dreaming.

'No, where's the twins,' Harry stood up and his legs gave out.

'Harry,' Sirius grabbed Harry and lifted him back to the bed. 'It's alright Harry, the twins are downstairs.'

'I need to see them,' Harry said panting heavily, looking around.

'Then let me and Kingsley help you Harry,' he nodded.

'Here's he's robe Sirius.' Ginny handed it to him and Sirius helped Harry put it on.

'Alright Harry, easy now,' Sirius and Kingsley lifted Harry and helped him downstairs with Ginny and Nicky following them. They walked into the room and took Harry over and sat him down on the end of his parent's bed.

'You see Harry, their fine,'

'What's going on?' James asked as he walked over and sat next to Harry. 'Harry, what's wrong?'

'He had a nightmare, he needed to see the twins,' Ginny said looked puzzled. 'He's scared of something.' Ginny watched Harry as he touched both his sister and brother.

'There safe,' Harry panted heavily, 'There safe.' Harry leaned down and kissed his sister, then his brother.

'Of course their safe Harry, what's going on?' James asked looking at his son.

Harry looked at his mother's worried face, then turned to his father, 'Ah, nothing dad, just a nightmare, everything's fine.' Ginny gave him a look and he sent his feeling to her for later, she nodded.

'You sure Harry, you look terrible.' Lily said and grabbed his hand.

'I'm fine mum, sorry I worried you. It was just a nightmare, it just felt real. I'll go get dressed and be back.' Harry stood slowly and Sirius put his arms around him. 'Thanks Sirius.' Harry and Sirius walked slowly out of the room and back up the stairs with Ginny following them. Sirius sat Harry back down on the bed then knelt in front of him.

'Harry, you sure everything's alright?' Sirius looking into Harry's eyes.

'Yes, Sirius, it was just a nightmare, everything's fine.' Harry put his hand to his godfathers face. 'It's fine Sirius, really.'

'Alright Harry, I'll let you get dressed and if you want to come back down call me and I'll give you a hand.' Sirius kissed Harry's head and left the room.

Ginny knelt in front of Harry, 'Now, what's going on Harry, you know I can feel how frightened you are right now.'

'I didn't want to scare anyone Ginny, but I saw someone taking the twins, it was so real. I felt like Voldemort was back and he wanted to punish me so he took my sister and brother.' Harry broke down in tears and pulled Ginny into his arms. 'Oh Gin, I have to keep them safe.'

'You will Harry, it wasn't real, it was just dream. Come on baby, everything's fine.' she could feel how scared Harry was and tried sending him all her feelings of love and happiness. 'Harry, please, Hayden and Holly are fine, there perfectly safe.'

Harry took a couple of deep breaths and looked at Ginny, 'It just felt so real Gin, like the one I had with your dad and Nagini, I'm scared, really scared. I don't want anything to happen to them.'

'Harry,' Ginny put her hands on Harry's face, 'nothing will, it was just a nightmare, it wasn't real. Now, can you pull yourself together, you mum and dad are probably worried about you.'

'If you help me, I might have a shower before I go down and see them.'

'Alright,' Ginny helped Harry stand and they walked slowly to the bathroom and helped him into the shower.

'I'll be fine sitting for now, could you grab me some clothes?'

'Alright, sweetheart, but stay sitting until I'm back.' Ginny kissed Harry tenderly.

'I will,' Harry tried to smile as Ginny walked out of the room. 'Oh, I need to keep them safe, but how?' Harry sat there with the water running thinking, 'I create a spell to keep them safe', he tried to bring his breathing under control, knowing Ginny will be back in a few minutes. He let the water run down his body, hoping it would soothe him.

Ginny walked back in and looked at her husband. 'You can't hide it from me Harry, so don't try.' Ginny put his clothes down, stripped off and got into the shower. 'Here, let me do that,' she took the soap from him and started to wash his body, feeling her own body stir.

'Now who's the one trying to hide something, Gin?' Harry smirked at his wife.

'I know, I was trying to hide it, I just can't help myself when I touch you. But you need to rest and get your strength back.'

'Doesn't stop me doing this though,' Harry slid his hand down between her legs and started to play as he watched Ginny start to quiver. 'This doesn't use any of my strength, well, except my fingers.' Harry smiled up at Ginny as she grabbed hold of the rails, as her body shuddered under his touch. 'Are you enjoying that Gin?'

'Yeah, you know I am, oh god, Harry.' Ginny's groans grew louder as Harry brought her to an orgasm.

'Sit on me Gin,' Harry pulled her towards him and saw Ginny looking at him. 'Come on, I'm still sitting, lower yourself onto me, I want to be inside you sweetheart.'

'Alright, but let me do everything,' Ginny smiled at him and waited.

'I can live with you taking charge, come on then, do it, ride me.' Harry smirked at his wife.

'Harry,' Ginny couldn't help laughing as she straddled him and slowly lowered herself, but stopped just before he entered her. 'You promise not to move and just sit there.' she wiggled a little, just touching him.

Harry closed his eyes, 'God yes, just please keep going Gin.' he looked pleadingly into her eyes.

'Alright,' and she pushed down hard onto him, groaning loudly. 'Now that feels good,'

Ginny took control and kept moving over Harry but not letting him move at all until they were both very satisfied. Ginny wrapped her arms around her husband and held him tight until both their breathing came back to normal. They got dried and got into bed holding each other, until they both fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty eight

Harry woke the following morning, saw Ginny still asleep and went to have a shower. His mind was spinning with the spell he needed to come up with. He knew it had to be strong enough to keep them safe. He decided to use the wand when he worked out the spell, that'll make it strong enough. He knew Ginny thought it was just a nightmare, but he wasn't so sure. He finished and walked back into the bedroom and got himself dressed. Ginny was still asleep, so he went down stairs and saw his mother sitting on the couch with Holly.

'Morning mum, how are you feeling this morning?' Harry sat down next to her.

'Great, thanks to you Harry,' Lily kissed him, 'But what about you, feeling better?'

'Once my strength came back, I was okay.' Harry smiled and looked down at his sister. 'Where's Hayden?'

'In his cot if you want to go get him, but I wasn't talking about you're strength Harry, I was talking about the nightmare.'

'Yeah, sorry about that, but everything's fine, it was just a nightmare.'

'You sure Harry, you looked so scared when you came in last night.'

'I'm sure mum, you don't need to worry. You know I've suffered from nightmares all my life, sometimes they happen for no reason. I'll got get my brother,' Harry grinned as he got up and walked into the nursery. He looked down at Hayden, 'I'll keep you safe little brother, you can count on it.'

'I knew you were still worried, you're blocking you're feelings from me, aren't you Harry?' Ginny said standing at the door watching her husband.

Harry sighed and turned around to face his wife. 'Sorry Gin, but I've got this bad feeling, and I'm sure it wasn't just a nightmare. But please don't tell mum or dad, they don't need to worry.'

Ginny walked over to him and looked up into his eyes. 'It can't be Voldemort Harry, you finished him off, he's dead.'

'No, it can't be him, but we still don't know if there are other kids of his out there, and if they set up that person with polyjuice potion to look like you, then I'm sure they've got other plans worked out for me. I can't take the chance they will get to Hayden and Holly.'

'What are you planning on doing Harry?' Ginny took his hands and felt them shaking. 'Harry, you're hands are shaking.'

'I'm fine Gin, I'm just worried. As to what I'm going to do, I'm going to create a spell to protect them and I'm going to use the wand. I'm not taking any chances, but let's get back in before mum gets suspicious.' Ginny nodded and Harry picked up his brother and cradled him in his arms. Harry and Ginny walked back into the sitting room with Hayden and saw Baily sitting next to Lily.

'Morning Baily, how is she?' Harry asked.

'She's fine Harry, when you heal someone, they stay healed. Now I want to check you over, so how about hand your brother to your wife and sit?'

'Alright, but I'm fine, really.' Harry handed Hayden to Ginny and sat down. Baily waved his wand over him then stood back up. 'You see, fine.' Harry smiled up at him.

'Yes, you're fine Harry,' Baily shook his head. 'Well, I'm going to get back to St Mungo's. Please Harry, no more for a while, and please take it easy.'

'I will Baily, and thanks.' Harry stood and gave the healer a hug and watched as he walked over to the fireplace and left. Ginny handed Hayden back to Harry and sat down.

'Is he awake Harry?' Lily asked looking over at her son.

'No, but I couldn't resist holding him again.' Harry smiled at his mother, then looked down at Hayden.

'I was thinking about what you said to Molly yesterday Harry, why don't we get all of Ginny's family over for dinner now I'm feeling better?'

'You sure you're up to it mum, you've just had twins and almost bleed to death?' Harry grimaced.

'Yes, but you healed me Harry and I'm perfectly fine, in every way, you have no need to worry.' Lily smiled at her son then turned to Ginny. 'What do you think Ginny?'

'I think it's a great idea, I'll talk to mum while I'm at the orphanage and we'll see if we can get everyone over tonight.' Ginny sent her feelings to Harry that she was worried for him.

'Alright, you do that Gin, and I'll stay here with mum, Hayden and Holly.' Harry felt his brother stir, 'I think he's waking up,' Harry bent over and kisses his brother's cheek. 'Hey little man,' he couldn't help smiling at the tiny baby in his arms.

'Why don't I go put Holly down then I'll feed Hayden.'

'Let me mum,' Harry stood and put Hayden into his mother's arms and picked up Holly.

'I better go, I'll see you later Lily, Harry,' Ginny turned to him. 'I love you sweetheart,' she sent her feelings of love to him and that she'd been there for him in any way.

Harry nodded, 'I love you to gin, I'll see you later.' Harry kissed his wife tenderly and watched as she walked out the door. 'I'll go put her down, and then I better get back to finishing off my songs.' Harry smiled at his mother and walked into the nursery. He put Holly down and covered her up. 'Just like your brother, I'll make sure your safe.' Harry bent and gave his sister a kiss, then walked out of the room. 'Mum, I'll be in the studio if you need me alright?'

'Okay Harry, but we'll be fine, you go work.' Lily smiled at Harry and he nodded then walked off into his studio.

Harry sat down on the couch thinking for a long time before he took the wand from his sleeve and sat there looking at it. He knew he needed to make a strong enough shield charm, but it can't be detectable in any way or stop his parents of family from being able to touch or pick up the twins. He stood up and produced a shield charm around his guitar, then started to modify it. He closed his eyes and waved the wand in intricate patterns and felt a shiver run through him. He opened his eyes and looked at his guitar, he couldn't see any difference in it, so he walked slowly over to it and put his hand towards it and was thrown across the room, landing hard against the wall.

'Ow,' Harry stood and rubbed his head, then smiled. 'It worked,' he said before he walked back over to the guitar and waved his wand at it again and felt the shiver again. He reached out again and was able to pick it up. 'Now I just have to do it to them with a little something extra.' he sat down thinking about when to do it, but he knew he needed to do it soon.

Harry walked back into the sitting room but couldn't see his mother anywhere, so he walked into their rooms and found his mother in the nursery.

'Hi mum,' Harry walked in smiling and stood near her while she changed Hayden.

'Hi Harry, finished you're work?'

'Yeah, for now anyway.'

'You've been in there a long time, I was just about to go in and see if you wanted some lunch with me before we went out.'

'Where are you going?' Harry tried to make his voice sound casual, but his insides were panicked.

'I need to get some more clothes, nappies, things like that.'

'Well, since I've finished, I'll come with you. Let's have some lunch, then head out, what do you say?'

'You sure, don't you need to get back to your music?'

'No, I've had enough for today, and since I work when I want to, I can leave it for now. I want to spend some time with my brother and sister, as well as my mother,' Harry kissed her cheek.

'Alright then, I'll go have a shower, then we'll have some lunch before we head out.' Lily kissed Harry's cheek and left the room.

Harry waited until he heard the shower running, before pulling the wand out of his sleeve. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He started to wave the wand in the intricate pattern he used before but with the small modification he designed, and felt the shiver go through him. He opened his eyes and reached his hand towards his brother and smiled when he was able to touch him. He turned and walked to the bathroom door, he closed his eyes and concentrated on his mother and waved the wand again until he felt the shiver.

Harry walked out of the nursery and sent the wand back where it belonged and put the charms back around it before sitting down at the table to wait for his mother.

Lily walked in a few minutes later and sat down. 'Let's eat, then go shopping,' Lily smiled.

'Let's,' Harry grinned back at her as Kreacher brought their lunch over and they enjoyed themselves while they sat there eating.

'You finished Harry, or do you want some more?'

'No, I'm done, let's go in and get my brother and sister.' Harry stood up and held his hand out to his mother and they walked into the nursery.

'Harry, grabbed your sister and I'll get your brother,' Lily smiled as she picked up Hayden and watched as Harry picked up Holly. 'Ready?'

'Ready, let's to shopping,' Harry grinned and they walked outside and past the wards. 'Will they be all right when we apparate?'

'They'll be fine Harry, just hold her tight against you, and she'll be fine.' Lily smiled at her son.

'Alright, let's got then, I'll see you in a few seconds.' Harry held Holly tight against him and spun and disappeared.

He appeared a few seconds later in the laneway near the Leaky Cauldron, and saw his mother appear a few seconds later.

'Let's go Harry,' Lily gripped his arm and they walked into the Leaky Cauldron, and Harry thought he'd show Tom his brother and sister.

'Mum, come over here for a minute.' Lily followed Harry.

'Hi Tom,' Harry walked up to the bar.

'Harry mate, how's everything?'

'I'm good tom, this is my mother, Lily Potter. Mum, this is Tom, he owns the Leaky Cauldron.'

'It's nice to meet you Mrs. Potter.' Tom shook her hand, 'And who are these two?' Tom said as he came around the bar and looked at the two babies.

'This is Holly Potter and there is Hayden Potter, my brother and sister.' Harry couldn't help grinning as he waited to see if Tom could touch either of his siblings.

Tom reached out and lightly touched Holly, 'She's got your hair Harry.

'Yeah, they both do, poor kids.' Harry laughed.

'Harry, I love your hair.' Lily said smiling at her son and brushed her hand down he's hair.

'Only kidding mum, anyway Tom, we've got to go, it was good to see you again.'

'You too Harry, stay off the drink, okay.'

'Don't worry Tom, I'm through with that,' Harry shook his hand again and took his mother's arm and led her towards the back with everyone in the pub watching them.

Harry tapped the wall and the archway opened. Harry and his mother walked through and started to go from shop to shop buying what they needed.

Lily stopped outside the owl emporium and was looking through the window, when someone walked up to her.

'That's a beautiful baby you've got there, and I'll be thrilled to take him and teach him in the ways of my father.' he laughed evilly then tried to take the Hayden from Lily and was thrown back across the street.

'Harry, help,' Lily yelled.

Harry spun around and saw the man flying across the street, and he raced over to his mother and handed her Holly, then produced another shield charm around her. 'Stay there mum,' Harry walked over and the man was tied and bound tightly. 'You tried to hurt my mother and my brother, do you realised you've made me very angry.' Harry said standing over the man and as he concentrated the man screamed before floated up in the air, and Harry concentrated again and produced his patronus stag and watched as he took off. Harry concentrated one more time and the man screamed louder before Harry let him fall to the ground hard. 'You shouldn't have come near my family.' Harry snarled looking down at him watching the man trying to stand up and he kept screaming.

Harry watched the man scream for a long time, then heard running footsteps, and looked up and saw Ron, George, Angelina, and Kingsley running towards him.

'Harry, I got you're patronus, what happened?' Kingsley said looking down at the man then over at Harry and saw the look on his face. 'Harry, calm down, he's bound.'

Harry walked back over to his mother and took the shield charm down. 'Are you alright mum,' Harry said and took Holly back off his mother.

Lily put her arms around Harry. 'He was trying to take Hayden,' Lily started to cry on Harry's shoulder.

'No one can touch them mum, don't worry, I put a special charm on them. Let's go over to Kingsley,' he put his arm around his mother and led her over to Kingsley. 'He tried to take my brother Kingsley.'

Kingsley, Ron, George and Angelina heard the anger in Harry's voice. 'I'll take care of him Harry, aurors are on their way, but how did you stop him from touching Hayden?'

'I put a special shield charm around them, so only family and close friends could go near them, anyone else, well, you see what happened.' Harry looked down at the man and he screamed again. 'He's one of Voldemorts heir death eaters, Kingsley.'

'Alright, Harry, calm down. Let him go mate.' Kingsley put a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'Let him go Harry.'

The man stopped screaming as Harry turned back to his mother. 'Their safe mum, you don't have to worry.'

'Harry mate,' Ron said walking over to him, 'are these your brother and sister?'

'Yeah Ron,' Harry looked down at Holly, 'This is Holly, and mum's got Hayden.'

'They've got your hair Harry, black and messy.' Ron laughed.

Harry started laughing with him. 'Yeah, they have Ron.' Harry looked back at his mother, 'Why don't we go home mum?'

'Wait Harry, I want Mark and William to go with you, just in case anyone else tries anything.'

'You really don't have to, no one can touch them and I can take care of anyone that tries.' Harry said fiercely.

'I know you can, but I would rather they go with you for now.' Kingsley said looking at Harry. 'Please Harry, let Mark and William go with you.'

'Alright Kingsley, where are they?' Harry looked around.

'They'll be here in a moment.' Kingsley said and saw Harry was getting very impatient and so did Ron.

'Harry, why don't you and your mother come up to the flat above the shop until Mark and William get here?' Ron said as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

'That's a good idea, thanks Ron,' Harry turned back to his mother. 'Go wait at the flat mum, alright.' Lily nodded but gripped Harry harder. 'Everything's alright mum, you go with Ron and take the twins, alright, I'll be there in a moment.'

'You won't be long Harry?'

'No, I'll be there in a few minutes, I'll just want to wait with Kingsley until the rest of the aurors turn up.'

'Do you want me to take your sister Harry?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, thanks Ron,' Harry placed his sister into Ron's arm. 'Look after them Ron, and I'll be there in a moment.'

'Don't worry Harry, I'll keep them all safe, come on Lily, let's get you out of the street.' Ron, George and Angelina walked Lily and the twins up towards the shop, Lily kept looking back at Harry and he gave her a smile.

As soon as they walked into the shop Harry turned back to Kingsley. 'I wanted to kill him.'

'I know, but everything will be alright,' Kingsley noticed Harry's hands shaking. 'Harry you need to stay calm so you can take Lily home soon, alright.'

Harry looked down at the man on the ground and concentrated, he kept screaming as he struggled, 'There's no use trying to get untied, nothing will work until I untie you, but if you want to keep trying go ahead.' Harry concentrated on the man and he screamed again.

'Harry, you need to stop this.' Kingsley said standing in front of him.

'I'm not doing it, he is, every time he struggles, the ropes will cut into him. He just needs to stop moving and it will stop.' Harry said fiercely.

They heard footsteps and saw Mark, William and ten other aurors were walking towards them. 'Minister, Harry,' Mark said and looked down at the man bound on the street. 'We got your message, is this the man?'

'Yes it is. Get Marcus to take him with the others and you and William are going with Harry and his mother.'

Mark looked at Harry, 'Where's your mother Harry?'

'Ron took her up to the flat above the shop, she was shaken up.'

'We'll go up now and stay with them until you meet us there.'

'Thanks Mark, thanks William, I won't be long.' Harry smiled at him and watched them walk off before turning back to Kingsley.

Kingsley was talking to the other aurors, and they grabbed hold of the man and walked him away. 'Let's get back to your mother,' Kingsley turned Harry away from the man and led him towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. 'You knew didn't you, that's what the nightmare was about. You saw this happening?'

'Yeah, it was like when I had the visions of Nagini attacking Arthur. He's Voldemorts son Kingsley, that's why I was able to see it in my dream. Don't mention the dream to mum, I don't want her to worry.'

'Alright, let's just get in and see how she is.'

They walked into the shop and headed up the stairs to the flat at the back of the shop. Harry opened the door and saw his mother sitting on the couch crying and Ron trying to calm her down.

'Mum,' Harry said and knelt down in front of her and put his arms around her. 'Everything's alright mum, the aurors have taken him away and like I said, I put a special charm around them, so only friends and family can touch them, please stop crying mum.' Harry held her tight.

'He tried to take Hayden, he tried to take your brother Harry,' Lily sobbed.

'I know mum, but he didn't, I made sure of that.' Harry rubbed her back until she started to calm down. He heard a baby cry and looked up and saw Holly moving in Ron's arms.

Harry stood up, 'Let me take Holly, Ron, I think she needs feeding.' Harry took the baby girl into his arms and sat down next to his mother. 'Here mum,' he placed Holly in his mother's arms and took Hayden from her. 'Come on Hayden.' Harry said and cradled him in his arms.

'You seem to be a natural with them Harry.' Ron said watching his mate, 'All the practice with Teddy eh?'

'Yeah, that helped,' Harry smiled up at Ron.

'Plus Harry also delivered them Ron,' Kingsley said looking over at him.

'You're kidding, really?' Ron looked down at Harry.

'Yeah, I did. There wasn't time to get anyone there, and I panicked but mum told me what to do and as you can see, their fine.'

'He did a wonderful job,' Lily smiled at her son.

'Thanks mum,' he smiled at her as she sat there feeding Holly.

'When do you want to leave Harry?' William asked him.

'As soon as mum finishes feeding my sister,' Harry said looking up at him. He could feel his hands starting to shake, 'Kingsley will you take Hayden please?' Harry stood up and handed his brother over to Kingsley and started to shake his hands out why he paced around the room.

'Are you alright Harry?' Ron asked watching him pace.

'Yeah, fine Ron, I'm trying to control myself.' Harry took a couple of deep breaths and kept shaking his hands.

'Harry, you need to try and calm down, you don't want to do anything here sweetheart.'

'I know, what do you think I'm trying to do.' Harry snapped but kept taking deep breaths. 'Sorry mum, didn't meant to snap, but it's not working, Kingsley make sure they get home, I need to get out of here before I hurt someone.' Harry took off before anyone could stop him.

'Harry wait,' Lily called, as she watched Harry run from the room. 'Kingsley, we need to get him home and get Ginny there as well, or Charlie, there the only ones that can calm him down.'

'I know Lily, I'll send a patronus to both and get them to meet us at the house. Ron will you take Hayden please,' Kingsley handed the baby to Ron.

'Will Harry be alright Kingsley?'

'Yes, he will be, he needs to get his frustrations out on something before he's magic explodes from him again because he couldn't take it out on the man who tried to take Hayden.' Kingsley waved his wand and his patronus leapt forth and left the room. 'I've sent it to both Charlie and Ginny.'

'I've finished feeding Holly, so let's go and hopefully Harry will have calmed down by now.'

'Ron, can we apparate from here or do we need to go outside.'

'You can from here, you just can't apparate in.' Ron said.

'Thanks Ron, for everything.' Lily smiled at him.

'Not a problem Lily, I'll see you all later.'

'Mark, hold onto Lily, I don't want her alone, or Harry will kill me.' Kingsley smiled at the auror.

'No problem, you ready Lily?' she nodded. 'Let's go then,' they turned and disappeared. William followed right after them.

'Thanks Ron, I'll see you later,' Kingsley took the baby back and turned, disappearing as well.

Lily, Mark and Kingsley arrived back outside the wards of the Potter house. They walked through the wards and into the house.

'Harry, are you here?' Lily called.

'He's not here Lily, what's going on?' Charlie said walking in from the kitchen.

'Someone tried to kidnap Hayden, Harry stopped him but he's angry and frustrated because he couldn't do anything. He's hands were shaking really bad Charlie and he ran out of the Weasley's flat saying he didn't want to hurt anyone.' Kingsley explained.

'Damn, we're going to need to find him before he does something rash.' Charlie said walking over to Lily. 'I take it one of these is Hayden?'

'Yes, I've got him, Lily's got Holly. Do you want me to put him down Lily, he's still asleep.'

'Thanks Kingsley, I'll put Holly down as well, then we can work out where Harry might have gone. We'll be right back Charlie,' Lily said and she walked into her room with Kingsley.

'Mark, how was Harry when you saw him?'

'Angry, like Kingsley said, he was in a bad way Charlie, I'm hoping he doesn't decide to have a drink to try and calm himself down, because right now, he just might.'

'Yeah, that's what I'm worried about.'

'Charlie, Mark, William, what's going on, I got a patronus from Kingsley telling me to come straight home.' Ginny said panting.

'Mark you know more than me,' Charlie said looking over at him.

'Well, someone tried to kidnap Hayden, Harry stopped him but he took off after. He's hands were shaking really bad and he couldn't sit still. He's angry Ginny, really angry.'

'Harry knew something was going to happen, he's nightmare yesterday. Then I heard him talking to Hayden and Holly, telling them he'd keep them safe.'

'What are you talking about?' Charlie asked looking puzzled.

'Yesterday, Harry had to deliver the twins, everything was fine after that, but Lily started to haemorrhage and Baily couldn't stop it, so Harry got the wand and he healed her. While he was unconscious he had a really bad nightmare. When he woke he wanted to make sure the twins were safe. He was scared Charlie, I've never known Harry to be scared like that.'

'So it wasn't just a nightmare was it, it was like when he saw the vision of Voldemorts snake attack dad?'

'Yeah, it was. He thinks whoever it was had something to do with Voldemort.'

'That's what he told Kingsley, that he was Voldemorts son.' William said looking between Ginny and Charlie.

'Ginny can you feel what Harry's feeling at the moment?' Charlie asked.

Ginny closed her eyes and concentrated for a long time. 'No, I think he's blocking me Charlie.' tears started to fall down Ginny's face. 'He's going to start drinking again, isn't he?'

'I don't know, let me try and find him first.'

'Does James know what happened?' Ginny asked.

'I don't think so, we just mainly wanted to get Lily and the baby's back here first. I'll contact him and get him to come home.' Mark said and walked over to the fireplace.

'Charlie you need to find him before he does start drinking, please.' Ginny held onto her brother and cried into his chest. 'He's been so happy, now this. It's going to be too much for him to handle right now.'

'I know, I'm just waiting for Kingsley to come out and I'll start looking for him.'

'James is on his way,' Mark said as he re-joined the group as Kingsley and Lily came back into the room.

'Did you say James is coming home?' Lily said looking over at Mark.

'Yes, I just contacted him, he's coming straight home.'

'Thank you Mark.' Lily said sitting down and putting her head in her hands as she started crying. Kingsley walked over and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her.

'Everything's fine now Lily, you're children are safe.'

'I know Kingsley, but what about Harry. He may be a man but he's still my child.'

'We'll find him, I'll go with Charlie and we'll find him and bring him home.'

'Bring who home?' Harry asked as he walked into the room.

'Harry,' Ginny threw her arms around him and broke down in tears. Lily got up and did the same.

'Hey, everything's fine,' Harry said holding his wife and mother before looking up at Charlie, Kingsley, Mark and William with a puzzled look on his face.

'We were worried about you Harry, when you left we didn't know what you were going to do.' Kingsley said as he stood in front of Harry.

'I just needed to calm down, and without Ginny or Charlie there, I knew I had to get myself under control. I didn't want to take the chance with mum and the twins so close.'

'Lily,' James raced into the house and saw her crying on Harry's shoulder. 'What's going on?' Lily let go of Harry and threw her arms around her husband, but she kept crying.

'Everything's fine now James, let sit down and we'll explain what's been going on.'

Harry, Ginny, Lily, James, Kingsley and Charlie sat on the couch's while Mark and William stood near the fireplace keeping watch over the Potter family. As everyone settled onto the couch's, Harry and Kingsley started to explain what had taken place.

'Someone tried to kidnap Hayden, dad, but I put a charm around them and mum so that no one but family or close friends could go near them.' James looked from his wife to his son in astonishment.

'By the time I got there, the man was bound and Harry had him screaming in pain.' Kingsley turned from James to Harry. 'What was that spell you put on the ropes Harry?'

'Like I said, every time he struggled the ropes would cut into him. All he had to do was stay still.' Harry smiled viciously.

'But why did you put that charm around them Harry, did you know something was going to happen?' James asked his son.

Harry sighed, looking at Ginny before turning back to his father. 'yeah, i knew someone was going to try and take the twins.'

'You're nightmare Harry, the one you had yesterday?' asked James.

Harry nodded, 'It wasn't a nightmare, it was a vision. I use to get them from Voldemort, so I knew whoever this was had to be connected some way to him. He was one of Voldemorts kids.' Harry said angrily.

'Why didn't you tell us?' Lily said sniffing.

'I didn't want you to worry, I put the charm around them and knew they'd be safe. I sorry I didn't say anything, but I just didn't want to scare you and I knew I could take care of this.'

James got up and knelt in front of his son and grabbed him in a tight hold. 'Thank you son,' James said and everyone could hear his voice choke up.

'You don't have to thank me, I will do anything to keep them safe.' Harry said as he held his father.

Everyone sat there watching as Harry and his father hold each other and knew James was crying. Marcus Ramridge walked in and went over to Kingsley, and whispered to him. They both walked outside and Harry watched them through the window.

James pulled back from Harry and kissed him, 'Your brother and sister are the two luckiest children there is, having you as their big brother.' James touched Harry's face before he sat back down with his wife.

'Harry, where did you go?' Charlie asked looking at him. 'Kingsley and Mark said you were in a bad way.'

Before Harry answered he looked down at Ginny. 'You thought I was going to drink, didn't you?'

'I'm sorry, but you were blocking your feelings from me and I panicked.' Ginny caressed his face.

'It's alright, I can understand why you'd think that but I told you I'll never do that to you again.' Harry kissed Ginny tenderly before he turned to Charlie. 'I was here, down at the back of the property. I knew I needed to get away from everyone to try and calm down.'

Charlie stared at Harry in astonishment, 'You're amazing Harry, knowing how angry you would have been and not having Ginny with you to calm you down, you were still able to do it and not resort to drinking. You're going to be alright Harry, and I'm proud of you.'

'Thanks Charlie, that means a lot coming from you.' Harry grinned over at him, then looked down at Ginny. 'I love you Mrs. Potter,' he kissed her fiercely, 'I'll be back in a moment.' she nodded as Harry got up and walked into his parents room.

Harry stood looking down at his sister and brother. 'I'll always keep you safe.' Harry leaned over and kissed his sister, then his brother. They were awake and trying to focus their eyes. 'Let's go and see everyone.' Harry picked each one up, holding them both and walked back into the sitting room. 'Look who's awake.' Harry said as he walked over to his parents and let his mother and father take their children and sat back down with his wife.

'You really are fine, aren't you Harry?' Ginny touched his face and looked into he's eyes.

'Yeah, I am.' Harry smiled at her before he kissed her tenderly, then couldn't help himself and grabbed his wife and started to kiss her passionately for a long time.

When Ginny and Harry finished, Ginny looked into Harry's eyes again, 'I love you Harry.' she caressed his face.

'I love you to,' Harry gazed into Ginny's eyes and neither of them took notice of everyone watching them.

'Sorry to interrupt Harry,' Kingsley said and waited.

Harry took a deep breath and looked up at Kingsley, 'It's fine, what's up?'

'Marcus told me that they can't get the ropes off him and I need you to go and take you're spell off.'

'Not a problem Kingsley,' Harry turned back to Ginny, 'I won't be long.' Harry leaned down and kissed her again and didn't want to stop.

'Harry the sooner you go, the sooner you can get back to snogging you're wife.' Kingsley said laughing.

Harry and Ginny broke apart and they were both breathing heavily, 'I'm coming Kingsley,' Harry caressed Ginny's face again and stood up. 'I'm ready.' he turned to his parents, 'I'll be back soon.'

'Harry, do you mind if I come with you?' James asked.

Harry looked at his father and knew he was angry but thought he needed to do this. 'Sure dad.'

'Lil, I won't be long.' James kissed Lily tenderly. 'Ginny, you want Hayden?'

'Sure James,' Ginny took the baby from James and watched as Harry, James, Kingsley and Marcus left before she turned back to Harry's mother. 'Lily, if you want, we can call off dinner and have it in a few days.'

'No Ginny, I'd still like to have everyone here, if that's alright.' Lily smiled at her daughter-in-law.

'It's fine, if you're sure.' Lily nodded. 'Alright, I better let Kreacher know there's going to be a crowd here for dinner.' she turned to Charlie, 'Are you, Katie and the twins coming for dinner?'

'Yep, mum called this morning, I'll go home and get Katie and the twins, then I'll be back.'

'I'll see you soon,' Ginny said as Charlie kissed her cheek.

Kingsley, Marcus, Harry and James walked into the ministry of magic and the room fell silent as everyone watched Harry as he walked past.

'You can still make a room fall silent the moment you step into it Harry.' Kingsley said laughing.

'I don't think that'll ever change Kingsley, but it doesn't bother me anymore.'

'Good for you Harry,' Kingsley said putting a hand on his shoulder.

The four of them entered a lift and went down to the holding cells in the basement. Harry turned to Kingsley, 'Before we go in, I wanted to ask you something.'

'Sure,' Kingsley looked down at him.

'Well, I've come up with this charm to remove memories, specific memories, whether you try to block them or modify them. I want to take his and find out if there are anymore of Voldemorts kids still out there. Now if he's been trained by Voldemort in any way, he'll try to block me, but he won't be able to.'

Kingsley stared at Harry in amazement. 'That's incredible Harry, definitely do that and then you're going to have to show the aurors how to do it.'

'Not a problem,' Harry smiled, then looked at his father.

'You ready dad?' Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

'Yes, I'm ready.'

'Alright, let's go in, Marcus, open it up.' Kingsley said.

Marcus waved his wand at the cell door and the four of them walked in and heard the man screaming. 'You need to get those ropes off him Harry.'

'Before I do that, I'll cast a shield charm around us in case he's got powers we don't know about.'

'Good idea,' Kingsley said as he watched Harry concentrate on the man screaming on the floor.

'Done, I'll remove the ropes now,' Harry concentrated again and the ropes disappeared and the man fell silent. He instantly stood up and stared at Harry, waving his hand around but nothing happened. 'Don't bother,' Harry snarled at him as he walked closer to him with his father right beside him. 'Nothing you do will work and if you keep going, I'll put the ropes back.' James stepped past Harry and belted the man in the face hard making him fall to the ground then he stepped over him and kept hitting him. 'Dad,' Harry said grabbing his arm and pulling him away. 'It's alright dad, he can't do anything.' James was panting heavily as Harry put his arms around him. 'Everything's alright dad, I told you, no one can touch them.' Harry looked over at Kingsley, jerking his head.

'James, come out with me,' Kingsley took hold of his arm, 'Come on James, leave him to Harry.'

'Alright,' James said and looked up at Harry. 'Sorry son,' he kissed Harry and walked out of the cell with Kingsley.

'Marcus, can you stand close to him. He can't do anything, but when I take the memory he will try and I need to concentrate.'

'Not a problem Harry,' Marcus picked the man up and kept his arms pinned behind his back and watched as Harry stood right in front of him. Within a few seconds the man tried to struggle as Harry extracted the memory from him. Harry conjured a vial and the memory floated into it.

'You can let him go now,' Harry said breathing heavily, 'Let's give this to Kingsley.' Harry turned away and walked towards the door.

'You won't stop me Potter, my father taught me well.'

Harry stopped, turned around and walked back over to the man, standing right in front of him. 'If you're father taught you, then I have nothing to worry about, he was too easy to stop, just as you were.' Harry turned back and walked out of the cell with Marcus following him. Marcus locked the cell and went over to Kingsley.

'All done minister.'

'Thanks Marcus, you might as well leave for the day.' Kingsley said and the auror nodded.

'It was good to see you again Harry,' Marcus shook his hand.

'Yeah Marcus it was, thanks again for your help.' Harry smiled and watched as the auror walked away before turning back to his father. 'Dad, are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine Harry, sorry I lost it in there.' James looked at his son.

'You don't need to apologise dad, especially to me. After all the times I've lost it, at least I know now where I get it from.' Harry said grinning at his father, then turning to Kingsley. 'Here's the memory Kingsley, let me know what's in it when you have a look.'

'Alright, I'll go through it tomorrow, but for now, I need to pick up Aleena, and I'll see you at your place soon.' he saw the puzzled look on Harry's face. 'Dinner, remember. You were getting everyone over for dinner, Ginny said your mum still wanted to go ahead with it.' Kingsley laughed.

'Oh, right, I forgot about that, well then, I'll see you and my godmother soon.' Harry hugged Kingsley then turned back to his father. 'Ready dad?'

'Yep, all ready, come on son.' he turned to Kingsley and hugged him, 'I'll see you soon Kingsley.'

Harry and his father got back into the lifts, getting out on the main floor, and started walking with everyone watching Harry again.

'Harry,' Arthur called and walked over to him and gave him a hug.

'Hi dad, you coming to dinner tonight?'

'Yeah, Molly let me know that everyone was going to be there,' Arthur turned to Harry's father. 'Hello James,' Arthur said shaking his hand.

'Hello Arthur,' James smiled at his son's father-in-law.

'Harry, is there something going on at your place?'

'You could say that, you'll see when you get there.' Harry couldn't help smiling.

'Alright, I better get home and get Molly, we'll see you soon.' Arthur hugged Harry again and shook James' hand and walked over to the floo network.

'Let's go home to our family dad,' Harry put his arm on his father's shoulder as they made their way to the apparition point. 'I'll see you in a second,' Harry smiled and turned.

Harry and his father arrived just outside the wards and walked into the house and noticed that most of the Weasley's were already there. James didn't see Lily so he went into his rooms to find her, as Harry went over to Ginny.

'I missed you,' Harry said and started kissing her passionately.

'Here they go again, can't you two leave it alone for a while.' Ron said but you could hear the humour in his voice.

Harry turned, 'I've been away from my wife for two hours Ron, I think I deserve a good snog, don't you?' Harry grinned and went back to kissing his wife.

'Harry, is there a reason why you wanted everyone here tonight?' Hermione asked.

Harry finished kissing Ginny but caressed her face before turning to Hermione. 'You could say that, Ron didn't you tell your wife?'

'I thought I'd leave that for you,' Ron smirked at Hermione as she scowled.

'Let's just wait till everyone else gets here,' Harry said smiling at Hermione.

'It's looks like you don't have to wait any longer Harry,' Bill said as his parents arrived and saw Kingsley and Aleena following them.

'Looks like everyone's here, I'll be back in a moment.' Harry smiled then kissed Ginny again before walking into his parents and headed for the nursery. 'Everyone's here mum, you and dad want to bring them out?'

'Why don't you take both of them and we'll be there in a moment.' Lily smiled at Harry.

'Are you sure mum?'

'Absolutely, go show off your sister and brother.' Lily picked up Holly and placed her in her brother's arms, and James picked up Hayden and place him in Harry's other arm.

'Alright, don't be long though,' Harry grinned and walked out of the room and into the sitting room where everyone stood staring at Harry.

'Twins Harry?' Hermione said and walked over to her best friend and looked down at the two baby's in Harry's arms. 'There so beautiful, and they have your hair Harry.'

'Yeah, they do. Here, you take Hayden,' Harry handed his brother to Hermione, 'Gin, you want Holly?' she nodded and took the baby from Harry.

Everyone gathered around looking down at Harry's brother and sister and they all saw the contented look on Harry's face. Lily and James walked in and put their arm around Harry, and got congratulations from everyone.

'Has Harry told you that he delivered his sister and brother,' James said to everyone.

'You're kidding, really, Harry?' Bill asked as he stared at Harry.

'Yeah and you should have seen me panic,' Harry laughed as he remembered.

'But you only panicked for a moment Harry, then you got yourself calm and did a wonderful job.' Lily smiled at her son.

'Well, I didn't really have a choice, mum. When you started to scream and push I realised I had to calm down and just do it.' Harry shook his head. 'It was amazing though, to see my sister and brother born. But I was pretty much in shock afterwards.'

'That you were, when I came in you were in a daze Harry.' James grinned.

Everyone watched Harry and saw how happy he was, laughing all the time, always touching either his parents or brother and sister.

Charlie walked over to Ginny, 'Can you feel Harry now Ginny, is he really alright, especially after what happened today.'

'Yes Charlie, he really is. He was angry before but now…' Ginny looked over at Harry, 'he's ecstatic at the moment, and it's a great feeling.' Ginny put her arm around her brother as they watched Harry with his family.

'I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but what happened today?' Hermione asked coming up to Ginny and Charlie.

'Someone tried to kidnap Hayden.' Ginny said as she looked over at Harry.

'What, who?' Hermione asked looking startled.

'Lily and Harry were shopping, when one of Voldemorts heir's tried to take Hayden out of Lily's arms, but Harry had already cast a charm around them, so no one could touch them. He had a vision Hermione, he saw it was going to happen.'

'What vision, what are you talking about gin?' Ron asked coming over.

'Let's get everyone together, otherwise I'll be explaining dozens of times,' Ginny said and walking over to Harry and his parents. 'Harry, everyone wants to know about the vision and, well, all of it.'

Harry looked at his parents, 'Do you mind me telling everyone?'

'No Harry, you brought them into this world and you also saved them.' Lily kissed her son.

'Alright, let's all sit,' Harry said and turned to everyone. 'Why don't we all sit down and I can explain everything that's happened since yesterday.' Harry said as all the Weasley's and Potters sat around the room.

Harry sat down and pulled Ginny onto his lap and kissed her while he was waiting for everyone to take a seat, and was still kissing her when Charlie spoke.

'You can't tell everyone Harry if you're snogging our sister.' Charlie laughed and everyone else did as well.

Harry slowly pulled back from Ginny and they were both panting heavily. 'Oh no you don't, you need to tell us what's been going on,' Ron said, still laughing.

Harry shook his head and turned to face everyone. 'Yeah, alright, I'm back.' Harry took a couple of deep breaths, 'Okay, well, I was in the studio finishing off a song I'd just writing, when Kreacher told me my mother needed me quickly, by the time I got in there, she bent over in pain and in labour.' he looked over at his mother, 'then she said I had to do it as there wasn't enough time, anyway, I saw Holly's head and told mum to keep pushing. I wasn't expecting twins though, I was holding Holly, cleaning her up when mum screamed again and let me know there was another one. Hayden was born a few minutes later then mum fell straight to sleep, I was sitting there in shock holding my brother and sister when dad came racing in, then Ginny came in. Everything seemed fine, mum was tired but she was sitting feeding them, and when she finished she went to lie down. Dad went to check on her and found her haemorrhaging, Baily couldn't stop it, so I healed her and collapsed again.' Harry looked over at Charlie and saw the look on his face, 'It wasn't for long Charlie, alright.' he nodded and Harry continued his story. 'I had a what everyone thought was a nightmare, but it was a vision, like the one I had when Nagini attack you dad,' Harry looked over at his father-in-law. 'I saw someone trying to take Hayden and Holly. So I created a charm to put around both of them and mum, I tested it out on my guitar first and got thrown across the room. So when mum and I went into Diagon Alley to go shopping a man tried to take Hayden from mum, and he was thrown across the street. I put another shield charm around mum and the twins while I sent a patronus to Kingsley, Ron and George. I tortured the man for a while until Kingsley arrived, I'm not sorry about that, then Ron, George and Angelina arrived behind him. I had Ron take mum and the twins to the flat above the shop and I stayed with Kingsley until the aurors arrived. I tell you, I wanted to kill him,' everyone could see how angry Harry was but he calmed himself down after a few minutes. 'Anyway, I was losing control and had Kingsley, Mark and William take mum and the twins while I took off to calm down. I ended up blasting some more trees down the back of the property, sorry Gin.' Harry smiled at her. 'I can't seem to control it when I'm angry, but I'm not hitting anymore, so that's one good thing. I'm not going to let you do that again.' Harry kissed her fiercely.

'But what was that charm you used on the ropes that you had to go to the ministry to take off that man?' Charlie asked.

'Oh, yeah, well when I bound him, I charmed the rope so no one but me could take it off and also every time he struggled it would cut into him. When I took the ropes off him in the cell,' Harry looked over at his father, 'dad belted the crap out of him before I pulled him off, and what did you say dad?' Harry smirked at him.

'I said I was sorry I lost it.' James said sheepishly.

Everyone broke into hysterics as they realised how much Harry was like his father. 'Now we know where you get it from Harry,' Charlie smiled over at him.

'Yeah, that's what I said to dad,' Harry grinned. 'Anyway, I took the memory from him and we left.'

'What memory?' Bill asked.

'Oh, I forgot. I created a charm to extract a memory even if they tried to block it or modify it, so no matter what he did I was able to get the memory. I wanted to find out if there was any more of them out there.' Harry looked at Kingsley, 'You still going to look at it tomorrow?'

'Yes, first thing Harry, I'll let you know what I find.' Kingsley said.

'That's pretty much it really.' Harry said and went back to kissing Ginny again.

'Harry, when you're finished.' Hermione said and waited.

'Alright, I've finished, at least for now.' Harry nuzzled Ginny's neck.

'Come on, Harry,' Hermione said but you could hear the humour in her voice.

'Fine, fine,' Harry looked over at Hermione. 'What's up Hermione?'

'You said before that you'd just finished writing a new song, I wanted to know if we could hear it?'

Harry looked down at Ginny, 'There was two songs really, do you want to hear them?' he smiled at her.

'I'd love to Harry,' Ginny caressed his face sending her feelings to him and he started to breath very heavily.

'Ginny, will you cut that out,' Charlie said smiling as he watched Harry losing control. 'We want to hear these new songs of Harry's.

'Alright,' Ginny said looking innocently around at everyone.

'You're a tease you are, let's head into the studio, I need the piano for this song.' Harry kissed Ginny quickly but fiercely.

Everyone made their way to the studio and Harry sat down at the piano and Ginny stood at the end of it. Harry started to sing the first song to Ginny as everyone watched him.

Harry looked up and saw everyone looking at him an awed expression on their faces, he looked into Ginny's eyes and saw the tears falling down her face. Ginny walk over and kissed him very passionately.

When Ginny and Harry pulled apart, Ginny caresses Harry's face, 'That was so beautiful Harry.'

'For you Gin,' Harry kissed her again fiercely.

'Alright, cut it out will you, we want to hear the other one.' Ron said waiting for them to finish.

Ginny pulled slowly back from Harry, and caressed his face again. 'Alright, let's hear the next one.'

Harry nodded and started playing again. When Harry started singing Ginny moved slowly closer and she could feel the tears falling down her face again. Everyone watched and saw the love on Harry's face as he sang to Ginny. By the time Harry finished and looked up at Ginny, tears were flowing freely and so was most of everyone else's in the room.

Harry stood up and wrapped his arms around Ginny, holding her tight. 'Are you alright?'

Ginny sniffed, 'That was beautiful Harry,' Ginny buried her head in Harry's shoulder and gripped him tighter.

'It was Harry, really beautiful,' Lily said looking at her son.

When Harry looked over at his mother he saw she had tears flowing down her face and then he noticed that everyone had tears in their eyes. He looked back down at Ginny and took her face in his hands, and kissed her tenderly.

'Did you really like it sweetheart?' Harry said looking into her eyes.

'Yes, it was absolutely amazing Harry, so beautiful.' then Ginny couldn't stop herself as she kissed Harry fiercely. Harry heard noises around him but he didn't care as he kissed his wife.

When they finally pulled apart, they noticed everyone was gone. 'I love you.' Harry caressed his wife's face and could feel himself losing control.

'I love you too Harry, and I feel the same way. You think we could seal the room for a while, I really want you.'

Harry smiled and looked at the door, it close and they both felt a shiver go through them. Harry picked Ginny up and carried her over to the couch, laying her down then started to strip his clothes off. He started to undress Ginny, when someone knocked on the door.

'What?' Harry called.

'Are you coming out?' Charlie called.

'No, go away.' Harry yelled and went back to taking his wife's clothes off.

Charlie walked back into the sitting room. 'It looks like we're on our own.' he grinned at everyone.

'Well, why don't we have dinner, they'll come out when their hungry.' Lily smile at everyone around and they all went into the kitchen.

'We might want to put a silencing charm on the room, the way Harry and Ginny were acting, I think it's going to get very loud.' Charlie grinned.

'Good idea, I don't want to hear that while I'm trying to eat.' Ron said but he was smiling.

'I'll do it,' Sirius pulled his wand and waved it towards the studio just as the noises coming from there were starting to get loud, then everything went silent. 'Just in time,' Sirius grinned as he looked at Harry's father. 'I don't know what we're going to do with Harry, James, he's as bad as you use to be.'

'What do you mean use to be,' James scowled at his mate as everyone around the table laughed. 'I'm only, what, nearly twenty two Sirius, and I could keep up with my son no problem.' James grinned.

'What do you mean you're only twenty two James?' Hermione asked looking puzzled.

'Oh, we forgot to mention it, I went to the department of mysteries to try and work out the details of James, Lily and Sirius' life. When you come back from the dead, there's a lot of paperwork. Well they said since James and Lily died at twenty one and they look exactly like they did then, that's their age, and it's been nearly a year now since they've been back.' Kingsley smiled at everyone.

'Do you mean Harry's parents are only two years older than he is?' Ron asked looking at Kingsley in amazement.

'Yep, that's right.' James smiled.

'How are you going to explain that to anyone that asks?' Ron said looking over at Harry's father.

'Well, most people know were Harry's parents, and as for anyone else, we really haven't thought too much about it.'

'You know, everyone in the wizarding world knew who Lily and James Potter were, but no one really knows anything about you, apart from you were both in the order of the phoenix and Harry's parents that is.' Molly said looking over at Lily and James.

'There's not that much more to know really, I always wanted to be a reporter but because of Voldemort and the war, I never got started.'

'And I was going to do photography until Harry came along, then of course the war.' Lily said.

'When did you meet?' Hermione asked.

'Well, we meet on the train to Hogwarts our first day, but we didn't like each other.' Lily grinned at the memory.

'No, you were with Snivellus then.' James said looking at his wife.

'Well, he proved to be loyal to Dumbledore in the end and to Harry.' Arthur said.

Sirius and James looked at each other than at Arthur. 'What do you mean?' Sirius asked.

'Harry hasn't told you,' they shook their head. Arthur looked around at everyone, 'I think you'll need to see that memory for yourselves, but just before Severus died he gave Harry his memories, some from as far back to when he was a child with you Lily. But I think Harry should show you, those memories are still at Hogwarts I think.'

'No, there here dad, Minerva gave them to Harry. There in the library with all the other memories.' Charlie told his father, then looked at James, Lily and Sirius. 'I think you should get Harry to show you them tomorrow, you'll be surprised.'

Everyone sat around the table, still asking Lily and James about their lives. They knew they probably wouldn't see Harry or Ginny for a while or at all, but they were just glad that Harry was happy and he had all his family around him, whether it was friends, Weasley or Potter.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty nine

The Weasley's and the Potters, minus two, had an enjoyable evening getting to know one another before Harry and Ginny finally emerged from the studio. Everyone watched as Harry held Ginny's hand to his face as they walked out and sat down, Ginny on Harry's lap.

'You finally made it out,' Sirius said looking at his godson.

'Hmm, we got hungry,' Ginny said but she was looking at Harry the whole time.

'I told you they would come out when they got hungry,' Lily smiled at her son.

Harry was picking up some food of his plate, feeding it to Ginny and Ginny was feeding hers to Harry, they seemed oblivious to everyone else around the table as their eyes never left each other.

'Harry, son, there's something I was to ask you,' James said watching his son but got no response.

'Harry,' Sirius yelled loudly.

Harry jerked and looked around. 'What?' then he saw everyone burst out laughing, 'What's up?'

'Harry son,' James tried again, 'we wanted to ask you about Snape's memory, Arthur mentioned something about it.'

'Oh, right,' Harry said looking at his father.

'Will you show us, Arthur said he was really loyal to Dumbledore and to you?'

'Yeah, he was, but are you sure you want to see it,' Harry looked at his mother, 'There's some memories of you and,' Harry took a deep breath before continuing, 'you're sister.'

'I'd like to see it Harry, I always cared about Sev, until he got caught up with the death eaters and if he really was loyal to you, then yes, I would like to see it.'

'Alright, if you're sure, I'll go get it ready,' Harry kissed Ginny tenderly until she wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a full on snog.

'Can't you two go just a few minutes without snogging, or shagging each other?' Ron asked.

'No, not when Harry keeps sending me pictures of what he wants.' Ginny smirked.

'Alright, alright, I'll stop. I'll go set up the memory,' Harry lifted Ginny off his lap and walked into the library.

'Well, I've seen it, so we might head home, what do you say Arthur?' Molly asked her husband.

'Yes, good idea Molly.'

Molly and Arthur shook hands with Lily and James and kissed all their kids. After they left, everyone else decided to leave too. So Lily and James put the twins to bed and joined Harry, Ginny, Sirius and Nicky in the library.

'Do you want to see it again Gin?' Harry asked his wife.

'I'm fine with seeing it again Harry,' Ginny smiled at her husband.

'You ready?' he asked everyone else in the room. He got nods from all, and poured the memory into the pensieve then brought it out.

Everyone watched Lily and her sister in the playground with the skinny dark haired boy watching them. They watched as Lily flew high on the swings and leaped off and looked like she was flying and landed softly on the ground. They saw Lily with the flower in her hand, watching it open and close.

Everyone saw Snape come out from behind the tree telling Lily she was a witch. They saw the memory go dark then reformed, until they saw trees near a river. Lily and Snape was sitting there talking about the ministry and when they would get the Hogwarts letters and Lily asking about dementors. Lily asked Snape about his parents arguing before Petunia appeared and started to pick on Snape's clothes before the branch fell from the tree and hit Petunia.

The memory dissolved and reformed again. They saw platform 9 ¾ and the Hogwarts express, and saw Lily talking to Petunia telling her she would talk to Dumbledore before Petunia called her a freak and went over to her parents. The memory dissolved before reforming again, they saw Snape walk into a carriage to join Lily and saw Sirius and James lounging on the seats. Then they saw how Snape telling Lily she better be in Slytherin before James took notice of them, saying he wanted to be in Gryffindor. Lily looked at James with disgust before it dissolved again.

'You really didn't like each other then, did you?' Harry asked his parents.

'Not really,' Lily smiled and looked up at James.

The memory reformed and it was the sorting ceremony and Lily got into Gryffindor and Snape looked upset before he went to Slytherin. The memory dissolved again and reformed, they saw Lily and Snape, older walking around the grounds, Lily was telling Snape she didn't like his friends and Snape having a go a James Potter, telling Lily he fancied her and Lily calling Potter an arrogant toerag which made everyone laughed as they looked at Lily and James. The memory dissolved again and reformed, it was the O.W.L. Exams and they watched Snape walking in the grounds reading his exam papers before James levitated Snape by the ankle and Lily telling James to let him down and James asking Lily out. Then they watched as Snape called Lily a mudblood and James getting angry.

The memory dissolved and reformed and saw Snape apologizing to Lily outside Gryffindor common room but Lily didn't want to hear it and she walked back inside. The scene dissolved and took a little longer to reform. They saw Snape on a hilltop waiting for something. They saw a white light before Dumbledore appeared and Snape's wand flew out of his hand. They watched as Dumbledore asked Snape what did Voldemort wanted from him and Snape asking about the prophecy and wanted help to save Lily.

They saw Dumbledore's disgust that Snape only wanted to save Lily and not Harry or James, but then he wanted Dumbledore to save them all, keep them all safe and said he'd do anything for Dumbledore. The memory dissolved again and reformed, they saw Dumbledore's office and Snape anguished cries saying Dumbledore was supposed to protect Lily. They watched as Dumbledore told Snape that her son survived and that he had her eyes and Snape agreeing to protect Harry but made Dumbledore promise to never to tell Harry.

The memory dissolved again before reforming and Snape telling Dumbledore that Harry was arrogant and like being famous, Dumbledore saying he thought Harry was an engaging child. It dissolved again and reformed and they saw Snape and Dumbledore in the entrance hall when the yule ball was on. Snape was telling Dumbledore that he's dark mark was coming back. The memory dissolved and reformed again.

They watched as Dumbledore was slumped in his chair in his office as Snape performed spells over him and they saw he's hand was dead looking. Then Snape telling Dumbledore he had a year at most to live and Dumbledore asking Snape to kill him at the right time so Greyback or Bellatrix wouldn't humiliate him. The memory dissolved and reformed again, Dumbledore and Snape was walking around the grounds of Hogwarts and Snape wanted to know what he did with Harry all the nights they met in his office, and Dumbledore telling Snape that he needed to give Harry information and asked Snape about always giving Harry detention. Then Dumbledore told Snape about Voldemort couldn't possess Harry because Harry's soul was too good.

The memory dissolved again and reformed, they were back in Dumbledore's office and he was telling Snape that he couldn't tell Harry until the time was right about a piece of Voldemorts soul attached to Harry on the night he killed Lily, because Lily shielded Harry and the spell rebounded onto Voldemort and that he couldn't die because of the that piece of soul. They heard as Dumbledore tell Snape that Voldemort must be the one to kill Harry.

They watched as Snape told Dumbledore that he thought they were protecting Harry but they weren't and he looked horrified because he wanted to save Harry and Dumbledore asking Snape if he cared for Harry and Snape produced his doe patronus. The memory dissolved again and then reformed and they saw Snape talking to Dumbledore's portrait. He was telling Snape to use Mundungus to get Harry out of his aunt and uncles place by using decoys, seven identical Harry Potters using polyjuice potion. The memory dissolved and reformed and they saw Snape and death eaters going after Lupin and a George/Harry and Snape tried to protect them by hitting a death eater but accidentally hit George. The memory dissolved and reformed and they saw Snape sitting on the floor of Sirius bedroom reading a letter and then tearing it in half along with a photo. The memory dissolved again and reformed, they saw Finius Nigelus Black telling Snape that Harry was camping in the Forest of Dean and Dumbledore telling Snape to get the sword to Harry but to be careful not to be seen. The memory finished.

Harry lightened the room and looked at his parents and Sirius. He's mother had tears in her eyes and his father was holding her.

'He really was helping, wasn't he?' James said looking shocked, 'and Dumbledore knew you were supposed to die and he didn't tell you.'

'No dad, he knew I wouldn't die, but he still couldn't tell me. This is sort of hard to believe but when I was hit by the killing curse, I was unconscious for a while, I'm not sure how long exactly but I spoke to Dumbledore. He explained some things to me, he knew I would survive, but because Voldemort didn't know about the piece of soul I had in me, he needed to kill me and Dumbledore knew that it wouldn't kill me just destroy that piece of soul. It's hard to explain, just know that Severus was really protecting me all those years all because he was in love with you mum, and he never stopped loving you, so he helped me.'

'Oh Harry,' Lily put her arms around her son and started to cry harder.

'Harry, when did you first see this memory?' Sirius asked.

'Just before I walked into the forest to face Voldemort. Once I knew I had a piece of Voldemorts soul in me and I knew that the only way for him to die was to get rid of the piece soul in me, meaning I had to die and I had to let him do it, that's why I stood there and didn't defend myself. It was the only way to make sure everyone else was safe and because I did what mum did by letting myself die, everyone had a protection around them.'

Harry looked at his mother still crying on his shoulder and looked at his father for help. 'Come on Lily, Harry's fine,' James said and took his wife and pulled her into his arms

'Let me show you this memory, Sirius asked about it ages ago and I just forgot.' Harry took a vial out of the cabinet and poured it into the pensieve. 'Mum, watch this one, but just remember that I'm alright all I got was a little singed.' he waited until his mother looked up and nodded. Harry brought the memory of the first task of the triwizard tournament out.

James, Lily, Sirius and Nicky watched as Harry faced a full size Hungarian Horntail. Harry watched as they all jumped and whenever the dragon got close to Harry, his mother screamed a couple of time. They saw Harry jump onto his broom and took off with the dragon right behind him. Harry saw even his father and Sirius winced a few times until they saw Harry fly back and grab the egg and the memory ended.

'That was an amazing piece of flying Harry,' James said looking over at his son.

'Yeah, it was Harry, absolutely brilliant.' Sirius said.

'Don't you have any happy memories you could show us Harry?' Lily asked as she sniffed.

'Not really mum, all the happy memories are the ones when I was with Ginny and you're not seeing those.' Harry grinned at his mother.

'You really didn't have a very good life did you son?' James said walking over to him and putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

'Not really, I had some good times at Hogwarts and the Burrow but usually I was too obsessed with what Voldemort was doing that I really couldn't settle and enjoy anything. Look, it's getting late, why don't we just all head to bed?' Harry suggested as he stared at his parents.

'That's a good idea Harry,' James said and hugged him then gave him a kiss. 'I love you son.'

'I love you too dad,' James went and kissed Ginny as Lily hugged Harry and gave him a kiss as well but she was still too choked up. 'It's fine mum, go to bed, I'll see you in the morning.' his mother nodded and James put his arm around her and led her out.

'Night Harry,' Sirius hugged Harry, 'I love you, you don't need to worry anymore, you've got a good life and you're happy now.'

'Yeah, I know Sirius, I love you too, now go to bed.' Harry grinned at his godfather.

'Alright, I'll see you in the morning.' Sirius put his hand to Harry's face before walking out of the room with Nicky.

Harry sat down and put his head back and closed his eyes. 'I have nothing good to show them Gin.'

'I know Harry, but they know that you've had a hard life, even I still don't know how hard you've had it. But you're making new and happy memories now.'

'I know, but seeing the way they looked when I couldn't show them any good ones, I could see the hurt in their eyes.' tears started to flow from Harry's eyes before he could stop them.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and held him, letting him cry. When Harry's tears finally eased up he looked up at Ginny and caressed her face.

'Let's head to bed Gin, I need to hold you.' Harry said and he stood up holding his hand out to his wife. Ginny placed her hand in Harry's and they walked out and up the stairs and into their bedroom. They both stripped their clothes off and got into bed. Harry pulled Ginny against him and held her tight until they both fell asleep.

Ginny woke the next morning and saw Harry was still asleep. He was normally up before her but he had a very restless night. She let him sleep and had a shower before heading down to breakfast.

'Morning Lily,' Ginny said as she saw her mother-in-law sitting on the couch feeding Hayden.

'Morning Ginny, you're up before Harry for a change.'

'Yeah, he had a bit of restless night, so I'm letting him sleep. Have you had breakfast?'

'Not yet, I thought I'd feed the twins before I ate, Holly's been feed, now it's Hayden.' Lily smiled.

'Well, I might get mine now, I need to do some shopping today and I need to go to Gringotts and get some gold.' Ginny went into the kitchen and had her breakfast, when she was finished Lily was just coming back out from putting Hayden to sleep.

'Are you going to go by yourself Ginny, or wait and see if Harry wants to go with you?'

'No, I'll let him sleep, I'll go by myself. Do you need anything while I'm out?'

'No thanks Ginny, be careful and I'll see you later.'

'I will, tell Harry I love him and I won't be long, bye.' Ginny smiled and she walked out the door.

Lily sat down and was eating breakfast when Harry came into the kitchen. 'Morning mum,' Harry kissed her cheek and sat down.

'Morning Harry,' Lily looked at him. 'You look tired Harry, are you alright?'

'Yeah, I'm fine mum, just didn't sleep well last night.' Kreacher put a cup of tea in front of Harry. 'Thanks Kreacher,' Harry wrapped his hands around the cup and took a drink.

'Yeah, Ginny mentioned you had a restless night.'

'Where is Gin, anyway?'

'She said she had to do some shopping and go to Gringotts, she wanted to leave you sleep.'

'I wish she would have woken me, after yesterday, I don't want any of you out by yourselves.'

'Harry, Ginny's a grown woman, you need to trust her to go and do things for herself.'

'I know mum, it's just I'm still on edge, once I hear from Kingsley, hopefully he was the last one then I won't have to worry anymore.'

'You worry too much Harry, you need to stop worry about everyone else and let them live their lives.'

'I know I do, but I can't help it. After everything I've been through, I know what evil there is out there and I don't want anyone to go through that again.'

'Everyone knows that Harry, now try not to think about it and come and help me bath your sister and brother.'

Harry smiled, 'I'd like that mum,' Harry stood up and followed his mother into the nursery.

'Why don't you take Holly's clothes off while I get her bath ready?'

Harry nodded and picked up his sister and placed her on the change table and took her clothes off. He picked her up very gently and placed her in the bath, keeping his hand under her head. He couldn't help grinning as he washed he's sister.

'Mum, just make sure when she's older that you don't tell her I did this.' Harry laughed. 'I don't think she'll like the idea of her big brother giving her a bath.'

'Don't worry Harry, all parents like to tell stories about their kids that will embarrass them.' Lily couldn't help laughing. 'I could tell you some, about when you were little.'

'No thanks mum, I'd rather not hear any of those.' Harry smiled, 'She likes this,' Harry kept sponging the water over his sister's belly and she just lay there enjoying it.

'Most babies like their baths, it reminds them of when they were in the womb surrounded in warm fluid.'

'I can understand that,' Harry lifted his sister out of the bath and wrapped her in a towel and lay her down on the change table.

Lily watched as Harry carefully dried his sister, then started to get her dressed. She smiled as she watched her son being so careful with his little sister and saw the huge grin on his face.

'What are you smiling at mum?' Harry said as he turned and saw her.

'You, the way you are with them. I can see how much you love them Harry and it makes my heart swell with pride, it's the only way I can describe it.'

'I do love them, very much.' Harry couldn't stop smiling as he looked down at his sister.

'Do you want to do your brother?'

'Sure, here you take Holly and I'll get Hayden.' Harry placed his sister in his mother's arms and went over and picked up his brother. He undressed him and placed him in the bath and started to wash him. Hayden lay still just like his sister, enjoying the feel of the water. Once he was all clean, Harry wrapped him in a towel and placed him on the change table and got him dried and dressed.

'I enjoyed that mum, thanks.' Harry said as he held his brother.

'Why don't you bring him out, they'll both need feeding again soon.' Harry nodded and followed his mother back into the sitting room and sat down.

'This is nice mum, just being able to spend time together and I haven't felt this peaceful for a couple of days now, it's nice.'

'You look better than when you first woke up at least.' Lily said then placed Holly onto her breast and feed her daughter.

Harry sat watching his mother feed his sister and his brother in his arms, when Ginny stormed into the house and up the stairs and slammed the door.

'Oh shit, I better go see what happened, do you want me to put him in the cot?'

'No, just place him next to me Harry, he'll be fine.'

Harry put his brother on the couch next to his mother and went upstairs. Lily watched Harry disappear, then heard Ginny shouting and Harry shouting back. She heard them both swearing at each other and some things getting broken.

'What's that all about?' James asked as he walked into the sitting room and heard the noise coming from upstairs.

'I don't know, Ginny stormed in a few minutes ago and Harry went to see what was wrong and they started shouting at each other.' they heard them both coming back down the stairs

'Gin, will you listen to me.' Harry yelled after Ginny as she came back down stairs.

'I don't want to talk to you Harry, just leave me alone.' Ginny kept walking through the sitting room until Harry grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

'Gin, just listen for a moment will you.' Harry said looking down at his wife. Ginny punched Harry hard in the face and stormed out. 'Damn it, Ginny.' Harry yelled after her as he rubbed he's jaw.

'Harry, what's going on?' James asked his son.

'It's nothing dad, don't worry about it,' Harry walked out the door and down towards the water.

'I better go see if I can do anything,' James said and followed his son. He found him standing staring out at the water. 'Harry, tell me what's going on?'

'Just leave it dad, alright.' Harry said and started to walk away.

James grabbed his arm and stopped him. 'Let me help you.'

'Dad, let me deal with my own wife alright, just let it go.' Harry yanked his arm out of his father's hand and strode back to the house and went straight upstairs into his room.

James followed him to the house and sat down next to his wife and picked up his daughter. 'What happened James?'

'I don't know, Harry wouldn't tell me.'

They both sat there waiting to see if Harry came back down, when Sirius walked into the room. 'What was all that about, I heard Harry and Ginny yelling at each other?'

'We don't know, I tried to talk to Harry but he wouldn't and Ginny stormed out after she punched Harry in the face.'

'Charlie mentioned that Harry and Ginny have had a few really big blow outs but it usually doesn't last long.' Sirius said.

'I hope he's right this time.' James said.

They heard Harry coming back down the stairs and stormed into the studio. They heard a few smashing noises coming from there.

'I hope he doesn't punch the walls again.' James said looking over towards the studio.

Ginny stormed back in, 'Where is he?'

'Ginny what's going on?'

'Not now, James,' Ginny heard the noises coming from the studio and stormed in there.

They all sat there and heard Harry and Ginny yelling again, then after a few minutes it was quite. 'Do you think everything will be alright?' Lily asked.

'Let's just wait and see.' James said still watching towards the studio. As the three of them sat there, then they started to hear loud moans coming from the studio.

'I'd say everything is alright, that's another thing Charlie said, when they make up, it's very loud.

In the studio Harry and Ginny were kissing passionately while they stripped each other's clothes off. 'Harry, I need you now,' Ginny was panting heavily as she grabbed at Harry. Once they had all their clothes off, Ginny sunk to her knees and put her mouth around Harry.

'Merlin, Gin,' Harry closed his eyes at the feel of his wife's mouth moved over him. 'Come over and sit,' Harry panted heavily. He picked Ginny up and they moved over to the couch.

'I haven't finished yet,' Ginny smiled at Harry and pushed him back and put her mouth over him again. 'Hmm, this feels good.' she ran her tongue up along his long shaft and round the top before putting her mouth over him again. She could hear Harry groaning and she smiled but kept her mouth moving over him. She glanced up and saw the look on Harry's face. He was watching her, so Ginny decided to keep watching him as she got faster. She licked and sucked until Harry started to lose control. As soon as he released, she moved up and straddled him, licking around his nipples as she wrapped her hand around him, and slowly felt him grown again under his hand.

'Gin, oh god Gin,' Harry grabbed the back of her head and kissed her fiercely. He picked her up and sat her down and knelt between her legs. 'My turn,' Harry smiled at his wife then moved his hands slowly up her legs, pushing them apart as he went. He brought her forward slightly so she was sitting right on the edge of the couch. He grabbed both her legs and put them over his shoulders, as he put his mouth over her. He glanced up and saw Ginny watching him and her breathing was heavy, 'Wait a sec,' Harry glanced up at the ceiling and a large mirror appeared there. 'Now you can watch,' Harry smiled and put his mouth back over his wife's heat. He ran his tongue all around before inserting it and started thrust it back and forth. He could feel Ginny excitement and he glanced up at her again and saw her lying back watching what he was doing through the mirror. He moved his tongue out and inserted a finger while he flicked his tongue against her, feeling her body jerking with every touch. He got faster until he brought his wife to an orgasm.

He stood up in front of her and pulled her to her feet and kissed her fiercely. He sat down and brought Ginny on top, straddling him. She slowly lowered herself onto him and held for a few seconds.

'God you feel good Harry,' Ginny groaned before she started to move on top of him. She felt Harry's hands grip her backside as her movements got faster.

'You look so good,' Harry had his head back and was watching his wife move on top of him through the mirror. 'Merlin Gin, this looks good,' their movements got faster until the both groaned loudly as they came together. Harry lay down and pulled Ginny down to lie on top of him, she put her head on his chest, and he conjured a blanket. 'I love you Gin,' Harry kissed the top of her head.

'I love you too Harry, I'm sorry for going off, but she got me so angry but I shouldn't have taken it out on you.'

'Yes, you should have, I was the one who started this.' Harry ran his hand up and down her back. 'I'm going to go find her and tell her outright, I want nothing to do with her.' Harry pulled Ginny's face to him and he kissed her tenderly.

'I don't want you near her Harry,' Ginny caressed her face.

'If I tell her that there's no hope and I was just using her, she might finally get the message Gin.'

Ginny thought for a moment, 'Then I'm coming with you,' Ginny kissed Harry's chest and put her head back down, running her hands along his arm.

'If you want to sweetheart, I just don't want you upset again.' he kissed the top of her head again.

'Sing to me Harry, sing that new song for me.' Ginny said leaning up, Harry nodded and they both stood and got dressed.

Harry took the charms off the doors, then he took Ginny's hand and led her over to the piano and they both sat down. Harry started singing to his wife, putting all the love he felt for her into his song. Ginny kept caressing his face as she listened to Harry sing to her.

Lily, James and Sirius stood at the door watching Harry sing to Ginny and they saw the love they had for each other on their faces. Lily felt Holly stir in her arms and saw her eyes open and she seemed to be trying to look towards the music, then noticed Hayden had his eyes open as well, doing the same thing as he's sister. They were content lying in their parents arms, listening to their brother sing.

When Harry finished his song to Ginny, he turned and kissed her tenderly before he noticed Sirius, Nicky and his parents, along with the twins standing at the door.

'That was beautiful Harry,' Lily said as they all walked in.

'Thanks mum, I see the twins are awake.' Harry said looking over at his brother and sister.

'Yes, they liked you're singing. They were lying there with their heads turned towards the music.'

'I can't blame them,' Ginny grinned and caressed Harry's face again.

'Is everything alright?' James asked looking between his son and daughter-in-law.

'Everything's fine dad, and I'm sorry I snapped at you.' Harry smiled at his father.

'That's alright Harry, as long as everything is okay between you two.'

'Everything is great between us,' Harry said looking at Ginny, caressing her face.

'Ah, Harry,' Sirius said looking towards the mirror on the ceiling. Harry saw where he was looking, and he smiled then shrugged. 'Kinky Harry.' Sirius laughed.

Harry and Ginny laughed loudly, when they settled back down Harry turned to his parents. 'Sorry about last night, we call everyone to dinner and then take off.'

'It's fine, we got to know Ginny's family better and they got to know us better. Molly said last night that even though everyone knew who we were, no one really knew anything about us. So we talked, answered some questions, it was good.'

'Yeah, and I asked James what we were going to do with you, taking off all the time with your wife, saying you were like James use to be.' Sirius smirked at his mate. 'He didn't like that.'

'Well, I'm only a couple of years older than Harry, I could give him a run for his money in the bedroom department.' James said smiling at his wife. 'Isn't that right darling?'

'Definitely,' Lily smiled. 'Then you mentioned about being nearly twenty two when Kingsley needed to explain to everyone about how the department of mysteries decided that's how old we were.'

Harry sat there listening to his parents and realised he didn't know anything really about them.

James noticed Harry deep in thought, 'Harry, everything alright?'

'Yeah, can we go sit, I want to talk to you about something.' James nodded and they all made their way to the sitting room. 'When you mentioned what molly said, I realised, I don't really know anything about either of you as well. The Dursleys refused to tell me anything, and at Hogwarts I was just too busy and always seemed to be in danger from something or someone. I'd like to know more about my parents.'

'We'll tell you anything Harry, and there's time to learn as much as you want.' Lily smiled at her son.

'What would you like to know son?' James said looking at Harry.

'Well, when are your birthdays, I have no idea.' Harry looked sadly at his parents.

Lily grinned at James and nodded. 'Well, mine is the thirty first of October,' Lily said smiling then looked at her husband.

'And mine is the twenty seventh of March.' James grinned.

'Well I know when to throw a party for both of you now, so expect that on your next birthdays,' Harry smiled hugely.'

'Is there anything else you want to know right now Harry?' James said looking at his son.

'Well Sirius said you and mum got together in your seventh year at Hogwarts, but when did you get married?'

'A year later, we didn't want to wait too long, so on the first of September we got married. It was a small ceremony but beautiful.' Lily smiled at James as he put his arms around his wife and slowly bent his head and kissed her tenderly.

Harry watched his parents snogging and couldn't stop the grin the came to his face. Then he noticed they were starting to get serious.

'Oh not you two as well,' Sirius said watching Lily and James snogging passionately.

'Leave them alone Sirius,' Harry smiled at his godfather. 'Let me take the twins,' Harry said standing up and James and Lily handed the two babies to their brother, then they disappeared into their room. 'Here, Gin, you want Hayden?'

'Sure Harry,' Ginny took Hayden from Harry's arms and they sat down.

Harry turned to Sirius. 'Hey Sirius, since you've been back have you change at all? I'd like to see snuffles again.' Harry grinned at his godfather.

'No, I haven't Harry,' Sirius grinned back.

'Who's snuffles?' Nicky asked, looking between Harry and Sirius.

'Why don't you show her Sirius?' Harry's grin got wider.

'Why not,' Sirius stood up and all of a sudden, there was a large black dog standing there. It walked over the Nicky and licked her face.

'Sirius,' Nicky laughed loudly, then she gave him a pat on the head. 'You're a cute dog Sirius.' Sirius changed back and sat back down. 'You never mentioned you were an animagus.'

'I haven't thought about it, but James and I both are.' Sirius turned to Harry. 'Kingsley mentioned we'll have to register, but we forgot about it, I suppose we'll have to get that worked out.'

'Yeah, word got out after a while that you and dad could change.'

Sirius sat looking at Harry, 'Have you ever thought of having an animagus form Harry?'

'No, I haven't. It might be fun,' Harry turned to Ginny, 'What do you think Gin?'

'If you want to Harry, what do you think you'd be if you could change?' Ginny grinned.

'I don't know, I've never thought about it before. I mean, I know the charm for it, just never bothered, I always had too much going on.'

'Give it a shot Harry,' Sirius smiled at him. 'Let me take Holly.' Sirius stood up and took the little girl into his arms and sat back down. He didn't think Harry would be able to do it as he remembered how long it took him and James to learn the charm and perfect it.

'Alright,' Harry closed his eyes and within a few seconds a large orange and black tiger appeared before them. Harry/tiger walked up to Ginny and nuzzled her hand. Then Harry changed back.

Sirius stared at Harry in shock. 'You're kidding Harry, it took us three years to work out how to do that charm.'

'I told you Harry is powerful Sirius, if he thinks of any charm or spell, he can do it straight away.' Dumbledore smiled from his picture.

'You were beautiful Harry.' Ginny smiled as Harry sat back down.

'Why don't you try Gin?' Harry grinned at her. 'Here let me take Hayden.

'But I don't know the charm, Harry.' Ginny looked at her husband.

'I'll show you,' Harry turned to Nicky, 'Would you take Hayden Nicky?'

'Sure Harry,' Harry handed his brother over to Nicky and sat back with Ginny and started to show her the charm.

'You got it?' Harry smiled at Ginny, feeling how excited she was.

'Yep,' Ginny took a deep breath then waved her hand and performed the charm. A beautiful white tiger appeared next to Harry and nuzzled his neck. Then Ginny reappeared.

'I don't believe this,' Sirius said looked between Harry and Ginny.

Ginny laughed, 'That was great,' she grinned at Harry.

'We matched,' Harry grinned back, 'When I first did it, I thought I might have been a stag to match my patronus.'

'I forgot about you produce a stag patronus Harry,' Sirius turned to Nicky. 'That's what James' animagus form is, a stag.' Sirius turned back to Harry. 'You learnt that in your third year at Hogwarts, before we met, wasn't it Harry?'

'Yeah, when the dementors were posted around Hogwarts to stop you getting in, I had a bad time with them, so Remus taught me how to do, we practiced with a boggart.'

'I never did learn how to do one, but I never really had a reason to.' Nicky said.

Harry looked at Nicky, 'Do you want to learn, I could show you if you want? They can come in handy sometimes.'

'Harry taught the DA members how to do it Nicky.' Ginny smiled over at her.

Nicky looked at Harry, then at Sirius. He smiled at her and nodded. 'I'd like that Harry, thanks.'

'No problem Nicky, how about we start after dinner tonight?'

'Thanks,' Nicky smiled.

'Oh, Harry, mum wanted to know if you're parents, Sirius, Nicky and the rest of the band wanted to have Christmas at the Burrow. Everyone's going to be there.'

'I'll ask mum and dad when the re-emerge,' Harry said then turned to Sirius and Nicky, 'How about it? Molly puts on a great spread for Christmas.'

'Sounds like fun Harry,' Sirius turned to Nicky, 'You want to have Christmas dinner with us at the Weasley's?'

'I'd love to.' Nicky smiled hugely.

All of a sudden, Ginny groaned and bent over. 'Ginny, what's wrong?' Harry knelt in front of her.

'I don't know, I don't feel too good.' Ginny looked up at Harry.

'You're a white a ghost Ginny,' Harry said, as Harry watched Ginny, her eyes rolled back and she passed out. 'Ginny,' Harry said. 'Gin,' Harry gently tapped her face. 'Gin, wake up baby, come on.'

'Harry, you better call Baily.' Sirius said standing up and looked down at Ginny.

'Stay with her Sirius,' Harry got up and went to the fireplace just as James and Lily came back out.

'What's going on?' James asked as he saw Ginny unconscious on the couch.

'We don't know James, Ginny said she wasn't feeling well, then just passed out.

Harry come back over and sat with Ginny, 'Baily's on his way. Gin, please wake up, come on baby.' Harry kept touching her face. 'Gin, wake up baby, come on.' Harry was starting to panic and everyone could hear it.

'Harry, let's wait for Baily to get here, before you start panicking, alright?' James put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Baily stepped out of the fireplace and straight over to the couch. Harry stood up so he could get close to Ginny. Baily didn't say anything, just started to wave his wand over her. Harry started to pace back and forth as he watched Baily examined Ginny.

'What's taking so long Baily?' Harry said stopped in front of him, James walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Baily never spoke, just kept waving his wand.

After an hour Baily stood up and looked at Harry. 'It looks like kind of allergic reaction to something. Since you have all eaten the same things as Ginny, it can't be a reaction to food. Has she been anywhere apart from here today Harry?'

'She went into Diagon Alley this morning.' Harry said looking down at his wife.

'We need to get her upstairs, I need to have a proper look at her now.'

Harry nodded and carefully picked Ginny up and carried her upstairs with Baily following him. When they got into the bedroom, Harry placed Ginny carefully on the bed.

'Harry, I need you to take all her clothes off, I have to look over Ginny completely.'

Harry looked from his wife to Baily. 'Alright,' Harry knelt over Ginny and started to remove her clothes, he felt his hands shaking as he finished. He watched as Baily ran his hands all over Ginny and didn't like it. He knew Baily was a healer, but he still didn't like watching what he was doing.

'Turn her over please Harry.' Baily stood and waited for Harry and knew he was uncomfortable with what he was doing to his wife. He watched as Harry slowly turned Ginny's naked body over and stepped back, going over every inch of her. He stopped and looked carefully over a spot on her lower back. 'Harry, have you seen this before?' Baily pointed to a spot and Harry leaned over looking at the mark on Ginny's lower back.

'No, I haven't, it wasn't there before.'

'Are you sure, Harry, this is serious, you need to be certain.'

'I know every inch of Ginny's body, that wasn't there before.' Harry said and looked at Baily. 'What do you think it is?'

'I'm not sure Harry, but I need to find out. You can cover her up now, and Harry.' he watched as Harry pulled the covers over his wife. 'I need to contact a friend. She's an expert in allergy's, she might be able to tell us what this is.'

'No need Baily, I'll heal her.' Harry was about to close his eyes to summon the wand before Baily put a hand on his arm.

'No Harry, wait.' Harry opened his eyes and looked at him. 'If you perform the wrong healing charm on allergy's or poisons before we know what it is, it could cause more harm than good.'

Harry's eyes widen, 'What do you mean Baily, she will be alright, won't she?' Harry felt the tears falling from his eyes and swiped them away.

'I don't know Harry, let me get my friend, let her look at Ginny first.' Baily could see Harry was losing it fast. 'Harry, calm down, we don't know anything at the moment. I'll go and talk to Joanna and get her here, alright?' Baily said softly, trying to keep Harry calm.

Harry nodded as he sat down and took Ginny's hand putting it to his face. Baily watched him for a moment before turning and going back down stairs.

James, Lily, Sirius and Nicky came straight over to him. 'Is she alright Baily?' James asked the healer.

'No, she's not good at all, I need to contact someone who's an expert with allergy's, I'll be a quick as I can. You need to try and keep Harry calm, he's not doing too well at the moment either,' Baily hesitated for a moment. 'And I think you should get Ginny's family here.' he looked sadly at Harry's family trying to relay how serious this was.

James nodded and waited for Baily to use the floo, 'Lily, go to Harry while I contact the Weasley's.' she nodded and walked up the stairs to her son.

'Sirius, could you and Nicky can put the twins down please,' James said then walked over to the fireplace. He decided to contact Charlie first. He threw in some powder and he's head appeared in Charlie's sitting room and saw him sitting on the couch with his wife. 'Charlie.'

Charlie jumped and looked around. 'James, what's going on?'

'You need to come here Charlie, but first can you contact your family, they need to come as well.' James said.

'What's wrong James?' Charlie kneeled in front of the fire looked at Harry's father.

'It's Ginny, I'll explain when you get here.' Charlie nodded and James pulled his head back out.

Within a few seconds Charlie stepped out of the fireplace. 'Katie's contacting the family, now what's going on James. What's wrong with Ginny?'

'Baily was just here, he said she's had some sort of allergic reaction, he's gone to get someone who knows more about it.'

Charlie turned and bolted upstairs and into Harry and Ginny's room. 'Harry, what's going on?' Charlie walked over and pulled the chair close to his sister.

'I don't know Charlie,' Harry's voice was choked and hoarse. 'Baily found a mark on her, it wasn't there before.'

Lily put a hand on Harry's shoulder, 'She'll be alright Harry.'

The three of them sat there as James walked into the room, with Arthur and Molly. 'What's going on, what's wrong with Ginny?' Molly said walking over and looking down at her daughter.

Harry took a deep breath, but he couldn't get the words out so Charlie spoke to his mother. 'Baily said she's had an allergic reaction to something and he found a mark on her.'

'What do you mean a mark?' Arthur said looking at his son.

'He…he…found a…a…mark on…her lower back…it…it…wasn't there….before.' Harry said trying to control himself.

Baily and Joanna walked into the room. 'I need everyone to leave now,' Baily said walking over to the bed.

Arthur, Molly, Charlie, James and Lily walked out of the room, but Harry never moved. 'Harry,' Baily said putting a hand on his shoulder. 'Harry, come on, we need to check Ginny.'

'I'm not leaving.' Harry said and refused to move.

Baily heard the fierceness in Harry's voice. 'Alright Harry, this is my friend I told you about, she needs to look at the mark on Ginny's back, can you turn her over please?'

Harry nodded, then he pulled the covers down and gently turned Ginny over and waited while Joanna looked over the mark on Ginny's lower back. Harry couldn't stop the tears falling down his face. It seemed to take a forever before Joanna stood back up and turned to Harry.

'She's been poisoned, Mr. Potter.'

'What!?' Harry's voice exploded, 'with what?' Harry looked between the two healers and his wife.

'I'll need to run some test to find out with what exactly. I've taken a sample and I'm going to go back to do some checking.'

Just then Ginny started to gasp for breath, trying to draw air into her lungs. 'Ginny,' Harry sat beside her. 'Do something Baily, she can't breathe.' Baily and Joanna waved their wands over Ginny until her breathing came back to normal. 'What's happening to her?' Harry said looking up at Baily.

Joanna answered before Baily. 'The poison is attacking her lungs Mr. Potter, I need to go find out what this is and fast.' she turned to Baily. 'You need to stay here, if she keeps having trouble breathing you need to keep the spell going.' Baily nodded. 'I'll be as fast as I can, but it could still take a while why I find out what sort of poison it is.' she nodded and walked out of the room.

'Harry why don't you get Ginny dressed again,' Baily said calmly.

Harry nodded and picked up Ginny's clothes and put them back on his wife. He could feel he's anger building, knowing someone has done this to his wife.

'I'm going to find out who did this to her.' Harry said fiercely and he concentrated until a strand of silver memory detached from Ginny's temple. Harry conjured a vial, lowering the memory into it. Then concentrated again and his patronus appeared in the room before running through the door. A few seconds later Molly appeared in the room. 'Stay with Ginny.' Harry got up and ran from the room and down into the library.

'Harry what's going on?' James called after his son and followed him into the library, along with Charlie, Arthur, Sirius, Lily and Nicky. Harry didn't answer, they just watched as Harry pulled his pensieve out and poured a memory into it then watched as it came out.

Everyone saw Ginny appear in the laneway then she walked into the Leaky Cauldron and wave at Tom before heading towards the back. She tapped the bricks and walked through the archway into Diagon Alley. They saw her walk up the steps to Gringotts, go to her vault, then talk to Bill for a few minutes before hugging him and walking back outside. They watched as a woman approached her and they started to yell at each other. Then they saw her touch Ginny's lower back, before walking away. Harry stopped the memory.

'I'm going to kill her,' Harry yelled and stormed out of the room and before anyone could stop him, he was gone.

'She looked familiar, who was she?' Lily asked, looking around the room.

'The woman Harry slept with, when he was drinking.' Charlie said furiously. 'We need to find Harry, and fast before he really does kill her.' Charlie said looking around.

'We'll come with you Charlie,' James said and looked at Sirius, who nodded. 'Lily, stay here, we'll find him.' James kissed his wife and left with Charlie, and Sirius.

Arthur walked upstairs with Lily and Nicky. He walked over to his wife and sat down next to the bed and took his daughter's hand.

'Where did Harry go Arthur?' Molly asked.

'He watched a memory of Ginny, the woman that Harry had in the Leaky Cauldron when he was drinking, we saw her touch Ginny's back. Harry stormed out of here, Charlie, Sirius and James have gone to find him before he does something rash.' Arthur hesitated before continuing. 'He said he was going to kill her.'

Ginny started to gasp for breathe and Baily started to wave his wand over her until her breathing became normal again.

'Is she going to be alright Baily?' Molly said as she looked up at the healer.

'I don't know at the moment Molly, I have to wait until Joanna comes back. She's gone to find out exactly which poison was used.'

Ron, Hermione, Katie, Percy, Audrey, George and Angelina walked into the room. 'Mum, what's going on?' Ron asked walking over to the bed.

'Ginny's been poisoned,' Molly started to cry and Arthur put his arms around his wife.

'What, how?' George yelled loudly.

'That woman that Harry was with in the Leaky Cauldron, she did it. Harry just found out and stormed out of here, yelling he was going to kill her. Charlie, Sirius and James have gone to find him.' Arthur said.

'How did Harry know it was her?' Hermione asked.

'I found a mark on Ginny's lower back, and had a healer friend look at it. Then Harry took a memory from Ginny and went to have a look.' Baily said.

'We watched as that woman confronted Ginny outside Gringotts and she touched Ginny's lower back. That's when Harry lost it and took off.'

'Is Ginny going to be alright Baily?' Ron said looking over at the healer before turning back to his sister.

'I don't know at the moment. Joanna, my friend is trying to find out which poison it is now.'

'Why didn't Harry just heal her?' Ron asked the healer.

'I told him not to, until we know which poison, it could have caused Ginny more harm.' Baily said looking sadly at the Weasley family, until he heard Ginny gasping for breathe again and started to perform the spell over her until her breathing became normal. 'Her lungs are having trouble functioning properly, it's getting more frequent.'

'Isn't there anything you can do Baily?' Ron asked looking down at his sister.

'No, there isn't Ron. I just have to wait to hear from Joanna, once we know which poison was used, then we can treat her.'

Arthur, Molly, Lily, Nicky, Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina, Percy, Audrey, Katie and Baily all sat around the room watching Ginny struggling to breathe, waiting for the healer to return and hopefully help her. Because they all wanted Ginny to get well but they also knew if something were to happen to Ginny, no one would be able to stop Harry from killing the woman who did this to his wife.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter thirty

Charlie, James and Sirius walked into the Leaky Cauldron and went straight over to Tom.

'Tom, have you seen Harry?' Charlie asked the old barman.

'He came through not long ago Charlie, or should I say, stormed through and went straight through to Diagon Alley.'

'Thanks Tom,' Charlie, James and Sirius made their way to the back and tapped the bricks opening the archway to Diagon Alley.

The three of them stepped through and looked around. 'We're are we going to start to look for him?' asked Sirius.

'I don't know, let's head up towards Gringotts and go from there.' Charlie said looking at James and Sirius.

They nodded and the three of them walked off towards the large white building. As they got closer they saw Bill walking towards.

'Charlie, what's going on? Katie just told me about Ginny, I only saw her this morning.'

'Just after she left here, that woman, the one that Harry had in the Leaky Cauldron when he was drinking, she approached Ginny and poisoned her. Harry lifted the memory from Ginny, where here trying to find him. He said he was going to kill her.'

'I saw Harry about twenty minutes ago, he asked about when Ginny was here, I knew he was upset and followed him out trying to find out what was wrong. He walked up to that woman and he apparated out holding her arm.'

'We need to get to him before he does something he'll regret.' James said looking worried.

'I've told Fleur, she's going over the see Ginny now, and I'll help you find Harry. We all know what he'll do to anyone that hurts Ginny,' Bills aid looking around.

'Yeah, we do. But where would he take her?' Sirius asked Charlie.

'I don't know, he might take her to your old house James or maybe Grimmauld Place. No one is at either of those places, so if he intends to do anything to her, he might go somewhere that's private.'

'Let's go look, that's all we can do at the moment.' James said, worried about his son.

'Charlie, how's Ginny, you never said,' Bill saw the look that came to his brother's face.

'She's not good Bill, Baily's got a friend who's trying to work out what poison was used. Let's go find Harry, then we can get back to Ginny.' Charlie put a hand on his brothers shoulder, seeing the tears come into his eyes.

'Alright, let's go,' the four of them made their way back down to the archway and through the Leaky Cauldron to the alleyway. 'We'll meet at Grimmauld place first.' Sirius suggested and everyone nodded before apparated away.

They arrived a few seconds later in the park across the street. They walked up the steps and Charlie tapped on the door, and the four of them walk in and started to look around. There was no sign of Harry anywhere, so they walked back outside.

'Do you want to try our old place next Charlie.' James asked but before he could answer a patronus appeared speaking in Arthur Weasley's voice.

'Harry's here, get here straight away.'

'Let's go,' Charlie said and all four apparated away. They arrived a few seconds later and walked through the wards of Harry's place and ran straight around to the door.

'Dad, where is he?' Charlie asked his father.

'He's down the back of the property with that woman. We heard screaming and ran down, he's torturing her. We tried to get to him but he's got a shield charm up. Kingsley's down there now still trying to get through to him, but he's not having much luck.

'How's Ginny dad?' asked Charlie.

'Not too good at the moment, Baily's still doing he's spells every time she has trouble breathing. He's waiting for his healer friend to come back.'

'There's nothing we can do here for Ginny at the moment, let's get down and see if we can get through to Harry.' Bill said and the five of them walked off towards the back of the property.

They heard the woman screaming and Kingsley trying to get Harry to stop. Charlie, James, Sirius, Bill and Arthur walked up to him and saw Harry standing over the woman.

'He's not listening, he keeps torturing her, then letting her go before he starts again.' Kingsley said looking around. 'James maybe he might listen to you.'

'I'll try,' James moved a little closer until he came up against the shield charm. 'Harry, please listen to me, you need to get back to Ginny. Please son, let her go.' James called, but Harry didn't appear to hear him so he tried again. 'Please let her go son, come back to your family.'

Harry looked around once at his family, and they all saw his face. It was rage, fierce and they knew he wasn't going to stop.

'She's going to pay for what she's done to Ginny,' Harry shouted back at them and then he hit her with the cruciatus curse again. He was looking down at her with so much hatred and anger on his face. 'I'm going to kill you for what you've done.'

'Help me,' the woman screamed when Harry stopped the curse.

'No one can help you,' Harry said and hit her again.

'We need to get him to listen to us but I don't know how.' Arthur said looking around.

'Harry, please listen to me. She'll pay for what she's done, but you need to let her go.'

'No,' Harry shouted. 'I let Briston go, I'm not doing it again. Every time Ginny and I finally start to be happy and have a life, something happens to try and wreck it and I'm not going to let this bitch get away with what's she's done to Ginny. Now leave, you're not going to want to watch this.'

'Harry stop, you need to go back to Ginny, go to your wife Harry.' James yelled at his son, he could see Harry was losing it.

'I'll go back to Ginny when I've finished with her.' Harry shouted, then he stood there looking down at the girl, then he turned and looked up at the house. 'I'm sorry Ginny.' Harry said then turned back to the girl, Arthur, Kingsley, Charlie, Bill, James and Sirius all saw the green light hit the girl before she fell dead. Then Harry sat down on the ground and didn't move.

James moved towards the shield and realised it was down. He walked over to his son and sat down next to him, pulling him into his arms. He didn't say anything as he held his son, he looked around and saw Sirius, Kingsley, and Charlie walk over to them.

'Harry, son, let's get back inside, let's go and see how Ginny's doing.' James said softly but Harry didn't move. 'Harry, come on.'

Harry looked at his father and everyone saw the pain on his face, 'Every time, why, why does this keep happening to us?' Harry said looking at his father and everyone heard the pain in Harry's voice.

'I don't know Harry, but let's get inside, let's get you back to Ginny.' Harry nodded and James helped him up but kept his arms around him and they slowly made their way back to the house.

James walked Harry up the stairs back to his son's bedroom and led him over to his bed. Molly moved out of the way and Harry sat down and took Ginny's hand.

'You don't need to worry anymore Gin, I've taken care of it.' Harry leaned over and kissed his wife. 'She'll never hurt you again sweetheart.'

James tapped Lily on the shoulder, and Arthur did the same thing to everyone else and they made their way out of the room and down the stairs.

'What happened James?' Lily asked seeing the look on her husband's face.

'Harry killed her.' James said flatly and everyone gasped.

'Oh my poor boy,' Lily started to cry and James pulled her into his arms. 'How can we help him?'

'We just have to be there for him, that's all we can do.'

'It's not going to be that simple James, the Wizengamot will know about this. They have ways of detecting the killing curse, they'll know what's happened.' Kingsley said sitting down heavily, and putting his head in his hands. 'I don't know what they'll do.'

James, Lily, Sirius, Nicky, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Katie, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Ron, Hermione and Kingsley all sat there, looking from one to the other, all wondering what was going to happen to Harry.

The fireplace turned green and Joanna stepped out. 'I've found out which poison was used, but there's no antidote, I'm sorry.' she said looking around at Ginny's family. 'I'll go speak to Baily, maybe we can come up with something that might help.' she said and walked up the stairs and everyone followed her.

They all stepped into the room and Joanna whispered to Baily, he nodded and went back over to Harry. 'Harry,' he waited but it looked like Harry wasn't going to look up at him. 'Harry, there's no antidote, there's nothing we can do, I'm sorry.' Baily said kindly.

'There's something I can do,' Harry said and he concentrated and the wand flew into his hand.

'Harry, we don't know what it will do, if you use the wrong healing spell, Ginny could die.'

'She's going to die if I don't do something, she can't breathe Baily, I've got to do something, I can't lose her.' Harry shouted then turned to look at his family. 'I can't lose her, but if anything happens to her, I know I won't survive, I'm sorry. Mum, dad, keep the twins safe.' then Harry turned back to Ginny.

'Harry, son, what are you talking about?' James looked panicked at he walked over to his son. 'Harry,' he put a hand on his shoulder. 'What are you going to do?'

'If this doesn't work,' Harry took a deep breath and sniffed trying to hold back his tears. 'I'm not going on, I can't.'

'Harry no,' Lily cried and pulled her son into her arms. 'Harry please, don't say that.'

'I'm sorry mum, but I can't live without Ginny, I won't.' Harry took his mother's arms from around him and gently moved her back to his father, then looked down at Ginny. Harry closed his eyes and he could hear everyone talking to him, but he ignored them. He concentrated and started working the spells over his wife, he stood there for a long time going over and over with the healing spells, until he collapsed onto the ground.

James and Sirius picked Harry up and put him on his side of the bed. A few minutes later, Ginny started to wake up and Baily walked back over to her.

Baily waved his wand over Ginny with Joanna looking down at her as well. Ginny's eyelids started to flicker as her body tried to wake up.

'Ginny, can you hear me?' Baily asked. She blinked her eyes a few times before she was able to keep them open. 'Ginny, how do you feel?'

'Tired, what happened?' Ginny's voice was soft and croaky.

'You were poisoned Ginny, but you're going to be alright,' Baily said giving her a small smile. He moved back from the bed and allowed her parents to come closer.

'Ginny dear,' Molly said taking her daughters hand.

'Hi, mum,' Ginny looked around the room then spotted Harry. 'Harry,' Ginny moved slowly over to Harry and put her hand to his face. 'What happened?' Ginny started to cry and she put her head down on Harry's chest.

'There was no antidote Ginny, so Harry healed you,' Baily said looking down at Ginny.

'Oh, sweetheart,' Ginny leaned up and kissed him. 'Baily, is he the same as before?'

'I haven't checked him yet, I was waiting for you to wake up properly. I'll do it now.' Baily walked over to Harry's side and waved his wand over him. 'Yes Ginny, he's the same as before, so we just have to wait.'

Ginny nodded and put her head back down on Harry's chest. Kingsley looked around at everyone then back at Harry and Ginny. He tapped Charlie and James on the shoulder and jerked his head towards the door.

The three of them walked down stairs. 'I need to go to the ministry, I'll try to intervene with the Wizengamot, but I had an idea. James everyone I've ever spoken too all care about Harry and want him to have a happy life after everything he done and gone through. Can you get a story ready about what Harry has been through, everything he's been through and what's taken place here, because if the Wizengamot wants to charge and convict Harry, I've got a feeling that a lot of people will come to support Harry.'

'Alright, but are you sure I should put everything in it?' James asked.

'Yes, everything, the wound on his chest, the loss of the baby, he's drinking, the attempted kidnapping, put in all of it James, let people know what Harry has been through since the battle. I need to go, they can't get through these wards so as long as Harry stays here, he's safe. I'll go and see what I can do, Charlie I'm going to send Mark and William here. They care about Harry, so they will protect him, and they've learned a lot from him, so they shouldn't have a problem if anything happens.'

'Alright Kingsley, and thanks,' Charlie and James both gave Kingsley a hug and watched as he stepped into the fireplace.

'I'll be in the library, working on the story, but Charlie, what are we going to do with the woman's…?' James couldn't finish.

'Let's wait until Kingsley comes back and we'll ask him. You go start the story and I'll wait down here for Mark and William.' James nodded and walked into the library.

Lily and Katie walked into the sitting room, Katie going straight over to Charlie and Lily into her rooms.

'Where are Harry and Ginny baby?' Charlie asked his wife.

'There in the nursery, we conjured a couple more cots and they asleep, Victoire is in there as well.' Katie could see the look on her husband's face. 'What going to happened to Harry?'

'Kingsley's gone to try and work something out, he's got James getting a story ready about what Harry has gone through in case the Wizengamot want to charge and convict Harry. He's hoping the public will support him.' Charlie said and wrapped his arms around he's wife.

'We need to help and support him Charlie, after everything he's done for us and everything he's gone through, we can't let them lock him up.' Katie said as she started to cry.

'I know baby, I know, we'll help him, don't worry.' Charlie said as he held his wife tighter when he noticed the fire turn green. Mark and William stepped out along with ten other aurors.

'Charlie,' Mark said walking over to him and shaking his hand.

'What's going on Mark, Kingsley said he was just getting you and William.' Charlie said jerking his head to all the other aurors.

'We're all here to support Harry, none of us are going to let the Wizengamot arrest him. The rest of the aurors are outside the wards keeping watch.'

'You mean all the aurors are here to support Harry?' Katie asked.

'Yep, and the magical enforcement squad are supporting him as well, so there outside the wards as well. They told Kingsley and he's going to inform the Wizengamot. There's a lot of people who care about him Charlie, they won't let anything happen to him.'

'Thanks Mark, thanks all of you, when he's conscious again, I'm sure he'd appreciate that.' Charlie said looking over at all the aurors. 'I need to speak to Ginny now she's awake, I'll be back down soon,' Charlie kissed Katie and walked back upstairs and into Harry and Ginny's room.

He watched Ginny as she cuddled up to Harry talking quietly to him. 'Harry sweetheart, come on, please wake up.' Ginny caressed his face and kissed his lips but was getting nothing from him.

'Ginny, I need to speak with you for a moment, it's important.' Charlie said walking over to her.

'Can't it wait Charlie?' Ginny said looking up at Charlie then back down at Harry.

'I'm sorry Ginny, but it can't wait. Come down stairs with me, please.' Charlie waited until Ginny nodded and she leaned over Harry and kissed him before getting off the bed and following Charlie out the door.

Charlie led Ginny over to the couch and sat down. 'Ginny, um, I need to tell you something.' Charlie hesitated wondering how he was going to tell Ginny what Harry had done.

Ginny saw that Charlie was anxious about something. 'Charlie, what's wrong?'

'Alright, before Harry healed you, he pulled the memory of you from this morning,' Charlie waited to see if she'd know which memory he was talking about, but she looked puzzled. 'When you were outside Gringotts, remember, you were arguing with that woman.'

'Yeah, I remember, she kept telling me she was going to get Harry away from me. But what does she have to do with anything?'

'She was the one that poisoned you Gin, we saw the memory of her, she touched you're back just before she walked off. Baily found a Mark on your lower back that what made Harry look at the memory to see how you had gotten it. He went to find her Gin,' Charlie hesitated again. 'Harry did something and it's bad.'

'What are you talking about Charlie?' what did Harry do?' Ginny was feeling anxious now, seeing the look on Charlie's face and knowing that Harry found that woman.

'He brought her back here, no one could get through the shield charm, he was torturing her before…' Charlie didn't know how he could say it.

'Charlie, before what, what did Harry do?' Ginny had started to cry knowing that something was seriously wrong.

'He killed her Ginny.' Charlie saw the shocked look on her face before she broke down completely, Charlie pulled her into his arms and held her knowing there was nothing he could do.

Everyone stood around watching Harry as he started to move, waking up slowly. They were all anxious wondering what was going to happen to him.

Harry suddenly woke up and looked over at Ginny's side of the bed. 'Ginny, where's Ginny?' Harry pulled himself up and swung his legs off the bed.

'Harry take it easy, Ginny's fine, she's downstairs.' Sirius said going over to stop Harry from standing.

'I need to see her,' Harry was trying to stand up but he's legs wouldn't support him and he fell back down. 'I need to see her Sirius, help me.' everyone could hear the fear in Harry's voice.

'Alright Harry, just hang on, I'll help.' Sirius said and looked over at Ron. 'Ron, give me a hand will you?' he nodded and walked over and help Harry stand. 'We've got you Harry, now take it easy.

Sirius and Ron helped Harry out of the room and down the stairs, Harry saw Ginny sitting on the couch with Charlie.

'Ginny,' Harry called and they helped him over onto the couch and sat him down. 'Ginny, you're okay.' Harry put his arms around Ginny and held her. 'You're alive, oh god Gin,' Harry started to sob as he held his wife.

'I'm fine Harry, you healed me,' Ginny said as she held Harry. She saw all her family go past them and walk outside. 'Shhhhhh, Harry, everything's alright now, please calm down.' Ginny could feel Harry heaving as he cried.

'I thought I was going to lose you gin,' Harry kept grabbing at Ginny trying to hold her as tight as he could. 'I thought…I…oh god Gin.' Harry couldn't control himself as he's sobs got louder.

'Harry, it's alright sweetheart, I'm fine now, come on.' Ginny pulled slightly back and took his face in her hands and saw the anguish there. 'Everything's alright now Harry, please don't' cry anymore, I'm fine.' Ginny could feel that she was starting to choke up at the look on Harry's face. 'I'm…I'm fine, Harry.' Ginny saw the room get brighter for a moment and realised someone had just come through the floo, but she didn't turn around to see who it was, she just kept holding Harry until she could get him to settle down.

Kingsley saw Harry and Ginny both crying, holding each other and walked outside knowing that's where Mark and William would be and he saw that everyone else was outside as well. Kingsley spoke with Mark and William for a few minutes before walking over to speak with everyone else.

'Kingsley, have you spoken to the Wizengamot?' Charlie asked looking anxious.

'Yes, I spoke to them, their issuing an arrest for Harry. I've tried to talk them out of it but they wouldn't listen.'

Everyone started shouted at once, and he couldn't understand anyone except that they were all angry and weren't going to let this happen.

'Please, just listen for a moment.' Kingsley waited until they all stopped shouting and calmed down. 'They want him in court the day after Tomorrow to face charges, and asked the aurors to come and arrest him to take him to the holding cells until then. I told them all the aurors were here protecting Harry and would support him and not the Wizengamot, they then wanted the magical law enforcement squad to do it, but again, I told them they were all here to support Harry, their not happy at the moment and are trying to work out how to bring Harry in.

'I'm turning myself in Kingsley,' Harry said from the doorway, as he staggered out with Ginny's help.

'No you're not Harry, you can't,' Kingsley said as he walked over to him with James and helped Harry stand up.

'I know what I did, and I'm not sorry about it. I'll face them and take whatever they decide to do to me.'

'Harry, please,' Ginny said as she started crying again. 'No, you can't.'

'Let's get you back in and sit down and we'll talk about this.' James said as him and Kingsley took Harry back inside and sat him back down on the couch, Ginny sitting next to him and taking his hands.

'Harry, I…no…please…' Ginny couldn't go on and Harry put his arms around her.

'Ginny, I killed her, I have to face the charges.' Harry rubbed her back trying to ease her tears.

'Harry, everyone is supporting you, none of us want them to charge you and we're going to stand up to them and stand by you. And there is nothing you can say to change our minds.' Mark said as he came into the room.

'I appreciate that Mark, but I need to face the charges. I know what I did was wrong, but I'm still not sorry I did it. People are getting away with doing things, there getting off too light. I know I shouldn't have taken the law into my own hands, but I just couldn't let the Wizengamot let her off for almost killing Ginny. If I hadn't healed her,' Harry looked down at Ginny, caressing her face. 'I could have lost you,' he looked back up at everyone, 'She would have only gotten a couple of years, max, and that's wrong. My wife could have died and I wasn't going to let that go.'

'Harry, please, I can't lose you, if you face them, they'll send you away.' Ginny started to cry again and Harry pulled her to him, holding her tight.

'I don't want to lose you sweetheart, but I have to face what I did, if…if,' Harry couldn't help the sob that escaped his lips. 'If they send me away, then they do.' Harry touched Ginny's face.

Kingsley listened to Harry and knew he wasn't going to change his mind, he looked to Charlie, James and Mark, jerking his head towards the library. They all got up while Harry was occupied with Ginny and they walked into the library.

'We can't let him do this Kingsley,' Charlie said looking devastated.

'I know Charlie, but you could hear it in Harry's voice, he's going to do it and nothing we say will change his mind, but I have an idea.' Kingsley turned to James. 'Did you do that story on Harry?'

'Yes, it's finished, it's not a nice read Kingsley.' James said looking at his old friend.

'Send it out, make sure it's the feature story in the morning. We're going to let Harry face the Wizengamot, because I don't think we have a choice, he'll do it anyway, but I'm going to offer my resignation and Marcus, as head of the auror department is also going to tell the Wizengamot that the whole auror department and magical law enforcement squads are going on strike, and I think after the story is out about Harry's life, then there will be a lot more people that's going to support him.'

'Kingsley, you can't resign, you've done a fabulous job as minister and Harry won't let you, you know he won't.' Charlie said, then turned to Mark. 'And he would never let any of you do that for him.' Charlie told Mark.

'We're not going to tell him, we know we can't talk him out of this, so we just go and support him, and if the Wizengamot sentences him, then we're all going to strike. It's the only way that they might understand how important Harry is to the wizarding world, but also everyone can get pushed too far, Harry did and after what he has gone through his whole life, he just lost it completely, so hopefully with the story and us, they will listen.' Mark said, looking at Charlie.

James stood there, listening to the three men talk and he started to realise just how much Harry is loved, not just by the people that know him but also by everyone else and he was extremely proud of his son, and he hoped what they were saying will work, because if they tried to separate Harry and Ginny, I don't think either would survive.

Harry sat holding Ginny as everyone around him tried to talk him out of turning himself in to the Wizengamot. He just wanted to be alone with his wife.

'Look, it's been a long day, and I'm tired. I appreciate everyone's support I really do, but I've made up my mind, now I'm going to bed.' Harry turned to Ginny, 'Give me a hand Gin?' he said sending all his feelings of love and wanting to her.' she nodded and stood up helping Harry.

Harry and Ginny never looked at anyone as they made their way up the stairs and into their room.

Harry turned to Ginny. 'I need a shower Gin, I feel…well, I don't know what I feel at the moment.'

'Alright Harry,' Ginny said as tears came back to her eyes as she helped Harry into the bathroom. 'Sit down sweetheart and let me help you out of your clothes.'

'I like the sound of that,' Harry sat and as Ginny started to take his shoes off, Harry rubbed her hair, 'I always loved you're hair, the way it falls across me when you're lying across my chest.' Harry knew that today and tomorrow might be the only time has left with Ginny and he was going to make the most of it, 'Especially after we've made love.'

Ginny looked up and saw the look on Harry's face. 'You're still weak Harry, you need rest.'

'If I only have tonight and tomorrow left with you, I'm not going to waste it.' Harry said standing up and finished stripping his clothes off.

'Please don't say that Harry, I don't want to think about that, I wish you'd just change your mind and stay with me.' Ginny couldn't stop the tears falling again, thinking that Harry might get sent away.

'I want that Ginny, I really do, but I have to face what I've done.' Harry took Ginny's face in his hands and kissed her tenderly until Ginny threw her arms around him and started to kiss him forcefully, passionately, grabbing at him fiercely. 'Let's have a shower Gin,' she nodded and they finished undressing and stepped into the shower.

Ginny pushed Harry down on the seat and straddled him, kissing him again. She moved her hand down until she wrapped it around his arousal, feeling it pulse under her hand.

'God you feel god, I'm going to miss this.' Harry said kissing Ginny's neck.

'Don't say that, Harry. Let's not talk about that or anything else. I just want us to make love.'

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes, and feeling all the love she had for him and also her fear. He decided to do what she wanted and not talk about anything. He grabbed the soap and started to wash his wife's body, turning himself on as he's hands moved all over her. He turned her around and made her sit with her back to him and he groaned every time she moved. Harry finished washing her and Ginny took the soap from him and started to wash Harry, she moved slowly over his body, then came to he's erection. She moved her hand around him, washing very slowly, then rinsing him off. She knelt down in front of him and licked up the sides and around the top of his arousal, feeling it pulse under her tongue. Harry gripped her head moving it over him and Ginny opened her mouth and slowly lowered it over him. She listened to Harry groan loudly as she moved back and forth, flicking her tongue at the same time. She knew he was getting close, she could feel it so she started to move her mouth faster, until he groaned again. As soon as he finished, she started to lick up the sides again, before putting her mouth back over him and feeling him growing under her mouth.

Harry pulled her up, sitting her down and knelt in front of her. He moved his hands slowly up the inside of her legs, pushing them apart as he went. He licked up her leg and she started to quiver under his tongue, he reached her heat, and closed his whole mouth over her, taking all of her into his mouth. Harry pushed his tongue inside as he felt her desperation and knew she wanted it hard so he went hard and she groaned loudly gripping the rails as she screamed his name. He flicked his tongue against her and felt her quiver, he flicked faster until she gripped his head forcing it to her as her climax hit. Harry stood Ginny up and lifted her, she wrapped her legs around him then reached down and gently put him at her heat. Harry looked into Ginny's eyes knowing she was waiting for him, so he slammed hard into her giving her everything he had. The moved together building up momentum, knowing each other wasn't going to last long. The moved faster and faster, never taking their eyes from each other until they both groaned loudly.

Harry picked Ginny up, went back into the bedroom laying her down. He lent up on his elbow looking down at her, 'Are you hungry?'

'A bit, but I don't want to move from here,' Ginny reached up and pulled his head down kissing Harry fiercely, letting him know she wasn't finished, that she wanted more.

'I'm in the mood for some icecream, what are you in the mood for, I'll get Kreacher to bring it up here, that way we can stay right where we are, and I don't think it will worry Kreacher that we're both naked.'

'Sounds good, you have icecream and I'll have…' Ginny thought for a few minutes, 'some strawberry's, I'll dip them in your icecream.' she smiled up at Harry.

'Good idea,' Harry kissed her again, 'Kreacher.'

With a crack Kreacher appeared. 'What can Kreacher do for his Master and Mistress?' he bowed to them.

'Can you bring up some icecream, two spoons and some strawberries please Kreacher?'

'Of course, Master Harry, I'll be right back.' and with another crack he was gone. Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny fiercely until he heard the crack of Kreacher reappearing. 'Here's your icecream and strawberries Master Harry,' the elf bowed handing Harry a tray, 'Is there anything else Master or Mistress wishes?'

'No, thank you Kreacher, if we want anything else, I'll let you know.' Harry said and Kreacher bowed, snapped his fingers and disappeared. 'Let's sit up Gin.' she nodded and they both sat and put the tray between them and started to eat.

'Hmm, this is good, taste Harry,' Ginny placed the strawberry at Harry's mouth, and he slowly sucked it then bit the end.

'Hmm, that is good, how about some icecream to go with it.' Harry picked up a strawberry and dipped it into the icecream and fed it to Ginny, watching as she sucked the icecream off, seeing some drip down onto her chest. Harry bent his head and licked the icecream from his wife's breast. 'Hmmm, now that's tasty.' Harry smiled as he licked around her nipple.

'Two can play at that game,' Ginny said and she dipped a spoon into the icecream and let it drip over Harry's body, all the way down. She started to slowly lick the icecream off making her way down, her mouth was cold by the time she got to his erection that was covered in icecream. She slowly moved her mouth over him.

'Oh god Gin, you can't believe how good that feels,' Harry lay back as his wife's cold mouth moved over him.

Harry and Ginny continued to play with their food while making love for hours that night, until they fell asleep holding each other.

Harry woke early and looked down at his wife, sleeping on her stomach. He wanted her again knowing he didn't have a lot of time left, but decided to let her sleep. He got up and showered before making his way down stairs. Everyone was still asleep, so he made himself a cup of coffee. He walked into the studio and sat down at his piano and started to play softly before he started to sing, knowing he will miss this when they lock him up.

He felt Ginny before he saw her walk into the studio and she walked towards him as he sang. She stood watching until he finished then sat down next to him and kissed him fiercely.

'Harry, I want you to do something for me,' Ginny was sending all her feelings of desperation to him, trying to let him know how she was really feeling.

'I can't, I'm sorry. I need to face what I did, please understand, I have to do this.' he could see the tears coming to his wife's tears, and pulled her into his arms. 'Try and understand Ginny, I want to stay with you, desperately. I don't want to be apart from you, but I have to do this, I have to take responsibility for my actions.' he could feel Ginny's heartache and wished he could take away her pain. He picked her up and sat down on the couch with Ginny in his lap keeping his arms around her.

James and Lily stood at the door of the studio looking over at their son, wishing Ginny could make him change his mind. They walked back into the sitting room and sat down, each holding one of their children.

'Do you think it will work James, I don't want to lose Harry.' Lily said as tears came to her eyes, she hadn't been able to stop crying since Harry said he was turning himself into the Wizengamot.

'I think I might Lil, with what Kingsley said, everyone is refusing to take the Wizengamot side, their all supporting Harry, so it's got a good chance.' James said looking down at his daughter asleep in his arms.

'I just wish he'd change his mind, but I'm finally starting to understand why Charlie keeps saying he's stubborn. With what I've seen and heard about he's power, they couldn't touch him.'

'But that wouldn't be the right thing to do mum,' Harry said as him and Ginny walked into the room, and sat down. 'Please understand, I need to do this.'

Lily decided to try one more thing, she stood up and placed Hayden into Harry's arms. 'What are we supposed to tell your brother and sister Harry, what if someone else tries to take them?' Lily knelt in front of Harry and put her hand to his face. 'Please, Harry, think of them, think of Ginny, please don't do this.'

Harry put his brother back into his mother's arms and stood up. 'I don't want to leave any of you, but you need to understand how I'm feeling. I killed someone mum, can't you understand that, I took a life, not because there was a war, me, I used my magic and killed her. I could have stopped at just hurting her, but I didn't. I made the decision and now I have to live with it.' Harry couldn't take anymore, he walked out of the house and saw all the aurors standing around. He shook his head and walked down to the water, standing there taking in everything around him. 'I'm going to miss this Gin.'

'How did you know I was behind you?' Ginny stepped around Harry, holding him tight.

'I can always sense whenever you're near me, and I felt it.' Harry put his arms around his wife, looking down at her. 'I'm sorry if this is hurting you Ginny, but please understand that I have to do this. I can't expect special treatment just because I'm Harry Potter. I killed her and I have to accept whatever the Wizengamot decide to do to me.'

'I know you have never wanted special treatment Harry, even if you deserve it. But I'm sorry, I can't understand how you can willingly leave me, leave all of us. This is killing me Harry, I feel it and I don't want you to do this.'

Ginny started to cry into Harry's chest. 'Let's not talk about this anymore, let's go inside, I want to hold you for as long as I can.' Harry reached down and took Ginny's face in his hands, making her look at him. 'Let me love you while I can Gin, please.' he lowered his head and kissed her tenderly, as he felt her need. Harry picked Ginny up and carried her back to the house and straight upstairs to their room.

'Love me Harry, I need you.' Ginny started to take Harry's clothes off, and Harry could feel her desperation, so he let her do what she wanted. He knew his decision was hard on her, and nothing he said would change that, so he wanted to hold her for as long as he had left.

Ginny lay on top of Harry panting, as he rubbed her back. He rolled her over and looked down at her. 'We haven't eaten yet, do you want to get up and get something?' Harry leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

'Alright Harry,' Ginny sat up and started dressing but she couldn't stop the tears in her eyes. She turned to Harry. 'I can't take this Harry, it's killing me.' Harry went too reached for her but she ran from the room.

Harry sighed, got himself dressed and went down stairs and saw his parents sitting on the couch with Sirius and Nicky. 'Do you know where Ginny went?' Harry asked and everyone could hear the sadness in his voice.

'She went out the door, down towards the water.' Lily said. Harry nodded and walked in the opposite way and headed for the studio.

'What are we going to do, there both heartbroken. Why is Harry doing this?' Lily said looking around at everyone.

'He feels he needs to, Charlie told me last night that Harry has never wanted special treatment because of who he is, so he feels this is the right thing to do, no matter what anyone says.' Sirius said looking over at his long-time friends, knowing this was hurting both of them and decided to try once more to talk to Harry. He leaned closer to Nicky. 'I'll be back.' he gave her a kiss and walked into the studio.

Sirius stood at the door and saw Harry sitting on the floor with his head in he's hands. He walked over and sat down next to him.

'Do you know how much you're hurting everyone Harry?' Sirius said putting a hand on his godson's shoulder.

'Don't you think this is hurting me as well, but there's nothing I can do. I won't take any special treatment because of who I am, I'm going to be treated like everyone else.'

'But you're not like everyone else Harry, you're the saviour of the wizarding world and you need to accept that. More people would be dead or suffering if it wasn't for you Harry.'

Harry stood and look down at Sirius, 'I'm the saviour because there was no choice. I didn't choose that, Voldemort did the moment he made me a horcrux. If he would have realised that I had a piece of his soul inside me, all he would had to do was have someone else destroy it first, then he could have killed me, then I would have died a long time ago. It was chance that made me the saviour, and I don't deserve special treatment for that. Now please Sirius, let it go.' Harry walked out of the room and back up to his bedroom.

Sirius walked slowly back into the sitting room. James and Lily looked at him seeing his dejected look and Lily broke down in tears again.

'He won't listen to anyone, not even Ginny. Charlie said when Harry makes up his mind about something, whether it was good or bad, he always follows it through. This looks like one of those decisions, and he's not going to change his mind, no matter what anyone says to him.' Sirius said.

Everyone sat around the Potter house hoping that tomorrow Harry would get off. They knew if he was sent away, the whole wizarding world wouldn't like it. James has been hearing from Kingsley all day, ever since he's article had come out, every single person he has spoken too have said they were going to be there to support Harry. James hoped Kingsley was right when he stands up and tells the Wizengamot that everyone from shop owners, to the professors of Hogwarts will go on strike if they send Harry away.

Ginny wandered back into the house late in the afternoon, she never looked at anyone or said anything, just kept walking towards the stairs. She walked into the bedroom and saw Harry sitting on the floor leaning against the bed with his head in his hands. She walked over and sat down next to him.

'You haven't eaten all day have you Harry?' Ginny said as she put her head on his shoulder.

'No, I haven't felt like it, I bet you haven't either, have you?' Harry took her hand and placed it on his face.

'No, like you, I haven't felt like it, My stomach is all in knots.' Ginny couldn't stop the sob escaping from her until she broke down completely, laying her head on Harry's lap.

Harry knew there was no use saying anything, he'd made up his mind and was going to take whatever punishment the Wizengamot decide for him. He looked down at Ginny, running his hands down her hair, letting her cry. He knew she was in pain and wanted to stop it, but he had to do the right thing, he could feel it. He didn't know why, but he knew it was the right thing to do.

'Harry, I love you, do you still love me?' Ginny said but she kept her head in his lap.

'Of course I do Gin, I will always love you.' Harry knew where she was going with this but there was nothing he could do to help her understand.

'Then why do you want to leave me, if you still love me.'

'Ginny please, try to understand, I don't want to leave you, it's not my choice. The Wizengamot will decide my fate, we just need to accept it.'

Ginny sat up and looked into Harry's eyes. 'Let's leave, go away somewhere, just me and you. Please Harry, I can't be away from you.'

Harry saw the pleading in her eyes and heard it in her voice. 'I can't, I have to face up to what I've done. I've learned to accept that all the deaths in the battle were not my fault, but this one was, so please, Gin, try to understand.' Harry felt his own voice choke, knowing this might be the last time he can hold his wife. 'Let's get into bed and let me hold you Ginny, I need to hold you.' the tears Harry's been trying to hold back all day finally broke free, spilling down his face. 'Please Gin.'

Ginny looked up at his face again and nodded. She stood up as Harry stood up as well, they stripped off their clothes and got into bed. Harry put his arms around his wife, holding her tight, both of them still crying but not saying anything, just content to hold each other until they both fell asleep.

Harry woke early and saw Ginny was still asleep, he knew he wouldn't be able to talk her out of coming with him today, so he decided to have a shower and change and go downstairs to wait for her. He saw his parents, Sirius and Kingsley sitting at the kitchen table.

'Morning,' Harry said flatly and sat down. Kreacher brought him over a cup of tea and Harry looked down at the cup, not able to look at his parent's faces.

'Morning son,' James said trying to relay his love to him.

Nobody said anything as they all looked at Harry, knowing he hasn't changed his mind and hoped what Kingsley said was right and the Wizengamot will listen to everyone who turns up today.

Ginny walked into the kitchen, not bothering to say anything and just sat on Harry's lap and put her arms around him, holding him tight as she started to cry again. Harry ran his hands up and down her back trying to soothe her but he knew nothing would.

Kingsley looked over at Harry, 'I'm coming with you today Harry, to try and get the Wizengamot to drop the charges.' he said flatly.

'I don't want you to do that Kingsley, just let whatever going to happen, happen.

'Sorry Harry, but I'm going to do whatever I can, no matter what you say.'

'Fine, but it's not going to change my mind, so we might as well get there and get this over with.' Harry pulled Ginny up as he stood and noticed his parents, Sirius and Nicky stood up as well. 'I hope you don't think you're coming too.'

'Of course we're coming Harry, you're our son, and we're going to be there right beside you.' James said and he looked seriously at his son and saw he was going to argue. 'Don't try and say anything Harry, we're coming.'

'Fine, but it's not going to do any good.' Harry said as he took Ginny's hand and they made their way over to the fireplace.

Kingsley stepped in first and disappeared, then Sirius and Nicky. Lily and James both looked at Harry once more and they stepped into the fire and disappeared. Harry looked at Ginny and nodded, and they both stepped into the fire and disappeared.

Harry and Ginny stepped into the atrium at the ministry and saw thousands of people all looking towards him. 'What's going on?' Harry said to no one in particular but Kingsley walked over to him.

'They are all here to support you Harry,' Kingsley said looking down at Harry's amazed face. 'The Wizengamot have realised that they can't stop people going to your hearing, so they have to hold it in the atrium.'

Harry looked around and saw the whole Wizengamot up the other end, some of them not looking very pleased with the situation. Harry nodded to Kingsley and walked towards the other end with everyone following behind him.

When he reached them he stood in front of the Wizengamot, he heard people calling for him to sing. He looked around and saw everyone all chanting his name.

The head of the Wizengamot stood up and called for quiet, 'That is quite out of order, this is a hearing, not a concert.'

'If you're going to try and send Harry away,' someone yelled, 'then we want him to sing to his wife for the last time.'

Harry felt himself getting choked up at the realisation that he might never be able to sing to Ginny again and decided he'd do it, it's not like the Wizengamot could do any more to him.

Harry turned around to face the crowd and called for quiet. 'Thank you everyone and I'd gladly sing to my wife one more time.' Liam walked up to him holding a guitar and grinned at him. 'Did you plan this?' Harry asked his friend.

'Not just me Harry, we all did,' John, Patrick, and Nicky walked up to him as well. Kingsley waved his hand and a stage appeared in the middle of the atrium.

'There all yours Harry,' Kingsley said smiling at his friend.

Harry nodded and they walked up on the stage, Harry still holding Ginny's hand. When he looked around he saw everyone he knew standing there watching him. All the Weasley, all his friends from Hogwarts, all the professors including Hagrid, all the shop owners from Diagon Alley, everyone he'd ever met was there, all looking up at him. Harry felt himself get choked up again and he felt Ginny send him her love. He caressed her face and sat down at the piano putting his guitar down next to it.

He found he's sheet music on the piano and looked over at the rest of the band. They were all smiling at him. 'When you're ready Harry,' Liam smiled.

Harry nodded and looked at Ginny and started to sing. Harry never took his eyes from Ginny's face as he watched her tears fall as his started to fall as well. Everyone heard how chocked he's voice sounded when he finished. He stood up and pulling Ginny into his arms and kissed her passionately, not caring about how many people were watching him. He heard the applause inside the atrium and it was deafening as he pulled back from Ginny. He looked around and saw that a lot of people were crying.

'Can we now get on with the hearing?' the head of the Wizengamot said angrily and loudly. Harry took a deep breath and turned towards them and nodded. 'Take a seat, please Mr. Potter.'

Harry gripped Ginny's hand then tried to let go, but she wouldn't release it until Kingsley walked over and took Ginny by the shoulders.

'It'll be alright Ginny, have faith.' Kingsley whispered in her ear.

Harry sat down and faced the Wizengamot. 'I'm ready.'

'Harry James Potter, you are charged with using an unforgivable curse, the killing curse. Do you accept this charge?'

'Yes,' Harry said flatly and he could hear Ginny's cries over the cries of others.

'Do you have anything to say in your defence Mr. Potter?'

'No,' Harry said again flatly.

'The use of an unforgivable would normally get you a life sentence Mr. Potter, but taking in your circumstances, we hereby sentence you to ten years in Azkaban.'

Harry gasped and had trouble breathing as looked down then felt the shock and pain go through Ginny. He turned and saw Kingsley holding her up as she collapsed in tears, before he had Charlie take her. He saw his father holding his mother tightly as she cried into his chest.

'I'd like to address the Wizengamot and speak on Harry Potter's behave.' Kingsley said loudly.

'That won't be necessary Minister Shacklebolt,' said the head of the Wizengamot.

'I think you should hear what I have to say.' Kingsley stared at the whole Wizengamot.

'Very well, let's get this over with. Say what you came to say.'

Harry stood up and looked around, 'Kingsley,' Harry took a deep breath as he's voice cracked, 'You don't have to do this, I told you I would take whatever they decided.'

Kingsley didn't look at Harry but kept his eyes on the Wizengamot. 'I have been authorized by the head of the auror department and the head of the law enforcement squad to inform you that until Harry Potter is set free, they are all going to strike and refuse to enforce the law. I also have been informed by the headmistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry that the school will be closed and every professor will not teach until Harry is set free. Also, every shop owner in Diagon Alley will not open their shops again until Harry is set free. If it wasn't for Harry, there would be no aurors, there would be no Wizengamot, Voldemort would be running our world, not you, not me, not any of us, and most of us would be dead, so I also offer my resignation as minister of magic because I believe Harry Potter deserves our gratitude not imprisonment.'

Harry stood there in complete shock at hearing what Kingsley had said. He looked around and saw Ron, Hermione, Charlie, and Katie, holding the twins, Minerva, Marcus, William and Mark, Mr. Ollivander, and a heap of others all looking nervously at the Wizengamot.

The head of the Wizengamot looked angrily at Kingsley before he turned to spoke quietly to the rest. After a few minutes he turned back, looked at Kingsley before looking back at Harry.

'It seems Mr. Potter that you have quite a lot influential and important friends, and we really do not have a choice. All charges are hereby dropped, you're free to go.'

Ginny ran up to Harry and threw her arms around him knocking him over and kissed him fiercely as everyone started to clap and shout. When Ginny pulled back, she stood up and pulled Harry to his feet and wrapped her arms around him again as his parents, Sirius, all the Weasley's, Kingsley, Minerva, the aurors, the band and a heap of others came up to him. Harry saw the smiles on all the faces.

'You planned this didn't you?' Harry looked around at everyone.

'It was my idea Harry, but everyone instantly agreed and they were willing to do what they threatened to do.' Kingsley smiled at him and clapped him on the shoulder.

The crowd started to chant Harry's name again wanting him to sing. Harry looked around stunned, he didn't know what to think.

'Go sing Harry, there all here because they believe in you and you've given them the chance to live in peaceful world.' Kingsley said.

Harry looked around then looked back at Ginny, who was still holding onto him tightly. She nodded and let him go and stood with Kingsley, who put his arm around her, smiling at Harry.

Harry nodded and walked back up onto the stage and saw the band already standing there waiting and showed him the sheet music for he's new song that he hadn't showed anyone yet. He looked at them and picked up his guitar and looked at Ginny took a deep breath then he started singing. Everyone could hear how choked he's voice was as he started.

As Harry finished singing, he put his guitar down and picked Ginny up and kissed her fiercely, everyone cheered, watching their saviour and his wife knowing he has finally found peace he'd been looking for all he's life.

The end:

Continued in part three, Harry Potter, the truth behind it all.


End file.
